Caught Me Off Guard
by JustAnotherWriterLikeYou
Summary: It's a long journey to the end of their adventure, and it's only just the beginning. Follow Ellie who struggles with the many problems and feelings of a mid teen with a crush on her protector, Joel. But they meet more survivors and Ellie may have a change of heart after she meets a broken young man. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Joel

Ellie paced as she waited for Marlene to get back. It had been too long since she left. Ellie had heard gunfire from outside Marlene's locked apartment and was starting to worry about her possibly being amongst the dead Fireflies. She looked up at the clock for the hundreth time and let out a groan of frustration. She was getting bored and restless... And she was feeling a little lonely. She wanted a friend to talk to. Someone to tell jokes to, and snuggle with... Someone she could love, and be genuinely loved back. She wanted a guy to love her. Stupid fucking hormones. She shook her head and looked back at the clock again.

_'Where the fuck is she?'_ Ellie thought to herself, growing quite impatient with how long Marlen had been gone. And all the explosions and gunfire wasn't making her feel better. '_She said she would be right back! Is she alright? Did the military capture her? What if-!'_

All of a sudden the door opened, with Marlene falling on the floor, a blood stain above her right hip and an older man helping her up. "Get the fuck away from her!" Ellie yelled as pushed down the button on her switchblade, ready to stab the unknown man in the throat when a lady's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, hey hey!" The woman said as she defended the bearded man from the blade.

"Reqruitin' a little young aren't ya'?" The man asked in a thick Texan, eyeing the teen. She was way too young to be a firefly. Or at least that's what he thought.

Marlene winced in pain. "She's not one of mine."

_'Great,'_ Ellie thought. '_Who are these people?'_

Ellie waited nearby as the adult talked, not paying as much attention to them as much as her knife. She found out that the bearded man was named Joel, and the woman with him was Tess. She eyed the two characters, not trusting them one bit. Who the fuck were they? And what did they want with Marlene? Or more importantly, what did Marlene want with them?

"Wait a minute," Joel said, a concerned and annoyed look on his face. "We're smuggl'n her?"

'Wait... Marlene's not going to take me?' Ellie asked herself, already not liking where this was going. If her guardian couldn't take her, why couldn't some of the other Fireflies?

The lady named Tess spoke up. "I wanna see the weapons."

"Of course," Marlene said, wincing as she pressed her own hand hard into the bullet wound to slow the bleeding. "We'll go to my camp, I can get patched up, and you can see the merchandise." She then looked at Ellie. "I want you to go with Joel and wait."

Joel and Ellie spoke at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not sure that's-" Joel took a step toward Marlene from the other side of the room, but Ellie was already in front of her.

"Wait, I'm not going with him-!"

"Ellie!' Marlene looked at her, not in the mood to argue. She had to keep herself calm. High blood pressure meant more blood loss, and that wasn't an option. Not before she was able to at least see if Ellie could be the one to help save the world.

Ellie looked at Tess and Joel. She then looked at the woman and sighed. "How do you know these people?"

"I worked with his brother, Tommy. He said any time I needed him I could trust him." She replied quietly, nodding to Joel.

He chuckled. Ah, yes. His baby brother with his 'quest' to rid the word of military and infected alike. "Was that before before of after he left your little group?" He

Marlene looked insulted, saying, "He was a good man."

"Marlene, I-" Ellie began softly, but the woman cut her off.

"Not another word. Please. Do this for me."

"Jesus," he whispered, looking at Tess. She smiled and chuckled.

"She's just cargo, Joel."

He looked back at Ellie. He motioned her to follow him as he walked past her. "C'mon, then."

Before Ellie knew it, she was going with the man named 'Joel' to his hiding spot until his friend, 'Tess,' returned from verifying their weapons. They walked through the streets and ducked behind cover, hiding from passing military trucks. It was one thing for Joel to get caught after curfew. He would likely spend time outside the wall looking for supplies. Ellie on the other hand would either get a bullet in the back of her skull or the needle. She didn't know which was worse. She followed him up a flight of stairs and through the only door at the end of the hall that didn't have a military lock on it. Once they were inside Joel laid down on the couch in the middle of the room and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked, obviously confused why he was just going to lay there doing nothing. Didn't he have anything else to do?

He answered simply, not opening his eyes. "Killin' time."

She shrugged, putting her palms out, and looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "And what am I supposed to do?"

There was only a ghost of a smile on his face, but he never opened his eyes, or moved really. "I am sure you will figure that out."

She looked at the door and the back at him, studying him for a moment as he lay on the couch, his right forearm over his forehead and his left hand on his stomach. His hair was pretty clean, and his beard was kept at about 2 or 3 inches, only a little grey starting to appear here and there. _He looks okay. For an old guy..._ "Your watch is broken." She said as she walked past him to get to the window.

_Looks okay for an old guy?_ She repeated in her mind. _What the fuck am I saying?! He's waaaaaay too old! He doesn't look that good... does he?_ She felt her face heat up and did not want to turn around to look at him. Nope. Not at all. Not one bit. But her thoughts betrayed her. _He's not THAT bad, Ellie..._ "Shut up," she whispered to herself, looking at him over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confused

Hey, everyone, welcome your faces. So against what I thought this would be, people are actually checking this out and asking for more, so here ya go, guys. Now a quick update on what's gonna happen here: I'm going to try to keep the chapters' length to 1,000 words or more. I had trouble with the first few, but chapter 4 is around 6,000 words! So please bear with me. I only have up to chapter four written at the moment of this posting, but it shouldn't to me long to write more (each one usually takes me a day of two to write. I know, I have a lot of time on my hands write now *puns xD*, so I figured I'd do this. Anywho, enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a few days after the loss of Tess. Ellie felt guilty. She felt in some way responsible for Tess' death, and she didn't know how to fix it. But then again how could she fix it? Maybe she could try and cheer Joel up when he wasn't in his regular cranky mood. Maybe she would read him something from her joke book in another day or two. Or (try) to whistle behind his back.

But now they were looking for this guy named 'Bill.' Apparently Joel and Tess did business with him, although from what she's gathered, he was a frickin' psychopath. But her thoughts kept on going back to Joel...

_Maybe you can make it up to him sometime soon, somehow..._ She made a face.

_ And how so?_ She asked herself.

_We'll think of something..._

Ellie shook her head. Her mind was acting weird lately and whenever he got close to her the butterflies in her stomach seemed to come to life instantly. And she didn't know why! _He's just an old man!_ She argued with herself. _He's old enough to be your father! Your grandfather, maybe! Stop feeling like this, me!_

"Fuck," She mumbled.

"What was that?" Joel asked as he turned around.

She quickly looked up at him, putting some stray hair behind her ear. "Nothing," She didn't want him knowing what she was thinking. Tell the truth, she didn't want her knowing what she was thinking! She just wanted to forget about it. It didn't make sense to her. She decided to change the subject. "So where are we going again?"

He groaned, and she knew why. He had already told her once what they were going to do, she just hadn't been listening. "We're goin' to and old contact, a 'friend,' if you will. He's a little weird, but he owes me a favor, an' I'm hopin' he'll be able to get us a workin' car."

She nodded. "Got it." She was going to remember it this time! She didn't want to annoy him at all right now. She usually didn't try anyway. She just got bored and felt like finding something to do.

As they walked through an alley, she heard that familiar clicking sound. Shit. Joel had already drawn his weapon and aimed dawn the sights before the clicker was around the corner. and then, BOOM! An explosion from out of nowhere blew the clicker to pieces.

"The fuck was that?!" Ellie yelled.

"That," he looked at her. "Would be one of Bill's traps."

There was a shaky chuckle in her voice as she spoke. "Your friend a bit paranoid, maybe?"

"You could say that."

After avoiding a few more traps, they came across a bow on the truck. "Can I have it?" She asked, trying her best to look cute. "I'm a pretty good shot with that thing."

"How 'bout you let me handle these things?"

She frowned. _He didn't even look! Asshole._ "Come on. We could watch each others' backs."

"No." He said simply.

There was a clicker near them on a neighboring roof. He raised the bow. "Let's give this thang a try..."

She rolled her eyes. " 'Let's',"? She said, quite irritated. Then smiled. "No, no, I couldn't. You use it. In fact, how about you use all the fucking weapons we come across. I mean, what the hell would I need them for? I've got a knife, after all."

"Ellie,"

"Oh! And bricks. Let's not forget bricks."

"Ellie,"

"And I could use a bottle, but that's only if I run out of bricks, so-"

"Ellie!" He said quite loudly, getting the attention of the once sleeping clicker.

"Okay, geez. Sorry."

He took aim once again and let the arrow fly, hitting the clicker in the heart. It let out a gargling screech, slumped over, and died of blood loss within seconds. _Shit, that thing would be awesome to use! Too bad he's such an ass..._

After a few minutes of walking she decided to try to get him to give her a weapon she could actually use against infected.

"Joel?" She said again in her cutest voice, giving him puppy eyes.

He groaned and looked at her. "What?"

"When do I get my own gun?"

"Hmm," He said, acting like he was thoughtful for a moment. Of course she knew he was being sarcastic. "When I can learn to trust you with one."

"Ha, that's the excuse of the century."

"Smart girl. Now lets get movin'. It'll be dark soon."

She felt her face heat up by his compliment, even if he was just joking with her. Before she knew it, she thanked him. _He wasn't serious, Ellie!_

"Yer welcome." He said softly. She, in return, turned brighter red. Thankfully, his back was turned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you guys again for reading, and as always, I will see you! In the next chapter! Bye bye! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fuzzy Feeling

**Hai! So here's a new chapter for you guys to read (: I'll admit, I almost lost all my files on my stories 'cause I was dumb enough to think I could move them into the downloads file on my computer. Yeah. I didn't know what I was doing with this sight then and thought I had to move the files around to get them on here. Now I just copy 'n paste. Anyways, I'm changing my schedule on posting because the last two were uploaded around 3:00 am here :p Enjoy, and I will see you! In the next chapter!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Where the fuck is he?_ Ellie thought as she paced by the elevator shaft, waiting for Joel to return. _He's been gone a long time. He could be in trouble! She looked left, then looked right. I'll give him one more minute... _

After waiting another two minutes, she walked started down the hall. _Fuck it. I'm probably going to get chewed out for this, but if he needs my help, at least I'll be there._

As she walked down the hall, she heard running footsteps. She ducked down and found cover behind a crate. A hunter ran past her and dis She waited a moment and then was about to move on until she heard something heavy fall into what was most likely water and then grunting. She decided to follow the noise. When she got to the cause of it, she saw the hunter holding Joel under the water, while Joel was trying with all his might to reach his gun that was just out of reach.

Before she knew it she had the gun in hand and trained on the hunter's head, and then pulled the trigger without hesitation. Joel brought his head above the surfaced, gasping, and looking at Ellie, obviously surprised at seeing her behind his gun.

"Whoa," She said wide eyed. "I shot the hell outta that guy, huh?"

Joel wiped his mouth and spat out some water. "Ya sure did."

Ellie sat on a nearby crate. She felt nauseous. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Joel shook his head and took the gun from her. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"But you're glad I didn't, right?" She looked up at him, meeting his angry gaze.

"I'm glad I didn't get my head blown off by a god-damn kid!"

Now it was her turn to be angry. She didn't like being treated like a little kid. She could handle herself just fine! "You know what? No. How about a, 'hey, I know it wasn't easy, but it was either him or me.'" She calmed herself before she added, "You got anything like that for me?"

Joel looked away and let out a sigh. "Let's go."

"Lead the way."

As they made their way back up the ladder and down the hall, they past the elevator shaft. Now Ellie was smirking. _Yeah, I hope you see how close I still was to staying put. I was literally down the hall and around the fucking corner._

\- A Few Hours Later -

It was late. Ellie had finally decided to go to sleep. She had been up a while talking with Sam. The kid was alright, but he was young. If she had to guess, he was about 11 or 12. Then her thoughts went to Joel, his scent demanding Ellie's attention once she entered his room. At first she was mad at him for yelling at her and lecturing her for saving his life, and was going to let him sleep all by himself, but then he gave her a chance not 20 minutes later, letting her cover him as they picked off hunters. She looked at him and smiled. He was out like a light. _You are an_ _ass sometimes,_ she thought as she lay down beside him. _But you're okay..._

She lay there on her back for some time, just her and her thoughts. _Admit it, Ellie. You like him. You just don't want to admit that you do because you're scared he'll leave you._ Ellie turned over on her right side, facing Joel. "You're probably right about that..." She mumbled. She smiled once more and took his hand in hers, careful not to wake him up as she intertwined their fingers. It gave her a fuzzy feeling. She felt light headed; like all the oxygen had been zapped out of the air.

Why was this happening to her? She didn't understand it. What she thought was supposed to be a quick drop off turned out to be one long cross-country trip to find the Fireflies. And it was starting to do weird things to her. Before this Ellie never worried about the way she looked when she paced by a mirror. Now, every time she saw herself, she felt as if she had to fix her hair, brush off her jeans, adjust her shirt; It was annoying! It's only Joel, She'd tell herself, before the other part of her told her otherwise. That he was different now. That he was somehow special. That she was special too. _You just gotta impress him, get his attention somehow. Who knows, he might even like you back. You're just going to have to wait it out, Ellie. He'll come around... Hopefully..._

"Goodnight, Joel," She whispered. And she fell asleep snuggled up closely to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Heightened Senses

**Ok, I have decided to say 'fuck it' to uploadin' by schedule and just upload after I see that every chapter is finished. I'm sure you people will enjoy reading these at your leisure, too. Thank you, doomstra27 for the reviews. Yeah, I had a lot o' fun with the whole weapons argument they had, and I figured it'd be good for her character to have mental arguments with herself as well. You will definitely see more of her sassy attitude, but also a sweet side as well.**

** Enjoy! ^_^**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was finally over. After all the running from that damn HMMWV, and shooting, and Joel and Henry almost being clicker chow, Ellie could just catch her breathe and walk in the beautiful morning sun. The birds sang their song in the warm late July sun, letting her know that it was relatively safe. She just wanted to be done with this. They had come across an old ice cream truck and she felt that pinch in her heart that she always felt when she wanted to know what the world would have been like twenty years ago. It didn't seem fair. _Joel got to live in the good ol' days, and I get stuck in this fucking piece of shit of a time!_ She kicked a brick, sqinting in pain as she did so, immediately regretting it. _Fuck! Great idea, dip-shit! It is a heavy, solid object!_

This was exactly the reason why Ellie was fighting to be part of the cure: Too be able to see the world the way it was. She wanted to taste things she'd never tasted, touch things that were out of reach, and see places she wouldn't be able to without special transportation. "I don't get it," She said jogging to catch up to Joel's side.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, smiling down at her. "An' what might that be?"

Ellie smiled back. He had taken the bait and she was glad to see he was in his -rare- good mood. "People just lived out here where ever they wanted, did what ever they wanted for a job, and ate when ever they pleased? Plus they went where ever for a... what was it..." She pursed her lips for a moment, trying to remember what Winston had called it. "A vacation?" The old soldier had mentioned that he had gone to the Grand Canyon with his family 'back in the day' and had even showed her a picture of it.

"Yep," Joel said, clearly taken aback. "Although you did have to work at what you were qualified for, you could live in a nice home, snack on chips, ice cream, chocolate... And vacations all depended on how much money you made or what your job's employer could afford." He touched his watch out of habit. He did that a lot when he talked about the past. One day she'd ask him why he was shill wearing the broken thing. His voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I went to California once an' tried to surf, but I-"

"No fucking way!" She squealed.

Joel jumped at her high pitch. "Jesus, girl! What in the Sam hell are you so excited about?"

"I've been saving up for trip to California to surf since fucking forever! You're shitting me! No way!"

He shrugged. "It's true. I couldn't ride worth shit, neither. And one wave was so strong it pertnearly ripped my ankle from its socket."

"That is so fucking cool, Joel. You've gotta teach me how to surf if we get the chance!"

Joel let out a genuine laugh from deep down in his stomach. "Oh, ho, Ellie. First off, you gotta learn how to swim."

"Right." _And you're the perfect teacher. _

As the four made their way down the road and into a house, they heard growling and hissing coming from upstairs. Ellie and Joel both reached for their guns on instinct, making their way up the stairs. Sam and Henry covered the front door, but Ellie just figured that they were lazy, not wanting to get their hands a little bloody.

Ellie made her way to a dresser that was blocking the hall that led to the noise, making sure to keep her head low and her ears open. Joel was right behind her, and crouched over her. She froze. Her back was tucked into his chest and lower abdomen, his inner right leg pressed against her outer thigh. Ellie all of a sudden felt too how. The heat on her back made her shirt stick to her back from the sweat and his hot breathe made her red hair move in and out of her vision. To her right was his hand with his Taurus .44 revolver, ready to protect her from any threats. Her face burnt and her hands shook. It felt so secure and yet she was scared. Not of him or what was making that god-awful noise, but from the new feelings that made her heart flutter and filled her belly with butterflies and needles.

"I'm going to see what's over there," He whispered into her ear. The hair on her neck stood straight up and goosebumps covered her arms, although her long sleeves concealed them.

_Holy fucking shit, that was awesome!_ She nodded her head, still shaking. "o-ok,"

Moments later Joel came back from the room where the sound had originated from and shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"Well?" Ellie asked standing, knees still wobbly.

"Just a couple a' cats doin' their business in there." He walked past her, brushing shoulders as he did. "Let's go."

"Ok,"

Ellie was not going to sleep well tonight. Not with her stomach in knots like this. She actually hoped that that would happen again soon. As she followed Joel, they passed a bathroom and she got a peek in the mirror. Shit! My hair is out of place! And I'm as red as the evening sunset!_ Eep!_ She made quick to fix her hair, but she didn't know if it looked right. _I wish I didn't do that every single time! _

Little did she know that it would only get worse.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confessions

**I'm glad y'all are enjoyin' this, an' here's a new update for ya. This is the long chapter I was reffering to, but I had to readjust things, so it's about a thousand words shorter, but I don't think anyone will mind too terribly much. Alright, I'll see y'll in the next chapter, which I will be workin' on as we spea- er... read... yeah ;) **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie walked up to Joel after seeing the horses once again, and she saw Joel's brother Tommy and Tommy's wife, Maria, fighting. "What's that all about?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, barely acknowledging her.

She made a face. "Is that about me?"

"We'll talk about it later." Now he seemed angry again.

Ellie didn't like this. If he was holding out on her about this, then it surely had to do with her. _He's getting Tommy to take me the rest of the way to the Fireflies! That's why he wants to talk about it later! He's shrugging you off on someone else! He's afraid off getting too attached!_ She felt betrayed! Like her didn't even care how she felt! Once she walked around the corner and out of Joel's sight she ran as fast as she could, tears welling in her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks. _He doesn't want me anymore! I told you!_ The negative part of her mind said as she ran towards the stables.

_No! He's afraid of growing attached to you, Ellie! He doesn't want to go through the pain of losing you! _

She wiped her tears on her sleeve before she entered the stables and put on her best smile, hoping to mask the pain inside, at least until she could get to the gate and outside. She acted sweet, and played innocent when she spoke with the stable master. She got him to saddle up a horse and let her out with ease. Once she was to the gate, she opened it, against the guards orders, and rode her horse as fast as she could. Some hunters tried to stop her, but they just weren't they brightest of individuals, and their aim was probably amongst the worst she'd ever seen.

Ellie pulled the reins and slowed the horse to a trot once she came across a ranch. It looked like it was still in perfect condition; untouched by the infected world. Once she entered, she was amazed to find it still completely intact. It was pretty clean, all the windows were still in place, and the roof looked like it was still keeping the rain out. Ellie walked up stairs, went down the hall, and went in what seemed to be a girls room. No sooner had she closed the doors than the tears started to fall. She leant her back against the door and slid door it, burying her face in her hands, the sobs becoming uncontrollable and her breathing rapid and irregular, barely able to take in more air before the next sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh, Joel," She cried, her eyes starting to sting. "W-why? Why d-did you h-ave to do th-this to u-us? To me? It hurts! I lo-ve you!"

Ellie brought her knees to her chest and put her forehead to her knees, calming her breathing, but the tears still fell slowly. "Joel..."

And then she starting sobbing again.

\- Half Hour Later -

Ellie heard horses approaching and quickly wiped her face and blew her nose, not wanting Joel to know that she had been crying. She sat down by a window and grabbed a diary that lay close to her. She flipped it open to a random spot and read where ever her eyes landed.

"Ellie?" She heard Joel say from downstairs. "Ellie!" He yelled louder.

"I'm up here!" She really didn't want to see him right now. He wan't being understanding of her feelings. Didn't he see how much it hurt her? She decided to stop herself before she starting crying again... but she was going to tell him how she felt if he started bull-shitting her.

He entered the room and she played it cool, looking at him, saying, "Is this all they had to worry about back then? Boys? Movies?" She looked back down at the diary. "Which shirt went with which skirt? Pretty bizarre."

Joel sighed and motioned for her to come to his side. "C'mon. We're leavin'."

She looked up and met his gaze, closing the diary. "And if I say no?"

"Do you have any idea what your life means? Puttin' yourself at risk? It's pretty god-damn stupid!"

"Maybe I don't care about that anymore!" She said standing up, starting to feel angry and broken all at once.

He looked around the room and put his palms out by his sides. "What do you want from me?"

"Admit you wanted to get rid of me the whole time!"

Joel looked away. "Tommy knows this area better tha-"

She took a step toward him. "Will you stop with the bull-shitting?! Just tell me that you never cared about me and wanted to get rid of me the whole time!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I trust him more than I trust myself!"

_Lies and excuses. It's what he's good at, Ellie,_ She told herself. _He's just trying to shut you up again. _"Oh, fuck that. What are you so afraid of? That I'm going to end up like Sam? I can't get infected!"

"We are not talking about this," He said, turning to leave.

"I'm not her, you know." It was risky bringing up his daughter, but she wanted him to know that she didn't see herself as that.

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" He turned around and looked her right in the eye.

"Maria told me about Sarah and I-"

"Ellie!" He spoke up, then quieted, his voice sounding broken. "You are treadin' on some mighty thin ice here."

Ellie took another slow step towards him. "I'm sorry about your daughter Joel, but I have lost people too."

"You have no idea what loss is!" He spat. She was ready to cry. He was going through so much pain and guilt of his own that he couldn't see hers.

"Everyone I've ever cared about has either died or left me! Everyone," She pushed him as hard as she could. "Fucking 'cept for you!" Now Ellie started crying. "So don't tell me I'd be better off with someone else because the truth is I would only be more scared."

She was so close. Her lips were mere inches away from his. She'd risk him leaving her for her small declaration of feelings.

"I love you, Joel." She said with a shaky voice, looking at him through tear-stained eyes. "Why can't you see that? Not only am I not your daughter, but I don't want to be!"

"Jesus Christ..." He took a step back. "Ellie," He said softly. "You ain't thinkin' straight here. You're just scared of me leavin' an' are tryin' to find a way to make me stick arou-"

"That's not it!" She stomped her foot. "I've fucking loved you since the beginning! Ever since I saw you, I've had these weird feelings slowly crawling into my heart!" Now she started sobbing, saying things quickly without taking a breathe. "It caught me off guard that first night at your hideout and,and,and then after Tess died an-and then the way you always protected me when we entered the hunters' Q-Z, and-"

"Ellie!" He said in a soft but concerned manner. "Take a breathe for god's sake. You're gonna pass out if you keep that up!"

She gasped. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't breathing in. She wanted to voice how much she cared about him that she had completely forgotten to breathe. Ellie let out a quiet, "ok..."

Joel took her by the shoulders, much like the way he had done Sarah just after she had seen him shoot their neighbor. "I understand. I do. We've been together so long and kept each other safe, watched each other's backs an' kept each other warm, but this ain't right," He looked down between the two of them, then met her soft, streaming eyes with his dark ones. "Us. Back in my day, thi-"

"Admit that you don't feel the same and I will go with Tommy."

Joel's composer finally broke and his voice was shaky. "I... I can't do that, baby-girl..." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the pain evident. "I'm too scared of losin' you, but I'm even more scared of seein' you torn apart by one of those things out there... I... I..."

Ellie was shocked. She had never seen this man cry before, much less be this short of words. Inthe past, if he couldn't talk about something, he'd shut down; switch off the emotion and hide the darkness deep inside. Now he seemed genuinely at a loss. His soft cries barely escaped his quivering lips. "Joel," She wrapped her arms around him, her hand reaching up to find the back of his shoulders, and her cheek resting on his chest. "I'm sooo sorry about all you've lost. I've lost so many also, lost so much. I've lost the entire Q-Z because of my infection. I feel like I have nowhere I belong anymore..." She looked up at him and smiled. "Except with you."

He took a sharp breathe, composing himself as he placed his hands carefully around her. He still treated her as is she would break under his touch; Like she was fragile. She liked it but she hated it. It showed how much he cared but also showed how scared he was.

"Hold me tighter," She whispered. "I promise I won't shatter." He did as she asked. He was so warm. She was sure he had damp patches on his shirt from her tears that had soaked in it, but he didn't mind.

"I got'chu, sweetheart. I ain't gon' let you go..."

"Joel?" She said, easing her face from his. He looked at her in return, asking her with his eyes. She inhaled deeply and continued. "Will... Will you... kiss me...?"

He gave the slightest of nods and pressed his forehead to hers, watching her chest rise and fall faster, then he met her eyes. She searched his. He had the same need in his eyes that she knew he could read in her own. He bought his lips just millimeters from hers, letting her make the last move. He was going to let her go at her own speed. All she would have to do is tilt up only the slightest, and they'd change things between them forever.

And she did. It was like lightning struck her, but in a good way, she figured. His chapped and course lips felt right on her small, full ones. She tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. She was as close as she could be to him and yet she didn't feel close enough! _Fuck! This is actually happening, Ellie!_ She let out a small squeal of delight and tried to pull him closer, moaning into his mouth. Joel was no different.

He had had his arms wrapped firmly around her waste and once she had put her arms around his neck, no sooner had he pulled her hips into his. He groaned upon feeling their intimate contact. She felt so right! Her tiny frame fit perfectly into his! He had never wanted anything so badly aside from having Sarah back. But he knew now that he had to let her go. He just needed the time to grieve. But right now was the time to be there for Ellie and himself. It'd been so long since they'd come up for air. Sure, they stole little of oxygen when they pulled away for just a second, only to meet each others' moist lips again, but it didn't suffice for very long.

He pulled back and they both gasped for air. Ellie's lungs stung. She panted from the intensity of it all. It felt as if she were in shock, yet completely in control. "Holy shit!" She whispered, out of breathe. "That-*pant*- was- *gasp* -Awesome!"

Joel smiled. "Ellie, I lo-"

Tommy barged in and hid around to corner, rifle in hand. "There's bandits inside! Better sort this out later!"

Joel grabbed his 9mm pistol and jogged to the window. "There's two coming in."

"There's more inside! I counted around four. Possibly five."

"Right. Tommy, you go to the stairs and watch them from around the corner so you can see their back if they try to come up."

Tommy nodded. "Right."

"Ellie," He looked at the girl he loved so much, who was clearly none too happy that they had been interrupted. "You stay close to me, ya' here?"

Ellie pulled out her Beretta. "Yeah. Got it."

"Here," He handed her his shotgun pistol, which he had added a side folding stock to for her. "This should be more your size than my 12 gauge."

She smiled. "Thanks, Joel." She holstered her pistol and pulled out the stock, tucking it into her shoulder and looked down the bead sights. It fit her perfectly. Joel then handed her a few 4 round magazines for it.

They kept their heads low, listening intently, hearing the men's footsteps. One went to the kitchen, another to the bathroom, and two others walked past the stair case. Ellie pulled out her knife while Joel crept beside her. He grabbed the one on the right while Ellie jump on the other one, who seemed to be in his early twenties, stabbing him in the neck, throat, and then heart. But he wouldn't go down!

_C'mon, you motherfucker! Die already!_ She stabbed him a few more times before he turned and jammed her into a picture on the was behind them, breaking the glass. _Agh, fuck! _

"They're *gurgle*-*cough* over- Augh! Here!" The bandit screamed as he spat out blood. He he took a step forward and then smashed her in between him and the wall again, her grip loosening and her head feeling dizzy. Then Joel grabbed him by the back of the neck with one hand and caved in his bleeding throat with the other. Ellie jumped off and watched as he slumped to the ground, holding his neck as he suffocated.

"Motherfucker," She spat, making sure to stay quiet. Then she wiped her nose, blood slowly trickling out. She looked at Joel who nodded to her bloody hand. "I'm fine," She said wiping her nose again. "He just wouldn't give up." Her cheek also hurt like hell and she entire back stung and ached. "Fuck, he hit hard for someone bleeding to death."

Joel nodded and the man from the kitchen ran to to where he had heard the yelling, only to find his dead friends. "Oh, shit! You're gonna pay for thi-!"

*BAM!* *BOOM!* Ellie fired her shotgun just a second before Joel pulled the trigger on his, sending the bandit into the wall across the room, his blood and guts hanging out for his chest and stomach regions.

"Alright," Ellie said, relieved to be done with them. "I think that's all of the-"

"The hell is going on out here?!" The last bandit yelled coming out of the bathroom from behind Ellie. "Aw, SHIT!" He grabbed Ellie, wrapping his arm tightly around her neck. She engaged the blade on her knife and tried to stab him in the eye, but he grabbed her hand and crunched her fingers together, causing her to yelp in pain and let go of her knife. Then the bandit had it pressed tightly against her neck.

"Easy, son," Joel said pointing his 9mm at the hunter.

"Fuck you, old man! You fucking killed my friends! And now if you don't side over your weapons, I'm gonna fucking kill this little bitch!"

Joel weighed his options. Tommy wouldn't be able to help with this. The stairs were directly behind Joel, and the bandit would kill Ellie as soon as he saw him. The only thing he could do was comply, or take a risky shot; One he'd done many times to save Tess. He looked at Ellie and she knew what he was going to do. She looked scared but had a small smile play across her lips, and winked at Joel.

Joel kept the gun trained on the hunter, but his face read defeat. "Alright, son, you win.." *BANG* The bandit dropped dead in an instant.

Ellie's knife just brushed her throat as he fell, blood and brain matter exploded on the right side of her face and the back of her head. "Aw, fuck, Joel!" She gasped as she fell to her knees, scooping up her knife by her side. "Gross!"

"Sorry," He helped Ellie up and held her tightly to his chest, in which she buried her face. "Alright, Tommy! You can come down now!"

"Jesus, Joel," He heard Tommy say from behind him.

"I know, Tommy. But I had no other choice."

His little brother nodded. "I know too. It's just so gruesome."

"And disgusting," Ellie added, wiping the blood from her face. Although it felt to her like it was just smearing. Which she wasn't completely wrong about. Her nose was still bleeding, the blood and brains were still in her hair, becoming crumbly as it dried, and she felt like she had swam in pig guts. She was ready to throw up. "Ugh, like back in Vietnam, huh?"

Both the men laughed. Joel said, "Do you even know what that was?"

She shrugged. "Another war from back in the day that America won?"

Joel smiled. "Something like that." He then looked at his little brother. "You won't be takin' Ellie to the Fireflies, Tommy." He said as they mounted their horses.

"What in the Sam hell do you mean?"

"Ellie, get on up here, girl,"

"Joel," Tommy said, confused.

"I mean, Tommy," Joel explained. "I'll be takin' her."

He looked surprised. "You sure? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, but you have more to lose than I if you left. You have a wife, and a town to watch out for. I'd only lose my gear if I died on this trip."

Ellie felt a twinge of pain in her heart. The thought of Joel dying was unbearable.

"Alright," Tommy said turning his horse to his town, after he explained where the Fireflies should be. "You should at least come back to rest up an' get some supplies."

"Y'know? I might take you up on that offer. Rest up and head out before the sun rises tomorrow. Whatta ya' say, Ellie?"

"Fuck, yeah," She said as she rested her head on his back. "I need a shower badly," She whined.

"Alright then," Tommy said, leading them back. "Then it's settled."

As they rode back, Ellie thought about her future with Joel; where it could lead. She loved that man more than life itself and wanted to spend the rest of it with him by her side. But how long would he last? He was much older than she was, and that could create some hardships ahead of them, especially for Joel. But she decided they'd take it one day at a time. Focus on the now and maybe as far as next week.

\- After Dinner At Tommy's -

Once they got to the town and Tommy gave them their own place to sleep for the night, Ellie made a beeline for the shower.

"Ellie," Joel called before she got all the way up the stairs. She kept her hand on the railing and looked at him from under her arm, head up-side-down. Her hair, dirty and bloody as it was, swayed beautifully as it hung freely. Joel could only see her back and her eyes peeking from under her arm. It was adorable.

"Yes?"

He smiled at her and let out a chuckle. "Tommy said that the hot water only lasts about twen'y to thirty minutes, so try an' make it quick."

Ellie smiled devilishly, and he could see that in her eyes. "Why don't you join me?" She giggled. "Then we'll both be able to take a longer shower with hot water. And we'll be able scrub each others back..."

He looked back at the door and then looked down at the floor, pondering her reasoning. Of course he knew what she was asking him, but he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. "Not this time, baby-girl. I'm just..." He looked at her and she nodded.

"We'll take it slow then, Joel." She promised. "In the mean time, I'll try to save you some hot water." She joked.

"Cute," He chuckled.

Ellie bounded up the rest of the stairs and left the bathroom door open just a crack. _If he changes his mind, he won't have to knock._ She looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified at what she saw. A stream of dried blood had ran from her nose, down her face, continued down her neck, and halfway down her shirt. _Those are going to be hard to get out,_ she thought, referring to the blood stained stream on her T. The blood and left over brains had dried completely in her hair. She cringed at the sight of it. Ellie then turned on the water, stripped down, and looked back in the mirror. The sight wasn't much better without clothing. Dirt, blood and bruises covered her pale, slender body. She couldn't wait any longer. She jumped in the shower, the hot water stung her shoulders, and her ass ached, definitely bruised from her fight with the bandit.

"Fuck!" She shrieked in pain, turning down the steaming hot water. It hurt a lot. She found the right temperature and groaned in relief to wash of all that shit that clung to her hair like an unwanted baby chick. Thankfully, with a little soap (and continuous scrubbing), she felt clean again. She had even managed to save Joel some hot water. Throwing on her grey shorts and blue tank top, she walked out of the bathroom and to her room, where she found Joel near the window, looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Hey, Joel," She said throwing her dirty clothes in a basket nearby. "Shower's open."

"Alright," He looked back at her and smiled. She hoped that she looked okay. Her hair was still down and damp, but at least it wasn't all over the place. "Ellie," He said with deep concern.

Ellie jumped. "Yeah? What? Is there something wrong?"

"Ellie," He repeated, pain evident on his face. "Sit on the bed an' turn around."

She did as she was told. He sat behind her and felt his hands lifting her shirt as high as he could under her arms.. "Joel...?"

"Just trust me, Ellie," He said reassuringly. "Lift up your arms, sweetheart."

She did. Once he got her shirt all the way off her body, he handed her it, showing her the huge bloodstain on the upper shoulder region that had been draining its way down.

"Oh, Christ!" He whispered. "Ellie, you've got glass shards all over in your shoulder blades! What in hell happened?"

_Fuck. That's why it stings._ "My fight with the bandit..." She started, her mind reeling back to her fight earlier. "I was on his back, stabbing him with my knife, and... he tried to get me off, ramming me into a picture behind me."

"Jesus. You've got glass all over in your skin." He leant over she she could see him as she looked over her shoulder. "I gotta clean this out."

"Ok,"

"Ellie," Joel said, looking at the black fabric strap going across her back that had holes and rips in from her encounter earlier. "I'm gonna have to unclip your bra back here if I'm gonna get these things out. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. She knew there was nothing sexual about this. He knew she was in pain and she knew it pained him just to see her this way.

"This is gonna hurt like hell, so if you have to, cry an' scream all you need to, alright?"

Ellie nodded again. She didn't like the idea of have little pieces of glass being pulled out of her back, but leaving them there would only make things ten times worse. Joel started by getting the 'bigger' ones, which were probably no larger then his thumb nail. Although it hurt, and tears streamed down her eyes for a second time in one day, she could feel how gentle and caring he was being with her. Every ten seconds he'd pat down her back with an ice cold rag and carefully pull another shard out, and then he'd repeat the process. All in all, it took about an hour and a half, but all the shards were now out, the wounds were cleaned, and she was being patched up.

"There ya are," He said, handing her her black tank top, which was loser than any of her other clothes. "Now we're gonna have to stay another day so the wound at least has time to scab." He washed his hands and smiled at the young girl who was smiling back at her with gratitude. "In the mean time," He continued. "Not tight clothing, no strenuous work, an' no shootin'. Understand? I don't wanna have to be patchin' you up again."

"Yes, sir, Joel." Ellie saluted, standing up as tall as she could, and stuck out her chest. But then immediately regretted it, seeing as how it made her back sting in pain again. "Ah!" She whined. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"Sorry, Ellie," Joel said, wrapping his arms around her lower waist, obviously not wanted to cause any more pain than she was already in. She sighed deeply, happily even, to be in his warm embrace. They lay down on her bed and snuggled closely together.

"I love you, Joel," She whispered once she thought he had fallen asleep. He in return held held closer, whispering back to her, surprising her back making her smile and her heart leapt for joy.

"I love you too, Ellie."


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't You Dare Leave ME

**Hey, y'all. New chapter for all you happy faces. I'll try to have a new chapter tomorrow mornin'.**

** doomstra27 - Yeah, I have a bit of time on my hands. Not much to do out here in the cold fall weather of the beautiful open country of Wisconsin. **

**AspectOfCourage - Please tell me how I should fix Ellie's character. The last thing I want is to present either her or Joel incorrectly. Thanks.**

**As always, enjoy and review! :D**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There's the university," Joel said, looking over his shoulder to the young red headed girl behind him. She nodded and rested her cheek on the back of his shoulder. It felt good to be right behind him. It was a cold and windy fall day, but his body heat was comforting, and knowing that he loved her made her feel even warmer.

He had spent the last hour explaining this weird sport that people used to pay to see called football. It seemed complicated. And why would you watch a bunch of guys run around a field throwing and chasing a stupid pointed oval anyway? Why couldn't girls play in the... NFL, was it? Was it just for guys to be able to drink beer? That's what Winston said he did back in the day. He'd just go over to his neighbor's house just to get a few free drinks and snacks. She had to admit, the old bastard was smart.

"So did you go to any games back then?" She asked, straining her neck to try to rest her chin on his right shoulder. _Why did I have to be so short? I know Joel said it was attractive, but this sucks!_

He shook his head. "Nah, I was pretty busy with work an' raisin' Sarah. I barely had time to catch the Thanksgivin' game."

"Oh," She pursed her lips, deep in thought. He was becoming more trusting of her, mentioning a little more about his good memories he had of the past. Then he laughed. "What?" She smiled, happy to hear it.

"Oh, I was just rememberin' back on one Thanksgivin', back when Sarah... she, ah... She tried to make a Thanksgivin' dinner while I was still at work." He shoulders shook with more laughter following. "She had managed to burn the damn turky, the inside was still frozen because she had put it in that way an' turned it up on triple the heat, an' her stuffin' was just a bunch of bread that she had torn up an' thrown inside of that poor bird. She put a bag of frozen cranberries in the blender, a little gadget that ground up food an' such, but forgot to put the lid on it, and just when I walked in, she was screamin', berries and juice flyin' all over the ceiling and floor."

Ellie joined in the laughter, happy to see him actually joyful. It was strange seeing him like that, but it was refreshing. "What happened? Did she get in any trouble?" _Probably got latrine duty for a month!_

"Sure," He shrugged. "She got all electronics taken away for two weeks. No phone, computer, but not too much trouble. She was only ten or so."

"Holy shit! Only two weeks? You guys sure did live in a laid back time, Joel!" She couldn't believe it. People wasted that much food and practically got away with it then!_ If I did that, I might end up cleaning and looking for supplies outside the wall! _

"Well, back then, a phone mattered a lot to a girl around your age. Facebook, textin'; yeah. She was angry for that duration of time."

"Geez, Joel. You know what would happen these days if that happened! I mean, it's not like supplies are just falling off the ceiling."

"Fallin' from the sky," He corrected.

"That too."

After a few minutes went by, Joel got off the horse and headed for a garage. "You stay with Callus," He said, looking back at her. "What kind of name is 'Callus' anyway?"

She shrugged. "It's not my fault you forgot to ask Tommy his name."

" 'Callus.' " He mumbled to himself. He found some supplies and came back out, a small smile on his face.

"What, Joel?"

"Oh, just found some parts and a craftin' table."

Ellie rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys. "Oh, great. What'd you break this time?" She teased. The last time he tried to 'upgrade' something, he ended up breaking his hunting rifle, and was barely about to fix it with the few spare parts he had left.

"I di'n't break nothin', you wise ass. Now scootch."

"We really need a double saddle, Joel. My ass hurts like hell!"

"I know, but until we find one, you'll either have to ride back there, or walk."

"Can we pleeeease walk, Joel?" She whined. "It'd be soooo romantic."

"Tssh, 'romantic.' " Joel looked around. It was clear, and the sunset did look really nice as it set. "Alright, Ellie. We can walk for a bit." He slipped off of the saddle and placed his hands on her hips, helping her down and she rested her hands on his shoulders as she slid off.

"Fuck, yeah," She said softly. It felt great to be off and on the ground again, but she still didn't like the view. "I'm too short," She pouted.

"You're jus' fine, sweetheart. It adds to your cuteness."

"Yeah, well, I'd still like to be a few inches taller. I've only grown a quarter inch in the last year. I think I'm done getting taller."

"Well, I won't be complainin'." He pulled her close and wrapped his large arms around her. She admired his muscle mass, his wide shoulders; It all made him Joel.

They walked their way to the science building, his arm around her, hand resting on her hip, thumb making little warm circles. Her arm could barely make it around his frame. The combination of short arms and his wide frame made her furrow her brow. Then they heard it.

"Infected," She grumbled.

"You stay here with the horse."

"Are you sure?" She grabbed his hand.

He nodded and grabbed his revolver, his go-to weapon when it came to infected. The 9mm was used against for hunters and bandits.

"Joel," she said, leaning in to kiss him. He brought his lips to hers and then closed the gate. 'Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am," He smiled.

And she did as she was told. "What do you think, Callus?" She asked the horse, rubbing his snout. He let out snort and she smiled. "Yeah, my cowboy will be right back. There's no need to worry."

A few screeches and pained moans disturbed her thought and her head shot up, looking in the direction of the sounds. After a few moments, she saw Joel walk down the stairs, putting away his bow. She sighed in relief. _That's a good sign. If his bow is out, it means they didn't know he was there, and he got out clean. _

"Hey," She said after she had opened the gate and mounted Callus. "I was thinking, I would've wanted to be an astronaut."

"Is that a fact?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Can you imagine being up there all by yourself? Would've been cool... just saying."

"Scoot," He ordered. She did.

"What about you? What did you wanna be?"

"Well, when I was little, I wanted to be..." HE paused, and she scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "A singer."

"No way,"

"I'm serious," He said softly.

"Sing something!" Ellie said cheerfully.

"I don't think so..."

"Come on, I promise won't laugh."

"Eh, no."

"Joel," She said, using the cutest voice she had. "Pleeeeeease?" But he remained silent. _I'll get him to sing for me someday._ She laughed at the way it sounded. Her mind wondered to him singing on a front porch, guitar in on his lap, and her looking up at him, on her knees on the ground. Then he took her inside and to her room, where he-.

"Yeah?" He said, as if he asked her a question.

"Um..." Her face heated up. "Could you repeat that, please?" He laughed, making her face turn more red than it already was.

"I asked where you'd want to live if you could go anywhere."

"Oh, I, uh..." She stuttered. The image of them having their own place was flashing through her head, and there room was huge. The bed was a good size as well...

"Well?" He asked again.

"I, uh... I'd like to live out in the country somewhere near a town, but a couple miles from it. A nice two story house would be nice. A porch and a swing would be a nice touch as well."

"Looks like we both have the same idea." She stiffled a giggle._ Are you sure you've got the same ideas? _

They found a way in and he helped her up through the whole in the science lab wall. Joel found yet another crafting bench, after he had found some new tools to fix things up. He gave the excuse that it made his weapons 'better', but Ellie just thought he liked playing around with his toys. Then they got jumpscared by something that actually hid. Later on they found out what it really was.

"Well," Ellie started, disappointed upon finding not a single Firefly. "Maybe in all that research they turned into fucking monkeys."

"We'll find something, kiddo," He took her hand in his and they found a Firefly locked in a room. Granted he was dead, but he was a Firefly. That counted for something, right?

The late Firefly had left a recorder with his last thoughts and where to find the rest of the Fireflies.

Then a light caught their attention. "Fireflies?" She asked.

Joel grabbed her arm in a hurry. "Get down!" He said, pulling her down with him.

The shot just missed her. "Who the fuck are these guys?!" She said.

"I don't know, but we are gettin' out of here!"

Ellie followed Joel in the next room and two men barged in, one with a hatchet, the other with a a 2x4. Joel blasted them both away with his shotgun.

"Holy shit, Joel!" She exclaimed.

"Just keep movin'."

They made there way down a flight of stairs and through some more hunters, but they were taken care of with ease, moving to the balcony and coming to a door. The moment Joel put his hand on the handle, a hunter burst through and had his back again the guardrail, the hunter's hands in a choke hold. Joel fought to get the hunter off, but he just got pushed back into the railing and it broke, both falling over the edge and down into a garbage dump. The hunter landed head first into a pile of huge glass shards, and Joel was impaled in the belly just right of his belly button. He groaned in pain and shock almost immediately followed. Ellie slid down some yellow power cables and took her place by Joel's side.

"Oh, shit! What do you want me to do?"

"Move," He groaned again.

"What?"

"Move!" He pushed her out of the way and shot two more hunters as they busted through the double doors.

"Now," He said, head falling back on the cold ground, revolver on his chest. "I'm gonna need you to pull."

"Ok... ready?"

"Pull!" And she did. He screamed in pain and the blood poured from his wounds.

"C'mon, Joel," She took his hand in hers and pulled him down the hall. After flanking yet another asshole with a gun, the two of them were almost to the front door when Joel's knees gave out.

"Here, lean on me," Ellie offered him her shoulder.

"No," Joel said, lifting himself up. _Him and his fucking pride! Even in pain he can't take a little bit of help!_

"Well can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Then fucking walk!"

Just another twenty feet... Ellie thought as she looked back at the man she worried so much for right now.

"Behind you..." He moaned.

"Wha-?" She turned around and sure enough, there were two more! _When the hell will they run out of men?!_ Luckily, they were only armed with melee weapons. She drew her Beretta and killed the first. *click* _Out of bullets now?!_

"Oh, shit!" She shoved the fresh magazine inside and racked the slide forward, but didn't get off another shot before she was hit in the head and knocked over with a pipe. *BANG! BANG! BANG!*

She quickly got back up on her feet regardless of the newly acquired headache, and helped Joel up, putting his arm around her and leading him to the exit.

"If I get you out of this, you are so singing for me!" She earned a pained laugh from him.

"You wish."

\- A Few Miles Away -

Ellie looked over her shoulder and sighed. "I think we're safe."

Joel started losing breath. "Joel?" She asked, concerned. He started to tip over and fell of the horse. "Shit!" She jumped of after him and knelt by his side, pulling him by his shoulders. "Joel?! C'mon, get up! Get up, get up, get up! C'mon, Joel, you gotta tell me what to do! Joel?!" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. She wasn't going to give up. She had to be strong! "C'mon, Joel! Don't you fucking leave me! Don't you dare fucking leave me! I need you!"

"E-Ellie," He said as he shivered. _He going into a a deeper state of shock, Ellie! Keep him talking!_

"Yeah, I'm here! C'mon, talk to me!"

"Ellie..."

"Yes, Joel, I'm here! You can't sleep now! We gotta get home first!"

"Home," He coughed. "I wanna take you h-home, sweet-heart..."

"Tell me about our home, Joel," She was beyond desperate now to keep him from leaving. "What does it look like?"

'It-it's the cu-cu-cutest little thang that*gasp*you'll ever see." He said as she looked for things to build a little ting to drag him behind Callus. "A cozy lil' p-porch an' a wooden swing for us to sit on an-an' look at the sunset..."

"That's great, Joel," She said as she taped and tied some sticks and her blanket together, and then helped him onto it. "What's the inside look like?"

"El-Ellie," He mumbled again.

"Just hold on, Joel! I'm not asking much, just fucking hold on! Tell me about the inside!"

And he did. His voice was shaky and hard to hear, but she got him to tell her about the living room, the kitchen which had all the food they would ever need, and the upstairs master bedroom where they slept.

_I just have to find some fishing wire and a needle! Stitch him up and then find some antibiotics!_ _Then after a few months, I'll try and make him sing as payment for saving his life!_

Little did she know what the winter had in store for them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**There! This took me about 4 hours to get done, but I finally got it done! Hell, yeah! See y'all later! And goodnight! :)**


	7. Chapter7-Everything Happens For A Reason

Ellie shivered as she pet Callus in the freezing cold garage. She had figured that the house was the safest place to be, seeing that it was boarded up and it even had a basement. "Good boy," She told the marvelous animal, kissing his snout, and throwing his some hay she had found at a trading post. It was the cleanest or freshest, but at least it was something for him to eat. She made her way down the basement steps quickly and felt Joel's forehead. She made a face. _He's still burning up. I need to find him some medicine, and fast, or he might not make it..._

"E-Ellie..." Joel whispered, his breath shaking violently. He was dreaming of her again. She gave a pained smile and laid down beside him, placing her hand on his chest.

"I'm here, big guy," She whispered back. "You're gonna be ok." She knew she was saying it more to comfort herself than anything, but it made her feel better. "And we'll be able to go home soon..."

\- The Next Morning -

Ellie woke up cold and stiff. It sucked sleeping in the freezing basement, even on a mattress, she could still feel the cold concrete floor beneath them. She kissed Joel's cheek as he still slept and decided it was time to scavenge up some food. She grabbed her Beretta and checked the magazine. Empty. _Shit. Guess it's time to use that bow that I 'borrowed' from those fuckers. _

Throwing the bow over her shoulder and stepping up on Callus' saddle, Ellie rode out to find something they could eat, and that they could eat that was warm. Then in the corner of her eye, she saw it. _A fucking rabbit! I mean, it's not much, but it's meat, and it's fresh meat at that! Joel would take that over canned peaches any day, and I definitely won't complain about not eating those things!_ Canned peaches were disgusting. They were stale to her, and knowing the age didn't help any either. Some of them had patches of rust on them or a dent, and once you opened it you immediately regretted it. The smell of the 'fresher' ones was also something to be less than desired. But today she had found a can of that, canned beans, and crushed pineapple. "Let's hope they're still good, Callus," She had told her horse as she packed the clean can in the saddle bags.

SWOOSSssssh-CHUNK! Bull's-eye! Ellie stood above her prey and knelt down to scoop it it. She stood up again, saying, "This isn't going to last long..." Tying it to the saddle, she heard the familiar *snap* of a branch. _Oh, shit!_ She inwardly exclaimed, eyes wide. Not fifty feet away was a beautiful, big buck. "You'll only scare it," She tied Callus to a nearby tree. _The hunt is on. _

"There you are..." She said, taking careful aim. _Just remember what Joel taught you, _she reminded herself, calming her breathing._ Steady your hands, take a deep breathe, aaaand... _

*THWAAaaaa-pssh!* "Direct hit!" Ellie exclaimed quietly, but the deer ran off. "Aw, shit." And with that, the hunt continued. She was able to hit it again, but it ran off once more. "Geez," She groaned, then let a chuckle. "The fact that he is still alive after losing that much blood... is STAGgering!" She laughed at her own joke, and then sighed. _It's not the same without my Joel to annoy. _

Following the blood, she came across what seemed to be an abandoned farm or something. "It's okay," She breathed. "Everything is fine. This place isn't creepy at all."

"Oh, wow," There he was, in all his glory. She had hit him in the neck and he just laid there, stiff. *snap*

She brought her bow up and drew back an arrow, ready to defend herself and her precious kill. "Who's there?" She called out to behind a tree where she saw someone barely showing their coat. "Come out!"

Two men stepped out, an older one with a short beard first and then a a younger clean shaved man around twenty-five followed. The older one had a rifle slung on his shoulder. "Hello," He said with a smile. "We just wanna talk."

Ellie wasn't going to back down though just because of a wimpy smile. She trained her bow on the man with the rifle. "Any sudden moves and I put one right between your eyes, ditto for buddy-boy over there!" She aimed it at the other one for extra emphasis. He in return lifted his arms away from his side by a foot. Then she brought it back to the older man. "What do you want?"

"Um, the name's David," He placed a hand on his chest. "This here is my buddy, James." James nodded. He continued in a calm tone. "We're from a larger group. Women, children; all very, very hungry."

She didn't back down. "So am I. Women and children. All very hungry too." She bluffed. She couldn't trust these two.

"Well," David shifted from one foot to the other. "Maybe could, uh, trade you for some of that meat there. What'da you need? Weapons? Ammo?Clothes-?"

"Medicen!" She blurted out. _Damn it!_ She knew she sounded too desperate, so she changed her tone as she asked, "Do you have any antibiotics?"

"We do." He answered. Back at the camp." He took a step towards her. "You're welcome to follow us ba-"

"I'm not following you anywhere!" She brought her arrow back all the way again, threatening to left the arrow fly if he came any closer. He stepped back slowly. "Buddy-boy can go get it. He comes back with what I need, the deer is all yours. Anyone else shows up-"

"You put one right between my eyes," David smiled as he pointed to that spot.

"That's right."

He looked at James. "Two bottles of penicillin and a syringe. Make it fast." The young man looked shocked, about to say something, and Ellie turned her weapon on him as David said, "Go on." He did as he was commanded and disappeared.

"I'll take that rifle," Ellie said, going to risk being turned on.

David just said, " 'Course," and laid his rifle on the ground. She told him to then back up and he complied, allowing her to scoop it up, lifting and pulling the bolt back halfway, making sure there was a round chambered. They just stood there for a minute, the wind howling quietly, blowing snow across the ground.

David finally spoke again. "He's probably gonna be a while," He motioned to a building, he continued. "You, uh, mind if we take some shelter from the cold?"

Ellie weighed her options carefully. Her fingers hurt like her from the cold, and knew that if she tried to brave the elements, she'd lose her tight grip on her weapon eventually. She couldn't allow that. She pointed the rifle at the deer and then back at David. "Bring him with us." She said simply. He did as he was commanded.

"There," He said happily, rubbing his hard over the newly created fire he had built inside the large storage room. The windows were busted out, but at least it wasn't out in the open. And her hands could at least stay semi-warm. "Y'know, you really shouldn't be out here on your own," He told her. _Great,_ Ellie thought to herself, pissed off by his remark. _He'll start that whole, 'you shouldn't be out here because you're only a little girl.' Fuck you, asshole._

"I don't like company," She said, her voice flat.

He nodded. "I see... What's your name?"

"Why?" She wanted to roll her eyes. _He's beginning to ask to many questions. I might have to shut him up soon._

"Look, I know it's not easy to trust a couple of strangers. Whoever's hurt you clearly care about them." She only looked down. His finished his sentence. "I'm sure it's gonna be just fine."

"We'll see," She said quietly. She wasn't gonna break under his soft tone, or let her guard down for that matter. Joel had taught her to be strong, making sure to trust no one until they had proved that they could earn and keep that trust. Then the all-to familiar screeching and clicking sounded not to far away from them. _Shit._ Her head was on a swivel now, looking back and forth from one window to another. But then it ran through the door, stopping completely to listen for its prey. Ellie tried to take a slow step back, but her heel bumped into the deer's hollow snout, and the clicker let out another blood curdling screech, ready to charge. It didn't get two steps to her before it was gunned down by David, revolver in his hand. It fell over and struggled to get up, but was ended in less than a second by a third shot to the head.

"You had another gun?" Ellie said in surprise, feeling a little angry at herself for not asking if he had any more weapons on him.

"Sorry," He answered simply, looking out the door as yet another screech called from the distance outside. "Hey, I'd, uh, really like my rifle back now-"

"No, you have your pistol!" A bow and a couple arrows were not going to cut it against a possible horde of infected.

He looked a little pissed. "Hope you know how to use that thing."

She looked down the sights, ready to defend herself. "I've had some practice."

Slamming the door, David warmed her to keep the infected out. _Is he kidding me? I thought we were going to let them all in and celebrate us being ripped to shreds. Ha, silly me._

After taking out a couple of infected, they moved on through, as far as Ellie could tell, an old factory. "Do you know where you're going?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Never set foot in here."

"Well that's comforting."

It was just clicker after clicker as after she had become separated from David. The catwalk that she had jumped on had broke beneath her and she had to fight her way out of a small pack of clickers. _At least one was asleep,_ she chuckled to herself. Even the infected slept. But she was surprised that it hadn't woken up from all their shooting from only a minute earlier. After holing up on the other side of the factory, they fought dozens more infected, and even took out a bloater.

When all was said and done, they were happy to hear just the cold winter wind blowing. "You hear that?" David smiled, looking at her.

"No infected," Ellie sighed.

"No infected," He repeated. "What'd I tell you? Now," He patted her shoulder, making her cringe slightly. She didn't want anyone touching her besides Joel. "Now, let's head on back. Check on that buck of ours."

David like out a sigh of relief and poked at the fire with a stick. "You handled yourself pretty nicely back there. I'd say we make a pretty good team."

"Pssh," Ellie rolled her eyes. "We got lucky."

"Lucky?" He laughed. "No, nah. No such thing as luck. No you see, I believe, that everything happens for a reason."

"Tssh, sure." _Great. Another zealous nutcase?_

"I do," He pointed the stick at her. "And I can prove it to you."

Ellie watched him, listening to his spiel as he went on the winter being cruel and about how his men had gone out a few weeks back to collect supplies, but only a few returned. He continued his story.

"They said that the others had been slaughtered, by a crazy man. And get this, he- this crazy man was travelin'," He pointed the stick at her again. "With a little girl." Now Ellie looked worried. He had pieced things together from the start. "You see? Everything happens for a reason."

She grabbed her rifle and stood, ready to defend herself yet again. "Now, now," David said, lloking down at the fire. Then he looked back up at her, clearly not phased by being on the wrong of the barrel. "It's not your fault. You're just a kid. " He looked past her. "James, lower the gun."

Ellie brought her attention to the young man standing in the way of the door, pointing a compact 1911 at her. "No way, David! I'm not letting her get away! "

"Lower, the gun." And he did, none too gladly either. "Now give her the medicine," David ordered.

James threw it to her feet, saying, "The others won't be happy about this."

"Yeah, well, that's not for them to decide."

Ellie scooped the meds and moved towards the door. "Get the fuck out of the way!" She said, demanding James to do so.

"Where are you gonna go?" David asked as she jogged out the door, catching her attention once more. "I can protect you."

She shook her head. "No thanks."

And with that, she ran to find her horse and get to Joel.

\- An Hour Later -

"I think we lost them," Ellie told her horse, Callus. She walked him the rest of the way to the garage, closed the garage door, and then rushed down to the basement by Joel's side. "Hey, you," She said, smiling weakly at him. "I didn't get much food, but," She held up the antibiotics. "I did get this."

Careful to get the right dose, she then slowly and carefully injected him with the medicine. "There. You're going to be okay, Joel. You're going to be just fine, okay?" She snuggled up to him on the warm-er mattress. "Okay," She whispered, falling asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be another tough day to survive. Tougher than Ellie would ever expect.


	8. Chapter 8 - Whispers In The Dark

**This chapter is named after a song by one of, if not, favorite bands, Skillet. Over this weekend I was very busy with a weddin' out of state and unfortunately for you, y'all didn't get a new chapter. But hopefully, I'll be able to post at least once a day. Thanks everyone for reading so far, and for anticipating the new chapters to come :)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie slept fitfully that night. Her dreams were filled with thoughts and hopes for the future. Her future. With Joel. She tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to just let her mind take a break. What would life be like from now on with him? And what would it be like without him? She didn't think much on the latter. It was too painful to think of life without Joel, if not impossible to live life without him.

The morning came too quickly, but the sunlight wasn't what had her attention. Men's voices. Nearby. They were searching for her and Joel. _Damn it Ellie!_ She scolded herself while she stepped up on Callus and rode off. _You led them right to us! Now we're going to have to lead them away from Joel!_ The hunter's saw her and took the bait. Her heart was pounding. If this didn't work, she and Joel would likely die.

They gunned down her horse and chased her to a log cabin styled hotel that she had to get to in order to get back to Joel. "This is your last warning little girl to come out and give up. We have you outnumbered and out-gunned!" *BANG!* She killed one of the men hiding behind a couch. She didn't care. Odds were never in our favor anyway, She chuckled to herself. _So why the hell should I stop now?_ "Alright!" The hunter continued. "But don't say we didn't warn you!" *BANG!* He slumped over and his blood pooled around him. She was almost out the door when an arm wrapped around her neck and choked her. She tried to stab the person with her knife, but he grabbed her hand.

"Relax!" It was David. That piece of shit. "I'm keeping you alive here!" Her head felt light and her eyes were getting heavy. It was only seconds later she passed out.

Ellie woke on a hard concrete floor, head throbbing in pain. She wiped her eyes and saw what she guessed was James' back. He was chopping off... a hand?! It fell to the floor with a stomach-turning thud. She gasped and backed up. Before James made the next cut, he brought his attention to the frightened girl, shook his head, and left the room.

After composing herself, Ellie tugged and pushed at the gate of her cell. Fuck. This thing isn't going to budge without the key. Her mood was ruined even more than it already was when she saw David walk toward her. The bastard. He had a plate of hot food in his hand.

"Hello," He said. quite cheerfully, sliding the plate under the cell door. "How are you feeling?"

She put her hands on her hips and fixed her stance, trying to look strong. In truth, she was scared, she just wouldn't show it. "Super," She answered flatly.

"I got some food for you." She eyed him suspiciously. "I know you're hungry," He continued. "You've been out for quite some time."

"What is it?"

He lowered his voice to a softer tone. "It's deer."

She didn't look too sure about that. "With some human helping on the side?"

David shook his head. "No. No, I promise. It's just the deer meat."

Ellie knelt down quickly. "You're a fucking animal," She said, shoveling the warm meat into her mouth. At least it tasted like deer.

He knelt down and watched her. :That's awfully quick to judgement, considering you and your friend killed... how many of my men?"

Ellie looked up at him. "They didn't give us a choice."

"And you think we have a choice, is that it?" He rubbed his hands together slowly. "You kill to survive... and so do we. We have to take care of our own, by any means necessary."

Ellie swallowed the last bit of meat and straightened her face. "So now what? You gonna chop me up into tiny pieces?"

David chuckled. "I'd rather not. Please tell me your name."

"You're so full of shit," She said after so pushed the plate back to him in a rough manner, standing back up and placing her hands on the cold bars. He just picked it up and set it off to the side.

"On the contrary, I've been, ah, been quiet honest with you." He stood up as well. "Now I think it's your 's the only way I'm gonna be able to convince the others."

She shot him a questioning glare. "Convince them of what?"

"That you can come around, you have a heart, you're loyal..." He took a step toward her. "And you're special." With that he placed his hand on her. Ellie inwardly cringed. She wanted to scream and kick the living -if there was any in him- daylight out of him and watch the life drift from his stupid face. But she had to think of something. If she could just gain his trust, just enough to get out of this hell-hole, than she would.

"Oh..." She said, looking down at his hand on top of hers, acting deep in thought. _Well, I AM deep in thought, just not the way I am leading him to think._ She then placed her free hand on top of his. _I'm more than you bargained for, asshole!_ "I don't think I'm that special..." I'll play your game.

"Oh, but you are," He smiled. "You are a very special, very pretty, young woman." She suppressed a shiver of disgust. She needed to get those keys, but she wouldn't get them if it was at the cost of even kissing this guy. She was Joel's and Joe's alone. But maybe, just maybe, she might be able to play the shy part. Hold his hand, give off a few cute smiles and muster up a blush or two, and she could be home free in twenty-four hours. "And I can prove it. All you have to do is give me, give the whole town, a chance. I know they'll find it in their hearts forgive you, just as I have."

"Wow... thanks. I... I don't know what to say..." That much was true. Ellie had so many things she wanted to call this creep, but she needed to get out first, then if Joel was feeling up to it in a couple months, they could hunt down this bastard and kill him.

David nodded and slipped his hand out from under hers, placing the key into the lock. "I'm going to let you out for a while, and I want you to walk with me; see the sights. Sights that are less... tormenting, as the place you are currently in." Before he turn ed the key in the lock, he looked at Ellie, who made sure to keep her eyes trained on him, and not the key in his hand. Everything was at stake for this. "Can I trust you?"

She nodded. "Ellie," She said behind a fake blush. "My- my name is Ellie, by the way," She stammered for extra effect.

"Ellie," He said as he unlocked the door and opened it. "What a beautiful name."_ Yeesh! I'm not sure how long I can put up with this shit!_ _I'm either going to murder him in his sleep, or fucking throw up within the hour!_ But she blushed again, which was proving harder to do than she had previously thought. _This is going to be a long day... _

"Thanks." _Fucker._

"So..." David said, putting an arm around her. This is for Joel, Ellie reminded herself. He continued. "Who is the old man to you?"

"Oh, he's my father." A lie, but one that just might save his skin.

"Ah, ok. I understand completely why he killed everyone in your way. He was protecting his little girl."

More than you know. Then an idea came to her. Tears formed in her eyes. "He's dead!" She cried out, startling him at her embrace as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Th-the medicine! I-it didn't help him in time!" He placed another 'caring' arm around her.

"I'm sorry. That's not easy to deal with." He lifted her chin with his fist. "I promise I'll protect you from now on." _That does NOT, sit well with me._

"Ok." She composed herself with ease, but still kept a sad face in the act.

As they walked around the little town, Ellie couldn't help but worry about Joel. Was he ok? What happens if he still doesn't wake up enough to feed himself? What if the medicine doesn't work and he dies? These were the things she worried about. And David's hand was getting sweaty. Her hand was freezing, but his hot, sweaty fingers made her hands all the more colder. What David didn't know was that Ellie had seem where her knife was, and she waited for the right time to grab it and run. If she had to fight, she would. But if the opportunity presented itself, she would slip away unnoticed.

"And here's the nursery," David said as they entered the small building with cute rainbows and smiley faces on the walls. Once she saw the little kids, she felt really bad that they had to live with this monster, and having to eat basically themselves. She knew life would be hard for them regardless, but having to eat other people to survive was just going too far. But seeing some little kids again made Ellie smile.

"I haven't seen a kid in almost a year," She said, kneeling down and helping up a little girl who had tripped and was crying. The girl smiled and reach up for Ellie, wanting to be picked up. Ellie smiled, lifted her up, and set her on her hip. "Hey, how are you?" The little girl was no older than four, with beautiful brown eyes, and brown hair that went just a little past her shoulders. She giggled and wrapped her little arms around Ellie's neck.

"That's Chaya," David said, giving the two girls a few feet of space, of which Ellie was thankful. Chaya didn't seem to like David either. "She was found in her mother's apartment about a few years ago on a food mission. We got in the room just in time to save her, but the mother killed herself before we could help them. Said something about not trusting anyone after her husband had turned on her and bit her. She had killed him, but I suppose she didn't want to infect her baby, but couldn't bring herself to kill Chaya, either."

Ellie looked down at the girl. She seemed afraid of David. If he tried to take a step toward the two girls, she wound make a small noise and bury her face in Ellie's neck, making David step back again.

He leaned up against the wall. "All of the children are usually given a choice at the age of ten to eat with the rest of us, but if at all possible, we try to feed them animal meat. When we were low on that. we tried to give Chaya some of 'our' meat, but she wouldn't even look at it. So now if there's a meat shortage, we feed her fruits and vegetables." He stood up straight and looked Ellie straight in the eye. "Can I trust you to watch over her? She reminds me quite a lot of you."

"Sure," Ellie said, not looking back, but at Chaya. She was so adorable. "I'd love to watch over her."

"Alright then. It's settled. You shall be her guardian."

"Wh-what?" Now Ellie shocked. Watching over a little kid was one thing, but making her practically the mother was another story completely! But, then again, She thought, thinking of the girl in her arms. _If I'm getting out of here, I'm bringing Chaya with me! I'm not going to fucking leave her here. Not with him._ "I mean, that's awesome! I'll be more than happy to take care of her."

"Good." And with that, he left.

Only after David left did Chaya speak. "Hi," She said. Ellie had the biggest grin on her face.

"Hi," she said cheerfully in return. "I'm Ellie."

"Hi. David is a bad man."

"Oh, yeah?" Knew that.

She nodded. "Yeah. He kills people and eats them. It's gross."

"Yes, it is. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get something good to eat." Ellie looked around, hoping no one else was here besides them. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Chaya nodded again. "Alright, we'll find you something to eat, then. What would you like?"

"I'd like some fruit, please?"

"Well," Ellie said, reaching in her pocket. "I just happen to have an apple with me."

Chaya's face lit up once the apple was placed in her little hands. "Yay!" She said excitedly. "It's red, too!"

"Oh, you like red apples, huh?"

"Mmm-hm!" She said, biting into the juicy fruit. Ellie walked around the building, wondering how old it was. The lights still worked, the windows were replaced, and the heating even worked. It wasn't that bad of a place...

"David lies a lot," Chaya said after finishing her apple, her voice becoming thick.

""Yeah? About what?" Ellie felt like this girl needed her. And if she was being honest with herself, Ellie felt like she needed Chaya as well. The little girl continued as she hugged the redhead, crying.

"He killed my mommy! Daddy bit her, but that man shot mommy!"

Ellie felt like shit now, and was filled with rage. Sure, David shot an infected person, but he lied to her again! Not that it surprised her much. She just didn't like that he had lied to her with the daughter of his victim who was right there in the same room! _He has no shame, that ugly fuck! _

"Please!" Chaya cried. "Will you keep me safe?"

"I promise, I will," Ellie said, holding her tight. "I'm going to take care of you from now on."

"That's good," she sniffed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six."

"Cool. I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a few months."

Chaya's eyes went wide and she looked at her fingers, counting them. "That's, like, a hundred years older then me!"

Laughing, Ellie said, "Not quite that old."

"I know. You're..." She re-counted her fingers. "Eight years older?"

"Yep. You're very smart."

"The others don't think so. I don't talk to the others much. They think I'm stupid for not answering them all the time."

"I got news for them; they're wrong. You are very smart, and very pretty." She brushed the hair out of the girl's face. She saw the smile that made her smile right back.

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?"

Ellie nearly choked on her own spit. She had not been expecting that. _What do I tell her?_ She thought to herself. _I am in charge of taking care of her from now on, but she's asking me to pretty much adopt her! I want to keep her, but what about Joel? Would he take her too?_ She smiled. _Even if he doesn't want to take her along, he doesn't have a choice in this matter._

"Only if you want me to be," She answered, smiling.

Chaya nodded and smiled back.

Evening came quickly and Ellie wasn't sure what she would do. Chaya was curled up tightly by her side, asleep. She really didn't want to sleep here. And to tell the truth, she didn't think she could even if she could. Protecting Chaya and herself came before sleep. She couldn't let her guard down. Not now. If David tried to come to the room she locked them in, she had a pair of scissors by her side. But no one bothered them, and the sun finally came up. _Just a little longer..._ She told herself, holding the young girl by her side tighter. _We'll be able to get out of here soon. _

Little did she know what the day had in store for them, or that Joel had just woken up just half an hour ago.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rescued

"Oh, thank the heavens," David said, meeting Ellie's stone cold face for the first time that day. "I was afraid you'd try to leave during the night. I'm glad you changed your mind about staying."

Ellie kept at arms length, Chaya back in the security of her arms. The little one was small for a six-year old, no taller than Ellie's waist. "Well," She said, shrugging. "I decided to stay and see what this place has to offer as a new home. But I will NOT be eating... that stuff that you do." _And I won't be staying with you much longer, you creepy fuck. _

"Understood. If you join in on the hunting in about a week, I'm sure you'll find some 'good' meat for you and your little girl."

Chaya hid behind Ellie's leg, holding on tightly. Ellie felt bad for her. She had been through so much at such a young age, and the scar of pain would just keep reopening itself until they got way from this place. Away from David. He looked down and smiled at the girl. Ellie cleared her throat, bringing his attention back to her. Lifting her chin in confidence, she said, "I would like that. I know that the deer won't last long, and I'd be happy to help in any place I could."

He gave her a smile that made her skin crawl. "Good." Then David's radio cracked, another man's voice coming through the static. "This is David," He said, turning around and walking away from the girls. "What do you mean he's alive? Who is?" The silence as he listened made Ellie worry. She knew exactly what they were talking about. "Slow down!" He yelled into the device. "He can't be! She told me that he didn't make it!"

Kneeling down by Chaya, Ellie told her to hold on and lifted her up, ready to bolt. She nodded and held on tight.

"Well," David said, pocketing his radio, not turning around. "It seems that you've been keeping things from me, Ellie. How long did you think you could keep him safe? For you to-!" He turned around, revolver in hand, but he was only met with an open door, the icy wind blowing in. "Escape," He chuckled. "Run rabbit, run. I'll find you."

"Just hold on tight and keep your hat on, ok?" Ellie said, running down the street, the blizzard threatening to rip her coat off her body it was so cold. "We're getting out of here!"

"O-ok," Chaya shivered. Even with a coat, layered pants and a winter cap she was freezing. "But what about th-the crazy man?"

"He's not a crazy man," Ellie panted, turning to the butcher shop. "He's my-" _Lover._ "-Partner. He's coming to rescue us, ok? He's a good guy!"

She grabbed her knife, and continued down the street, hoping to find the way out. "That's the way to the way out, Ellie," The little girl said, pointing to a building that had an open window above a dumpster.

"I hope so." And they crawled into the building, finding it to be yet another restaurant, and thankfully, it was pretty warm. Then she saw David walk past the window towards the door. _Shit._ "Chaya," Ellie said in a worried but commanding tone. "I need you to hide in this cabinet." She opened it and helped the young girl in.

"But why?" Chaya asked, her voice full of confusion.

"The bad man is here, and he's coming to get us." She took her by the shoulders. "I'm going to fight him, but you don't come out of this hiding spot no matter what, alright?"

"Ok, Ellie, but what if-"

"No matter what! If he says he's going to hurt me if you don't come out, don't listen to him, ok?"

"I promise."

And with that, Ellie kissed her forehead, closed the cabinet door, and hurried to the front door. Once she poked her head out into the freezing cold, David grabbed her hands. "There we are!" He yelled at her, pushing her against a booth. Ellie knew she didn't stand a chance at this rate, so she did the only thing she could: She bit him. He groaned in pain, letting go of her wrists to hold on to his neck.

Get behind cover, She told herself, kneeling down behind another booth ten feet away. And take him down!

"That's ok," David said, locking the door behind him. "If you want out, your gonna have to get these keys!" He stalked around the room, but his steps were too heavy. _He must think I'm really stupid, or he's over-confident._ *click* And she jumped on his back once he turned away from her, which cost him a good stab in the shoulder area. Ellie retracted and he fired three rounds as she run away again to hide. "You're good, kid. That was really good." She heard the metallic sound of a knife leaving its sheath. "But fun times over." He seemed to be more careful with his steps, and made sure to look around corners carefully enough, but he still was loud enough and still pretty careless. And he wouldn't shut up! "Hey, Ellie?" He called out to her. "I'm sorry about your horse." _Oh, no, he didn't. That's low as hell._ "I hope you take comfort in that we won't waste any part of him."

"You sick motherfucker!" She whispered to herself. She was getting mad now. Attacking her was one thing, but now bringing up her horse? Oh, he'd pay for that. She threw a bottle in the opposite direction.

"Oops," David said, thinking that the noise was where she was. *click* "Augh!" He slung the machete quickly behind him, after she had stabbed him in the side, but Ellie was already long gone. "That's it," He said, crouching down. "No more games."

It was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't make a noise for some time. Ellie's nerves were starting to get to her. She thought she saw something in the corner of her eye, but it was just a cloth slinging from the light winter breeze coming through the kitchen window. Then he spoke again.

"Ellie," He said, clearly pissed off. "If you come out now, I promise not to harm little Chaya. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her now, would we?" He was right around the corner, his back facing her. If he stayed that way, she could just...

It all happened so fast. The click of a button, the sound of her blade entering David's flesh, the short struggle; And then blackness. When she finally woke up, Ellie struggled to get back up and to the machete that lay under a nearby booth. Her head felt worse then ever, and her body ached. _I have to get to it,_ She told herself, getting on hands and knees, begging her limbs to move. _For Chaya._ A swift kick to the ribs put her down, a cry of pain escaping her lips.

"I've got to hand it to you," David groaned, standing over her. "You've got heart. It's ok to give up. Ain't no shame in it." This just drove Ellie more. She forced herself back up. Her life depended on it. He chuckled. "Guess it's just not your style." Another painful blow from his boot to her ribs made her eyes sting, and she wanted to throw up. _Ow, fuck. I think my rib is broken... _

"You can try beggin'," He said, kneeling over her, and grabbing a fist full og her hair, pulling back harshly.

"Fuck you," She spat, panting.

David turned Ellie over, with rage in his eyes, he threatening her as he positioned her between his legs, and his hands held her neck roughly, squeezing the life out. "You think you know me? Let me tell you something," _No! Oh fuck, no, no, no, no!_ "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

_Just a little further, Ellie! It's right there! C'mon! Reach!_ But she couldn't reach any more, and David's body, which was fading in and out of the blackness, was crushing her with a weight that made her lungs burn like hell!

"Oh, Ellie," He leant down to meet her eyes with his. "I really wish it hadn't come to thi-" *BANG!* And David's brain matter covered a nearby wall, and he was kicked off before he could lay lifelessly on top of her.

Ellie sat up and scooted back in shock, staring up at her rescuer. "Joel!" She cried in surprise, jumping up and clinging to him, tears steaming down her eyes. "he-he tried to-"

Joel Held her tightly to his chest. "I know, sweetheart," He said, his voice soft and full of emotion. "I know."

"Oh, Joel!" She sobbed. "I tried my best, but he was t-to str-ong, an-and-"

"I know, Ellie. I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you. He's gone now."

She nodded and Joel tried to guide her to the entrance, but she pulled away. "No!" She cried, trying to compose herself. "There's someone else we're taking wi-with us!"

"Ellie," Joel said, trying to let her off easy. She was in such a fragile state. "We can't just go back for-"

"No! I-I promised her!" She hurried to the kitchen and knelt down by the cabinet, opening its door. There she found Chaya, who dropped a hammer as soon as she saw Ellie and made it into her embrace within seconds.

"Ellie!" The little girl said happily. "You're okay!"

Joel was confused. This was the person that Ellie had promised to bring with them on their way to the Fireflies? "Alright," He said, making his way to the pair and helping them up, taking Chaya into his arms. She squirmed a little in his arms, but got comfortable enough for him to be able to bring out his 9mm. "We've gotta move. We'll talk more about this once we're safe."

Leaving the town felt so good. But Ellie felt scarred. She knew that it would be nearly impossible to sleep tonight, if at all after going through that nightmare. But when she looked at the old man and the little girl, who looked back at her and smiled, she felt as is she could take on the world. If they stayed by her side for the rest of her dirty, broken life, she could make it through this. She was happy that they had been rescued. Happy to be in the safety of the safety of Joel's arms that night. And happy to have Chaya sleeping peacefully by her side.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Unexpected

**Hey, here it is! The new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, trying her best not to break down. She had to be strong. If Joel saw her crying, he'd see her as a week little girl and not the young woman that she so desperately wanted to be in his eyes. But it all overwhelming, scenes from the other day swirled around in her head, popping up randomly with no real order other then to make her night worse. It had all happened the day before. The previous night she had slept surprisingly well, but she figured it was because she had had less than 4 hours of sleep in the past three days.

She couldn't hold it anymore, so she carefully tried to get Joel's arm from around her waist and sat up slowly.

"Ellie?" Joel said from behind her. _Shit._ "Where you goin'?"

"I-" She quickly looked away. "I'm just going to get a drink."

Joel let out a sigh. "Ellie, I'm here for you, sweetheart. If you need to let out whatever you've got bottled up inside, let it out. It ain't gonna do you no good if you're goin' this alone."

He sat beside her now. She held tight to him and buried her face in his remotely clean plaid shirt, crying rivers of tears and sounds of pain escaped her lips. It hurt so much. Why did life seem so set on hurting her? First her mom, then Riley, and then Tess... and now this. When was it going to take Joel away from her too? Or Chaya? She held on to Joel tightly, not even loosening her grip for a second. If this world wanted him, it'd have to pry him from her cold, dead, torn up fingers. There was no way she was going to give up.

"It's alright, sweetheart," He said softly into her hair, his thumbs making small circles on her back. "It's gonna be okay."

After an hour Ellie composed herself, but still had not let go of Joel. Her grip had at least loosened, allowing Joel to be able to feel his feet again, but she still held him like the world depended on it. And to her, it did.

"I love you sooo much, Joel," She whispered, looking up at him through the strands of her own red hair. "I... I can't live without you. Please- Please don't ever leave me-"

"Ellie," He said, taking his face in his hands. "I promise you on my life I will never leave you. I will protect your life with my very own. Do you understand me? I'm not goin' anywhere."

Ellie gave only the slightest of nods, whispering, "Okay."

"Do you wanna try an' go back to sleep now?"

She nodded and lay back down, Joel facing her, arms wrapped around her small frame. It felt as if it was the safest place in the world. Scratch that, the universe even. And it probably was. His scent filled her nostrils and his slowing breathes filled her ears, making her smile. It was a perfect night all of a sudden, and she was starting to feel funny again, the butterflies kicking up like a storm. A pair of warm lips met her forehead and she giggled at the small declaration of love.

Joel was such a gentleman sometimes, and he could be a real ass at other times, but he was hers, and she wouldn't change him for the world she always dreamed of. Even when he was in his worse state, the one that would scare even her, she would't change him. It made him who he was. He was her fearless protector, and that was what she wanted. And she wanted all of him. She wondered when she would be able to lower all his defenses. But Just being right here, right now; it felt good. It felt like a home in his arms.

"Joel?" She whispered.

He groaned. "Yeah, sweetheart?" She loved hearing that.

She looked up at him, pulling back so they could she each other's faces in the dim moonlight cutting through the dirty windows. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Try an' get some sleep, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

He took a deep breathe and held her as close as he could without crushing her. If he never left this room with her, he'd be the happiest man alive. But the conflict raged in his head. He questioned his morality every day, but no argument could combat the way the world was now. There was far worse shit out there than an old man and a mid teenage girl being romantically involved. Besides, he wasn't THAT old yet. He still had a lot of life in him. Maybe in thirty years he'd consider retirement, but for now, he belonged to the beautiful little redhead who shared his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Fuck, it's cold!_ Ellie thought to herself as she sat up still drowsy. _Guess it's still fucking winter. It never get's any easier, does it? _

"Ellie!" She heard a young girls voice from the doorway and saw who it was. The small girl ran to Ellie's side and jumped under the covers with her.

Ellie wrapped her arm around the girl and gave her a hug. "Good morning, Chaya."

"Joel made us breakfast!"

"Oh yeah? What did he make?"

Chaya smiled and pointed towards the door. "He said it was a surprise. He said that you have to go and see."

"Alright," Ellie said, throwing off the covers and inwardly cursing the cold air, but kept a smile on her face. "Lemme get dressed then and I'll join you guys, k?"

"O-kay!" And she bounded out of the room, closing the door loudly behind her. Ellie couldn't help but laugh at the little one. She was glad she had brought her. She looked around the room for her backpack and searched throughout it, but found a note inside. Her smile got wider as she read it.

**_ Ellie,_**

_** Look in the dresser drawer. Found some clothes that you just might like. They should fit. **_

_** Love you, sweetheart,**_

_** Joel**_

_Well, that's sweet._ She thought as she made her way to the dresser on the other side of the room and placed her hands on the nobs._ He got me some new clothes. I wonder if he got me a new book-_ *HISSSSSSS!*

"FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed as she fell on her ass. The crafty son of a bitch seemed to leave out the fact that he had also decided to get her a snake as well. "MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled loud enough for a neighborhood to hear.

It was harmless, but she still didn't expect it. Getting up off the floor, she found a small python in the top drawer, coiled up and looking just as shocked as she. _That piece of..._ Picking it up, she looked at it and actually had to admit that it was pretty cute. "Poor thing," Ellie said to it bringing it's face inches from hers. "Was this Joel's doing?" It stared back, it's tongue making contact with her nose. "I think I'll call you Harold." Placing him on the end of the bed, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

A few minutes later Joel walked in as she was just sliding the jeans up her legs, her back turned to him. She flipped him off, not giving him the satisfaction of him seeing her turn around. _Fucker._ She clipped on her bra and slid the t over her head, pulling it down past her waist. She then turned to face him, clearly her pride hurt more than her behind. "Thanks for the clothes... dick."

Joel gave a laugh from deep inside and put his large arms around her. "Chaya thought it was a warm place to put him, an' I agreed."

"Should've figured you guys would plot against me," she pouted, but she hugged him back. "I fucking love you, you know that?"

"Don't hurt none hearin' it." He kissed her. "Love you too."

Joel led her to the kitchen, where Chaya sat at the table, drawing pictures on some old paper, looking up and smiling at the couple standing side by side.

Ellie sat next to her and Joel got her a plate of food. "Rabbit, pancakes an' canned pears, darlin'?" He said, winking at her.

"Thanks, darlin'," Ellie mimicked his thick Texas accent. It kinda sucked, but it made him chuckle.

"Look!" Chaya said, hold up her art. "Joel got me some paper and crayons!"

"Awesome!" Ellie bumped shoulders playfully with her. "That's really pretty! Who's in that picture?"

"That's Joel, you, and me!"

_ Looks like the family you've always wanted, Ellie. Just need a house to call a home... _

The little girl looked serious for a moment. "Are you and Joel married?"

Ellie nearly coughed up her breakfast. She'd never been referred to as Joel's wife, and the thought made her face warm up. "N-no," She stuttered.

Chaya frowned, the gears turning. "Oh. Do you two like each other? Like a mom and dad like each other?"

Ellie's gaze met Joel's, who looked back at her, a glass cup in one hand and a towel in the other. He seemed just as at loss as her. "Yes?"

"That's good. 'Cause last night I saw you guys kissing and stuff."

"What that picture?" Ellie asked, hoping to change the subject. _Is it getting hot in here?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it :D I'm hoping to make this a very long storyline, at least 50 chapters, but we'll see how it goes. Also, get ready, it might get a little steamy in upcoming chapters, and I believe a Christmas special is in order. Before things get too strong between our two awesome badass main characters, please let me know it I should continue the slower pace in their relationship, make it complicate, or speed it up. I know I haven't posted much up until now, but I'm hoping to get back in the sway of things. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs, it means a LOT to me! (^_^) **

**( By the way, I edited this scene because there was something that just didn't quite seem to fit, so if any of you who saw this before the update are wondering what happened, you now know. If you were here to read that scene, you know where I made the changes and honestly I had someone point it out and I agreed that it should be changed. I had just got back and wanted to speed things, along, not thinking things through due to how late it was. Thanks for pointing out a critical plot hole, it was much appreciated! :D )**


	11. Chapter 11 - Painful But Nececsary

**Hoo-ray! Next chapter for you lovely people :D Thanks again for everything, it's awesome just seeing a bunch of writers and readers taking interest in my work! Never thought it'd be that good, I just do it for fun. Sorry if the last chapter seemed kinda random, just trying yo get back in the mood of things. Thank you, Doomstra27 for being a loyal reviewer, I'm glad to be back ^-^ Remember to cast votes for what should happen between Joel and Ellie next; Stay on the slow pace, make it hotter, or complicate things. I want to involve you people in the story! ENJOY!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie rolled her eyes. How could someone so strong and seemingly so immune to pain be whining about a little pinch? "C'mon, Joel," Ellie laughed, flicking at the syringe, making the tiny bubbles rise to the top. "It's just a tiny little needle."

"I'm fine, Ellie," He groaned in discomfort as she turned him on his side, lifting up the side of his shirt. "I don't need anymore damn medicine!"

"Nonsense!" She laughed again, sticking him in the side with the needle. "You've only been awake for a few days now, and one syringe of antibiotics is not going to keep you healthy for long. Now stop crying and let me changed your dressing."

Ellie unraveled the clothe from around his lower abdomen and cringed at the sight._ It's still pretty red,_ She thought to herself. _I hope it's not infected. If it is, we'll have to use all of the meds we've got._ She re-wrapped his filed dressing and laid him on his back. "How's it feel?" She asked, pressing lightly around the wound.

"Ugh!" He grabbed her wrist and pushed it away.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He nodded and let his head fall on the pillow behind it, wincing in pain. "S'alright. Jus' be more careful, alright? It feels like someone drove a knife through me."

She gave him a weak smile. "Wouldn't be a far stretch from the truth, Joel. I won't do that again, 'kay?" Ellie leaned over him, her breathe on his lips, her ponytail off to one side of her face, placing a hand on the side of his pale face. "I'm going out to find more supplies, okay?"

With that Joel made to get up, propping himself on his elbow, grunting as he did so. "I'll go with you," He started, but Ellie put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Oh, no you don't!" She said matter-of-factly. "You're fucking staying here and you're going to finish the soup I prepared for you, understand? I can handle myself."

He tried to get up again, but Ellie kept just enough pressure on his chest to keep him on his back. "But what if you get in trouble again?" He asked, genuinely worried for her sake. She pursed her lips.

"They won't live to get me in any trouble." And with that she kissed him, said her goodbye, and walked to the front door. "Chaya," She said, as if she was a general giving a command to a private. "You Keep the doors locked, don't go outside, and stay away from the windows, okay?"

Chaya nodded, holding a small doll to her chest. "Okay, Ellie."

"And I'm leaving you in charge, so I need you to be a big girl and watch over Joel." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and slung her rifle over her shoulder, pistol already tucked away securely in the back of her jeans. "And make sure he doesn't get up too often. He needs his rest."

"Yes, ma'am." The young girl smiled.

Ellie opened the door and headed out, a blast of icy wind stung her face like a thousand bees. "Fuck," She whispered, pulling her hat over her ears. _Fuck, it's freezing out here! At least this might mean that no one else will be out looking for food or supplies. No guarantee though... _

The winter wind was relentless. The snow was almost impossible to see through, but what other choice did she have? They needed more food and medicine, but it was risky going out in this. Ellie walked up a set of porch steps and pulled out her little Beretta. She touched the door nob and heard footsteps from inside the house, probably from the room over from where she could see through the cracked window. She decided to knock first.

Opening the door, she said, "Anybody home? If you're not infected, I'd advise you show yourself! I'm armed and dangerous!" The quote made her giggle quietly. It was something Winston would always say when he took her throughout the mall, while he searched each room. He said that it was from a lot of action movies from his day and even before that.

"I still say you're lucky," She mumbled to herself, thinking of the old soldier. "You got to die of natural causes. While everyone else is getting infected or shot in the head, you get to have your heart fail on you. I hope it was painless. God knows you deserved to go out that way."

She made her way trough the house and heard the thumping above her. _Clickers?_ She wondered. There wasn't any screeches or moans of pain, which was the sound of runners, or weepers, as she liked to refer to them. The name seemed to fit them better then runner, because when they weren't trying to feast off your dying body, they sounded like they were crying like they were in great amounts of pain. Joel had explained to her that the reason they made their cries of pain was because they was because Cordyceps fungi would attack the brain at tremendous speed and grow almost as soon as the the victim was bitten, putting pressure in their eyes and skull. It was an awful way to go. A terrifying way to go. Ellie had watched it happen to Riley. Just before she turned, she started getting unbearable headaches and blood started coming out her eye ducts. She missed her friend, but that was the past now, and she wouldn't change it for what she had now.

Ellie crouched and made her way slowly up the stairs, careful on the parts that creaked in the old house. Searching the first room, she heard the thumping go back down the stairs. _Stalkers?_ It sounded small. Maybe an infected child? That did not sit well in her stomach. Having to shoot a little clicker was not how she wanted to start her day, but if it happened, what else could she do?

She made her way back down and heard scratching at the front door. Peeking around the corner, Ellie couldn't believe her eyes! Looking back at her was a little German Shepherd puppy! It couldn't have been older then a couple months. She put her sidearm away and made her way slowly to the cute little fuzz ball, her arms raised to her waist, saying, "Hey, buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He was heavy as she brought him up in her arms, but he was so adorable! He was in perfect health as far as she could tell, and he didn't seem to be aggressive. "Where's your parents?" Ellie wondered. She set the animal back on it's feet and headed back up the stairs, the puppy right on her heels. Looking in the last room, she found the mother, laying on her side, blood pooling around it. "Oh, fuck..."

The old dog whined as Ellie dropped to her knees and looked over her. A bullet hole was at it's right shoulder, rendering the leg useless. It was definitely infected, the area around the wound turning white with puss. It wouldn't be long before it would die.

Ellie took the puppy to another room and closed it the door. Flicking the safety off of pistol, she took aim, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger. She let out a breathe she hadn't know she was holding and walked quickly out of the room, locking the door behind her. Grabbing whatever supplies she could find, she then picked up the puppy, wrapped it in a blanket and headed to the safehouse. Both Joel and Chaya would be very surprised with her new friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** So Ellie's finding more things to surprise Joel with, but how will he take this? Will he let her keep it? And if so, what will she name it? Help her come up with one! Give me ideas, you might just get your name chosen ;) Hope it was as enjoyed as I enjoyed writing it for you :D Thanks, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Disagreements

**Hey, guys! What is going on? It's JusyAnotherWriterLikeYou and I have yet another chapter for all you who have stuck around this long! I wanna take this short time to thank you all for the views, reviews, favs, criticism and encouragement! You're support means a lot! So gives yourselves a clap and a pat on the back for being absolutely awesome! **

** Anyway, this is my newest chapter, ****Disagreements**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No!" Joel said, looking at the puppy in Ellie's arms as she stood next to his bed. "We are not keepin' it, an' that's final!"

"Please, Joel?" The redhead said, holding up the miniature German Shepherd up, trying her best to look as cute as possible. "Please, please, pleeeeeeaase?"

"Ellie, we can barely keep ourselves alive out here! We can't feed it!"

She made a face. "What if we feed it the leftover things we can't eat from animals? Like the guts and fat and bones?"

"And what happens when we are in a basement full of infected?" He deadpanned. Ellie knew he had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. Shit. He does have a point, Ellie.

"Can we at least keep him until we have to leave?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

Joel threw a hand in the air, all the while rolling his eyes. "Fine."

Ellie set the puppy down and leaned over Joel, hugging the life out of him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Joel!" She squealed.

"AH!" He let out a groan of pain. "Alright! Jesus, girl! It ain't that big a deal!"

"Sorry," She giggled, letting up a little in her vise-like grip.

Joel sat up as best he could. "Now help me up, Ellie. I wanna sit on the couch upstairs."

Ellie nodded. It was good to see that Joel was feeling better, even if he was being an old grump. The man could be so stubborn sometimes, but then again, so could she. Soon she had helped him on the couch, and laid down beside him, with her between the backrest and Joel. She rested her head on his chest as he reached an arm around her, holding her close to his large frame. He still had that smell; the one she picked up all the way back in the Boston QZ. It was a manly smell. Strong and distinguishable. The smell of sweat, grease, gun powder, and a hint of fire and whiskey. She breathed deeply. Most girls would probably tell him to take a shower, if it was back before the world went to shit, but Ellie liked him this way. His smell could tell her what his life was. It was kinda cool.

She took one more deep breathe through the nose and sighed, making Joel chuckle. "Enjoyin' yourself, young lady?" He said, resting his chin on her head.

"Mm-hmm," She mumbled, closing her eyes. "You smell nice."

He grunted. "Like hell I do."

"You do," She insisted.

"Alright, how do I smell 'good'? I smell like I was thrown in the back of a garbage truck."

"No, you smell like..." She sniffed his shirt. "Like hard work, and weapons... and nail bombs... and molotovs."

He looked up at the ceiling, squinting his eyes. "An' how the hell does that make me smell good?"

She nuzzled into his chest. "Because it smells like protection."

He laughed softly, placing his free hand on her side. "If you put it that way."

A few minutes later, Joel was just starting to doze off when he heard Ellie start to shake and he heard her muffled cries. He felt terrible. If only he had gotten to her sooner. Maybe he could have saved her the trouble of dealing with the shit she's going through now. But the past is the past, and no one can change that. He new that better than anyone else. But there was nothing he could do to help her forget that nightmare. It would take time. The only thing he could do is hold her close, kiss her head, and tell her that it would be alright. And it would get better. It'd just take some time. But it still didn't help at this moment.

"I got you, sweetheart," He soothed, his voice but a whisper. "Ain't no one gonna hurt you. I got you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie's eyes stung as she woke up. They felt dry and irritated. _Guess I cried more than I thought. Wonder how long I was asleep..._ She looked up at Joel, who was still sleeping soundly, holding her in the security his arms. _You need to get your shit together, Ellie, or else you're gonna fucking lose it! Mourning is one thing, but you need to keep a level head._

Her eyes went wide as she heard glass break in the kitchen. Joel had heard it too, as he was reaching for his 1911 compact. "You heard it too?" She asked, her voice barely audible. He nodded in return. "I'll check it out." She told him.

Before Joel could stop her, she crouched and made her way stealthily to the kitchen. Once she got there, she found that there was nothing to worry about. Chaya was just busy at work, cleaning some dishes for them to eat off of. _That smells so fucking good!_ Ellie thought, sniffing the air.

"What'cha makin'?" Ellie said, about to peek in the oven.

"Don't open it!" Chaya said, smacking Ellie's hand away. "I heard a turkey out back and told Joel about it, so he took me outside and taught me how to use a bow."

Ellie frowned. "What's a peek going to hurt?"

"I don't know how much gas is left in the stove, so I want to save as much as we can!"

"How old are you again?"

"Six."

Ellie's eyes went wide for the second time in one day. "And you know how to cook?"

Chaya looked at Ellie as is she was stupid. "Doesn't everybody? My mommy taught me how before she died. She said it's very importent."

"I can't cook well," Ellie looked at an old cookbook she had found at the library in the hunter's QZ. "I always end up fu- uh, screwing it up somehow."

Chaya started opening a can with a knife after she dipped the blade in boiling water. "It's not that hard." When she saw Ellie looking at the knife funny, Chaya simply said, "It kills germs if you put a knife in boiling hot water."

"Ah..." I really need to get in the kitchen more often. Ellie thought, helping the young girl by washing out some pans.

The next day would hold quite a bit in store for the three survivors. It wouldn't be long before trouble would follow...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** There! Done with another chapter! So things are keeping a slow pace in terms of action, but how long can it really stay that way? What about the surviving members of David's clan? Would they seek revenge? Or will they let them go, as the hopes of David's leadership coming to an end had come to pass? What about the infected? Guess we'll see! Thanks! Later!**


	13. Chapter 13 - That Fucking Feeling

**Hey, everyone, I'm really really sorry for not updating lately! It's been terribly busy here. Had to help plan my grandfather's funeral and I just got back from it a couple days ago. I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't upload my Christmas Special like I promised, but technically there are twelve days of of it, right? Really bad excuse, I know. And then I was stuck in Battlefield 4 for way too long, then reading a bunch of other fanfics; from TLoU to AMC's The Walking Dead all the way to Tangled(I'm a very strange guy to like a movie like that, but hey, what normal? *shrugs*), and I've also been dreading some of my coming chapters because I suck at the love making parts :/ Anyways, here's my newest update! Enjoy and review please! I love hearing from you guys, and I'm also curious how you want things to go ;) I own only my plot and my OC's.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie sat on the couch alone, cross-legged, reading a book that Joel had got her just a couple days ago. She heard Chaya laughing in another room as Joel taught her how to play checkers with bottle caps as the checker pieces and the board was a bunch of squares drawn on the wooden floor with a sharpie marker.

She smiled as she turned back to her book, no longer paying attention to the words on the page. To tell the truth, she hadn't been thinking about much else other then Joel. She thought out their future. Her future with him. She thought about a life with him. And although neither said anything about it, and she doubted Joel thought about it, she wondered what it would be like if they were to get married. The thought of him kissing her in the bedroom the night of their wedding was a torturous one. It would lead to the most intimate time as he lifded her shirt over her head and gently layed her back on the bed, his hands running up her sides. Then she would kiss him back, unbottoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, revealing his scars and bearly grey tinted chest hair. Then she would let her eyes follow down his abdomen, where she would see his-

"Ellie," Joel whispered in her ear, planting a kiss on her shoulder, making her jump from her dirty thoughts, letting out a squeal, then closed her eyes and letting out a soft moan as he planted another kiss on her neck, sucking on her pale skin. She responded to this immediately, turning her head so she could kiss him lovingly. It may have been a short kiss, but it had so much meaning to it. She was telling Joel that he was her everything. It told him that she was willing to except his past, just because he was him.

When they broke apart, Ellie smiled at him as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She pressed her face in between his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. When she peeked up at him to meet his eyes with her own, he let out a chuckle. She looked so cute and innocent, that he nearly forgot what the world was like for just a moment. Then he remembered why he was out there. "Time to go to bed," He whispered. She nodded, but didn't move, even as he started to rise.

"Joel," She half whispered, half moaned, making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked back down at her and sat slowly, allowing her to wrap her arms around her neck and put their foreheads together, noses touching, and staring into each other's eyes. They hadn't had much contact in the last few days do to Joel resting a lot to speed up the healing process and Ellie was going out to get supplies. But today Joel had told her to stay with him and Chaya and just relax. The only reason she had even agreed to stay was because there was a blizzard outside and she had no intention to go out there in the first place.

But now here he was; sitting in front of her, mere millimeters away from a kiss that was long overdue. Smile smiled and let out a giggle as he lightly kissed her chapped but soft lips. It felt good to be near to him again. To hold on to him. And feeling his lips on hers didn't hurt either.

_ We should really do this more often,_ she said to herself. _I wonder when I can get him to add a little tongue to the mix. It'd be pretty fucking fun. Maybe if I start, he'll follow my lead... _

Ellie parted her lips just barely and pushed her tongue nervously to his lips, hoping for entrance. But before either of them could move on any further, a furry object pounced up on Ellie's lap and started to lick at the lovers' chins. Both Joel and Ellie backed away quickly, shocked at what had just happened.

"Killjoy!" Ellie spat at the German Shepherd, who looked at them happily, wagging his tale. Joel nearly had a heart attack as she screamed out, "That's it!"

"Jesus, girl!" Joel said, putting a finger in his ear. "The hell are you yellin' about?"

"Killjoy!" She answered excitedly, picking up the puppy. "We'll call him Killjoy!"

Joel just rolled his eyes. "Great."

Ellie frowned at him, lifting the pup up so it was eye-level with Joel. "You don't like it?" She asked.

"It ain't that, Ellie. It's the fact of that there's a snowball's chance in hell we'll be able to take care of that thing."

"Killjoy," She pouted, holding him to her Ellie smiled, gears turning in her head. "I found him, I keep him," She said simply. "I'm responsible for him."

Joel threw up his hands in defeat and got up, starting for the bedroom. "Fine."

After Ellie put the animal to bed she left to get in her own, hoping Joel might be asleep. She wanted to try something a little different but was always afraid of what he might say or think if he caught her doing it. She was swallowed in darkness once she closed their bedroom door. Nothing to lead her to bed except Joel's heavy breathing. Nervously, Ellie undid her button on her jeans, unzipped them, slid them off her hips and down her legs. _Fuck, that's waaay more comfortable,_ She thought to herself, pulling the covers over her as she laid down. _Feels good not having to wear those to bed! Why did I even wait this long?_ She brought her hand to her newly naked leg, feeling the skin. _That's why._

It's not that she didn't want to go pant-less. It was the fact that Joel had many a night rested his hand in her thigh. And always, always he removed it as soon as he woke up, apologizing every time she was awake to feel it. But tonight would be different. She hoped...

Ellie turned her back to Joel, backing into his chest so they could spoon. Admittedly they had done this before, but Ellie had never pressed herself as tightly to him as she had now. It made her feel warm, inside and out. _Fucking hormones,_ She said to herself, referring to the need and heat starting to arise in her lower abdomen. _Every mother. Fucking. Time! _

She wondered when she'd be able to suppress these feelings. _I hope it's not too long..._ Just before she fell asleep, Ellie felt Joel's hand move to her thigh, moving his thumb back and forth slowly. _FUCK!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Boom! Done! This took me days to finish! I hope it was okay. I'm afraid it might feel like filler because I truthfully couldn't think of much to put down. But tomorrow I shall dedicate all my fucking time to make the next chapter... I think. I don' know. I really, really need some help with the up-coming scenes because I'm not sure I'm too good with the 'hot/steamy stuff' due to zero experience in the ways of love making :/ If anyone is willing to help I will gladly accept it :) Anyway, until the next fucking chapter! Later! Peace!**

** P.S., The Christmas Special will be finished soon! I just need some help with it. Anyone wanna collab?**


	14. Chapter 14 - Despite Better Judgement

Ellie woke up tired and stiff. And quite cold as well! Their small fire in the living room fireplace must have gone out some time that morning, since it wasn't colder the fifty degrees. But it was still cold enough for Ellie to force herself out of the comfort of her warm bed with Joel, who was still breathing heavily under the quilted blanket they had found upstairs the night before, and made her way slowly into the living room to throw some more wood from some old furniture in the burning embers. She rubbed her hands together and sat by the warm heat, marveling at the beauty of the red and orange flames as they danced. If it wasn't for the fact that it could burn, Ellie might have scouted just a little closer.

Nodding in satisfaction, Ellie headed back to bed in their upstairs room to curl up next to her still sleeping lover. Smiling, she watched as his beard move under the movement of his breathe. The grey was just starting to turn up these days, but not quite enough for her to tease him for... at least, not for her to tease him excessively.

She moved her hand under the covers to reach in her pocket to look at her switchblade, only to feel the soft skin of her thigh. Ellie almost yelped in surprise, but then remembered what she did the night before. _'You took off your fucking jeans, Ellie! It's your own fault for ending up like this!'_ He tight grey shorts would leave little to the imagination if Joel saw her, and she wondered why she had done this to herself? Then she remembered. Her face turned bright red at the thoughts that were now flooding back to her head, and the heat was back in the pit of her stomach. _'No turning back,'_ She told herself, her body starting to tingle. But then she rolled over so her back was facing Joel.

It was easier said then done. She was so confused as to what was even going on in her own head. Was this normal? What if it brought on something bad? She could hurt her relationship with Joel, and she tried so hard to make it what it was now. If their was even a chance of her forcing Joel to leave or reject her... Ellie didn't want entertain those thoughts. It'd probably be safest if she just 'dealt' with these... _feelings,_ herself.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure her companion was still deep in his slumber to reassure her that she was safe to sate her seemingly unending and ever increasing desire. Joel was in a deep sleep, his breathing had slowed to a snail's pace. If it wasn't for the slow rising and lowering of his chest, she would have thought he had stopped breathing. Sighing in relief and knowing that only a man who was in a deep sleep could stand breathing like that, she returned to her previous position, her back against Joel's front.

Now that she was here and ready to act, she hesitated. _What if he wakes up? _She thought to herself._ Don't be a fool... he is knocked out cold._ A voice in her mind tempted her. She knew it was her own thought, but her worry made her fight a losing battle. The aching, the burning, all concentrated on her very core was eating away at her. It made resisting what her body desired hell.

She let out a quiet sigh. _Oh what the hell... just a few little touches can't hurt. I can't sleep with my entire body hotter than the fucking sun._ The girl thought, slowly sliding a hand down her side. Cautiously. She was afraid of what could happen, but at the same time she did not care. Her hand stopped when the tips of her fingers reached the band of her underwear. She bit her lip before allowing her hand to slowly slide under the tight grey fabric, inside the only thing keeping her privates hidden, she shivered as her hand neared the source of her current overwhelming issue. Each time her hand approached it, her sensations teased her, making the flames of the fire only grow hotter and send more intense tingles through her body. She knew this was mild compared to what was to come.

As her fingers gently touched the hungry, moist lips of her vagina, she let loose a rather audible moan. She tensed up, partly due to the fact she was finally paying attention to her body, partly due to the fact she made a noise louder than she wanted. _Ignore him Ellie... he's peacefully sleeping. Tend to your own needs..._ She thought as she thrust one of her fingers into her opening.

She let out a gasp, covering her mouth this time to suppress any of the pleasured sounds she made. Her mind and body was slowly winning her over entirely. Drowning out the thoughts of caution and worry and replacing them with those of pleasure and lust with each movement of her fingers that tortured her wanting womanhood. Thoughts of her companion doing these things to her only made her want more.

Her hands were soaked, as was her underwear. She was moving around recklessly as she inched closer and closer to glorious release. She rubbed her clit letting out moans and gasps without a care. She got so worked up by circling her finger around the very sensitive bump that she decided to give it a pinch. She was alone, sort of, and had to experiment with herself. She nearly screamed out in overwhelming pleasure mixed with pain that was mostly drowned out of her senses as she went through a quick spasm, backing into Joel more.

This made her stop and go quiet, her face beat red from both pleasure and embarrassment as she heard the man groan loudly. He put an arm around her waist, unknowingly placing his hand on top of her own which was covered by her underwear.

"Whaat's wrong... … … Ellll..." He slurred before falling back asleep.

She sighed in relief when she felt his body calm. "Fuck, that was close..." She whispered before her blush deepened due to realizing where her companion's hand was. A not-so-innocent idea popped up in her head and every part of her agreed. _He is out of it..._ she thought, _what's the worst that could happen? He'll probably think he's dreaming..._ She smirked, removing her soaked hand from her equally soaked womanhood to welcome Joel's hand inside.

She sighed in bliss when she felt Joel's calloused hand touch her privates. Keeping it where it was she began to move her hips back and forth in order to rub against his limp hand. Oh, how she enjoyed his touch. It made her flames more intense, making her body shiver and her womanhood even more soaked than it was. She had thought it was as wet as it could get, but this proved her wrong. She wanted more of him... even if she could just see more of him, that would make her happy. It felt wrong to do this whilst he was asleep, but her body drowned that feeling out with how right it felt. She began moving her hips harder and faster, grinding against his hand.

What was stirring him from his slumber? What was that warm, soft, and damp feeling on his hand? That sound... peculiar. He sighed mentally. _Guess it's time to get your ass outta bed, old man._ He thought to himself in silence, his eyes closed so he could rest in the abyss.

As his hearing and senses began to adjust he heard moaning. Pleasured moaning. The smell... he had smelled it before. Many years ago, back before Sarah was even born. Her mother...

He groaned quietly as he flicked his heavy-lidded eyes open, they went wide at the sight they had witnessed.

"E... Ellie? What are you doin'...?" He asked. He didn't need her to answer. He knew exactly what was going on.

Before he could react, she let out a scream and at the same time her body clenched up tight, his hand felt warm liquids splash all over it. Letting out a gasp and growl at the same time, he quickly ripped his hand away from her and got to his feet. She apparently hadn't heard him over her self-pleasuring as the action made her jump a foot.

"The hell do you think you're doin'?" He growled at her and she looked with hesitation and fear into his eyes, covering herself up with a blanket.

"J-Joel! It's... I can explain..." She said with a pleading tone in her voice.

He stared at her, noticing his left hand dripping in her juices. In a way he liked it, but such a thing was forbidden. She was young, he was old, back in his day... he loved her, there was no denying that. But either way, he didn't think he was ready to participate in something like sex with her.

He was tempted, but he shook his head. He couldn't let such thoughts get to him. He needed time, most definitely.

"You have a lot of explainin' to do..." He said with as cold a tone as he could muster. He wasn't a man who usually masked his true feelings and thoughts. This situation, he believed had called for such actions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A major "thank you!" to Sarenieth for helping with this chapter! You have played a major part in this story *salutes* and I hope to continue working with on my stories :D We have a few ideas and chapters in store for you lovely people, so don't be too mad about the fucking cliffhanger, ok? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Talk

Joel sat leant up against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his plaid clad chest, looking at Ellie with a face she couldn't quite read. But she guessed that it was somewhere between anger and concern. Ellie sat down in a wooden chair facing Joel at the table, hands on her lap and playing with her thumbs. She really didn't feel like being here right now. Especially after what had just happened just minutes ago. She felt like curling up in a ball and die. Her face was still very red, and she still smelled of sweat and her own sex. She felt her face heat up even more at the thought of what Joel was thinking of his hand right now. He may have washed it as best he could, but she was sure that with only water that it would stick with him a while._ Fuck, he's giving me that look again..._

He lowered his chin before looking at her with unmoving eyes. "So?" He said in his deep Texas accent. "You were plannin' on explainin' this?" He held up his hand, before tucking it back under his arm. _Fuck!_

"Well," She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. How the fuck was she supposed to get out of this one? She had always been so careful, and always, always had an escape plan. But not this time. This time the enemy wasn't one she could defeat. The enemy was sitting across the room from her, and she couldn't wiggle her way out of this one. And she couldn't just face it either! There was nowhere to hide! Not even in her own skin.

Ellie took in a deep breathe, thinking of something she could tell him. "I felt like... like I had to do it. Something inside kept telling me that there was something special I was missing out on, and I'd always hear the adults in the Zone talked about... fucking..." She turned her head away, embarrassed to the point that she had to stop looking at Joel.

Rubbing his forehead with his 'good' hand, Joel sighed, saying, "It's one thing to take care of your own... needs. It's completely another story to take my goddamn hand and use it for..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Standing up, smiling and congratulating herself on her plan, she answered quickly. "I know! I completely crossed the line and I now know better, so we're done right? Okay!"

Ellie turned to leave, the chair creaking in relief as her weight was lifted off of it, but soon stopped to hear the voice she dreaded to hear at this very moment. "Now you just wait one goddamn second, young lady!" His booted footsteps made her shiver as she slowly turned around to meet his gaze. "We are not 'done'," He continued.

"Just because you did cross the line doesn't mean we're 'done' in any way, missy. Get your ass back over to that table and sit down. We are having a talk whether you want to or not." He growled at her. The tone of his voice frightened her for some reason and she submitted, turning and walking to the chair she was just seated in.

She took a seat and looked at Joel who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, the hand she had abused hanging down towards his side whilst his other was on the table. He pointed at her, shaking his head. "Listen, Ellie, takin' care of your... desires is one thing. But to use my body, especially while I am sleeping is rather disgustin' an' rude of you." He said and his younger companion replied quickly. "You already said that, Joel." She said as she rolled her eyes. He growled at her and she stiffened. "I think we need to go through the do's and don'ts. First off, don't use my body for pleasing yourself without my consent. Second off, please, jus' go find another area to please yourself in. You already know the others. Ellie, what got into you? And don't tell me the voices told you to."

She shook her head as she sighed, her cheeks remaining that scarlet color as she tried to fight off the embarrassment. Why is he trying to get me to say why I did it exactly? Isn't it obvious? She thought to herself quietly before responding hastily. "WellIreallylikeyouJoelandIhadthoughtsaboutyouIjustcouldntholdmyselfinanymore!"

The older man simply sighed and laid his face in his palms. "English? Please?" He requested, his voice muffled. Ellie shook her head and quietly got off of the table and snuck over to Joel's side without him noticing. She placed her hands on his arm, causing him to tense up and look at her. "I just... I really like you, and love you so much that it has gotten to the point I had dirty thoughts about you. T-They were out of my control and I couldn't keep on fighting what I was feeling, it was starting to hurt! It still is!" Ellie whined and Joel simply shook his head, a cold stare on his face.

He took a step back, gently pulling out of her grip. "That ain't the point! While we both may love each other, it don't give you, or even me, the right to take what ain't yours! An' another thing; Saying that you couldn't control it is a cheap excuse!" He lowered his voice, reminding Ellie of the day he had spoke to her on the sniper post, letting her watch his back. "We are always, always in control if no one else is forcing us to do it. You made a choice to break my trust, an' there will be consequences to those actions."

Ellie put a hand on her hip, the other on the table, her eyes trained on the dirty floor. "And what might that be?" She asked quietly.

"One; no goin' out for supplies for a week unless you absolutely have to," He looked at her sternly, let out a sigh, and held out a hand, palm up. "Second; gimme your gun."

"WHAT?! But Joel! I need it! How the fuck will I-"

"Ellie!" He nearly yelled at her, making her jump back. Reaching behind her, she pulled her Beretta out of the back of her jeans. "Thank you," He nodded, dropping the mag out of the weapon and placing it on the table. "It stays here on the table."

"But what if Chaya-"

"I already taught her proper firearm safety. She won't be touchin' the damn thing unless one of us tell her to."

Ellie groaned. How the fuck did she always get into these messes? Oh, yeah. Because she never practiced self-control all that much. "Repeat it," She heard the man in front of her say. She sighed. _This shit again? I shoulda listened to my first gut instinct, which was to just go the fuck to sleep and figure out what to do later! _

She looked back up at him. "The gun stays on the table until you say I can have it or unless I absolutely need it."

"Good."

It was beginning to feel like that day that they had had a conversation like this after the unfortunate death of Tess. Joel had almost cut Ellie off completely. She had spent months trying to fix that. To get this close to him, and now it felt like he was starting to close himself off from her again. She couldn't let that happen again.

"An' thirdly;" Joel continued, his serious tone back. "You're gonna clean this house up till it shines. A reminder of military discipline might teach you a thing or two about respect."

"Shit."

"What was that?" He growled.

Standing at attention and still red as a tomato, Ellie saluted him. "Yes, sir!" And with that, she walked past him, making her way to the cupboard under the kitchen sink, where she was sure she'd find some cleaning supplies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**There! Another chapter done for all of you! I now have a best mate to help me out with my story, and with our combined efforts and superior minds(but I don't mean to brag), we have brainstormed lots of ideas for upcoming chapters! While I can't tell you what we have in store for you, I can only hope you can remember such a crucial plot point in the game ;) Thank you all, and we'll see you, in the next chapter! :D**

** PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Denied

**WARNING! The following content is about to get hot and/or sexual. If you're not into that shit, skip ahead until you see it's over. Thank you, and enjoy the next installment to Caught Me Off Guard.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ellie rolled around fitfully in the seemingly over-sized bed. It just felt so empty without Joel in it. And it was definitely colder. But worst of all, it was lonely. She pulled the pillow closer to her chest, but it was no use. It wasn't Joel, and she knew she couldn't fool herself into thinking it was. He's only on the fucking couch! She told herself, rolling onto her other side, still very uncomfortable. '_It's not like he's in a completely different country then you! Get a grip, Ellie!'_

It wasn't any use. After months of her and Joel sharing a bed together it just didn't feel right. Guilt had swallowed up her hormones for now, and the knot in her stomach reminded her that she might have messed up what she had for good. Why did she have to push it that far? It was a choice she made for herself, and she knew it was wrong. She could have been caught doing it to herself and not got in trouble. They'd just have to spend a very awkward day together, and forget about it the next morning. But, god, it felt so right.

Rolling on her stomach and letting out a groan of frustration, she blew the hair out of her face, only to have it float back down in front of her eyes. And why did Joel have to be such a gentleman? Even when he was a complete ass, it was all for her benefit! Not giving her a gun was to keep her from the regret of killing someone. But he couldn't always be there to keep her safe. This winter had proven that.

She rolled onto her back, looking up into a dark ceiling was hard to make out in the darkness, and her desire was starting to crawl back to her, and she knew her hand wouldn't do the trick, but there was no way in hell Joel would let her near him... would he? "Fuck it!" She whispered to herself, throwing her pale legs over the edge of the bed and standing herself up.

She extended her arms to seek out the door nob in the dark room and found it, at the cost of crunching her fingers against the door itself first. _'Fuck, that smarts!'_

Turning the doornob and forcing the door open slowly, Ellie peeked her head out of their room and looked over at the couch, but soon found it to be of no use, since the back was facing her. Tip-toeing over to her target, she buttoned up the plaid shirt she had stolen from Joel's bag, which showed just enough of her thighs to keep someone guessing. The closer she got, the warmer she felt, and it wasn't just because she was moving closer to the fireplace. Each inch brought on more fear, and her body started to tremble.

"It's okay," She whispered to herself, taking in a deep breathe. "It's only Joel. He won't do anything to hurt you. He protects you." 'Yeah, that helped.'

Ellie walked around the couch and looked at Joel, who was, judging by his breathing, still awake as well. He was facing her, and she took the chance to lay next to him. It was supposed to be a way to get them away from each other, but she knew he was miserable without her, and she felt the exact same way.

He groaned. "What're you doin', Ellie?" She just scooted closer, their bodies pressed together tightly. "Ellie," He said, almost in a warning tone.

"Please, don't make me go back to bed alone," she begged. "It's cold and it feels so fucking empty without you." He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest, her own chest heaving as she cried quietly to herself. She knew she had screwed up, but here Joel was; telling her that he had forgiven her, again. And, damn it, she loved him for it.

"Joel?" She mumbled into his shirt. He mumbled back a 'hmm?' and she took in a breathe. "Can we... can you... y'know... make love to me?"

With that, Joel nearly lost all control over his anger, and truthfully, his own desire that he had been keeping hidden for so long. "What?!" He growled. "No! Ellie... just no!"

"Joel!" She yelled back at him, this time standing her ground, but lowering her voice for the sake of the little girl asleep in the room upstairs. "This fucking isn't 'back in your day' anymore! This is the fucking end of the world and either one of us could die tomorrow!" Her tone now took on a pleading voice. "Please, Joel!"

Sighing, he said, "Ellie, you haven't ever been with anyone like that before, an' I can't take that from you. You should experience it with someone more your age. Learn it from the-"

"Joel," she interrupted, speaking with a commanding voice. "This world is too cruel for me to just wait for someone my age. How close was I to having my first time ripped from me? I don't fucking want someone younger! I want you!"

"Ellie... We can't. It ain't right." He protested. The wind outside seemed to have increased in intensity which was odd since there was a snowstorm already raging outside. A sound was carried with it, an explosive sound, but Joel wrote it off as a mere illusion of the howling wind itself.

She didn't respond, no, her breath would be wasted on him and his constant protesting. She took him by the right hand firmly and attempted to lead him to the room. "I want you Joel. Please. I know there must be some part of you that wants this like I do..." She said with a pleading tone.

Joel tried to resist at first, but ended up resigning with a sigh. The girl pulled him to the room and quietly shut the door before hopping on the bed, looking at him expectantly. 'There's no point in this...' Joel thought to himself. '...She's not going to leave it until it happens.'

He sighed in defeat as he pointed at her, "Fine. But if we're gonna be doin' this, we are doin' it properly. I'll go get those candles from the livin' room an' light 'em for us."

As he opened the door again and walked out, Ellie couldn't help but smile. Somehow she had won over Joel and in a short few moments they'd be as close together as they had ever been. Unless this was a ruse set up by Joel so he could hide away and lock himself in a room so she couldn't bug him until at least the morning, and to be honest, it did cross his mind. But her worries that his idea was a lie were laid to rest when he returned with six rather tall candles. He sat them down around the bed before beginning to light them one by one with a small twig he had in his hand. Ellie thought the scene rather romantic.

"This is the proper way to set the scene. Especially if you're tryin' to be romantic with someone." Joel said in a growl. The tone of his voice worried Ellie. Was she pushing him too far?

Another distant explosion carried on the wind. 'Never heard of thunder in a snowstorm... then again it never was the end of the world either...' Joel thought to himself quietly as he lit the last candle.

"Look... Ellie... are you absolutely sure that you wan-" "Yes! Joel, I need this... I rather it be you than anyone else!" He sighed before laying on the bed beside her cautiously.

They both laid there, looking into each others eyes. Ellie felt that burning desire from earlier whilst Joel felt a war within himself. He sighed as he felt Ellie's hand on his thigh. She had a begging look on her face.

"Might as well get comfortable..." He growled as he raised his hands to undo his shirt, only to get stopped by Ellie. "What are y-" He tried to ask before realizing. She was doing it for him.

She had undone his shirt and it showed a rather limited preview his strong muscles that lied underneath the concealing piece of clothing.

Whilst he finished removing his shirt she put her hands on his exposed body, nearly squealing in delight as she finally could say she was going to sate her desire. So far it was everything she had imagined, romantic, warm; she thought such things were only in stories. Or at least in the world prior to the infection. Oh how she pondered what the actual sex part felt like. She felt his touch not long ago, conscious or otherwise, and it brought so much heat and pleasure she wanted to scream his name.

She looked up at Joel and he had a new look on his face. One someone gets when stalking prey, hungry. What she didn't know was the poor man had come to terms with what they were about to do and as such just decided to let his secret and restrained desire for her and only her take over.

Despite what the look upon his face may have suggested, he was not going to force himself on her or force her to do anything she did not want. He removed his shirt completely, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Ellie soaked in the sight of his muscular body, tracing every single scar on his body with her eyes, including the still stitched up scar near his belly button. He saw the look of pain on her face and brought her chin up with his fist. "You did good, Ellie," he said. She nodded at him.

Joel slowly and cautiously placed his large hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently before slowly moving his hand up and down her leg. She let out a soft sigh before laying back, letting him do whatever he wished to her body. Once his hand rubbed her inner thigh she moaned quietly. Joel frowned at the sound, though he knew he liked it. He planted a kiss on her neck, making Ellie shudder. "Joel… I love you." She said and he whispered back into her ear, "I love you too…"

He slowly trailed his hands further up her outer thighs, bringing the shirt she had stolen from him up just enough to reveal the familiar sight of her in just a shirt and underwear. She smirked up at him and they locked eyes as he replaced his hand quickly to her exposed leg. Her skin was warm and soft, if he didn't know any better he'd say the areas he touched got even hotter than they were before experiencing his attention.

Ellie lifted herself up in order to give Joel a passionate kiss on the lips. He leaned in to meet her halfway and just like that they were locked together. His hand subconsciously rubbing up her inner thigh until it reached her covered up privates. She moaned into the kiss, using her last reserve of air. They broke the kiss and breathed heavily to catch their breaths, whilst Ellie was also dealing with the delight she felt each time Joel rubbed her covered vagina. She was already wet, as was evident by the wet panties Joel was rubbing her through.

"Gah! Fuck! Joel, I want you now! Enough of this teasing!" She demanded through her moans and her lover simply nodded.

The truth was that both of their bodies hungered for attention from one another. Whilst Ellie was blinded by this desire, Joel was still in a conflict with it. Stopping wasn't an option, no, not anymore. He was too far into this and it'd be cruel to both of them to stop. He just couldn't get over how wrong it felt yet at the same time how right it felt. Was he a coward? Was he a hypocrite? He shook the thoughts away and began to take off her panties so that he may-

CRASH! The entrance to the house had been kicked open. Joel quickly and quietly got off of the bed to get his weapon ready whilst Ellie was lost to temporary confusion and panic. In truth, Joel was rather glad that he had a reason to stop what they were going to do.

"Lucas, Beth, guard the entrance keep those nutjobs off of us. Susan, head upstairs and make sure we're alone. I got this floor." They heard a man with a soothingly quiet voice order others around, which in truth, Ellie thought it was pretty cute. They heard footsteps heading upstairs as well as some closing in on the door to their room. Joel readied his 1911 pistol, pointing it at the door.

The door opened and they were greeted by a man holding an assault rifle directly at Joel, he was wearing a white mask that covered his face but had a rather cute and simple looking poker face drawn on it, concealing his identity. The mask was held on by a rather thin string wrapped around his bald head.

"Who are you? And don't shoot, I rather not kill innocent survivors like myself." He said, his assault rifle not lowering.

Joel waited for a few seconds, not knowing if he should even waste his time with this man. "I'm Ellie. The guy you're pointing your gun at is Joel." The girl who was fully dressed told the man as she approached the two. She always amazed Joel with her quick dressing skills, even is she wasn't wearing her own shirt with those jeans of hers.

"That your daughter?" The man asked curiously with a slight tilt to his head.

"No…" Joel responded with a slight growl in his voice.

"Well… shit…" Ellie muttered, looking around the room awkwardly.

"You two are… lovers aren't you?" He asked, getting a sly grin under his mask whilst both he and Joel lowered their could see his grin from the side where his face was exposed when he turned his head towards the window. Ellie blushed in response to this and Joel growled, shaking his head.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" He asked. The stranger tilted his head, over-exaggerating his sniffing.

"Well, for one it smells of sweat and… stuff. Two, your girl's pants are soaked, and there are candles all around. Pretty suspicious, man. Not many scenarios look like that. Anyway, I don't care. It's your lives. We have bigger issues. Like bandits."

"Ish! I found this girl upstairs. What are we doing with her?" The woman with dirty-blonde, long hair asked as she approached the man with Chaya in tow. She was wearing black cargo pants with a slightly too large black sweatshirt. Like the man, she too wielded an assault rifle.

Gunshots were fired from the two teenagers in living room, causing Chaya to stiffen at the sounds. "Nothing. We're sticking with these lot 'til the bandits are dead and the snowstorm calms down." He looked at Chaya as she ran to embrace Ellie. "My apologies for intruding." He said in a soothing manner. "Now, Susan, we need to fortify this place. Look for areas these baddies could attempt to gain entry from. I'll take Beth's current spot so she can rest… she's been through hell." He replied to his rather attractive woman friend before nodding to Joel and leaving the room.

He tapped a ten year old girl's shoulder and she lowered her semi-automatic rifle, giving Ish a confused look. "Go get some rest, Beth. I'll take it from here." She nodded before rushing away from the windows. Ish took her place, firing his rifle when he saw a flash in the night's darkness as well as the thick cover of snow. "No way we'll survive in this shit," he mumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry about the wait. This was actually written just after the last update, but my computer went down for a while since it's such a piece of shit that only Skype was working :/ At least I have about 8 chapters that need editing before I can upload them :D Ugh... and my chapters have gotten around 4k to 10k words long! So much fun to edit -_- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little update, and now things get really interesting :) **

** Thanks! And have an awesome day!**


	17. Chapter 17 - New Masks, New Faces

"Who the hell do these people think they are anyway?" Joel growled, again, peeking out the door at the masked man and his little band of survivors.

"Maybe it's good they're here..." Ellie mumbled, hoping he hadn't heard her. But as luck would have it, he did.

"No! Remember what happened to Sam and Henry? We teamed up with them too, and they died all the same. Tess, Sam, Henry; Where does it end?"

"Excuse me sir," The masked man called 'Ish' was now right in front of Joel, causing him to jump back in surprise. "I don't mean to intrude, but we could use your help with these bandits scouts. We will give you a terrorist weapon if you do." He held up an AK-74M.

"Fine," Joel grumbled, pushing past Ish. He turned back to look at Ellie, throwing her her Beretta. "Guard the kids upstairs, Ellie."

She nodded. "With my life," She answered.

Ish walked back over to the window, taking care that he wasn't visible to the enemies outside.

"Psst. Lucas. Hey. Pssst." He said over to the sixteen year old who had a white mask on as well, the face on it was drawn crudely with scratched in black eyes that appeared to be crying dried blood and a crudely scratched in mouth. His hair was long and brown, the mask so close to his face it would leave many to debate if it was his actual face.

He turned his head to face Ish, tilting his head to signal for the man to state what he wanted.

"Prepare a boom-boom and watch for the flash. When you see it, open the door and toss said boom-boom at the flash. 'Kay?" Ish ordered and a sharp hiss came from Lucas as he removed a previously concealed grenade from his black sweatshirt, tossing it up in the air repeatedly, carelessly playing catch with the piece of military weaponry. Lucas nodded before standing up and peeking over the edge of the window.

The bandits, who were once firing like madmen had stopped. In fact, the only thing that was heard was the wind. Something didn't feel right to Lucas, or Ish for that matter. The nutjobs were being too quiet for their liking.

Joel crouched near Ish, speaking in a low tone, saying, "Gimme a SITREP, man. I don' want to be want to waste too many bullets here." He turned his attention to the kid playing with the grenade. "An' put that goddamn thing away! Don' go wastin' that on a few men! Or worse, blowin' ourselves to kingdom come!"

Lucas simply hissed at Joel's command as he continued bouncing the grenade in his hand. Ish was still peeking outside, looking for some sign of life, but found none. He went back in cover and looked at Joel.

"Well you see there's about six dicks out there who are a part of a larger group of dicks who kidnapped Lucas' sister. They have been sent to track and capture us to take us back to their den of cannibals, criminals of all sorts, and between you and me..." He leaned closer to Joel's ear, "...Rapists. I've left that part out when talking to Lucas about it. He's violent enough as is." He informed the man before resuming his position.

Lucas was staring directly at Ellie as she prepared to ascend the stairs, his own bright blue eyes shining behind the black craters that were the mask's.

"The situation as it stands currently is those six men seemingly stopped being around. Or at least are using stealth to approach us where we least expect it. Are there any other entry points we should know about?" Ish asked Joel, quickly glancing over at Lucas as he noted the lack of grenades being thrown up in the air and caught again.

Ellie had noticed the boy looking at her as she made the first step up the stairs, and nodded at him, cocking her Model 70, making sure that there was a fresh round in the chamber, and had rolled her eyes upon seeing him play foolishly with an M67 fragmentation grenade. _'How stupid, or crazy, must a fucker be to do that?'_ She looked back at him. And with that she rushed up the stairs, calling Chaya's name.

"There's only six of these bastards? I've dealt with that before, an' then some. It'll be easy for me to hear them makin' all that noise crunchin' through the snow if you tell me where they're at." Joel pulled the charging handle on his AK, causing a still fresh round to fall on the floor. "Also," He continued, looking over his weapon. "You might want to tell your boy to put his weapon semi-auto. More accurate and saves you a hell of a lotta ammo."

Peeking through the window, Joel saw one flashlight in the the distance. "An' to answer your question, besides the front door, there ain't no way in. 'Cept of course the garage, but I got a couple nail bombs in there. Lucky for you, you didn't come in that way."

Just like that they heard a series of three loud explosions accompanied by a large draft of freezing air flood the entire house. It originated from the kitchen door that led to the garage.

"Hey, mad boy! Psycho~..." A man called in a singing tone from seemingly right outside the front door. "...Come with me peacefully and I can even let you listen to your sister's screams! You like that right? People screaming in fear and agony?" The voice taunted.

Snarling loudly, before anyone could react Lucas had ripped the door open forcefully, the raw power made it a wonder how the door didn't come off of it's hinges. The bandit who was taunting him wielded a 9mm pistol and fired a shot. Luckily he was a bad aim, partly due to the shaking he was doing because of the cold. The round grazed Lucas' cheek and before the man could react the teen smashed the stock of his rifle against the bandit's face causing him to fall down in the snow.

Putting the sling of the rifle on his shoulder so he could use both hands, he grabbed onto the bandit's shoulders and dragged him unwillingly towards the window. Next thing they knew, Joel and Ish were showered in glass as Lucas slammed the man's face through the window. The bandit screamed out as several pieces tore his face and even got into his eyes. Pinning him against the side of the house with his body, Lucas grabbed the man's head with his left arm and used his other to slide his fingers into his mouth briefly, effectively getting a hold on his jaw.

With a loud snapping and popping sound that caused Ish to shudder, the man let out more of an inhuman shriek as his jaw was pulled out of place. To finish him off, the rather strong-for-his-age teen grabbed a sharp glass shard and dug it into the bandit's throat before tossing the man to the ground. Those inside were alarmed by the sound of the door to the garage getting kicked open and four bandits pouring in quickly, equipped with multiple forms of weaponry, though none had any form of military grade guns. A crossbow bolt hit Lucas in the arm, causing him to groan in pain before turning around to see a tall woman cloaked in multiple layers of warm clothing.

"Hello, dear. Remember me?" She asked curiously. In response to her rather chilling voice, Lucas snarled as rage began to build up within him again.

While Lucas had been releasing some of his pent up rage, Joel had quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs, just before the bandits had made their way into the house. "Ellie!" He whispered desperately. "Where the hell are you, girl?" He was sonn answered upon feeling her rush to him, holding him tightly with Chaya safely between them.

"Joel!" Ellie said out of breathe, relieved to see him in one piece. "What the fuck is going? Are people hurt? Are bandits here? Is Ish and-" Joel put a hand to her mouth.

"We're leavin'. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a window.

She resisted. "What? No! We have to stay! We can fight! We have-" "Ellie! I can't risk you again!"

She saw it. She saw the look in his eyes. He was right. If he lost her, she knew he had nothing left to live for. She and Chaya were the only family he had left, and she'd be damned if she put him through that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips near his ear. "I have an idea,"

Fighting erupted within the house between the bandits and the three people downstairs. One of the bandits quickly grabbed Beth and held his 9mm Pistol to her head forgetting that someone smaller than him provided no cover for his head. As such, Ish delivered a single bullet to his head, killing the man. Before he could fire on the two bandits, they had already retreated back into the garage.

Freezing wind with snow that felt like razorblades when against exposed skin made the scene of Lucas and the woman staring each other down barely observable from the inside of the house. Grabbing onto the crossbow bolt in his arm, he snapped off one end so that it'd be easier to remove later. Right now, the last thing he needed was to allow more bleeding than necessary.

"I thought you dead, I had to endure so much pain..." He snarled, speaking for the first time in months. His voice was unnatural. Deep and cold with sharp cutoffs, dripping with hatred and anger. Something you would hear come from a patient who was chained up, literally, in a psychiatric hospital.

The woman appeared uneasy at his voice. "W-W-What's wrong, lover? Don't you like what you've created? I-I-I thought you loved seeing me this way..." He said, looking at his shoulder and wiping his index finger across the wound to gather blood, which he proceeded to smear on his mask's forehead, forming the letter 'S'.

"I should have killed you when I had the-" She began to say before sharp, hissing laughter cut her off.

"You?! Having the chance to kill me?! Oh my dear, y-y-you never had the chance to kill me! Your master Daniel wouldn't allow it! N-N-Now let me kill you so that I may c-cross your name off of myself." He did not like the effect she had upon him. His voice was normally spoken fluidly rather than this jagged form of speech caused by the conflicting emotions and thoughts going on within himself. The largest, longest scar on his chest seemed to burn just by it's creator being so close.

He readied his rifle and began firing, though his bullets missed as she had strafed out of the way. Hearing the click of the rifle, he simply tossed it to the snow and wielded his hunting knife. She chuckled at him as she fired a crossbow bolt at him. It missed as he rushed at her in a zig-zag.

She tried to reload her crossbow but had it ripped from her hands and tossed to the ground a few feet away. She dropped the bolt and punched at him whilst grabbing onto his wounded shoulder and pushing her thumb into the wound.

Lucas groaned loudly before snarling, despite the pain, "That feels good... more!" He demanded before smashing his head against his foe's, the mask adding to the pain the attack gave her.

She groaned in pain before managing to kick him back far enough to move. She grabbed the metal mace she had strapped to her side. She had scavenged it with Lucas himself many years ago from an old shop selling medieval weapons and armor. As the enraged Lucas charged her, he did not notice her weapon and soon found it as his face got smashed with the metal weapon.

The mask shattered, breaking in half. Shards along with the mace itself cut into the side of his face causing him to shout in pain as he fell to his knees. Using the mace, she raised his head up. He looked at her with his exposed eye, blood pouring down his face.

"Do it... Serena. You know you want to..." He said to her with his voice colder than normal.

"Not without enjoying it, first..." She hissed back at him, kicking him onto his back. He laughed, seemingly resigning himself to her.

"Just like old times? Oh, do try to make body feel anything, most of my feeling has gone now." She approached him slowly, he thought she had fallen for his trap.

She saw what he planned to do and backed away quickly. Sure enough he hopped up but was startled she predicted his move, and that earned him punishment by her slamming the mace into his chest. He groaned loudly as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"You were always trying to be tricky. You were always trying to be strong. You were always trying to be a guardian. Well, you did one of those things right at least-I never got hurt." She said, raising the mace above her head now. Her plan was obvious. "Goodbye, my fallen guardian. Enjoy the darkness. If it can get any darker than what I made you..."

Just then Joel seemingly spawned from the storm and darkness, hands grabbing the girls wrists and twisting them behind her back. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "Shoulda asked if he had back-up, young lady," he breathed out, voice menacing. The building pressure in her shoulders themselves from him lifting her arms up was enough to put her on her knees, and more gunshots rung out from inside the house. "Looks like your little band might just be caught off guard after all," he continued as he heard Ellie's voice call out for Ish.

Ish and Susan closed in the garage door. He made a hand gesture and she tossed a fragmentation grenade inside the garage before Ish quickly closed the door. Panic within the bandits set in.

"Fuck! Grenade! Move it!" One of them shouted before the explosive went off. Ish kicked the door in, his assault rifle at the ready, though all he saw was a massacre. Bodies with nails planted in them, limbs ripped off and blood everywhere.

The sight would have made him sick if he hadn't of seen worse in the past. Susan shortly joined him, quickly shooting at the open door leading outside as a bandit peeked over. Her shot missed, however.

The bandit peeked around the corner, though this time was not so lucky as Ish had his sights trained on that corner and fired as soon as he saw the man. The bullet went straight through his opponent's head and the man fell over, dead.

"Susan. Check it out, I'll watch your back." He ordered and the woman nodded before slowly and cautiously making her way to the garage door. Ish heard Ellie call for him, but did not move. He was examining everything in the garage, ready to shoot anything that moved.

Serena chuckled at Joel's observation. "Good. The weak don't deserve a place at my side, nor Daniel's for that matter." She said, winking at Lucas who was starting to get on his feet again.

Pain seemed to drive him on. The only pain that would be able to stop him was crippling pain-that which makes it impossible to move. He spat blood on her exposed face as he slowly walked over to the mace she dropped, sheathing his hunting knife and grabbing the mace. He returned back to where he was before, in front of her. Blood still dripping from his wounds.

"Hold her steady, will you?" He asked Joel, his voice dripping with hatred and pain.

Ellie had made her way down the stairs, leaving Chaya in Beth's protection. 'If she let's anything happen to that girl,' She didn't need to finish the sentence. She run over to Ish's side and gasped at the sight of disformed bodies, blood and brain matter covered the walls. Shaking her head, Ellie sprinted out to find Joel and Lucas, hoping everything had gone as planned. She made it to the door before she let out a relieved sigh. There they were; Joel holding the cloaked girl and Lucas in the snow, only one half of his face masked, the other left bleeding. But the sight of him in that state alone wasn't what got her attention. He was reaching for something in the snow in front of the oddly dressed girl. Was that a... weapon! If Joel hadn't killed this person yet, it was for good reason.

Lucas steadied himself and brushed the snow off his shoulder, chuckling. His arm was raised and ready to swing down on his prey. "No!" Joel yelled, but it was no use. And there was no time to argue with Lucas.

Ellie sprinted towards the blood-covered boy and leapt onto his back, causing his swing to go off course and hit Serena in the right shoulder instead of her head, allowing Joel the time to push her face-first into the screamed in agony as her shoulder was shattered by the blow, her screams muffled by the snow after Joel pushed her.

As he felt Ellie on his back, Lucas snarled loudly in anger. "I. Will. Have. Her. HEAD!" He shouted before grabbing Ellie's hand and forcefully twisting himself as he pulled it. She felt pain in her arm as she got ripped from his back, falling onto her back with the snow comforting her fall slightly. He looked like he was about to slam the mace down upon Ellie's head, but the shine in his eye returned and his expression softened when he realized it was her.

Lucas shook his head, the rage returning to his face before he charged at Serena who was laying down in the snow before Ish's voice shouted over to him. "LUCAS! STAND DOWN!"

The timing of his command was perfect, as Lucas was on the swing down to smash the back of Serena. He stopped his hand just above her back, turning to look at Ish, whom he looked at as a father. He watched as Ish walked up to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"She can be of use to us. I will not, however, deny you of repaying her for what she did to you. Just let us extract everything of worth from her, first. Okay?" Ish said and Lucas looked at Ellie who was slowly standing up, then at the ground before nodding.

"Good man." Ish said, patting Lucas' shoulder. "Joel, need help bringing her inside or can I go help Susan and Beth clear the bodies out of the house?" He asked as Lucas pulled away from his grasp and towards the garage, snarling as he passed Ellie.

"I think I can handle her," Joel chuckled, pulling her face out of the snow only to see her tears of pain and the damp red stain forming on her clothed shoulder. Ellie had tears of her own starting to stream down her face as she gripped her wounded shoulder with her good hand. She then turned to the house and slowly made her way to it.

Joel felt like killing that kid for even touching his girl, but kept an open mind on the situation. He brought the prisoner to her feet and pushed past Lucas. "You will be apoligizin' to my girl," he spat. "Or else!"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Torture me? Good." Lucas growled under his breath before making his way into the garage. Seeing the amount of violent death in the place made him smirk, then frown as he was reminded of the throbbing of his shoulder, chest, face, and overall his entire body due to the new injuries given to him by Serena.

Beth walked into the garage and down the three stairs to clear the bodies when their eyes locked for a moment. His cold blue eyes against her green ones, it made her feel uneasy so she quickly looked away.

He shook his head before slowly raising his hands to the remnants of his mask, slowly removing it, as if it would hurt to remove it quickly. Once it was off, he set it on the metal workbench to the side of the wall. His left hand wandered up to his face, feeling his wounds. He counted four shards stuck in his face and groaned, pulling out a lighter and setting it by his mask. Beth had gotten to work clearing the bodies out, piling them in the snow outside.

Ish walked inside where he found Susan staring out the window of the kitchen, daydreaming. There were only two bodies inside the house itself, so he took it upon himself to grab them both and carry them over his shoulders like they were lumber. Tossing them onto the frozen earth that was the yard before walking back inside to speak with Susan about a question she had brought up a few days ago.

Lucas reached up, tracing his wounds with his fingers. It wasn't time to remove the shards. Not yet.

Joel soon followed suit, almost dragging Serena into the garage and setting her quite roughly into a metal chair in the middle of the room, zip-tying her to it. "No, no," He told Beth as he took her by the shoulders and led her back into the kitchen. "I'll handle this. You go inside an' get cleaned up. She nodded and did as she was told.

He heard a pained chuckle from behind him. "You hoping these will hold me?" Serean laughed, tugging gently at her bounderies. "What a joke."

"Your right," Joel chuckled back, placing a hand on her wound, which made her cry out in pain from the light pressure he had applied. He then showed her four pairs of handcuffs before restraining each of her limbs with them to the chair. "I think this'll make you much more comfortable."

Nodding, satisfied with his work, Joel headed back into the house and found Ellie on their bed, clutching her left shoulder and crying loudly. She looked up at him through bloodshot eyes and he sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder softly until the muscles started to losen enough for him to work his magic. "On three," he said, and she nodded. "One..." POP!

"FUCKING HELL!" Ellie cried out, sure the entire household could hear it. A few minutes later when she could finally speak, she slapped Joel across the face. "The fuck, Joel?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," he soothed, holding her tightly to his chest. "Sorry."

Another ten or so minutes went by before they left the room, and Ellie looked for Lucas. He was either in for a scolding or an apology, she wasn't sure.

"Does the cold metal feel nice on your skin, bitch? I know it did on mine when you chained me up like an animal. That was... when I could feel it in all of it's glory." Lucas said over to Serena as he eyed the mace that was sitting on the metal table with the lighter and mask. "Funny, he leaves you alone with me. Oh how much this restraint is killing me, I would love to walk over there and shatter each and every one of your bones before killing you off." He said before placing on his mask, pocketing the lighter and taking the mace off of the table, walking over behind her.

"Would you really kill me? You loved me. You probably still d-" She said before she felt a pain in her other shoulder. She let out a muffled cry of pain into his hand as she found her other shoulder got shattered as well.

"I loved you. Now I only have feelings for two people. My sister and my new father..." He hissed in her ear before removing his hand from her and walking out of the garage to find a more suitable place to mend himself. He did not want to go inside, everyone save for Ish had pissed him off either recently, or in the past.

But as soon as he walked through the door Ellie crached into, letting out a yelp of pain before landing in a tangled mess of blood and limbs. "Sorry!" She quickly blurted out, helping herself up.

He simply looked down at her, staying silent. He nodded at her as she got to her feet. The look in his eyes was rather neutral, showing the run in didn't affect him much. The mace was leaning against his shoulder as he waited for her to move so he may continue on his journey for a private, quiet place to begin mending his wounds.

The redheaded girl in front of him quickly pushed some stray hair behind her ear. "So, I, uh..." she started. "First off I wanted to say I was sorry for, y'know, jumping on you?" He kept silent, blinking a few times before nodding at her. She then continued to speak. "And I was wondering if I could, um... help you clean up that nasty cut you got on your face?" She tried to sound as if she was making a joke, but was afraid she came off more as insulting or rude.

He nodded silently before shaking his head. "Not here." He muttered in a voice nearly as calm and soothing as Ish's. "Somewhere alone."

Ellie nodded and led him to a room upstairs, lighting a few candles by the door, trying to find that goddamn lamp. She then disapeared into what was most likely a bathroom before see reappeared moments later, wearing a shirt that looked more fitting than the plaid button-up she was wearing and a small medical kit in her hands. Ellie pointed to the bed. "Sit," she commanded. He nodded and made his way to the bed, sitting down and watching her cautiously. He sat the mace down next to him and sighed as he hesitantly reached up towards his mask.

Ellie had been looking down at her kit up until she had seen him lift what was left the mask off his face in the corner of her eye. When her eyes met his, he could see the pain in hers. He sat his mask beside him. His bright blue eyes looked straight into her own green ones as his hair fell infront of his face. He brushed it aside fully revealing the four major scars on the left side of face along with the strange symbol that was burned into his flesh by Serena and Daniel. His face looked worn and he had a lot of stubble despite his age. He sighed as he saw the pain in Ellie's eyes and raised his hand to cover the rather large scars on his face, leaving her to tend to the bloodied right side of it.

"It's okay," she said softly, slowly taking his hand from his face. "I've seen worse." 'Way worse,' she thought to herself, the image of the machete and bits of meat still fresh in her mind.

He sighed and shook his head slightly. "We should get this over with, I do not want anyone walking in whilst my mask is off." He said as politely as he could. In truth he wanted to be alone, left to the darkness and his thoughts.

She lightly pressed the alcohol pad to his face, thinking she might have heard something from the contact, but he remained unmoving as she patted it on his face with as much care as she had with Joel's wound. "I don't know why you'd wear it. You actually have a nice face, excluding the little scratch here and there." She was beginning to warm up to him. Maybe he wasn't bad at all. Just misunderstood, is all.

He exhaled sharply with a sound that almost hinted at a legitimate laugh or chuckle. "I do not like people, and people do not like me. It is better for me to remain silent and have a mask so they do not consider me a person, for I am broken." He told her as she cleaned his wounds. He was left wondering when she dared attempt to remove the shards of the mask stuck in his skin.

Ellie pulled back to look him square in the eye. "That's fucking bullshit, and you know it. Your father seems to care a great deal for you. And You can't say that people don't like you, because I-" She bit her lip before she could finish her little rant. It would be a big problem if she gave him the wrong idea.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Because you what...?" He growled softly at her. Her rant slightly amused him. 'Oh I know how this is going to end...' He thought to himself quietly.

"I'm not even going to give you the benifit of me finishing my thought," she said, smiling, hoping that he'd let it slip.

'Fancy way of saying 'never mind', girl.' He thought to himself. He remained silent, wanting her to finish her job so he could get to the more important matter at hand. For that he wanted no one else around, his face's wounds pale in comparison to his chest which was also the most wounded part of his body at the time.

She pulled the first piece of plastic out his face quite quickly, expressing a silent apology before heading to the next. If he had to be honest with himself, she did it skillfully.

He let out groans of pain with each shard removed. They were deep enough in his skin so he could feel them. Once she had pulled the final one he felt new coats of fresh blood pour down his face and it made him smile. "Oh I'm going to make them pay..." He muttered under his breath.

Ellie reached in the kit on her lap for a pad and applied it with gentle pressure to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Though her face was hidden from him, Lucas could hear her voice was full of emotion. "I wish... I wish there was something more I could do to help."

"Hold your friend back whilst I end that bitch. That's what you can do to help." He growled, sounding more harsh to her than he would have liked.

She pursed her lips, her voice but a whisper. "Y'know, revenge isn't always what we want it to be..." She was now wrapping his face with great care, being sure not to cover either of his eyes or cause him any more pain than he was already in. "It actually leaves you more emty than when you started..."

He remained silent, not speaking his thoughts so he did not offend her. "Then I suggest keeping her out of my sight, or she will be dead. Slowly, painfully, bloody." He warned.

She gave him a smile and nodded. "I promise." She then turned her attention to his chest. "May I?"

He got up, his height forcing him to look down at her. He shook his head before attempting to walk away from her. "No. Thanks for the offer." He growled in pain and in attempt to scare her away from that offer.

She in turn just stood up to him. She was not going to shy away from him. "If you're going to tell me to tell me to fuck off, then do it the right way! I've felt useless this last week and I'm fucking tired of it! If you're not gonna tell that to me, then sit down!" 'Fuck, that was a bit harsh...'

In response to this, he began to snarl at her outburst, tilting his head so he could see her with his right eye. His back still towards her. He remained silent for a moment as he examined her.

"You'd best leave and not push any further..." He said with no emotion in his voice that she could detect.

"Fine," she bit back, turning away. "You can rot in that human programing they installed into you."

He laughed at how much she sounded like what Serena would have years ago. The tone of her voice making them sound like clones of each other. "What did you expect to happen? You to get close to me? You remind me of her, it is no doubt an illusion for some ulterior motive you have." He said coldly, letting his thoughts flow through his mouth as he stared out at the still raging storm, though it was slowly beginning to die down. "I'm gone by morning." He muttered to himself.

Just before she reached the door, she looked back at him with sympathy. "Y'know, all I wanted to do was help. I saw you, and I thought... maybe you could use a friend..." she chuckled as she opened the door. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

He sighed and turned to look at her. "I simply do not want you to see my true scars..." He spoke softly to her as he crossed his arms. "And I do not want to place you in more risk than you already are."

Ellie let the door close, and leaned her back against it, her hands behind her back. "What if I want to see them? Or what if I don't care who will come after me after I do?" It was a dangerous game she was playing, but she liked it that he wasn't like Joel, since he would always shut her down or give in. No, this kid had spunk, and she admired him for it. She then added, "I'll tell you about my scars first."

"If you do not wish to say something, then do not say it." He told her as he watched her every move. Something about her gave him the intoxicating feel that was curiosity, but he was taught the hard way not to let curiosity take over.

She simply strode back over to him, hands still clapsed behind her. "Soooo, are you saying you don't wanna hear my story?" Her hot head had cooled down and she was back to her playful self again.

He grumbled at her before shaking his head. "All I am saying is if it pains you to speak about, do not speak a word of it." He admitted before turning his head to look out the window. Ellie was now by his side, looking out at the stormy night. She just waited there by his side until he was ready to talk.

Five minutes of silence. That is what followed. Eventually, he turned to look at the girl at his side who was gazing out the window. He grinned at her before shaking his head.

"Stop it." He said with a very subtle chuckle in his voice as he turned to gaze out the window again.

Ellie bumped her shoulder playfully into his, hoping he wouldn't see her wince in pain from it. "You stop it." He frowned as, despite her wishes, he saw her display of pain. He slowly and hesitantly reached out his hand before gently placing it on her shoulder.

"I am sorry. And not because he ordered me to be." He said softly.

She then burst out laughing, doubling over as her whole body trembled. "That old fuck! I called that shit!"

He raised an eyebrow at her laughter, having not expected it. He shook his head again before glancing at the door, hearing light footsteps by it.

"I don't think he likes me." He stated as he turned his attention back to Ellie.

"Ow," she said, straightening back up and looked at him and then his hand, then back to him again. He was still unmasked, and she thought his blue eyes were actually starting to show something other than cold or hatred. "Give him some time. He'll come around. He's just lost so many people in his life." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Especially his first loss. Don't tell anyone I said that."

He shook his head slightly before walking away from the window. Standing in the middle of the room, he removed his sweatshirt and threw it over to his other belongings. All that remained was his olive green shirt, which that too was removed and tossed over to the pile revealing a deformed, muscular back.

It looked as if his back was ravaged years ago by a pack of infected due to the claw and bite marks all over it. A large scar 'tattoo' of a bird, a raven, was carved into the center of his back. On it's body were the letters S and D, signifying the two people who did that to him.

"Serena and Dav-" She almost lost it, but quickly composed herself. "Daniel..." she corrected. In truth the only reason she knew any of this was from hearing him yell at Serena when they were fighting.

"Did you say David?" He asked in a snarl, turning his head to look at her. What ever pleasant emotions were surfacing on his face disappeared, slaughtered by hatred and anger once more. She merely looked down, a single tear falling to the floor. "Cannibalistic fuck... I will end him as slow and as painful as I will Serena and Daniel. Took a chunk of my arm when they brought me to that place..." He muttered before turning revealing his front side.

It was worse than his back, scars showing where they had made surgical-like cuts and the bites were worse on this end. A circular cut on his chest where his heart would be. On his chest was branded an eye and a broken sword. Below them was Serena's name cut into him.

He had noticed the tear, but did not say a word. The only other thing of note about his appearance was the continuance of the tattoo, going all the way covering his arm and right pectoral. The design then went like spikes to the middle of his fingers. On the back of his hand was a decorated symbol resembling a hammer.

"You can't kill him..." She mumbled, wiping her eyes and turning away, not from the sight of him, but more out of fear of seeming weak for crying in front of someone who had been through more torture than herself.

He sighed and stepped forward, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You know him don't you? He is dead, isn't he?" He asked her, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

Ellie let out a pained chuckle. "I told you revenge wasn't what is was cut out to be. I..." Her shoulders heaved for a few moments before she continued. "I killed him with his own weapon. That fucking *pant* machete..." With this she broke down, nearly falling to her knees. Before she could fall, Lucas grabbed a hold of her, supporting her in his arms.

"It's okay... he won't be harming anyone any longer. I am sorry for whatever he did to you. It couldn't have been pleasant." He said softly, gently pulling her close to him so she couldn't fall to the floor.

Doing this hurt his chest, but he didn't mind. Better than her falling to the ground, and holding someone again didn't exactly feel bad. Ellie wrapped her arms around him and finally cried it all out, saying things he couldn't understand due to the fact that she was sobbing her pain slowly away.

After what she thought must have felt like forever to him, Ellie was able to support her own weight. Sniffing, she said, "Sorry. I forgot about your wounds."

"So did I..." He mumbled under his breath before slowly and hesitantly removing his arms from her. Looking down at his bleeding chest.

"Sit," Ellie chuckled again, sniffing occasionally whilst she made for the medical kit once more. He nodded, falling silent and giving a blank look, void of emotion. He walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for her to finish patching him up.

Her face soon held the look of concentration and upmost care as she carefully patted down his wounds with the alcohol patch, earning a discomforted groan from her 'patient'. As soon as it was cleaned out she pulled out a long curved needle. "Soooo this may hurt a bit..." She then mumbled loud enough for him to hear, hoping to get at least a chuckle from him, "Or a lot."

He shook his head muttering 'Good' before clenching his hands into fists, waiting for the pain to begin.

Ellie had clearly done this before. She didn't seem fazed or even bothered by having to pierce his skin, and the skill and accuracy and speed of her was nothing short of amazing. In a few minutes, she was tying a knot on the string, cutting the away excess fishing wire with her switchblade. She nodded in satisfaction upon seeing her work. "You look good as fucking new!"

He grinned at her, standing up. He began to dress himself again, covering his tattoo, scars, burns, and bites. Once he finished he slid on his black sweatshirt and prepared to place on his mask, but he stopped and simply looked at Ellie. Remaining silent. She smiled at him, and he could tell that although she didn't want him to put on that horrible piece of plastic meant to conceal him from the rest of the world, or whatever he told himself, she would understand if he did.

He nodded and gave her a small grin. "Thank you, Ellie." He said softly before placing the mask on his face, turning to the window to see the snowstorm reduced to small flurries. The sun was beginning to appear over the horizon. "I must go. I hope our paths will cross again." He said, grabbing the mace and beginning to walk towards the exit of the room.

"Wait!" She called out, probably too quickly, and maybe a little desperate. "Um, your wound will need a little while to heal! Stress on you will cause those stitches to break right open and you'll fucking bleed to death!" She looked down at her hands, which found a way to keep busy by playing with the hem of her shirt. "And then all my hard work would be for nothing..."

He stopped, glancing back at her. She'd only see his mask, though he was grinning. "Be careful. It almost sounds like you want me to stay." He stated, not moving further. "I have to save my sister from them. Serena will guide me. Maybe after that I'll return, doc."

"Well, maybe I can help you!" 'Shit. Joel is NOT going to be happy about this.' Ellie thought to herself. 'Too late now.' "And I haven't told you my secret yet... at least, not all of it?"

He chuckled lightly, "You just met me. I do not expect you to give me your secrets." He turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob. "Besides. You should stay here, your friend is protective of you and I don't want to fight someone you care for." He informed her before opening the door and heading out into the hall.

"I'm infected!" she blurted out before she could stop herself, hoping he'd be curious to come back. She had to admit, it was a way to get someone's attention. Her words stopped him dead in his tracks, worry and sadness filling him as he turned around to face her. The emotions he was feeling were evident on his face but he shook his head.

"No you're not. You have no symptoms save for you being a little aggressive." He stated, not being able to believe what she said.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in the room, looking to see if anyone else had heard that. Closing the door, Ellie sighed. "I am. But it's complicated."

He was surprised by the contact but didn't resist getting pulled back into the room. He shook his head at her again. "If you are truly infected, but you are not experiencing the symptoms... either you are a good faker or you are immune. No one is immune..." He said rather quietly.

She then held out her arm. "Go ahead," she said in a low tone. "Roll up my sleeve."

He took her hand in his gently and then covered it with his other hand, shaking his head.

"I do not need evidence to believe you. But I still do not know why you want me to stay. I have to go get my sister." He said as softly as he could, holding back the annoyance he began to feel.

"I don't want you to stay. I want to get out of here! I've been stuck here foe weeks now and I NEED to get out!" She groaned in discomfort, half from her situation, half from her aching shoulder.

He grinned slightly. "Are you sure you want to come with me? We could meet our fates upon this day." He asked her.

She shook her head and laughed. "Even if I could be the answer to the cure to save mankind, fucking what's to save? The assholes who took your sister? Fuck 'em!"

"Well then, miss 'savior of mankind', we'd best get out of here before the others notice we've been alone in a room for a long time." He said, walking over to the window and opening it.

"That didn't sound right," she mumbled, following him and scooping up her backpack.

"Good. Because if it did sound right, they would have nothing to worry about two people, woman and male, being in a room together for longer than thirty minutes." He said as he popped the screen out and offered for her to jump first.

Before she could even act, he realized her shoulder was sore and shrugged. He hopped out the window and fell into the thick layer of snow with an audible crunching of snow.

He got to his feet and held his arms out towards the window so that he may catch her. "Um, that's really sweet of you and all, thinking of my shoulder," she started. "But your stitches?"

"I'm fine, now get down here." He called up to her impatiently. "Walk and get caught sneaking out the front door if you'd like..." He said with a laugh.

She jumped down a foot past where he was, preforming a tuck-n-roll in the frozen fluff. "Ha! I went furthest!" She then rubbed her coated shoulder. 'Not in bad shape, either.'

He smiled and shook his head, walking up to her. "Come on froggy, let's go get Serena a nice present from home." He said with a grim tone as he began to walk away from the house, if the stronghold was anywhere near where it was last time, he knew where to find them.

"I knew there would be a person under that mask. I just had to... DIG!" She then threw snow at him and ran to the woods, careful enough to look out for anything out of the ordinary. He frowned, he knew he was a person. He just did not like what kind of person he was underneath the mask. On top of that, this girl he had just met was not making anything easy for him.

He rushed to catch up with her in the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**BOOM! Two updates in one day! Enjoy, people! I'm not uploading 'till maybe tonight. Possibly tomorrow. Depends on how bad the editing is on the next chapter.**

**Thanks, and I will see you, In the next chapter :D**


	18. Chapter 18 - More New Faces

**Hey, welcome to yet another chapter for you guys to enjoy! My best mate and I have currently worked up a total of 14 chapters together and over 94k words! Also, the chapters have gotten much longer, as you might have noticed, and I'm bumping up the max words per chapter to at least 3k.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! See ya later!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Joel had seen Ellie and Lucas go upstairs and had a painful looking smile on his face. 'Maybe she was just gonna help clean his face up,' he thought, but he looked back at the stairs for a few more pained seconds, sighing.

"What's wrong, friend?" Ish asked him as he approached Joel. Susan and Beth had passed out on the couch together leaving he and Joel alone save for the three others who were no where to be found.

"Nothin'." 'Shit.' He had answered that way too quickly.

Ish chuckled, shaking his head. "We both know that isn't true but y'know, is your life man!" He said with his normal, happy-sounding voice. He was examining a piece of paper on the counter in front of him. One he had received before the unfortunate start of the apocalypse.

Joel made his way over to the other side, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of whiskey from below. He looked at the tall and skinny man in across from he, motioning if he wanted a drink or not. Ish nodded, "Yes please."

He went back to examining the paper. The look on his face underneath his mask was displaying both happiness and sadness. As skillfully as a bartender, Joel slid the cup of golden liquid towards his masked 'friend', which stopped millimeters from touching the paper. "What'cha got there? Looks like it might be familiar," Joel asked, taking a gulp from his glass.

Before he responded, Ish lifted up his mask slightly to take a drink of the whiskey. Joel saw a glimpse of his face, a scar running from an unknown start down across his lips and to his chin.

"It's a letter from my friends... before shit hit the fan. As well as their pictures but now..." He sighed and looked away from the letter.

"We've all been there," he nodded. He soon downed his first drink and mumbled, "Been up there a while now..." He then proceeded to look towards his room. No lights were on.

"I was always a kind of... loner. I treasured my few friends so it hurt to lose them in the initial outbreak. Then I set off to sea for quite some time. Susan there, well her and her family joined me in the sewers that I was using as a base." He said, debating whether or not he should remove his mask. He took another sip. "Shit hit the fan. Lost well over seven kids due to infected. Them along with Susie's husband... We left with seven kids. Some died, some left to settlements. Three stayed..." He continued his story.

Joel replied to this news by spitting an entire mouth full of whiskey across the counter, a puddle forming near Ish. "'Cuse me?!" he coughed.

Ish nodded grimly. "Yes. Beth, Lucas and I are the only ones she can call family now. Her real family all died in those sewers. Her... childrens' faces haunt me to this day, as do the others." He told Joel, chugging the rest of what was in his cup before setting down an empty cup.

He sighed loudly, "Oh I miss you guys and your shenanigans. Our late nights... and just fun times in general..." He said, to Joel it was unclear if to his friends, to those he lost in the sewers, or both. "I pray to god that the other one, Lilly, is safe. But those monsters... their kind are worse than the infected." He said, looking directly at Joel now.

He just stood there for a moment, mouth agap, dripping alcohol and suliva. He quickly shook it off and left the room for a moment, only to return moments later with his overstuffed backpack. He seemed to be searching frantically for something. "Jus' wait one goddamn second..." he grunted, digging lower.

Ish raised an eyebrow at him, even though Joel wouldn't notice. What was this man looking for? He sighed and put the letter and pictures away before turning in his seat to watch Beth and Susan sleep. 'Our protector! Ish! Ish!' He heard the memories of the children's voices echo within his mind. He frowned.

Just then Joel let out a sound of triumph, slamming a piece if paper down on the table before the masked man. On the paper was a child's drawing of two crudely drawn humans in riot gear. Above a thicker drawn man read the name 'Danny', and a thinner, taller man next to him was given the name 'Ish'. Above the drawing of the two men were the words, 'Our Protectors'. "We finally found you!" Joel said, obviously surprised.

Ish slowly moved his hand so that it was palm-down on the drawing. He went silent, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! QUICKLY! SAMANTHA HURRY, DEAR! SAMANTHA! BEHIND YOU! NO!" He remembered himself screaming loudly at the top of his lungs, watching as the small girl, age five, got pinned down by runners. They began biting and tearing her apart piece by piece and the poor girl screamed.

He snapped out of it and clenched his fist, slamming it on the counter next to the drawing, taking heavy breaths.

"I'm so.. so sorry..." He said weakly as he stared at the picture.

"Jesus Christ," Joel whispered. He knew what he had done now, and he instantly regretted it. "My apologies for your loss." And with that, he shoved the other notes back in his bag and downed his second glass for the night.

"I... It's alright. I just... I feel so useless when I think about what happened. They trusted me and I failed them..." Ish said with his voice cracking every once in awhile.

"Ya do have to keep in mind," Joel took a relaxed sip. "That there's only so much a man can do. I know first hand what your goin' through. Hurts like hell." He shook his head as he browsed through Ish's notes he had found in the sewer and the neighborhood. Ish nodded slowly in response. He sat in silence for a few minutes before he noticed the lack of Lucas, and the girl for that matter.

"Any idea where Lucas ran off to? I don't think him being alone right now is a good idea." He asked Joel curiously.

"Shit..." He stared into his glass a minute before chugging it down the rest of the way. "They're upstairs," he grumbled unhappily. He looked like he had been run over by a semi and then fixed up with school glue after finishing that sentence.

Ish tilted his head, curious as to why Joel didn't sound happy. "What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Ellie an' I... We... I..." He let out another sigh before hanging his head.

"You are...? Just speak. I know we just met but you can trust me, ya know." Ish said as he got up to pour himself another drink.

Joel nodded. "You kinda saved me back there when you broke into my house."

"Eh?" He said curiously, though he had a good idea to what Joel was referring to.

He took one last sip from his glass before pushing it away, resting his chin on his forearms that were crossed upon the table. "Yeah, Ellie... She had finally convinced me that 'tonight would be the night' and she could finally suppress that need of hers..."

Ish chuckled, sliding his drink back over to where he was seated. He left the cap by the sink and put the bottle close to the cups for easier refills. He walked over and took a seat, sipping on the whiskey before shrugging.

"That plan went well for her, didn't it?" He laughed. Joel only grunted a laugh in return.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get out of it. I love that girl to death, but the way things were..." his voice trailed off, but he just decided to shake it off. "Funny how much I was with her now; holding her close."

Ish chuckled lightly. "You'll probably need to. Lucas isn't exactly the best man when it comes to people. At least, not after the shit he's been through. Makes my life and it's hardships look petty." He informed Joel, taking another sip of his drink.

Joel raised an eyebrow. "What is the deal with you two an' your," he motioned to his own face.

He shrugs. "He and his sister always wore them. His sister is intelligent and cunning whilst he is more of a brute. As you could tell in the fight, he can fight viciously and gets blinded by rage. Me, well they saw in me something that binds them together so they gave me my own mask. Said they are fragments of me, one is my rage and the other is my cunning. It also covers our scars... and hides our personality to most people." He informed Joel. When he finished he let out a sigh and took another drink, enjoying the burning as it went down his throat. "When behind the mask, no one knows you. You are what you look like. And that's that." He added.

"Until they see that mask again. Then you better kill them or you're fucked." Joel laughed.

"That is why we never leave those who harm us alive. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucas escapes your girl's watch. I expect him to be planning to find his sister on his own, with no one to slow him down. You denied him his kill, so he will bring her a present to make her life hell." Ish said, letting his thoughts flow out of his mouth before taking yet another drink.

Joel all of a sudden got a look only a hunter would get when thinking about his next victim. "Wanna pay our cloaked friend a visit? She might be getting lonely back there."

"Sure..." He said, quickly finishing his drink. "I don't see why not. After all, it's not polite to leave a lady guest all alone..." He said as he stood up, turning around and opening the door to the garage. He walked down the three steps and stared into Serena's eyes curiously.

Joel's heavy steps on the concrete were well placed and precise to his prey's ears. Keeping out of sight for as long as possible would add to the fear factor, and he decided to use this opportunity to drag a shiv across the concrete floor, causing a skin crawling *ssscraaaaape... sssssscraaaaaaape*

"Your interrogation techniques will not work on me, boys. My lover is twenty times more terrifying than you two are combined." She said confidently as she rolled her eyes.

Ish scoffed, unlike Lucas, he did not possess the ability to relentlessly torture someone, howveer he did get offended as much, if not more than Lucas.

"That's not very nice." He muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, pussy." She growled at Ish, causing him to become slightly agitated.

"Now, now," Joel said, pressing his thumb lightly into her shattered shoulder. "Play nice. After all, you are our guest." His hunter days had taught Joel one useful thing; the art of torture. He could take this any angle he wanted, and at least get her to beg him to stop. But no, this was just one of the many 'visits' he would pay to her for the week.

She inhaled sharply, but that was the only sign of pain the men got from her. She looked over and spat in Joel's face, getting it on his forehead.

"Come on, dig your finger in my shoulder some more ya' puss!" She taunted.

Ish simply turned away from her and watched outside as the sun very slowly peeked it's head over the horizon. The snowstorm also beginning to calm down.

Joel pulled up a chair and sat front of her, smearing the saliva off his face and wiping on her cheek. "Charmed," he said simply. "Is that boy of yours like her in this aspect? Seemingly unaffected by pain?" he called out to Ish, not taking his eyes of of Serena's.

Ish nodded. "Yes, though they killed his nerve endings during what they put him through, so he has reason. She? Oh she's just being stubborn." Ish growled in a tone very similar to Lucas' when Joel had heard him speak.

Joel wouldn't have had time to see, but Ish drew a knife and slammed it into her thigh, cutting very close to her privates but stopping so the blade stayed hurting her leg, and leg only.

She let out a scream due to this and squirmed against the chair. "See? If you really want her to scream, I can go get Lucas." He stated before turning his gaze back to the outside.

"Funny how she ruined the life of someone who protected her, loved her... reminds me of someone I once knew." Ish muttered under his breath, though Joel heard it.

"If you have an outburst like that again," Joel warned, carefully applying pressure to Serena's new wound with a clothe while pulling the blade out. "You'll have to go inside an' play. You coulda cut the main blood vein. "He looked deeply into her eyes, patting her on the cheek. "Which would have killed her in seconds. Or, she woulda passed out, an' that ain't no fun."

Ish mumbled something under his breath before he heard footsteps approach on the outside of the garage. Soon the door was being pounded on, and Ish could see a man through the window, he had a thick red beard and long hair. He was clothed in furs and had a hatchet.

"Who's there?" Joel called out loudly, covering Selena's mouth with his free hand.

"Harald. You lot make a lot of noise, when we can hear you from a few miles away in a bloody snowstorm. Open up so we can talk." The man responded, both Ish and Joel could recognize his accent as Scandinavian in origin.

Ish simply looked at Joel, shrugging. "I only see one of him, should be safe enough." He whispered over to Joel.

"Finally someone who knows how to goddamn knock, for Christ's sake," Joel yelled back at the strange man. He nodded to Ish. "Go 'head. Let 'im in."

Ish nodded and walked over to the door, unlocking it and letting the man in. He walked inside, his beard, hair and furs were all covered in snow but he didn't seem affected by the cold.

He looked around briefly, studying some of the bodies and blood all over the walls. "You know, no offense, but you lot sure make a mess. I thought the frozen corpse piles outside were bad enough. On top of that you got a bleeding shirtless man holding someone in the top window. Looks to be cryin', anyway, dare I ask if you people ever sleep?" He said, his gaze falling upon Serena.

"Oh... so you caught the bloody wench? Good. Might make the cannibalistic pigs she fucks back away from our camp for a little bit." He chuckled, crossing his arms with a cold glare staring directly at the woman.

Joel laughed at the sound of this man who seemed still so normal that it made him seem crazy. "I'm sorry," Joel said, trying to contain himself. "But the fact that I've met one normal person since the outbreak," "... That's too much." He slapped Selena on her good shoulder, the shock carried throughout her body hit her wounds, causing her to yelp. "'Cuse me. Would you care to talk this over some whiskey in the kitchen?"

"I'm more a fan of mead, but whiskey will do I 'spose." Harald said as he marched up the three steps leading to the kitchen. Ish stayed behind with Serena.

"I'll be right with ya," Joel called out. He then turned his attention to Ish. "We need to move her to the back room so she don't freeze to death."

"I can do that. What back room, though?" Ish asked curiously.

"Folloe me," he ordered, grabbing onto one side of her chair and tilting it back quickly enough to give her a mini heart attack.

Ish grabbed onto the other side of the chair and they effectively lifted her up together.

"You two are idiots. You know that?" She hissed.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, sweetie," Joel chuckled. "Anyone wantin' to survive during this time has got to be one."

"I take offense to that, ya bugger!" Harald called from inside the kitchen where he took dried meat, and bread from his pack while pouring a large glass of whiskey, beginning to eat his breakfast.

"Care to share with the class why you think that, sweetie?" Joel said, looking at her expectantly.

"Because you two act like brutish barbarians. That's why." She hissed as the men as they carried her into the house. "Although... Barbarians can be pleasing... As can I..." She said in her best seductive voice that she could muster, obviously ruined by her pained tone.

`"Ask me fifteen years ago and then I'll say yes. Besides, the blood would be a nasty lubricant as it seems to be trickling out of your thigh." He didn't hold back his sarcasm as he usually did. Maybe three glasses of whiskey would do that to a man.

He and Ish soon made it to the back room and set her down in the middle of it. I was completely empty. Not way to get her restraints off. No escape seeing that the window was blocked by wood and metal bars. "Enjoy your room, missy. I'll come check on ya soon."

"Do come back more inebriated... perhaps then we could have a little fun." Serena said in a voice that was alluring to both men.

Ish shook his head. "Joel, you should go talk to our actual guest. Oh, by the way, you have any salt? I want to make some venison the way Lucas taught me. Family recipe..."

"Oh she'll be presentable... It won't maim her any more than that knife cut did. In fact, you won't see a difference save for a soaked face. And that's only when she doesn't answer my questions." Ish said as he took Serena's cheek in his hand. Something about this masked man made her feel safe. Protected. More so than Lucas did all those years ago, which was saying something.

"Good. Don't damage her too much." Joel looked serious for a moment, pointing at Ish. "An' don' let her 'escape' either. I know you probably hate her as much as the bandits after you, but I have to look out for my own as well."

He nodded. "So you have salt?" Ish asked curiously, tilting his head. Serena raised an eyebrow, looking amused with the masked man's idea.

"See? Win win." Ish said smiling before winking at the woman and walking out of the room.

Nodding, Joel followed his masked partner and say at the kitchen table. He then spoke to Harald. "Sorry about that. There's just been so many visitors aroun' here, but some of them..." he looked towards the garage. "Couldn't stay long enough to meet you."

"Oh trust me. You don't want to meet her lot of pigs. Disgusting people, they are. Eat their own kind, defile women and children alike..." Harald growled, biting and ripping a large chunk of the dried meat, chewing it and washing it down with whiskey and bread.

Ish grabbed the salt before walking back into the back room. "Be sure an' take good care of her, ya hear?" Joel called out jokingly before Ish closed the door.

"Take good care of her. He does that I may have to kick open that door and make her feel my clan's pain." Harald growled, finishing off his bread.

Ish walked up to her and she grinned at him. "You really gonna use that on me? You can't tell me you aren't interested in something else..." Serena said seductively.

"Be careful around her. She can corrupt a man's heart faster than anything else I know." Harald said, beginning to eat more of his dried meat. Growling similar to the fashion a dog does with a bone.

Ish walked up to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Just tell me what I want to know and you will be free." He whispered so that no one would hear.

Joel simply shook his head upon hearing this, laughing. "She ain't 'corruptin'' me. I've been on both sides, an' only the side I now am on provides any good rewards, though it is harder." He looked across the counter to the big man. "Especially when sure brute dressed like that yells for you to quiet down and just 'wants to talk'."

"Well, this 'brute' needs information so we can avenge our fallen brothers, sisters, daughters, and sons. We are willing to trade for it." Harald said to Joel before taking a swig of the whiskey.

"You'll free me, will you? What if I want more than to be freed?" Serena asked Ish, that tone in her voice not going away.

Raising an eyebrow, Joel seemingly threw his almost drunken posture out the done, a serious look playing across his face as he stroked his beard. "What did you have in mind to offer?"

Harald shrugged. "I'd have to ask our chieftain, but we're a productive people. We've food, drink, weapons, armor, shelter. Things like ballistic vests are good, but there'll come a day when such things as well as ammunition starts to wear thin. We can outfit your entire group here." "We even have medicine..." He adds.

"It's only me, my partner, an' a little girl," he said as if it was nothing. "The others here you've met are visitors, though they decided to stick aroun'."

"Ahh, you must mean Lucas and his lot. Aye, you say you've a partner? Watch he or she closely, Lucas is good at getting attention he doesn't want." Harald warned before washing down the rest of his meat with whiskey.

The morning sun was starting to peek up through the trees, and Joel could have sworn he saw movement amongst the trees, but wrote it off as being a little tipsy from the alcohol. "Speakin' of my partner," he looked toward to stairs. "Where the hell is Ellie?"

"She a redhead?" Harald asked curiously.

He got a raised eyebrow for an answer. "How did you know that?"

"I told you when I came here. There was Lucas up stairs in the window holding some girl who was crying." Harald said before taking another drink of his whiskey, sighing as it was getting low.

Rage and fear filled Joel's eyes as his fists clenched, yelling as loud as he could. "Ellie!" No reply. He ran to the stairs. "ELLIE!" Silence. "Goddamn it!" And with that he ran up the stairs. He soon came back downstairs zipping up his coat, which still had the hole in the lower abdomen, the bloodstain seeming to beg for attention from anyone who dared think for enough how the hole was acquired. He then grabbed his backpack harshly off the counter and made his way towards the garage door.

Ish walked out of the room, sliding his mask back over his face before anyone could see. "What's going on?" He asked.

Harald simply shook his head. "His woman left with another man, apparently." He said with a chuckle, "You won't find them, Sir Joel. Only someone who knows the surrounding area will be able to find them." He called out to the man getting ready to leave.

"Then I'll die tryin'!" he growled back. "An' it ain't that hard to track in this weather now!"

"No, but my clansmen and that bitch's friends are going to battle in those woods. You need someone to help you go around it. Or you can die, if you wish." Harald said, rubbing his beard.

"Follow if you wish," Joel bit out in rage. "Everyone underestimates my stealth anyway." He opened the garage door and took in a deep breathe before letting out a ground shaking, "ELLIE!"

"Yeah. No idea why people would think poorly of your stealth skills... I'll go with him. You make sure our bitch doesn't leave." Harald said before gathering his things and running outside. Ish sighed and returned to the back room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**There you are, people! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a little bit of a back in time kinda deal to see what Joel was up to while Ellie and Lucas were upstairs :) I'm hoping you won't mind where me and my friend are going with this. I won't spoil it, but shit might hit the fan soon ;) Have a great night,**

**And I will see you, In the next chapter! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 - Trust Issues

**Hey, sorry for the delay, but my computer isn't connecting to the internet like it should, so it's impossible to get on Chrome or Explorer due to how old and trashy this thing is. But it finally hooked up again and here's the next installment to my story! :D I won't hold you back any longer so we'll get right to it! Hope you enjoy!**

Not long after Joel and Harald left, Chaya had very carefully snuck out of Beth's care after she had fallen asleep do to the 'excitement' the night before. She wondered the house, looking for Ellie or Joel. When she couldn't find them in their usual spot she started to feel sad. 'Maybe they are in the back room,' she thought to herself, making her way over to the door that was just bearly open. She peeked through and saw a man in a mask, and a younger lady restrained to a metal chair inside. Chaya looked over her shoulder before pressing her little face against the door frame, listening to the conversation.

Ish leaned in towards Serena and she smiled. "Let me see what's under that mask and I'll tell you even more..." She purred.

Ish shook his head. "No. You will tell me where it is or I will tear you apart piece by piece." He growled.

Chaya watched intently, curious as to what the grown-up were up to. She always wondered what might just be happening behind closed doors.

"Give me a kiss and I'll think about it." Serena offered. Ish looked directly at the door, it'd look like he was looking Directly at Chaya. Though he didn't know she was there, he stayed looking at the door as he was deep in thought.

Chaya froze in fear. She felt like she did when Ellie had caught her trying to take a can of peaches before it was time to eat. 'Stay still,' she thought to herslf, shivering.

"You are lucky my dark side is gone, or you would be in severe pain. When he returns, Joel won't be able to hold him off of you. For now... you don't want that cut getting infected." Ish said, walking over to where he sat the salt.

He twisted the top open and poured all of its contents on the length of her wound. She screamed in agony as the salt interacted with her cut open and exposed flesh.

"Also, your seduction will not work on me. My heart has been taken by someone else." He commented before walking towards the door.

"Eep!" Chaya ran off before the door could open, hiding around the corner. No shoes had proven to be a wise decision, since her light weight would make herfootsteps hard to hear.

Ish heard the small sound of surprise, but didn't open the door. "Y'know. Why are there bad people like you in this world? You'd think it's hard enough with the infected tearing, biting, devouring every thing that moves. Yet there are people like you who make it even harder for people, you separate us all." He growled at the whimpering Serena.

"B-Because... you're society will not accept social outcasts such as us. You are the ones who make us these bad monsters, not the other way around." She groaned loudly.

Ish sighed before turning around to face her. "An individual is in control of their actions, no one can force you to do anything you do not wish to do."

Chaya had snuck back to the door, slowly, carefully. Her curious nature out-weighed her fears, and soon she was peeking through the crack again. She wondered what the girl had done to deserve such mean treatment.

"In a vault he had us build... under the main building. Put those who weren't marked for food or other jobs to work digging until they died or accomplished their goal..." She groaned loudly. "That's where your boy's precious relic is."

Ish turned the door handle. "For your sake I hope you do not lie. And I hope anyone listening in on this conversation doesn't wish to repeat what they heard." He said loudly.

Chaya ran off and tried to hide before he saw her, but Ish caught a glimpse of a childs foot as it vanished from view around the corner, a door closing quietly soon sighed and closed the door of the back room before following where he heard the door close. Once he reached it, he knocked gently.

"May I come in?" He asked softly. No reply. "I know you're in there..." He said softly, knocking again. "I won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Ish." Still no reply. Ellie had obviously taught little Chaya a thing or two about stranger danger. Especially if the stanger poured salt in wounds. "If I really was going to hurt you, a door wouldn't stop me. Besides, I only hurt those who do harm unto people I care about." He said before turning around to walk away.

A few minutes passed before Chaya peeked out the doorway, looking left and right before sprinting to Joel and Ellie's room where she could hide until they came to get her. .

Susan slowly started to feel herself get called to consciousness. "Well do you at least want something to eat and drink? Your protectors may not be back for awhile!" Ish called out to Chaya, not knowing where she went.

"Go away!" Chaya cried. "Don't say that! You're a mean man! You hurt that girl! They'll be back soon! I have food! Now go away!"

"Ish? What's going on?" Susan asked in a drowsy voice. He sighed.

"She saw me apply salt to Serena's wound to make sure she doesn't get an infection. I offered her food but she says she has some. Now we just have to wait 'til Joel and them get back." He informed her before looking at where the voice was coming from.

Inside the room the little girl sat crying on her guardians' bed, hugging her knees to her chest and keeping her little inch long pocket knife in her hand. What no one knew was she had stolen Ellie's gun and hid it under the pillow beside her. She may have never shot it before, but Joel had taught her how to take aim correctly. "They'll be back soon," she cried to herself.

Susan sighed and got up, "What are they doing leaving a little girl alone like this? We may be friends but do you really think they think everyone is like us?" She asked Ish curiously.

"I don't know. But they are going to be gone for a few hours, if not a day. They're going to the bandit stronghold." Ish informed her before scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe you can try and get her out?" Ish asked Susan and she shrugged.

"I can try. No promises." She said before walking over to the door and knocking on it gently.

"Hey... you in there?" She asked softly. "I want to have a talk with you. We're friends of Joel's." She informed the girl.

"No masks allowed!" the voice replied from the other side of the door.

"I don't have a mask on." Susan replied kindly. "May I enter?"

There was the sound of the door being unlocked and then running away from the door. "Okay," Chaya said hesitantly. When Susan entered the room, she saw the girl on the bed, in the previous position she was in before. Her tiny fist concealed something from her view.

"Hey." Susan said softly with a smile, slowly and cautiously walking closer to the bed. "What's your name?" She asked.

"You first." Chaya's grip tightened as she saw the woman draw near.

"Susan." She answered. "My friends call me Susie. May I sit down?" She asked, keeping her body movement calm and relaxed so she didn't alarm Chaya in any way.

She nodded. "Chaya..." she finally replied. "My name is Chaya..."

"Nice to meet you, Chaya." She said, holding her hand out to the girl.

She took it slowly and gave it a little shake, being sure to keep her other fist clenched. She wasn't going to let her guard down, even if she was only six years old. She then pulled her hand back, it returning to cover the other one, and backed up further into the pillows.

Susan took quick note of the object in the little girl's hand. She didn't know what it was, but in a world like this, she had a few guesses. Ish slowly peeked his head in to see how things were going.

It was a little scene that looked ripped off of a comedy movie as his head was almost completely sideways. This made it seem like he was laying on his right side in the middle of the air. All they could see was the two eyes of the mask peeking at them. Chaya cringed once she saw him, the thought of him pouring that white substance into a freshly made wound was still burning freshly in her mind. Slowly and barely noticeable, she opened the blade on her little knife. The problem was, even if she had to use it to defend herself, it'd only piss off an attacker, unless she got them in the eye. Or a lucky hit to the throat.

Susan saw her cringe and turned her attention to Ish, frowning when she saw him. "No masks allowed." She ordered him and he sighed, nodding. He walked forward so he was in the doorway before he slowly, carefully, and hesitantly began to lift his mask.

Once he removed it, he held it in his right hand. He was a bald man with a goatee. His hair was black and it was evident no one of their group had a chance to clean themselves. His face had one diagonal slash from the top right of his head down to the left side of his jaw. The scar ran across his right eye, and as a result it was a milky white colour. Where the scar ran, no hair grew.

He had a strong looking face, despite that however he had a kind look to him. He looked at Chaya.

"May I enter?" He asked softly, still standing in the doorway.

She nodded again, pointing to a chair at the end of the bed. Upon doing this, the tip of her stainless steel blade showed, only visible to the older woman.

He bowed his head before walking over to the chair and taking a seat. Susan eyed the blade with some form of caution before shaking her head slightly.

"So, Chaya this is Ish. He's a good man and has done all he can to protect me and... almost everyone he meets." Susan introduced the newly unmasked man.

"Joel told me a story about a brave man who protected people in the sewers..." She looked down at her hands, debating on whether or not to close the blade. "He said that he kept kids safe, too."

Ish let out a sharp inhale, keeping silent at the mention of the children. He saved some but had seen so many perish... it was a hard subject for him. Susan nodded at the girl before looking out the room's window and at the sky.

"He told me that you left notes all over for him to find, too," Chaya continued. She was becoming more curious and less afraid of Susan, but still was cautious when it came to Ish, even if he was the hero who escaped the monsters while saving as many children as he could Joel had told her about.

"Yes, well... Not exactly for him specifically. He just found them before anyone else." Ish told the girl. Susan turned and locked eyes with Ish. They stared at each other, almost as if they were communicating with each other mentally. Though this was not the case, and Ish broke the eye contact to look at the young girl.

She took a chance, closing the blade to her knife and clipping it to her necklace, which seemed to have been made with several different yet simple chain links. She grabbed at her shirt's collar and hid the little weapon from the couples view once again, although she knew they had seen it. She was sure they didn't mean her any harm. At least, she hoped she was right.

Both of them sighed as they saw her put away the weapon. "So how old are you? Joel never told us." Ish asked her curiously. He was also wondering when Beth would wake up.

"I'm six... I'm eight years younger than Ellie." Chaya said, starting to act more cheerful and less scared. "I'll be older then her soon, though. She said I would be fourteen before I knew it!"

Her cheerful mood combined with what she said made Susan and Ish both laugh. Ish was the first to stop, barely, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ahh that was so adorable." He stated as he let out a final chuckle.

Then Susan stopped with a wide smile on her face as she looked at the girl.

"Don't laugh at me!" she pouted. "Once I turn fourteen, I won't be far from being as old as you! And then you'll have to listen to me!"

"We aren't laughing at you, we're laughing at all those suckers who'll be younger than you very soon." Ish said with a chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20 - Captured

**Two chapter in one night? That's right! xD This is for the delay on my laptops part, and I'm going to upload as many parts as I can right now to DocManager so things will be ready to upload via my phone ;) Enjoy this long chapter, and I'll see you in the next!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Ellie huffed as she followed Lucas through the thick and fluffy snow. "How much farther?" she whined in her cutest tone, trying to sound like a four year old.

"Considering we can't go directly there? I give it another half hour. Not including scouting the stronghold out before we sneak in." He informed her as he continued making his way through the deep snow. He looked back at her, "Why? You cold? Need a piggy back ride because your poor little feet are frozen?" He teased.

"Fucker," she pouted. "I'm also fucking starving! I've been up for fourty-eight hours, give or take, and I haven't fucking eaten so much as a blueberry for mother fucking fuck!" She was getting a little grumpy too.

"I don't know what time you use, but I've never heard of mother fucking fuck." He stated before stopping and turning around to her. "You wanted to come with. We can get food and rest when we're done, or you can retrace our steps and head back. What is it going to be?" He growled menacingly.

She looked afraid for a moment, but then let her grudge toward literally EVERYTHING make her push past him angerly, mumbling, "Dick." Oh, how she hated him right now for not even stopping for five minutes to rest up, or even think to let her use the 'ladies room'. But she had already complained enough to him. She would not let her pride be hurt any more than it already way.

He continued walking as well, keeping a watch on Ellie. Despite Ellie's thoughts on him, he planned on taking a break anyway. They needed food as well as just a break in general. He knew just the place.

They walked for another thirty minutes before he stopped. "Ellie." He called over to her as he leaned against a tree.

She kept walking. "Try to keep up! Your voice is getting further away!"

"So you rather not rest for a little bit?" He shouted as he reached down to the ground. His hand disappeared under the snow, searching until he found it. A rope. He grabbed and pulled up, the hidden hatch opened up revealing a ladder leading underground.

Ellie pulled a one-eighty and made her way to him as quickly as possible. "Please tell me there a..." she blushed. "A bathroom in there? I've been holding it for a while..."

"Yes. There is." He said, holding out a hand towards the ladder to offer her to head down first.

She took his offer, flicking on her flashlight connected to her backpack. "If there's infected down here," she called back to him. "I'm gonna fuckin' piss myself and then I'll blame you for it!"

He laughed as he watched her descend. "No, but you might run into rather large, hairy men." He warned. Once she was half way down he began to descend, pulling the camouflaged hatch back down. The hidden shelter looked like a log cabin without windows. Decorated with scavenged items, it even had separate bedrooms, though they were small compared to the ones back at the house.

"H-hairy men? Large?" She latched onto his arm as if her life depended on it. "Fuck that shit!" she said in a dull whisper.

"Don't worry. They respect women... as long as they aren't their enemies'. Being from their clan, I do not think you are in any danger." He informed her as he began to walk down the wooden hall. The air was about what you'd expect for being in a wooden box underground. There was nothing 'fresh' about it. He pointed to the farthest door down the hall. "That's the restroom. I'll be in this room when you're done with your business." He told her as he opened up one of the bedroom doors. Inside was a thick pile of blankets and a small, short table with a single drawer.

Ellie gave a nod of appreciation, disappeared down to hall and into the tiny dark room. The smell reminded her of the underground bunkers in the Zone when they had to do safety and management drills, and to be honest, the smell still made her feel a little sick to her stomach.

She finished with her business and made her way back down the hall, and back to the room Lucas was in, closing the door behind her out of habit. When she turned around to face him, she saw Lucas laying on his back with his hands behind his head. His eyes closed.

Get gave a toothy grin. "No big hairy men waiting for you, I'm guessing?" He asked.

She in turn tensed up, her shoulder up at her jawline. "Bleh! Just a big fucking spider." She lay next to him, preferring his scent, but missing Joel's, over the room's smell. He groaned as he felt her lay next to him. Quickly thinking of something to distract his mind from her.

"You know there is still time to go back. I can do this alone..." He said quietly, staring into the abyss behind his eyelids.

She huffed, turning on her side and propping herself up on one of her hands. "Nope. You're stuck with me, Lukester." The breathe from her sentence rushed softly past his face, taunting him. Laughing at him. He snarled at her before falling into silence for a couple minutes.

"Never call me that again." He grumbled as he laid there.

He could smell her sent compared to their surroundings. Being able to do that, plus them being so close made him uncomfortable. So much so that seemingly at random he got up to his feet.

"You stay here, I'll bring you food." He said, taking a few steps towards the door.

She giggled at his response, mumbling a silent, "Alright, Lukester," but he might have still heard it. She then backed up into the wall and reached into her pack, pulling out a can of sorts, but it was clear that it was too oddly shaped to be food. "I'll be here," she answered quietly, fearing he might leave her here until he rescued his sister by himself. He walked outside the room and headed up the ladder to go hunt for food.

Ellie sat there, completely alone, shivering as she played with her little propane set it down in the middle of the room, lighting a match, bringing the heater to life. She sighed has the she felt the flames give off their warmth to anything close enough. The room was small enough to at least heat to maybe fifty degrees, and since the little thing burnt off of propane, no one would see any smoke from the fire.

Curiosity took her mind as she looked at the tiny drawer, causing her to bite her lower lip. In the bathroom she had found out, that besides the fact that there was indeed a big spider, that she had forgotten her gun at the house, and was in need of one desperately. And she doubted Lucas had a spare. 'But what if it's booby trapped?' she thought to herself once her hand met the drawer's handle. 'Lucas will come back only to find the walls covered in your own blood and nails!' But she peeked in anyway.

Inside was a folder, and Ellie hesitated before reaching inside to pick it up. Inside the folder were pictures that seemed to be of Lucas' wounds when he had first "acquired' them. She covered her mouth with a hand as she went through them, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It was a wonder this kid was still able to even smile after such treatment. She put it back in the drawer and sat back in her corner, pulling her knees to her chest, feeling very tired. 'A little bit of shut eye can't hurt,' she told herself.

A few hours had passed before a good smell assaulted Ellie's nose. Lucas was slowly rotating a rabbit over a small fire he made himself. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, feeling a bit more rested, but still very tired. She looked at Lucas, watching him carefully with those big green eyes of hers.

"How did you sleep, snoopy?" He asked the waking girl curiously.

"Snoopy?" she asked scooting closer to the fire, wondering what he meant by that.

"Oh nothing... nothing." He said before removing the rabbit from the fire and handing the stick it was on to Ellie.

Her stomach growled loudly, making her blush as she took the stick. "The fuck is this?" she asked, eyebrows lowered as she stared at him. "Am I supposed to lick *this*?"

He sighed. "It's meat, girl. You open that pretty mouth of yours and bite into it, chew, swallow, and repeat until there is nothing left of the animal." He growled at her before slowly putting his hood on over his part masked and part bandaged head. "We leave when you're done."

Ellie rolled her eyes at him. "I have forks and stuff in my backpack, BOY." She ripped a bite of the meat off, smiling as she did so. "I fucking love you," she said before finishing her last bite. She proceeded by throwing a Hersey's bar at him when he least expected it, still sealed. "Dessert?"

"No thank you." He said grabbing the chocolate bar and holding it towards her. "I do not eat before battle." He said rather grimly.

"Keep it," she said after she had taken it from his hand and stuffed it into his coat pocket. She ate a fourth of her candy bar before shoving the rest in her pack. "Ready?" she asked before he could.

"Yes. Thank you." He replied as he got to his feet and stretched.

Whilst it was possible she caught a glimpse of his eyes examining her, he did not know. He quickly turned his gaze away from her and loosened up his belt slightly.

"We are entering the territory of my people. Stay close to me." He warned her.

Ellie thought nothing of his brief look, but rather the sharp turn his head made that got her attention. "Everything okay?" She asked, tilting her head into his vision once again.

"No, but it's best we just get to work." He responded coldly before opening the door to the room and walking out.

He didn't want to be around her longer than necessary. Her mere presence made him burn with strong emotions spawned by memories resurfacing. He began to climb the ladder, opening the hatch and breathing in the stinging fresh cold air.

She let him pass before mumbling, almost sadly, as she looked down. "'Kay..." What was with that? Things actually seemed to be going good between them until now. Had she done something wrong? Again?

"Hey," She said as she followed him out of the safety of the bunker. "I... I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Y-you know? About being a real pain in the ass a couple hours ago?"

"You've nothing to apologize about." He said calmly as he continued walking. The sound of battle was heard in the distance.

"And," She continued, clasping her hands in front of her. "I also wanted to say I was sorry for snooping through your photos." Once she heard the battle she drew her bow and arrow. "I was just trying to look for a pistol or something like that. I had no right to fuck with your shit."

"I've nothing to hide from you. I do not care." He said, unlike Ellie he was keeping his weapons holstered. "Put your bow down." He ordered as he slipped his hands into his sweatshirt pocket to keep them warm.

A loud boom was heard in the direction of the battle and he simply shook his head as he walked.

"I've nothing to hide from you. I do not care." He said, unlike Ellie he was keeping his weapons holstered. "Put your bow down." He ordered as he slipped his hands into his sweatshirt pocket to keep them warm.

A loud boom was heard in the direction of the battle and he simply shook his head as he walked.

She did as she was told, reattaching the bow to her pack. "There's explosions going on and you want me to put away my only defense?" She looked confused. She didn't want to get caught off her guard, especially without an easy draw weapon, like her trusty Beretta.

Lucas said and did nothing. It wasn't long until he stopped dead in his tracks, a long haired and long bearded redheaded man walked up. He was wearing thick furs and had an axe out. Lucas held his hand out towards Ellie to tell her it was okay.

"Identify yourself, boy." He said in a thick Scandinavian accent.

"You first." Lucas replied and the man growled. The man pulled back his furs and showed a mark of a bear in a circle on his wrist.

Lucas nodded and took off his sweatshirt, then his normal shirt. Despite the freezing cold he didn't seem phased.

The bearded man laughed, "Oh it's been many years since I've seen that inking... Lucas son of John and Maria." He said as he eyed the large decorated tattoo covering Lucas' full arm, back of his hand, and half of his chest.

Ellie looked at the pair from a few feet away, switchblade in hand, although she questioned if it would even work against the beastly man. She felt so tiny right now, and it was bad enough when she had to stand next to Joel! But this! This was outragous. Her face heated up when she saw Lucas' scarred and tattooed back. She had to admit, even though it was a little beat up, the view looked... 'Sexy?!' She scolded herself. 'Joel's back looks way better than that!' But it was impossible to look away. 'Fucking hormones.'

"Been a long time, brother." Lucas laughed as he and Harald shared a brotherly hug. When they broke away Lucas returned to Ellie's side.

"You headin' to their stronghold?" Harald asked and Lucas nodded.

"Yes. She didn't want to stay locked up in a house back that way, so I have company. You want to tag along?" Lucas offered.

"Oh there's no question about that, brother." Harald stated with a grin.

Ellie didn't like it. Not one bit. Though having another pair of hands could prove useful, it would also mean another person to drag along, and it would make stealth much harder. Most of her combat skills were based on stealth, but this man looked exactly the opposite. But she said nothing. She only frowned before walking next to Lucas, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"Oh, ah, Lucas. We should probably leave the girl here. I can't help but imagine someone is pissed off at you for taking her with." He hinted subtly.

Lucas sighed, he didn't need to ask who it was. Joel had been a pain in his ass ever since they met. He growled and continued walking to avoid a confrontation, not saying a word to either Harald or Ellie.

"Fuck you," She grumbled. "I'm not a fucking third wheel here, you are." She'd be damned if Joel or anyone stopped her from helping, and she was still a little cranky from the little sleep she'd had. And if he wanted to chop off her head for it, then he could deal with the rage of Joel. "And if you're gonna talk about me, don't do it in fucking third person like I'm not here."

Harald shook his head and rushed to catch up to Lucas, who was still walking.

"I'm not wasting my time fucking around with that man. He only gets in my way." Lucas growled to her.

"If Joel finds us, I'll tell him that I am doing this, with or without his help." She placed a hand on his arm, stopping them both. "And if he wants to, he can and will help," She hissed back at him.

As soon as her hand was placed on his arm, Lucas grabbed her wrist and pulled it off of him. "Get your hands off of me," he snarled, "I will not be delayed by that fuck nor will I let him get in my way to 'help' me. He did not 'help' me back at the house, instead he prolonged my torment. Now go run off and find him so you two can return to that place and leave me alone."

Harald simply watched the confrontation, knowing better than to say a word to Lucas when he got like this.

The rage in him seemed to have transferred to Ellie through his touch, setting something inside her on fire. She almost screamed at him in anger. "You know what?! Fuck you! I've tried so fucking hard to be your friend on this trip and you constantly throw it back in my face like it's nothing! You say you're different from them and that they don't fucking control you, but they do! They have a strong hold on you alright! They've won you over and you don't even fucking see it because you're blinded by your hatred towards them! It's a wonder I even thought to even care for you or your fucking pathetically masked face!" Her green eyes pierced right through his cold blue ones, enough to send a pack of wolves away with their tails between their legs. But she wasn't done yet. She continued on, yelling all the more. "So go ahead! Go after your sister! Save her so she can see the fucking monster you've become! Just remember that I'm on the other side of this fortress, doing the same thing! But I'm going to warn her before she sees you!"

And with that, she ran off to flank the other side of the compound.

"I'm not in control, nor will I ever be with you around to remind me of the past." He growled at her as she took her leave, knowing she heard him. He motioned for Harald to follow closely behind him.

"Lucas, they hold our people in the middle of the compound. Release them, please. Your sister may even be there. If she isn't... it means he has taken a special interest in her and she is in the main command structure. It's a door on the ground, has a staircase leading under the surface base.

The bastards are sick fucks, the cage the prisoners are in is layered. The outer layer has a shit ton of infected and the cage can be opened any time to let the prisoners all die horrible deaths. If you can open the outer layer so that rather than flooding in, they flood out, that would help our people greatly. Our Chieftain has ordered several specially trained groups be positioned to help with the assault and deal with the infected threat after they do their job." Harald briefed him as they walked close to the side of the cement wall. "Stand here." He said, putting his back to the wall. Lucas did the same.

Two men dressed in heavy military gear rushed up from the woods and planted a plastic device on the wall a few feet away from them. "Lucas, discard what I said. I'll lead our brothers to free those imprisoned. You get into that command center immediately, get your sister out of there." Harald said.

"Where is it?" Questioned Lucas and Harald shrugged.

"When the boom goes off, go to the left immediately. Watch where you step or you may trip over the handle. He keeps his best in there, but you are one of our best. Especially when enraged." Harald informed him, giving him a single pat on the shoulder before nodding at the two men.

The explosion went off and shattered a small portion of the cement wall. This caused the men inside to sound alarms, which in truth were horns several of them blew into. The two men of Harald's clan rushed inside and immediately fired their assault rifles, indicating that there was resistance already. More men and women of the clan poured from the woods as they rushed towards the compound, several other explosions were also heard due to insertion points made by the raiding team.

Lucas and Harald charged in and sure enough, Lucas saw the thick wooden door barely protecting the underground passage. He shook his head before grabbing onto its handle and ripping it off of its hinges.

"I'll see you on the other side." Lucas said to Harald before descending the jagged stone steps, obviously hand made by amateurs than professional miners and builders. His rifle at the ready.

It was a dark and cold descent into further darkness it seemed. He remembered this place, the smell. He was tortured here for months. Darkness so intense he needed very good light protective glasses to slowly readjust to the light when he escaped. They planned to release him eventually, when he broke no doubt. He never broke. That is why they had an entire storehouse of glasses.

Once Ellie had found a weak point in the fortress' armor, she carefully climbed over, using her size and the darkness to her advantages. Tears threatened to sting her eyes as she made her way carefully through the area, wiping the tears on her sleeves. This was no time to get emotional. Especially when someone's life depended on it!

The first kill was easy. Her blade went right through the fucker's throat, flooding his airway with his own blood and killing him in seconds. He was dragged relatively easy into the shadows just a few feet away. The second kill on the other hand, he was more difficult to hide. He was near a locker room alone, talking to himself, as if he was talking to a woman, like a moron. Killing him wasn't the hard part. It was stuffing his lifeless body in the locker that was hard. She had tied a rag around his throat tightly before she stuffed him in to keep blood from pouring out, but it would only buy her a couple minutes. She then proceeded to kill four more men throughout the main building, making her way down the stairs. She hid from the ones she couldn't take care of.

Before she knew it, she was in a prison-like area underground, and she found a girl around her age shivering in one of the locked rooms. Ellie picked the keys off a body she had 'taken care of' and opened the door to the room, lightly shaking the girl to consciousness.

As Ellie shook the girl awake, she groaned and raised her head. "N-No..." She muttered, crying. "No more..." She was bloodied and nude, cuts and burns running all over her body.

Fluids dripped down her legs and onto the floor and it was obvious what had happened here. The room was surprisingly empty and had a burning forge in which a metal bar sat. It was an illusion. Ellie felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Drop it and place your hands behind your back." A man with a deep voice said. She heard the sound of several guns readying to fire if she protested.

"What took you so long?" She chuckled, anger in her words. "Fucking animals." She placed her hands on the back of her head, wondering where she went wrong. 'Maybe a few bodies and an explosion at the other side of the compound would raise a couple of heads,' she thought to herself.

"Welcome, to my home. My world. My domain." A new voice, deep and grating but with the strangest tint of being smooth past that, like a rumbling voice speaking with gravel in it. "You did a good job, dealing with those soldiers of mine. It warms my heart to hear some fresh screams. Chain her." He ordered and soon Ellie found herself getting grabbed by the arms and lifted to her feet forcefully by the man behind her.

"Can I at least offer her my hoodie?" Ellie asked, motioning towards the girl still mumbling on the floor. She showed no hint of fear towards this man, since she saw what his work was. She was willing to accept it to grant Lucas and Joel a little more time.

"You were sloppy, allowed yourself to be seen. But do not get me wrong, you were very brave when faced with men bigger and stronger than you." He said, ignoring her request.

"Lord, we've reports of entrance 2-A being breached. Unknown amounts of hostiles, heavy casualties." One of the bandits said into the darkness of the room.

"Very well. Go, all of you. Fight this unknown force." The mysterious man ordered.

"Yes, Lord!" The bandit speaking into the darkness said before he and the rest rushed into the darkness.

Only one bandit remained visible, the one who was placing Ellie in shackles in the middle of the dim light. When he was finished she was in the same position as Lucas' sister, arms as if she were pinned to a cross, legs bent as the floor wasn't too far down.

Her wrists were on fire due to the metal tightly latched around them, she could either stand and hurt her wrists by pushing them up, or rest her legs and hurt her wrists by putting pressure down on them.

"Guard the entrance." The voice commanded, and he who locked Ellie up walked over into the darkness.

A dark, quiet chuckle was heard. "Being worshipped like a god because you bring them victory and good times. That is truly something I take great satisfaction in. That is truly something remarkable about our, nay, your little pathetic species, isn't it? The willingness to believe in someone else for hope." The voice called out to Ellie.

Ellie growled in reply, then let out a chuckle. "I am hope," She said, not bending to his torture.

"Good... this is most excellent. Do you know who you look like? What that sounded like? Tell me what your thoughts on Lucas are, and I shall give you information about him you will find most interesting." He bargained with another, louder dark chuckle.

Meanwhile down the hall, Lucas saw a lone guard staring at him with his gun pointed. Lucas himself was drenched in the blood of his foes. His shattered mask was all the guard saw as he stared down his sights. Just seeing the bandit made Lucas feel his rage surfacing again.

"First off, I wanna say I either 'A', sounded like Marlene, the Firefly leader, or 'B', Serena." She then looked disgusted upon hearing Lucas' name, but also a bit sad before covering it up. "Lucas is a kid who was brainwashed by you and Serena, at least that's my fucking guess."

Another dark chuckle, the voice revealed itself. Dark robes, a full mask with it's face distorted. Grey, bloodshot eyes staring at her from behind it. In truth it was a terrifying sight. Slowly he reached up and removed the mask, revealing two shredded cheeks with the wounds burned so they didn't bleed and deep, sunken eyes that would be more akin to a corpse than a living man.

"Would you like to know his view on you, little girl?" He asked, his teeth rotten and his breath like poisonous gas.

She coughed. "Mother fucker needs fucking breathmints!" She choked. "And I know what he thinks of me. He'd gladly trade me in for his sister any day, any time. And I don't blame him."

"No! Get away from me-AHHHHHHHHH!" The guard Daniel had appointed screamed as a loud crack was heard. Half of his body fell into the light and Ellie saw a jaw farther apart than she had ever seen in her life, it was a creepy sight.

"Ah. My honored guest. I take it you found my pets to be most amusing?" Daniel asked, putting his distorted mask back on as he straightened up.

Silence was the response he got, then a guttural growl, then a snarl, then the outline of Lucas was seen on the edge of the light.

"Ah, ah, ah, not another step or I shoot them both. See, my young creation, I have a choice for you to make. Simple. Choose. Your sister, or the girl who gives you emotional and mental conflict. The one who you want to call lover simply because she brings back a memory of past love and happiness, the one who you want to call enemy because she brings the knowledge of what your true girl has become, the one you want to call friend because she seemed to care. At least until now... funny, how history repeats itself. They all betray you. They all use you. Or if you wish, you may join me and become more powerful and influential. We could, with time, conquer this wasteland as our own." The robed man offered, drawing a revolver and pointing it at Ellie, then Lucas' sister, repeating the action.

Ellie turned her head towards Daniel, spitting on him. "You neglect the fact that I still care for him and haven't betrayed him," She gave a low laugh as he wiped off her saliva with his free hand. "Otherwise, why would I risk myself to save his sister and return her to him? I'm not that bitch of yours that you brainwashed. You know that his sister means nothing to me, yet here I am! So fucking do it! Kill me! Fucking do it!" She screamed.

MEANWHILE, THE BATTLE RAGES OUTSIDE...

On the surface Harald shouted out loudly, holding his axe to the air. "KILL THEM ALL! THE INFECTED, THE PIGS, THE OFFSPRING OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW THEIR CORRUPTION! THE BLACK BLOOD THAT FLOWS IN THEIR VEINS WILL BE SPILLED OR CLEANSED BEFORE THE CORRUPTION SETS INTO THEIR MINDS!" One of the bandits rushed at him with a sledgehammer, the poor guy ran out of ammunition.

Harald brought down his axe straight into the man's unguarded head, splitting it like wood before ripping it out, putting the axe on his back and pulling out his 9mm pistol. His twenty clansmen roared as they fought the overwhelming amount of bandits.

Bandits from the woods were being chased back to base not only to help defend it, but because the largest portion of Harald's clan were chasing them. Fifteen men being chased by thirty was somewhat a funny sight, but battle was never funny.

Four of the fifteen bandits dropped dead within seconds of each of other, their heads exploding into a stew-like substance, as loud gunshots rang a second after each kill. Where ever the shots were coming from, they were luckily on Harald's side, or else the poor bastard would probably be on the ground right now, lifeless. Then the shots stopped after the fifth man went down, just before he got inside the fortress gates, blocking it from closing all the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Make your choice now." Daniel ordered.

"I... No." Lucas said "I will not choose either of them, they are both-"

"Both? As you wish!" Daniel said, cutting off Lucas and pointing the gun at Ellie first.

"No!" Lucas shouted as he jumped in front of the gun just as it fired. The bullet went into his chest causing him to gasp loudly.

Daniel tried to point the weapon at his sister, but he too blocked that and took a shot in the shoulder. Then Daniel tried to finish him but unfortunately, the trajectory of the bullet merely went through Lucas' cheek.

"Die! You worthless mistake!" Daniel commanded Lucas, but the man still stood despite his wounds. His eyes bloodshot and narrowed, the rage beginning to boil over as he charged.

Another shot in the chest, but that didn't stop him, no that empowered him. Daniel found himself on the floor, his mask getting ripped off and thrown to the ground, the gun getting ripped from him.

"I WILL DELIVER YOU UNTO YOUR DISCIPLE SO THAT SHE MAY WITNESS AND FEEL THE PAIN THAT IS THE BEGINNING OF HER END!" Lucas roared into the face of the man before pistolwhipping his face. He got up and turned around, aiming at Daniel's knees and firing two shots in quick succession.

The man screamed out loudly in pain as Lucas tossed the gun down, grabbing a hold of Daniel's knees and bending them in an unnatural way until he heard the cracking of bones and bloodcurdling screams.

" 'You are not a person, you have no name but the titles Rage, Wrath, Mad. You are more akin to a monstrous beast. One who is alone, always. One who protects what it loves and destroys all else. One who has a master, and that master is I. Though you know nothing but pain. All you have loved has betrayed you and in this darkness I shall make you reborn, you will be an unstoppable force and together we shall rule the new country with an iron fist. You my wrath, and me your intelligence.' " He said, quoting Daniel's words he said years ago as he took the mace from where he was carrying it.

"The beast has betrayed it's master." He muttered before slamming the mace down on the neck of Daniel, repeatedly until his head separated from his shoulders. Once all was done, he dropped the bloodied mace and fell to his knees. Grasping Daniel's hair, he fell backwards, succumbing to his wounds.

His sister cried out, knowing he only had a short time before he fully passed on.

"LUCAS!" Ellie screamed for him, and she felt the way she did the day Joel had the fight with the bandit at the university, and fell on the sharp metal that impaled him. "C'mon, you gotta get me outta this at least! I can take care of you and your sister from there!" She started crying now, unable to control her emotions. "Just fucking get up! Please!"

"I... Die... A... Monster..." He gasped out. He couldn't move anymore, he was too weak. His vision slowly began to darken, his breaths became choppy and filled with gurgles and pained moans.

"L-L-Lucas..." Ellie whispered, tears forming small poors at her feet and hanging her head, defeated. "You are sooo much m-more than that... I'm s-s-so s-sorry..."

"Secure the area. Don't let more of those corrupt fiends get through." Ellie and Lucas' sister heard a man say. Soon several men in scavenged military gear rushed in the room.

"Lucas is down. Georgie, you're up. You two, get those two freed. Seamus, make sure they're alright." One of them said, kneeling down by Lucas. The medics of the squad rushed to do what they were ordered.

"SAVE THEM!" Ellie screamed once she felt a man start to unlock her shackles. Shock and sleep loss were soon starting to take their toll on her. "SAVE THEM!"

"We're doing the best we can." The man replied.

"Uh, sir, some bullets are stuck in him. I'll need to dig them out, but he's lost too much blood. Orders?" The medic asked.

"No!" She continued, her voice starting to give. "Apply pressure! Don't let him die! I have to tell him!" She was becoming unstable at this point, pushing past the man as soon as he had freed her. "Please!" She begged, taking both her hands and pressing them to Lucas' chest wounds and pushing down.

"My lady." One of them said to Lucas' sister, handing her furs to cover herself in.

"Gerrick, get the girl out of here." The leader of the squad ordered and Ellie soon found large hands wrapped around her, pulling her from Lucas.

"One of you get top side and inform Harald we've secured all VIP's and tell him Lucas has sustained heavy damage. Daniel is dead." One man nodded before heading outside the way Ellie came in.

"'Fucking touch me!" Ellie thrashed against him, but it was no use. He was too strong. But then a tall figure stood in the door, his shoulders wide, and he had a bolt-action rifle trained on the man's head.

"You bes' be puttin' her down," The man growled in a low Texan accent.

Ellie saw the man and cried out to him, relieved to see who it was. "Joel!"

"She's all yours. You heard the man, Gerrick." The Leader ordered and the man released Ellie.

Once she was fully dressed in the furs, Lucas' sister looked around frantically for something. A look in her brown eyes that seemed like she would die without what ever it was she was looking for.

"Alright. Medic, patch him up, we're transporting him back to camp." The leader ordered and the man nodded.

"Jeremy, pick up the mace, the gun, and the mask. Lucas is going to need his rightful trophies." The leader ordered, standing up to his feet and eyeing Joel.

Ellie ran straight into Joel's arms, using all the strength she had to hold on to him as tightly as humanly possible. "Joel," she mumbled into his chest. And then the world just seemed to kinda black out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she awoke, Ellie was in a room that was dimly lit, and she was wearing one Joel's long shirts in an uncomfortable bed. "Fuck," She groaned. Her wrists and ankles burned like hell as the thoughts of before she passed out flooded back into her mind.

She sat up quickly and made her way out of the room, barefoot. She walked up to where a young woman sat, writing in a folder. When she looked up at Ellie, she smiled.

"Hi," Ellie said, rubbing the back of her head. "Could you tell me where I am? And where Lucas is? Please?"

The woman looked up from her papers and nodded before looking back down and writing. "You're in the camp of Harald Stormson. Lucas is in bed, though despite our doctor's wishes he is only preparing to participate in the feast tonight. We're celebrating our victory, mourning the death of our previous chieftain, and honoring the slayer of that filthy leader, Daniel." She informed the girl before going back to her writing with her full attention.

"Oh, and before you head off to find him, Harald has forbidden you two to meet." She warned.

Ellie rolled her eyes, turning to leave. "Well, Harald can suck my dick," She chuckled. She returned to her room to get dressed and then headed out to search for her friend she worried about.

'If I was in a nuthouse that worshipped Lucas because he killed a man who was my people's enemy, I'd take a guess I'd be right about...' She turned a corner and saw six men guarding a room, weapons in hand. 'There!'

Ellie walked up to the men, and just stood there, looking at the men. "No one gets in or out I take it?" She asked, shaking her head in amusement.

"That's a negative. Please turn and go back the way you came." One of the guards answered briefly.

She nodded, looking as if she were in defeat. "Alright, I understand. Would you please tell him that Ellie said goodbye?"

"Sure." The guard said motioning for one of his comrades to go inside and relay the message.

Once the door was opened, she shoved past them.

"Fuck the police!" The quote she had heard from the adults in the Zone made her laugh, but also fear that the guards would stop her as soon as she entered.

As she entered the guards all raised their rifles at her, ready to shoot her. However the shivering man stood up and looked at all of them with a look that could kill, despite half of his face being completely covered with bandages.

"Leave her to me, return to your posts." He snarled at them and they quickly rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

Ellie stood a few feet from him, head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Lucas..." She started, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "I had to talk to you... and I had some stuff I needed to say. But if you're angry with me, send me out."

Her red hair was out of it's usual pony-tail, flowing down her shoulders by a few inches, some falling from behind her ears and covering each side of her pale freckled face. She looked almost afraid of what could come of her.

Despite his expression not changing from it's angered state, he did not command her to leave. Instead he simply continued looking at her, keeping his thoughts in a prison where things may enter, but never leave.

She breathed in and continued. "I wanted to say that first of all, that I'm really, really sorry about the way I yelled at you before I ran off to find your sister by myself." She took another deep breath, still not lifting so much as an eyelash to look at him. "I was wrong about what I said. And I think she's proud of you for saving her. For saving us . I know I am."

He walked up to her slowly, his stitched up chest showed that her stitches stayed strong. Knowing she wasn't looking up, he grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to the wound before placing both of his hands on her shoulders gently, his eyes never moving off of her. The silence remained and his breathing was so calm it was barely noticeable, like whenever Joel was in a deep sleep, except Lucas was awake.

Her eyes looked at her hand on his chest, then his eyes, her head following the path her eyes had made. His touch was soft and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, holding him with a lose grip, fearing she might hurt him. "I'm sorry," She repeated, her voice but a whisper in his ear. "You died a monster... Come back a hero..."

He in return wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her tightly, throwing any illusion of pain she may have caused him out the window. He lowered his head slightly, sighing softly next to her ear before beginning to speak. "You need to be someone to be a hero."

"You are someone. You're the one who took care of me no matter what, even after we went our separate ways." She pulled back to look him in the eye, her green ones looked so peaceful and happy, and yet so utterly confused. "You could have just chose your sister and told him to shoot me because I screamed my fucking head off at you, but you couldn't choose between us..." She then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why? I wasn't much to lose."

He sighed, backing away from her and avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"Not everything he said was a lie..." He muttered under his breath, looking at the black sack containing something round.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around as much as she could. When he wouldn't turn any more than a few inches, she stepped in front of him, blocking his view of his "prize".

" Everything he said about you was a fucking lie. The only thing that he said that was true was that you protected who you cared about. That's what you are." She brought his chin up so they could look each other in the eye. "You're the Protector."

"You answered your own question, Ellie." He mumbled before letting out a sad sigh. He spoke enough of his mind, now was time to return his released thoughts to his prison.

She let her hands fall to her sides, lowering her head again. "How much?" She asked him, hoping that maybe he'd show some form of emotion to her. Open up or something. Scream and yell at her even! He was being too quiet, and it bothered her. He always hid his emotions well, but now, now all she could read was sadness.

"More than I should." He said before sitting down on the bed.

Sitting down quickly, she took one of his hands in hers, more out of support than of affection, but it could have been easily mixed up to feel like the latter.

"Tell me about her?" She asked. This would either make their friendship stronger, or it would break it. But Ellie took the chance all the same.

"I wish I could... But I can't risk it." He stated, burying his face in his hands.

"Fine." And with that being said, she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his slow breaths go in and out, and his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and just listened.

"You both are brave, that's for sure." He stated before his tone grew cold. "You should probably go before your man hunts us down again."

She chuckled at the sound of that. 'Her man'. "My man, can suck it. He'll understand if I'm here supporting and cleaning up my friend's injuries... unless you're asking me to leave," Ellie started to rise off the bed, leaving a small kiss on top of Lucas' head before she could stop herself. Friends did that, right?

Lucas froze when she kissed his head. It may have been a mere gesture of kindness, but to him it was a fear, made it harder to restrain himself.

"Your man doesn't like me or you supporting me in any way, do not lie to yourself." He said. "After celebrations I'm heading to your house in order to finish the fight."

"Actually," She placed her hand on the door nob. "I think you made yourself alright in his book. Since you did save me and all rather than sacrifice me." And with her final words spoken, she left, closing the door gently behind her.

He sat in silence, letting his mind roam wherever it liked.


	21. Chapter 21 - Someone Around My Age

When Ellie left for her room, she wasn't expecting Joel AND Harald arguing right outside her door.

"I'm tellin' ya," Joel groaned, clearly getting tired of Harald's will to keep up the conversation. "She was asleep when I left, an' when I returned from getting somethin' for her and I to eat, she was gone."

"Well she's not exactly safe around Lucas. As you are her guardian, I politely ask you to keep your eyes on her more than before. I will see both of you after the feast." Harald said before walking away from the conversation, as bored and annoyed as Joel was with it.

Joel pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed. "Hey, kid," He said, forcing a smile as he looked at her. "Glad to see you up and about."

"Thanks," She said, giving him a a brief hug before heading back into the room to put on her own shirt.

When she had asked about what he and Harald had been talking about, he merely shrugged, telling her that he thought she was going to get herself in trouble if she stuck around Lucas, but Joel told her that he thought otherwise. "I think he's a good kid, eben if he does need a little anger management..."

"Is that because he saved your girl?" She teased him, hoping he was getting a good look at her naked back.

He let out a grunt. "He's a handsome young man," Joel hinted, even though it hurt. He wanted her to be happy, and to be happy with someone her age. Even if it did bring pain to him in the process.

Ellie laughed at his logic. "You're saying he's handsome, and you've never even seen his face!" She puased, looking herself over in the mirror. She was actually clean! The nurses must have washed her when they had overscene her while she was still out like a light. "But he is alright," She admitted, turning to look herself over. The curves were starting to show in all the right places. "He just needs some time to heal."

Joel took a moment to think to himself. 'Old dog's bein' left behind...' "Well then," He said, turning to leave. "I better get our little girl and Ish and his band of survivors."

"Alright, stay safe, Joel!" She called out to him, putting her hair up in a braid. Joel new all to well what she was doing, even if she didn't.

As Joel walked away he saw four people walking towards Ellie's room, each one of them carrying one decorated dress. This surprised him as most people didn't have nice, formal clothes anymore.

Back at the house Ish was drinking some water when he heard banging coming from the backroom. Susan and Beth both readied their weapons and aimed at the door whilst Ish raised his rifle and slowly approached the door.

Chaya peeked out of her guardians' room, Ellie's pistol tucked securely in the back of her faded black jeans, which looked more grey than black now. She had took a stance behind Susan, hand behind her back in case she did have to draw the weapon, but hoped she wouldn't have to let the adults see it and risk it being taken away.

Ish slowly opened the door and revealed that Serena was no longer in the center of the room, rather she somehow got out of her shackles.

"Shit..." Ish muttered before a bruised and red hand pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Beth, get that door open." Susan requested and the young girl rushed up to the door, trying to open it.

It was locked.

Ish was pinned against the wall, he tried to fire at Serena but she pushed the rifle away, and he effectively killed nothing but the wall. He pushed her back and got a good look, she had freed her hands of the bindings, but still had the cuffs on her ankles.

'Great, didn't think about the chair, did we Joel?' He thought to himself before raising his gun at her head.

"Get. On. The. Ground. Now!" He ordered.

Chaya tugged on the Susan's shirt. "Can I help?" She asked. "I know how to unlock stuff. Joel taught me an' ev'rything."

Susan nodded at the girl. "Be safe and quick about it, I don't want you hurt." She said.

Inside the room Serena quickly dashed towards Ish, effectively disarming him and tossing the weapon to the ground. She delivered quick and brutal punches to his face and gut before he smashed his face against hers, a technique used by many, though those wearing masks amplified it's effects.

She groaned as she stumbled back, nose bleeding, "Not that shit again..."

"Yes, that shit again." Ish breathed out before swiftly kicking her gut.

As she stumbled back by the kick yet again, Ish grabbed onto her head and rushed over to the wall. Before she could stop him, she found her head smashed against the wall, cracking it. She backed up and punched Ish in the gut.

Everyone outside the room heard banging on the door and Susan quickly rushed to pull Chaya to safety, Beth took cover on her own.

Sure enough, just as Susan got Chaya out of the way the door came falling into the kitchen, Serena went with it. In the room stood Ish, breathing heavily.

"The hell does someone fight with shattered shoulders like that?" He breathed.

"Is she dead?" Chaya asked loudly in her high pitched voice., looking down on the bloody and battered girl on the ground.

"No..." Ish breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she just ruined her arms for life."

Just then the door got kicked in by a familiar bearded face, the owner of that face holding a bolt-action rifle. "What the hell is goin' on in my house?!"

"Joel!" Chaya squealed, jumping up into his arms just after he had slung his weapon onto his shoulder.

He embraced her. "I missed you, baby-girl." He then looked at Ish and his family, then at the barely moving Serena, then back at them. "Thank you for lookin' after her," He said, nodding at them.

"You're welcome. You didn't find Ellie or Lucas?" Ish asked him curiously, finally having caught his breath.

Serena was knocked out cold and Ish knew when she woke up she would be regretting her actions.

He shook his head, smiling as he put his forehead to Chaya's, then looked back at them. "I did. There's a feast for the victory over her group," He motioned towards Serena. "And we're all invited. Granted, I may or may not have disobeyed direct orders not to leave the big bearded man's camp, and I may or may not have stolen one of their jeeps, to tell you this."

"I hope they like guests." Ish said as he put his rifle on his shoulder and picked up Serena.

"Everyone ready? I'm personally glad to leave this place... being stuck in here makes one want to run around the woods like an idiot." He commented.

When everyone nodded, he walked outside the way Joel came from and everyone of his group followed closely behind him.

Joel followed the group a few minutes later with Chaya wrapped in his arms, after he had made sure to cuff Serena to something more stable. Even if she could get her hands free again, there would be no way to get her legs free. And nothing was in reach to get herself free.

He drove slowly back to the clan's settlement, preparing himself for yet another annoying scolding from Harald.

Ellie couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the four people enter her room after she had given them permission, each one holding a dress and carefully setting it on her bed before they left. 'Holy shit! These people have it all! I hope at least one of these fit me!'

She slowly made her way over to the bed where her new clothing choices lay, carefully feeling the soft fabric.

Ellie couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the four people enter her room after she had given them permission, each one holding a dress and carefully setting it on her bed before they left. 'Holy shit! These people have it all! I hope at least one of these fit me!'

She slowly made her way over to the bed where her new clothing choices lay, carefully feeling the soft fabric of one of them.

The first choice was an elegant green dress, made of a wool-like material. While it was obviously stunning in shape and color, the texture was an annoyance to her skin. She carefully set it on a chair, crossing it off her list of what to wear.

The second dress was just as beautiful, but in a fire red with white lace trim and a softer material that made her put it off to the 'maybe' section of the bed.

Her next choice was a pure white dress, which instantly made Ellie want to wear it for the party, just because of how clean it was. Not a stain was upon it. And that was literally the reason she would want to wear it. Being twenty years after the end of the world had made pure white anything a hard color to come by. And the softness of it beat that of the red dress. She set aside in the 'most likely' spot.

Lastly, was a dark cobalt blue dress. While it shared the same aspects in length as the other dresses, but this one was backless, the front was to be held up by two thick straps tied together behind the neck. The back of it went down to just above the the waistline. She put it with the white one, unable to choose between the two.

Ellie did not notice that Lucas was standing in the door way, leaning to his side as he watched her trying to pick a dress until it was too late.

"I could see either one looking good on you." He commented, crossing his arms in thought.

Having come to the decision any of those two dresses would look good on her, he decided to go to the symbolic nature of the colors themselves. "You want to be a symbol of something beautiful yet dangerous such as the sky and sea. Or perhaps something of pure beauty, innocence, and light?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She jumped once she heard his voice, her face turning a darker shade of red with every passing second. "Fuck, Lucas!" she laughed, clutching her chest as if she had a heart attack. "Don't you know it's rude to enter without knocking? Especially when it's a girl's room?"

She sat on the bed and looked at the two dresses before her, considering what he said. She finally looked back up at him after a few moments. "I don't know," She shrugged, truly at loss. "One is who I am. The other, who I've wanted to be. It's not an easy choice. That, and the fact that I've never worn anything even remotely close to this has got me afraid of even putting one on..."

He smirked, not leaving the doorway. "They both will look amazing on you. Do you want people to see who you truly are or who you want to be?" He asked curiously."Oh and... I'm sorry my lady, I just couldn't resist the temptation of stopping by to see you on my way back to my room to... fix something of mine." He informed her as he examined her, then the dresses.

'Damn it!' She had just gotten over her first blush, and now here he was, tormenting her with more compliments! "I'm tempting?" She spoke her mind before she could stop herself, like she always did. "I-I mean, thanks! I'll try on this one then!" She picked up the blue one and disappeared into the bathroom, hoping to die in there to save her from living with her embarrassment.

He sighed, his thoughts about this girl were plaguing him. She was attractive, caring, hell she could even be funny at times. He only had a few issues stopping him from saying anything, one being the fact she was with that older man. Another being his thoughts on what Daniel said, for all he knew it could be true after all, being used wasn't exactly a new subject for him.

Despite her words, calling him a hero, he belonged no where but on his own. Serena was right as well, he wanted to protect those he cared about, but they were always the ones to hurt him the most. The only two people not to have ever hurt or betrayed him were Ish and his sister, but how long until they eventually did?

He sighed and shook his head, this should be a happy night. In the middle of the night, when it is all over, he shall leave and never be seen or heard from again. He knew how to tend to his wounds if needed.

Ellie opened the door and walked out, pulling him from his mental struggle once again, only to see her carefully hanging the dress over a chair next to her bed. Meanwhile, she wore a plain black short sleeved t-shirt and short jean shorts that showed off her shapely legs, which seemed to beg to be praised. She then turned and looked at him, her hands behind her back, which looked much like the first time they met, and she smiled at him.

"You look amazing..." He thought out loud as he saw her smile, groaning mentally at his slip up.

He caught himself examining her, and she no doubt did as well. He quickly looked away and let out a quiet sigh. If she was attractive just like that, he tried imagining her in either of those dresses, and he forced himself to think about other things like snow, and Harald screaming at him if he saw what he was doing right now. He had no right to those thoughts, as they were wrong and often led him straight into pain.

She looked down at herself, happy he wasn't upset about her not showing herself in the dress yet. She wanted it to be a surprise; A way to thank him for what he did to keep her safe. She wished that she could repay him, but she had nothing to begin with, and him showering her with dresses and such nice words of encouragement made it even harder for her.

"Thank you." Her smile got even bigger when she saw how absolutely content he looked when his eyes raked over her, even if it was short-lived. "You don't look so bad yourself, apart from the little scratch here and there."

"Oh you're funny." He said with a small chuckle, still having his gaze avoid her for his own safety. He didn't want to dig himself deeper into the grave he was placing himself in just by that one slip up.

Ellie shrugged. "I know." She then walked slowly over to him, her body swaying back and forth, while she kept her hands behind her back. "Still unable to resist 'temptation', Lukester?" She asked, quoting his words from just a few minutes ago. She stood right in front of him, and while she may have been trying to loosen him up and get a few more laughs or even a chuckle out of him, even she had to admit that the air felt warmer this close to him.

He nodded slowly. "It's even harder to resist when you're this close..." He muttered as he watched her body's movements.

He could hear Harald scolding him now, 'I told you not to go near her, now you're enchanted by her' or 'Don't think you need to listen to me anymore, eh? or his famous, 'You can't let your guard down like that, boy.'

She couldn't move. Couldn't bring herself to reach up to touch his bandaged face. Or his stitched up chest. She wasn't going to take anything from him. He had had enough people do that to him in his life. If something was going to happen, he'd have to give it...

"I know," she whispered.

He groaned at how close they were, was she doing this intentionally? Trying to get him to act upon his tempting thoughts and desires? If not she sure did make it seem like she was.

He looked up, meeting her gaze with his own. The look in his eye changed to one previously unknown to Ellie, and if he saw himself in the mirror he could safely say he hadn't seen that look in years. He was now fighting the losing battle of resisting her as well as himself.

It was almost the same thing on Ellie's side, only she had only just found out what she was finally feeling. One might have thought that with her being in a relationship already would have told her what was going on inside her, but Lucas was so different from Joel... And yet so the same. But not a thought about Joel had even entered her mind, as if his name was but a memory in the back of her head.

She saw the look in his eye, the conflict, the struggle, and she just wanted to help. To save him somehow. Her hands moved on own their own, up to slowly reach for the bandages that once again kept his face concealed from the world. She hesitated once her hands were millimeters from touching the cloth that was wrapped around his head.

As he felt her hesitant touch against his covered head his resistance broke and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He then leaned in and his restraint once again kicked in, though only in part. What would have once been fierce turned into a gentle, long kiss upon her lips.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss, officially ending it to regain his breath. He looked at her eyes briefly before tilting his head and kissing her exposed neck multiple times, each time he kissed slowly. When he finished, he returned to look into her eyes. The look in his own remained the same.

He sighed. "I should go, yeah?" He asked her in a whisper. In truth the question was also a statement, as if he was undecided what he wanted to do so he reached out for her opinion.

One thing was for certain though, he was still holding her close to him.

"Only if you want to," She whispered back, sucking in some much needed air. She didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want him to go anywhere. She just wanted him here, in her arms. And she wanted to stay in his. She kissed him again before letting him decide what to do.

As the kiss ended, so too did the embrace as Lucas began to look away and slowly back out of the room. "I best be going. I'll see you soon." He stated quickly before walking down the hallway that led to his room.

She looked disappointed to hear that he had to leave, but not so much as a move of protest to him. She mumbled out an "okay" and left it a that.

Once he was out of sight, Ellie closed her door and backed up to her bed until she felt it behind her knees. Once she knew it was right behind her, she let herself fall back, putting her right forearm over her eyes. "Fuck!" She swore, mad at him for leaving her like that, and also mad at herself for feeling like she betrayed Joel. 'He DID say that you should find someone your age, Ellie.' Her mind was once again working against her gut instinct to just forget about the kid and find Joel. She looked at the door. He wasn't going to come back, and she had an idea as to how to get near her Lukester without ticking off the guards AND guardians.

"Fuck it!" She said, rising off the bed and throwing on her coat before running out her bedroom door and up the stairwell exit.

Once on top of the roof, Ellie shivered as the harsh winter wind blew around her. 'Fuck, that's cold!' But she didn't go back inside. She peeked over the edge of the building to see six guards on the ground below. 'They may have stopped me from climbing up, but they forgot the part where I climb down.'

And climb down she did. And it didn't take long to get to her target's level. Ellie was soon at his window, looking inside before giving a light knock, hoping not to alert the guards to her presence. "I'm gonna freeze my as off out here if he doesn't open this fucking window soon!" She mumbled to herself, knocking one more time.

As she looked inside she saw him doing something to his mask. After about a minute he turned around, half of his mask now had the distorted face of Daniel's. Now complete with a scratched in mouth and scratched in eye. He chuckled, shaking his head as he saw Ellie literally hanging outside of his window. He walked over and opened it, taking a step back.

"Can't handle being away from me? Or do you just like breaking rules?" He asked with a chuckle.

She smiled as she hopped in, wiping snow off her shoulder. "Yes," She answered, a devilish grin playing across. "And besides, I thought you could use some company, since you'll be alone for another hour or two until the fucking party starts."

She then turned around, heading towards the window again, saying, "Unleeeeess you had other plans."

"Do you even have any idea how suggestive that sounds?" He asked with a smirk behind his mask.

He walked over to the bed and jumped on it back-first. He patted an open spot on the bed next to him. "These are my plans." He muttered.

She closed the window and staring out it for a moment, deep in thought, but quickly pulled herself back to reality and turned to she him there, looking at her expectantly. She giggled, throwing off her coat before jumping onto the bed and cuddling into him.

"You've come a long way..." She said with a smile, looking up to see his still masked face. "But I still say this is an annoyance to me." She had a joking tone to her voice, carefully lifting the plastic off his face. She then proceeded by tossing it on a nearby chair.

"You've helped me with that, doctor." He said in a whisper. As she lifted the mask from his face he chuckled, "You should feel lucky. I don't bite you when you attempt to remove my mask. Everyone else gets a nice scar at the least."

He turned his head and stared her in the eyes. Just seeing her calmed him down and made him smile. He held her close to him with one arm as they cuddled.

"Bites aren't so bad," She teased, her voice matching his in tone, then took on one with a more serious one, with a smile added to it. "Should the doc change your field dressings?"

"I've never bit you before, you don't know my bites." He said with a wink. He let out a sigh of relief at her offer and sat up quickly. "Or remove them completely." He stated with a grin.

"Can't be too different from the kisses," She mumbled, barely audible for him to hear, but he did. She sat up so that she was on her knees, feet tucked underneath her, reaching up to carefully take the wrapped clothe off of his face.

She was still wearing those damned jean shorts of hers, and it made him wonder how she had put up with that outside. She definitely had other things on the mind. As she began to remove his bandages, he placed his warm hands on her cold legs, sending a shiver down her spine.

"If they are not angry bites... Perhaps..." He informed her.

Turning his attention to her cold legs he grinned rather wickedly, "Cold?"

Ellie all of a sudden found it hard to undo one fucking knot! Her hands couldn't stop shaking from the contact his hands had made on her body. It hard to even concentrate on the matter at hand. Literally.

"Maybe..." She whispered, her voice cracking. 'Fuck, that was embarrassing!' she thought to herself, her face heating up, again . 'All you have to do is untie one fucking knot!' "It's too cold for fucking shorts."

He chuckled, sensing and feeling her unease. "Alright, I'll go hands off..." He muttered before chuckling as he removed his hands from her legs.

"Better?" He asked the embarrassed girl. "Or does my doctor need some help?"

"Oh, mother fucker thinks he's funny now, huh?" She snapped playfully, finally pulling out her trusty switchblade and cutting the knot. "Fuck you, bandages." And with that, his face was freed from the tight prison it was in.

When she pocketed her blade, he noticed the slightly swollen scar on her right arm, and she when she noticed that he had, she covered it with her other hand. "Sorry," She said, looking away. "I forgot that I was s'posed to put on my long-sleeve."

He sighed as his wound was freed, the long line of stitches easy to notice. Lucas chuckled at her handiness before catching a glimpse of her scar.

His face fell dead serious. "Y-... You're infected?" He stuttered nervously.

She looked ashamed. "I-I told you back at the place we were staying, I swear!" She started, closing her eyes. "I guess you didn't believe me when I said that I was immune, huh? But y-you did say that you didn't need to see it when I told you to roll up..." She looked at him, then turned to leave. "I should probably go..."

He grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him, shaking his head. "I'm a cold person... but you shouldn't doubt me so easily, Ellie." He said, revealing his true intentions. His serious face disolving into his normal look.

"I don't frighten easily, and I was just messing around with you. I remember everything you have told me, and I meant every word I said. Forgive me..." He begged. "You shouldn't be ashamed of such a thing around me."

"You-?" She looked like she was about to cry. "A joke? Do you know what that did to me? I thought I either lost you or that I was dead! Don't fucking ever do that to me again!"

She embraced him regardless of what she thought was poor choice in humor, and just sat there like that for a few minutes, letting her heart rate go back to a steady pace again. After a few minutes she finally spoke. "I do forgive you."

"Less of a joke, more of a test." He muttered as he held her tightly in his arms.

He stayed holding her tightly for quite some time even after she said she forgave him before letting her go. He sat down and ran his fingers across his wounded cheek.

"Oh, the alcohol tonight is going to be a real blast." He chuckled, gazing into her eyes like he always did.

She sat beside him, frowning. "I've only had whiskey once. Waaaaaay back there. Back just before this happened;" She lifted up her bitten arm. "That was about a year ago or so."

Ellie looked sad at the thought, the way someone does when remembering the loss of a loved one. Her hand covered the scar again. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment, I guess."

He saw her look and frowned. He placed his hand on her back, beginning to rub in circles to comfort her. He knew that look all too well.

"I'm sorry for... what ever had happened in your past." He said softly.

She shook her head. "Shit happens, and we move on," She said simply, then looked up at him. That smile of hers was coming back. "That feels nice." She mumbled, leaning back a little into his touch.

"How about I get the door and you hide under the bed?" She giggled before sliding under the bed.

He was laughing as he got up and opened the door. Harald stood there for a brief moment before walking inside. Lucas closed the door behind him.

"You do not have your mask on? What is the occasion?" Harald asked suspicious of Lucas.

"Oh you know... stuff." Lucas said quickly, not thinking of a good answer fast enough.

Harald began to look around the room, spotting something most odd. "So you have your bandages removed, your mask removed, AND a coat that is not your own..." He said, his voice growing in volume and irritation.

'Don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed, don't fucking look under the fucking bed!' Ellie thought to herself, her heart speeding up again.

"Guards!" He shouted and the door opened, four men poured into the room, two remaining outside.

"Sir!" They announced in unison.

"Go to the girl's room and investigate her presence there. Knock first, no response, search the room. If it turns out she isn't there... I will have to have a word with Sir Joel about this matter." He ordered and the men saluted before taking off.

Harald turned back to Lucas. "If she's in the room, you better show me where, brother." He warned.

'Of course you had to listen to Lucas and pick the most obvious spot!' Ellie scolded herself.

He stopped right at the foot of the bed, turning so his toes were pointed directly at Ellie. "She's under the bed isn't she?" He asked before Lucas walked behind him.

"You really think I am that stupid? If you really must know, she is on the roof, going back to her own room before the guards get there. Want to validate my claim? Look on the side of the building, you will see her tracks." He said calmly.

It was enough to persuade Harald, who let out a chuckle and moved over to the window, looking outside.

"She's under the bed." A female voice called out from the door.

"Either that... or in the closet. And I see no closet around here, do you?" The voice added.

'Shit.'

"You may as well come out, girl, we know you are there." The voice reasoned with the hidden girl. Ellie recognized her voice as Lucas' sister's.

Ellie's hands were the first thing seen by Lucas before she pulled herself out from under the terrible hiding place. She rose to her feet, looking at the now pissed off Harald.

She gave a nervous chuckle before saying, "Did I mention how much I was looking forward to shaking your hand this evening?"

"Can it, girl. I am disgusted in both of you! I can not punish you, girl, but I will punish you Lucas. For now though, I am going to go inform your guardian about this breach of the rules." Harald threatened Ellie before Lucas' sister stepped up.

She shook her head, "No, Harald. I will. After all, I have been waiting so long to meet with him. Come, Ellie, you've some explaining to do I should expect." The woman with long black hair said, crossing her arms as she waited for Ellie to gather her things.

"As you wish, Winry." Harald said, turning his full attention to Lucas now.

Ellie nodded, grabbing her coat and walked past Lucas, brushing her hand against his as she did. She then walked out the door, giving her friend a wink before heading to her room. "Dick," She grumbled bitterly to herself, referring to the large man who had interrupted her 'date'.

Winry walked with her until they rounded a corner and approached her room, seeing Joel approaching as well from the opposite end of the hallway. Just the same, the four guards dispatched to search the room were knocking on the door.

"Just follow my lead." She whispered to Ellie quietly as they approached the guards.

"Uh, okay..." Sh was confused now. Wasn't this girl mad at her for sneaking around?

Just then Joel pushed one of the guards away from the door. "Get the hell away from my girl's room!" He growled, obviously pissed at them for wanting to intrude. "Just 'cause your people own the place don't give you the right to breech an' clear a teen girl's room!"

"We were under strict orders from Harald hims-" One of the guards attempted to inform Joel, but Winry cut him off.

"The order he gave was because of a mere misunderstanding. I have her right here with me. She was acting under my command, I did not know she was not supposed to be around Lucas, and she got scared when Harald and you brutes pounded on the door. She was merely there to deliver a message. Lucas being a good guy and all, tried to cover for her." She said with a convincing look on her nineteen year old face.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged. "Understood. We will bring the report back to Harald, my lady." One of the guards said before they all rushed down the hall.

Ellie played a long. She had gotten good a lying by now, and it was too easy to fool these armored clowns. "Yeah, see? I'm here, fine." She patted herself, as if they would have thought she was an illusion. "See ya, suckers."

"Thank you for delivering that message for me, Ellie, I appreciate it very much." Winry said, bowing her head slightly before looking at Joel with curiosity.

"You must be her guardian?" She asked.

"Guardian," He chuckled as Ellie nodded to the girl and gave Joel a brief hug before heading inside her room. "Or just the guy who fetches the food." He extended a hand to her. "Joel."

She took his hand gently in her own as they shook hands. "Winry. It's a pleasure to meet you, I only heard you when you entered the command structure and protected her, so I've been curious ever since." She informed him with a smile, giving a small laugh when he said his 'alternate role.'

"The pleasure is all mine, miss." He gave her a nod. A suspicious look soon was read on his face, and he lowered his voice as he spoke. "I wanna say she wasn't deliverin' no message, was she?"

Winry smirked, looking at him with a sly look. "Do you want to know if it means Harald will get on all of our asses?" She asked.

He shook his head, a low laugh rising from his chest. "On second thought, I'll pass."

She sighed, looking around before approaching him closely, whispering, "She wanted to thank him for saving her back in the command center, Daniel was about to kill us both, but he took all of the shots. Please don't tell Harald, or get mad at her for that."

With that being said, she gave him back his personal space. "So what exactly brings you this far out into no where?" She asked with her curiosity returning.

"You wanna discuss that over a hot drink? Kinda a long story."

She smiled at his offer. "That'd be nice. Shall we wait for the feast or begin now?"

" 'Nother hour till dark? I'm gettin' somethin' to drink an' eat now." His stomach growled in agreement. "Sorry, haven't eaten my... canned peaches yet..." His face almost twisted in disgust at the thought of those awful things.

"Could always team up, I can distract the cooks while you grab what you want..." She offered him with a smile that looked innocent.

"Careful," He warned in a lightened tone. "You might just start swearing like another young lady I know." He motioned towards the door. What Winry had said reminded him of Ellie, and colorful langauge would be all it took to make them seem like twins.

"I'm good at containing my thoughts. So, what do you say? Wanna go cause some trouble for the cooks?" She asked him with the smile still on her face.

"Lead the way, my lady."

She nodded and led him through the building, outside, across the camp site, and into a small building marked "Kitchen" Once inside they were bombarded by the smells of meats cooking, spices, all sorts of food that must have been hell to come by.

She wrapped one of her arms around Joel's shoulders, pulling him down slightly so she could whisper to him. "I'll give a speech, you sneak around them and pick up what ever you want, okay?"

Joel's senses kicked in and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. She had get that close to him? Just to say that ? Over the noise of the kitchen? He shook it off. "You want anythin'? He asked, his stomach begging to be noticed and taken care of.

"No, I can wait until the feast itself." She replied with a grin before walking up to the chefs.

"Alright everyone, I bring news from Harald himself. Gather 'round." She stated loudly through the commotion.

Hearing the Chieftain had something to say to them, they all stopped what they were doing to gather around and listen to Winry.

Joel carefully moved throughout the kitchen area, and found exactly what he was craving. On a counter not twenty feet away was freshly cooked steak, and beside it, a steaming hot backed potato. He could have rubbed his eyes right now, as this could just be his imagination. Thankfully, it wasn't, and he was able to get out of the the "torturous" room a minutes after he had gone in, being sure to cover his prize.

He stopped to hear what was left of Winry's "speech". "...And so he wants you all to work your hardest. Harald thanks you for your attention. Return to work!" They all cheered at her before rushing back to their food.

She quickly walked to catch up to Joel. Once outside they saw drums of various sizes being set up, a large fire being prepared, and seats being arranged. Multiple tents that were not set up previously were ready for the food, drinks, and people.

A large wooden fence with doors that were previously closed was now open, revealing a large area with melee weapons hung on weapon racks. Just as well there was a pit in the middle.

Winry scoffed at the sight, "Barbarians."

"They goin' to fight infected in there?" He cocked his head over towards the fence and weapons.

"Towards the end, after they train. Those who remain unscathed from training rest first, whilst prisoners fight for their lives and freedom. Most of the time, they just all die. Then the warriors fight. Since they are trained experts with those weapons, it's more to humiliate the dead prisoners whilst having 'fun'. Those who survive that feast with the Chieftain, his guests, and his council. They are then offered free access to almost everything for an entire day." She informed him with a low growl.

"Including... Never mind..." She whispered with sadness and annoyance in her voice.

He gave a genuine look of concern. What was it that could make someone look as she did? Of course, she had been through hell just the day before, but this was because of something that these people did. He looked back at the gates once more, wondering what could be the problem.

"Includin'." Joel mumbled, not pressing the matter. He was a man of secrets. He couldn't just ask someone something just because he was curious. He decided to let it slip, if she so chose to.

She stopped, her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Women." She muttered as she pointed at an unmarked building.

"They are a people based in old ways long forgotten. They respect their women, but those that are prisoners have no respect towards them. The beautiful go to that building where they are taught by others their 'duty', Those not deemed beautiful fight with the men, but are treated worse." She spoke with a chill in her voice.

Joel nodded, taking note of where everything was set up. Even if it wasn't his business, he was thinking up some plan as to help the women. While these people did seem better than regular bandits, he could still see some similarities.

He mumbled in an even less audible tone. "Someone's gotta do somethin' 'bout that, then..." And it was evident on his face that he was up to something; Planning something.

"Don't... They will hunt all of us down if you mess with their society. Lucas knows that all too well. If you do, I pray Harald is nicer to us than that brutal dead fuck ever was." She said to him before Lucas walked out, wearing nothing but his mask, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

He looked rather heated as he marched towards the pit.

Joel handed his plate to Winry before putting out his hand towards the boy, hoping he'd stop just long enough to talk to him, even for a minute.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for savin' Ellie," He started, stopping the boy for a moment.

She took the plate and smiled at her brother. He nodded at Joel. His body expression was one of anger, and restlessness.

"You're welcome. Take care of her, yeah?" He said before nodding again, returning to his journey.

The men at the fence saw the approaching Lucas and rushed inside, grabbing swords. Once he was inside, Lucas grabbed nothing and waited for his first five opponents to attack him.

"The hell is that about?" He asked her, leading them back inside and up the stairs until they were just down the hall from where his and Ellie's room was.

"In truth, I do not know." She responded quietly before stopping in front of the door to Ellie's room.

"It was nice talking with you, Joel. You seem like a good man." She said with a smile.

"Thank you kindly, miss," He bowed his head in respect for her, then turned his attention to the door next to them, hearing Ellie humming a tune that seemed cheery but a little out of practice, making him laugh. "I hope I have the chance to dance with you, as I fear someone else might be a little busy dancin' with another someone else I know..."

Winry smiled and hesitantly nodded at him. "That'd.. be great. I look forward to it."

With that, she gave a quick bow and walked back they way they came from.

Meanwhile, back at the pit the original five men had fallen in, gasping for air. Above them stood Lucas, resting a captured sword against his shoulder.

"Goes to show how weak you lot have gotten since I left." He snarled. "Get off your asses and actually fight me."

Ellie rushed out her room as soon as soon as Joel entered, almost causing him to drop his much anticipated meal. "Jesus, Ellie!" He laughed as halted her dash for the stairs to look back at him. "Where are you-"

"I'm heading out to see the fight!" She said excitedly. "Lucas just beat the shit out of, like, fifteen men! And they had swords and guns and shit!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving him to chuckle sadly to himself, before closing himself in the room to eat.

Meanwhile Ellie was already outside and near the fence, watching with anticipation as Lucas stared down his opponents

The men looked weak compared to the previously severely wounded Lucas. As they weakly charged him, five new opponents appeared from the entrance trying to get the drop on him. Having returned the weapon he had to its owner, he was unarmed again.

When she saw Ellie rush out quickly, Winry returned the room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Joel yelled as he wiped mouth on his sleeve, standing near the window as he watched Lucas fight. 'The boy has courage,' He admitted to himself. 'And he's got brains to back up his strength. Just needs to learn how to restrain that anger so he can concentrate on his movements, and most importantly, his enemies.'

He turned around as the door opened, expecting Harald to come barging in, scolding him for not watching over Ellie and letting her once again go near Lucas. "Look, she's an adult an' she can-" He started, but then shut his mouth once he saw her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So there's the new installment, everybody :D I hope you don't mind that I've wondered away from the original ship I had with Ellie and Joel. It's just that once my co-writer made Lucas we found that him and Ellie had a spark, so after a lot of hard thought (and considering possible hate for changing the ship), I made the choice to put them together as a couple. Sorry, but they just had that feeling of perfection together, and I couldn't pass it up. Maybe once I get this story done, my bud and I will make an alternate version, where Joel and Ellie stay together *shrugs*. For now though, we roll with our masked OC and the very lovely Ellie.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! :D IT MEANS A LOT! AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED OUR WORK! **


	22. Chapter 22 - Bitten

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! :D I can't begin to express how awesome it is to hear from all of you! For those of you worried about me being unable to finish, have no fear! We have over 50 chapters wrote so far, and I'm still counting! It's overwhelming to think me and my co-writer spend at least 4 hours a day writing the story! Anyway, here's the chapter you asked for! And thank you for liking Lucas and Ellie together :D They were just too good together to deny them each other, and I hope you're ready for more of them ;) Here is Bitten.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Winry smiled at him as she closed the door behind her. "Expecting someone else?" She asked before sitting down on the bed.

She realized her sudden appearance must have been a shock to the man, "I saw your girl rush outside so I thought you might like company. I also won't lie, I'm kind of curious as to what made her run that fast..." She explained.

He looked at the young woman with gratitude. "Thank you." He stepped aside, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to the window that was now beside him. "See for yourself," He said.

She walked up beside him and smiled, shaking her head. "I hope she knows what she's doing..." She mumbled quietly. 

"Look out, Lucas!" Ellie yelled, throwing a brick at one warrior's head before he had the chance to surprise attack her 'friend'. "The fuck away from him, assholes!" She threw a bottle at the one she hit with the brick, hitting him in the face once he turned around to look at her, effectively knocking him on the ground.

Lucas had successfully dominated the first five men, though he had weakened them already. He spun around as Ellie called out to him, taking the sword he held on to and giving one of the new opponents a nice slash across his chest. Since it was bare the man roared with pain and anger as he tried to overpower Lucas.

As the man swung his axe at Lucas, the boy blocked it with his own weapon and delivered a swift punch to the man's face, causing him to fall down.

Another opponent rushed him, and he too met Lucas' sword. It ran through his abdomen and Lucas chuckled at the howl of pain before kicking him into the pit, with the sword still in him.

As the final combatant rushed him, hoping to get a slash in with his sword, Lucas jumped to the side and the blow missed. He rushed behind the man and quickly locked his arms around his neck, strangling the man.

He know it wouldn't be that easy, and the blow he received against his face was obvious. The man breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath from his 'stunned' opponent.

Lucas was not stunned, in fact, he was enraged. He grabbed the man and flipped him backwards, though he landed on his stomach. Once the man was there, Lucas fell to his knee whilst his elbow slammed into the back of his final combatants neck. The man groaned loudly, though the move was meant to paralyze, this man got away easily with minor pain.

The man Ellie had smashed got up slowly, groaning, only to receive a punch in the face by Lucas that landed him unconscious on the ground.

He walked up to Ellie, laughing as he saw the would-be fifth combatant running away screaming. He looked rather young, and Lucas was glad he didn't have to fight a child.

"What are you doing here, doc? Aren't you supposed to be healing people?" He asked with a wink.

"Fucker!" One of the men he had wrecked shouted as he got ready to punch the back of Lucas' head.

Lucas quickly spun around and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it until the man twisted the rest of his body to avoid the breaking of his bones. He shouted loudly in agony, Lucas still having a tight grip on the man's wrist and now bending his hand back farther than normal.

"Come on now. Get your friends to the hospital, you can come back later when the real training begins. I'll be right here waitin' for ya." He snarled in the man's ear before pushing him away.

Lucas turned around and looked into Ellie's beautiful green eyes that managed to capture his gaze every time he looked at her.

She leaned over the fence she was on that separated the couple, lifting up his mask to place a kiss on the tip of his cold nose. "For the champion," She laughed, scrunching her shoulders up in a cute manner. "Congrats."

Joel looked at the couple from the window above, letting out a sigh once his suspicions had been confirmed about Ellie and Lucas. "Well, little girl had to grow up sooner or later."

He sat on a chair near the window, deep in thought.

He grinned at the kiss. "Aw, only on the nose?" He asked before backing away from the fence, lowering his mask once again.

He walked through the doors and met her without a wall between them and chuckled. "Thank you, though now I don't know what to call you..." He mumbled.

The defeated men began leaving the pit assisting their comrades to the medical building.

Winry turned away from the window to look at Joel. Frowning at his changed appearance. She walked up to him slowly and cautiously placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing there is a story to that, but I will not ask if you do not wish to tell. You look upset, or disappointed, or something of the sort." She said in a calm voice.

"Take a seat," Joel said let out a breathe, taking only a sip of the whiskey in his glass. He had no plans on getting drunk. He just wanted to loosen up a little.

When she nodded and sat down next to him, he started the long story of his adventure with the young redhead who he was to take to the Fireflies.

"Greedy much?" Ellie asked, laughing. "I thought it was kinda romantic."

She walked inside and to the stairwell that had a sign above it that read 'EXIT'. She pulled Lucas in quickly, the door closing behind him, tugging at his shirt after she had lifted the mask off his face and let it fall to the ground with a plastic clack , pulling him into her for a kiss. But she'd let him make the next move.

He pulled away from the kiss, "I'm conflicted between romantic you and aggressive you..." He said with a smirk before kissing her again.

He embraced her and pulled her closer to his body, feeling something surge through his body.

Winry nodded, "I see." She said quietly before running a hand through her hair.

Before she could say anything more, loud horns were sounded and a loud roar of cheering ripped through the camp. She frowned and lowered her head in a manner saying she was disappointed.

Joel looked annoyed. He didn't want to go out there, and the thought of going out there with all those people making so much noise put him on high alert. Noise was not a good thing these days. Especially loud noise.

He groaned as he covered his face in his hands. "I am not lookin' forward to doin' anything out there other than a dance with you."

She picked her head up and chuckled. "We don't have to go out there to dance, you know."

She got up and moved to the window as the cheering died down. Everything was ready now, the large tables set, the fire set ablaze, prisoners brought outside as well as warriors. It was a sight that inspired many people, but to her it was more of an annoyance than anything.

Drums began to play in a slow, steady beat. Harald walked outside accompanied by five men.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you were invited to feast with the council along with my brother and Ellie..." She mumbled sadly.

Harald, nor anyone in the clan really liked involving themselves with her. They all thought her as a witch of sorts, able to corrupt the thoughts of men and women alike. It was a similar manner as to how they thought her brother was a demon, feeding off of violence, blood, and death itself. Many times those two had to fend off would-be assassins.

Harald was the person who trusted her the most within the clan, save for her legitimate family. Though that trust was small, hardly noticeable, and only because of his friendship with Lucas.

Ellie smiled slyly at the young man holding her so close to him. "Which do you prefer?" She whispered into his ear, being sure to give it just a little nibble to be able to see his reaction. Her voice was shaky and husky, filling with a wanting.

He smelled of smoke and fire, and a scent all of his own buried underneath. It made her feel warm inside again, but the thought made her remember the night that was supposed to happen with Joel. Her first time with him... What could have been. She quickly forgot about it when there was a more pressing matter on her lips.

Despite the horns signaling the beginning of the feast, he continued kissing her. Eventually he broke away from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes with a dark grin. "I rather like both." He whispered.

"Just kiss me until we get caught, fuck head," She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and backing herself against the wall so when he pressed into her, she wouldn't feel like she was about to fall over. At least, that was the excuse she'd use if he asked.

"And it better be worth my time," She added teasingly.

The look on his face became clear to read, he looked like a hungry animal about to pounce on it's prey.

"Oh I'll make it worth your time..." He growled lowly as he picked her up off of the ground, pinning her between him and the wall. Ellie wrapped her legs around his body to secure herself and make her current position more comfortable.

He placed his lips against hers, kissing her rather aggressively. It was then he remembered the name of what he was feeling. It was the dangerous feeling of lust. He hoped he wouldn't regret what he was doing, what they were doing, but at the moment he did not care.

Joel huffed at the reminder of him having to go out in front of a crowd for all he knew, and be introduced just for killing a few bandits. And it wasn't even for the clan's cause! It was to save his girl!

"Maybe we could just hide away in here," He chuckled, knowing that would only bring more problems than it was worth.

"It's as good a plan as any... Harald won't mind, I'm sure. Less work and trouble on his part." She said with a small grin on her face.

She had hoped his words were true, but something told her they were not. She'd probably get left alone soon, and since she doesn't like that she'd end up being outside with the clan members. The thought did not make her excited in the slightest.

"I'll probably grab some food, a drink or two, an' come back here." He said, as if able to read her mind. "I have no intention of staying out in that mob. Lord knows what kind of attention it will bring. I'll keep ya company down there." He smiled back. "I give you my word."

"Alright..." She sighed, giving him a small smile, "...you ready to head down?"

She moved over to the door, waiting for him to approach her as if she needed his permission. In truth, she was just delaying for as long as she possibly could.

He nodded, moving towards her and the door, stopping once he turned the handle. "I don' wanna do this any more than you. An' probably for about the same reasons."

And with that, he opened the door, letting out a groan of discomfort as he did, and placing a hand over his still healing belly. He straightened up quickly, hoping she didn't see.

She was going to say something, but closed her mouth quickly. She didn't want to pry into this man's life, even though he made her very curious. It was obvious that he was hurt, but she did not want to annoy him by asking too much.

So, with silence they made their way to the stairs.

By the time Joel and Winry had gotten down the stairs, Ellie was moaning into Lucas' mouth, almost content with the affection she was receiving, but still being left half empty. She turned her head off to the side, since she couldn't pull back due to the brick wall behind her, and tilted it, showing him her exposed neck.

As she exposed her neck Lucas took advantage of it. He kissed at her neck repeatedly before finding a spot he liked. He licked at it once before he planted his lips and began sucking.

Outside Harald and his council sat down at a table in one of the tents. The warriors had arrived at the pit and began training for the battle to come, and the band got ready to play. The drums continued beating, though as time passed their beats became more and more rapid. People had already began eating and drinking, dancing to the drum beats and even singing.

"Fuck..." Ellie mumbled, enjoying the surges of pleasure from the contact of Lucas' lips had made with her pale skin.

Joel let out a grunt upon seeing this, crossing his arms at the sight of the girl he was supposed to watch out for with her legs wrapped around the boy she was with. He finally stopped giving two shits about if she even cared anymore about him, and decided that it was time to take a up a more fatherly role... regardless of how much it hurt.

"Kids," He said in a low growl.

Lucas groaned into Ellie's neck before removing his lips from her. "Busted..." He whispered so only he and Ellie would hear.

He sat her down on her feet and took a step back, turning to face Joel and his sister. Whilst the man looked annoyed, he couldn't read his sister's face. Then again, when could he ever? She was standing pretty close to Joel at the moment though, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him curious.

"C'mon kids," Joel said, opening the door for the bunch. Once everyone left the 'warm' stairwell, he offered his arm to Winry, hoping to make her feel like someone was supporting her through this. "There'll be time for that after we have to shake the high and mighty shit's hand." He continued, rolling his eyes.

Lucas bent over and grabbed his mask, placing it back on his head. Winry very hesitantly took Joel's arm with both hands, sticking very close to him due to her fear of the people in the clan. Everyone, including Harald and his council were at the pit. Lucas rushed ahead of everyone so he didn't miss the training rounds for the warriors. Two guards tried to stop him when he reached the gate, but when they realized who it was they opened the gate quickly, letting him enter.

"Now that everyone is here, you will be split into four groups. Each with four members. The four men still standing advance to the final round after the prisoners have their time in the pit. Remember, no outside interference is allowed." Harald informed the warriors and audience alike.

Lucas grabbed two swords and flourished them before looking at everyone. "Since we're a bit odd numbered, I'll be on my own team. Prepare yourselves, I won't go easy on any of you." He warned.

Joel scoffed at the sight. They were definitely barbarians, and he wanted to do something about it, but he felt as if he couldn't. "C'mon," He led the young lady who hung on to him in any direction but to the pit. "We don' need to see this."

Ellie on the other hand, was taken with the 'game', mostly due to the fact of that Lucas would be in there. And she knew that if he could see her, he wouldn't allow himself to get too scratched up.

Winry smiled and nodded at Joel. It was almost as if this man could read her mind.

Lucas stared down all of the teams before turning his gaze to Ellie. The other teams seemed to agree on one thing, they'd need to work together to defeat him. Though, since they knew this was against the rules they decided to devote one person from each of their groups to attack Lucas.

Their planning made him smile, it was so adorable hearing them try to make a plan to defeat him.

Ellie blew a kiss to Lucas and mouthed a 'good luck' to him, hoping he would still be in the mood to talk after this was all over, but she feared he might be too drunk to even speak right by the time he left this shithole. She really only was there to see him, and him alone.

Joel took Winry to a quiet area away from everyone else, sitting in a small house filled with cobwebs. "Well, it ain't the cutest place in town," He chuckled, leading her to what looked like a living room, and lifted a dusty sheet off a couch. "But at least it's not out there."

He then lit a small fire in the fireplace, not caring if anyone saw it. And he doubted anyone would as he sat on the couch, pulling out a bottle with clear contents. "Thirsty? Jus' water."

Winry smiled at him and sat on the couch beside him, taking the bottle.

"Thank you." She said quietly before taking a drink of water and handing it back to him. She shook as she heard the shout of Harald initiating the training phase of the battle, and didn't stop either.

Lucas gave her a wink before Harald shouted, "BEGIN!"

Sure enough four men rushed towards Lucas. First man to reach him got blocked and pushed back, second got slammed in the face with the side of the blade, third got kicked in the groin and fourth got stabbed in the chest by one blade, decapitated with the other.

The first two men jumped on Lucas, restraining his arms for the third. As the man lunged, Lucas quickly forced one of the men holding him back to run in front of him so he could take the blow in the back.

He screamed out in pain and Lucas laughed, kicking him back further onto the blade. Doing this made the dead man collapse on his comrade.

Lucas pulled the other man that was restraining him closer to bash him in the face. The man shouted as his nose got broken by the masked boy, who quickly took advantage of him turning away by stabbing a sword through his neck.

His last opponent rushed and caught him off guard. Lucas growled as he fell on his back. The muscular man raised his axe high, and as he slammed it down Lucas blocked it with his two swords, locking the blades against the axe. Their two strengths were battling against each other, and it was obvious this man was a challenge to Lucas, unlike the others who died rather quickly.

As she watched in horror at the blood that was shed, Ellie nearly threw up at the sight of the man who shook violently on the ground as he bled out before ceasing to exist as anything more than a fresh corpse. She left the area, going back inside the building she came from, waiting at the door, and her stomach twisting in pain.

She questioned who she was getting herself involved with. Joel may have killed people as well as Lucas, but he did it out of self defense, NOT fun. Not ever! But Lucas... Lucas seemed to thrive off of death and destruction...

She rushed back to the stairwell and hung her head over the railing near the middle, throwing up down onto the basement floor.

"Fu-uck," She moaned in a sickly tone, before heaving the last of the contents in her stomach over the side again.

Meanwhile, Joel was actually having a good evening so far, besides the loud crowd a few blocks away. But it was good to be away from it all, and the girl beside him was just the company he needed.

But he was soon forcefully dragged from his thoughts, lurching forward and grabbing his belly again in pain. "Jesus!" He swore, trying to calm himself down again.

Lucas groaned before kicking the man off of him. He took this as an opportunity to get the upper hand and before the man could react, Lucas was on top of him and stabbing a sword through his throat.

Lucas stood up, covered in blood and everyone in the crowd cheered. The four champions had been found, now it was time to clear out the bodies and bring in the prisoners to face infected.

"Cleaners, clean the pit. When they are done, prisoners, enter the pit. Your time has come! I hope you know how to use sticks and stones!" Harald announced loudly, no doubt everyone in the camp could hear him inside or no.

Lucas frowned, he was about to join something that had he and his sister exiled from the clan. If they would have the same reaction this time as they did back then, he did not know nor care.

Most of the prisoners they found were women and young children of various ages. Most of the men had been killed in battle. He was glad he had his mask on as his expression was one of sadness, his heart hurt to see young children in rags getting ready to fight something as powerful and monstrous as the infected.

Winry looked alarmed and quickly stood up, ready to help him. "Are you okay?" She asked, clearly worried for Joel's health.

At the same time she was worried for her brother, she knew what his plans were. She was not blind nor stupid.

"I'm fine," Joel growled, getting pissed at the sounds outside. He stood up and made his way to the door, a small bloodstain on the lower abdomen of his shirt. "You stay here. Someone has to stop this."

"Look.. don't..." She said, grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "There is someone already doing that. You can't stop it but he can prevent people from dying savage deaths." She pleaded.

As the three champions cleared out a single, masked champion remained. Covered in the blood of his vanquished foes he stood there, both blades still out and dripping with blood.

"What are you doing, old friend?" Harald asked loudly.

Lucas looked up at him. "You know what I am doing. You do not break tradition, but I will stand and fight with these women, children, and men in too weak of condition to be fighting monsters. I will be their guardian."

He pulled away roughly, but careful enough not to hurt her. "Maybe not, but if I need to be there before ANYONE gets hurt, then I won't regret it later." And with that, he walked out the door, towards the 'stadium'.

Ellie was making her way back as well, seeing prisoners being led like sheep to the slaughter. "This can't be happening," She said to herself. She saw Joel walking the same way he was going, and she knew that he was going to try and save someone if he had to. She decided that she would to.

Joel and Ellie made it to the gates and walked inside yelling out to the tall bearded man in fury. "HARALD! I WILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE TO PROTECT THESE INNOCENT WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"

"Fucking so will I!" Ellie almost matched him in tone, but she still didn't have the lung power that he did. She took her side next to the the the man she had traveled so far with, knife in hand, blade out.

Harald snarled at the two guests joining Lucas' little disrespect for tradition. "First Lucas, now two more?! I will not allow for three people to dishonor our traditions! I will allow Lucas to pick whom he wishes to fight with." He snarled and everyone turned to Lucas.

He glanced at Ellie, then at Joel. He was thinking about his choice carefully.

"If it helps," Joel continued, loud enough for everyone around the gate to hear, laughing as he spoke. "I'll even fight you afterwards!"

Ellie then took her place by Lucas, holding his hand with her free one. "We stick together, no matter what."

He tilted his head to look at Ellie. "I don't want you hurt..." He whispered under his breath so that only Ellie could hear him.

"Fuck that! I will not stand by and regret not helping if you get in trouble!" She hissed. "And besides, if you two got hurt, or worse, I'm not going to survive with this crowd! Probably skin me alive!"

"Fine. Us three against all the infected, or us three and the prisoners against all of the infected. Take your pick Harald." Lucas declared.

Harald sighed, "So be it, you three against all of the infected. I must warn you, there is enough of them to kill an established bandit group."

"Same rules? No outside help?" Joel asked with a smile. "An' do we get to use the weapons we bring?" He tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck. It had been a while since he had restled a clicker. And to tell the truth, he almost looked forward to it.

"No outside help. No, you fight with sticks and stones." Harald said and three men walked into the pit.

The one going to Lucas took his swords and handed him a rather weak looking stick with sharpened rock at the end, tied together by rope. Ellie and Joel got similar looking weapons.

The older man snapped the weak twig in his hand, wielding it like a shiv. Thankfully it wouldn't break as soon.

"At least I can't get infected if I get bit," Ellie chucked, shoving something into her pocket before breaking her stick like Joel did, prepared to use her rock like a shiv as well. She let out a giggle before whispering to Lucas. "And they forgot to take my knife!"

He whispered back, "Just make sure they don't see it. I don't want a handless Ellie."

Soon the gate closed and they were left inside the pit. The door they were facing opened into a large dark, metal abyss.

"Aw, shit..." Joel stated.

"Oh, shit!" Ellie followed suit.

"Oh fine, I'll join in too. 'Oh no, big scary opening! What ever will we do?!" Lucas mocked with a chuckle.

"'Least if we die I can say I danced with Ellie and you, old man."

Multiple groans and clicks were heard ringing through the darkness. It sounded like there was a literal army of infected inside.

"Careful," Joel chuckled right along with the boy, slowly making his way towards the fence wall behind them, away from the infected. "I was just beginnin' to like you. An' this 'old man' knows a thing or two about infected. They'll see the people around them besides us, and start clawing at the fence. Just make sure you're on the other end of this place, else you'll be a prime target. We can take out the few who come for us over here end."

Ellie followed his plan, slowly backing up to the fence. It really wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. She mumbled something before her face turned red.

Soon the drums beat louder and more rapidly, sending the infected into a rage. Loud screeches and howls were heard before the charging of the infected drowned out the beats of the drums.

"May the gods fuel my wrath and strengthen my defense..." Lucas muttered under his breath, closing his eyes.

He heard the fast approaching steps and slashed the pathetic weapon. It did it's job and the Runner fell down to the ground dead. The doors shut, and pounding was heard from the other side. As he looked around he saw ten infected rushing towards him and he growled.

Soon he found himself surrounded and close to getting bit multiple times. Luckily, he had evaded it all those times. He was sandwiched, two runners, one on his back and one on his front.

A clicker was rushing towards him, but he kicked the runner that was in front of him straight into the creature. With both hands free, he reached up and grabbed the Runner's head. As he did so he could feel its teeth rub against the skin of his arm.

He didn't know if it bit him, but he flung it over his shoulder and smashed its head with his boot.

By then the Clicker reached him and grabbed him by the throat, causing him to drop his weapon. As it tried to pull him in for a bite, Lucas grabbed the creature's neck with one hand whilst searching for a weapon with the other.

All of a sudden, and seemingly out of nowhere, an object crashed through the monster's skull, and a familiar voice rung out as the Clicker went limp.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Ellie yelled, holding a hand out to Lucas to help him up. She chuckled. "What? Only one Clicker and you're ready for a nap? I'm disappointed."

Meanwhile Joel was slowly making his way around the fence, picking off one infected at a time as they tried to go after the crowd.

He took her hand and got to his feet. She saw several parts of his body were red, especially his arm. He laughed and nodded, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, well, chances are those fuckers got a taste of me somewhere so I thought I'd better get some good practice napping." He commented before punching a Runner that was charging for Ellie straight in the face.

It let out a howl as Lucas grabbed it and spun it around, strangling it from behind. As he looked around he saw four Clickers remaining. They were divided, two heading for Joel and two heading for him.

He quickly finished off the Runner by snapping its neck. "Great..." He muttered.

"You're bit?!" She asked, her voice filling with fear and anger. "Show me!"

Joel heard the Clickers before he even needed to see their ugly mushroom faces. When they came near enough to him, he kicked one over to buy him enough time to slash the other one's neck, blood spraying all over him and the draining onto the ground, which caused some of the people watching to cheer. He ended the other infected on the ground with a blow to the eye, ultimately hitting the brain with the sharpened rock.

"I said I might be! And even if, now is not the time to worry about such things! We've more pressing matters at hand!" He called back to her before grabbing his dropped 'weapon.'

As the first Clicker neared, he pushed its head to the side and exposed its neck. He then proceeded to repeatedly stab the sharpened end of the stick in its neck until it dropped to the ground. Before he could react he got pounced on by the last Clicker.

Managing to roll over so he was on top of the creature, it gave Ellie a good view of the blood beginning to roll down the back of his neck. He latched on to one of the fungus chunks and ripped it off. The Clicker let out an inhuman howl before going limp as Lucas planted the sharp rock in its now exposed head.

He got up, groaning loudly due to his sore body.

She kept an eye out after seeing his bleeding neck, her mind frantically trying to find a salution. 'Maybe it's just a scratch!' She told herself, trying to calm down. 'Fuck, if he is bit, he better be fucking immune like me!'

"I swear, if you're bitten," She started, looking around for any infected wanting to attack them. "I'll fucking kill you for being so careless!"

He chuckled and nodded, "I'd rather it be you putting me down than one of those men out there."

He turned to look at her, feeling the warm blood slowly drip down his back. He looked at his arm where he had previously felt the teeth of the runner and sighed in relief as it didn't break the surface of his arm.

The crowd cheered wildly, stopping with the drum beats.

Ellie ripped off her left sleeve and wrapped it around Lucas' neck, tying it securely with the string from her weapon. "Ten down, fifty to go?"

Soon loud pounding was heard on the door. As if predicting it, Lucas quickly grabbed Ellie and covered her with himself just as the door went flying open, ripped from its place.

A loud roar was heard and a monstrous Bloater walked out of its cage slowly, along with several Runners and Clickers sprinting out towards them.

The three champions of the previous training round climbed up the fence and over.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, the final round of tonights fighting! I do hope you three survive, for if you don't those you are fighting for shall sadly perish along with you!" Harald called out loudly.

Two of the champions had spare swords and so they tossed them to Joel and Lucas. Lucas caught his and flourished it.

"Much better to have a real weapon in my hands again." He commented.

One of them handed Ellie an axe, something more easily wielded by her than a sword. It didn't take the Runners very long to clash with Lucas and two of the Champions.

"Well, it ain't a machete but it'll do," Joel chuckled, swinging the heavy blade at two Runners, chopping their heads clean off. "Then again..."

Ellie swung her axe at a Clicker, but her aim was off due to an unfamiliar weapon and it was soon stuck in between creature's neck and shoulder. When she tugged to try to get the head of the axe out of her target, it wouldn't budge.

"Y'know what?" She said letting out a huff, pulling the knife from her pocket and clicking the blade to life. "Fuck that. Probably rigged so I can lose anyway."

She pounced on a Runner's back and stuck the slender blade into it's throat, a hissing sound arising once the sharp metal was pulled out. She smiled as she hopped off. "Way better."

Lucas spun around, separating a Clicker's head from its shoulders. He looked at Ellie and laughed loudly before stabbing a runner through the neck.

"Good, I thought you might make some bread and butter for the infected with that small thing." He teased as he ripped the blade from the creature's throat.

Two of the Champions rushed up and engaged the Bloater whilst the rest were tasked with fighting off the infected trying to get at them.

"I like the Lucas I've unlocked," She teased back, taking a place by his side and stabbing an incoming infected in the eye. "He talks more, and he's got a better sense of humor."

Joel too made to attack the Bloater, but while it was dealing with the champions from the front, he decided to flank around, hoping to attack from behind.

He laughed, "It's only for you, dearest doctor of mine."

The horde of infected slowly thinned and soon it was just the Bloater left. At least, that's what they thought. An unprepared Lucas got slammed to the ground from behind by a Clicker. He couldn't fight back and simply closed his eyes, waiting for the bite.

Instead of feeling the teeth rip through the skin of his throat, he felt it's weight cease to even exist! Ellie had leapt at it and saved him just in time. But at the cost of the Clicker now on top of her, it's rotten teeth biting into her elbow. She cried out in pain, trying to push it off with all her might, but to no use other than to keep it where it was.

Hearing Ellie's pained scream and Lucas' reaction was very similar to the effects of throwing a lit cigarette to gasoline. As the fire from the cigarette would erupt into a roaring inferno, Lucas erupted into the closest thing a living man could ever become to a beast.

He rushed towards it, snarling loudly as he tackled it off of her. He viciously began smashing his fists into the fungal plates formed around its eyes. Once what was underneath those chunks was revealed, he grabbed onto his sword and quickly slammed it into the face of the infected, twisting the blade.

Once the Clicker stopped moving, he ripped his blade from its head and rushed over to the wounded Ellie, quickly dropping the weapon and holding her in his arms.

"Are you okay?!" He asked with concern, eyeing the bite.

He feared how everyone would take this, he knew about her immunity and so did Joel, he assumed. Harald and the others were more likely to execute her after the battle. He wouldn't let them.

Just laying there, eyes closed and breathing heavily, Ellie gave out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Joel on the other hand was having a tough time finding a weak point on the Bloater, it's own fungus working as armor plating, which could most likely deflect any attack made if not angled right. He looked around as all the infected but the one remained. This was going to be a lot more difficult than it would be without a molotov...

Lucas held Ellie tightly, making sure not to hurt her shoulder. "That doesn't answer my question, doc."

Before Joel could do anything a loud cracking sound would be heard as he got littered with chunks of fungus. The Bloater groaned loudly in reaction to this. Luckily, the audience didn't see anything of this precise outside interference. As Joel looked back at where the chunks of fungus originated, he saw a small gap in it's fungal plates.

He took the opportunity that was given to him, shoving his sword through the monster's back, effectively into it's heart, leaving it flale it's arms wildly as it tried to get whatever that was attacking it off it's back. But all Joel had to do was watch as the Bloater's movements started to slow, and ultimately, fall onto the sword, forever lost in the mutated corpse.

"Have we not proven ourselves worthy of collectin' the prisoners' freedom?" He yelled out to Harald and the rest of the clan, kicking one of the dead infected's heads. "Or will you bring on more bullshit for us to take on and prove to you that," He paused, taking in a pained breathe, grabbing his belly. But he ignored the pain. "WE... ARE... SURVIVORS!"

Lucas stood up, Ellie still in his arms. He marched towards the gate and Harald could tell his friend was pissed.

"They've proven themselves. Let them out, Cleaners, take those bodies somewhere far from here." Harald ordered and the guards opened the gate.

"Don't worry, doc, I'll get that arm fixed up in no time." Lucas whispered to Ellie before kissing her forehead again.

His body was burning up, and given the nature of their opponents, that wasn't a good sign. He was covered in blood and scratches but no one could see any bites on his body.

The three champions cheered before leaving the pit. Everyone began rearranging themselves to prepare for the music and true feast. The survivors had twenty minutes to clean themselves, and the prisoners were released to the wilds, save for those sent into the 'brothel'.


	23. Chapter 23 - I Won't Leave You

Joel returned to the small house where he had been before shit had hit the fan. He doubted that Winry would be there, probably mad that he had left her. He opened the door and collapsed right in the doorway, barely able to move because of the pain around his stomach. The bloodstain around there starting to grow and pool on the floor before he passed out.

"Stubborn..." Winry muttered under her breath before shouldering her sniper rifle and rushing over to him.

Despite her rather small body compared to Joel's, she could drag him out of the house where people could see her. Several guards rushed to her and saw that Joel was bleeding and unconscious. After they made sure it wasn't a bite they picked him up and rushed him to the medical building, Winry not far behind them.

Ellie was looking up at Lucas' eyes with worry as he carried her to his room. "I can walk," She insisted. "It's only my arm. Hell, I should be carrying you !"

"Maybe I just like holding you in my arms." He said with a chuckle.

He slowly opened the door to his room and walked in, setting Ellie on his bed. He patted her head and backed up a step. "Besides, I don't think you can lift me with a wounded shoulder, doctor."

She stood up quickly, an angry look in her eyes, but also tears filling as well. Her voice was commanding, shaking with emotion. "Sit down and turn around."

Once he complied, she untied the string from the makeshift bandage she had made and slowly unwrapped it, preparing for the worse. 'Please, don't be bit. Please.'

As she looked upon the fresh wound, it became apparent that it was a deep gash rather than a bite. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"So what is it Doc? Should I prepare for an eternal nap? I need to know! Please, please!" He begged in a rather convincing way. In truth he was just curious.

Something resembling teeth marks would be seen on his side, however, it was evident they had been there for quite some time. More fresh than most of his scars, yet older than his newest wounds.

"Um..." She tried getting a better angle , but it was still bleeding to heavily. Her voice seemed more stable, controlled as she spoke. "I don't think it's a bite. It does look like a fucking nasty scrape from a weapon or maybe one of those fuckers had some long-ass nails."

She got out a medikit and went to work, carefully cleaning the wound. "Fuck!" And with that, she threw the kit across the room, burying her face in her hands.

Hearing the kit smash against the wall on the opposite side of the room, Lucas turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly, crossing his arms.

She just sat there beside him, crying, hoping, wishing that it wasn't true. That it was all a dream from the moment she had woke up, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to speak.

"Your bit..." She sniffed, wiping her eyes, elbow still bleeding slowly. "It's my fualt. I-I couldn't help you in time. I-I... I'm so sorry, Lucas."

He removed his mask and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her head. "Don't blame yourself. And don't cry. You're supposed to feel aggressive right? Right now I feel calm and at peace with you here."

He was being honest, so he was bit, why should he care? It was a free pass out of this world and nothing could change it. "...and maybe a little tired." He added.

"Don't you say that!" She cried, pushing him away and standing up. "Don't you fucking say that to me! I've already lost one good friend to being bitten! I don't need to lose another person that I love!"

Ellie hung head head and brought one of her hands to cover her face, shoulders heaving.

He stood up and looked at her, sighing loudly. "You're talking as if I am already gone." He stated. He wanted to walk up her and comfort her, but he decided against it.

"You're talking as if you've already given up!" She felt like she was right. People who slept during times like these almost never woke up. At least, not until it was too late.

"Because I said I was tired and content with you here?" He questioned.

In truth, he didn't see how he suggested he had given up. But she was probably correct in that statement. What he didn't understand was the fact, save for the intense burning sensation, he didn't feel aggressive in the slightest. He felt quite the opposite and just wanted to lay down and sleep.

She walked up to him and slapped the back of her hand onto his forehead for a few second. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed before rushing to the bathroom to grab a bowl of water.

When she returned she picked up the med kit again and sat down on the bed, and he knew he better do the same. "Lemme see it." She handed him a cold damp cloth. "And press this to your forehead lightly."

He did as he was told and simply sat there. "Hey doc, anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" He asked curiously.

"Nope," She said, calming down as she sewed his skin back together. She was almost as calm as the night she had done a similar procedure. "That's a first. Anyone ever tell you how charming you could be after they got past the mask?"

"Nope," He replied with a small smile before he winced slightly as she began to stitch his wound. "You're the first to get past the mask, my dear doctor."

"Really? The first ever?" She chuckled. "Come on now, at least your sister had to have seen you before you started copying Ish."

She was starting to sound hopeful. Or at least she was good at faking it. In truth, she was a little confused as to why his bite wasn't swelling as much as it would for anyone else who was infected, or slowly spreading around his neck. It almost seemed contained.

"My sister and I adopted Ish to our ways, thank you very much. Yes, we saw each other's faces but... that was rare, and only if we needed to." He said before yawning.

"Ellie..." He said quietly.

She put her forehead to his, her hand finding a place to rest on the side of his face. "Yeah, Lukester?" She whispered, taking his hand in hers.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, chuckling. "How- How can you want to eat at a time like this? I mean, I know you want to be comfortable in case this does end badly, but geez."

He grinned, "It won't end badly... nothing will tear me from you unless you wish it. And I can be hungry because I haven't ate in a few days..." He informed her, kissing her quickly.

She held on to him for just a moment, keeping her lips in contact with his. She didn't want it to end, but he was probably very hungry, so she broke the kiss.

"What are you craving, my dear Lucas?" She stood up, putting her hands on her hips. At least there was nothing wrong with her sarcasm.

Lucas got up to his feet and looked around for his sweatshirt. After a minute he found it and slipped it on. He placed his mask on and then his hood so he was fully covered.

"Why don't we go look for food and drink together?" He asked, walking to her side and taking her hand in his.

She nodded, happy that she didn't have to go alone, or leave him to himself. "Alright, but we're going to have to stop at my room so I can change my clothes."

She looked down at herself. Blood and bits of fungus covered her from head to toe, and she made a sound of discomfort at the sight. 'I could really use a hot shower as well,' She whined to herself. But she could wait until she knew Lucas was safe.

He laughed loudly. "Aw, don't like being covered in blood and fungus? Ah well, if you find your shoulder bugging you let me know." He said, his laugh slowly turning into a chuckle.

"Well if it's your elbow then damn, maybe you shouldn't bend it for awhile." He with a strange tone in his voice.

It was at this time he truly felt the burning sensation on the back of his neck. He was glad he had his mask on or else Ellie would have seen the scrunched up face of discomfort he had on.

Opening her door and peeking inside to see that Joel was not there, she walked in, saying, "Make yoursefl comfortable. It'll only take me a minute."

She walked over to her backpack on the other side of the room, pulling out a clear long-sleeved t-shirt and some jeans.

Lucas didn't move, in fact he looked like a statue in the doorway. The burning was getting to him, slowly turning into pain. Just as well, he began to feel sick.

Ellie turned around and noticed how still he was, and started to worry. "Lucas?" She called out to him quietly. "Lucas? Are you alright?" She slowly made her way to him and lifted his mask slowly from his face. "Lucas?"

As she lifted the mask from his face she witnessed a different look to him. His skin was pale and his eyes were darkened. He groaned loudly before collapsing to the floor. He curled into a ball, coughing loudly. This occurred for a few minutes before he lost consciousness. His breathing was very jagged and somewhat close to the sounds infected made, but no normal sign of change had even occurred.

"Shit!" She pulled him in the room and closed the door, hoping no one saw that. "C'mon, get up! You can't sleep now!"

When he didn't respond with much more than another moan, she carefully dragged him towards her bed and set him lifted him onto it. She checked the stitched up wound on the back of his neck, but again, no sign of the infection spreading. It just didn't seem right.

There was only one thing to do now; wait.

Hours later, around midnight Winry was sitting in a room with an unconscious Joel. She was etching strange symbols into her Sniper Rifle as she waited for the man to awaken.

She stopped what she was doing and simply looked at the man. What was so special about him? What intrigued her about this man she didn't really know. From what she knew, they had multiple things in common.

"Strange, stubborn man." She said with a smile before going back to etching the symbols into her rifle.

It already had multiple symbols etched into it from before. The secret was each symbol was describing what her prey was. Sometimes even going into detail with humans, such as names.

"I may be stubborn," Joel said in a stiff sounding chuckle, not opening his eyes, or even moving. "But I ain't as strange as the young woman who has a little brother that wears a psychotic mask."

"You haven't even seen mine yet." She replied with a chuckle. "Good morning, sleepy."

He turned his head and lifted his heavy eyes to look at her, smiling once he saw the rifle. "Guess I found the angel who watched over me, huh?"

"Guess you did." She replied, looking up from her rifle and giving him a smile.

"Well," He said, grunting in pain as he sat up and hung his legs over the bed he was in. "Guess it's time we checked out. I hate hospitals."

He looked over her rifle. Beautiful red wood trimming was kept in good shape, apart from the symbols scratched into, but even those looked like they had been engraved by a professional, making the weapon look even more beautiful...

And the young woman with dark hair who handled it with care wasn't a bad sight either, but he didn't think of her much more than a friend at the moment... right? 'Liar.'

Her taking the chance to save him and Ellie in the 'Pit' made her an ally in his book, and he felt like he owed her his life. And if he was truthful, he did owe her at least that much.

She got up and nodded, still holding her rifle closely. She saw how he was looking at her though rather than frighten her, it made her somewhat happy for some reason.

"Your girl was bitten. As was..." She said, sadness taking over her. She stiffened and Joel no doubt saw her face go pale.

"Shit. I'm so sorry about your brother. I was really startin' like that kid." His tone was rough, but soft. As if driving slowly over gravel. It was soothing. What surprised her was that he didn't seem that fazed that Ellie had even got bit. "I know Ellie cares a great amount for him." He added, kneeling next to her and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"He... He can make it through this, right? There's a chance he can?" She asked him in a weak voice. She clenched up slightly when she felt his hand on her but slowly relaxed.

He nodded. "Ellie will." He looked at the door, then at her, hesitantly removing his hand from her arm. "She's immune." 

"So... there is a chance he's immune too?" She asked hopefully. Looking into Joel's eyes with her own watery ones.

He stood up and grabbed one of his shirts from his backpack, buttoning it up as he walked towards the door. He turned to her and gave a smile to hopefully encourage her. "Come with me. I got an idea."

"O-Okay..." She said before hesitantly walking up to him.

She trusted Joel to a degree, but if he ever tried anything bad, her friend would quickly resolve the issue.

He led her to Ellie's room. She was in a chair next to her bed, leaning over as she rest her head on her forearms, which were on the bed. She looked like she had been through hell that evening.

"Do you know how long it's been?" Joel asked Winry, walking towards the boy in the bed. "An' where the bite is?"

"Well, ever since he got surrounded was when I saw it happen. That places it around three hours. Where the bite is exactly, I do not know, but I believe it was the back of the neck." She informed Joel with a worried sigh.

It was highly unlikely he would make it through such a thing, she knew that. She just wished that fooling herself could make the pain go away. So far, that had not been the case.

Joel lifted the bandage on the back of the Lucas' neck. Sure enough, there was Ellie's work; Those stitches he knew well. And he knew that they had been put there with delicate care.

"If he was bit here, he woulda turned by now," He said, moving so Winry could see for herself what had happened. "Around twelve hours to turn if you're bit in the arm or lower half of your body. An' he should have turned by now, if not in an hour with how close the infection is to his brain..."

She looked relieved and indeed she was. She let out a sigh at Joel's words, but did not exactly want to see the bite.

"So you're saying he is okay?" She asked, happiness slowly coming back into her voice.

He looked very seriously at her, as a father does when he tells a child something important. "I'm sayin' there's a good chance. If you look, there's swellin' back there, but the infection ain't spreadin' around his body. It seems like his body is fightin' to contain it."

He watched her as she looked back down at her little brother, wanting to give her hope. "His body is putting up one hell of a fight, an' by the looks of it, he's winnin'. He just needs rest an' the proper meds to keep the fever down."

"And some mead, or beer, or whiskey, or vodka..." A low growl came from the man whom everyone had thought unconscious. This caused his sister to laugh. "Oh... and Winny... drawer underneath the present I got Her, I got a present for you too." He mumbled as he buried his face in a pillow.

'Lucas got me a present?' She thought to herself with curiosity. He had never given her a present before, not since their parents died and they were exiled. She wanted to leave now to see what it was, but at the same time wanted to stay here and watch over him.

"I can fetch it for ya if you want, I just need to know where to find it," Joel volunteered, handing the boy a flask. "Vodka?"

Ellie mumbled in her sleep, but soon fell silent once again, too tired to pull herself back to reality.

Lucas flipped around on the bed rather too quickly and groaned at his sore body. He took the flask and opened it, immediately tipping his head back and chugging the contents of the flask.

Winry looked over at Joel and shrugged. "I can get it, though promise you'll stay here and watch over him?" She asked.

"I promise. I'll guard him with my life." He smiled. He had no intention to leave Ellie alone, just in case things didn't go as hoped. But he really believed this boy had a chance.

She smiled and nodded at him before turning around and walking out the door.

Lucas sat the now empty flask down and breathed in air heavily, having stopped breathing for a long time to drink. His throat burned, but oh was it an amazing burn compared to the bite.

"I'd ask you if you've got anymore... but I don't want you empty on your drinks." Lucas said with a chuckle.

He then growled at the burning in the back of his neck, it seemed to spread through his spine. "This fucking sucks. It's like someone planted the sun in my neck."

Joel sat next to the young man, shaking his head as he chuckled to himself. "Want some questions to help pass the time an' try to take some of the pain off your mind?"

"Ask away." He responded rather quickly.

"Alright," Joel thought for a moment. "As Ellie's 'legal' guardian, I have to know where you intend to go with your relationship with her." He laughed for a second. "I mean, so far I've seen her pressed against all wall with your tongue down her throat an' her checkin' herself out every damn time she passes a mirror."

Lucas laughed for a moment, running his hand through his hair. Where did he plan to take this relationship with Ellie? It had progressed relatively fast.

"I guess I haven't fully thought of that, I care for her and will protect her with my life." He said, pointing at the back of his neck. "But progression wise? I guess I will just do what I have been and allow myself to go with the flow of things. Though I may have to revise that plan as I have learned she's a rather tempting girl..." He answered, mumbling the last bit as he looked over at her.

"So in short, you intend on stickin' with her 'till the end?" While Lucas couldn't see his face, Joel's tone told him he was more than serious about this, he wanted an answer to this.

"Until she either asks me to leave, or until I die. Yes." Lucas responded with a serious tone and expression as his gaze was still focused on the sleeping Ellie.

"Good. 'Cause she won't ask you to. She'll hang on to you as tight as she can." He looked at her, thinking about all that he and the redhead had been through. "You're either trusted fully by her, or you're as good as dead."

"Or you're some poor innocent guard who gets pushed to the ground because when she wants to see someone, she sees them whether you say no or not." He said with a chuckle, remembering the girl pushing her way through the guards that were stationed at his door.

"Or one who takes a brick to the back of the head."

"Oh, and sorry for not making her stay at the house back then. She wouldn't take no for an answer and trust me, I tried to tell her no." He said, a grin still on his face.

Joel just shook his head, grinning now at the memory. He knew exactly how she could get once she set her mind to something. "I don' blame you, I blame her ."

Joel just shook his head, grinning now at the memory. He knew exactly how she could get once she set her mind to something. "I don' blame you, I blame her ."

"So what are your thoughts on my sister?" Lucas asked Joel with curiosity.

He nearly choked on his own spit, turning red as a firetruck at the thoughts that immediately followed. "The hell you talkin' 'bout, boy?" He had NOT been expecting that question. What did he think about her? Sure, she was an attractive young woman, but to have more feelings than friendship? Unheard of! Maybe...

Lucas laughed rather loudly upon seeing Joel's reaction, but hurried to quiet himself for Ellie's sake.

"You heard me, old man." He said through his hands, still laughing afterwards.

He crossed his arms, almost as a child does when they deny the truth. "I don' know what you're talkin' about. She's a friend, and the person who saved our asses from that goddamned bloater. I owe her my life for that."

"See? Was that so hard?" He asked Joel, his grin not fading from his face as he laid back on the bed.

He let out a sound of annoyance, hanging his head in thought. "Be nice, I might not give you a bottle of whiskey I jus' so happen to have with me... 'Lukester'." He teased.

"Hey, that's a very low threat. I feel heartbroken now." Lucas informed Joel with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Also, I'm surprised we haven't woken her yet."

"You wore her out, kid. She's probably been lookin' after you since just before your sister an' I entered."

He walked over to the window, but turned away once he looked out it. He then proceeded by tossing a bottle of whiskey to Lucas. Don' drink that too fast. Got it from a guy who made it himself. Said it was 'extremely strong' for what it was. An' if you do drink it, there'll be no meds for ya 'till mornin'."

"Strong, pff... Oh, maybe I'll have to replace her nickname and give it to you. Actually, you sound more like a nurse than a doctor..." Lucas said with a chuckle, opening the bottle and taking two chugs of it.

His eyes went wide and he had a happy smile on his face. "Now that's my kind of stuff..."

"Your sister ain't gonna be happy about this," Joel grumbled to himself. "She's gonna kill me for makin' you wait 'till mornin' to take your meds. So he quickly walked over to the boy and took the bottle from him, setting it out of reach. "On second thought, you need all your body to be sober to fight this."

"Don't be a dick, nurse, that's not very nice." Lucas growled.

"When I can move you and I are going out for a 'dance'." He grumbled as he laid down again.

He huffed at his comment. "Maybe you prefer I tell your sister and your lovely redhead that I allowed you to die because you were drunk an' couldn't take the meds to help you get better?"

He shook his head, "I ain't dyin'" He said in a nearly perfect southern accent.

Joel felt like punching the kids teeth in for mocking him, but just shook his head. "Wise ass."

Ellie mumbled something again in her sleep, which sounded like Lucas' name. She looked so peaceful right then, like none of the world even mattered.

"No, I was born and raised to the age of ten down south by a group of farmers that my sister carried us to. You pick up things from thick accented people." He informed Joel in his normal accent and chill voice before closing his eyes.

"Don't be so touchy, nurse." He chuckled.

Ellie mumbled again, turning her head to the other side before getting up slowly getting up and rubbing her eyes. "Lucas?" She groaned, stretching her sore muscles, but then took on a worried tone of voice. "Lucas? Are you alright?"

She placed her hand on his forehead, hoping that maybe his fever had broke. The fever did indeed break, but his cheeks were warm from the alcohol he had drank. He chuckled before nodding.

"Never better, though your nurse here won't give me my medicine..." He grumbled.

She turned her head towards Joel, and he simply held up a bottle of golden alcohol. She slapped Lucas in the chest playfully. "Would the baby like a bedtime story as well?" She teased.

She then got out of the chair she was in and laid next to him, cuddling gently into him. "I am so glad you haven't tried to eat me yet," She said sadly.

He remained silent and simply wrapped an arm around her. He wasn't going to say what comment he had on his mind because Joel was around.

"So you know some bedtime stories?" He asked Ellie, planting a kiss on her head.

Winry opened the door with entirely new clothes on. They were pure black cloth, with a masked hooded cape. Her bright blue eyes shining with happiness, and were the only things you could see of her face save for the bridge of her nose. Her rifle was out of her hands and on her back.

"Thank you, Luke." She said with a happy tone.

Ellie lifted her head to look up her lover, kissing him before giving just a little nibble to his bottom lip. "Only sad stories. Sorry."

Her eyes were moist and starting to get bloodshot, but those beautiful green irises still remained there, untouched and unharmed. "Hope that will do." She smiled, not breaking the eye contact she had with him.

He leaned in and gave her another kiss. "I'll settle for this."

"Hey, Lucas, mind telling me what you're planning on doing with that prize of yours?" Winry asked, interrupting the couple.

Joel turned around to look at the woman who had just entered the room, mostly out of habit due to the fact of that he wasn't used to this many bodies in one room. But he smiled once he saw her.

"Hey," He looked happy to see her come back in a better mood than she left. He tried to come up with something to say about her new change of clothes, but words failed him, and so he stayed silent, leaving his sentence to die. 'Goddamn it!'

Ellie looked up at Lucas, curious to see what he'd say about this 'prize'. She had a good idea about what it was, and shivered in disgust at the thought.

Winry removed the cloth mask and smiled at Joel.

"To give it to Serena, of course." Lucas snarled in response.

Ellie sat up crossing her legs, resting her hands on her knees. "Guys, I-..." She looked away. "Y'know, nevermind."

The old man in the dark corner nodded to the cloaked woman and leaned against a nearby wall, interested in what his partner had to say, but not pressing her into telling them. He knew what she had on her mind, since she had already told him what she thought of Serena and the matter that revolved around her.

Harald busted through the door. "Oh there you all are. Lucas, I need to talk with you. Alone. We're going to the command center." He said quickly.

Winry moved and Lucas got up slowly, groaning in slight pain. "Alright. I have to stop by my room first." Lucas grumbled.

Harald waved his hand, "No need. We retrieved it for you. Let's go."

Ellie looked like a deer caught in headlight, grabbing onto Lucas' arm. "What? No! Luke, you're still healing! Still fighting the infecti-!" She went quiet, looking at Harald. There was no way she stopped herself soon enough for the man not to have gotten a hint off of that. She looked back at Lucas, lowering her voice. "I can't lose you. Do you understand that?"

Joel moved towards the middle of the room, fists clenched as he saw the man he was really starting to detest. He really wasn't much better than a bandit in his book, but he'd keep that to himself. His hand slowly moved to the drop leg holster strapped to his thigh, which held his 1911.

As soon as the word infection got brought up, Lucas felt a gun to the back of his head. He snarled, breaking free from Ellie's grip.

"Put. The gun. Down. Harald." Lucas snarled, feeling the guns of the guards also pointed at him.

"Where?" Harald grumbled.

"Open your fucking eyes, you're aiming right at it." Lucas growled.

Joel's reflexes were lightning fast, which would surprise anyone because of his age, his 1911 trained on Harald's head.

"You bes' lower your weapons." He growled, unmoving. His breathing slowed to keep his aim steady. " 'Course, if you don't, I don't mind endin' your worthless lives. Lord only knows how much I want to."

"Screw letting him do it." Harald said as he put his gun down and walked away.

Last they heard was one of Harald's council order, "Kill her and her guardians. Leave no one alive, not even the child."

Winry readied her rifle and Lucas groaned. "I want to help... But..." He said weakly as he began to walk in a limp, sliding his mask back on.

Loud horns were blown and the sounds of infected shrieking were heard throughout the entire camp.

"Luke," Ellie said, back in her commanding 'doctor' voice. "Tell me what's going on, and we'll see if I let you go."

In truth, she wasn't going to let him get anyway. Not in a condition that.

"You heard the order! Whether..." He began to say before groaning loudly. "...Whether or not that's what Harald meant, his council is going to execute more than just Serena. Ish, Susan, Beth... And on top of that, infected are attacking." He informed her, not stopping from limping away from the room.

"I will watch from the rooftops. You all need to get the group together and leave. South gate. That's where I'll be watching." Winry said before following Lucas out of the room.

Joel grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him. "I swear, if you don' meet us in thirty minutes outside the gate, a hundred feet to the east, I'm comin' to get ya."

She nodded in return, keeping a confused look inside as she made for the fire exit and went up to the roof of the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So there's the next chapter for all of you awesome people! So it's becoming obvious as to what happened to Lucas, and if he could make it through the 12 hour window he has to live through the infection. Also, what do you think of our OCs Lucas and Winry? I'm hoping that you all like them and will accept them for the crucial parts they are going to play in Joel and Ellie's lives ;)I will ****_TRY_**** to post daily updates, but I can't promise anything yet. Also, we are past 60 chapter wrote so far I believe, and I have been working really really hard to edit the shit out of them before posting them, not to mention hours put into continuing the storyline. If any of you would be interested in a Star War: The Clone Wars fanfic, let me or Sarenieth know :D Him and I are currently working on this story 50/50., me doing Ellie and Joel, him doing Lucas and Winry, but soon we will be working on the SW:TCW fic as soon as this is done... maybe.**

**AND also, Sarenieth could possibly would be working on his own TLoU fanfic, though he has invited me to join him, so we have even more things to work on and brainstorm! I'm like, "Holy fucking shit! So much happening!" lol But yeah, if you could be so kind as to check him out and see his work I'm sure he'd appreciate it! Or even PM him telling him how awesome he is doing with all the effort he has put into this story! :D**

**Thanks again for all of your guys' support! It may seem like I'm just repeating myself but I really do mean it when I say that it's awesome to see even one message from you guys when I check my inbox! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**


	24. Chapter 24- Too Early To Feel Like This?

**So I am posting twice in one day as I had planned to, so I hope this makes you all happy :D Enjoy! And I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow morning or around noon-ish... lol "Ish" xD No? That wasn't funny? Ok... ( ._.)**

**Also, apologies if there are typos throughout these longer chapters. They're really hard to fix with the scroll system set so fast on this thing :/**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ish heard guns be loaded behind them and quickly grabbed Chaya due to his protective instincts, pulling her behind a wall just as Susan and Beth did the same for Serena. A massive wave of bullets hit the wall, and would have hit them without their quick reaction time.

"Susan, Beth, how is Serena?!" He called out over to them.

"She's fine... why are they turning on us?!" Susan reported back and Ish simply shrugged, looking around the corner before getting shot at.

He narrowly avoided a bullet to the head. He then looked to Chaya, "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

The little girl nodded, and finally found a reason to out the Model 70 from the back of her worn out jeans. "Why are these fucks trying to shoot us? I thought they were our friends!"

The child swearing could either make them laugh to themselves for her repeating what was most likely Ellie's doing, or they could scold her for using such rude words, and keeping a pistol on her without telling them.

Ish didn't even catch the swear. "I thought so too. It could be something doing with Serena, but what ever it is, I doubt we'll find out. Stay close to me, alright?" He said before moving from cover for a second to fire at one of the men.

The two precise shots hit the clansmen in the chest, causing him to fall down the cement stairs of the Command Center.

Chaya poked her head out of her hiding spot, catching another attacker off guard since he was not expecting someone so short to carry a gun. She took careful aim for a second and pulled the trigger, hitting him in the stomach. He fell over, screaming in pain as the burning lead lodged inside of him. The girl on the other hand, ducked back to her hiding spot.

Ish looked at her with a surprised look behind his mask. "You know how to shoot that gun from a distance?" He asked, amazed.

"Joel taught me how to shoot a week ago," She smiled, happy that he wasn't mad at her. "He told me to how to breathe, hold the pistol, and not to fire a follow up shot unless if the bad guys are up close, because recoil ruins your accu'cy."

He chuckled as she said 'accuracy.' "That's right. Joel is a good man from what I've seen, he is a good guardian." Ish said before breaking from cover and firing at the remaining two men.

He practically caught them with their pants down as they were just as shocked to see him as they were to feel bullets penetrate their bodies. Once they fell to the ground, Ish rushed to cover by the steps.

"Come on up, I'll cover you." He said as he aimed up the second set of stairs.

Susan, Beth, and Serena rushed up to the opposite side of the stairs than Ish, taking cover again.

Chaya on the other hand, kept her weapon up like the masked man, and moved to stand close to him, making sure to cover his flank.

"I'll help you," She said simply. He had a feeling that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

0o0o0o

Lucas ran straight into Harald, who had an axe and a pistol out. "You're infected, otherwise I'd let you go free, Brother." He said with a sad tone.

"Oh enough of that brother shit. A brother wouldn't do this to his so called brother, infected or no." Lucas said as he grabbed his mace.

Ellie stood at the doorway, Joel's 1911 in hand. He had given it to her since he had his revolver, and he knew to give her a means of protection besides her knife. But she did not plan on interfering unless she absolutely had to. She stepped in and closed the door, flicking off the safety. Mistakes were not an option.

"Put your gun away and show our ancestors some respect." Lucas growled as he smashed the mace into the cement wall, causing a shower of debris.

"Fine." Harald said tossing his gun to the ground. "Let's get this over with."

Neither of them seemed eager to start the fight as they stared each other down. Lucas was slowly getting enraged until he took his hand and dug his nail into his chest, opening his wound slightly so that the pain and blood would return.

This was a trick he learned to induce a self-created rage. He saw red and charged towards Harald, whom now he saw only as an enemy. Not even a person.

Surprised by his actions, Harald was forced into the defensive. Barely being able to block the powerful mace swing with his axe.

Ellie just watched, ready to put a bullet in the older man's head if she needed to. He was a dick to her ever since they met, and though it usually wasn't her style to take things personal, this was. Attacking her family and friends was like messing with a mother grizzly bear's cubs; Someone was gonna die.

They were at a standoff, strength gained by rage against strength given by the need for life. Lucas could feel Harald's strength weakening, but to his surprise the man had a surge of power and kicked him back away from him.

Lucas snarled as he swung the mace around savagely. "I'll make you pay for that." He growled in a very guttural voice before charging at his opponent again.

Ellie didn't know what he was referring to. Pay for what, pushing him back? All she or anyone knew was that Lucas was enraged. What they didn't know was that he was seeing Harald as an entirely different person.

Harald and Lucas had clashed several times, each time resulting in Lucas' offensive getting held back by Harald's need for survival. Once the bearded man charged for the first offensive he made for the entire fight, it was painfully obvious he wasn't used to Lucas' defense as he soon found himself grasped by the throat and thrown against a wall.

She brought her side arm up to the ready position. If this was any time for a dirty trick to save his pitiful life, it would be now. "Careful, Lucas," She said quietly, just enough for him to keep himself from being completely swallowed by the monster within.

Lucas snarled loudly as he turned to face her, his eyes narrowed. He then turned to Harald and walked slowly with his mace held out to the side.

"I am sorry... old friend..." Lucas snarled as he neared Harald.

"L-Lucas wait! Serena must not live! She knows about you! She knows about the location of the clan's-" Harald pleaded before getting cut off by Lucas.

"The location of the secret you all have kept from my sister and I. Noted. Goodbye." He growled before slamming the mace directly into Harald's face.

The force of impact plus the solid wall behind his head caused his skull to be smashed like walnut. Blood coating the wall, floor, Lucas' mask, and clothes.

He panted heavily, sweat dripping from his face as his rage slowly wore off. His anger, however, stayed with him as he didn't speak a word. He simply turned and continued walking down the hall. He had to get to Serena, now.

'No need for double tap,' Ellie thought to herself before catching up to Lucas.

"Luke..." She said, taking his hand in hers, hoping to calm him down. "Lucas, I need to talk to you about something..."

He did not look at her. "Speak..." he said in a bad attempt to sound calm.

"Breathe first for a bit." They weren't in that big of a hurry, and besides, Ish and his family had Serena, so it wasn't like she was going anywhere accept out of this camp.

"No. I have something I must do, speak now or hold your breath until we are out of here." He said rather coldly.

She shook her head, wishing that she didn't have to talk to Rage instead of her Lucas.

"I want to talk to her." She said, which almost sounded demanding.

"I will not let you talk to that whore." He snarled back at her request.

"You know what? Fuck this. I'll go with or without your permission."

Ellie picked up her pace and walked ahead of him. Which was easy to do, considering how badly damaged Lucas was by this point. Between the multiple fights within the last twelve hours and his body still trying to defeat the cordyceps infection was taking a toll on him, and there wouldn't be much time left before he would pass out again.

"Foolish girl..." He snarled as she rounded the corner.

When he found Serena, no matter what anyone did he would kill her once he retrieved the information he needed. If need be, he'd sacrifice the friendship of someone as close to him as Ellie, he had done it before after all.

0o0o0o0o

Winry sat on the rooftop, the cold biting at her fingers that were exposed due to the gloves she had being fingerless. Having being trained by her father who was an ex-special forces operative, she was trained in harsh conditions. Live in the apocalypse demanded physical fitness as well as mental, and if you rolled that way, spiritual.

That man, Joel, laid a hand on her, though she almost shot him in self defense she could restrain herself because she knew him. Or at least thought she did. He seemed the type of man, like Lucas, that would defend his friends and family no matter what. He intrigued her but she feared to let her curiosity continue. She looked through the scope of her rifle, spotting movement in the treeline.

0o0o0o0o0

Chaya moved carefully through the building, making sure to stay close to Ish. She had already hit two more clan warriors in the stomach, effectively taking them down them out without killing them. The third man broke down the door, and her reflexes proved to be that of Joel's, with only a slight delay to for a second or two to take aim.

"Fuck you, bitc-!"

She killed him with a shot to the heart, making him as her first ever kill.

"Fuck you!" She yelled as he fell over, blood pooling on the ground around his chest.

Ish sighed as she yelled, "You should watch that mouth of yours. Not that the swearing is bad, but you are giving your position away. Trust me, not everyone we face here will be as idiotic as these fools have been."

He moved up and took the lead. Susan and the two others behind the two. He peeked his head around the corner and saw nothing, though still pulled back to cover. He did it again and sure enough a bullet chipped his mask and cut his face a bit. He quickly went back to cover.

"God damnit!" He hissed as he felt blood slowly trail down his face.

Chaya grabbed Ish by the sleeve and pulled him from the edge of cover just enough so she could stand where he just was.

"One of you fix up his face while I cover?" She asked, crouching low and peeking out just barely enough to see where the shooter was located.

Ish pulled her back and replaced himself to his original spot. "I'm fine." He growled before quickly waving his hand out of cover.

Sure enough the shooter fired a bullet, though luckily Ish pulled his hand back in time so he didn't get shot.

"Alright Chaya. You want to be the shooter or do you want to be the bait?" He asked the girl.

She looked up at him with a smile. "If he sees movement, he'll try to shoot for your chest, and I'm shorter than that!" She checked her bullet count and reloaded, seeing that the only bullet availible was in the chamber. "So I'll be the worm."

"Alright. Let me know when you're ready to run out there and I'll shoot 'em like a cahp." Ish said, she could see him smiling behind his mask as he readied his rifle.

Chaya nodded, though she had never heard the expression before. "Ready," She said, prepaired to run like hell.

Ish nodded at her. "Ready." He said waiting for her to run so he could take down the shooter.

She ran. She ran faster than any kid he'd ever seen, but then again, her life was on the line, so she had a good reason.

The shooter saw her, but as he went to aim he found a bullet lodged in between his eyes. Ish had quick and precise reflexes, and he knew his gun more than he knew himself.

"Target eliminated. Chaya, get to cover!" He called out over to her before he himself moved up to a new piece of cover, an overturned table.

She was already ahead of him, behind a metal box that read, "spare engine". She peeked out of her hiding place for a second, then took cover aagain, unsure as to if it was safe or not.

She was starting to feel scared now, and she felt like crying since no one was close enough to help if she got caught by one of the bad guys.

Ish peeked from his cover and saw no movement. He heard nothing either, save for Serena making a run for it. She went straight down the hallway Chaya and Ish were watching, passing the dead body of the sniper and turning the corner, disappearing from sight.

Her vanishing was only for a few seconds though, as she backed up with her hands in the air. Lucas was aiming his rifle at her head, his mace attached to his belt.

"Found you first, Serena." He snarled.

Before the child could act, Ish called over to her quietly, "Don't shoot! He's a friendly. Masks like mine are friends, remember that!"

Ellie wasn't more than a second behind, stepping in between his rifle barrel and his targets head. "Not until she answers my questions." She said, pressing her forehead to the cold metal barrel. "Or you could pull the trigger now."

Lucas snarled, and for a minute there it seemed as if he was contemplating it. Though, he ultimately looked away from her and discharged his weapon twice into the head of the sniper that was already deceased before waiting.

"Hurry it up then." He growled at Ellie.

She pushed the battered and bruised girl into a room next to them, looking at Lucas and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," She whispered before closing the door.

Once inside, she turned her attention to Serena. "Do you want to live?" Ellie asked simply, pistol in hand. She kept a ten foot distance between them just in case the other girl tried anything.

"Yes! That's why I tried to escape them!" Serena said in a weak and sad voice.

"Can I trust you?" She continued, raising her eyebrows. She knew she was in control at this point if the girl was this desperate.

"I'm beaten... one more punch and I'll probably be dead. I don't know, can you?" She responded sarcastically.

"That attitude will get you nowhere quick but exactly what you fear." She holstered her weapon and made her way to Serena, pulling out a med pack. "Tell me about what happened to you." She set to work on her wounds, being just as gentle as her other patients, starting with the knife wound in her leg.

"Where do you want me to begin?" She whimpered as the girl neared her leg.

"Were you always on the bandit side?" She asked, making sure to be careful while she cleaned out the over used salt, then patted some alcohol to the deep gash.

"N- AH!" She nearly screamed in pain as Ellie began removing the salt and applying the alcohol.

"N-no..." She said, her voice shaky.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Her voice was kept calm, and sounded genuine in her apology. She cocked her head to the side, throwing some hair out of her vision. "Tell me about just before then, and work your way up."

"Why do you want to know?! Why not just ask Lucas?!" Serena asked rather loudly. The pain of her wounds making it hard to control her voice's volume.

Ellie looked into her eyes, sadness and pity filled them. "Because I want to hear it from you. Luke can lie to me just as easily as you, but you don't have a reason to."

"And he has reason? Look, we were lovers for many years but Daniel... he captured my heart. At least until he went down hill, but by then I was too far in to escape." She told Ellie before sighing and shaking her head.

"So you fell for the charm?" She asked, wrapping Serena's leg with fresh bandages.

"Lucas... Seems lovable at first. As time went on, I realised he wasn't." She sighed as her leg started to get bandaged. "I needed a man."

She raised an eyebrow of question. "What do you mean?"

She stood up and moved to Serena's right side, looking at the bloodstain on the the shirt's shoulder. "Take off your shirt so I can work on this?"

"I can't move my arm that high..." She informed Ellie before answering her other question.

"He's a good guardian and will protect those he cares for with his life. But... He's just always been broken. Same with that sister of his."

"We're all broken."

Ellie pulled out her knife and cut through the fabric before putting the knife back in her pocket. "Now you can take it off. I'll give you one of my shirts. And a new pair of jeans, too."

"No, he's worse than broken... I just don't know the words to describe him."

She got out of the shirt and looked at her shoulders, groaning at the sight. It was a rather nasty, bloody sight.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ellie huffed agian. "Because I like to think that people deserve a second chance. I've learned that I feel less guilty if it turns out I was right about someone and they could change."

She starting carefully cleaning out the broken shoulder, which had a good chance of getting infected. "And you still have a life to live! You were young, you now that the choice you made was wrong! You seem like a really good person!" She placed her gun on the lap of Serena's bloody jeans, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Serena didn't make a sound as Ellie started cleaning her wounds. "You hardly know me..."

Looking her with a smile, she simply said, "I know someone who was like you, though he changed before I met him." She looked back at her work, looking very sad as she thought. "Geez, Lucas has a hard hit, huh?"

"He is mostly a beast with some pinch of humanity in him..." Serena sighed before closing her eyes. "Yes... He hits harder than most."

"You might wanna cover your mouth," She warned, lightly applying some alcohol to the wound.

Serena slowly followed the girl's orders and sure enough, she began screaming in pain as the liquid was poured on her wounds.

The door opened up behind Ellie, revealing Ish.

"It's okay!" She pulled the gun from the girl's lap, prepared to defend both of them, even at the cost of her own life. "I'm just helping!"

She didn't really know why she was doing this, only that she felt like she had to.

"We need to get moving. Harald's men are storming down the halls and we won't survive more than one wave of them." Ish said quickly before he walked out of the room.

The voices of multiple men and women were heard echoing through the hallways.

"Keep them off of us just for a little longer!" Ellie replied loudly, pulling some bandages from her kit. "She'll be able to move in a minute!"

"There isn't awhile longer! You and your pet better get your asses moving or we'll all be corpses!" Lucas snarled before firing down the hallway.

"Stop yelling at me, you fuck-head!" She hissed back, tying a knot once she was finished. She then turned her attention back to her patient. "Can you walk?"

"I wouldn't have to if you had just let me end that bitch in the first fucking place, rather than you deciding to play doctor teddy bear!" Lucas shouted as he took cover behind a wall.

Serena simply nodded, getting up and walking towards the door.

Ellie stopped her and walked ahead. "You follow me and only me! Keep behind cover, don't move unless I tell you, yeah?"

It was move of a command than a suggestion. She walked out first, putting up a hand to tell the girl not to leave the room until it was time. Ellie ran to take cover near her angry lover, and fired a round towards the enemy.

"Not an ounce compassion in your blood, is there, Lucas?" She asked, wishing he wouldn't act like this. "Ever heard of second chances? I seemed to have given your raging ass one!"

"No, not after what she has done." He growled, moving from cover to fire. Once he returned he shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have."

"You and I both know that if I didn't, you'd be dead along with your sister."

Soon the shooting stopped, and there was only silence. Then a tall figure stood in the doorway. "Joel! Thank fuck you've found us!"

He laughed, making his way towards the group. "Ain't hard to find ya when you're wastin' bullets like that," He said, lifting Chaya up in his arms. She held on to him tightly, not going to let go until they were safe. "C'mon, time to go."

"Serena," Ellie took command again, motioning for the girl to follow. "On me. Lucas, you take point."

Lucas only snarled as he raised his rifle and began moving down the hall. Serena simply did as she was told, remaining silent despite the pain coursing through her entire body.

Holstering her weapon, Ellie took the girl's good arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, taking some of the weight off of the wounded leg. "Lean on me," She said, careful not to hurt har any more than she had to.

Joel smiled at her act of kindness, regardless of if that girl was one of the enemy or not. He wished that he could say he was the reason she was doing this, but in truth, he probably would have just left her behind my now. But not his girl. She always had that hope that said the world could still be changed, or that people could turn around if it wasn't too late.

He hoped that Ellie was right about Serena. She was still very young, so there was time to unlearn what she was taught. It just was a question of if she wanted to.

0o0o0o0o0o

Winry sat and watched the treeline. She originally thought more infected were coming, but she was proven wrong. Multiple armed men rushed towards the camp.

"Oh fuck..." She groaned under her breath.

She hoped Joel and the group could avoid these guys. They were bad news. Remnants of Daniel's group, no doubt.

She thought about that man again. Joel. He promised a girl he barely knew that he'd come back for her. Why?

0o0o0o0o0o

As Lucas led the group, he was stopped by a robed man.

"Before you leave, I wish to speak with Lucas and Serena." He said in a chilling voice.

"I'm not letting her outta my sight, mother fucker!" Ellie raised her pistol, ready to fire if necessary. "If you need to say anything, I'd advise saying it now before I blow your fucking head off!"

"Very well." He hissed before unraveling a round cloth, tossing the object at Serena's feet.

It landed with a wet thud and when she looked down, she felt her heart stop. It was Daniel's head. Not the same one Lucas ripped off, no, this was a different man. The real Daniel.

"Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. He proved strong, we thought he'd never break. But he did, Serena, he did.

The girl fell to her knees, breaking out in tears. The robed man turned to face Lucas now.

"You want the secret, we have found its location for you. Austin." He informed Lucas who held his breath for a few moments.

"Texas? Austin Texas?" Lucas question.

"Indeed. Good hunting, son."

Before Lucas could stop the man, he rushed away. So many things running through his mind gave him a migraine.

Joel put a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him back to reality. "C'mon, kid! Need ya back here!"

"For what?" Lucas questioned in a dead tone.

Joel pushed him out of the way. "Fine," He groaned. "You stay here an' die. I'll take point. Follow me everybody."

"Let's go!" Ellie ordered Serena, who was still on the ground. "There'll be time for grieving later!"

Lucas turned and walked in the opposite direction, passed Ellie and Serena.

Serena stood up and briefly looked at Lucas before walking with the rest of the group.

Ellie grabbed his arm. "Lucas! Come on! We gotta go! NOW!"

She kissed him, hoping to wake him up out of whatever world he seemed to be stuck in. "Please!"

"Go." He muttered to her before ripping his arm from her and walking again.

The group was dead, at least to him. An outcast, a lone wolf has no place among numbers.

As he walked, he readied his rifle upon seeing multiple men aim their own weapons at him.

He knew that robed man. He hated that robed man. He would not be granted revenge or peace so he would make it himself.

"Joel!" She yelled for him, and he walked her way, setting Chaya down and taking Serena from her. He nodded in understanding.

"Make sure you stay safe," He said.

"I promise!" She then ran towards the masked boy. "Lucas, please! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you!" Her voice was filling again with mixed emotions, but the one she felt most was rejection. She had given this boy all she had, and she felt like he had just stomped on her heart and kicked it into the mud. But she would not leave him until he denied even caring about her. "Please!"

He kept walking, firing his weapon at any living thing in his sight. He felt his body weakening, and he collapsed to one knee. He kept firing until his gun ran out of bullets, and by then he had hit every one of the eight men.

He groaned in pain, the entire time not even hearing Ellie. "Finally..." He whispered before falling backwards, his vision fading.

Serena kicked at Joel with her good leg, trying to free herself from his grasp so she could run to Lucas.

Ish turned from the group and ran back to carry the fallen boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Winry observed as three factions clashed against one another. Daniel's men, Harald's men, and infected.

"Where the fuck are you guys?" She whispered before getting kicked forward onto the rooftop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The hell you think you're doin', girl?" Joel's voice was almost amused at her letting outburst, until he noticed that Lucas was down. "Ish! Get everyone out of here! Go to the safe house! Harald was the one who knew about it!"

'I hope,' He thought to himself as he released the girl. "Stay with Ellie, ya hear? Don' make me regret this any more than I already do."

Ish had retrieved Lucas and rushed back to the group. "On it, bossman." He said to Joel as he rushed towards the front of the group.

Serena looked up at Joel and nodded slowly with a weak smile.

Joel ran for the medical building, where Winry was. He knew he told her that he'd wait at the meeting area for thirty minutes before coming to get there, but it had already been about forty minutes without them even reaching their target, and there was plenty of time for her to get into trouble in that time.

If he didn't reach her in time. If something did happen to her... He had no clue even how to answer that. So he just ran as fast as he could, killing anyone who tried to stop him.

As he opened the door to the rooftop he was greeted with the sight of Winry pushing a man's arm away. He fired several shots off in the sky that were meant for her before she punched him in the face, dazing him. He stumbled around towards the edge of the rooftop but it was Winry who got the last hit, and kicked him off of the rooftop. The man screamed until he hit the ground.

Giving no signs of exhaustion, Winry turned to look at Joel and nodded. "Thought you weren't supposed to get me unless I didn't show up at the rendezvous."

He made his way to her quickly, looking her up and down just as quick. "You hurt? An' we can discuss our failure to meet at the rendezvous later."

"No, he just surprised me. You don't want to surprise me." She said looking over the edge at the mangled body below.

He nodded. "Noted."

Joel walked over to the exit, looking down the few stories of stairs. "It's clear for now." He said, looking back at her, then back down. "Stay close. I'll get us out of this... Or maybe you'll be the one getting me out, seein' your quite capable of handlin' yourself."

Winry followed him, sighing loudly. "We need to be careful. Harald's men and Infected aren't the only ones down there." She warned.

He grunted, cluching his belly again, but assured her that it wasn't anything serious this time. "You mean 'Cloak'?" He chuckled.

He really didn't care as to who was down there, unless they intended to try to stop them. It's be too easy to but a bullet in their head.

" 'Cloak'?" She questioned, "Also, if you need a support, you can use me." She offered, examining their surroundings carefully.

He made his way down the first flight of stairs with her not far behind, no problems. The second, had just one man in riot gear watching with a crossbow. Poor soul if he missed.

Joel shived him with minimal effort before continuing his story about the cloaked figure he had encountered with the others. "An' then he just ran off into the darkness, seemin'ly disappearin'. 'Course, it ain't hard to do at night." He informed her.

"I see. And Lucas' secret lies in Austin Texas?" She asked curiously.

She didn't know what Lucas' secret was, but she wanted to. Just as she wanted to know who this 'Cloak' was. Once they reached the first floor it was abandoned, everything outside fighting each other.

"There's a Humvee out the back," He said, leading them in that direction. "I don' know much 'bout this secret, but it's appearently there. That's not that far from..." He shook his head.

"Anyway, we can't go that way 'till I get Ellie to the Fireflies, but with every day that goes by, I think that maybe we should give it up. What's to save besides us few and Jackson? An' it makes things even more difficult since she won't leave that boy for nothin'."

"Why are you taking her to the Fireflies?" Winry asked, she saw that he had cut off his sentence and took note.

He huffed and rolled his eyes as they got inside the military issue vehicle. "Marlene, the big shit and leader of the Fireflies, wants to use Ellie to make a cure for the cordyceps infection, since she's obviously immune." He turned the key over, and it coughed to life. "But I fear it might be more than a few blood samples like I've been tellin' her."

He drove right through a gate that was made of thin metal, which was only strong enough to hold out infected. "Why they used that as a defense is beyond me," He grumbled.

"Well, this Marlene better pray Lucas isn't still around when she tries something like that." She commented and laughed at what Joel said.

She looked at him silently for a moment before speaking, "You see, there's this thing called the apocalypse going on. Since manufacturers are shut down... well, people have to scavenge for their treasures."

He chuckled. "True. But leavin' the key to this in the ignition is beyond stupid."

"Maybe not all are as smart as you, mister 'was alive when there were schools.'" She said with a laugh.

"There are still schools around in the QZ's. These people have no excuse. Unless they were tryin' to help us." He looked over at her and laughed too.

"My brother and I weren't born in a QZ, you calling us stupid?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"No, no, you both are very intelligent..." He turned towards where he hoped the group would be waiting. "Though you are more than your brother, no offense to him. You're more controlled. You make things less personal and more towards survival, which works to your advantage rather than your downfall."

She nodded, "True, but if you were tortured relentlessly by someone who said she loved you... can you blame him for being what he is now?"

As he continued driving he soon saw the group all watching Ish, who was in the center doing a moonwalk in the snow. As the Humvee pulled up to them, Ish stopped what he was doing and looked at them.

" 'Sup." He said casually.

"Get in the damn vehicle." Joel said, grumbling at how immature Ish looked. "An' hurry up. We don' need to be here any longer than we have to."

"You heard 'im, load up!" Ish said as everyone began piling inside the vehicle.

Once they were all in Ish called out, "Ready."

The entire time this was happening, Winry's eyes never left Joel.

Joel looked back at the group behind him, then focused his attention on Ish. "That fifty-cal work?" He looked hopeful as he looked above him.

"Not likely. The clan used most of their mobilized weaponry during the early battles with Daniel and David." Winry told Joel, shaking her head at Ish to inform him checking was pointless.

He nodded, catching her looking at him. "Right. I'll see what I can do to fix later."

As she realized she had been caught, she quickly looked away, blushing behind her mask. Last thing she needed was him getting some form of idea in his head.

"So, where are we going?" She asked quietly as Ish began telling Beth a story from the past.

He seemed confused with why she had looked away like he was on fire, but dismissed any more thought to it.

"If I can," He said, running over a Clicker and mumbling 'road kill'. "We're headin' back to the safehouse to grab our last bit of supplies an' Ellie's damn dog."

Winry took a deep breath of air before looking at the back seat with wide eyes. "You have a dog?!" She said excitedly.

"Oh boy..." Ish whispered to Susan quietly.

Joel was caught off guard by her sudden change of tone, by nodded in confirmation.

Ellie spoke up, holding Lucas' head in her lap as she ran her hand trough his hair. "Yeah! He's about four months old and he's sooo sweet! And he's a German Shepherd!"

"Oh my god! That sounds so adorable~!" Winry said with increased excitement before turning back around, facing forward in her seat.

If Joel didn't know any better, he'd say she was vibrating with pure excitement. Winry loved dogs, especially puppies. Her favorite breed was indeed the German Shepherd for their loyalty, protective instincts, and just all around cuteness.

"We call him Killjoy, because he-" Ellie was cut off by Joel swerving hard to the right on a sharp turn. "Jesus, Joel! Be careful!"

"Sorry," He grinned inwardly, hoping no one would care to hear THAT story.

Ish groaned as Susan's hand slammed against his inner thigh to sturdy herself. Winry looked between Ellie and Joel, curious about the story.

"I'm sensing a story here..." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ellie blushed, looking back down at the boy in her care. "It was a while ago, and I guess you could say it could've been a crush I had on our driver..."

"Ahh, I see..." Winry said as she looked back at Joel.

"I can see how you had a crush on him." She stated as if it was a normal observation before turning back to look at Ish and Susan.

Susan was giggling as Ish held his inner thigh, groaning.

Now it was Ellie's turn to laugh, and laugh she did. "Wh-what? What is that s'posed to fucking mean?"

She laughed so hard that her insides hurt, and she had to pinch herself to stop.

Winry tilted her head at Ellie. "What do you mean?" She asked the laughing girl.

"Oh, fuck..." She gasped in some much needed air. "I asked you first." She then looked at Ish, eyebrows raised. "You crunch your balls or somethin'?"

"Well, he is nice and fairly good looking..." Winry admitted.

Ish looked over at Ellie and grumbled, "No, Susan did."

"Sorry!" The woman beside him said with a large grin.

Joel looked at the young woman next to him. " 'Fairly good lookin''," He repeated, clearly a little annoyed. "Last time I ever tell you you're intelligent. Next time, I'll say you're 'fairly smarter than your brother'."

Ellie burst out into another fit of laughter. "Oh, my fucking god! This is pure gold!"

Lucas let out a low, barely noticeable growl whilst Winry looked at Joel.

"Maybe I should call you fairly touchy too." Winry added with a smile behind her mask.

Ish whispered something to Susan, what ever it was made her laugh loudly.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ellie asked Ish and Susan, trying to suppress a giggle, but failing. "Or is it just me?"

Susan and Ish quietly nodded with large grins.

Ellie practically jumped up in excitement. "I knew it!"

"She's excited." Winry commented before looking forward and falling silent.

Joel's grip on the steering wheel caused his knuckles to turn white as they pulled in the driveway. He opened the door and stepped out. "I'll be back in a bit." He said, closing the door quite roughly.

"Uh oh, I think he's mad." Winry said when Joel was gone.

"Ya think?" Ish said before everyone began getting out.

Ellie just looked back down and kissed Lucas. She then looked back up at Winry. "He's mad because I exposed that you two..." She looked away, a smile playing across her lips. "Never mind."

"That we...?" Winry asked, not getting off the topic.

"Alright," She said, carefully setting Lucas' head on the seat as she slid out from under him to get out. "But remember, you wanted to know. Follow me."

Ellie walked a few feet down the road, so they could speak in private.

Winry stopped and crossed her arms. "So, what did you expose about us?"

"That you two are an absolutely clueless pair who like each other, but are too afraid to say anything." She said simply, preparing for denial. "I'll give you two a week or two before anything concrete is said. But then again, you saying he was handsome is a start." She winked at her.

"What...? I mean, we just met! Not to mention, it's a true statement. He is a rather handsome man." Winry said, looking down at the snow.

It's not possible for her and Joel to have any form of attachment for each other. Isn't it? They did just meet last night, after all. These thoughts dominated her mind, perhaps the girl was just being a girl and seeing something that wasn't there.

"Explain to me why he took you away from the fights?" Ellie started, putting her hands on her hips. "Explain to me why you went with him? Or explain why you stayed with him while he was out cold from blood loss... again! Or explain why he promised to come back for you on the rooftop, or the fact that you didn't tell him to worry about his own people and just fuck off?"

Ellie felt like these were all pretty valid points, since he'd never do anything like this unless he actually cared about someone. She knew him almost as well as he knew himself when it came to his actions. She just needed to prove that to this girl.

"I doubt he could care about someone he just met literally a night ago." She stated, remaining true to what she thought. "He took me away from the fights because I told him I didn't like being around people. I went with him because I was curious about stories he had to tell. I stayed with him because I'm not the type of person to leave someone dying behind. Maybe he promised to come back for me as a 'thank you'. I didn't tell him to just worry about himself and fuck off because I rather be around good people than bad." She informed Ellie. It was almost like she was blind to the situation.

"Why'd he try to hide his and I's past relationship thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him?" Winry suggested before turning around and heading back to the Humvee to find some peace and quiet.

"Hey!" Ellie called after her, making her stop. "Answer one more question for me? Please?"

Winry looked back at the girl. "Sure." She said rather casually.

She walked closely to her, keeping her own voice quiet. "You said that you doubted that he had feelings for a girl he just met last night," She looked to make sure no one else was around, then turned her attention back to the conversation. "But you never said you didn't have feelings for him. Do you?"

"I..." She began to say before her voice trailed off. She looked back at the Humvee before turning to look at Ellie. Her mind had thoughts rushing through it to the point she was getting a slight headache and starting to feel dizzy.

"I don't know. I feel like I care about him enough to defend him, but beyond that I've no idea. And that could be just because he's a nice guy..." She admitted.

"He's an awesome guy, if you're on his good side. But I think you already are." She smiled again at Winry. She knew what was going on. "If you want, you can ask me a bunch of questions until Joel gets out here. I have a feeling he's going to be a while, since he's going to need to chill."

"I... can't think of any questions at the moment, sorry." Winry said before looking at the woods. "I think I'll just go for a little walk."

"Be careful. Now is probably the most dangerous times to go for a walk alone." Ellie warned. "I'll honk the horn three times to let you know it's time to go. Five minutes pass and you're not here, this time I'm coming to look for you."

"I am a shadow. When any threat sees me, it means it's too late for them." Winry said before vanishing into the treeline.

After waiting a moment, Ellie headed back to the Humvee, checking on the person she cared so much for. "Lukester? You up yet? Or are you out like a fucking light?"

Luke mumbled something resembling the word 'unfortunately'. He hadn't moved from the position Ellie put him in when she left the vehicle.

She smiled and carefully slipped back in her seat, lifting his head back onto her lap. "Morning, sleepy head." She chuckled, running her hands through his long hair. "Bet the drugs feel nice, huh?"

"Not exactly." He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Is the pain coming back," She whispered, kissing his forehead. He had to admit, she was a pretty good pain killer herself.

"Not pain," He said in a calm voice. "...consciousness."

"You want something to help you sleep?"

Her hair brushed past his face lightly, and she reached behind her to grab her kit in case he did need anything. "Water?" She asked.

He shook his head and leaned up, planting a kiss on her chin. Afterwards he just laid back down and let out a sigh.

"You're all I need right now." He said calmly.

She giggled as a response. "Either you're a little high, or maybe you're just really happy to see me again. All I know is that I like you like this." She turned her attention to Joel, who was at the door asking for Ish to help him get some things together.

"We got a vehicle," She continued, resting her forehead on his. "And we'll rolling out probably in ten minutes or so. We'll be away from all this soon."

"Considering I was to die back there... I am really happy to see you again." He said quietly.

He sighed and shook his head, "Ah, we'll never be away from all of this. Bandits, betrayers, infected... that's all this world is now. There are very few people one can call friend."

He turned in her lap so he was facing her body and simply let out a content sigh.

"Please don't ever stop being this, Luke." Her voice was quiet again, but she still had to suppress a giggle as he moved around on her lap.

It was starting to get to her with that funny feeling again. But either of them were probably too tired to even try to kiss any more than briefly. "Please don't ever let yourself get consumed that far again. It scares me, and... I think sometimes I might lose you if you do."

"I told you that you would never lose me unless you told me to go." He said softly.

He moved his head around in her lap, almost as if it were a pillow and he was trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"I love you," She whispered into his ear.

"And I love you too." He replied with a grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

From halfway up a tree, Winry watched her brother and his lover through the scope of her rifle. She smiled lightly at the scene before turning her attention to the house where people kept coming in and out of. The words Ellie spoke to her still plagued her mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joel walked in and out of the safe house silently, but Ish could see the conflict in his eyes, but he said nothing until there was only two boxes of supplies left.

"You thing I'm overreacting don't you?" Joel snapped at Ish, as if he had said something to him first. "Probably think that I'm crazy for lettin' my emotions run wild, right? Well you're all wrong! Nothin' is between us, alright?"

He had been lifting up a pillow for Chaya to rest her head on while she slept in the vehicle, but now he had it in a choke hold.

"Look man, why don't you get some sleep tonight? I'll drive, just tell me where our destination is." Ish said as he looked around the room for something to do.

Joel was snapping, or so he thought. It was evident in the overall tone of the man's voice. Ish blamed it on the lack of sleep, however, not faulting the man.

"As for your relations with anyone, that's not my business nor anyone else's save for the person that the relationship is with. Before you go biting my head off, by relationship I mean overall, not necessarily romantic." Ish grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Fine." He threw the keys to Ish. "We're goin' to Salt Lake City."

Joel headed out and put the last box in the back of the Humvee and jumped in the back, laying down as best he could, grumbling until he fell asleep just minutes later.

Ish followed him outside. He stayed outside the Humvee for awhile, letting everyone get in and get situated. It wasn't long until he was joined in the front seat by Winry.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, looking back at the passengers.

Ellie nodded, giving him a double middle finger salute. "Let's do this!" She whispered excitedly, even if she was tired.

Ish nodded and turned the key, he backed up the humvee slowly before braking. "Wait, where's the dog?" Ish asked.

Ellie then chuckled, looking at Chaya and Joel sleeping in the back, with Killjoy in between. "Everybody is accounted for, skipper. Let's set sail."

Ish sighed in relief before backing up and driving down the snow covered and deserted street.

"Psst..." Lucas hissed to Ellie.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She whispered so no one else but him could hear. "Need something?"

He went silent and thought about her offer. A sly smirk swept across his face.

"A kiss will do. Oh, and is there anywhere for me to sit up at?" He asked.

Ish heard his request and chuckled before shaking his head.

She looked up at their driver. "Pay attention to the road, buddy-boy."

"As for you," She turned her attention to Lucas, kissing him quickly, but not before she got a good taste of his mouth with her tongue. "You can sit up if you want. You've actually been taking up half the seat right now."

Lucas grinned at the news, sitting up and stretching before pulling Ellie into a kiss, longer than the other ones they've had since being in the humvee. After awhile he pulled away to catch his breath.

Ish couldn't help but comment, "It's called multitasking. We older people are pretty good at it. By the way, if you take brief breaths whilst kissing you can last longer than that."

Winry looked over at Ish before chuckling, "Kids, am I right?"

The masked driver nodded.

"You tell me, old man," Ellie laughed. "You're the one with the wife who was getting a little too touchy."

"Wife? What do you mean 'wife'?" He asked curiously. He knew who she meant, but was curious why she thought she was his wife.

Susan remained silent as she was passing away from the world of the living and into the realm of dreams.

She looked between the two, her face looked like something was wrong with them. "You two have been together since leaving the warning on the one end of your hideout, and you're not even fucking married? It just seemed like... You two... Well... you guys just fit!"

"People don't just get married after they decide to get together, you know." Ish said as he focused on the road.

Winry nodded at his statement with a smile. Lucas simply shrugged.

"That's stupid!" Ellie couldn't help but speak her mind, and the boy beside her was probably a kick out of it, but she'd say what she wanted. Didn't matter what people thought of her opinions. "If you're gonna stick with someone that long, and care that much about each other, you should definitely seal the deal! I mean, what's the fucking harm?"

"Well, you see, back in my day people didn't just hop right to the marriage step because you never knew if you truly were a match. It took years before people got to that point." Ish explained, letting out a sigh. "Besides... Susan lost her previous husband and children to infected."

"But that was years ago! I mean, I know how it is to grieve over a loved one, but you two have been together years! Your notes are fucking four years old at the very least!"

She turned her attention to Susan, who she thought was deep in thought, then back to Ish. It baffled her as to why they couldn't just go to the next step.

"Just because we aren't married doesn't mean we don't care for each other. You and Lucas aren't married, yet you both care for each other." Ish reminded her.

She looked at Lucas, and smiled. "I'd probably propose to HIM if we were together a year and he still hadn't asked me. But hey, your life..." She turned her attention back to Susan. "What do you think? Would you get married to our lovely friend who looks like a kid drew on his mask while he slept?"

Susan didn't respond as she had finally fallen asleep. Lucas chuckled and looked up at Ish.

"She probably would. I've heard the way she talks about him." He informed Ellie.

She shook her head, looking amused. "Ah, Ish is a little shy to pop the question," Ellie teased him. "It's okay, all guys go through the fear of rejection. You just gotta get over it, and go for it!" She whispered in Lucas' ear, but it was loud enough for the man up front to hear. "Think Chaya would be the flower girl?"

"I reckon, or Beth." He responded in the same fashion. He then turned to look at Ellie, "What are you talking about, 'all guys go through the fear of rejection?' I don't go through that fear and I'm a guy."

"You're a guy, but you're Lucas." Serena said quietly, like a small mouse.

Lucas looked at her and laughed. "True."

"And we haven't been together long enough for you to be afraid to ask that question..." She added, looking back at Serena.

She tossed her a new pair of jeans. "Change them now or when we stop, doesn't matter to me. I'll fix up your shoulder properly when we do stop."

Serena caught the jeans giving a quick 'thank you' before folding them and leaving them on her lap.

Lucas directed his attention back to the driver. "Hey, Ish, you know what's gonna suck?" He asked.

"No, what?" Ish replied rather curiously.

"When all four go through their cycles, or when all six can." He said with a chuckle.

Ish lowered his head slightly, "Shit... you're right."

"Oh fuck off you two." Winry said playfully.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't chop your balls off for that joke?" Ellie chuckled, slipping her knife out slowly for affect.

Lucas looked at her, "Oh, because you love me so dearly." He said, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, you're smooth." Beth said with a scoff.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I can't punish you." Ellie replied, putting away her weapon.

"Mmm, want me to get the barbed wire and chains so I can truly feel your punishment?" He said, the tone of his voice filled with a thick, disturbing kind of desire.

"Are you a handcuffs kinda person or something?" Ellie teased, poking his side. " 'Cause there were some people in the Zone who talked about that kinky shit. Disgusting."

She shivered, sticking her tongue out at the thought.

"Nah, I rather be free than restrained. Much, much more fun that way." Lucas admitted honestly.

Ellie took one of Lucas' hands and moved it to her thigh, smiling devilishly at him. "Too bad there's children present, Lukester."

Lucas groaned as he looked at Ellie, sliding his hand further in between her legs. "Don't tempt me or I'll make Ish pull over for a quick stop." He growled in a rather attractive, quiet way.

Ish had a feeling more and more people were passing out as Winry fell silent and unresponsive, whilst Beth leaned against Susan's shoulder.

'Great, I'm going to be left alone with those two soon.' He thought to himself quietly.

"Fuck..." She moaned, stopping his hand just short of it's desired destination. "Save something for the honeymoon," She giggled teasingly, trying her best to keep as quiet as possible.

"Oh, I can do that and still go through with this..." He said quietly as he kissed the side of her neck.

She moaned again, running her hands through his hair as her nails scratched around to find a spot where he liked.

"Leave a mark this time, will ya?" She said, though she was only partly teasing. "At least it'll show I belong to someone, since love necklaces are hard to come by."

He began sucking on her neck, occasionally biting at it. Meanwhile his hand was daring to explore farther than it had previously.

Ish by now had tuned out the entire backseat and focused on the road and his own thoughts.

"Lucas..." She had her 'doctor' tone back. "I can make you wait until I say I'm ready in six months to get intimate..."

He removed his lips from her neck, revealing the spot to be red. "Yes, but why wait so long? The world doesn't always favor the patient..." He said before going back to sucking and biting her neck.

"Just keep your hands lower than that and you'll be fin- Ow!" She swatted at him, pushing his hand back down to rest on her top thigh region. "Behave yourself! I'm sure the others are already annoyed with us!"

"Pff... spoilsport." He said with a chuckle, pulling away from her. "There's your mark, by the way." He said at the irritated part of her neck where he had bit and sucked several times.

"Thank you," She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes getting heavy. "Anything else the doc can help you with tonight that isn't fetched far?"

"You're welcome. And no... I'm good, love. Also, it's 'far fetched' not 'fetched far' you goof." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at the dozing Serena.

"You still feel anything for her?" She asked, almost afraid he might tell her to just fuck off until he cooled down. "Anger, vengeance... or old feelings coming up again?"

"Regret." He responded sadly.

"I... I'm sorry I got in the way... I just wanted to help her. Help you. And I knew revenge wasn't always the way." She paused, then said rather quickly. "I won't bring it up again. I promise."

"Don't be sorry, and don't worry about bringing it up." Lucas said to her, kissing her head before turning to continue watching Serena.

She eventually went limp as she fell asleep. This caused him to chuckle lightly before sighing and looking straight ahead.

"I wonder what color a sand castle is..." Ellie asked, drifting off into slumber. Lucas seriously hoped she wasn't serious.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Hotel

**Hey, what's up? Here's a new post for the day, though I'm going to upload the next chapter right after I finish editing it :D So be prepared for it! Once you finish this chapter, you should be able to go onto the next ;) The reason why I'm doing this is because I'd like to give you around 10k words to read a day(if at all possible) so you can really enjoy yourself and we can progress through the story at a steady pace. We are nowhere even near the end yet, but I can promise, it is getting better :D Enjoy! And I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Also, thank you guys all for the kind reviews! They really give me the motivation to keep going and a lot of the time work as reminders to post the next chapter not to long after I receive the notification that I got another review xD**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Humvee stopped running and Ish glided it to the side of the road. "LISTEN UP FOLKS! WE HAVE GONE AS FAR AS WE WILL BE ABLE TO! SO GET UP! WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" He said so loud he was practically yelling.

Lucas laughed as he watched nearly everyone jolt awake at Ish's booming voice.

"Fucker..." Ellie grumbled after her heart rate reestablished a normal rhythm. She snuggled into Lucas' chest, burying her face in his jacket.

As they drifted to the side, Lucas saw a sign saying their were entering Butte, Montana. He sighed loudly.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me..." He said, not realizing he had just pulled a pun until it was too late.

"You been in my backpack?" Ellie huffed, unable to laugh yet. She didn't want to wake up yet, damn it!

"No, we're entering Butte." He replied with a chuckle.

Finally the humvee came to a complete stop and Ish got out, stretching. Lucas felt the desire to do the same.

"Hey love, mind getting out so I can stretch?" He asked Ellie sweetly.

" 'Love'," She mumbled, getting off of him slowly. She smiled at him as she opened the door and stepped out. "I like the sound of that."

He smiled, getting out as well. "So do I." He replied.

As he was stretching he realized they were on an overpass. Below it was a road that led to a fenced off field and tennis court.

"Holy shit... I want to go there for a little bit!" He said.

"Alright," She walked towards a hotel. "You go right ahead. I guess I'll check us in a room for two and get changed while you play around?"

She tried her best to sound tempting, but her morning voice ruined it, making it seem more like a groggy person who almost sounded high.

"Sweet!" Lucas said.

"I'll go." Serena volunteered to accompany him, as did Beth and Ish.

Winry walked up to Ellie and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks." She sniffed jokingly, adding her lower lip to look extra sad. "I guess he's not interested in our honeymoon. Just fucking golf."

Lucas sighed, hanging his head down. "Alright... I'll go with you to the hotel."

Ellie shook her head, laughing after she hit him in the arm playfully. "I'm just kidding. Go have some fun. When you get back, the room should be cleaned up. I'll even tell the manager to let you know which number we're staying in, 'kay?"

"Alright. You sure you don't want me to come with?" He asked again as Ish, Beth and Serena began walking towards the field.

"I'm sure. But tell Serena to get over here! I need to fix up her damn arm and she needs to rest!"

She was back to plain old doctor Ellie, always making sure that people were taken care of. When he went to run back to catch up with the others, Ellie cleared her throat, catching his attention yet again.

"Forgetting something, Lucas?" She asked, tapping her foot.

As Serena was making her way to Ellie, Lucas rushed back to his lover and wrapped his arms around her. "I would never." He said confidently, with a wink.

She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a sweet little peck on the lips. "They'll be more of that plus when you return AND wash up."

Ellie led the others to the hotel, peeking inside before laughing. "Sweet!"

The place was actually pretty untouched by anything other than dust and a few skeletons by the front desk, which she walked up to and rang the bell, urging Serena and Winry to join her.

Ellie led the others to the hotel, peeking inside before laughing. "Sweet!"

The place was actually pretty untouched by anything other than dust and a few skeletons by the front desk, which she walked up to and rang the bell, urging Serena and Winry to join her.

Serena limped up to Ellie with a grin and Winry examined their surroundings carefully.

"Winry?" Serena asked, worried by their companion's constant watch.

"Hm? I'm just making sure we're safe," She responded.

"Yes, what rooms do you have available?" Ellie asked the person in her imagination. "Really? I can have any room I choose?"

The redhead continued, saying, "Why thank you, good sir. It's so kind of you to include my friends on such an awesome vacation experience... Yes... Okay, I'll tell them."

She turned around and looked at the two staring at her as if she had grown a third head... that's how the saying went, right?

"What?" She asked, as if nothing weird had happened.

"Nothing, nothing. We were just seeing who could keep their eyes open the longest." Serena said admittedly.

"Tssh, you two are weird."

"Yup. That we are." Winry said, yawning.

"Anyway," Ellie continued, leading them up the stairs. "He said that the second night is free is you stay that long and that all utilities including the elevators are out of order at this time, but there's a river just a couple miles away if we need water. And the-"

She noticed the looks she was receiving again. "What?"

"You're talking to air.." Serena stated quickly.

"Right. Well, just lead us to the rooms!" Winry said excitedly.

"Alright," Ellie trew her a hand full of keys to the top floor. "Hope you don't mind of view of the city height!"

She lowered her voice. "And a long ass walk up the stairs every day..."

Lucas and the group walked through the front door of the Hotel. Ish and Serena both looking at him with amazed faces.

"You speak Swedish?" Serena asked him curiously.

"When you hang around a full blood Swede for four years, yeah. I picked it up a bit." He replied before a wave of exhaustion hit him.

As they walked through the Lobby Lucas groaned, shaking his head to try and shake the exhaustion off. "You should have known that."

They could hear the movement of the others upstairs, as they moved things around in their rooms, trying to perfect what they had for the time the had it.

Joel took Chaya as she slept in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek resting on his shoulder. He was just as tired as the little girl, though he was willing to bet she had been through more than he had.

"We're goin' to sleep," Joel half mumbled, half grumbled. He was not even going to care about unloading the supplies from the vehicle until he was good and ready to.

"Yes. Me... Me... T... ooo" Lucas said before he fell forward.

Ish and Beth quickly rushed to keep him up right. "Fuck, alright. Let's get him to a room." Ish said, picking the boy up and carrying him over his shoulders towards the stairs.

Ellie was upstairs with the other girls as they all cleaned their rooms, which were all connected with doors going from each other's room, with Ellie being the one in the middle. The had used the excuse that it would be safer than being completely separated, but in truth it made it much easier for the girls to talk to each other and visit just by knocking on the door and walking in.

Ellie was going back and forth from her backpack on her bed and the closet on the other side of her room. It had a beautiful view of the city with a balcony that could hold her weight.

"I wish I had some running water right now," She spoke up as she talked to the other girls as they all worked. "I still haven't changed out of the blood and cordyceps 'outfit' from yesterday, and I smell awful."

Making sure to leave out an extra outfit for herself to change into, she lowered her voice as she continued. "Makes me wonder how Lucas put up with it during the trip..."

Before Winry or Susan could respond, Ish burst through the door with Lucas on his shoulder. He maneuvered around to the bed and set the unconscious boy down.

"Fuck he doesn't look heavy but let me tell you, I'd rather lift a fucking tank." He said panting heavily.

Susan and Winry both stopped what they were doing and walked over to the bed. "Fighting the infection, again?" Winry asked Ish who simply nodded in response.

Ellie made her way over to the bed and checked his temperature, then sighed. "I think it's just from sleep loss," She chuckled, sitting by him for a moment and checking the stitched up bite on the back of his neck. "It doesn't seem to be spreading, so he most definitely passed out... good."

With that being said, she resumed her work, cleaning up the bathroom.

Ish nodded before sleepily walking towards one of the doors leading to the other rooms. Susan followed him, turning him around and guiding him to their room.

Winry simply sat and watched her brother quietly.

"Dime for your thoughts," Ellie said, poking her head out of the bathroom, looking over at Winry.

"Nothing... just watching him." Winry lied.

In truth, her thoughts were still around the conversation her and Ellie had. On top of all that she was worried for her brother.

She laughed and sat down beside her. "Is it our plaid clad friend, or your brother being bit? Because Luke's gonna fucking make it through this, he's just tired as fuck."

Winry sighed, "Both..."

Her smile got even wider. "So..." She scooted in closer to her, excited she might actually be able to make some girl talk for once since the Boston QZ. "What's up?"

"Does that man always get upset when you state facts about him?" She asked Ellie curiously.

"Only if it conflicts the 'Old World'." She said matter-of-factly. "You're twenty years younger than him, give or take, and he still sees the old world's ways, saying it's wrong, even though you're above the legal age..."

"Oh cry me a river... even in the old world people stated facts like those to older people." Winry said rolling her eyes as she got to her feet.

"I'm going to go scout the city. Make sure there are no immediate threats." She informed Ellie.

If that truly was Joel's reason, she did not think it a noble reason. In fact, she thought it made him appear to be a big, old baby.

"Want some company?" Ellie asked, hoping to go with. She really wanted to get away from everything and have someone around her age to talk to, but if it came to it, she'd talk to Serena if she had to. It would be nice to get out of the dusty old building though.

Winry contemplated it. Could she come with? She always worked best alone or with her brother.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I work best alone or with Lucas."

"Could consider it a trial," She chuckled, grabbing her now almost empty backpack. "See if I can keep up. Or be stealthy enough for your taste. Or just tell me not now."

"Fine. Come on." She said, pulling her hood up over her head, as well as placing the black cloth mask over her lips and nose.

As Winry opened the door and turned the corner, it appeared to Ellie that the woman just vanished into the air. Realistically she just rushed to the stairs and passed them by hopping over the railing.

"Oh, fuck you!" She flipped at no one in particular before jogging down the stairs.

"Guess I'll be going to have to start putting up with fucking Creed of Assassins." She grumbled, remembering seeing a video game with that name about an assassin who could vanish without actually vanishing.

When she reached the bottom floor a minute later, there was her cloaked friend, standing near the entrance.

"Y'know," Ellie said, not happy. "Most people take the stairs, not over the railing like fucking Manbat."

Winry stood at the entrance of the hotel, leaning against the doorway. One arm across her chest, hand holding onto her other arm's elbow so she could examine her exposed fingers whilst she waited patiently.

"Speed, efficiency, silence, and lethality. That's my code. Run with me you best keep up with my speed, and be efficient, silent, and lethal." She replied before rushing out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellie did her best as she followed Winry through the city for thirty minutes until she finally got tired and stopped near a mall. "Okay..." She gasped for air, dropping to her knees. "I'm gasp taking huff a little break."

She looked over to see where they were, and let out a sigh of excitement. "Fuck yes!" She stood back up, walking towards the entrance, bringing out her bow just in case. "Let's check it out!"

Winry hardly looked affected by the run. The only evidence of the run she showed was her slightly increased breathing. She turned to look at the mall before shaking her head.

"We're supposed to be scouting the city for threats. Not shopping." She reminded her younger friend.

"And there could be someone in there," Ellie made up an excuse. Really, all she wanted to do was see what was in this mall. Every since the first time she had been inside one she was unable to not see what was in the next.

"Or maybe some new clothes. Including paid..." She mumbled the last sentence, giggling to herself, hoping she wasn't heard.

"If you wish, you can search the mall and I can go on to the rest of the city..." Winry offered.

Ellie would have made a good point... if there was evidence of any recent activity near the mall.

She looked back at her as if she had heard the dumbest thing in her life. She walked back and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her towards the huge building.

"Don't be so antisocial! Take a break and just enjoy the break we have!"

Winry groaned as she was pulled towards the mall. "Ellie, at any moment the hotel could be raided and we lose everyone. We can't have a break until we make sure the rest of the city is safe."

Ellie looked back at the mall longing to explore, but then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," She mumbled. "But can you at least slow down a little for me? My first bottle of water is almost empty, and I've only got two more bottles."

"You're lucky you have Joel as a caretaker. Else you, Lucas, and myself would be doing PT from four in the morning to ten in the morning." She replied with a laugh, walking at a normal speed.

"Come on, snail." She teased.

"Fuck you," Ellie laughed, bumping their shoulders together playfully. "I haven't done PE in fucking eight months. And my teacher was a dick. Stole my water guns." She looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. "Besides," She continued. "My PE included more than sprinting for thirty fucking minutes."

Winry chuckled, "Oh toughen up, princess. I expect to see you tonight for Lucas and my nightly session before bed."

She constantly was scanning her surroundings for movement or signs of recent or ongoing activity.

"Thirty minutes? Oh, no wonder you're so out of shape..." She taunted playfully again.

"I was actually the best in my class in PE," She smiled, remembering her old school. "But everything else could go fuck itself. Anyway, I was the best at running and climbing the ropes, but I wasn't good with lifting weights."

They soon neared the city perimeter, and so Ellie turned around, happy to be able to explore in a few minutes with a new friend.

"I suppose. Those QZ grunts don't know what the hell they're doing though. Lucas and I will make a woman out of you, if you let us." She said with a smile behind her mask.

"I'm sure Lucas would without your help," Her voice was a mumble, but Winry still heard it. Ellie blushed, wishing she hadn't said that.

"I mean, you're so full of it!" She laughed, though it wasn't very convincing. "I've already proved that I can handle myself in a firefight and when I have to use move evasive maneuvers!"

"It's more than just evasive maneuvers and guns."

"Teamwork is another important thing," She added, her excitement getting even harder to contain as they neared the mall.

Ellie was starting to pick up her paced once the mall was in sight, and she motioned for her friend to follow. "Come on! You have zero excuses to not enjoy yourself now!"

"Of course I do," Winry said with a smile, "I have to get back to check on Lucas and make sure he's okay."

She was lying just to see Ellie squirm.

"For fucks sake!" She grabbed her hand again, practically dragging her to the entrance. "We're going shopping whether you like it or not! So you might as well like it!"

Winry didn't like being touched rather forcefully, given the situation she escaped yesterday. But, she bit her tongue and let Ellie drag her to the mall.

Once inside she scanned everything twice as much, partly due to the darkness, but mostly because malls were never good news.

"So what do you find in Lucas that makes you love him?" She asked randomly.

Ellie stopped at a clothing store, wiping at the dirty cracked glass to peek inside. She shrugged at the question.

"Maybe it's his unwillingness to give up in any situation," She answered, picking the lock with her knife, but not doing well. "Fuck, Um... maybe it's also because he doesn't just either shut up or give in if he doesn't agree with something. You'll get a bit of that with Joel until he gets used to you."

She looked at Winry, raising her eyebrows. "But I think he's warming up to you quite quickly, my very confuzzled friend."

Winry shook her head, moving Ellie out of the way before kicking the door in, sending the poor rusting metal thing flying off of it's hinges and into the store.

"I'll just torture him with facts." Winry said, shrugging as she walked into the store and looked around.

Ellie shook her head. "Jesus, so much for stealth! I was trying to be quiet in case of infected," She laughed. "The one's like me, but have a worse attitude and bad make-up. You know the type."

"If there was any infected in here... I'd know." Winry stated as she inspected a dress.

Ellie worked going to the storage room, which most likely had cleaned clothing in the shipping boxes.

"Jackpot!" She yelled from the back, the sound of plastic boxes hitting a padded concrete floor. "There's everything we need for clothing back here!"

"Great! Pick it up and let's get heading back!" Winry called out with a chuckle. "We can come back for more later!"

"I wonder if there's plaid back here..." She looked through the crates, laughing at what she found. "Winry! Get back here!"

Winry rushed to the back and looked at Ellie curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

What she saw on the other hand, was not Ellie, but a girl who looked like her, with a way different choice in clothing. Ellie was in a black strapless minidress with a thick blood red ribbon going around her waist. She turned around after looking herself over in the mirror to look at the other girl's face.

"Think Luke will like it?" She asked, uncomfortable with how much skin was showing. How the heck would you clear a fence with this thing on? Or climb a ladder with someone beneath you? She shrugged. Must have been another fassion thing back in Joel's day.

Winry let out a short chuckle, "Oh I think he'll like it alright... but I think you'll have to fight him back from you a bit..."

Her brother was impulsive, and with that much skin showing from his lover... She knew where he'd take it. "I hope he has restraint around you. Otherwise you're in for a hell of a time." She said with another chuckle.

She blushed. "You think he wants me more than just," She held out her arms, referring to herself. "This? That he's serious about me and not just trying to get a bit of fun out of me?"

She was pretty sure he loved her, but she still had doubts about Lucas, since he was always a loner.

Winry chuckled, "Oh he's serious about you. In his eyes, he is yours and yours alone. How do I know? Well, multiple reasons, but take a look at his upper body and tell me what's different."

She chuckled again, shaking her head as she looked back in the mirror. "I wonder how long it'll take before he finds out that I left his mask behind..."

Winry laughed, "You think that you left it behind? Nah, that's another thing you should look into when he's conscious. I'm sure he'll show you that as well."

"He has more than one?" She groaned. "The one thing I hate about him is that fucking mask. When he passed out last night I ripped it from his face and stepped on it as Ish carried him out."

She searched through a few more boxes, throwing a few pairs jeans and t-shirts in her pack. Then a couple dresses to try on at the new safe house.

"You may have done that... but talk to him about it next time you see him." She told the girl. "It'll surprise you."

"So? What did you find? 'Cause I think I found something..."

Ellie walked out to check behind the counter, which had yet another dead body there, who had tied a belt to their neck and pulled it tight until they choked to death. "Fuck..."

"Eh... I already got what I need."

Winry followed her before heading to the doorway without a door. "What I want is deeper inside. But we don't have time at the moment to get it."

"And why not? We have an entire fucking day to kill time!" She jogged out of the store and walked another fifty feet down, stopping at a jewelry store. "Ooooo..."

"Because I'm hungry!" Winry shouted after her before heading towards the exit of the mall.

The younger girl gave chase, but still longed to see what was inside the small store.

"We ARE coming back later!" She pouted. "I wanna see what's in there."

"Of course we are. I do too." Winry said with a concealed smile.


	26. Chapter 26 - Falling For You

**I won't bother taking up too much of your time, since this is literally five mintues after my last post, so quick thanks and enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Of course we are. I do too." Winry said with a concealed smile.

Once they got back and returned to Ellie and Lucas' room, they found no Lucas or Serena. Winry worried about that.

"Oh no..." she muttered under her breath.

"Ish!" Ellie rushed over to his door, banging on it until she got an answer. She was just as worried as Winry. "C'mon! Open up!"

Ish slowly got up and opened his door, revealing his entire body save for his face with his mask and privates with his black boxers. He rubbed his bald head and yawned.

"'Sup?" He asked.

"Have you seen Lucas or Serena?" She asked worriedly. "Please tell me you know where they're at!"

Ellie felt like she could have a heart attack from this. If she found Serena with every bone in her body twisted like a pretzel, she'd cry herself to sleep in a empty bed tonight for failing to do as she promised. And she had already cried way too much these past few days.

"I heard somethin' 'bout a bathroom." He replied in a tired tone. "Then laughter and something about a rack."

She rushed off without saying another word to him and checked her and Lucas' bathroom, opening the door quickly.

As she opened the door to the bathroom, she was greeted by nothing but the bathroom. "Serena's room, maybe?" Winry suggested as she rushed through the doors quickly.

Once she reached Serena's room which was smaller than the rest she saw the woman's shirt and bra on the ground leading to the bathroom. She looked up towards the bathroom door. Surely they wouldn't be doing anything like that?

"This might hurt a little bit..." Lucas warned in a soft voice, though it was muffled by the door and wall.

That was followed by a groan from Serena.

Ellie opened the door, preparing for whatever she was about to see. "Lucas?"

"Aaaaaand there. Done." Lucas said relieved as he sat down a knife and piece of metal.

He took a bottle of alcohol and poured a bit on a rag before patting her chest with it gently. "Try not to fall down stairs again. You're lucky this didn't go deep enough to require stitches. Here, hold this." He said before setting the bottle of alcohol down and grabbing some tape off of the sink.

"Alright, move your hand." He commanded, as she did he quickly placed the tape on the rag. "Leave that there for a day or two and you'll be good to go."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said gently.

He nodded. Whilst she thought Lucas blind to her actions, he sure played a convincing unknowing prey. Or was he just being paranoid? He packed up the medical equipment before turning and smiling at Ellie.

"You return." He said happily.

She just stared at him, not knowing how to take the scene before her. It all looked and sounded so wrong before she entered, and it looked just as bad now! Only now it confused her even more!

Ellie turned towards her bedroom and walked away silently. "I just don't know what's what anymore," She groaned, her whole body dropping off the adrenaline spike too fast for her.

Lucas rushed to catch up to her. "Hey, what do you mean? What's wrong?" He asked.

Meanwhile Winry grumbled and tossed Serena her clothes, pointing at her. "Watch yourself around Lucas, or I'll pain the Lobby a fresh coat of red with you." She snarled warningly.

Serena simply smiled as she put her shirt back on. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Winry simply looked at her, and by the way her eyes looked, she wanted to kill Serena. With that unspoken message clear between the both of them, Winry walked away.

Ellie fell back onto her bed, covering her eyes with her scarred forearm. Her head started to hurt and her face burnt at the thought of what she had assumed was happening in that room.

"My fucking head..." She groaned again.

Her belly moved up and down as she breathed, as did her chest. Her feet still touched the floor. She just wanted to die right now to save her the embarrassment of her explaining to her lover what she thought was going on in that room.

Lucas sat the medical supplies down on the table and crawled on the bed next to her. "Hey..." He said softly, worried about her.

"At first I thought you were going to kill her," She confessed as she turned her head to look at him. Her face went bright red. "But then I thought you two..."

She figured he could put the rest together.

"Oh..." He said before pulling Ellie into a tight hug. "...I would never. I'm yours, no one else's." He said gently.

His mind raced, his hatred and knowledge of Serena's actions made it painfully obvious that was where she was going with everything. There was nothing paranoid about Lucas, what he saw was always there. After all, Serena tortured him for an entire year, this was not below her.

"She's really testing me, y'know?" Ellie chuckled, breathing in his scent. "She's making it hard for me to want to keep her as a friend. So I guess I'll have to talk to her about it."

She licked his lips quickly. "But that'll have to be later," She said, getting up. "Right now, I'm hungry."

He chuckled, "So am I. What's for breakfast? Or is it lunch now..." He asked.

"Find something." She answered, walking toward the bathroom.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and the sound of the mini refrigerator buzzed to life by the TV. Ellie looked back at Lucas with a face of awe.

"No fucking way..." She mumbled.

Lucas tilted his head with curiosity. "Did that just ha-" He began to say before a sharp noise interrupted him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT MAN BEAR GHOST ASS MY SHIT!" Ish shouted from the other room.

Lucas stood there, his mouth opened in shock as he looked at where the extensive vocabulary came from.

"Bad words!" Came the little voice of Chaya who had been walking by his Ish's room.

"We have power!" Joel called from downstairs. He obviously found a way to turn it on, since he didn't seem too surprised.

Ellie jumped up on Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Holy shit! We have power!"

"Sorry!" Ish called back to Chaya before laughing like a maniac.

"Ish..." Susan called out to him. "Come here and kiss m-" She said before she suddenly went quiet, only moans were heard afterwards.

Beth simply sighed as she walked around the halls with her rifle.

Winry jumped from the railing of the second floor so she landed right next to Joel. She brushed off her shoulders before nodding at him.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

Lucas nearly lost his breath when Ellie jumped on him, but that didn't stop him from giving her a long kiss. He was excited for power, and with power came something he never had experienced. A warm shower.

"Dibs on first shower!" Ellie yelled, jumping off of Lucas and running to the bathroom. "First shower since Boston!"

Lucas shrugged before laying back on the bed. He didn't know how to work a shower so he was in no rush. He closed his eyes and sleep threatened to take him.

"Luuuuuukester," He heard her calling him before it felt like he had slept. "Wanna join me?" She tempted.

He laughed, "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I'm gonna bite. Been tempted by you too many times to only be left wanting..." He replied.

"I might just let you in on my little secret tonight," She continued in her cutest voice. "And I've never told it to anyone yet. It'll be my first time to reveal it..."

She waited for him to come in to join her. It had been thirty minutes already for the water to heat up, and she wanted him to come and join her.

"Helvete..." He groaned under his breath before getting up off of the bed and slowly making his way to the bathroom.

'You should be resting, you did just get bit by an infected...' He thought to himself before he entered the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. Something seemed to be preventing him from sleep. He wondered at what that could be.

There Ellie was; As close to nude as he'd ever seen her so far. She stood there in front of him, hands clasped in front of her as she looked shyly at him. The only thing she was wearing was a bikini with thick pink and white striping. She blushed as his eyes roamed all over the pale skin of her body.

"Hey, Lukester," She said softly, a hint of fear in her voice. She had never been this uncovered in front of anyone like this before, excluding that one night with Joel. But even he hadn't undressed her to this point. She had still been wearing her tight grey shorts and his t-shirt that night. But this was a whole new thing for her.

He couldn't look away from her. His eyes kept on sweeping over her appearance. It was almost as if she had him under a spell.

"Du är vacker..." He muttered under his breath as he eventually broke free from her spell.

He looked around, spotting swimming shorts on the sink before his eyes moved to the shower itself. He then looked up at the light. It was rather obvious he hadn't seen much power before in his life.

"So this is a glimpse of the Old World, huh?" He said with a grin as his eyes landed yet again upon Ellie.

"Yeah, the Boston QZ had power from nine AM until eight PM every day." She smiled at him. "And Joel told me girls dressed like this all the time when they visited the coast! Can you believe that?"

"They may have done that... but none of them would look half as good as you do." He complimented as he took a few steps closer to her, a shine in his eyes.

Ellie turned her head as the red color on her cheeks only seemed to get brighter. "Th-thanks, Luke. That's really sweet of you."

He simply smiled as he saw her blush, closing the remaining distance between them by pulling her close to him. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that before..." He informed her as he looked into her eyes.

"It's annoying," She mumbled, trying to keep her eyes from meeting his. His stare was one that could capture her heart and then she'd never be able to hold herself back from him. "Shower yet?" She tried to change the subjesct, thinking of anything but what was probably going to happen between them that night.

He nodded briefly as he looked over at the shower. Tilting his head curiously before walking over to it. He was examining it closely.

"What do those knobs do?" He asked curiously. "H... how does one even shower? There's no water, I thought shower was a way to get clean."

Ellie started having a fit of giggles before she looked at her clueless lover, walking over to turn the nob. Water shot out and into his face once he looked up at the shower head.

"Like that," She laughed.

He quickly jumped back, nearly tripping. He wiped the water from his face. "W... how does that even work?!" He asked, slowly regaining his composure.

"Pressure. And a little thing in school we called physics." Ellie hopped in, the hot water made the loose blood and dirt wash away with ease, but she needed to scrub to get the rest of it.

"Come on! Get your shorts on and join me!" She called out to him, pulling the band out of her hair, causing it to be free of it's ponytail and flow heavily to her shoulders, soaked instantly. "The water's great!"

He looked at the shorts on the sink and knew that was what she meant. He removed his current clothes and put on the shorts before walking over to the shower and stepping in with her.

"Never got cleaned with clothes on before. Is that how these showers work?" He asked curiously, still partly amazed at what may as well be magic to him.

Then his gaze went back to Ellie and he smiled. It was then he realized the burning sensation the warm water gave on his new wounds, causing him to groan slightly until he got used to it.

"Um..." She hid her face in her hands, but then coughed after she had breathed in water from in building up in front of her face in her hands. "No, people usually... um.. take showers naked..."

She dared not look at him right now. Hearing his reaction would be quite enough.

He simply tilted his head at her before shrugging. "I see. This is okay." He said with no sign of annoyance or anything other than amusement in his voice. He smiled slightly before running his hands through his wet hair.

"Scrub my back?" She asked, turning around. The view was just as good as the front, minus the purple marks and cuts, and some recent scars as well. "I bet it's pretty dirty and bruised, huh? Probably pretty ugly, too."

He chuckled, looking down at his chest and the freshly 'erased' name on it. "Oh trust me, love, your back looks beautifully flawless compared to my entire body, especially as it is right now."

He slowly placed his hands on her back and began rubbing it gently. Feeling the scars and cuts briefly, so he did not hurt her.

She moaned into his touch. The hot water and his hands working together made her start to go crazy inside, and she had to keep herself from making another sound of contentment.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're great at this?" She mumbled happily, scrubbing her own belly with some soap. She then handed him the small bar she had made herself. It had the faint smell of a beautiful mountain flower.

He chuckled, taking the soap and beginning to wash her back with it. "No. This is the first time I have ever cleaned someone's back. I usually just went alone to the waterfall near the camp, or the river when I was down in Texas." He admitted.

The smell of the soap made him curious, how could something such as this have such a beautiful smell? How did this old world relic even survive this long?

"Well, it feels fucking great."

She turned around to face him, watching as he looked at the slippery bar of soap. She laughed at his child-like behavior.

"As long as you don't taste it, you'll like it." She warned.

"I feel I won't find it too enjoyable at the moment anyway, given my many fresh wounds..." He said before he began to rub the soap onto himself.

He hissed when he began cleaning his chest.

She slowly took the small bar from his hand and carefully started rubbing in onto her hands before she rubs her hands onto his chest softly.

"Works better if you use your hands to spread the stuff, instead of the other way around," She said quietly. She was going to be there for him no matter what. She was still his little redheaded doctor.

He smiled at her, enjoying the feel of her hands on his exposed chest. The soap on her hands still stung when it made contact with his wounds, however.

He sighed, "The world seems so much easier nowadays."

"Really? I always thought it would have been easier back before shit hit the fan." She lifted her hands from his chest, nodding at how much cleaner it looked. "Turn around, please."

He nodded and turned around. Like with his chest, all the initials that were carved into his skin were removed by new cuts.

"Jesus fuck..." Ellie mumbled, her voice full of sadness at the sight.

She loved every inch of this young man, but it pained her to see all the torment he had put up with. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder blade before setting to work on very carefully washing his back with her hands.

He simply remained silent as she cleaned his back. He was too busy focusing on her movements.

She watched as all the blood, mud and suds washed away from his body, leaving a clean, scarred back for her to admire. But she couldn't take her eyes off of the bite on the back of his neck. She was still afraid that life would find a way to fuck her over and take away the person she cared most about.

Rising up on her tip-toes, Ellie kissed the red wound, and then moved to where his neck and right shoulder connected, kissing and nibbling on the skin. She would leave a love mark on him for everyone to see. He belonged to her, and her alone.

He grinned, feeling his desire for her increase as she began to give him her mark. He tilted his head and slouched slightly to give her easier access to his neck.

She brought her hands up to grasp his shoulders so she could hold herself steady. She then bit down just hard enough to leave teeth marks, and sucked at the raw skin, using her tongue to massage the area.

He groaned happily at the sensation she was giving him. He was tempted to do so many things, but for her he kept himself restrained. He closed his eyes so that he could feel what she was doing better.

Ellie repeated the steps a few more times around the spot she had chosen for a few minutes until she gave one last love bite, kissing the pleasurably sore spot before smiling at her work, knowing she made him feel good.

"All clean," She said, voice husky and deep with need for him.

He had a happy smile on his face as he turned around to face her. He wrapped his soaked arms around her own wet body and pulled her close, kissing her neck. He broke away not long after.

"You're so beautiful..." He said, his desire noticeable in his voice before he kissed her passionately.

The intensity of her own desire grew, and she couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her hips into his, needing to feel him closer to her. "I love you," She moaned, her head falling back as she felt those familiar feeling rise as she pushed herself harder against him. "Fuck..."

"I love you too." He replied, letting his hands slide down to her behind to grasp it firmly. "Why do we wait?" He asked her in a whisper before kissing her neck again, longer this time.

"Lucas!" She squealed as she felt all these new sensations. Her self control was getting harder to support. "I want it to be the most memorable night of my life," She whimpered.

"Then we'll make it so." He promised as he finally removed his lips from her neck.

"I bet you're as hungry as I am," She gave him a suggestive grin before reaching behind him. Her voice took on one as if ready to prepare for the worst thing ever. "Know how to kill off these feelings for a little while?"

"Hungrier..." He said with a dark grin. "I have a good idea how to... At least for a day." With that said, he leaned in and kissed her.

She nodded as he kissed her, and he felt her tense up. She turned the nob quickly on the shower to ice cold.

"Fuck!" She yelped as the icy water ran down her body. "That's cold!"

He laughed, moving her to where he was so she didn't have to deal with the cold water. He didn't seem phased by it at all. He let out a moan of relief.

"Mmm, feels like the waterfall back home." He grinned wickedly before turning the water off for Ellie's sake.

She hopped out and grabbed herself a towel, being sure to throw him one as well. When bent down to dry off her legs, she made sure to do it facing him, so as not to drive him crazier than he already was with a view of her from behind.

"Enjoy your first shower?" She giggled, patting down her feet.

He stared at her, feeling the need to make love to her increase as he did so. He cursed under his breath, he needed to show restraint. He unwillingly turned his head and began drying himself off.

"Very much so..." He said. "Even if you test my abilities to hold back..."

"You're not the only one eager for tonight," She finished drying herself off and put on a new shirt she had found at the mall. It was loose around her and hung off one shoulder, which was topped off with those damned jean shorts she liked to wear around him. "Ready to get something to eat?" She asked, opening the bathroom door.

"Yup." He said, simply putting on his old pants and socks.

He followed Ellie out of the bathroom and looked around. "I really want to know how this place is so... Kept." He said, more to himself than Ellie.

She took his hand in hers and they left for their lunch date.

Joel had been working on the power generator while everyone else had been doing their own thing in the hotel when he had figured out to turn it on. The electric motors made a little grinding sound before coming to life, the lights around him in the basement asle coming to life.

"Jesus," He mumbled in amazement. This shouldn't have worked, but it did. And he was the happiest fool for it. Wiping his hands on a grease rag, he said, "I did it."

He then headed up the stairs to hear Ish swearing in response to the lights coming on. Having power could mean hot showers, if the water tower a block away still had water in it that wasn't frozen. He nodded, satisfied in his work. His people would be happy tonight, and the next day if the generators didn't kill over in the night.

Winry jumped from the railing of the second floor and landed right next to Joel. She brushed off her shoulders before looking at him.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"I think I might have gotten it," He mumbled, stroking his beard in thought. "Now all I have to do is fix up the Humvee and the fifty and we'll be ready..."

His mind was other places. Thinking of defenses for their group to survive behind. Everything he did would be for the group. He didn't want to lose another one of the people he had allowed himself to care for.

"I reckon that may take you awhile?" She asked. In truth, with power she doubted anyone would want to leave right away. She knew she didn't want to leave right away.

He turned his attention to her, almost surprised by her presence.

"Uh... yeah," He found it hard to take his eyes from her, curious as to why she'd hang around him. He shook it off mentally before continuing.

"Should take a week or two to find spare parts that still are in runnin' order for the Humvee, an' I'd think 'bout a few days to fix up the turret."

"Good. It'll be good to rest for awhile..." She thought out loud.

She sighed and turned her head, looking at the ground. Almost as if she was ashamed of something. She fell silent, letting her thoughts run through her mind.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned for her.

Joel made to lift his hand to her shoulder, but stopped halfway and let his hand fall back to his side. 'You don' surprise her,' he reminded himself, but he knew it was just an excuse not to get too close. She was a young woman, and not that much older than Ellie. He had no business touching her in any matter, unless she wanted him to. He would be friendly, but beyond that was just torturing himself, so he kept reminding himself of the "rules".

"Y-Yeah... Just..." She began to say as she turned and looked up at him. "... Just tired and... never mind."

For some reason she felt like slipping back into the shadows again, but at the same time something seemed to be holding her back. A loud clang was heard upstairs along with more swearing from Ish.

He nodded. Something was bothering that girl, but he didn't have a clue. She was usually so calm and collected, but now, she was practically shaking. He offered his hand to her for a handshake. "I'm goin' to get some fresh air for a bit. G-get some rest, alright?"

She took his hand but rather than shake it, simply held it in her own. "I... can I come with you?" She asked rather hesitantly.

That made him tense up inside, but he used all his will power to keep a calm exterior composer. He wanted to get away from her so he could think to himself and try to drown her out of his mind. This would make it impossible to forget her on his walk.

'Those eyes! Stop giving me that look, damnit!' It was almost more than he could bare, but he'd endure another ten or twenty minutes with her before he could go out by himself. But he nodded, forcing a smile onto his face to make her feel more at ease. ""Alright, but it'll be a slow pace. Sure you could handle that?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes revealed her hidden smile. She waited for him to start the walk. She felt excited about it for some reason.

'At least she's happy now,' Joel thought to himself as he opened the door for her, allowing her to go through first. 'But I needed to get away from her! She's a friend! An' she don' want you any way other than jus' that.'

"You an' Ellie find anything on your trip?" He asked, following her out the door.

"Other than clothes and a jewelry store in a mall? Nothing. Not even infected." Winry replied looking around the city. "I would like to ask your permission to have her do PT with Lucas and I. Starting tonight."

He laughed loudly, quickly silencing himself. "I think they'll be busy tonight. But you have my permission all the same. She could use something to occupy her for an hour or two."

He knew exactly what it was like to be that age, and with no one to restrain either Ellie or Lucas, they would most definitely 'be getting it on'. But he didn't really care all that much. Ellie was a young woman now in his eyes, and she could choose to spend the night with whoever she liked, as long as he treated her right.

"But I gotta talk to that brother of yours after our walk," His light hearted voice was replaced by his more serious one, feeling the protectiveness of being a father. "He's gonna get some things straight if he's gonna be with her romantically like that ."

The woman accompanying him giggled as she looked at him, a strange look in her eyes. "Protective instincts kicking in?" She asked.

He huffed. "She's practically my daughter. Might as well protect her like one. But that boy will learn how to be careful with her, or so help me..."

He didn't finish that sentence. Instead, he just chuckled at how he must have sounded. 'Ol' pa'pa bear protecting his young,' He told himself.

"An' I don' need to be worryin' about her havin' to take care of a kid," His eyes filled with a sadness as he thought of his past. "I already know what it's like to take care of one at that age."

She looked at him and caught the look in his eyes. "I don't think you need to talk to him about it... She's the one who manages to get what she wants out of people. I know that now after our scouting trip..." She grumbled, thinking back to the conversation she had with Ellie.

"All the same, I will." He stooped in front of an electronics shop. "I wonder if there's a workin' DVD player in there..."

Joel pulled out a shiv and picked the lock, which worked way better than Ellie's skills to try and fail, but at the cost of breaking the blade. "Damnit..." He grumbled before taking a pair of scissors and tape from his pack to make two new shivs.

"I could have opened that for you without wasting a shiv., y'know." Winry said, chuckling at his frustration.

"An' what? Break down the door? Throw a brick at the front window? Not a chance. Stealth matters more to me, young lady."

He looked through the store and found nothing of great use besides a few video games titled 'UNCHARTED'. 'I remember Sarah playin' this...'

"You're talking to a person that could disappear on you any second she wished." Winry replied as she looked around all of the cases to the games.

"You wanna check out the back room?" He asked, bones crunching under his feet.

Why was there always a dead person behind the counter? He set the skull on the counter, right next to the register. 'Least that won't get stepped on.'

Winry didn't respond, but rather just did as he asked. She didn't see anything at first, but looks can be deceiving. A sharp screech was heard. Before she could react a Clicker jumped on her back. She had all she could do to evade the bites of the infected man, but it was no use since she was pinned down from behind, and she prepared for the bite.


	27. Chapter 27 - First Kiss

**A chapter in the morning? What is this wizardry?! XD Hey, everybody! How's it hanging? Here's a new part to add to the story! :D hope you like it! So the group will be taking a few days rest before headin' out to live the life of surviving... maybe ;) I will most likely be posting a second and then a third chapter today, since it's being so slow for now. Besides, this chapter and the next only make up around 6k words together, and you people need more than that, am I right? Have fun! Here is our newest piece, _First Kiss_**

* * *

Joel raced from where he was and found her on the ground with a infected ready to strike at it's prey like a coiled cobra. He let out a yell of anger, leaping for it. It's weight was ripped from her back and she could breathe again as Joel sat on top of the Clicker, beating it's face into a bloody pulp with his bare hands. Rage consumed his eyes as he beat down with all his might, until his hands finally met the concrete floor, covered in fungus and rotten brains.

His chest heaved as he thought about what he could have lost, and it made him slap his palm once more into the gore as he allowed his chin to rest on his chest.

Winry got up and rushed over to Joel, as she saw her savior, she wrapped her arms around the man from behind, hugging him. "T-Thank you..." She said hesitantly.

She surprised herself by her rather quick movements, and knew this wasn't like her. She couldn't pull away from him, not yet at least. She didn't know why.

He wiped his bloodied hands on his pants and placed his hands over hers, sighing in relief as he closed his eyes. He couldn't lose another person he cared about under his watch again. It was too much to bare.

"You're welcome," He said softly, not moving his hands from hers. He didn't want to move them until she released him. 'I can't lose another,' He thought silently.

She stayed there, holding onto him rather tightly for a few minutes before realizing that it was rather awkward. She removed her arms from him and slowly got to her feet before turning and walking out the door.

Joel found what he was looking for and met her as she waited by the door. He nodded at her and led her back to the hotel.

"Should I take you back now?" He kicked himself for making it sound like he was on a date or something.

The way he said it made him think of when he had gone out with Sarah's mother and asked her the same question because of her dad. This was going to be a fun few weeks...

"Only if you want to..." Winry said. Thankfully she was wearing her mask or he would have seen her blush.

He shrugged. "You're gonna want to get your back checked out," He said after he led her towards their home for the week. "You've got a nasty cut goin' down your back."

He hoped it was a good enough excuse to get away from her, but he was also afraid that she'd just as easily ask him to patch her up.

"I don't think our resident 'doctor' as my brother calls her will be available." Winry said with a chuckle. "It can't be that bad... I don't feel it. Though if you think it is, I'll let you take a look at it."

'Damnit!' He inwardly cursed himself for jinxing it. 'Now I'm going to have to help her out because I'm the leader of the group an' I'm always the nice guy... Damn me for not bein' able to say no.'

"Alright," He said, trying his best to contain his awkwardness as he opened the door for her again. "Where do you want me to fix ya up, miss?"

She shrugged before replying, "I don't care. Where ever you feel best."

Why did she have to make things so difficult for him? All he wanted to know was where she felt most comfortable to take off her cloak, but no, she made him decide.

If he chose either his or her room, it could come off too personal and he doubted that she trusted him that much to be in a room alone with him. Hell, he didn't even trust himself to be in a room alone with her. Not after the moment the spent together back at the game shop.

But if he chose out in the lobby he could make her feel more awkward if someone saw her with him, and he still didn't want to give anyone the idea that they were together like that. Which they weren't! Everyone had the idea that he and Winry had some romantic interest in each other, and they didn't! He was just feeling lonely! That's it! He'd get to it soon enough, and-!

"We could always go back to one of our rooms. That way there's no reason for Ellie to be a smartass about how she was 'right about us' like she hinted at when her and I were scouting the area." Winry suggested with a chuckle.

He let out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to make the choice, but she had spoke too soon. There was Ellie and Lucas coming down the stairs towards the the two as they were going up.

Ellie raised her eyebrows at Winry before they passed, keeping a giggle locked in until they were out of sight.

"Your room?" Joel groaned in annoyance. Ellie was becoming a bit of a handful, and that was after she had someone to take her off his hands!

"Sure. C'mon." Winry said as she led him upstairs.

Sixth room down the hallway, the last room to the right. She picked the room because it was lonely, and the room to the left was empty, no one chose it as a home. She opened the door and walked inside. It didn't look like much, unlike the others she didn't waste her time making it look pretty.

She gently sat her rifle down on the desk that was most likely used to hold the guests' computers or laptops and was cleaner than the rest of the room save for the bathroom and bed. After that she walked over to the end of the bed and sat down.

"Hope you don't mind the looks of it. I didn't want to waste time with something that I'll only be calling home for a few days, and I don't think I'll be sleeping often." She said to Joel.

She made eye contact with him as she slowly removed her hood and mask, revealing her long black hair and still somewhat pink cheeks.

"S'alright," He answered, looking around the room and nodding. "My room is on the floor below, an' it's almost empty, save for my bag, weapons, an' sleepin' bag on the ground."

He turned to face her, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He hated masks, partly due to the fact of that it was a painful reminder of his past bandit life. Everyone in his group had one. Whether it was a hockey mask, paintball mask, or gasmask, everyone used one... he was no exception. So seeing her like this brought a new look in his eyes, but he stayed silent as he made his way towards her after dumping his weapons by the door, taking a seat next to her.

"You look happier than I've seen you the entire time I've known you." Winry stated with a smile of her own.

He shrugged. "Maybe it's 'cause I can finally take a day off," He joked. In truth, he was happy about that, but something about her calmed him, but he didn't know what.

"I reckon it'd be easier to work if you took that big cloak off," He chuckled after he tried to look at the wound, but the material kept getting in the way. "If you need to get changed, I can wait out in the hall."

She shook her head and got up, slowly undoing the black cloth that concealed her body. When she had finished undressing her upper half, Joel was greeted by the sight underneath, a sight he had seen already briefly. Her naked upper body.

She wore bare minimum under the clothing she had on mainly due to maneuverability issues. Compressing your body so it fits in small areas is not exactly easy with something on your chest. And moving silently is best done when you are at your lightest.

She sat back down on the bed, setting the top as well as the hooded mask beside her as she waited impatiently for Joel to tend to her wound.

Working on her made things twice as difficult when all he could think about was the view in front of him. The only thing that reminded him of why he was even there was the blood slowly streaming down her pale skin. He cleared his throat as he dug through his medical bag until he found the alcohol and a clean rag to pat down the cut.

"It ain't too deep," He informed her. "But you're gonna want to have someone check it out every couple of days..." 'An' hopefully me... NOT me, Joel, you sick fuck! NOT. Me!'

He tried his best to be gentle with her, as if she would break under his touch. What she was going through at this time only worried him more, afraid she might be having flashbacks to when she was captured. But he hoped that being so careful with her would help her relax. Or maybe he was just worrying too much.

"Thank you, for doing this. You didn't have to accept." Winry said in a soft, calm voice.

He smiled, taking his eyes off his work long enough to look up, hoping to meet her eyes with his. "My pleasure, miss. You'll make some young man proud to be yours."

Should he have said that? Maybe he chose the wrong words. He was already regretting his choice of words, and that wasn't good.

She let out a quiet chuckle, "I don't think any man would want me. Even if, I think I'd prefer someone who knows what he's doing in the world rather than some rookie." She informed him, lowering her head with a sigh.

"He'd have to be blind an' or stupid to not want you," He mumbled. He finished the cleaning and started applying ointments to her back, slowly moving the thick applicant to the cut with his fingers.

She blushed again before giggling, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a compliment from you. I shall cherish it." She slowly turned her head to look back at him.

Joel moved his eyes slowly up the cut and led them up to her shoulder blade, to her neck, and ultimately to her face as she looked back at him.

"It was," He said quietly, seemingly falling under a spell from her gaze, which was harder to look away from than he thought. He was losing it, and he couldn't stop to think for even a moment.

As their eyes met, she felt paralyzed. A few moments passed until she felt her shyness kick in and she looked away from him.

He was able to pull away once more and focus on patching her up, then let out a hissing sound and bent forward a bit, touching her back with his forehead.

"Damn it..." He moaned in pain, then took a sharp breath in. "Sorry. I'm alright. Jus' a little pain from my stitchin'."

"If I may ask, what happened?" Winry asked, worried for him despite his reassurance.

"Ah, jus' my lower portion healin', I reckon," He answered, almost finished with the ointment. "But god damn, does it feel like there's a needle pokin' around through my belly."

"Maybe there is? Did Ellie examine the stab or just quickly patch it up to stop the bleeding?" She asked him. She cared for this man. Why, she didn't know, but something was there. Maybe, just maybe that young girl was right.

"I'm pretty sure it was a quick patch-up," He admitted. He figured he knew where this was leading. "Are you suggestin' on doin' a surgery on me, young lady?"

He didn't like the sound of that. Being stitched a third time? He groaned at the thought of this beautiful woman poking around under his skin, searching for probably a little piece of rusty metal.

She nodded, "O-Only if you wanted me to. You wouldn't believe the things I've had to pull out of Lucas. I'm a bit of a professional now."

"If you have experience in that field of expertise an' you're comfortable with it," He chuckled, still not excited about what they were talking about. "Then by all means. Better it be you than Ellie. She's good with the helping the outer shell, but I don' think I trust her with her fingers poking my stomach."

"Yet you trust me." She said to herself.

It was obvious his words hit her deeply, whether they were meant to or not. The thoughts kept running through her mind. Did he really trust her? Why?

"Sure I do," His chuckle took on a lighter yet louder tone. "You saved my life, an' not just mine. I mean sure, you probably did it to save your brother too, but you saved me an' Ellie, an' for that, you made yourself an ally in my eyes. An' a very important one at that."

He put away the ointment and pulled out a clean white rag from his kit, carefully pressing it to her back, then brought out the bandages to wrap around her to keep the pad in place.

"I don't know how I am important..." She said with that same hesitant and shy tone in her voice. She quickly shook her head, as if shaking off thoughts. "When do you want the 'surgery' to take place?" She asked.

"First of all, you're good with a rifle, second, you use stealth an' speed to your advantage. Third, you think before you act, excludin' the reason you got this cut..." He thought for a moment. He handed her the bandage so she could bring it around her front and hand it back to him, and repeat the process until the patch would be secured around her.

"Lastly, you're just important to the group. You bring everyone's spirits up, an' I... I thank you for it." He looked back up at her, the smile he had since he had started his work had still not left his face.

She didn't know what to say, so she simply settled with smiling back at him. Most of what he said, however, seemed off. How could someone like her bring anyone's spirits up? She sighed once more, her expression giving away the fact she was thinking so much about many things.

"Ya alright?" He asked, almost finished. "Need to talk 'bout somethin'?"

The one thing Joel was good at reading people's tones and expressions, even if Winry had made it difficult at first for him. But just as well, he could tell something was bothering her.

"No. Just thinking about something that's rather stupid..." She replied, once she was sure she was fully patched up she grabbed the clothing and put it back on.

She left the hood and mask off for now.

Joel chose now to rise from the bed and head towards the door. He missed the look of her beautiful skin, or the feel of the shoftness of it under his touch, or the smell that filled his nostrils and heightened his senses. But all the same, she wasn't his, and probably didn't see him as much more than a strange old man, as she called him before. He nodded to her before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously. "N-Not that it's any of my business..."

He stopped, turning to face her. "I figured you might've wanted some time alone. Probably don' want an ol' man hangin' around your place."

"A-Actually I don't mind your company. And you aren't that old." She said with a nervous chuckle.

He sighed, releasing the door nob and made his way back to the young woman he was falling for. And he hated himself for it! 'She just wants a friend,' He told himself as he sat next to her. 'She's not interested in you like that. Just be there for her.'

"Alright," He said quietly, looking anywhere but at her. His restraint was dwindling every moment he was with her, and all he wanted to do was give one small touch again. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not while he still remembered the first time he saw her. How he wanted to take the men who hurt her and twist them into tiny balls of muscle and shattered bones. He finally looked at her, his eyes soft with sympathy.

She looked at him and saw the look in his eye, but said nothing. She was too busy trying to figure herself out. Why was it that Ellie and the entire group could see what she could not?

She began to feel for Joel because of how he is. Caring, gentle, protective, smart... Such feelings for him seemed off limits though. At least, as far as she could tell. Having said he was good looking was enough to set him off, and she was afraid of doing that again.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, not being able to keep the deadly curiosity she had restrained.

'How much I want to beat the corpse of the next man who touches you wrongly again,' He thought to himself silently.

"You," He answered very softly before he could stop himself. His body was slowly betraying the old ways of 'back in his day'.

"What about me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I can't..." He mumbled, finally able to pull his gaze from hers. "It ain't right..."

"Sure you can. A lot of things aren't 'right' these days, you have mushrooms eating people, you have people eating people... I'm sure whatever you are thinking about is rather acceptable compared to a lot of things out there." Winry said, attempting to reason with him. What ever he was thinking, him saying it wasn't right made her want to know more.

Joel stood and walked to her bedroom window, looking out but not paying to what was out of it. "I... Since I met you," He started, not turning around to look back at her. His hands found a place to rest on his hips as he continued to speak. "I haven't been able to rip my mind from the first time I saw you... The image of you shakin' in fear an' what those bastards did to you..." His fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles turn white. "An' now all I wanna do is protect you, an' make you mine to protect," He shook his head, disgusted in himself. "But you're so young... an' it ain't right..."

"M-Make me yours to protect?" She asked before walking closer to him slowly. She didn't think she knew what he meant. But she did. Hearing him say that made her feel happy inside, she was having all she could do to not hug him.

"I know," He still looked out the dirty and cracked glass as he stroked his beard. "Perverted ol' man to think about a young woman like you like that..." He sighed, almost as if he were sorry to have even said anything to her.

"I... I think it's rather sweet... And stop calling yourself old, you're stronger, quicker, and smarter than most." She said, now at his side. She left out her thoughts on his appearance after what happened the night before. "And I'm not one to call you perverted when I've had my thoughts dominated by you as well."

"You-?" He looked at her, shocked by what she had just said. He couldn't wrap his mind around why she'd want to even think of him that way. "Why-?"

"You're a good man. Protective, smart, caring, good looking whether you like to admit it or not..." She replied, a small smile on her face.

Joel's features softened, returning a smile to her, leaning towards her slightly. He wanted to, but he hesitated for her sake, and the world that only existed in his mind.

Winry took a small step towards him, hesitantly placing her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. She looked into his eyes as he leaned towards her. She wanted this, but at the same time she was scared. Her entire life she had been alone, never had she felt like this for someone. Nor had anyone felt like this for her.

He brushed the few strands of hair from her face and cupped her cheek with the same hand, touching her forehead with his. He just waaited there for a moment, listening to her breathing, smelling her scent again that was fueling his reasons to go through with this. And so he did. He brought his lips to hers slowly while he used his free hand to just rest on her hip. He was trying to be so very careful with her, and maybe too careful. But it was better safe than sorry, right?

His thumb moved back and forth on her pink cheek slowly as his mind raced with thoughts. But this time it wasn't bad memories. This time it was just every little feature he remembered that made this girl beautiful. And it was more than skin deep for him. It was the fact of how kind-spirited she was around him. How she just hung around him and just watched him as he would go about his business. She made him feel important.

He smiled into her mouth, content at where he was right now.

She moved her arms up and around his neck, not wanting to break away from him. She too couldn't help but smile before kissing him again.

When he pulled away from he, his chest heaving, Joel smiled and watched her reaction. "Ellie's gonna make our lives hell after she finds out about this," He chuckled, voice husky.

"Let her..." Winry said with a smile.

Sure enough they heard footsteps running down the hall and then a loud thud. Winry cringed at the sounds.

"FUCK!" Ish shouted loudly. "MY TOE! IT HURTS! STUPID DOOR!"

"I'll see you later?" Joel asked with a smile. He didn't want to leave just yet, hell, if ever, but he felt it was probably best he did. She'd let him know if he should go or not.

"I suppose we both have things to do..." Winry said sadly, nodding her head. "...Besides, we can talk later. Right?"

He pulled her into his chest for an embrace. "Promise."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you..." She said quietly into his chest.


	28. Chapter 28 - Mike

**Hello, everybody!What's up? So I hear a lot of you are enjoying the story, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of your kind reviews. Seeing little to no hate is awesome! I expected one or two at least slightly rude reviews or PMs, but nope! You all are awesome!**

**So first off I want to say I'm sorry for not being about to message you all back, but my laptop is acting weird and literally the last five of your messages just showed up out of nowhere saying they were posted a few days ago. WTF, right? Secondly, to anyone who wanted the original ship back or a spin-off you will get it. I feel the end is nearing soon on Saren and I's side of things, with around 400k words wrote and probably 80-100 chapter! Holy fuck! I'm not sure how that was accomplished, but damn, I'm proud it has been! As for the spin-off, expect it in maybe 2-5 weeks. Sorry it will be such a long wait, but this story is very demanding, and neither Saren or I are up to picking up another story yet. Soon. I promise.**

* * *

And as for the feeling of "rush" between Joel and Wnry, and Lucas and Ellie, I'm sorry, but you have no clue as to how hard of a choice it was to break up Joel and Ellie. But when Lucas had given Ellie the dresses, and they shared their first kiss, it was hard to go back. The felt right. Fluid in their relationship. As for Joel and Winry, they fell for each other because of a trust bond built up by Winry thanks to saving Joel and the others at the Pit by shooting the Bloater. They were too good to pass up, and by the time I noticed just how fast their relationship was growing, it was too ate to slow down. Also, where di it feel like Chaya disappeared? I was really having a tough time thinking up her character then, and now we have so much of her! You'll see if you decide to stick around.

Thanks again for your patience and kindness. It helps a lot. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you... In the next chapter.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Chaya said, playing nervously with a string that was hanging off her shirt. "What if someone gets hurt and we get in trouble?"

"Nah, nobody will get hurt. It's just a simple race to the lobby and back to Ellie and Lucas' room." Beth informed Chaya playfully as she held the doorknob. "Ready?"

"But my mommy always told me not to run indoors..." She looked down at the concealed knife on her necklace under her shirt. "But just once can't hurt anyone, I guess..."

"'Kay! Let's go!" Beth said as she swung the door open wildly. A loud thud was heard accompanied by a profanity screaming Ish.

"Ouch!" He growled as he hopped up and down on one foot.

Beth put her hands up to her face, blushing. "S-Sorry Ish!" She said apologetically.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Chaya yelled at her, quite matter-of-factly. "Mommy always said not to run indoors and never to run on stairs!"

Beth looked down at the ground, her face looked rather sad. "You're right." She said, her voice matching her look.

Lucas walked up the stairs, taking a bite from an apple. "You really need to watch where you're going. Ish." He said with a dark chuckle.

"Oh shut up..." Ish groaned with a chuckle of his own.

"Beth, I thought you knew better." Lucas scolded. "If you're going to race you should start the farthest away from the finish line as possible. I'm afraid my room won't cut it. Try starting at Winry's."

As if hearing the mention of it's name, Winry's room produced a very manly looking Winry... Oh, wait... Joel?

He walked down the hall towards the group, messing up Chaya's hair as he stood next to her, gathering a few looks from Ish and Lucas.

"Right," Joel said, pointing to Lucas. "I need to talk to you 'bout some stuff."

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

Ish continued on his way to his own room whilst Beth looked up at Lucas and smiled before heading downstairs. Out of everyone, Lucas seemed to understand Beth more. It was almost as if he was her older brother, picking on her yet understanding and helping her. Chaya followed the girl, and Joel cocked his head towards the stairs.

"Grab a coat," He said, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders. "You're gonna need one. I'll be waitin' by the door."

He shrugged and walked inside the room to search for his sweatshirt. The only clothes he had were the ones he had on before the shower.

Beth walked towards the Lobby's couch and sat down upon it, burying her face in her hands

"Ya alright?" Joel asked softly, crouching down next to her. He had a few minutes to spair, and he was now responsible for everyone in his group now. He might as well be a good leader. People were now depending on him, and he was going to help where he could.

"Y-Yeah..." The girl replied, her voice was a little shakey.

"You can talk to Joel," Chaya said as she sat happily next to her. "He's really nice and he even gives you chocolate!"

He chuckled at Chaya and her resistance to stay anything other than happy.

"That's right," He smiled, pulling out a bar from his pack. He may be running low on Hershey's soon, but at least he could cheer up the kids. He handed it to Beth. "Enjoy, kid."

She took the chocolate and thanked him. As she began chewing on the sweet candy she had only once before, Lucas came down the steps in his sweatshirt.

"I'm ready, man." He said to Joel before stretching.

He nodded and patted Beth's shoulder before heading out the door first, this time NOT holding the door open for the person to follow.

"Alright, boy," Joel said, walking towards the mall. "We are gonna have the dreaded 'Talk' about you an' Ellie, alright?"

In truth, he didn't care if Lucas wanted to have this talk or not. He was gonna hear it and he was going to make sure he listened good.

"Now your sister told me about a mall a couple miles away that we're gonna go to, so we got a good walk ahead of us, and durin' that time, I'm gonna talk about some things to you that may seem uncomfortable, but I'm hopin' you'll understand why I'm doin' this."

"Good. I could do for a change of clothes, maybe a backpack." Lucas said with a nod as they started walking towards the mall. "And I have a feeling I know what this talk will be about. It's for her safety, I understand."

"More than that, but you get the main point," He chuckled. The young boy was smart. "I wanna start with more intimate relations, son. Since you will be sharin' a room, won't ya?"

Joel's face took on that protective father look again, and Lucas could see that he expected an answer to everything he asked.

"Yes. Even if I tried getting my own room I'd end up with a visitor. Remember the hospital?" He asked with a chuckle.

The air was still cold, but it was much more warm than it was back up north. It amazed Lucas what a four hour drive down south can do to the weather.

"Yeah, I know what the nightly visitor is like," The older man rolled his eyes. "Back on the original subject, I take it you two are also gonna have a hard time keepin' your hands to yourself, so I have to warn both you an' her about what you two ARE gonna do whether I want you to or not, just so my conscience is clear an' no one blames me for not warnin' you."

Joel took note of the nicer weather as well, happy to be away from the snowstorms. The sun was facing them, the warm rays bathing them in a bright orange light. But he had to remember that he was the leader here, and he had people to watch out for and had to make sure the kids behaved.

"I doubt I need to tell you what sex will land ya if you're not careful, right?" He continued, walking as he talked.

"Aye, you don't have to." Lucas replied.

He had more important things on his mind than consequences. Like what, or if he'll find anything worthwhile in the mall. He needed new clothes, a backpack, perhaps a cloth mask this time so his lover couldn't shatter it to pieces. He remembered seeing something about a video game where a soldier wore a balaclava that had a skull on it and it looked badass. Maybe a pair of sunglasses too, just to complete the desired look. It seemed he had just created his shopping list.

"Right," Joel nodded. "Well, if she does get pregnant, it's your responsibility, an' you won't be runnin' away from that responsibility. I'll put you in my scope if I have to before you run off, got it?"

"Understood." He replied.

Maybe he could find a sword for Winry. She always said she liked hearing tales about the Ninjas. Or were they tales about the Samurai. He couldn't remember, but if he found a sword in good condition, he'd bring it back to her. From his experiences, malls always had weapons in them, both melee and modern firearms. He'd have to check.

"Repeat it." Joel was very serious now. If this boy wasn't paying attention to him, God, so help him...

"If she gets pregnant by me the only way I'm leaving is as a corpse." He stated, slight annoyance in his voice but not enough for Joel to detect.

"Good."

They entered the mall and saw where the girls had made their entrance to one of the one the stores and where the footsteps stopped in front of a jewelry store right next to it before turning around to head back to the safehouse.

"Well, I wanna say that's your sister's work, since Ellie seemed to forget her knife in the lock..." He picked it out and handed it to Lucas, laughing at the thought of Ellie failing at picking the easy lock.

"Most likely." He said before entering the store. He was on the search for something that wouldn't only fit him but went well with his desired look.

Joel shook his head, chuckling to himself. "C'mon, kid. Unless you're interested in lookin' at teen clothing that's a bit more on the dressy side of things, I'll show you a man's clothin' store."

He walked past the jewelry store, stopping for a second, curious about what he could find inside. Shaking his head, he continued walking to look for the right looking place.

Lucas followed him, an annoyed expression on his face. "Why the fuck didn't people just place similar things in the same spot. So much more easier than searching an entire damn mall." He asked.

Looking around the place made him annoyed, now that he thought of it he just saw another clothing store. What the hell was wrong with people back then?

"Do you want military gear with civi clothing, along with children's toys near the camo an' guns?" He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face from the amusement of this kid. "It's called organization, my hotheaded friend."

Joel led them to a store near the other end of the store that read, "Mike's Tactical Equipment And Weaponary".

"This would be the place, he sighed upon hearing a lot of infected inside, and it sounded as if he was almost relieved.

"Either not many people have been here, or they locked them in here once the place was cleaned out. But places like this usually have a little bunker underneath the place to store the heavy weapons..." His grin grew wider. "An' sometimes black market weapons."

He looked at Joel before mumbling. "Pssh, kids prefer hand grenades and assault rifles."

As he looked at the door to the gun store he crossed his arms. "How many explosives do you reckon are in there? Also how many infected?" He asked.

Joel listened for a few moments before knocking lightly on the door. Heavy thuds were heard and he backed up slowly.

"I reckon 'bout maybe five or six, plus a Bloater." He looked over at his partner. "An' we can't just open the door an' throw a molotov in there. We gotta open it an' let them come out to us an' THEN we throw a molotov at them."

He had done this before, but he still didn't like it that there was the occassional infected who didn't give a shit about the fire until a minute later, which could give it enough time to try to get to its prey and set them on fire after they were bit.

"How about we lure them into a choke point, you can use a molotov, but I also have a grenade left." He said as he examined the door further.

"Save the grenade." He handed a molotov to Lucas, nodding once he was sure the boy had a good grip on it. It may have not been lit, but that was worth a bit, even as just a drink for the evening. "Use that. Less chance of hitting us an' grenades don't work that well on Bloaters. Fragments jus' stick in the 'armor'."

Joel picked the lock quietly with a shiv, and this time, it didn't break, for once. Opening the door very slowly and backing away from it, he waited for Lucas to take cover on the other side of a hotdog stand near the door.

Lucas took cover behind the hotdog stand, readying the molotov to be thrown. "It's always the good stuff that's the hardest to get to." He whispered to himself quietly as he waited.

Joel hid behind a big pot, which he assumed was meant for a tree to grow in mall. Although he stuck out of the cover by a third, he was confident that his plan would work.

He nodded to Lucas, letting him know to be ready. He threw the brick into the wall across from the shop they intended to loot and sure enough, out came several Clickers, followed by one massive Bloater. The two both lit there molotovs and chucked them at the group of now flaming infected gathered around in a circle of fire, screaching and crying out before falling over into a crackling crisp.

Joel stood up from his cover, thankful that it worked. "An' that's that," He said, letting out a sigh of relief. Then chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Take notes, kid. Girls love a man with brains," He teased ashe stepped inside. Weapons still hung bolted to the walls, and the smile on his face would have made anyone think he had gone mad. 'Alright, we got weapons to spare.'

"Joel, you're from the south right?" Lucas asked as he walked inside the store.

He nodded. "Texas. Lived there almost all my life."

"Ah I see. No wonder why you like barbecuing almost as much as I do." He commented with a chuckle. "Lived there 'til I was ten. Then we joined up with Harald and his lot when our farm got overrun. Then I got captured by the two D's and Serena."

"Where'd Ish come in?" Joel asked, smashing the glass counter with the stock og his AK.

He really didn't like the old thing. It's large magazine was nice and all, but it cought on a lot, and it didn't have as much power as his Remington did. But, rate of fire and iron sights came in handy in close quarters compared to bolt-action and a higher zoom scope.

"Well you see, after the year of nonstop torture, I got my sister. I got us nice names as exiles and well, we traveled east. Met Ish and his band in a cabin near Canada. We've only known his lot for a few months but I've accepted him as my true father." Luke informed Joel as he browsed the selection.

He listened as the boy told his tale, and decided that if he was asked to, he'd tell the story of his adventure with Ellie. But he was willing to bet she would tell her lover anyway, if she hadn't done so already.

He took his pack off his shoulders, opening it and throwing all the handguns he found in the case in it. He handed Lucas a Walther PK380.

"There," He said, closing his pack. "You an' Ellie can share ammo now."

He examined the weapon thoroughly before smiling. "A fine gift. You have my thanks, big buddy." He said with a chuckle. "Shall we look for the good stuff?" He asked.

Lucas spotted a MULTICAM Advanced Expeditionary Pack and without warning to Joel, opened it up. He then walked around the store throwing ammunition inside the main compartment.

"This'll do good for my new look." Lucas commented as he zipped up the pack and put it on his back.

"Make sure to grab all the ammo you can," Joel said, shoving some rifles and shotguns that were hanging on the wall into a gun bag. "We can trade these an' ammo if we need to."

He looked at the patch of offset carpet underneath Lucas and pointed at it. "There. That's our target."

"Good eye." Lucas said as he pulled the carpet off and opened the hidden hatch. "You fir-" He began to say before multiple loud thuds were getting closer.

Soon a long haired, long bearded greying dark brown haired man appeared. He was in green army fatigues, had an eyepatch and bandana on with an M16 pointed at Joel briefly before he put it down. He was smoking a cigar. Lucas and Joel could see a long scar running down the weathered face of the man.

"Oh. Strangers. Come here to buy some things?" He asked in a thick Australian accent.

"Um..." Joel mumbled, not sure how to take this. He soon got over the slight shock, looking at the strange man in the floor. "We cleaned out your infestation."

He had the bag of guns over his shoulder, and he had a feeling that this guy might actually be Mike.

"Ahh yessssss! Come, come! I got something for ya strangers. Reward for your nice deed ya' did for me." He said excitedly, letting out a hissing laugh before descending into the dark of the stairs.

Lucas looked at Joel, "The fuck kind of accent is that?" He asked as he shook his head.

"It's 'The Crocodile Hunter', mate!" Joel said in his best Aussie impression, which his friends told him, was not that bad. He chuckled. "He's an Australian, kid. Better learn quickly who people are... mate."

And with that said, he went down below. "Listen," He said to the man, back in his regular accent. "I wanna apologize for breakin' in to your place an' takin' a lot of your guns an' ammo. Didn't think anyone would live down here."

Lucas sighed before following Joel down the steps.

The strange man laughed, "Oi you did? Good on you! Those guns are absolute shite mate, Government back in our day was ran by bloody bogans. Banned all the good stuff."

He flicked a lightswitch which activated large white lights. It revealed a large room filled with food, water, and all sorts of military grade weapons as well as more... forbidden weapons. Lucas was nearly drooling at the beautiful sight of weaponry.

"Used to be a time I had to hide all this. Well, no longer. I knew those fucking idiots would fuck themselves up the ass. Now look at these beauties! You haven't seen anything, c'mere, c'mere!" He said as he walked towards a side room.

"Jesus Christ..." Joel couldn't help but look in amazement as well at the site. "I've never seen a motherload like this of blackmarket weapons! Lucky for you I ain't the bandit type, else one of us would be dead, I'm sure."

"Kip! Fetch err... 'Der Prototyp'... as our german bandit friend called it! Or was it Die Prototyp? Das? Fuck it." The man called out.

"Kip? You've another man here?" Asked Lucas, only to receive another hissing laugh from the Australian.

"Nah mate, Kip is my son." He informed Joel and Lucas. They heard a guttural growling coming from inside the dark room.

"We really have to leave soon, sir," Joel said, looking at his watch, only to be reminded that it was broken. "I don't mean to be rude an' deny your hospitality, but our group will be waiting for us an' it was nearly sundown when we entered the buildin'."

But he found it was going to be hard to leave with all the equipment and weapons to look through. 'Jesus!' He wanted it. He wanted it all. Maybe after the little delivery to the Fireflies and after Ellie is done with them he'll bring the group back here. It was a gold mine! And all he'd have to do is visit to barrow a weapon for the day and return it the next!

Soon a rather large white wolf emerged from the dark room carrying a heavy looking metal case. It lowered it and bared its teeth, growling at Lucas and Joel. The man shook his head, giving the wolf a stern look.

"Now now, Kip. These are our friends. I'll let you know if they need the same fate as our bandit friend." He told the wolf calmly as he pat its head. The animal calmed before walking back into the dark room.

"Look, this is my gift to you. Take it or leave it." The Australian man said as he knelt before the large case.

He nooded, looking at the case curiously.

"What's in it?" He asked. He wasn't sure about it, but he wanted to know what could be so bad to make illegal, especially that large of an item.

"It was created by the resources of three countries. The United States, Germany, and Japan. In other words; people who know their shit. Now, stand back." He said as he unlocked the case.

Joel did as he asked, grabbing the ever drooling Lucas by the shoulder of his sweater and pullied him back as well.

"Wake up, shit face," He chuckled.

Lucas was still unresponsive, in his mind he imagined himself as a one man army going to town on the Quarantine Zones, Fireflies, Bandits, and Infected alike. It was a good thought.

The man pulled the gun from the case. It looked like a highly modified version of the MR556A1 Semi-Automatic Rifle. It was also slightly larger. "Don't look like much, does it?" He asked his audience.

"Well ain't that a beauty..." Joel answered, marveling the slick design and the untouched condition it was in. "You wanna give me that for cleanin' out a couple infected? There was only one Bloater!"

"You think it's beautiful? Just you wait! This isn't it's final form!" The Australian man said before putting it back in the case. He then crossed his arms, "If ya be needing to be gettin' back, I can bring some goodies to your safe house if ya want mate."

Joel took the opportunity while he still remembered. "Do ya have any spare parts for fifty-cal machine guns?" He asked, mentally crossing his fingers. "We got ourselves a Humvee with a turret but it keeps failing to fire. We have supplies to trade, if you need means of repayment."

"Oh yes mate. I got plenty of that in my compound not too far from here, in the forest near the second Moulton Reservoir to the north. And by not too far I mean roughly sixteen klicks from here." He informed Joel. "So whadda ya say, stranger? Want me to bring some of my wares that I got here over to your safehouse?"

He nodded. "Aright. Got a map? I'll mark our safehouse for ya."

The man handed him a map and he put an "X" on the block where they were staying. Joel headed up the stairs, dragging Lucas up with him.

"Let's go, Lucas! Ellie would be awaitin' your return..." He shook the boy once they were back above ground.

"Nah... I'll stay behind and help mister Crocodile Hunter whilst searching for a change of clothes." Lucas said.

Joel walked out the door. "Fine. Guess Ellie will be snugglin' up with someone else tonight. She's done it before."

"Tssh, sure, what ever big buddy." Lucas said before descending back down the steps.


	29. Chapter 29 - Midnight Temptations

**Hey, guys and girls! Ladies and gentlemen! Males and females! Men and woman! Whatever x) Here yet another installment to the story! Now there has t be a warning on this one for sexual themes and one of the characters having an episode/flashback due to rape and/or something near to that. If you're not into this than I extremely advice you to please wait for the next chapter.**

** As always, I hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think of the story so far and if I need to brush up on anything! Thanks,**

_Scarecrow_

* * *

They had been gone a couple hours when Ellie decided to visit Winry. She had been with Joel in her room for quite a while, and she was curious as to what was going on. Had they talked? Maybe shared a kiss? Surely it wasn't anything too passionate, was it? It couldn't have been. Not from Joel, anyway. He'd need a push to do anything.

"Winry?" She said as she knocked on the girl's door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, opening the door may be difficult. Can you?" Winry called back with a laugh.

She let herself in and closed the door behind her, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Hey, Winry," She smiled, sitting on the the bed. "So how'd the doc do with fixing that papercut?"

"So good he's scheduled for surgery." Winry replied with a chuckle. "How are you?" She asked.

What ever Joel and Lucas were doing, it was taking them ages. She was surprised they could stand each other for that long.

"How are you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I am pretty good, happy, actually." She responded with a smile.

"Aaaaand?" She pressed, scouting closer. Winry knew that the girl wasn't going to stop until she got answers. "Why is that?"

"Because air." She said randomly, trying to see Ellie squirm again.

"Winry! C'mon! Tell me!" Ellie demanded. The older girl was getting exactly what she wanted.

"Maybe, but what's in it for me?" Winry asked her with a devilish smile.

She shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want to know?"

The woman chuckled, "Everything. So you better get to it."

"What do you mean by everything?" Her face read one of shock. 'Is she talking about EVERYTHING or me and Joel or me and Lucas?' Ellie asked herself. 'How the fuck would explain everything on this trip?'

Winry sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind. If you really must know, he kissed me." She said with a smile.

Ellie let out a squeal, overjoyed at the news, speaking almost too fast to understand. "Really?! Fuck, that's great! Did he give his 'I'm too old and it ain't right' bullshit? Did you two kiss long? Did it compare to your last kiss? Did-?"

"Yes, yes, and I rather not compare to my last kiss." Winry replied grimly.

"Oh... sorry about the last... shit." She remembered that. "I meant your last boyfriend's kiss..."

"Never had a kiss 'til... yeah." She said sadly as she looked out the window into the darkness of the approaching night.

"Well," She said happily. "Joel was your first kiss, okay? He was the first because you willingly gave it to him. If it's forced upon you, it's not what you gave. Joel was the first. And he damn better have enjoyed it, or else I'll kick his ass."

She chuckled as she continued looking out the window. Did he enjoy it? She did, but he could have just done it to appease her.

"I went through something like you recently..." Ellie's features were saddened by the thought of David, but she had finally gotten over it, or so she thought. She remembered that Joel had told her it wasn't her fault. That she had no control over the matter, and that it was his fault, not hers.

"But not quite to that extreme..." She shook her head. "Sorry, you probably want to just forget about it, huh?"

"You can not forget something that is burnt into your memory as if it were a tattoo upon your body." Winry said, letting out a yawn. "Oh it's getting late and I haven't even trained yet."

"I wonder if you'll be cuddle buddies with someone soon..." Ellie giggled to herself, hoping she wasn't heard.

Winry heard it but simply shrugged as she got up off of the bed and onto the floor in the proper pushup form. However, before she started she placed an arm behind her back and then began.

The redhead laughed upon seeing this and walked to the door, shaking her head. "I hope he holds dear to his heart," She said softly before leaving the girl to her thoughts and her PT.

* * *

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO...**_

"I'll leave you to it." The Australian man said before leaving Lucas in the armory so he could prepare the shipments.

Lucas got completely naked as he approached the clothes he selected. He put on the pair of black military briefs and groaned at the constraint they placed on him. They fit, but he wasn't used to that type of underwear. He then placed on his chosen pair of urban digital tactical response pants. He chose that pair because it had so much he could do. Ten pockets and two were hidden. He had modified them using the internal knee pockets and placed the knee pads in them prior to putting them on. He then grabbed his long sleeved combat shirt and placed it on himself. It was black in the center, though the sleeves were the same camouflage as the pants. He tucked the excess length into the pants and grabbed the black nylon belt, securing both the pants and the shirt.

He sighed and looked down at himself before reaching for the half finger carbon fiber hard knuckle gloves he had chosen from the man's extensive armory. He placed them on and curled his hand into a fist, the material stretched with his hand, doing what it was designed to do. The padded palms meant it would give him a good grip on any weapon he wielded. He slid a black pair of socks on before quickly putting his black tactical combat boots on and securely tying the laces.

He slid the black OPC vest on over his shirt and immediately filled the three pockets with ammunition for his new chosen weapon. He put his new pistol's magazines in the two storage pouches and then grabbed his urban digital tactical response uniform shirt on and stuffed it in the large black backpack Mike said he should have. Mike went so far as to take his old backpack and throw it into Kip's room, of course, he let Lucas take his ammunition and put it in the new backpack. He slid on the Balaclava Mike had given him, apparently old world military guys liked skulls because Mike had about twenty different sizes of the one he gave Luke. He put on the backpack and finished his look with the pair of shades that were so dark they covered his eyes unless in heavy lighting. He attached the pistol holster to his belt and slid his Walther PK380 in it, and locked it in place. He did the same to his new combat knife's sheath, and slid the knife in it. He then readied his MR762A1 for travel by putting the strap around him and sliding the gun to his back.

"I love the world." He stated with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Mike looked at him. "Oh boy, you look like you mean business mate."

"Oh I mean business alright." Lucas responded in a serious tone. "Everything ready, Mike?"

The man nodded.

"See you at home." Lucas said before rushing up the steps.

_**BACK AT THE HOTEL...**_

Lucas sat in the shadows of his and Ellie's room. He had taken cover in the closet of the room so he could not be found out until he desired it. His entrance into the hotel was one of stealth, no one saw him.

Ellie entered their room, mumbling things to herself he wished he could hear, but it sounded like she was talking about him. She got on her hands and knees by the bed and reached under, pulling out her backpack. Placing it on the bed, she unzipped it and pulled out a large piece of black fabric with a red ribbon at the waistline.

"Won't he be happy to see me for dinner," She giggled to herself aloud. No one else was there. Or at least so she thought.

She walked back to the door and locked it, hoping to keep Lucas from entering while she got ready for her big surprise. As he watched her, he noticed what she was about to do. He was conflicted with watching, but once he saw her naked back save for the black strap going across it from her bra and her still in her shorts, he closed his eyes. It wasn't right to spy on her unless she wanted him to, but damn! Did he ever want to. But he had waited this long, and he could wait another hour or two.

Ellie hummed as she undressed the rest of her clothes and slipped on the dress, nodding as she looked down at herself. The dress was short. Very short. It came high on her thighs and it was strapless. Everything from her lower shoulder blade up was bare skin, with the front giving just enough to hint what was underneath. And she knew Joel would not be happy that she had picked this to wear around for dinner, but she wanted to impress her lover! She wanted him to suffer until she led him back to their room and order him to act slowly when removing her clothes.

"He's gonna love this," She smiled.

He decided to peek now.

Seeing she was dressed in the beautifully revealing dress, he slowly opened the closet door and stepped out, closing it silently. He turned around and looked at his beautiful lover before sneaking up on her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, revealing his camouflaged sleeves and gloved hands to her as he pulled her into his embrace. It would feel rough as he still had his vest on.

"You really are set on making these next few hours of restraint torture for me, aren't you?" He purred into her ear.

"Maybe," She purred back, turning around only to scream in his face and try to push the intruder out.

"Get away from me, you chicken shit!" She yelled, afraid for her life as she grabbed her switchblade off the bed, the blade clicking open. "You touch me, you die, fucker!"

Lucas laughed loudly as he got into a defensive stance, staring at her from a few feet away. "Well come on, I already touched you. Let's see what you got!" He challenged in a nearly perfect Scottish accent, his voice more guttural than it normally is.

Ellie took on the challenge, fearing for her life and what he intended to do to her. She was so close to her first time with Lucas, and she didn't want to lose it. Not like this.

She kicked at his face but he blocked it as she had hoped, and kicked his knee, making it pop loudly as he groaned in pain. It wasn't broken but it'd hurt for a few days at least. She took his distraction and slashed at his right shoulded, cutting deep enough to possibly need stitches. His FROG shirt would definitely need them.

When she swung for his throat he blocked it just in time, grabbing her wrist and tackling her to the ground, pinning her to it.

"You really..." He began to say, removing his sunglasses and balaclava, revealing it was him. "...Are becoming irresistible..." He finished, staying in the masked voice.

"No!" She started crying, his weight becoming familiar as total recall took over her mind, and she felt hands clench around her throat.

Ellie grasped at the nothing around her neck and her face started to turn red. It felt impossible to breathe and she coughed from the smell of fire and smoke. Her eyes dashed rapidly across the room, looking for the weapon just out of reach, but it was no longer there.

He saw that she was turning red and quickly got off of her. "Gah, fuck..." He said as he felt pain shoot through his leg. He rolled to her side before pulling her back and into his embrace.

"Ellie!" He said loudly in his normal voice, brushing her hair back. "Ellie! Snap out of it!"

He felt bad for sending her into this episode.

She coughed more, her breathing becoming abnormal, wheezing and coughing even more for a few minutes before she could finally take in air properly.

"Lucas!" She sobbed into his chest, holding him so tight that it almost felt like it could cave in his lungs. "He came back! An-an-and he tried to... to.."

She couldn't speak anymore, so she just sat in his arms, crying out every few minutes and then calming back down, only to do it again a little while later.

"No one came back, Ellie. If he did I would have personally delivered him to hell." He said, feeling the warm liquid continue to pour down his arm. His leg was also killing him, his world knew how to defend herself pretty well, that's for sure.

If he was not accustomed to pain in the way he was, he probably would have been killed by his lover without being able to stop her.

She nodded, trying to stand, but failed, falling back to her knees and then onto her side as she curled up into a ball, her sobs piercing the near empty room. "He's looking for me!" She cried out, her face turning pink again. "He's going to find me!"

"Ellie!" Lucas said loudly and firmly. "No one is looking for you, and even if someone was and found you, I would not let them get you!" He said, gently placing his shaking hand on her shoulder.

Winry burst through the door with Ish and Beth, their weapons out and ready to fire at whom they thought was a bandit. When they saw it was just Lucas and Ellie, they all lowered their weapons.

"Lucas, what's happened? Are you okay? You're bleeding." Ish said quickly, and Lucas simply shook his head.

"I'm fucking fine, she isn't though. She's having flashbacks or something." Lucas informed the three.

Winry nodded, "Beth, search the room. Ish, I don't want anyone coming in and bugging us. Lucas, go get yourself checked out." She turned her attention to the shaking redhead on the floor. "Ellie... can you hear or understand me?"

Lucas growled before getting up slowly, retrieving his mask and glasses before he began limping out the door, pushing passed his sister and Ish.

It wasn't long before Joel stood in the doorway, and he saw his girl in that fragile state again. He knew this all too well. The first two nights after it had happened had been the worst. He turned and walked to Lucas, pulling him into the neighboring room to talk with him, but not to condemn the boy. No, he needed to be told that it wasn't his fault, else he do something stupid.

"H-h-he's coming," Ellie whimpered, choking as her wind pipe started closing up on her again. "He's going to find... m-me..."

She scratched at her neck, her nails digging into the reddening skin.

As Lucas was put into the room he only snarled, "My arm is bleeding and my knee is fucked. Allow me to tend to my wounds."

Winry walked up to Ellie, taking her hands away from her neck so the girl didn't hurt herself. "Hey..." She said softly, pulling Ellie into as comforting of an embrace she could give. "No one is coming for you, I promise. Even if someone did, you have so many people here that would give their lives to protect you."

"HE was here! He pinned me down, and I couldn't find it! He had me!" Her voice was breaking, eyes becoming bloodshot. "Lucas scared him away, but he'll be back! He'll always come back!"

Beth returned to Winry. "There are no signs of a hasty exit, just as well there is no one else inside this room other than us. The only people here were Lucas and Ellie." She reported. Winry nodded and smiled at her briefly before going back to comforting Ellie.

"You hear that? No one was here, dear." Winry said softly.

Ellie nodded, shaking in fear, holding into her friend as she cried loudly, her terrified voice affecting everyone around her.

Joel sat Lucas down on the bed, clearly concerned for his girl, but he brought out his kit. "That's gonna need some stitchin'," He said, bringing out the alcohol and pad once again. 'Seems everyone likes stitches in this group,' He thought grimly.

"Tell me what happened." Instead of sounding mad like Lucas thought he would, his voice was low, and kept calm as he worked on fixing up the boy's arm first.

As soon as the pad reached Lucas' bleeding shoulder, the young man batted Joel's hand away before getting up quickly despite his wounded leg and walked out the door. He was not in the mood for talking, nor having someone else tend to his wound. He shut the door behind him as he left the room to slow the man down as long as possible. He limped down the steps and into the Lobby before leaving the hotel.

He saw the large shadow of the approaching Mike and his wares, but ignored him and stuck to the shadows. He was heading towards the mall in a path very difficult to follow if Joel was trailing him.

He placed the mask on and put his sunglasses in a pouch on his vest as he limped hurriedly towards the mall. His entire body language appeared to be pouring its rage out into the surrounding area.

Ellie had fallen asleep an hour later after the episode she had, but Joel was angry at himself as he had retreated to the back kitchen, breaking any glass he could find by smashing it into the wall across the room.

"God damnit!" He cursed, throwing another innocent piece of crystal at the wall. This was his fault. Everything was, and he felt as though he had disappointed everyone, especially Ellie.

Winry had passed out on the couch in the lobby with Beth, Ish had fallen asleep standing up as he leaned against the wall in the lobby, leaving Serena and Joel as the only two conscious beings in the hotel.

"You make a lot of noise when in a rage." Serena commented as she leaned in the doorway to the kitchen.

"The hell do you care?!" Joel snapped at the young girl. He was more than enraged. "It ain't really even your business anyway!"

He picked up a handful of broken glass, his fist clamping down on it, causing warm blood to squirt from it. He proceeded by throwing it at the wall, the shards turning into bits as the target was painted red will his own blood.

"Well, I care for multiple reasons. One being this group's leader is going to bleed himself dry if he doesn't stop needlessly cutting himself up." She said sternly. "And it is my problem when I have to worry about leadership change in my captor's group."

* * *

Lucas had lit a fire deep within the mall and put the cleanest piece of metal he could find into it, heating it up. As he sat by the fire, he stared into the flames until he saw glowing eyes in the dark, accompanied by snarling. The snarling continued until the beast revealed itself to be Kip. Lucas sighed loudly, "If you're going to eat me, just do it."

The beast did not, rather it walked up to him and began licking his wound, causing Lucas to gasp in pain and surprise. Once it was cleaned as best the wolf could, Kip backed away letting Lucas tend to his wound. The metal was burning hot now, and he grabbed it from the fire revealing the tip of it to be glowing. He took a rag from his medical kit and stuffed it in his mouth, biting down on it. Muffled screams filled the mall for several minutes. The agony of his flesh fusing to close his wound was intense, and then he had to pour alcohol on his freshly sealed wound afterwards to clean it. Then he had to bandage it. It was a painful process.

Once it was over, he continued staring into the flames breathing heavily. His heart was playing like the drums that played at the festival back at Harald's camp.

Kip finally returned and in his mouth he had packaged food and a canteen. He dropped it beside Lucas and nudged it towards him with his snout. It was no doubt Mike's.

* * *

Joel rolled his eyes at Serena before throwing a wine bottle against the wall, its contents splashing to the floor.

"You'd really hate it if Ish took control of this group then, wouldn'tcha?" He chuckled, almost evil-like. "Then you'd pay for your crimes against him an' Lucas an' Winry."

"No, because I rather like you." Serena replied with a loud sigh. "Unlike the others you truly care for everyone in the group, otherwise you wouldn't be trashing the kitchen."

"I do not know why you're doing this, or if you can even understand me... but thanks." Lucas whispered to the wolf before putting away his medical kit and taking out a cooking set Mike gave him with the backpack.

Joel couldn't help but laugh at the girl's words. "Serena, I'd have to say I rather like you too..." He looked at her with a dark smile. "You're good for a laugh when I take things too serious."

He drank from his whiskey bottle that was now nearly empty. So once he saw a thin liquid coating in the bottom, he too threw that at the poor wall that was taking so much abuse.

"Fine. You want to sit here and kill yourself, do it. If not and you find yourself wanting company, you know how to find me." Serena said annoyed before she turned and left the kitchen.

* * *

The meat sizzled on the small pan as it was getting heated over the fire. Both Lucas and Kip stared hungrily at the food. Lucas tore his gaze from the meat and looked at the wolf beside him, chuckling lightly.

"We can share." He said.

Lucas cut the meat in half and tossed it to his newly acquired friend. Was that beast his friend? Perhaps it was. At times, it felt like the only thing he could relate to was a wild animal. He shook such thoughts away as he began devouring his supper. Once finished he laid back on the floor, using his backpack as a pillow.

"You know, Kip, this world is more kind to the lone wolf." He stated and the wolf tilted its head at him as it made its way to his side. The masked man stared at the confused wolf, "What I mean is the less people you have around you, the less people you hurt."

Lucas closed his eyes as they began to burn. He listened to the silence.

* * *

Shaking his head upon hearing the truth in her words, Joel left the kitchen and saw part of his group in the lobby, surprising himself upon him finding them all still asleep. He groaned as his felt the blood still running from his hand.

He wrapped it up to slow the bleeding and retreated up to his room, which was right next to Serena's. Maybe she really did mean well, even if she did get the facts wrong about everyone not caring for him...

But what if they didn't? What if they all just felt sorry for the old man he was and just planned on voting for Ish or Winry to become the new leader of their group? To hell with it. They could take on that responsibility. It'd be doing him a favor.

He knocked on the girl's door from his room, just needing to be able to talk to someone while he tended to his own wounds for once.

After a few minutes the door was opened and he was greeted by Serena not wearing her pants. It appeared as if she was getting ready for bed.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hey," Joel mumbled, seeing her like that made him want to turn around to save himself the temptation. "Sorry, seems like you're goin' to sleep, so I won't bother you."

"Nah, I probably won't be getting much sleep tonight. Besides, I told you if you wanted company to come to me." She said, stopping him before he could try to leave.

"Alright," He said before entering her room and sitting on the right side of her bed so he could see out the window. He tried to set work to his still bleeding hand, but only being able to use one had proven itself difficult thus far.

"Damnit," He grumbled quietly to himself, trying not to bother her.

Serena saw him struggling with his wound and so she got on her knees and took his hand in hers gently, taking over for him. She began cleaning the excess blood off of his hand slowly and carefully, trying not to upset him too much.

"Thank you," Joel said, actually sounding very grateful for her help. "It was pretty stupid of me to let stress overtake me. I'm the leader of this group, an' I'm already fallin' apart at the first sign of strain... I can't let that happen again. An' I'm sorry for hurtin' your feelin's."

"Don't worry about it, Joel. I'm a strong woman and I know how stress can be. I'm sorry for being rude to you back at that house." She said softly, reaching for the alcohol. Once she got it, she got the rag wet with a little amount before wiping it across Joel's wounded hand.

"I deserved it," He flinched, then sighed at the feeling of the sting of the applicant. If it burned, he knew it would work. "I was a dick."

He watched her slow and careful movements. She reminded him of Ellie; How she'd always take care of him when he got hurt. But now that she had Lucas, Joel had to tend to himself now, and he was getting lonely without someone to share his bed with or wake up next to in the morning.

"I've had a lot worse, and you weren't as bad as Ish." She said with a chuckle before setting the rag down and beginning to bandage his hand. "You're a great man, in more than one way."

He scoffed at her words. "Everyone says that. What I need is a good night's sleep an' a vodka in the mornin'."

He stayed silent for the rest of the duration of his patching up, closing his eyes and thinking of Winry... the girl he wanted to make his to protect. She had told him that he was on her mind just as she was on his, but she never said she wanted him to protect her, or that she wanted her to be his responsibility to protect. So he decided to let her be and leave her to her thoughts.

But in truth, tonight would have been the night he would have gone to her room to sleep on the floor and just listen to her as she slept. He missed the sound of Ellie's breathing throughout the night, and he knew that he most likely would never get that sensation again. Not from her at least.

"And done." Serena said happily. She sat the bandages down and stood up. "Having issues sleeping lately?" She asked.

"You can read minds as well?" He chuckled as he laid back, shaking his head. "Or am I bein' that obvious? Or do I look that obvious?"

"A mix between being and looking." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "So, why are you having difficulties?" She asked.

"Ah..." Joel looked past her in thought for a moment, but decided that it'd be no use to anyone to lie. "Me an' Ellie would sleep right next to each other almost the entire time we traveled together, an' it weren't nothin' sexual when we slept together... I guess I just miss her company. But fuck it, she's got Lucas, as soon as he comes back. Never leavin' her my ass. He left at the worst possible time! She needs him to hold her and comfort her, an' he's poutin' 'cause he tripped somethin' that ain't even his fault!"

"The thing with Lucas is... though you think he may have left... You just don't see him. Also, if you wish you can spend the night with me..." She said, her words were soft.

He gave her a look, but said nothing about her offer. "Ellie needs him, an' I should go look for him soon. I can bet where he went, an' his blood will be none too hard to follow anyway."

"When he becomes one with the shadows, it is best to leave him be. Give him at least until the morning before you go searching." Serena warned.

It was very much honest advice. When Lucas didn't want to be seen, it was for a reason.

"What if Ellie cries out in the night for him and he ain't there?" He took on that fatherly tone again, and it actually made him seem sweet to her. "What do I tell her then?"

"That he's always there." She responded rather quickly.

He shrugged. "I better be goin'. It's gettin' late an' I should at least be there to support her if she wakes up."

"Are you sure you can't stay here?" She asked him, a tone in her voice that Joel could compare with desire.

He shook his head again, smiling at her. "You don't want this ol' man. Too grey for your taste, I can tell you that."

"You don't know what I want, or what my tastes are, then." She purred.

"W-What? 'Cuse me?"

Where was this girl coming off of all of a sudden? She was either very serious about wanting him or she was desperate enough to get relief from him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, hoping for this to be just a fucked-up dream, but when he removed his hands, there she was; standing in front of him and wanting to give herself to him.

"You heard me, I'll be yours whenever, and for however long you wish it." She purred again, completing it with a smirk as she stared into his eyes.

His mind raced and his body was responsive to her tempting words, hands moving against his will to a place on either side of her hips. His thumbs moving in little circular motions at the waistline of her underwear. God, he wanted this, but he held back from it as long as he could, just feeling the burning sensations her skin gave him. He wanted to move, but he also felt couldn't bring himself to leave her. She was becoming addicting to his touch, and his eyes roamed her naked legs. God, did he ever want to.

_But it wasn't her skin..._

She smirked as she made her move, getting on the man's lap, straddling him. She looked at him, her long dirty blonde hair covering her face briefly. She brushed the hair away with her hands to one side and Joel saw her beautiful bluish green eyes. The slightly tanned girl smiled at him.

"I want you..." She whispered.

At first, he was slow to respond, but his hands made their way down to her mid-thigh and the back up, making slow rubbing motions. He leaned forward to nibble on her chin, and heard the sound she made in response to this. His hips worked at there own will, thrusting up into her once, before he had to calm himself. It wasn't right, damnit!

She slowly began grinding herself against his lap, moaning as she did. It wasn't hard to tell he wanted this, and she most definitely wanted him. Whatever hope he had of calming himself down was destroyed by her moving body.

He groaned in a husky tone, his hands moving to snake around her upper thighs to gasp her well-formed ass, which caused her to let out a sound of pure pleasure in a sharp gasp to his touch. He nudged the collar of her shirt over and bit down on her shoulder, sucking at the tender skin after he did so.

It was getting hot for him, and usually he'd at least have his shirt off by now, but his restraint was dwindling, and it wouldn't be much longer to be completely taken by the lust that coated his eyes as he breathed in Serena's scent.

_But it wasn't her scent..._

Serena moaned as he began sucking on her skin. She tilted her head to plant kisses on his neck whilst still grinding against him.

* * *

Lucas watched Ellie sleep from the darkness of the room, his wolf friend sitting beside him. Mike had granted Lucas the ability to take Kip wherever he wanted in the town as the wolf seemed to share a bond with him.

Winry and the others in the lobby had awoken by the time Lucas returned, and they were all talking with Mike. They were trading with him, and just keeping him company.

* * *

Serena pushed Joel back with a smile. "I want you to take me..." She said as she kissed his chest.

He rolled them over and pushed his still jean clad arousal into her hard, hearing her moan even louder than her previous sounds of pleasure. He brought his mouth to crash down on hers, his tongue granting itself access to it as soon as she had opened it and overpowered her tongue with ease, tasting every inch of her mouth. His hand had grabbed her right breast which was only concealed by her thin shirt, her sounds of ecstasy were torture to his ears.

_But it wasn't her mouth he tasted..._

She pushed up against him, she wanted him so much that she was beginning to burn. Without saying a word she reached down between them and grasped onto the bulge in his pants. At first it shocked Joel, but shock turned to pleasure as she began to rub it.

As he felt it becoming too much for him to bare, he lifted her shirt over her head, taking in the view of the lightly tanned tone of skin, and the beauty of her upper portion of her body completely naked to him.

_But it wasn't her body he wanted to see..._

It wasn't anything he wanted, and he finally found the reasoning to get off of the now dazed Serena.

It wasn't _HER_ skin, it wasn't _HER_ touch. It wasn't _HER _scent, it wasn't _HER_ taste, it wasn't _HER_ mouth, and it wasn't _HER_ body! It wasn't Winry!

He made for the door and closed it behind him, shaking his head in regret and disgust at himself. Had he had a good enough reason to go through with it? Damn right he did. But he felt as though he had been cheating on Winry, even though they had not even officially confirmed that they were anything other than attracted to one another, with the acception of Joel telling her that he wanted her to be HIS to protect.

He washed his mouth out of the taste of the girl who was most likely ready to commit murder since she was left feeling that high off of him, but he couldn't help it. He needed Winry. She was more to him than just a fuck buddy. She was his anchor now. His lighthouse to keep him from running aground.

Once free of the flavor the oh-so-tempting girl, he made his way down to the lobby, finding Winry with a few of the others in the group talking with Mike.

Joel walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her with the most loving kiss he could ever give. It was firm, yet soft. Passionate yet slow. He didn't want to scare her off, but he HAD to do this. He needed her to see that he needed her to just be there. He didn't care if they never even made intimate contact. All he cared about was her feelings, and he wanted to let her know that he cherished her for just being her.

The girl grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Joel. Ish and Beth watched in shock that turned into happiness for their friends. 'Young love...' Ish thought with a mental laugh.

"So the stranger does have a woman!" Mike said before letting out a hissing laugh.

Lucas continued watching over Ellie as she slept. Thoughts burned through his mind. Kip let out a snarling warning to the puppy in front of him.

Joel pulled away with much hesitance. He didn't want the kiss to end or break the spell between them, but they both needed to come up for air. He pulled back only an inch, his chest heaved as he looked into her beautiful blued eyes that were shining like stars.

"I finally found the strength," He whispered, pausing to take in a breathe to calm his nerves, but to no such luck. He pulled her tighter into his embrace, being careful not to crush her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "To tell you that I...love you... an' I can't survive without you. We can take this as slow as you need or want, but I need you to know that."

"Y-You really mean that?" She asked with a shaky voice. She was on the verge of tears.

"I promise," He looked her right in the eyes, his own expression melting at the sight of her. "I will be here for you no matter what. I meant what I said earlier. I want you to be mine to protect."

"I... I love you too..." She said, a tear running down her face. Everyone in the lobby 'aww'd them, even Mike. Especially Mike.


	30. Chapter 30 - Hold Me Close

**Hey, guys and girls! Sorry about the huge fucking delay to the story, but as usual, my laptop said "fuck you" and stopped connecting the the internet, hence fourth, I was unable to upload any new chapters 9_9 Anyway, thank you all for being so patient and I hope you all enjoy this new hot and spicy chapter ;) WARNING: Incoming Sex Scene. If it ain't your cup of tea, wait for the next chapter, 'cause that is all this one is about :P**

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

****

Ellie cried out from her fitful sleep, tears rolling down her face. "Lucas!" She thought that she was alone in this dark room.

Maybe he was just a dream. Maybe everything was and she was actually still in the Boston QZ. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked in the bed, knees pulled tightly to her chest.

The wolf's snarling continued in the dark. "I am here." Lucas said from the same place the snarling was coming from. He didn't dare touch her, not after what had happened.

"Lucas..." She begged, her voice matching one of a broken and tortured child. "Hold me... Please..."

"I-I..." He began before stopping himself.

He hesitantly walked to the bed and took off his mask, placing it in his pocket. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, groaning lightly as pressure was put on his shoulder. Kip had followed him onto the bed and Ellie could feel a weight on her legs as the wolf laid down.

"It's not your fault," She mumbled, her breathing calming down as she felt safe in his arms, holding him tightly. She had cried all her tears and used a lot of her voice in her sobs if misery.

"Yes, it is." He said grimly. He smelled like smoke, metal, and steak from his experience in the mall.

She felt like crying again. He was being too hard on himself for something that WASN'T his fault.

She moved his hand to caress her thigh as she looked up at him, a weak smile becoming just a little stronger. "It's not..." She chuckled as her voice cracked.

"I was the one who set you off." He stated with a sigh.

As Killjoy tried hopping up on the bed, Ellie felt her leg vibrate as Kip snarled at him again.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, finally paying attention to the big animal at the end of her bed. "Be nice to him," She told Kip in a warning tone. "He's MY dog, and I'll shoot you if you hurt him."

She turned her attention back to her lover. "Lucas... you didn't do it. You didn't know it would happen. You just wanted to joke around and set it off by accident."

Lucas said nothing and Kip didn't stop snarling, he simply crawled behind Lucas.

"Luke..." She hummed his name as best she could as she moved his hand to her inner thigh. "You... still hungry?"

"I..." He muttered, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "...why do you ask?" He asked curiously, hoping to find out what she wanted. Something about her question seemed off to him.

Her tired look soon left and she her throat felt clearer again as she spoke. "I want you to... show me what it's like... to do what we've been planning all day together..."

She felt embarrassed to ask him directly. It was a touchy subject for him more than likely, but she wanted to make love with him. She thought it might free her to have memories of him on top of her rather than... She shook off those thoughts again, paying attention to his warm hand on her leg. "Please?"

He kissed her neck gently. "Are you sure that is what you want?" He asked.

He didn't think she would be up to it after what happened earlier that night. He knew he wasn't, what with his wounded knee and shoulder. However, if his lover wanted it he would give it.

"Do you want to do it?" She asked, her hand stopping to rest for a second on his burned scar. "Fuck, Lucas... I'm soooo sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you."

She pulled her hand from the fresh wound, knowing it probably hurt him.

Her hand on his wound hurt him indeed, but not nearly as much as it hurt to originally close it. "I want to do it if you want to." He told her softly. "And you didn't hurt me." He said, though it was a lie he meant it. He has had worse, and for reasons that hurt. Accidents were not among such reasons.

"I need his hands off of me..." She whimpered, running her hands through his hair as he kissed her neck. "I want to feel you instead. I need to feel you." She let him think for a moment before continuing to speak to him. "Even if you don't want to, can you wash up? The smell of smoke and fire bothers me... I'm sorry, I know it's stupid... but it really does..."

"Sure." He said as he got up and limped to the bathroom.

Once inside he turned on the light and took his backpack off. He sat it down with a thud, most of it was ammunition, some of it was things he gathered on his way to the mall. He opened the pack and opened it, pulling the grey sweatpants from it and setting it on the sink before standing up and getting undressed. He then hopped in the shower, turning on the cold water as he was dreading anything warm running on his shoulder. He washed himself with soap, the entire shower only took about five minutes as he didn't see the point in staying in too long.

Once done and dry, he shrugged and put the sweatpants on, and placed the other clothes in his backpack. He walked out of the bathroom carrying his backpack in one hand, his vest and pistol in the other.

The lamp next to their bed was dim, but he could see her sitting up, watching him with unwavering and seemingly glowing green eyes. She patted the bed beside her and waited for him to walk over to her. She saw him fighting a limp and sighed loudly.

"Lucas," She said, chuckling at the sight of the poor boy. "You're not up for this, and that's okay. I should take a look at your wounds. After all, I am the one who gave them to you."

"Not up to it? I've been through worse pain than this." Lucas stated as he sat the backpack down on his side of the bed. He loaded the pistol, turned the safety on, and then sat it on the table on his side. "And my wounds are already tended to. It is only a matter of time and cleaning daily, now."

"Well," 'Doctor' Ellie said, pulling out a small needle that she had hidden in the nightstand drawer beside the bed. "I have a little bit of light pain relief for your leg. I hope you don't shy away from a little needle."

"Your presence is the only pain relief I need." He said with a chuckle as he threw himself onto the bed. Kip was now chasing Killjoy around the room, whether it was just for play or toying with his prey, that was known only to him.

"All the same," She said before pulling up one of his pant legs and sticking him with the tiny piece of metal, only to take it out after releasing its contents. "There." She nodded at her work and discarded the empty syringe back in the drawer. She then rolled playfully on top of him still under the covers, her body flat against his.

"How's the restraint holding up?" Ellie whispered teasingly, nipping at his earlobe. She'd be damned if that episode earlier would control her destiny and her happiness.

He laughed. "Keep this up and I might lose it completely." He warned as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Good. I'm getting tired of this constricting clothing."

She ran her hands down his chest, dragging her nails lightly as they followed her soft palms. She felt every stitch, every scar, every muscle, and she let out a tiny sound of pleasure into his ear. She loved every bit of him, and he'd find out just how much she did tonight.

He sat there for a few seconds before leaning up and kissing her. Inside his mind waged a mental war. Should he come up with an excuse? No it was too late for that. What if he hurts her? His mind was literally a warzone of "what if's" and "should I's", all whilst he held on to his last bit of restraint. What ever war was being fought within him, it was not going to last much longer and his body would take over for him if it needed to. It ached for her, wanted her, but his mind wouldn't let it get what it wanted.

Ellie ground herself slowly, agonizingly into him, feeling him at the 'v' of her legs as she straddled him. She moaned his name directly into his ear, whispering things his body wanted to hear.

"I swear, Lucas," She said as she pushed her hips into his again, this time with a little more force. "I want you just as bad as you want me... All you gotta do is take me... just try not to start too fast, 'kay, Lukester?"

"Mmm... I'll take my time." He said before rolling over and on top of her slowly, and gently as to not set another episode off. She had plenty of space if she needed to move. He smiled before kissing her neck gently.

Ellie wriggled underneath him, trying to get comfortable but to no such luck. "I'm gonna pay for making you wait all day, aren't I?" She asked with cute eyes and an equally cute tone to match.

She couldn't help but lift her hips back up to his, needing to feel him close again. She kept her hands in his hair as his hot breathe on her neck made the hair on the back of it stand, goosebumps of excitement filling every fiber of her being.

"Actually." He said as he stopped moving all together. "I don't want to ruin your pretty dress... don't want your dress you looked so hard for to get shredded now do we...?" He mumbled. It was the truth. The only way he knew how to take the dress off in his increasingly clouded mind was by ripping it off of her. If she wished it he would, if she didn't he would get off so it could be removed.

"Up," She chuckled. When he backed off of her, instead of taking off her dress for him, she stood by the bed, turning her back to him so he could see the tiny zipper that kept the 'inviting' clothing from falling.

"Go ahead," She giggled, her face turning bright red as she brought her hand to her mouth to bite on one her fingernails. She knew he'd have a hard time getting a hold of the even smaller clip at the top of her dress to come undone, but she had faith he wouldn't tear in from its place.

He fought to grab the zipper with his fingers. He groaned in annoyance, but once he finally got a hold of it, he sighed in relief. Once he saw the skin of her back, he couldn't help himself so he leaned in and planted a few kisses on the newly exposed skin. He soon reached the clip and struggled with it, the temptation to just rip the dress off of her was high. Though he said nothing. After a few seconds, he finally unclipped it and smiled at the accomplishment.

Ellie allowed the piece of clothing to fall to the floor by itself, and Lucas was greeted by her naked back. The only thing that remained on her pale and slender body was a pair of black panties. She crossed her arms over her small breasts before she turned around, shy to show him any more of her. She looked him in the eyes, but couldn't hold his gaze, the features on her face going an even brighter color of crimson. She felt like she could never measure up to what he hoped from her, and she shook from the adrenaline and fear of being rejected.

He smiled as he saw her, his eyes not able to be torn from the view of her body. He slowly approached her, turning her head so that she was looking directly at him as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft, yet strong kiss.

Once he broke away from the kiss he looked her in the eyes, "There's nothing to be worried about, love. You are beautiful."

She nodded, hesitantly removing her arms from her chest and took his hands in hers. He could feel her shaking, and she watched him as he drank in the sight of her.

"T-Thanks..." She said quietly. She was starting to feel dizzy, almost drunk, and she knew the feeling well by now. She gave only the slightest of nods to him, giving him her permission to do what ever he wanted.

He kissed her neck at first, his hand finding its place on her thigh. When he removed his lips from her neck he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His hand began to wander closer to her covered privates, he was dragging it out to not only make it slow torture for her, but himself. The calm before the storm began.

"Lucas," She whispered. She wanted him, and she wanted him now!

Her hand snaked down his abdomen and to the waistline of his sweatpants, while her other hand stopped his hand just short of it's desired destination, teasing him back. If he wanted to play this game, she'd play it back.

"Lucas..."

"Ellie..." He groaned as he repeated her actions with a devilish grin.

Before she could react to his rapidly approaching hand, it soon found its way inside her underwear. Without hesitation his hand met with his target and he began to rub her slowly, gently, as if asking for approval whilst also slowly making her increasing desire torture her.

"Lucas!" Her tone went high at the sensations his hand gave her, and she had to bite back a squeal of delight. "I need you!"

She thrust her hips into his, then proceeded to grind into him. "For fuck's sake! You have my permission to take me! I can't stand it any longer!"

Ellie crushed her lips into Lucas', forcing her tongue past them and sought entrance to his mouth, more impatient and driven by lust than ever. Those words were all he needed to hear. He let most of his restraint go, and took her to the bed. Once she was on her back he leaned onto the bed, grabbing onto her panties and removing them rather quickly.

She was fully naked in front of him and his mind kicked back in. 'Do not go all out on her, you don't want to break her.' His thoughts growled at him.

He slowly removed his sweatpants revealing his entire body to her, revealing his erect member that was demanding her. He slid onto the bed so he was on top of her. He was staring straight into her eyes.

"I am yours to command." He said, his voice dripping with lust. 'If I can have that much control...' He thought to himself.

She felt so small when her eyes gazed upon his body as a whole. 'Fuck, how am I gonna do this?' She thought to herself, shrugging her shoulders. 'He's probably done this a million times, and I won't know shit!'

"Just..." She started almost silently, uttering her words as if afraid. And she had to admit, she did feel a little intimidated by him. She decided to speak her mind. "Make love to me. Hold me close... I know you've probably done this before, but I just want to feel like I'm everything you want..."

He did just as she asked and held her close. He kissed her briefly before he stared deep into her eyes. This was really going to happen.

"You are my first, and you are everything I want." He said softly before slowly lining himself up, preparing to truly begin.

"Oh, shit..." She said aloud, looking down to see it happening.

Weeks and weeks of waiting for this(granted, she did want it from someone else at first), and it was finally coming true! She'd know what everyone was talking about and what it truly felt like.

"Ohshit,ohshit,ohshit!" At first the feeling of him just touching her at her entrance made her want to thrust up into him and take it, but the books she had read had warned her not to.

So she let him ease both of them into it, and she was glad she hadn't gone crazy with the first sensations. "Fuck!" She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from under his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

She almost bit through the skin of his shoulder as the pain made her want to cry at first as her body slowly made room to accommodate for his length as it tore through her virginity, allowing the pain to start subsiding, and she was able to stop herself from causing his flesh to bleed where her teeth had sunk in.

He let out moans as he slowly experienced what it felt like to be inside her. When she bit down on his good shoulder he let out a small groan, but ultimately pleasure drowned out every other feeling he had save for love. He knew Ellie was in pain, after all, it was her first time. It made him feel even more connected to her than before, she trusted him with her virginity and to Lucas that was no small act. He also knew that the pain she was experiencing was temporary. He felt the need to comfort her.

"The pain will die down before you know it, then the pleasure take over." He whispered in her ear softly. She was still biting him, and he knew she was watching herself. If she needed, he would let her bite down harder. It'd be but another mark indicating he is hers.

Ellie pulled her mouth from his shoulder and let out the breath she had been holding since he had started his decent. Knowing full well before going into this that she was going to experience a great discomfort didn't exactly prepare one such as herself for this. But if Ellie was nothing else, she was determined.

She nodded knowingly when she heard his words. They had been at a stand still for a few moments now and the pain subsided just as he promised within another minute or so. She gently leaned up to kiss him for being patient with her.

"You can move now," She said, breathing heavily but less stressed. "Fuck, I'm glad I don't have to go through that again..."

She then put her forehead to his, bringing her arms from his back to wrap them securely around the back of his neck, kissing him with the same kiss she had just given him, but this time holding on to him longer. It wasn't fancy, or passionate or even what people would call that romantic. It was just a simple hold she had on his lips. It was her way of thanking him for being gentle with her.

To give him the push and the proof he needed that she was ready, she pushed up into him with her hips to meet his, flinching at the little pinch of pain she still felt inside. But it would go away completely. She was confident it would.

He kissed her before he began thrusting into her, slow at first, though slowly increasing in speed as time went on. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before, as he too was a virgin up until now. He had heard how great this type of pleasure felt by the Clansmen, but despite being offered plenty of free women, he always declined, sometimes accepting just to get them out of their unpleasant situations.

Now that he had discovered this form of pleasure with his lover, he feared his restraint towards her nearly constant taunts may be weakened. He just hoped such things would not interfere with his mind too much.

Ellie moaned with each new sensation finally being met. By now all pain had left and had been replaced by unimaginable pleasure with every thrust into her sending a ripple affect through her entire body, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her vision became hazy with lust for her beloved. God, those new feelings were too much to deny, and she had to meet him with each thrust of his hips into hers.

"Fuck!" She moaned out louder than she had wanted to, and her face became that bright red that Lucas loved to see. "Ooooh, Harder!" She urged him on, loving every bit of this. Every bit of him.

Though she couldn't deny that she didn't want to leave their room for a week, this wasn't just sex to her. No, it was more than that. She had decided to completely trust him this very night, giving him everything she had. Most would question how fast her and Lucas' relationship had grown, and even she had to admit, she thought it might have happened a little fast, but it had caught her off guard just as fast. What was supposed to be a way of helping a young man heal while he searched for his big sister had become the key to their meeting, and ultimately, their bond to love one another. And fuck, did she love him.

Her giggles at how they had just so happened to meet were downed out by her lover's growls and groans of pure pleasure. Her own sounds of ecstasy were getting louder, filling the room and she felt the heat in the pit of her belly that felt like coils slowly tightening around him. Fuck, she wanted this.

"Ah! Don't hold back," It was hard for her to utter the words to encourage him, but he had no intention of stopping. Not this far in. "Don't you fucking dare!"

Her kisses were fierce and undeniable, each one fueled the two, edging them closer and closer to a glorious release.

He was now driving himself into her as hard and as fast as he could without breaking her. The bed was slamming against the wall it was up against, Joel's wall, and Lucas was letting out roars of pleasure when he was not busy kissing his lover. No doubt most, if not all of their group was hearing their lovemaking at this point. They were likely to be sore tomorrow.

Lucas finally lost all restraint and he was acting on his instincts. He felt himself slowly starting to get close to his climax, though it was still a ways away.

While she may have been enjoying this just as much as him, Ellie was still holding out as long as she could. She was always competitive, especially around boys, but she was also losing all control she had, and her nails dug into the skin in his back as they dragged down it, reacting to the force of him thrusting deep inside of her. Fuck, she loved it.

She was soon lost in a bone shaking orgasm as she clenched around him. "Lucas!" She cried out, throwing her head back as the world spun around and she saw stars. It was the best kind of shock she had ever come to know.

He groaned, between her vaginal walls closing tightly around his member and the juices that flowed from her, he could not keep his own orgasm contained. With a final thrust sending him as deep as he could inside of her pussy, he too clenched up and roared as he released his seed deep inside of her. He sat there, breathing heavily as he looked down at her. They were both still connected as he had not yet pulled himself out of her, and he rocked into very slowly for another few moments whilst she was still slowly

His mind was temporarily numbed, as was his body. All he could do was stare down at her and be happy at the extreme pleasure they had given each other. The exhaustion not quite reaching him yet.

Ellie's legs fell to the bed with a light thud, her own exhaustion kicking in. She kept her arms losely around his neck and found that she rather liked him still inside as they both came off the high they had just experienced moments ago.

"If I could just lay here with you on top of me for the rest of my life," She mumbled happily and tiredly, giving him a lazy but loving kiss, "I would be the happiest girl alive... I love you, Lucas."

He grinned into the kiss before he felt his arms shake. Exhaustion had found him.

"If I could be on top of you for that long..." He said before pulling out of her and rolling onto the bed next to her, "...I would." He finished as he closed his eyes, but not before pulling her closer to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**OMFG I'm so fucking sorry for the long delay! My computer went completely down and all of my files were on it, but it's working again and I will be uploading a lot either Sunday(tomorrow) or Monday. It will take quite a while to get all the backed up chapters uploaded, but I must thank all of you for sticking around for this long :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will hopefully see you in many more to come!**

* * *

Joel finally pulled away from the tight hold he had on Winry, relieved that she hadn't freaked out and overjoyed that she had felt the same as he felt about her. It was so fast. Their relationship was almost as fast as Ellie and Lucas', but Joel knew that they'd both need a little time before they moved on to more... intimate relations. And he was just fine with that, unless she so asked him to do otherwise.

He remained close to her while hw gave Mike a list of things he needed and left Ish to decide what to trade for them. "I'm goin' to bed," He said softly to the cloaked woman in front of him.

He didn't want to let go of her, for fear of her disappearing before him. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. But if she wanted some space and time to think, he'd gladly let her have what she wished.

"I see... okay." She said softly, "I will see you tomorrow."

She boosted herself up with her toes and gave him a quick, more confident kiss before turning back to Mike. "Alright, I'll see you lot tomorrow. I'm passing out." Ish informed them all tiredly as he made his way to the stairs at a snail's pace.

Beth had simply walked back to the couch and passed out, leaving Mike and Winry to discuss business.

Joel walked just in front of Ish, not going much faster than the masked man.

"You're okay with that, right?" He asked, scratching his beard.

He really didn't care if the others didn't like it, but it would definitely help if they did. He truthfully hadn't been paying attention to anyone except for Winry when he had kissed her and told her what his heart desperately wanted to.

"I'm chill with it, you hurt her though and I may have to have Lucas skin you alive, slowly and with far worse things than salt." Ish stated in a sluggish tone matching his body's movements.

Once at the top of the steps he parted from Joel and headed down to his room. Winry had been thinking about what she wanted to do. Go back to her room and sleep? Go to Joel's room to cuddle and maybe sleep? Something about his presence made her feel safer than when she was alone.

"My sniper rifles are well-built. I have some beautiful ones that come with two sights. 'Up close and personal' and 'Hello, you're dead.' Would you like to try some of them out in the morning?" Mike asked her and she simply nodded in response.

"Y-Yes, that'd be great, thank you. I should head to bed too. Good night, Mike." She said and the man bowed at her before walking over to a chair.

Winry turned and headed for the steps Joel and Ish had already ascended. What was she going to do? Risk Joel getting mad at her appearing at his door, or be alone tonight?

Joel walked through his bedroom door and let it close almost all the way, one of his boots acting as a stopper so he didn't have to keep unlocking it to get in. Sitting on his bed with a grown, he threw his shirt off and kicked off his boots, before laying down on the bed in his otherwise empty room. It had been too long since he had slept in such a comfortable place, but he he still felt lonely.

He licked his dry lips after closing his eyes and instantly regretted it. Winry's distinct flavor was upon them and he turned over on his stomach to bury his face in the pillow behing his head. He hadn't even had the chance to take a shower yet, so he figured a quick one was all he needed.

Five minutes later and red toned skin paired with damp hair he was as clean as he had ever been in the past nine months. And did it ever feel good. He laid back down on his bed and tried to will himslef to sleep, but it denied him once again.

The route of normal had been broken. He no longer had Ellie to sleep next to him and comfort him with her shallow breathes as she preshed herself into him, sharing each others warmth. He sighed, rolling to face the crack of light peeking through the door and closed his eyes.

When Winry reached the top of the steps, she had a decision to make. She looked in the direction of her room, then at Joel's. 'Fuck it...' She thought to herself as she quietly walked towards the man's room.

When she got there she saw the door was cracked open, and she took advantage of this by silently slipping inside the room. She looked at the unaware man before slowly making her way to the bed and crawling on top of the sheets slowly, laying next to him, but with a few inches between them. He was no doubt aware of her presence now, and she knew she only had a few brief seconds to rethink her choice, not that it would do her any good. She was already trapped with her choice, no matter how much rethinking she did.

She let out a quiet sigh and hoped that he would be okay with her as a visitor who did not even knock.

He smiled without even opening his eyes as soon as he had heard her light footsteps towards him. He may have been an old man, but hearing was one of his best abilities, even with all of the extensive stealth training this girl may have had.

He lifted his arm up a few moments after she had crawled into his bed and his smile never left his face as he spoke.

"Make yourself comfortable," He chuckled happily.

"T-Thank you... for not being mad." She said quietly as she looked at him.

She was confused as to how he was not mad at her, she had entered his room without asking his permission, crawled into his bed without asking for permission. Was it possible he actually wanted her there? Most people shunned her presence, and her past 'hosts' abused her and made her hesitant towards people as well as made her think of herself as some form of outcast or monster. She sighed as these thoughts ran through her mind, Joel was a good man, of course he would be okay with her presence. More to the point, he told her he loved her. He was the only one to say that save for her family which was mostly dead, except for her younger brother and her.

"Thank you," He said softly. He was happy to have someone to have someone back in his life. "Sleep ain't been easy to come by since Ellie is now with someone else. I got a little used to havin' a companion by my side every night, I guess."

He lifted the covers, offering her a warmer place beside him, if she so wanted. If not, he was completely fine with it. Hearing another person's breathing would help his body calm at the familiar feeling of normalilty.

She smiled at him as she crawled under the covers and closer to him slowly, putting an arm around him. It appeared she was getting the cuddles she wanted, and he wasn't even mad at her for it.

"I was starting to judge why I kept on going... maybe now I'll have a stronger reason." She said to him quietly.

The journey her and her brother had was a tiring one. When she was captured she began doubting her life, why she even bothered to continue living. Sure, there was her brother, but he was old enough and smart enough to live without her. She had no reason to continue on aside from him, but now that she met Joel, perhaps she has a new reason. She smiled at the thought.

His eyes read sadness upon hearing her first sentence. He didn't like that she had thought of just giving up, though he completely understood why. It just sadenned him that she had gone through what she had. If he could walk to hell just to torment the ones who had crushed her, he would.

"I won't let you go," He promised, wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her close. "I swear on my life I'll protect you."

He meant every word. He wasn't quite sure how he had fallen for her so quickly, but it happened, and here they were. Nothing could stop him now from keeping her safe in his arms. If any danger even came within shouting distance of her he'd kill them before they could do any harm to her. He would remain by her side unless she wanted otherwise.

Joel leaned forward just an inch and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, his beard tickling her as he did. Maybe he needed to shave? Who knew. He definitely needed to at least trim it again. He hadn't in a week or so, and he decided he'd ask her what she thought tomorrow.

She giggled quietly as she felt his beard, she liked it and thought it made him very attractive. She then heard the sound of water being ran in the room next to them and sighed as she closed her eyes. Between Joel's breathing and the sound of water, she thought she'd be able to fall asleep rather quickly. Joel's warmth and presence only made her more comfortable and relaxed.

He felt the same as she, and he fought to keep his heavy eyes open, just so he could watch her for a few more minutes, but it was a losing battle, and it was only a matter of time before his exaustion took over.

But just before his body finally gave into the darkness of slumber, banging on the other side of the wall ripped him from his calm state, leaving him stunned.

"The hell...?" He mumbled to himself, trying not to disturb the woman most likely sleeping as she snuggled into his chest.

It soon became evident as to what was going on in the other room. He heard Ellie's moans and Lucas' right along with her. He hoped that Winry didn't wake to this. It was bad enough that he had to endure the sounds by himself.

Unlike what he had hoped for, Winry was awake along with him and tried burying her face to block the sounds out. No such luck, as the banging seemed to get louder and more frequent. Between the growls, moans, groans, and roars of their neighbors she sighed loudly, her sleep would be nonexistant or delayed.

Joel rolled his eyes and pressed the side of his face into his pillow, trying to force sleep upon him, but it was no use. They'd have to wait out until their fellow survivors would stop. He prayed that would be soon.

"Tomorrow night," He chuckled, looking down at Winry's annoyed and red face. "I'm sneakin' in your room."

"Why don't we just go there now?" Winry asked him curiously, still trying to block out the sounds of her brother and his lover.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He got up and headed out of his room, taking Winry's hand in his and tangling his fingers with hers.

As the past the 'disturbing' room of their neighbors, Ellie let out a scream. "Lucas!"

He felt bad for Ish and Susan, since they were the room to the other side of the young lovers' wall. He wondered what the masked man would have to say to the couple tomorrow about the noise...

"I'll take you up on that offer." He got up and headed out of his room, taking Winry's hand in his and tangling his fingers with hers.

As the past the 'disturbing' room of their neighbors, Ellie let out a scream. "Lucas!"

He felt bad for Ish and Susan, since they were the room to the other side of the young lovers' wall. He wondered what the masked man would have to say to the couple tomorrow about the noise...

She opened the door to her room and quickly rushed, jumping on the bed. It looked like she was hugging it, and she was. It was a funny sight to Joel, but she was really excited to be in the peace and quiet of her room.

He closed the door and was about to lock it out of habit, but stopped himself. This was her room and he knew it might set off a few alarms, so Joel left it unlocked and slowly made his way to the one he cared so much for, crouching next to the bed to see her peeking at him with one happy and relieved eye since half her face was buried in the thick and soft blankets.

He couldn't keep back the low laugh he had at the sight. She was still a kid in some ways, and he was more than overjoyed to see a flame of happiness in her. It wasn't completely destroyed, and he'd cherish this memory as long as he lived.

She realised how childish she must have looked, so she stopped embracing her bed and scooted over to make room for Joel, ready to embrace him instead. Despite them saying they loved each other, she was still cautious of him and was somewhat distant in ways. Though there was one thing she couldn't deny, and that was how good it felt to be in his presence. They only really knew each other for a day, but he said he wanted to protect her and so she'd give him a chance.

He laid down in the bed, letting out a groan of contentment at the peace of it all and the feeling of having someone to share a bed with. Ellie had proven that he needed someone to keep him from completely cutting himself off from the word.

Winry's scent filled his nostrils once more, and he sighed out as he closed the gap between them to wrap a loving arm around her. She was the most beautiful thing left in his life that he held this close. Even the redhead he had traveled with he had stayed distant from for some reason or another. He felt wrong whenever he wanted to touch Ellie or kiss her, regardless of her constant pressuring him. He gave in because he wanted her to be happy. And he did love Ellie, but he found that it was slowly turning into a fatherly love. Winry on the other hand...

Winry was the angel who watched his back through her scope and saved his life twice. She was more than capable to protect herself with her brother by her side, but Joel wanted to do that now. He wanted her to know that she meant everything to him, and he loved every bit of her. It didn't matter if she thought that she was broken, because he was just as if not more broken.

"I'll see you in the mornin'," He whispered as he planted a light kiss on her soft lips.

"Good night." She said softly as she kissed him back.

She closed her eyes. Tonight she was going to get a peaceful night's rest. She hoped she wouldn't wake up Joel when she does her morning routine.

THE NEXT MORNING

Joel fought to stay asleep a little while longer as the rays of the morning sun beat down on the skin of his face. He groaned and felt the that sinking feeling in his stomach as his arms tightened around nothing but the covers he laid under.

"God damn it!" He groaned, rolling on his back. 'It was all a dream,' He thought to himself. 'I shoulda known better.'

"It's about time you woke up. Morning, sunshine." Winry's voice called from the floor in front of the bed. It was a breathy, yet calm voice.

She did her last situp before standing up and looking at him, sweat slowly falling down her face. She smiled as she saw him, wiping the irritating drops of liquid rolling down her face. Despite her slightly heavy breathing and sweaty face, she didn't look exhausted, but rather energized.

He looked genuinely surprised to see her, but he smiled back, glad to see he was wrong for once.

"Mornin', sweetheart," He said happily as he sat up and looked at her.

The covers fell from his body and revealed to her the well-toned and scar covered muscles of his chest and belly. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and stretched, cracking his neck. He dropped to his palms and started his own exercise, doing push-ups. He may or may not have been showing off.

'I may be old, but I still have more endurance than you,' He chuckled to himself. It gave him the drive to ignore the pinching pain in his stomach and continued his morning routine, the muscles on his back tightening and losening with each movement of his arms as he forced himself up and let himself back down.

She crossed her arms and watched with a raised eyebrow. She was soaking in the sight. Was he challenging her, showing off, or just trying to workout with her?

"You workout every morning too?" She asked him curiously.

He nodded. "Sixty push-ups in the mornin', forty at least. Then I run, try to find a place to swim, eat breakfast, and do what I normally do; survive. Fitness is key to survivin' if you move as much as me."

He turned over once finished with the activity and stood up to face her, his chest heaving but like her, did not seem too phased by it.

"I see. My brother and I do our own thing 'til we push ourselves." She informed him and sure enough a loud pounding was heard on the door.

"Winry, you ready? I want to get done before the morning is over." Lucas asked from the otherside of the door.

She didn't respond, but rather looked at Joel. "Want to come with?" She asked.

He walked up to the door and opened it, most likely going to surprise her little brother. "I jus' need a shirt an' then I'll be right there."

Lucas, to Joel's surprise, simply nodded before turning around and heading for the stairs. Winry walked up to Joel and kissed him on the cheek before rushing to catch up with her brother. 

Joel met them downstairs a few moments later as promised and set a hand on Winry's hip, pulling her towards him to kiss her cheek.

"That's payback, missy," He chuckled before releasing her and putting on his coat and pack. "So where we headin'? The mall?"

"Just outside in general, we begin with combat training, then agility, then stamina. Strength we just do on our own, but sometimes we do strength together." She informed Joel before breaking free from him and hopping over the railing of the second floor, landing in the Lobby.

To her surprise, her brother was no where to be seen. He should have been in the Lobby by now, but it seemed he vanished when he hit the stairs.

"Alright," Joel said, smiling as he followed her over the railing and landing with enough recoil to not twist an ankle, taking a knee before standing near her. "I like your tone."

He looked around for the boy and shrugged. He had run off again so he headed to the front door and opened it, the cold air meeting his body was unwelcomed, but he stepped outside all the same.

As Winry stepped outside, something in her gut told her to bring her elbow forcefully behind her. As she did she felt it connect with someone and heard a grunt. She laughed loudly.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Lucas? Come on, you can do better than that." She taunted her brother.

Joel watched the two, not sure if he should get in a defensive position or just enjoy the show. One thing he knew for certain; he'd step in if Lucas got too rough with his sister.

"Update, please?" Joel asked.

Lucas rushed to punch Winry, but she caught his hand and twisted it as she threw him to the ground. He grunted as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Combat training." She said simply before delivering a hard punch to her brother's chest.

He coughed loudly before tripping her and pinning her to the ground. As he went to finally punch his sister, she pushed up against him sending him toppling over to the cold hard ground again.

Joel stood, fists brought up to defend himself as he slowly stepped back. He may have looked like he was cowaring away from the fight, but he was sure that Winry knew he had something plannedfor one of them, and he also figured she knew not to rush him. He was hoping to teach poor Lucas a lesson that the boy needed to learn.

"Gettin' your ass handed to you by a girl, huh?" He taunted, laughing as he watched the boy rise to his feet. "Maybe your mask is more for intimidation than a sign of a warrior..."

All that was left was to wait for the anger for his words to piss off Lucas enough to charge.

Lucas turned to face Joel as he was snarling. Winry attempted to take advantage of this distraction but she found herself punched in the chest so hard she yelped as she was sent to the ground, sliding on a patch of ice. Lucas eyed his new target with anger, but knew better than to rush into someone who was taunting. That gave away they were planning to do something should their opponent act.

Winry was okay, the punch didn't hurt as much as it surprised her. She knew what Joel was trying to do, but she also knew her brother was not so quick to anger against people he considered allies. It would require a bit more of Joel taunting him to send him into a reckless rage.

The man saw that Lucas still wasn't 'entertained' enough to do something foolish yet, so let his arms fall to his sides and turned around, chuckling.

"Tell me," He continued walking slowly away from his boiling opponent. "Do you wear that to conceal your identity to protect yourself or just to hide it because you're afraid of others what others might say if they see what's underneath it? I mean, either way, it's workin'."

Did he mean any of this? Not one bit, but he had to sound like the enemy in order to get his masked ally's attention. This was all for a greater purpose after all.

Lucas snarled loudly before rushing towards Joel, aiming for the back of the man's neck. Unfortunately for him, he didn't look down in time to see the man was standing on a slippery coat of ice and lost his balance as Joel stepped aside and put out his arm, catching the boy in the nose. Lucas fell and hit his head on the solid ground, dazed. The beared man shook his head at the irony of the boy being able to do the same thing to his sister but neglecting the fact that he had just fallen for the same thing. Literally.

"See," Joel chuckled, looking at Lucas as stars spun in his mind. "You never make a fight personal. An' you always mind your surroundin's. There's a lesson to be learned in every situation," He poked the boy's forehead. "An' I know you got a brain for more than just acting on instinct. Think things through before ya act."

Joel walked away towards Winry, ready in case she was to attack him next. He wouldn't fight her, but he'd protect himself if he needed to. Lucas wouldn't be getting up fast enough to try and attack until he was back securely on his feet, and with ice like that, he wouldn't be jumping to his feet anytime soon.

Winry simply stayed still, no sign that she was even awake. Lucas smashed the ground with his hand in anger, sending a large crack down the ice. He snarled as pain shot through his hand, but he would get revenge on Joel.

He looked back at Lucas, and shook his head once again. Why did this boy think that fighting was the answer to everything?

"I know this is a trainin' exersise, boy," He said holding out his arms. "But you're actin' like it's a personal thing. We're allies, an' I was tryin' to bring up somethin' important that I noticed with you. Sorry if I hurt your feelin's."

He shrugged and ran towards the mall. He was done with this. If the boy wanted to fight, he would get exactly that, but Joel would only fight back out of defense. And knock him on his ass in the process. But he had a run to go on, and then search for a place to swim... but then he remembered the temperature.

'Damn it.' There would be no swimming today.

"You know, I bet he knows there's a soft side to you." Serena said as she eyed Lucas. "Your mask can only get you so far."

Lucas finally got up to his feet, as did Winry, though she had taken off and already caught up with Joel.

The boy shook his head, "You're right. It's only a matter of time before he knows what my mask looks like and what I look like. You've a lot of guts to show up, alone, with me." Lucas said.

This caused Serena to giggle, "Oh do I? What are you going to do? Pin me down somewhere and torture me?"

"Either that or put a bullet in your head to rid the world of you." Lucas grumbled.

"You sound so attractive when you get violent." Serena stated, only to earn a growl from Lucas as he walked into the hotel.

"How you feelin'?" Joel asked Winry as he slowed and turned in an alley, stopping to make sure she was alright. "You had a nasty fall."

He was concerned for her, and the want to kick Lucas while he was down on the ground was high at the time, but he drowned out any personal feelings and let the boy get off easy. It was enough the poor kid had a splitting headache to deal with now.

"Oh, me and him are not even done. I just saw you running so I figured I'd follow." Winry said with a shrug.

In truth she was fine, her chest only ached slightly and she was used to her brother. She chuckled as she tried to imagine if Joel was there the time Lucas cut her shoulder open by kicking her into a car.

"Though I saw Serena back there and... those two won't mix well."

He nodded. "They'll learn. C'mon. He can calm down for a bit while we take a walk... unless you want to go. I'll be fine without'cha."

"I'm fine with walking." She said as she began walking towards the mall, where she assumed was his destination.

Joel smiled and walked beside her, his hand bumping into hers giving off a hint. He was glad she didn't mind taking it slow for a change, even if it was usually time for her to do her morning routine. Made him feel good about himself, knowing that she juat wanted to spend time with him.

She took the hint and slowly took his hand in her own as they walked. She sighed in thought. He was serious about loving her, wasn't he? She smiled at that thought as they walked together.

"Y'know," He laughed softly, his thick Texan accent fiiting perfectly with the sound of his gritty yet smooth voice. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were on a date. Too bad there's no good places for me to take ya..."

"Anywhere with you is good enough for me." She replied with a smile.

"Glad we agree, sweetheart."

They soon came across the mall parking lot and walked inside the huge building to a place where he thought was a good place to set down his sleeping bag and make a fire. The spot was dry and in the sun that peeked through a broken skylight on the roof. Joel made a fire quickly and pulled out some food for him to cook for the two of them, huddling close to her for fear of her getting cold.

"There's another blanket in my pack if ya need somethin' warmer," He said as he cooked some powdered eggs over his tiny propane grill. They were the best tasting thing in his bag at the moment, not including his surprise for her.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Lucas and I slept in a cave, at night, in the middle of winter quite a few years ago. This is nothing."

She looked around the mall quickly before turning her full attention to Joel.

"Don' mean I want my girl to endure that again," He said, scambling the eggs. "Just because she could."

The words had come out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he was afraid that she might not have liked that he had refered to her as "his".

"I'm yours, huh?" She asked softly with a grin.

He froze in terror. Why was it that he could fight bandits and infected alike with not so much as a second thought, but one dark-haired woman had control over his existance?

"I- Well... You see..." He was having a tough time with this, and dared not look at her, afraid that despite her calm tone, she was annoyed with him. But he hung his head in defeat. It was no use trying to get out of it, so he'd tell her the truth.

"What I meant was," He started, this time looking her right in the eye. "I want you to be mine, if allow me that. An' I promise to be yours in return."

She smiled as she leaned over to him, kissing him on the lips for a few moments before pulling away. "I... I don't know what to say." She said, her confusion caused by conflicting thoughts taking back over her actions.

"Oi! Lucas! C'mere mate." Mike called out to the boy that had entered with the rather attractive blonde woman.

Lucas walked over to the man holding a magazine, "Lookie here, how many you reckon survived the outbreak?" Mike asked as he handed Lucas the magazine containing nude and mostly nude women.

Lucas examined them briefly. 'Pathetic...' He thought quietly.

"So back in the Old World this is what it was like? Women showed their bodies to the entire world? Perhaps it is a good thing the Old World died, along with those who find this... 'entertaining.' As far as how many survived? I'm willing to bet none." Lucas said as he handed the magazine back to Mike.

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one. Now I can add to the fire finally, thank you." Mike said as he walked over to the small fire he built in the lobby, tossing the magazine in.

"You didn't find those women attractive in the slightest? Didn't get the urge to fulfill primal des-" Serena began questioning only to be met with a finger to her lips.

Lucas snarled shaking his head, "Serena, do me a favor. Shut the fuck up, and leave me alone. The only reason your alive is because of Ellie."

With that he turned around and continued on his journey to his and Ellie's room.

Winry sat there with Joel at her side, quietly thinking on what she could say to what he said. Would she allow herself to become 'his?' What did that even mean?

"It's your choice," Joel mumbled quietly, under her spell once again. "But I'm yours anyway."

He kissed her back softly and turned his attention back to the food that was now done, giving her a good sized plate full before serving himself. Something about this girl made him want to not just die for her if he had to, but live for her.

"T-Thank you." She said softly as she slowly began eating.

Her mind was still a warzone. What did she want to do? Could she even handle being in a legitimate relationship? It would definitely be a new experience for her, but that made her hesitant. Especially after what she had just went through a day ago.

He saw the look on her face. The conflict. What had she thought he meant by his words? Did she think he meant a more intimate relationship? He did want it them to be closer than what they already were, but he hadn't meant sex. He had to say it right this time.

"By that I meant that I wanted us to be offially together," He stated softly. "I know that you need time to heal an' I wanna help you trough that process,. An' for how ever long it takes, I'll be there. If I ever pressure you into anything you don't wanna do, you have my permission to shoot me. I just want you to know that I'm serious about wantin' to protect you... I feel like I ain't sayin' this right, but I hope you're understandin' what I mean."

"In that case, Joel..." Winry said as she looked into his eyes, "...I'm yours."

'What the hell is wrong with you Winry? You've only known him a day! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!' She thought. 'I don't care.' Was her next thought in response to her conflicted thoughts.

The look of surprise and then joy on his face was priceless. It was hard to think straight when she looked into his eyes, and he had to wrap an arm around her before meeting her lips with his, kissing her long but delicately. Joel didn't want to ever let her go, but when she wanted enough, she'd let him know. All thoughts of this being wrong or too soon in his mind was erased.

She kept the kiss going for about a minute until she was quite literally forced to break it so they could breathe. She then just kept looking at him. What she felt for him was love, she knew that by now, or at least thought she did. Though she still had no idea what awaited her.

She turned her gaze from him and kept eating the food, which was rather delicious compared to the nothing she ate for two and a half days.

Joel chuckled before shoveling another fork full of his own food into his mouth. He wondered what the future held in store for him as well. But he was ready to embrace the tomorrow. Something he usually didn't want to do.

* * *

Ellie groaned as she felt Lucas stir in her arms. He was pretty cold against her naked body, and a shiver ran through her at the thought if the night before, her face reddening quite brightly. She peeked an eye open to look at him, and sure enough, he was looking back at her.

"Hi," She said shyly, pulling the covers over her nose so the only thing that showed were those eyes that he loved to see every chance he had.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "Good morning, beautiful."

His head was pounding with the same rhythm as his heart. When he found Joel he would repay the favor, not because he was taking it personally, but rather it'd show the man he knew how to handle himself. He looked into Ellie's eyes, there were so many things she didn't know about him. There were no doubt so many things he didn't know about her.

"I guess one of us will have to either get dressed or undressed so things can be even..." She said with a suggestive smile after she pulled the sheets down to her colarbone. "And I guess I'll be the one to get dressed..."

She was teasing again, and she was really asking for it. The night before had left her sore and aching, but also so much more content than she previously was. But the problem was the hunger always returned, and she wanted it. But was it normal to do it during the day? Wasn't it supposed to be a nightly activity? She shrugged in response to her own silent question. Who was she to assume? She had only learned the art of sex last night! A whole new world was waiting to be explored by her and her lover, and she couldn't wait for their next 'adventure'.

"Mmm, don't tempt me..." He replied to her.

If it wasn't for the fact his head would pound much harder and faster with his heartbeat increasing, he would have made her teasing become reality. He looked at the door and sighed loudly. 'God damnit, Joel. Now I will make it two times as worse for you, making me miss a second round.' He thought to himself quietly with a devilish grin.

"Is that a no?" Her eyes followed his. She figured something was up since he hadn't even touched her yet.

"At least until my skull stops beating in rhythm with my heart. Between my sister and Joel, I don't know what one bashed me up the worst during combat training." He said as he looked over at her. "Wonder how he'll like the feeling when I repay them." He continued with a chuckle.

"I might bash Joel myself for interupting my morning," She sighed, deciding now was as good a time as any to shower... even if she did like his scent on her skin. "Just promise me you won't hurt either of them too badly."

She pushed the covers off of her body and sat up, giving him the view of her nude back. "Join me for a hot shower?" She asked.

He laughed, "I promise I won't break them too much. Just enough to make them regret giving me a headache."

As she asked him if he wanted a shower with her, he got up and nodded. "Now that, I can do, might even help my headache."

She set out a pair of clothes on the end of their bed before heading for the bathroom with him not far behind.

"Remember how this works?" She teased as she turned the nobs before hot water came out of the shower head within seconds, chuckling at the thought of the water spraying in his face and his amusement as to how the thing worked.

He laughed as he began to remove his clothes, "Hey, don't pick on me for not knowing your magical ways."

She hopped in and let out a contented moan as she ran her hands through her hair. "Fuck, it's good to have a shower again. And hot water. Back in the QZ, we had room temperture water, sometimes cold water. That wasn't so bad in the summer, but winter? Brrrr! I fucking hated that."

She threw him the soap and giggled again, thinking about the night they shared.

"So I know we are lovers and shit," She stated as she washed herself with her own bar of soap. "And I feel terrible for not even thinking of asking you before, but how old are you? I mean, not that it matters that much, it's just that I'm curious is all, and I don't know much of the simple things about you. I know a lot of the deeper things about you, but not every day shit... I'm rambling. Sorry."

"How old are you?" He asked, avoiding the question purposefully to see her cute frustration.

He began washing himself, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against his body. It was doing what he hoped it would and he could feel it soothing his headache. Or was it Ellie's presence that was doing that? He did not know.

"I asked you first, Lukester," She turned around and finally gave him a full view of the front of her naked body.

She had hid a lot of it from him the night before, mostly from them staying so close to each other. She had always complained about her small breasts and still thought they weren't much for him to look at, considering that his sister and Serena seemed to be doing alright in that department. But if he wanted her for who she was, she wouldn't complain.

'Besides,' She told herself, smiling as she looked upon his well formed and scarred body. 'I got a couple years left. I have plenty of time to impress him.'

"Seventeen, eighteen come May." He said calmly.

He had a look of lust in his eyes as he looked at her naked body. Restraint, oh how great it was in its nonexistence. He sat his soap down as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her on the lips passionately.

Ellie wrapped her arms around Lucas and pressed her body firmly into him, despite how much he was trying to fight pushing her up against the shower wall WITHOUT her constant teasing.

She laughed and moaned into his lips. "Nmm um mmm mm, hmm?"

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help himself. He pushed her up against the wall, breaking away from the kiss to breathe briefly before planting more kisses on her neck. He was hungry for her again. Aching head or no he would have at least a small taste. Unless, of course, she told him no.

She gasped, not expecting him to be quite as forceful, but she she found that she liked it. And she wanted more, but she remembered his sore brain.

"Ah," She moaned again, this time more sensually. "There's some pain relief in the, mmm, the fucking medicine cabinet."

"It's a shame I don't want to stop in order to get them." He said as he looked into her eyes briefly before giving her another, more fierce kiss on the lips.

His hand slowly wandered down the side of her body, starting from her shoulder. He loved the feel of her wet skin under his fingers. She was so irresistible to him. Eventually his hand found her hip, then her thigh.

"I can go get it for you..." She said, biting back another sound of pleasure. It annoyed her that he could make her make sounds she didn't want to. "I'd like you to be able to enjoy this without a fucking headache. And I know that you would too."

Every touch was driving her crazy, and she wanted to move on to the next step, but not before she knew he was taken care of.

He nodded, stepping out of the shower and walked quickly over to the sink. He did not want to waste time, he wanted her and he wanted her right then and there. He opened the medicine cabinet, took the pill bottle inside and opened it. He took two pills from it and threw them in his mouth. He put the lid back on the bottle, swallowed the pills, and quickly turned to face the shower.

His head was still throbbing and he had hoped the pills would work fast. With his luck, however, that probably would not be the case.

"Where at?" He asked simply, the question was fairly obvious despite the lack of detail. He was excited to get to make love to her again.

Ellie was still dazed at the feeling of him pressed so tightly into her and then without warning, he was gone.

"Wha-?" She mumbled, confused as to what he was asking. It was too hard to think right now other than on the need between her legs. "Where's what? Um... here...?"

Lucas simply grinned, getting back in the shower with her. "Sounds good to me." He said with lust in his voice as he kissed her neck. It wasn't long before they were very close together again, his hands wandering around her body. He just couldn't get over the fact of how good her skin felt against his.

She brought her hands up from her sides and placed them on his thighs, dragging her nails lightly across his skin as they traveled upwords until they were feeling to muscles of his chest. She had found that she loved leaving tiny scratches on his skin, and hoped that he liked it as well.

Ellie then bucked into him, more out of instinct than actually making the choice to do so.

He smiled at her sudden and unexpected movement and her scratching. Each mark she put on him he loved, it meant he was hers, and only hers. It also meant she was enjoying her time with him.

He moved his hand between her legs, slowly starting to tease the warm, wet lips of her pussy. He snarled as he heard four loud knocks on the door, but he tried to ignore them. Maybe he was hearing things? If not, maybe they'd go away?

The pleasure from his agonizingly slow movements were driving her crazy now, and she decided to slide her hand down to his abdomen give his cock a light tug, hoping to see him squirm just as much as she was. She pushed on the tip with her palm for good measure.

"I want you," Ellie begged, ignoring the sounds at their door. "They can go fuck themselves! I need you, Lucas!"

He groaned as she touched his member, arousing him even more. He wanted more. Though they had an issue that did not seem to be going away anytime soon. Loud, repeated knocks on the door. He sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"But they aren't going to go away..." He told her with a sad tone. "What if we just go and send them away, and get back to this right after?" He suggested.

"Fine," She grumbled unhappily. He saw the look in her eyes. She looked as though she was ready to commit murder for for whoever was setting back her schedule. "Let's kick their ass."

She got out and put on one of his long military shirts and panties, deciding that she wasn't going to bther getting dressed all the way. If it was Serena, she'd be walking with a few teeth missing.

Lucas simply threw his underwear and pants on as he made his way to the door. He opened it and it turned out to be Ish and Beth. They, or rather Beth, had a serious face on as they looked at him.

"Lucas we need your help." Beth informed him, causing him to tilt his head slightly.

"With...?" Lucas questioned.

"I was scouting out the building across the street and found a rather large group of infected that could cause a problem. That will cause a problem. Ish said we should eat first, since breakfast is ready, then head over there." The girl informed Lucas in a very soldier-like tone.

Lucas nodded before looking at Ellie, who was at his side. "Well, if it's okay with her, I will. I just need time to suit up."

All Ellie did was walk away and threw up her hands in defeat as she grumbled, swearing to everything and everyone around her quietly for ruining her morning. Especially those damned infected! She went back to the bathroom and decided NOT to come out for the rest of the day. She felt like her fingers would not suffice for what Lucas could do.

She turned the hot water back on and sat in the shower under the rain-like drops that flowed over her pale body. "Fuck you, world." She flipped off at nothing in particular. She was just plain grouchy now.

Lucas nodded at them, "I'll be down in a bit. I can't say for Ellie, though." He said.

Ish and Beth both nodded at him before turning and leaving. Lucas closed the door and made his way over to the bathroom door. He had an idea, whether or not Ellie would like it was unknown.

"You know, I think this is a good opportunity." He told her, not opening the door. Just from the tone of his voice it was obvious it was something crazy.

"What?" She mumbled, still boiling mad inside.

"I mean, so what if they want us to fight infected. As far as I'm concerned, infected corpses give off spores after awhile, right? Well there's no telling how long they've been in there, but we are both immune, could always find a nice spore infected room y'know..." He said with a grim chuckle. "Or outside behind the building."

She looked up at him, a grin on her face now. "You want to fuck in a spore infested room?"

The idea brought shivers to her in the most delightful way, and she stood up to turn off the water and get dressed. It seemed dangerous, but it also seemed like a lot of fun. And it'd be a new experience for the both of them, that much she was sure of.

"Well, given my entire group has lost their gasmasks and haven't been to the mall... the only two who could get us are Mike and Joel. On top of that, it sounds highly dangerous, and what can I say other than I have a certain attraction to danger." He said with a chuckle as he moved away from the bathroom and towards his backpack to get his gear on.

"Have you seen my fucking Beretta?" She asked, bending over to look under the bed. "I can't find it anywhere."

The view was a welcome sight to Lucas if he looked over to her. Her skinny jeans fit her ass nicely, and the shapely curves of her hips all the way down her slender legs.

"Mmm, nope. I see something I want though." He commented as he clipped his belt on. He walked over to the table and placed his Walther PK380 in its holster.

He then walked over to his vest, putting it on over his combat shirt. He then grabbed his newly acquired MR762A1 rifle, putting the strap on and sliding the gun to his back for easier carrying. He grabbed his mask and sunglasses so after they ate he could put them on.

Ellie was seemed to have a confused tone in her voice.

"What?" She asked, almost done with her search. If only she knew how she looked. She would have got it right away. "What do you want?"

Lucas could be a person who baffled her, but she was learning how he thought, and with that mumblng he gave with his answer, it had to have been something good...

"You." He replied with a smile. "Look in a mirror next time you get the chance."

"Lucas!" Her face went red, noticing how she must have looked from his view. She stood up quickly, facing him. "I- I don't know how to combat that..."

She shrugged, giving up the hunt for her missing pistol and walked up to her lover, almost seductively as she swayed her hips. Once she was almost up against him she put her hand over his crotch, grabbing with a light grip. Her other hand skillfully took what she actually was going for; His pistol.

As he felt a tug on his holster, he quickly grabbed Ellie's wrist, stopping her from grabbing the PK380. He smiled and shook his head as he moved both of her hands away from him. What a sneaky lover he had.

"You should know better than to touch a man's gun without asking..." He said softly. She had a hold over him, but not so great he misses out on things.

"Is that being serious or a metaphor?" She giggled. "'Cause I need a weapon."

"Being serious. What'd you do with your own weapon? It couldn't be that thing little Chaya is carrying around, could it?" He asked. Ever since he saw Chaya holding a gun, he questioned it. He did not take Joel for a guy to give a kid a gun, what with his unnatural love for the Old World in a world that is everything but the same as that ancient history.

"Chaya!" With that, she ran out the door and went to find the little girl. She felt so irresponsible for leaving her that day without eben telling her when she'd be back and she had even left her gun with her!

A few minutes later Ellie returned, looking ashamed of herself as she slipped her Model 70 securely in the back of her jeans. "Back," She mumbled.

"Had a feeling that was yours." Lucas said, sliding his backpack on. "Old man is such a strict lover of the Old World. Ish was alive back then, and even he is glad the Old World is gone. We're talking about a man who loved electricity and everything that came with it." He told Ellie before slipping the balaclava on, then his sunglasses which covered the only thing exposed with the mask; his eyes.

"He holds on to the morality of the old ways," She said, defending Joel. "And he only defends the good morals. I can see where he's coming from, and he's been through a lot! So don't judge him for trying to hang on to the only thing he's got left!"

She walked out of their room and jogged down the stairs to the lobby, ultimately finding her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"If that's the only thing he's got left, he and I better have a nice, long talk." Lucas snarled before walking out of the room and closing the door, slowly following the rushing Ellie to the kitchen.

When he found her she was making herself some powdered eggs and toast from some ingredients she found from on the counter. 'I didn't know that flour would last this long,' She thought to herself, not knowing that a strange Australian man named Mike had brought some supplies for them. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even met him yet. 'Oh well. Guess I get to try out my cooking skills...'

Ellie turned her attention to Lucas as he entered and hung her head.

"Hey," She said, pushing some dust and dirt around on the floor. "I'm sorry about talking so rudely to you. I just... I get very defensive if I think people start talking shit about Joel. He protected me this entire trip up until now, and I owe him a lot." She looked up at him. "Will you forgive me?"

Lucas shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her, "There's nothing to forgive. It's not like you killed me." He said softly behind his mask. "But if the Old World is the only thing he's got left, Ish and my sister won't be happy considering he slept with her. When those two aren't happy, they unleash me."

She raised her scarred eyebrow, not sure if she heard him right.

"What do you mean by, 'he slept with her'?" She questioned, clearly not aware of the situation between her protector and her lover's sister.

"They slept together last night in her room." He replied.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "More detail please? They either slept together, or SLEPT together, and there's a big fucking difference between the two, Lukester."

He shook his head, "I don't fucking know, all I know is I was getting Winry for combat training when a shirtless Joel opened the door."

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, joy shining through her smile as she latched onto him. "Even if they didn't do what we did, he opened up to someone! He's going to hang onto her and he won't let go, I'm positive! He never lets anyone close to him unless he's serious!"

"I hope you're right about that." He said, kissing her head before pulling away.

"I'm gonna go look around for Mike." He told her as he looked at the door.

"Alright. Food should be ready soon, so don't be gone long."

Ellie looked down at the cookbook she had brought out of her backpack with a fused look. "What's a tsp?" She asked, scratching her head.

'I really should have payed attention in cooking class,' She scolded herself. 'But the teacher was such a bitch, and dodgeball was up next! How could I think about those boring measurements when I would be able to kick the boys asses at dodgeball?'

"Teaspoon." Lucas said before he left the room. As he closed the door he felt himself get pulled away then slammed to the wall opposite of the door.

It was rather quiet, and with the kitchen door closed Ellie couldn't hear anything. "I need you, Lucas." Serena's voice said with desire thick in her voice. It caused Lucas to snarl in disgust as best he could with her arm pressed against his throat.


	32. Chapter 32 - Stress Relief And Spores

**Hey, people! I am here with another chapter, and I will be posting a few more after this :D I'm hoping to get a lot done this week, and maybe I'll be caught up soon *shrugs* We'll see.**

**And if any of you are wondering, I will be continuing this story to the end, and that will be quite a ways from now. **

* * *

Joel was laid on his back on the sleeping bag he had put down in the mall with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He sighed, content with where he was right now. Even if it was freezing cold outside, it the air was warm around them from the fire he had made.

"I don't know how you can stay in the same place this long." Winry commented, looking around for any sign of movement.

He smiled, not looking at her just yet. "It's called listenin'. I talked to Mike 'bout this place. Said that his dog would have warned us if someone was here. We're safe. Jus' relax, sweetheart. Enjoy the peace while we got it. Could be leavin' in a few days. Jus' gotta find some parts for the Humvee."

He then turned his head to look at her. She took things too seriously sometimes, but given what she'd been through, he couldn't fault her for wanting to be safe.

"C'mere," He said kindly, offering his arm as a pillow of sorts. "I won't let anythin' happen to ya. Promise."

"Well... I suppose a few minutes of rest won't kill me. I just can't stay still in one place for too long." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Don' worry," He said, watching her movements. "We'll be headin' back soon enough. I jus' wanna spend a li'l bit of time with you to be able to get to know you a li'l better."

"There's not much to know about me." She said calmly as she still looked around the mall. Nothing would get passed her.

Joel set a hand on her back, the heat going through her thick coat and it felt like he was nearly burning her skin with his touch. hoping to calm her a little. All he wanted was to feel her next to him, safe in his arms.

"Jus' tell me the basics," He shrugged. "It's kinda stupid of me to fall in love with a girl an' not even know how old you are or what's your favorite thing to do, or where have you lived the past few years."

"Twenty, surviving and taking care of those I love, too many places to count." She answered rather quickly and in a fashion indicating she doesn't want to get into detail. She was nervous in this place, even with him there. Malls are large and contain many things hidden in the dark.

He sighed in defeat. His little "date" had not gone quite as well as he had hoped in the end. Everything from breakfast and before was great, but he could see that she was genuinely worried about this area. So he got up and packed his little propane grill, frying pan and utensils into his bag. He looked back at her for a moment and smiled, masking his disappointment in himself well.

Had he done something wrong? Was she having second thoughts about him? Maybe she just wanted some quiet time? What ever it was, he apparently wasn't allowed to know yet. So he did what he always did; back off until she wanted to talk.

"Stop that." She said seeing through his mask.

She knew the subtle, nearly invisible signs of a masked expression. Her brother constantly wore one to people he didn't trust completely, after all.

He acted surprised. "Stop what?" He asked, packing up what was left and slinging his bag onto his shoulders.

"You don't live with Lucas for his entire life without knowing a mask when you see one. Speak what's on your mind." She said. Whilst she found his hiding things from her annoying, she could understand why he did it.

"Sorry," He said. "Guess we both have things we want to know about each other but neither want to talk about." He didn't take his eyes from hers. "I'll answer any questions ya got for me. Ask away."

He was completely serious about it. If she asked, he'd answer. Truthfully. Joel was willing to take a chance with this girl. He wanted her to know that as well.

"Just your age, and favorite things to do. The past does not concern me, it is the present and the future that do." She said softly as she looked at him. Whilst her words were true, it was also so she could not grow too attached.

What hope did they really have to see any form of growing romance between them? The world was not that kind of place any longer. On this quest they are on to get to the Fireflies, or just with the future itself, the New World will constantly make attempts to devour them. They could be talking as they are right now, but one of them gets infected, or shot, or captured, and their story would be over. These thoughts plagued her mind and slowly began to turn her cold. Colder than normal, and more hesitant towards Joel as she knew where her feelings would likely end. Crushed with the corpse of the man she was beginning to feel for.

Where Joel wanted a date, she knew naught of such things. This kept her prepared, kept her mind constantly thinking and planning. Kept her senses always on high alert. It was no fairy tale, the world the lived in. One bite, one shot, that's all it took for Joel, or herself to be gone. She had grown too close to him as it was, she could not let herself go further.

He nodded, processing her words carefully in his mind. He was thinking through his next move as he led them to the exit. After they had made their way to the parking lot, Joel spoke.

"I grew up in Austin, Texas most of my life as a small boy up until I was ten, just after my parents split up," He said scratching his beard, looking back in time to the world he knew. "I had two brothers besides me, but by the time I was nine, my older brother, Mark, joined the Marines an' fought in the War on Terror. He died a year later, leavin' me with with my baby brother and our dad."

He stopped for a moment, trying to get his bearings on his old memories he had to dig from the back of his mind.

"The day we got the letter that Mark had died," He continued, walking with almost silent footsteps. "Our mom left for California an' took my baby brother, Tommy, with. She divorced my dad shortly after. Thing is, he wasn't a bad man at all. He loved us all. But mom blamed him for 'brainwashin'' Mark into doin' what our dad did; join up to serve our country. I stayed with dad until I turned seventeen, about two years after I had gotten my highschool sweetheart knocked up. We had a daughter an' we tried hard to make it work between us. We married with her parents' permission when she turned seventeen, but just like most young couples who thought that they were forced to marry because of an unplanned child, we divorced a couple years later, an' I was left with four-year-old Sarah."

He sighed, the pain evident on his face. He was either going to be all for Winry, or not at all. What was the point of loving someone if you were just going to keep secrets? That was no way to live. Not for him. And so he went on with his story.

"Eight years later was my birthday, an' that was the start of all this;" Joel held out his arms, motioning to the broken world before them. "I... I lost... I lost my baby-girl that night to a man in uniform who was ordered to kill us both." His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists in anger, remembering that night. "But as luck would have it, I get left to survive this nightmare without her, keeping distant enough from everyone so it didn't hurt as much when I lost them. I joined a bandit group not long after that night an' we took over a military QZ. We all had a similar story. Lost loved ones to the Feds or couldn't handle the way they lied to us day in an' day out. But a couple years an' that group turned into masked monsters. You had to cover your face with something. It was our trademark of sorts, an' I hated it, but it was required of ya, or you lose your life or get sent packin', only to get shot in the back anyway.

"I killed half of them an' left for the Boston QZ, meetin' a smuggler who taught me how to get back at Fedra without them knowing it. So I accepted it..."

He stopped, knowing it was all probably becoming a lot for the young woman beside him to process in her mind. Shaking his head, Joel thought maybe he had said too much, so he just waited, hands on his hips and looking up at the late morning sky.

"Sounds like you've had a hard life. You won't have to worry about us three 'masked ones' shooting you or betraying you. We wear the masks to hide our inner monsters, only one wears the mask to show it." She said calmly.

She didn't have a past worth talking about like he did. What was there to say? Her mother, an ex-special forces operative taught her how to live in order to protect herself and her brother. Then after that, the only home they had were the ones they camped in for a day, save for the farm. Harald's clan accepted them as 'wandering protectors.' They survived all their lives, fighting, sneaking, stealing, pillaging, raiding, anything they needed to do.

"I will never forget the day the concept of my brother's mask changed from one of a guardian to one of a monster." She said, Joel could tell by her tone of voice that had to be the most personal topic of interest she had. Should he inquire further, though? That was the question in his mind.

"Tell me about it?" He decided to push, which was something he usually didn't do. But he wanted to know more about her and her family. Even if she thought it wasn't worth the time.

"If I do, promise me you won't let Serena near me, or me around Serena." She pleaded as she looked over at the man, staring into his eyes.

"I promise. An' I promise to hold to my word, Winry." He said her name as calmly as he could, watching her body language.

"It all began on the farm in Texas. Before we had even met Serena. Daniel and his small group attacked us, bound our arms and legs with rope. As the... as the farm burned and the screams of the animals and the hidden people filled the air, he forced the two people we cared about most to their knees. He personally bled them in front of us, I was just thirteen, it was my birthday, Lucas was ten." She began, her voice was cold and everything about her seemed pained as she thought of the painful memory.

Joel did not know, she did not tell him, but she hated her birthday for this very reason. That's why on the day of her twentieth birthday, yesterday, no one but Lucas gave her a gift.

"I-" He was at a loss for words. He usually had something to say. Anything even. A little speech about how shit happens, and you 'move on'. But he felt as though it wouldn't be enough, and besides, you never truly move on. Not from something like that. He knew better.

So he did the best he could and opened his arms hesitantly, afraid that she might find him sentimental and just brush him off. But he wanted to support her in some way. He just didn't know any other way to.

She couldn't move, in fact she stopped moving all together. "This broke us. If it hadn't been for the Clan we wouldn't have left there and lived to be the people you know today. We thought we killed them, Daniel, everyone. We were wrong. We met Serena shortly after, she was alone. Stumbled upon our makeshift camp. Her and my brother clicked and their relationship began. They were close up until she met Daniel herself many years later. She signed up for lone hunting trips, and we now know why." She said with anger flowing into her voice.

"When Luke found out he was heartbroken, when he found out with whom she betrayed him with he was sent into a severe depression and the mask that was once a symbol of the man who saved women and children, that demanded the men to stand with him as guardians, began to fall into darkness. That is when he was captured, torn from me and the clan, both of which he trusted at the time." She looked down at the ground. The worst part hadn't even been spoken yet, but she was filled with emotions that would make her kill Serena in a heartbeat. Joel could tell this by the look in her eye, her voice, and the fact her hands were clenched into fists.

He shook his head, anger and pity now mixing together in his own pot of emotions. He wanted to desperately to just comfort this girl with all he had, but had no clue how. What did you say to someone who had gone through all of that? Then he found out that maybe Serena wasn't the best person to have in the group at all. She was still causing all sorts of trouble, and at least seemed to be scheming as to how to get in control of them. She was crafty, but not smart at how she planned out things. If she were more subtle, he might give her more credit, but she wasn't, and she didn't deserve the praise.

"If you want," He finally spoke, stepping closer to her. "I'll send Serena away. All she does is cause pain and spends her damn time plannin' on her next move, and she don't contribute to the group none, so we wouldn't be losin' much."

"There is only one way Lucas will let her leave." Winry said, looking Joel in the eyes. "It's why he is the monster, he does not let his victims go, he does not give them mercy. She will experience hell before she even gets to say hello to the devil. She has been on his list for years now, she created a monster and Lucas will see it end her existence. If I know my brother, he will wait for her to slip up. He will give her what she wants and when she is lulled into a false sense of victory, of safety, she will wish she never betrayed him."

"In other words, no, Joel. Do not send her away. She can not hide from my brother, she can not hide from me. You send her away you will send us to chase after her, and we both know that's a journey that will make it so we never see each other again." She felt she could move again, and so she walked into him, gently placing a hand on his as she looked up into his eyes. "I do not want that. If you are serious about sending her away, let Ish know and he will command my brother to fulfill what Ellie denies him."

He nodded again, a serious look in his eyes. "Tonight I'll let him finish this. BUT only in the way I see fit; a bullet to the head an' nothin' more. If he want to stay in the group, he will live by the rules. We are not fuckin' animals, an' we will handle this humanely. We will not become animals."

Winry said nothing, but rather continued walking in silence. If he thought he could control the situation, he was a fool. Lucas would be more kind to Serena than she and Daniel were to him. She would not have to live with what would be done to her as Lucas does daily. She would be in pain for hours at the most, not an entire year. Everything Lucas did to her would be a result of what she herself had created. It would be merciful, and about as 'humane' as she deserves. She knew if it came to it, her brother would leave just to relieve the itch Daniel and Serena planted deep within him.

* * *

"Lucas!" Ellie called from the kitchen, relieved that she hadn't burnt the bread like she usually did back at the in the QZ. "Food's ready!"

She felt accomplished, but there was still the taste test, and thankfully, she wasn't going to be it. It smelled good and that's all she wanted to know until someone else bit into it.

"You're... lucky... to have... her... protecting you!" Lucas choked out in anger before he kicked Serena off of him and opened the door to the kitchen, quickly closing it behind him as he entered.

He rubbed his throat and to Ellie his entrance was an awkward sight. Clearing his throat, he looked at her and then the cooked food. He realized how hungry he was as his mouth began watering.

She sighed. "What happened?"

He chuckled as he shook his head, "Combat training with Serena. I must be having a bad day today, getting bested left and right. Might be because I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Fine," She mumbled to herself. "You can lie to me. It doesn't fucking bother me that it's dishonest."

She knew a lie when she heard one, even if it was well hidden from her. Joel lied to her plenty of times, or he'd at least change the subject, and this was no different to her. She just wished she was able to believe him.

She set down a plate of eggs and a slice of pan fried toast, which was made with a little bit of olive oil instead of butter. Couldn't be that much of a difference if she added a pinch of salt, right?

Lucas sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She jumped me. It wasn't a lie. It's not like I killed her or even hurt her for that matter." He told her in a growl.

She looked down at her feet. "S-sorry, Lucas. She's just becoming a problem... and I think she needs to be cut loose from the group... but I'm afraid of what that means for her then..."

She threw her plate against the nearby wall, causing him to jump in surprise to her unexpected movements.

"I just wanted to fucking help her!" She yelled, grabbing at her scalp. "Why can't she fucking see that I all I wanted was to show her mercy? Instead, I'm dealt a bad hand of cards for the hundreth time in my shitty life and this is what I get? An ungrateful bitch?! It's bad enough that I had to put up with her plan to fuck you while me and Winry were out, but now this?! AUGH!"

Shoulders heaving and face red from anger, Ellie turned around, hiding herself from him. Why was it that she couldn't seem to save anyone? Her mother died before she knew her, Riley died as she watched her turn, Joel was still very distant, Serena most likely hated her guts, and the man she loved so much was still so very broken, even if she had known him all but maybe a week.

"You misunderstand her, if her plan was to fuck me she would have been more direct in her actions. No, she really wanted that metal shard removed from her back. Serena is deceptive, that's true, but she's predictable and more forceful than she likes to admit." Lucas said as he cautiously made his way towards Ellie to place his arms around her.

"Just give her time, love. She's readjusting from a life of so many bad things to a life that could be looking up for her. Something like that doesn't happen in a week." He said softly.

"What if she doesn't want to adjust? Or you finally decided that you've had enough? Admit it! I'm torturing you by keeping her alive!" She forced her pistol into his hand. "Fucking do it! It's all you ever think about! Your revenge on her for fucking up your life along with her psycotic boyfriend!"

She leaned her back against the wall near them and slid down it, tucking her knees into her chest. What was her problem today? Was it just a bad day? Maybe it was the unfamiliar surroundings and the false sense of security she had allowed herself to fall for. Or maybe it was from her body rapidly changing from the teen girl she once was to the young woman she was becoming. Or maybe it was just her hormones going crazy again, trying to figure out where they need to get situated.

Ellie groaned, resting her head in her knees. "Fuck my life."

"If I wanted her dead, if I cared for revenge any longer, she would be in that hall as a mutilated corpse. But go and look, she is still alive. Though if that is truthfully what you think has been on my mind, give me the word and I will leave. The only thing that has been on my mind for the past few days is you and us." He said, setting the gun down beside the curled up girl.

It was the truth, whilst he hated Serena, his revenge wasn't his main focus. He would let her live so long as Ellie wished it. Ellie. She was his main focus.

"Hold me, Lucas," She mumbled sadly. "Just hold me and tell me that you love me."

He fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms slowly. "I love you, Ellie. You're the only one that I've trusted to let glimpse at what's underneath the mask."

About a half an hour later the couple came from the abused room that had seem more broken glass than what it should have. Ellie and Lucas found Ish and Beth on one of the lobby couches, plating a game of checkers, with Chaya drawing pictures as she curled up next to the masked man with a smooth voice every time he talked.

"I drew you," Chaya said, showing him a picture of an attempt to be him and Susan holding hands in front of the hotel.

Ish looked at Chaya's drawing then back at her. His cheeks appeared pink behind the mask as he let out a manly squeal. "That's so adorable!" He said in a slightly higher, yet still smooth voice.

"Squeaker." Beth said as she moved one of her pieces. Her comment caused Susan and Lucas to chuckle lightly.

Ish turned his attention to Beth, "Better than sounding like two monsters bashing a wall and finding it overwhelmingly fun to the point the neighbors can't sleep." He replied before he, Susan, and Beth laughed.

Lucas shook his head.

Ellie covered her face in embarrassment, cheeks lighting up that beautifully crimson tint that Lucas loved so much.

"Oh my god..." She started, uncovering her face and looking at the people in front of her. "I-I'm soooo sorry about last night. We can move to a different room tonight if we bothered you guys..."

Chaya looked at Susan with a confused face. "Why did it sound like they were screaming? Was Lucas hurting mommy?" She asked. This probably made Lucas join Ellie on the embarressment train, who was currently covering her face again.

"Oh that's no use, I slept down here last night. Me and Mike heard you loud and clear." Beth told her with a chuckle.

Lucas heard Chaya's question. Thankfully he didn't have to answer her as Ish did it for him. He'd probably start answering it, but then give up and walk away.

"No, he was just making your... mommy happy." Ish said with a chuckle as he looked at Lucas.

"Oh," Chaya said, the gears started turning in her tiny, smart mind. "How can I get that happy?"

Lucas and Ish started coughing at the same time, so loud it was obviously fake. "Be careful Chaya, they may try feeding you that 'when you're older' crap." Beth said with a devilish smile.

The little brunette crossed her arms, looking at the blonde with a grumpy face. "How come everyone but me knows how to be that happy? I'm a big girl! Mommy said so!"

Ellie gave a legitimate cough as she choked on her own spit. What had she done? Chaya was the kind of kid who would never forget this, but rather figure it out for herself or use her cuteness to her advantage.

"Lucas, may I talk to you outside for a bit?" Ish asked as he got to his feet. Lucas nodded in response, patting Ellie on the back.

"Good luck, mommy." He said to his lover before walking towards the exit with Ish.

Susan got up and headed towards the stairs quietly. Beth laughed loudly, "Oh what a bunch of wusses!" She said.

Chaya leaned forward and whispered to Beth. "What's so special that everybody left? Did they want to get happy?"

"That's enough!" Ellie cut in, picking up the little girl and setting her on upon her lap. "I think we need to start doing a little bit more schoolwork to keep you busy. Shall we try and spell some words?"

Chaya just grumbled before nodding, writing her three letter words on a piece of paper. But her mommy nearly burst out laughing at the one of the last words wrote down. Ellie handed the piece of paper to Beth. On the sheet read a word that was best not used by one as young as the little one; ass .

Beth chuckled as she saw the word, "Hey Chaya, c'mere I have a word you should ask Ellie about the meaning to." She said with a smile.

Before she could even get her feet on the ground, she was taken to her room for her nap time. Ellie returned to the couch and looked at Beth with a scowl. "Don't indulge her behavior. She's already a handful as it is."

Beth simply gave her a big smile. "No idea what you're talking about." She said before giggling.

"Seriously? How do you even know about this? You're what? Ten maybe?"

"I just do." Beth said casually. "Not all of us 'young ones' were granted with such a safe life as Chaya. I grew up right around the time those infected flooded our sanctuary. The world is a fucked up place."

"Point." Ellie said quietly.

The girl was right. Chaya had it pretty good so far, but Ellie worried how long it would last. The world was cruel to children. Especially children. But with Joel AND Lucas by her side, nothing would even happen to their little girl.

A little while later Ellie decided to go outside, finding Ish and her lover talking and figured it was about her and Lucas, and she also figured that she had the right to know what they were talking about.

"Glad things are going well for you, sonny." Ish said as he patted Lucas' back. "You two ready to go investigate that house? It'll only be you two, Beth said she found spores all over the place." Ish asked as he saw Ellie approach.

She looked at Lucas and despite how hard she was trying to contain it, she blurted out a single giggle before going quiet. Oh, the things they had planned for the day. It made her arouse to just the thought of his hands roaming her body again. But she doubted they would be completely nude. Not inside a building crawling with infected... right?

"I'm ready, you ready?" Lucas asked as he looked back at Ellie.

Sex in a spore infested room, he knew it'd have to be quick before they sent someone in after them. Or they could sneak around, making it hard to be found. They would figure all this out when they get there.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers. She wondered how they would do it? How would they get past the infected without alarming them to their presence or in far enough so it would take longer to find them if someone came after them.

"I'll follow your lead, I guess," She said as they walked over to the tall building. Her thumb rubbed in tiny circles on the back of his hand.

"Aw you don't want to lead?" He asked her with a hidden smile.

She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Pleeeease? I'll make it worth your while. You know I will." She winked at him, slipping her pistol out of jeans and at a ready position.

The front door was shut securely with a padlock, but it wouldn't be much to pick it. How hard could it be?

"I'll give you... Ten seconds to pick that lock or I'll blast the door open with my rays of awesome." He said with a chuckle as he watched his love examine the padlock.

"How about you pick it in ten seconds?" She grumbled, trying to unlock it, but to no use. "Dick."

"I love you." He said softly before repeatedly bashing the padlock with the back of his knife. It fell off in six strikes. He sheathed the weapon. "Sneaky Ellie: Zero. Brutal Lucas: One." He said before opening the door. "Here we are, m'lady." He informed her with a bow, holding the door for her.

"Fuck you," She laughed. Once the door had opened, the golden dust of spores flowed out of the opening and a dead body trapped in cordyceps fungus was on the other side of the door.

"Fuck," Ellie coughed, turning away. "That's gross. Just because we CAN breathe in this shit, doesn't mean I want to!"

"Smelled worse. Either way, we've a job to do. Whether we mix pleasure with that is up to you." Lucas said before readying his rifle. He nodded at her as he walked inside.

"Maybe I want it to be up to you ," She chuckled. "I am yours, after all."

She followed him through the building, and sure enough, the second floor was crawling with Clickers. On the third floor was a rusted metal door that was chained shut. On the door was a a sign that read "ARMORY". Ellie looked at Lucas and shrugged.

"What do you think?" She asked while making sure keep her guard up. "Is it worth breaking into?"

"What do you think?" He asked her curiously. He wasn't a leader, he didn't know how. He only knew how to survive and how to protect. If she saw this as a useful room to investigate, he would follow her.

She nodded. "Do you know how to get it open without making too much noise?"

"Aye, we'd need intense heat or one of them chain cutters though." Lucas said as he looked around.

"What about going through the window?" Ellie pointed towards one near the door. "Maybe there's another one on the other side of this door to go through just to see what's inside?"

He shrugged, "We could try that." He said as he cautiously moved to the window she pointed at.

"Pssh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of heights," She teased playfully.

She walked past him and opened up the creaking window, swinging her legs out to the scaffolding ouside of it. "This must have been the way they got in and out," She commented. "C'mon. The other window is just boarded up from inside."

"How about you just go and I'll keep an eye on the infected." Lucas said as he turned away from the window.

"Lucas!" She said rather loudly from outside, causing the infected downstairs to stir. He then heard wood cracking and breaking noises from the other side of the door. "C'mon! There's no one in here and there's waaaay less spores in here and- Holy shit!"

"God damnit..." He growled as he went through the window.

'It's not even that high, get moving.' Lucas thought quietly to himself. When he got to the armory window he quickly stepped inside.

"Happy?" He asked Ellie, breathing heavily.

She laughed, the look on his pissed off face was priceless. Like an angry rooster who had ruffled his feathers.

"Awww, is little Lukester really afraid of heights?" She giggled. "I'd think you'd be more afraid of fucking stealth walking past Clickers, not walking out a third floor window."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He growled at her as he began slowly walking towards her.

Ellie backed up as far as she could until she hit a wall. Her arms spread just a few inches from her sides, palms out towards the wall. She looked almost scared, but she smiled, giving off it was just her acting.

"Now, Lucas," She said, trying to back up further but unable to. "It's alright if you're scared of high places. Hell, I'm scared of water! I can't even swim!"

"I'm not scared." He said in his growl.

When he reached her he put his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the wall. He made sure to give her space, last thing they needed was her having an episode when there are tons of infected outside the room. He looked into her eyes, though she couldn't see his because of his dark sunglasses.

"Well... you scare me." He admitted.

She shivered. This boy knew exactly what she wanted, but he was going about it too slow for her taste. She leaned up and kissed him softly, running her hands down his coated chest.

"I'm yours," She whispered into his ear, then moving to his neck to nibble on that one spot she had worked on the night before. "All you gotta do is take me. How ever you like. Just please relieve this need... I need to feel you again."

"How do you have such a hold over me?" He asked as he moved his hands down her sides slowly, tugging at the top her jeans.

Ellie just rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration to his painfully slow movements, so she did all the work for him and unbuttoned her jeans, slipping them down her creamy pale legs.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, the freezing cold air stung, making her feel very uncomfortably chilly, so she pulled him into her in hopes of him sharing some of his body heat. "It's too damn cold to be out here long!"

"Alright... I'll heat you up." He purred into her ear as he quickly began loosening his belt.

As soon as he could he lowered his pants, and at the same time pulled her underwear down. Then he grabbed her and like that night underneath the stairwell, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he pinned her between his body and the wall. This time, however, he pushed up quickly against her, suddenly inserting his exposed member deep inside of her vagina.

She gasped at his sudden force of going deep inside her, and she nearly screamed out in ecstasy.

"Ah! Fuck, Lucas!" She moaned loudly as she pushed her hips flat with his, feeling his warmth inside of her. "Please!"

He bit down on her neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough for her to feel the sensation. Whatever pain she felt by it was drowned out by the pleasure his hard, repetitive thrusts gave her. He was being more rough than last night, to the point the room was loud with his moans and the sound of skin smacking against skin. It aroused him even more, made him holding back his full force difficult.

Ellie moaned louder than he, unable to to keep quiet to save her life. How could one stay silent when the sensations were as great and as powerful as this? But she could feel the cold air slip between them every time he pulled back, only to thrust back into her with such force that it made her rake her fingernails roughly down his back, leaving red streaks to follow, the infected banging on the chained up door.

* * *

Joel and Winry had been walking back to the hotel once Ellie and Lucas had entered the building in search to rid it of the infected and to make love for the second time ever together.

Before Joel could open the door for Winry, they heard the all-so-familiar voices of the couple across the street, their moans and grunts of pleasure echoing through the streets. He shook his head, crouching down and picking up a small, eye-sized rock before looking at her with a smile. His target; The window where the sounds were coming from.

Before he could throw the rock, Winry stopped him. "Come now, would you like someone interrupting you and your lover?" She asked with a smile.

He couldn't say anything. Just the thought of what she had said put the thought of him and his lover together like that made him drop the rock and walk inside the hotel lobby, images he didn't want floated unwanted in his mind. And it was pretty evident that he was bothered.

So Joel went to the kitchen and grabbed some freshly made coffee that someone, god bless them, had made. He groaned as he sipped the dark liquid, closing his eyes and savouring the taste it.

"God damn," He mumbled happily, taking another sip. "I will pay the person who found and made this."

He headed back to his room and sat down on his bed, pulling the DVD player from his backpack he had found in the electronics store. He got back up and plugged it into the big TV on the other side of his room. Crossing his fingers mentally, he turned on the TV, which to his amazement, still turned on! Then to add to that, the DVD player still worked!

"Well, ain't that somethin'," He mumbled to himself as he pushed an old disc into the tray.

Joel laid back on his bed, remote in hand. This could be a really good date after all. If she came to see him again.

Winry walked into the room and laid on the bed with him. "Tired?" She asked him.

It was either he was tired, or he was a man who loved laying around. She had more important things on her mind, like why he fell silent and walked away when she stopped him from interrupting Ellie and Lucas. She shook her head.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Jus'- Jus' thinkin'."

He probably answered too fast, but then again, he was telling the truth. He was just thinking. He just didn't care to explain. It'd be way to awkward or she'd think he was a perverted old man. So he clicked the remote and tried to look at what was playing on the TV, but found himself more interested in her.

"Abouuuut?" She asked in a cute tone of voice as she looked into his eyes innocently.

"Jus' you. Nothin' of great importance in terms of what exactly I'm thinkin' 'bout," He looked away for a moment, but had to see of she was still there. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He shrugged. "Unless you count how gorgeous I think ya are."

"Winry." He hadn't really asked her a question. He just had an impulse to say her name, liking the way it rolled off of his tongue.

"I..." She said, blushing at his compliment. Her blush faded for a more devilishly intrigued look. "Tell me more about your thoughts, don't worry about scaring or offending me..." She said softly as she scooted closer to him. She knew he was holding something back.

"Um..." He looked around. Had the room just gotten warmer? He was supposed to be watching Old Yeller with her, not discuss his thought he'd rather forget. And to add to that, his hand was snaking around her to rest his hand at the small of her back. Against his better judgement.

"You don' wanna know what I'm thinkin'," He said flatly. If she kept this up, he'd have to give in. As much as he'd fight it, he would eventually give in. He always did. Or someone died. But he knew that he couldn't ignore her for long.

She rolled over so she was on top of him, careful not to put pressure on his wound. She pinned him to the bed. Narrowing her eyes, she smiled wickedly.

"Oh just tell me." She ordered.

"I-I," He was shocked.

What was this girl doing? Was she trying to get him to admit to something and then find out that he was thinking of her in the wrong ways? She wasn't ready for this, and he thought he wasn't either. Or so he thought. His hands worked to to get to her hips, but he fought with the little bit of morality he had. She hadn't said anything to him, and he'd hold onto the sheets to keep his hands off of her if he had to.

Letting out a sigh, he finally gave up. "Alright," He said with a disappointed tone. "I was thinkin' about exactly this. BUT it ain't right! I can't do this knowin' that... I don't know anymore... Is this really what you want or jus' a prank to get me to talk?"

"Tsk tsk, hasty aren't you? So you were thinking about this, does that mean you want this?" She inquired further, bringing her face down so their lips were only an inch away. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Only if you want this," His voice was nearly a whisper, and he wanted so badly to taste those lips again as they opened up to let her hot breathe out. The smell of her driving him crazy, and evidence of his arousal was soon felt. At least if she felt the same way, he didn't feel it pressing into his crotch.

"Am I to take that as a yes?" She purred before kissing him on the lips softly.

"God damnit, yes! Alright? I want you more than anythin' in the world, but I don't jus' wanna fuck buddy, alright? I want someone I can be with for the rest of the damn time I have left here and jus' enjoy their company!" He said his words more loudly this time, meaning every word.

Why did she insist upon this? Especially now? It didn't really matter though. She hadn't answered his question and she'd most definitely leave him after this. At least for the rest of the day.

"Nor do I want to be a mere 'fuck buddy' to you. I love you, Joel." She said softly before kissing him again.

She wasn't going to leave him, especially after tempting him so much. Though, was it time to make love or should they wait longer? She would be lying if she said she didn't think of them both making love occasionally. Feeling their bodies so close felt so good, so right. Her thoughts began to slowly sneak up on her. Another mental war was about to begin.

He kissed her back, placing a hand on the side of her face, breathing in the smell of her. Why was it that she had such a hold on her after such a short time? His feelings for her were so strong that he would obey even the simplest of commands from her.

He pulled away briefly, only enough to speak in a low tone. "I love you too, Win'." He brought his lips back to hers, pushing his mouth into hers with only the faintest of force.

"I... I want to be yours..." She said shyly as she broke away from the kiss.

Joel looked her in the eyes, skilled brown clashing with a brilliant blue, searching for something. "I'll take ya jus' the way ya are, Win'."

Was she asking what he thought it sounded like? They had already decided this in the mall that they were each others, but what had she meant by it this time? Maybe she was being more serious about it after thinking things over. He couldn't just assume things. He had to be careful with her. So he moved his hands to rest on her hips, his thumbs moving back and forth through her shirt. She could easily get off of him if she wanted to. He wouldn't stop her. Hell, he'd jump out of the window if she told him to. But for now, he just watched her.

"I want you..." She said softly.

She did want him, that was not a lie. The only thing that was bothering her was how quick everything escalated. Whilst Joel thought her control over him was great, he knew nothing about his control over her. In truth, she knew nothing as well. She knew she was safe with him, so she had no issue with going through with this, if he wanted it.

"I want you too," He echoed, his features softening. "But are you completely sure? We can wait if ya want."

Joel had no problem waiting. He had been patient enough to get here, he could last a little longer if need be. It was all about her. If she was serious, he wouldn't deny her of that. But if she was doing this without thinking things through, there could be trouble on his hands.

"I'm sure..." She replied, cautiously giving him another soft kiss.

"Alright," He kissed her back, gently slipping his tongue out of his mouth, running it along her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She parted her lips, licking his tongue to let him know he had her full permission. She slowly began grinding herself against his body, tempting him as well as herself. She wanted this, but at the same time she was worried.

His tongue met hers in a slow dance, swirling around her mouth, tasting her. And did she taste good to him. The flavor was sweet, yet strong, just like her. He groaned into her, lifting his hips into hers for the first time. He hadn't gone through with something this since the Boston QZ with Tess. Sure, Ellie had nearly got him to commit to doing this with him, but the only reason they had gotten so far was because of the constant pressure she put him under and how badly he wanted release.

Then fear started to creep in. What if Winry had an episode like the first few nights with Ellie? He would have been the one to cause it, and while he'd remain by her side through the whole thing if it happened, he didn't want to have to put her through that. But she was sure she wanted this, and he was too. He'd stop the moment she'd ask. There was nothing else to it.

So he slid his hands up from her hips and under her shirt, using delicate movements as he trailed his hands up to cup her breasts. Her soft skin was exactly how he had imagined it to be, and more. His thumbs circled around her nipples, and they stood at attention, reacting to his warm and gentle touch.

She moaned as she felt his warm touch. It made her hungry for more of him, causing her to grind harder and faster against him. Something about his touch made her go crazy. She had never felt this way before.

Joel lifted her shirt up to under her arms, and she obliged by bringing it up the rest of the way over her head and tossed it on the ground to be forgot about until needed later. He bought his palms up to skim over the newly uncovered skin, her lightly toned skin made him smile in admiration.

"Perfect," He said in a husky voice, thick with desire. She was absolutely breathtaking in his eyes, which looked on her with love.

"Perfect, am I?" She purred before kissing him forcefully, passionately. Oh how she wanted to feel him. Any time she moved her body from his she had to put it back immediately. She felt her body heat up as it demanded his touch, and wouldn't settle for anything less.

He chuckled into her mouth, pulling back after needing a breath. "Guess I'm gonna have to speed up, huh? I thought ya might've wanted to take it slow."

His hands moved to her back and slid down her back to grab her ass through her jeans. She was definitely getting restless with his slow movements, but he felt it almost necessary. He was apparently wrong.

"Mmm, you can take all the time you want... The longer the wait the greater it will feel to finally get it." She said with a smirk. She straightened up as he placed his hands on her ass, moaning as she brought a hand up to one of her breasts and squeezed it. She didn't stop moving her hips back and forth to grind against him. It all felt too good to stop. Her mind was numbed, taken over by the feelings of pleasure he gave her. She was growing restless as the need for her pleasure him increased.

Her constant pressure and movement on his lap was rally taking an affect on him, and he loved it. Feeling this close to someone he loved felt great. He wanted to explore more of her, but he also wanted her to get the chance to do the same to him.

Leaning up to plant another tongue twisting kiss on her lips, Joel brought her hands to his chest, where the buttons of his shirt were.

"I reckon we should be even," He said, giving her that suggestive smile.

She smiled back as she slowly began running her hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it so she could let her hands run around his exposed body. She couldn't believe she was feeling for this man in this way already. She loved every feeling he gave her.

He shrugged out of his shirt and threw it on the TV, chuckling as his kisses become more fierce.

"Do ya want to stay up there?" He asked, grinning like an idiot as he watched her body move on top of him. He was becoming just as restless as she was and he wanted to move on to the next step. He didn't care if she wanted to be on top or if he was, but he just figured that she'd feel less trapped underneath him and it'd give her room to breathe.

She rolled off of him and onto her back beside him. It seemed she answered his question without even speaking a word. She was hungry for him, and couldn't wait much longer for the next step to begin. Her mind was filled with desire.

"Well, alright then." He unbuttoned and the slid her jeans down her legs, instantly loving how they seemed to reflect the light around them. God, she was perfect in every way, shape and form. He wanted so badly just to lock both of them in this room and never ever come out. But such thoughts didn't linger long.

She was now completely exposed to him, since she wore nothing but the exterior clothing for mobility, and he moved to hover over her, positioning himself between her legs. But he couldn't wait for her to undo his belt for him. The adrenaline was making it harder to think straight and his desire for her made it all the worse for shaky hands. Soon he was exposed for her in turn, his member twitching with his heartbeat.

She was already quiet wet for him and he smiled at the familiar scent of arousal, looking into her eyes as he slipped a finger into the hot entrance of her pussy, pumping in and out slowly. She moaned somewhat loudly as she felt his finger slide inside of her repeatedly. Slowly. She loved the feeling of her lover touching her, pleasing and teasing her body. She looked directly into his eyes, showing him the desire she had for him. He had the same look in his eyes. All the need, the love. It was all there, and he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself so he was now right over her entrance, his cock's tip pressing into her wet heat.

Joel knew she wasn't technically a virgin, but he would treat her as one all the same. She had never given herself willingly to anyone before now, and she was pure in his eyes. Cautiously pressing himself deeper into her until he was halfway in, he looked into her eyes the whole time, watching to make sure it was what she still wanted, but he knew she wouldn't ask him to stop. Just ask for more.

"Oh fuck... Joel, I love you." She moaned as she scooted down towards him, rapidly sending his dick farther into her wet, hungry pussy. When she was close enough, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and into a passionate kiss.

"More..." She muttered into his lips before continuing the kiss.

He nodded as his mouth opened up to meet her tonhue with his, battling for dominance. He poured everything into that kiss and he thrurst the rest of the way to her core, the feel of being inside her made him groan loundly into her mouth.

Joel first started to rock into her, listening to her sounds vibrating through his mouth. She sounded so good, tasted just as good, and felt greater than anything he could have imagined. After finding her sweet spot he started to thrust in and out at a good pace, enough to get started but not to go over the edge with. The last thing he needed was to come inside of her... unless she wished him to. This was more about her then him. She was going to be put first for once. And he would make her happy no matter what.

Each thrust he did sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She began moving into his thrusts, sending him deeper and harder into her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she wanted to feel his release inside of her. She knew the risks, it was more than just pleasure. She'd have to make up her mind soon.

The time between each time their bodies met was growing less and less as he sped up the pace, and his breathing was less controlled, jagged even. They were getting closer to the edge of this, and he felt it building up in the pit of his belly, getting ready for release.

"Winry," He groaned into her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand and goosebumps covered her arms. "I can't hold much longer."

"I... Inside..." She moaned, feeling herself getting closer to her orgasm. She would hold on for as long as possible, wanting to release at the same time her lover does.

His body wanted her more than ever now. To feel her come around him as he did was to much to pass up, despite his better judgement. But a voice in his head told him that risks were meant to be taken, so he gave her all he had, forcing into as hard as possible with hurting his loved one.

It wasn't long before he wasn't able to hold any longer, holding on by a mere second for her to orgasm before he followed, releasing his seed deep inside of her, moaning her name into her ear loud and clear.

As she felt his warm seed flood out into her, she too let out a loud moan as she released her orgasm. She clung to him tightly as she rode out her orgasm, kissing him fiercely. She didn't want to let him go, she loved the feeling of their bodies together.

Joel kept his thrusts into her at a steady pace, allowing them to slowly come off their high together. There was no denying that he'd stay by her side for now and always. He was bonded to her, and the only way he'd leave her was when the world took him from her. But that wasn't happening any time soon. He'd fight for his last breath first.

"I love you, Winry," He mumbled into her neck before nibbling into the soft pale skin over her collarbone, then sucked on it, tasting her. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too..." She said before she fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

There was no going back. They did something very serious, and they took a rather large risk. She just hoped Joel was as he seemed.

He rolled onto his side and pulled her into his chest, watching her as he grew tired. Running his hand up and down Winry's side, he closed his eyes. Maybe just a little nap wouldn't hurt either of them. It had been a full day, and he hoped she would still be in his arms when he woke.

* * *

Ellie jumped on the back of the last Clicker and let out an exhausted puff of air. "Aw, man!" She grumbled, looking down at the wet spot forming at the crotch of her jeans. "That's embarrassing! Now I'll have to put up with everyone else's teasing... again!"

* * *

**So this is just a taste of what could be, but Saren and I need your guys' opinion on something. Now when I first started this, I was making a romance story with a lot of spiciness to it, but now it has become a full story with a huge plot and over 50 chapters ready for editing. Now the question is; Do you want le sex scenes often, or do you want them to die down to a certain amount of chapters? We personally have a lot written in terms of happy fun times with Ellie/Lucas and the other couples as well. Now we can space them out, and edit them to fit into later chapters, but we would really like your feedback on this :) Thanks guys, and I will see you soon! :D**


	33. Chapter 33 - Betrayal

Chaya opened the door to Winry's room and found Beth there, sleeping on the bed with the covers over her head. Chaya got up on the bed and starting jumping on it, giggling happily without a care in the world.

"Beth!" She called out laughing, jumping a little higher each time her feet hit the mattress. "Come on! It's... Time... To... Wake... UP!"

"I don't... I don't want to..." Beth said sadly, and rather grimly as she pulled the blankets over her head. Judging by the sound of her voice and sniffling, Chaya knew she had either been crying, or had acquired a cold.

She stopped and looked down at the lump in the bed that was her best friend. she got down and laid next to the girl who hid herself, hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Chaya asked, worried for her friend. "Should I get mommy or Susan?"

"No... I... I rather not deal with them." Beth whimpered sadly, latching onto Chaya.

"Wanna talk about it?" The younger one asked, giving Beth a piece of a clean rag.

"J-Just don't leave... please..." She replied softly, tightening her hold on Chaya. She felt like this little girl was the only one she could trust other than Lucas, mainly because she was sweet and kind to her like Lucas was.

"I promise," Chaya choked, holding the blonde close to her. She felt like a grown-up. "Just let up a little with the tight hold? I- I can't breathe..."

"S-Sorry..." Beth said, quickly loosening her arms. New, fresh tears ran down her face as she buried her face in Chaya's small shoulder.

"It's okay," Chaya said kindly, patting Beth's back. "Whatever happened, it's not your fault."

"It's just that... bad memories..." Beth whimpered as memories from her past kept tormenting her. Unlike Lucas, she doubted the little girl could get her mind off of the memories. But at least she knew Chaya would be there for her.

"You know," The little brunette said, hoping to help Beth see that she had bad memories as well. Maybe they could relate. "I lost my real mommy. And my baby brother."

"Really? I... I'm sorry to hear that." Beth said rather quietly.

Chaya nodded, still not letting her go.

"I was supposed to watch over my little brother for one hour while mommy went to find food, and a two men came in and..." Tears threatened to stream out of her tiny eyes, and she was ready to cry too. "Then mommy got home, I- I didn't keep him s-safe like I promised... and I was too afraid of them... I should have killed them, but I only had my little knife mommy gave me..."

She started to cry silently, but composed herself just enough to still be able to talk. "Mommy... I thought it was my fault. I let them in... They took me to their camp... Then Ellie saved me a few days later, and showed me that it wasn't my fault."

Beth kept on hugging the girl, her story was one of many. Bandits, men and women only out for their own good... if you encountered them it was kill or be killed.

"I... I had to kill my own entire family..." Beth said sadly, tears still running down her face. "My father was abusive towards me, did things that I'll never heal from and... and when he left he made sure to let the infected inside our small camp, but he got bitten. My father, my mother, my sisters... all were bitten and wanted me to kill them before... b-before they turned."

Chaya's face went stone cold, tear stains formed on Beth's shoulder. What these two had gone through made them stronger, and enabled them to be even stronger through their bond by trusting each other.

"Can... Can I be your little sister?" She sniffed, hoping that maybe, just maybe she could. "I promise to be good, and not to jump on your bed again."

"I don't know, Chaya... I... guess there's no harm in it." Beth replied, slowly wiping the tears from the little girl's face.

In truth, she didn't know what she would do if she lost Chaya as she is. To hear herself be called "big sister," or to even think of her as a sister would put Beth at even more risk of insanity should she lose Chaya. She couldn't exactly tell her "no" either. She just hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Joel says it won't be long before we can stop moving," Chaya said a little more cheerfully. "He says maybe a couple days and we'll be at the Fireflies..." Her face and tone went very curious. "Why are we going so far for lightning bugs?"

"He didn't mean the actual bugs, I'm sure he meant the large army of glorified bandits that like to shoot up the good guys." Beth informed her curious friend. Or was she her 'sister' now? She didn't know. She rather not even think about that topic.

"Joel said that there are no good guys any more. Just survivors and bandits," Chaya's face twisted in thought. "He said the military are assholes and the Fireflies are just as bad... So why are we going to see them if they're so bad? Will they hurt us?"

The little girl looked scared now. The thought of meeting bandits again made her want to hide under the bed and not go with to find them. But she knew that Ellie wouldn't leave without her, and she had her big sister to take care of and keep company.

"I don't know, but they aren't to be trusted." Beth said softly, she was slowly recovering from her sadness.

Chaya looked at the glass that had no more than a sip of golden liquid in it on the little nightstand by the bed and reached for it, wondering what it tasted like. Everyone seemed to act like it didn't taste so well, yet they drank it, so she wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"Be warned," Beth said, "that'll burn going down." She wasn't one to stop people, and it's better Chaya learn now than later. Maybe she won't like it. She is young, and alcohol isn't the best tasting beverage when it's straight up, without anything mixed with it the taste is rather bitter.

Chaya nodded and poured the drink into her mouth, eyes widening at first at what she thought was an awful flavor, but swished it around for a few seconds before swallowing it.

"Bleh!" The girl exclaimed, coughing a few times, but she held it down well. "That tastes like the mouth wash mommy made me use!"

"Mouthwash tastes better." Beth said with a chuckle. She saw the girl's reaction before it even happened.

Chaya shook her head, feeling a little dizzy though after doing so. "Does it have to be that bad?" She asked.

"It's a taste that gets better the more you drink it." Beth told her as she gently patted the girl's head.

"I think I'll drink that when I'm older," Chaya replied, hugging her newly adopted sister. She felt so excited to finally feel like she was becoming part of a family again. She had Ellie for her mother, she figured Lucas could be her father, if he would accept her as his own, and now she had a big sister!

"I'm hungry," She said after a moment, her stomach gurgling in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind some food either." Beth said as she pulled away from Chaya. Today was going to be a long day for her, she knew that.

* * *

Joel finally pryed himself from the comfort of the hot shower and his beloved Winry to dry himself off, looking in the mirror a moment later. He groaned in pain, steadying himself on the sink counter.

"I think I'm gonna need that surgery soon, doc," He chuckled, looking at the woman who watched him with concerned eyes while she dried her hair with a faded green towel. "There's gotta be somethin' in me that's creatin' this much trouble."

"All you need do is tell me when and we can get that dealt with." She said as she began to get dressed.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. His mind was in other places as he watched her every move, admiring her from a few feet away. She was so beautiful, and he felt way too content just to let his eyes roam over her as if it wasn't the end of the world. But you didn't get moments like this often, so he grabbed the chance when he had it.

"Perfect," He mumbled to himself. Why did he keep saying that? He figured with the way things were going, she'd grow annoyed with him repeating that word, but he couldn't help it. It was true. At least to him it was, and that was reason enough to say it.

"Hmm?" She asked as she pulled her shirt over her head. 'Perfect' seemed to be his favorite word, at least as far as she knew. He said it all the time, especially around her. Gunshots were heard through the walls, muffled, yet still loud enough to be heard on the second floor. Too far in between to be firing at infected or bandits. It sounded like practice fire.

Joel tilted his head to one side and then the other, cracking his neck, making sure to grab his Taurus revolver.

"You," He chuckled. He straightened up at the shots, a grumpy look on his bearded features. They could be far enough away to be no problem, but they could still alert bandits and infected to the city they were in.

"Well, we can see what that is about," He continued. "Then you get somethin' to eat, an' since I haven't eaten in 'bout twelve hours, so we could do my surgery around noon if you're up to it."

"Sure. Even though I reckon it's around noon now. Ish and I, mostly Ish, set up shooting practice for everyone. We aren't going to be here long and like it or not, people have to learn how to shoot different weapons. That's where our buddy Mike comes in. Anyway, yeah Ish said first class starts up at noon today." She said as she exited the bathroom. She grabbed her rifle and put it on her back, staring at Joel expectantly.

He chuckled again, shaking his head as he followed her. "Why? Do people not know how to use different weapons already? I know I know pretty much every small arms caliber's recoil, save for the rare ammo."

Joel grabbed his pack and lugged it onto his shoulders before doing the same with his hunting rifle. He kissed her on the cheek and headed out to the lobby, mumbling all the way.

"I hope people were smart enough to fire shots far enough from our safe house..."

"Just because you know something does not mean you should not practice it more." Winry growled.

Once in the lobby they saw Ish, Beth, Mike and Susan right outside the door. They were firing down the street at targets they placed previously.

"What are bandits or infected going to do? This city is isolated as hell, I'm sure the only thing we are going to encounter is the Infected. If anything bandit wise, we'll encounter the remnants of David and Daniel's lot, and trust me, they're fools. Sheep that lost their leader to wolves, guess who the wolves are?" Winry said as she walked to the doors. "Hey, you lot should come in here for lunch. If you already ate, we need to discuss plans." She ordered and they all groaned. Winry turned to look at Joel and nodded.

"That means you too, mister. Before the surgery." She said as she gave him a wink.

"Yes, ma'am," He said with slight annoyance. He had no clue making love to this girl or declaring how much he cared for her made her the leader or the one to give commands without talking to him first. He grabbed her arm and took her to the kitchen, still steaming a little.

"The hell do you think you're doin'?" He grolwed at her, clearly unhappy. "Did you ever think to maybe talk to me before settin' this up? Jus' because bandits may not bother us means I want people on our front porch lined up like it's a fuckin' firin' squad! I'm makin' the choices here, an' while I may not mind a little bit of practice, I'd make sure we did it at least a few god damn miles away!"

As she felt her arm grabbed tightly by his hand, once in the kitchen she grabbed it and twisted it in a way if he wanted to keep his hand movable, he'd release her. "We are safe. Or have you not noticed we've fired more than once in various parts of this damn town, and we haven't seen a single infected or bandit roaming on their own free will. If you are really bothered by that, I was going to have Ish, Beth, and anyone else who wants to go on patrols, do it. Or would you have us stay penned up in this hotel until we leave?" She asked, whilst her voice was calm there was an anger behind her words. They didn't know it, but their manpower was already down by two.

He released her, crossing his arms over his chest. He nodded, glad his girl could stand her ground, even if it was pissing him off.

"I ain't implyin' that, sweetheart," He said, his voice still raised. "But we all need to communicate before doin' anythin' like this. You gotta remember, I'm was a loner until a few days ago, an' this is a completely different thing for me. I want everyone safe..." He looked down, lowering his voice. "Especially you."

He was being completely honest. He didn't know what he'd do without her now, and the thought of her getting hurt or worse pained him in such a way he wanted to throw up. He didn't think he could lose another person he'd allowed this close to him. Not after losing Sarah.

"I understand that. Just, trust me on this alright? Now I am going to find my brother, the fact he and Serena weren't out there makes a red flag pop up." She said softly before turning around and heading to the door.

"He's gone on a few day trip," Ellie called out to her from the back of the kitchen. She had seem and heard the whole thing as she had watched from her position on top of a counter in the corner of the room. "Went to get supplies for that jackass Mike."

"And Serena?" Winry grumbled as she turned around to face the unexpected intruder. Or were they the intruders?

"She went for a walk or something or other," Ellie before sipping on some pineapple juice. It was a little aged, but not too bad.

Winry simply shook her head before charging out of the kitchen. "Mike!" She called out and the man simply looked at her. "You seen Serena?" She asked.

"Ohh... that be the blonde girl that signed up for the retrieval ain't it?" He replied curiously.

Winry frowned, "I've seen everyone but those two, so yeah... I'm assuming so. They're probably out of town by now. Damn it!" She growled.

Ellie was the next to yell at the Aussie. "You let them go out together?! You mother fucker! I outta-!"

Before she could carry out her threat, Joel grabbed the raging redhead around the waist and lifted her up, turning her around. "Damn it, Ellie!" He said, trying to hold her back from beating the shit out of the man on the couch. "It ain't no use now! Contain yourself!"

She finally thrashed free and headed upstairs, swearing all the way up to her room.

Shaking his head, Joel turned around, pointing at Mike. "Next time you need somethin' done, you talk to me first, regardless of if you think I'm busy or not!"

"They signed up, I didn't sign them up." Mike said with a shrug.

"Susan, I want you and Beth to patrol along the west side of the city. Ish and I will take the east. We will meet up in the northern city. Anyone want to sign up for the south or will Ish and I cover that too?" Winry asked, her plan was to make sure the surface was clear before bothering with buildings and underground areas.

Joel shot her a glance that read more than annoyance. She needed to get it clear that he was in charge, not her. She had joined his group, not the other way around. But he'd deal with her later.

"Before we all disperse," He said in a loud growl. "We need to have a meetin'." He looked at Beth. "Will you go get Ellie? Everyone needs to be here."

As her back was turned to him, she didn't see his annoyance. "Furthermore, we need to see if my brother is truly out of reach. We can't let Serena be alone with him, for his safety and Ellie's." She growled, she heard her lover's voice and if he couldn't handle her working with the people she knew to make sure they are all safe, hard times were ahead.

Beth nodded at Joel before rushing to go find Ellie.

Ellie came down with a scowl upon her face, arms crossed over her chest. When everyone was together, Joel nodded. He had cooled down again in the few minutes and come up with an idea.

"Alright," He said, looking around at all the faces watching him. "First thing we need to get down is leadership. We vote tonight as to who is gonna be the one to lead our group."

"I'm gonna vote you, Joel," Ellie said, almost immediately. She wasn't trusting anyone else besides him or Lucas to watch over her or the band of survivors. "You brought us together, and you've made sure we've got this fucking far, so I'm with you all the way."

Winry looked conflicted immediately. She looked at Ish, then Joel, then back at Ish. She fell to her knees before Ish, her head bowed down.

"My brother isn't here, but we swore ourselves to our father. As such, we are bound to follow his commands. And only his. Two votes for Ish." She said coldly.

"I vote Joel, at least 'til we part from his group. If we do." Ish said.

"I'm with Ish, Joel should lead." Susan said.

"I vote Ish. He's the only one I can trust aside from Chaya and Lucas." Beth said.

"We must not forget a secondary, assistant leader should something happen to our main, primary leader." Ish said casually.

Joel smiled, nodding in agreement. "Ish, you're second in command. I think we all can say we trust you to take the lead in case somethin' happens to me. Winry and Lucas will be next in line in the event of both of me an' Ish both bein'..." He paused. There was no reason to continue the sentence. It was plain as to what he was going to say. He shook his head, continuing his thoughts.

"I agree with Winry on the plan to secure our temporary home, but there is no way we can watch over the entire city. Nor do we have the man power to be able to secure it all. So, we will cover a one mile radius around our safe house, to be sure nobody gets through what little defenses we have." Joel looked at Beth and Chaya. "Children stay inside at all times unless told otherwise. No exceptions. Anyone else want to put in their thoughts or ideas?"

As soon as Joel looked away, Beth vanished into the shadows. Mike scratched his head and raised his hand, "Yeah mate... Your last rule seems to have fallen upon deaf ears..."

"I heard her," Joel grumbled. " NO exceptions. There are punishments for not followin' rules. We've seen what happens when one door is left open to a place we think is secure. It only takes one screw-up for things to go to hell real quick." He sighed. "Ish, you will be in charge of watchin' over Beth. If a rule are broken, half rations for the day. That applies to anyone."

While he knew it was harsh to hold back food from the group, but he had no other way to back up the rules. What could he do? Spank the girl? He knew that wouldn't work. Children become hardened rather quickly do to surviving in this hard world. If people had a problem, then they could offer a better solution.

Beth said nothing and Joel's words didn't have an effect on her. She kept on walking, eventually getting outside of the hotel. She would find Lucas, and no one would stop her.

Ish took Winry and they headed outside immediately.

Chaya started sniffing, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't go outside, she new that. But what if she lost her big sister? It was freezing outside and there were bad things out there! She started to cry quietly, wrapping her arms around Ellie's mid-section for comfort.

Joel shook his head. Had had been the official leader for five minutes and already felt as if he was failing. He knew he couldn't give up, but damn, it was harder than he thought, and he had already thought it was going to be hard!

"Mike," He said, bringing his attention back to the old Aussie. "Are you gonna be part of our little band of survivors? Once the Humvee is up an' runnin', we're headin' to find the Fireflies. Reasons are not to be discussed unless we know we can trust you as one of us. You know how it is."

"Aye I know mate. Nah, I'm merely a simple merchant tryin' to help people live to see another day. I doubt you'll want me and my merchandise following you 'round." He replied as he sat down on the couch. "Oh and sorry about sending two people off. I thought everyone was fine in your group, so when they signed up I sent them. You need them parts after all."

Joel shook his head. "Too late to go back now. Only thing we can do is make sure this doesn't happen again. I know Ellie won't let that boy outta her sight again." He bumped his shoulders into hers. "Right, Ellie?"

She chuckled sadly, still holding the little girl close to her. 'What if Lucas never returns?' She thought to herself, worried for her lover. 'I should have been more forceful on going. Not giving up like some fucking little housewife.'

"Now hopefully," Joel continued, looking at the front door. "All of our people return quickly. Otherwise, we'll all have to search for Beth, Lucas an' Serena. Everyone clear on that? Good. Now, we'll wait a few minutes for Ish an' Win' to return with Beth..."

Thirty minutes had passed before Winry and Ish returned. They looked worn out and battle-scarred.

"We lost her to the northern woods. Who let her know where they were heading?" Ish growled, the first sign of emotion other than his smooth, calm voice.

Winry pointed her rifle directly at Mike, "What did you do?" She hissed.

Joel was ready for action if needed, and told Ellie to take Chaya to her room. She was already going through enough as it was.

"Guess you're tellin' us where they went, Mikey," Joel said, sitting on the couch across from him. "Unless you prefer I drag out the information."

"Look, you can either go and enjoy your days worth of traveling, or stay here. If she's in the forest there's no turning back." Mike said grimly. "Not 'til the other two get your equipment."

"We're goin' to find them," Joel growled as he stood up, hand clenched tightly. "I prefer bein' allies than enemies, so tell us where they're headin'. Now ."

It didn't matter if they had to go out and look for a few days. Truth was, he was getting rather tired of hanging around doing nothing. It would be good to head out. But he stopped himself from going through some thing without thinking first.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked Winry.

"As soon as you enter that forest, head north, near the creek deep, deep within the woods. Do not turn back unless you are with your friends, or the white witches will claim you." Mike warned.

Winry shook her head, "I say we stay. Beth is more likely to shoot me and you than she is to give up heading for Lucas. The girl has been through so much. She can handle herself until she reaches Lucas."

"I concur with Winry and Mike, we ran into a group awhile back in the forest, all females. Clad in white so they blend into the snow. Woulda killed us if it wasn't for Lucas' agreement with them." Ish said.

Joel nodded. "Alright. We stay until the third day. Then we look for them."

"Understood. And they're just snipers and assassins, get your facts right. Fool." Winry said before walking away, towards the stairs.

Joel spoke up. "We're missing a lot of people, an' I don't think it's wise to split up until we can scout out the surrounding area tomorrow. We need to be careful. Rest up tonight. We're gonna need it."

With that said, he followed Winry, hoping to smooth over their ruffled feathers.

"It's only midday, but sure boss." Ish said as he walked over to the couch.

"I have a surgery to go through," Joel grumbled in reply to the masked man. "Since you're gonna be in charge while I'm out, how 'bout you an' your... You an' Susan search out the surroundin' area then? Sorry, bein' asleep set off my time a bit."

"Yes sir." Ish said before motioning for Susan to follow him.

Joel followed his Winry upstairs and to her room, stopping at the door. He knocked, even though she was right there. He waited until she was ready to talk.

It wasn't long until she walked out clad in her loose, robe-like black clothes. Her rifle and everything she needed ready to go. She stopped and looked at him.

"Look of you're here to lecture me, just stop now. I'm already moving to another location to act as an outpost." She said with a sigh.

"First of all," He said, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "I love you. Second, I wanted to apologize to you for handlin' you so rudely a li'l while ago. An' thirdly..."

He leaned in and kissed her, his hand that was previously on her shoulder moved up to caress her cheek.

She fell into the kiss before forcing herself to break free. "I... I love you too, but I think after I patch you up I should go. Not too far, but not too close either."

His features stiffened. "Why?" He asked, a hint of fear and sadness in his tone.

She put her gloved hands on his cheeks, her fingers exposed due to the design. "To give everyone a break, and to make sure no threat gets close to the hotel." She said, only mentioning half of the reasons. Unfortunately, Joel did not know this.

He nodded, his mind moving way to fast at the possibilities of her leaving because of him, if she gets into trouble and he isn't there to help. He felt his gut tighten in pain again, a bloodstain forming on the lower front portion of his shirt.

"God... Damnit!" He groaned, doubling over as his hand moved away from her to hold onto the wound. "Fuckin' hell!"

She sighed, pulling him into the room gently. "Fuck it, we're doing it here and now. Joel, check the dresser for my tools will you?" She asked. He needed to be knocked out to spare him the pain. She could do that, but it'd be best if he was unaware.

He straightened up. "Alright, but we ain't wastin' meds to put me out. Use a li'l morphine. I need to be able to get up within a couple hours if there's a problem."

He wouldn't budge until he heard her confirmation. There was no need to waste good supplies that were greatly needed for worse scenarios. He'd already gone through the pain of being impaled and sewn back together, he'd do it again.

"Joel, morphine is a medication, and no I will not let you have it. It is more poison than anything and I rather do this the old fashion way." She said, not in the mood to argue. "On the bed." She ordered.

He stepped back. "Then I go without anythin', else what's inside becomes a part of me. I NEED to be ready, Win'. I'm sorry, but it's gotta be that way."

"Conscious or unconscious?" She asked.

"I don' feel like havin' you hittin' me in the back of the neck, so conscious it is." He moved to her bed, throwing his shirt off with a wince, then laid down. "Don' worry 'bout me, sweetheart. I've gone through this before. A few times to tell the "

He brought a rag up to his mouth, getting ready to use it.

"Alright. Don't move or I'm tying you up." She warned as she grabbed what looked like blunted scissors. She opened his shirt, cut the stitches, and then inserted the scissors into his wound, stretching it for her. She sighed loudly at the sight of shining, blood-covered shard of metal. It wouldn't be easy to remove as it was dug into his flesh pretty deeply.

"I already see the issue. Raise your hand. I need to see if you're stable." She ordered.

He groaned in pain, but the thought of not having to deal with the pain another day gave his body the strength it needed to do as she wished. He did as he was asked and lifted his hand, forcing it from moving to the open wound.

"Agh... That good, doc?" He coughed, closing his eyes. A small smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought of her beautiful eyes.

She took his hand and guided it over so he could hold the scissors for her. "Hold them, do not move them too much or you will die. Literally." She warned as she grabbed another tool from her set.

"Yes ma'am," He chuckled, sounding sickly. He held onto them pretty securely and just waited. It would all be over soon enough. She'd be stitching him back up and he'd finally heal correctly.

"Ever mention how gorgeous I find you to be?" He asked, trying to think of something else besides the blood and pain he was feeling. "'Cause you are."

She chuckled as she slowly, carefully inserted the new tool into his wound. "No, but you have told me how 'perfect' I am. Plenty of times, actually." She said before using the tool to clench onto the piece of metal.

He groaned loudly, but didn't seem to move much. "Yeah, sorry. It's probably gettin' repetitive, huh?"

"About as repetitive as digging metal from wounds." She replied as she tugged on the metal. With a sharp, intense pain Joel would feel the presence of the metal gone from within him. She dropped it next to him, four inches long and quite thick.

"No wonder it was producing so much pain. Looked like a sliver on the inside." Winry commented before removing the tools and cleaning the surrounding area of the wound of blood.

Joel laughed, but then coughed and closed his eyes even tighter as the pain returned since his body had moved too roughly. Mumbling, he said, "Knowing that's outta me feels almost as good as you..."

He couldn't help but make a joke out of what he was going through. Not when she was around. He felt as if he needed to lighten the mood, and to be completely honest, he hoped he would make her blush from his dirty comment.

She didn't seem phased by his words, she was too focused on stitching his wound up.

"Right," He mumbled. He supposed he'd be going out tonight for a little walk, since he wasn't going to get much sleep any time soon. Not without someone by his side.

'Damn you, Ellie,' He cursed mentally, wishing he'd told the teen no the first night. But now his body was used to having a companion, and he loved it, but he hated it so much.

What the others didn't know was that he had a plan of his own about finding the rest of his group. There was no way he'd leave a ten-year-old on her own in a forest full of assassins and snipers. But the only person who would know where he was going was Ellie. He knew she'd be the only one to understand or even agree to let him go, especially if he was going to get her Lucas as well.

"I love you." Winry mumbled as she applied a bandage to cover up the stitches.

Once she was finished, she walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. Then she walked to the door and opened it, "You know where to find me, if you need me." She said before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

"Love you too, sweetheart!" He called out to her.

Joel groaned as he sat up, the pain of the newly sewn up wound was definitely familiar, but he'd have to live with it. What else could he do? He picked up the bloody shard of metal and felt the weight of it in his hand before washing it, sharpening it as a jagged blade, and applying tape to one end of it to make a home made knife. He then made a makeshift sheath for it once he got to his room to get his backpack before going to Ellie's room.

"Yeah?" She asked after he had knocked a couple times. Chaya was on the bed sleeping, tired out from all of the crying she had done. She looked absolutely adorable. "What's up, Joel?"

He looked down for a moment, finding a way to word his thoughts. "Ellie, I'm goin' after Beth... Alone. Now before you go tryin' to stop me or convince me that you're goin' with, I *need you to stay here. I'm not grabbin' our li'l girl and bringin' her straight back. We're gonna continue on 'till we find Lucas an' Serena."

She nodded slowly, knowing it'd be no use trying to tell him otherwise. "Okay. Just promise me-"

"I'll be careful," He chuckled, hugging her quickly. "Now, I need you to tell everyone where I went aftter I'm gone for an hour. Ish will be in charge, but if you don' agree with somethin' he says, I give you the authority to deny doin' anthin' you don' think is right. Keep Chaya safe, an' I should be seein' you in a couple days."

"Alright," Ellie said, giving him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Watch yourself out there, and... Tell Lucas I love him."

"I will!" Joel called out to her as he jogged down the stairs, getting used to the annoyance around his belly. No matter what, he would find the rest of his group.

He sped up his pace to a slow run, heading to the snowy forest, not giving a damn about who could be in it. They'd merely be put to rest if they got in his way... But he'd need to find one of the women to extract some information. Who knew if they had poor Beth as a prisoner.

"You're really set on getting me alone with you, aren't you?" Lucas asked his companion who simply nodded her head.

"Just like old times." She replied.

They approached a small stream, but not before Lucas spotted a woman approaching him with Beth at her side. Lucas and a few others knew the forests like the back of their hands, for many the journey they just took in a few hours would last a day, if not more.

"Brother Lucas." The woman said, walking up and kissing the masked cheek of the man. "We bring to you one of your own, or so she says."

"Yes, she's one of mine, my lady. We will take her from here." Lucas said calmly and the woman nodded.

She frowned, "Our watchers have spotted increased movements in the city. I have a feeling your friends are sending more people into our territory. I fear if they bring more than one other person we will open fire on the intruders."

"Understood. Now, we really must be going. I've business to attend to." Lucas said, bowing his head before the woman.

With that, they continued on their journey. "Guess you don't get me alone after all." Lucas said to Serena, "Beth, what brings you here?"

"They tried to put me in chains, more or less. I rather be free, like you two." The girl replied.

Joel had gotten in the forest by a hundred yards before leaning against a tree, his hand pressing into his wound. He hissed, breathing in sharply as he forced himself to coninue on. Thankfully, it was easy to follow the smaller footsteps that he was certain were Beth's, but noises through the forest were almost deathly silent. It was quiet. Too quiet. He knew he was being watched, but that made him chuckle to himself. It was a good thing. He slung his rifle onto his shoulder and clipped the restraint on his holster. If someone come out to "greet" him, it wouldn't be him fault if they shot him.

There was no reason to start a fight. If someone planned on killing him, they would have done it already... Unless they preferred a little bit of a hunt. They'd get no such pleasure from him, so he leaned up against another tree fifty yards deeper, waiting a little while to see if anyone wanted to talk. If not, he'd continue on his way.

No one approached, save for a small rabbit struggling to hop through the thick snow.

Joel shook his head as he drew his bow, taking careful aim at his prey, releasing the arrow to whistle softly before breaking through the animal's skull. 'Least I'll be able to eat tonight,' He thought to himself, tying the rabbit to his pack and continuing on his way.

Ellie had waited an hour after Joel left, just as he had told her, before going down stairs with Chaya in her arms, the little girl's own arms wrapped around her neck. She found Ish and Susan in the lobby talking. She walked up to them shyly, hanging her head.

"I... I need to tell you something..." She said, Chaya barely stirring in her sleep.

Ish and Susan both turned their attention to Ellie. "Oh?" The masked man said.

Ellie nodded. "Joel left to find Beth, Lucas and Serena... He said he needed to and that it could only be him... And he left you in charge, Ish..."

Both Ish and Susan went pale. "He's either the most brave, or the most foolish man I know." Ish said quietly.

"Oh the witches won't be likin' that mates. I pray for his safe return." Mike said before walking out of the Hotel.

"Fucking Brit," Ellie grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Joel's smart. He'll find the rest of them and bring them home safely. I know it."

Even though she was trying to be strong and enthusiastic, Ellie still had a knot in her stomach told her that he would get into trouble. Of course, how could you not get into trouble in times like these? 'He'll be alright,' She told herself. 'He's strong and smart and always very careful. He'll be just fine.'

"Should I tell Winry?" She asked, not ready to do that, but she felt like the young woman should know.

"Maybe if you want Joel to end up with something broken." Ish said with a chuckle. "Oh and he's Australian, not British. Wrong accent kiddo."

She raised her eyebrows. "So we don't tell her unless she asks or finds out in a couple days when he gets back? Alright, you're the boss, FIsh."

She walked towards the kitchen, quite hungry. She hadn't had breackfast yet, partly due to the fact that Joal and Winry had interupted her morning by barging into the kitchen without knocking first. She had some pineapple juice, but her stomach demanded more.

* * *

A few hours had passed and they finally reached the compound. Lucas opened the door and Beth ran inside. Before Lucas could follow her, Serena shut the door and pinned him to a wall once again. He sighed loudly, switching positions, pinning the woman against the wall.

"Look, you're tempting and beautiful, I won't deny that. But you have nothing on the woman I got now." He snarled.

Serena laughed, "Oh, she's your 'woman' eh? She's only a girl! Come, no one will know what happens here. You need a real woman, and I need you back Lucas." She said to him.

"You certain no one will know?" Lucas asked the woman who was slowly pulling his mask up.

Beth was too busy looking at all the machine parts to notice the two outside. It was like heaven to her. She loved building things.

"Not a thing will leave this place. I swear." Serena said seductively.

"Mmm, okay then." Lucas growled as he licked his lips.

As Serena leaned in to kiss him, she found herself on the ground with Lucas' rifle pointed to her head. He knelt down, pinning her to the snowy earth. With a sigh, he contemplated his next move.

"Give me one reason not to kill you for trying to take me away from Ellie." He said coldly.

"Oh I don't know, you've known me longer. She'll probably leave you as soon as we reach their destination." Serena replied.

"And why do you dare things like this? Carelessly flinging yourself at me. You know you fell out of everyone's favor by doing that. As a friend I request you apologise to everyone when we return." He said, still pinning her to the ground.

She smiled, "What's in it for me?"

* * *

Joel found what he thought looked like a small garden tool shed and made a small fire next to it, happy that he found some form of shelter for evening. Nightfall had fallen quickly since it was still winter after all.

He skinned and gutted the rabbit he had killed earlier and put it over the fire. He couldn't wait to be able to finally eat for the first time in twenty-four hours. While he waited for his dinner to finish cooking, he checked out the shed behind him, finding nothing of great interest besides some rope, which he put in his pack and sat down near his fire.

After chomping down on the last bite of his fill of rabbit, Joel decided to put out his fire and continue on his journey. There really was no use to even trying to get any sleep. He had twelve hours of it already with Winry that morning, and without her by his side, it'd be impossible to get much rest anyway. So he pressed on, crossing a small stream as he fan, following the small tracks before him.

* * *

Through the magic of boredom and not knowing what else to do, Ellie decided to do her most hated chore; Cleaning everyone's laundry. She went through everyone's rooms and grabbed all clothing that seemed to be carelessly tossed off to the side or put in a pile near the bed. She them in a bigger pile dowmstairs near the couch she was now sitting on, a large bowl full of hot water and soap.

She sighed, thoughts of Lucas and Joel flooded her mind. Her two most loved and trusted people were gone for who knew how long, and she hated it.

* * *

"You apologise, we can see where things go. I mean, you won't be dead if you behave like a good girl." Lucas said calmly in her ear.

Serena nodded, "Alright, we have a deal, Lucas."

With that, he got up and put his weapon weapon away. He offered her a hand, which she took to help herself up. She then hugged him tightly, making him freeze as if he were a statue.

"I... I'm sorry, Lucas. For everything I did to you." She said with a sad voice, indicating tears were coming.

In the corner of Lucas' eye he could see movement behind a tree, though it would seem that this was done on purpose, since the person seemed to be taking no caution what-so-ever. Soon, the darkness produced a very relieved looking Joel, and he sighed, smiling and stooping to catch his breathe.

"You have... No clue... What it does to an old man like myself... to run that far... after a god damn surgery!" He said through stressed breathing. Once he was rested enough to stand up straight, he raised his eyebrows, looking at the couple chuckling. "She comin' onto you too? Jesus, girl. First me, now him?"

"No, this is her apologising for all she has done." Lucas responded, patting her back slowly. "Sounds like you need to apologise to him too." He whispered to the woman crying in his arms.

Joel shrugged. "Only if it makes her feel better. I couldn't really care all that much. As long as she stops anyway..." He looked at Lucas for a moment in thought, then snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes. Ellie told me to tell ya that she loves you an' that she misses you."

"Alright, what brings you here anyway?" Lucas asked.

His mind was growling at Joel. He knew why, the man came after Beth. That's the only reason he'd have.

"I came for all of ya'll," Joel said as he opened the door. "The lack of communication spit our group an' none of us liked the idea. So, I came to help all of you with your li'l trip an' then we all go back to the rest. An' next time this happens, you talk to me first."

"Didn't know you cared for Serena and I like that, old man. Thought you'd be glad we were gone." Lucas replied.

Beth had heard Joel's voice and so she sneaked out the back door and rushed to the forest.

Joel had seen the movement, heard the sound of the door and gave chase, ignoring the pain in his gut. "You'd be surprised boy! Now how 'bout you guys help me?"

Why did this girl want to make everything so difficult? He came here to keep them all safe and didn't intend to take her from them! He was going to stick with them until the job was done, damnit! Being the leader sure did take a toll on him though, and no one could say he didn't get his exercise for the day. I was easy to follow the tracks in the snow, and he did not intend on losing Beth again.

Before Joel could run further four women appeared from the rather normal looking snow. Their weapons were raised at him. One of them approached him.

"Why are you chasing that girl?" The woman asked. Lucas and Serena were joined by Beth in their slow approach behind Joel. The girl had ran in a giant circle.

Joel stopped, grasping his knees and panting as he replied, "She's part of my group... along with the other two... an' I ain't losin' her again... I promised to do all I could... To keep everyone safe..." His breathing soon slowed yet again, and his wound started to bleed very slowly in response to his action, but it didn't hurt as much as it would have if Winry hadn't taken the metal out. "She thinks I'm here to take her back to the safehouse I guess, but I'm here to help all of them get some supplies."

"Actually, she doesn't like father figures too much." Lucas grumbled as he stopped at Joel's side. A look of surprise swept across the woman's face.

"L-Lucas?" She said, lowering her weapon. The masked man nodded.

"It's me, my lady." He responded.

"How come none of my watchers informed me you returned to us? It's been too long since you stayed with us in our camp..." She mumbled.

"How the hell do you know all these people?" Joel said rather loudly, breaking the moment, if there was one to break. "First we meet that caniballistic fuck David, which you said you've met before, then we meet Serena, a past girlfriend, then Harald, then fuckin' Daniel an' his group of bandits, an' now this?! Do ya mean to tell be you have friends at the Fireflies as well? Or fuckin' Fedra?!"

He was getting pissed that this boy next him always seemed to bring trouble with him, and questioned the safety of Ellie being around him. He needed to keep her safe so she could help the "cure for mankind" bullshit. Did he care that much about the cause? Not a damn. But it was what Ellie wanted, so he'd do it for her.

"Don't talk about either of those groups around me, old man." Lucas growled, he had the look of loss on his face.

"Well, one of you better tell me who the hell these people are," He said, looking over at the woman dressed in white. "'Cause all I know is that they're slowin' us down. We need to get the parts an' supplies to get outta here an' get back to the others as soon as possible."

"If you really think you can rush moving heavy parts by yourself, or even with us, have fun trying and failing. Now, these people are survivors like us, and as I see it the only thing slowing us down is the fact we don't have the resources to move these things through the forest. You should apologise to these ladies, as they want to help us." He growled again, forcing himself to stop when he felt Beth and Serena both tug on his sleeve.

Shaking his head, Joel looked at the woman again. "Sorry, ma'am," He said, still not sure what he thought of the band of people who hid in the forest like wolves waiting for prey. "But all I've heard 'bout you people is rumors of witches an' killers who take out anyone they see tresspassin'. I would be greatful for any help you are willin' to lend."

"We will help. Lucas, there's a man who calls himself Mike. I'm assuming you have met since you're here. Bring him to your keeper, or make him immobile and leave him in our domain. He has hurt her in the past and so he dare not enter our domain now." The woman said.

"He hurt Kira?! Is she okay?!" Lucas said, sounding worried.

The woman sighed as the others bowed their heads. "She... Passed away due to her wounds. We found her in the hotel not far from the mall. In the basement, abused in more ways then-"

Lucas grabbed Joel, careful not to hurt the freshly cut open and exhausted man. "When we get back, let me loose on Mike. Please." He said, his voice dripping with anger.

Joel said before he led the boy away a few feet and spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear them. Mostly for Beth's sake. She was still just a kid, and he wanted to protect her. "I'll let you take care of him. But first he helps us fix up our Humvee, unless you or these people know how to, then we recover all the supplies we can before offin' the man, got it? Maybe he has another vehicle. We'll see how that goes. Be prepared. That dog of his might need to be put down."

"That dog of his is more loyal to me than it is him. I'd know, it slept with me and Ellie." Lucas grumbled. He didn't like the idea of waiting to kill Mike.

Joel saw the look in his eyes. "I promise we'll make him pay... I was actually thinkin' of lettin' you take care of your other loose end, but it seems you want to preserve your old friend."

He turned his attention back to the woman. "I'm Joel," He introduced himself, trying his best to clear the annoyance and worry in his features and voice. "I have to ask. Do you think Mike is a threat to my group?"

"I am Mary. And as far as Mike goes, he's a threat to anyone and everyone." The woman said.

"Then we better hurry up then," He answered, ready to go. They had to get back, and soon.

* * *

Ellie groaned as she finished with the last piece of clothing for the night. Her hands hurt and were all wrinkled up from being in water too long, but she was glad to be done. Now all she had to do was lay down on the couch and relax for a few minutes. Though she wished that she had someone to talk to. Without Winry around, she really didn't have a friend to just make conversation with, or Lucas to snuggle up with and listen to his calmed breathing that made her sigh, or even Joel to just annoy with her stupid jokes. She wondered when they would get back, and what they'd find on their journey.

"Lonely?" Mike asked as he looked at the girl.

He exhaled excess smoke from his cigar and watched Ellie.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All my best friends are gone."

"Well, I know we didn't meet with the best introductions and I sincerely apologize. I-If you want I could keep you company until they get back." Mike said sincerely, or so it sounded.

"Whatever, old man," She said as she closed her eyes. "I couldn't possibly care less."

Maybe she'd visit Susan in a little bit.

"Oh, well it's good to know you care." He said as he walked over to the chair and sat in it, letting out a puff of smoke as he did.

"Yup," She chuckled to herself. "I'd definitely care about someone I just met and sent off Lucas. Totally."

"Then perhaps use another saying? And I didn't send him off, he wanted to go of his own free will." Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"After you mentioned it, dick." 'At least I have someone to argue with,' She said to herself.

"Well I figured you lot would want to leave as soon as possible." He replied.

"Which brings up something I don't understand," Ellie said as she sat up. She was starting to get pissed off by this guy. "Why couldn't you go? There must be something you're afraid of if you won't go there yourself... Oh, I see. The little Brit is afraid of the 'witches'. Gotcha."

"Yeah... you want to know why I'm afraid of the witches?" He asked her curiously.

`"Oh, spare me the details... tommy," She grumbled, turning her back to him to sleep.

He slowly got up and sneaked over to her. As soon as she realized what he was doing, it was too late. His arms were wrapped around her and she was slowly losing the air that kept her awake. When the struggling Ellie stopped moving and went limp, he picked her up and brought her down to the basement.

"I'll show you all what I did to that witch." Mike whispered in her ear.

* * *

Lucas turned and looked at Joel, "You think you and Serena can handle this job while me and Beth head back?" He asked hurriedly.

"Go," Joel said, nodding. "But remember to keep him alive until I get back. He needs to pay for what he's done." He looked at Mary. "We could bring him to you to pay for his crimes."

Lucas nodded, both he and Beth took off running into the forest. Mary watched them before turning to Joel and shaking her head.

"No," She said, "He killed the one who healed Lucas after our first encounter. Lucas swore she'd be safe, swore himself to be her guardian. It is Lucas who should make him pay for his crimes."

"Alright then," Joel said, telling Serena to stay close. "We'll follow you then."

"Well you need parts? Let's get them and get out of here." Mary said as she walked inside the building.

* * *

Ellie woke up on a cold, solid concrete floor, and her head felt like it was hit by a truck. "Where the fuck...?" She mumbled, looking around the dimly lit room. "Where am I?"

She coudn't move, since she was tied up, completely helpless.

Mike laughed from the stairs, looking at the girl who was so close to a mangled, decaying corpse of a woman. If Ellie looked to her left, she'd see the corpse.

"Oh don't worry. We aren't far from your home. In fact, we're still in it!" Mike said.

Susan was still unconscious, but Ish was pissed. "I swear when either of my kids get here, I will unleash their wrath upon you!"

"Let's not forget Joel will break every bone in your body, you mother fucker!" Ellie yelled at him. She noticed the corpse and fell back onto her side, trying her best to scoot away from it. "Oh shit!"

"Let's not forget I sent your people to their deaths. Even Winry who got a good tip on a nice, infested building to hole up in." Mike said with an insane laugh.

"You piece of shit! I'll kill you as soon as I get free!" She screamed out, pulling at her restaints, but to no use.

"Oh, my dear. You will be like that witch there, rotting and waiting for more new faces to show up." He said as he crouched down in front of Ellie, breathing in her scent.

She spat in his face. "Fuck off, Brit."

He laughed as he wiped off the spit, leaning down and licking her face before punching it. He laughed maniacally when he heard her shout of pain, as he stood up he turned his attention to little Chaya.

"Stay the fuck away from her, you chicken shit!" Ellie screamed out again, not able to bare the thought of what he was about to do to her little girl. "You hear me, you crazy fuck?!"

Chaya started crying loudly, pulling at her own restraints to the point of burning her wrists on the rope. All she needed to do was reach for her knife, but it'd be useless without being able to move her arms. "No!" She cried, trying to get away. "Please, no!"

"Why do you cry? Do you not want to be with everyone in the heavens?" Mike asked as he knelt down and held a hunting knife to Chaya's small throat.

A feint thud was heard on the staircase, though Mike did not notice it.

"Please, no..." She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her tiny terrified face. "Mommy... Please, no, no, no, no..."

All Ellie could do was watch. She didn't want to, but her mind wouldn't let her turn away. "Don't!" She yelled, kicking her legs as best she could, trying to get his attention. "Do whatever you want to me, but please! Don't hurt her!"

"Are you really in a position to bargain, Ellie?" Mike asked as another feint thud was heard. He didn't notice it again.

"I-" She shook her head, knowing what she had to do to hopefully be able to free Chaya. "I'll give you myself willingly if you let her go unharmed. I won't fight you. You can use me whatever way you like. Just let her go unharmed... please..."

"But she needs to see her loved ones again! This world is no place for a little girl!" He said as he raised the knife, about to slash the little girl's throat, but taking his time winding up the slash to torture Ellie and Ish.

Thud. This time, he noticed it.

Ellie couldn't concentrate on the sound. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. Her mind was in shock at what had unfolded before her eyes, and all she could do was watch little Chaya as she shivered on the ground, still crying in fear.

As Mike swung, a figure appeared from the darkness wearing a balaclava with a skull on it and quickly grabbed his hand. "Get away from my family." Lucas snarled as he pulled Mike away from Chaya.

"Ah, so you live! Good! I can end you too!" Mike shouted as he tried stabbing Lucas, only to be met with a kick in the gut that sent him back.

As Lucas charged at him, Mike quickly lunged forward and was met with a tight hold on his throat. Lucas grabbed Mike's wrist, rendering his weapon useless as he bent the man backwards, slowly choking him.

"I was told to keep you alive," Lucas snarled into the gagging Mike's ear. "But you dare attack my family, and try to kill Chaya. Let me tell you something..."

He released his grip on Mike's throat and the man quickly grasped his neck, breathing heavily. This was cut off when he was kicked down to his knees by Lucas. The masked boy pulled Mike's head back by the hair as he readied his knife at the man's throat.

"The monster Serena created is one with the guardian Kira resurrected." He hissed into Mike's ear, "Chaya, close your eyes." Lucas ordered.

She did as she was told, closing them very tightly. She had seen dead people before, and she might have even killed someone at the Clan's camp, but she didn't need to see this, especially since she was shaking from shock and too afraid to even look at the Mike in the first place.

"Please..." She cried quietly to herself, still able to feel the cold metal against the skin of her throat.

"He's all yours now, my savior." Lucas said outloud before suddenly and violently slashing Mike's throat. A line of blood splattering on the floor in front of them.

He kicked the choking man to the ground as blood pooled around his body. Lucas sheathed his blade and rushed over to the crying Chaya, undoing her bindings before pulling her into his arms gently to comfort the little girl.

Beth rushed down the stairs, "Upstairs is clear... oh!" She rushed over to Ellie and began to cut her bindings.

"D-Daddy," Chaya sobbed softly, holding Lucas as tight as she could. She wouldn't be letting him go for some time. Not with what she had just gone through.

Once Ellie was free, she backed away and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and just sat there, thankful Lucas had reached them just in time. He was the protector. He was her Protector. After a few moments she stood up and wrapped her arms around Lucas and Chaya, thanking whoever was watching out for them, if there was anyone.

"Lucas," She whispered, burying her face in his neck. "I can't tell you how fucking happy I am to see you and Beth again!"

Lucas let out a surprised sound when he realized Chaya called him 'daddy,' but wanted to comfort her. "I'm not going anywhere." He told both of his girls.

Beth walked over to Susan and Ish to undo their bindings as well. 


	34. Chapter 34 - A New Family

**Holey fuck, it's been long, hasn't it?! I'm very, truly, honestly, without a doubt sorry for the fucking delay, but my account is being a b-i-t-c-h and I can't really fix it :/ Keeps telling me that there's an error every time I try to upload, so now I have to put my work on my account, and Saren has to post it for some stupid reason :P It's really weird, but at least it should be able to get off the ground again. I know it's not exactly edited to the max, but I hope it's understandable and you guys, and girls, will enjoy this next chapter, A New Family! See ya later, and I hope to have a new chapter up for you guys, and girls, soon! 3**

* * *

The next morning Lucas woke up in a bed with Chaya's arms around his mid-section, the girl between him and Ellie. His lover's eyes fluttered and finally opened, looking back at him with a tired smile playing across her lips. Her eyes were trying to talk to his, looking down at Chaya before looking back at him, her smile going wider.

"I think we're unofficially a family now," She chuckled quietly.

Lucas smiled as he looked down at the girl holding onto him before meeting Ellie's eyes again. "Why not just make it official?" He asked curiously.

"You wanna adopt her as your own?" She giggled. "Didn't take you for a guy who wanted kids."

In truth, she couldn't think of anything better, but what if he was just joking around like he had before? No, maybe... just maybe, he was serious.

"I'll gladly accept her as my daughter. And you as my..." He said, biting his lip in thought. "...As my Ellie." He said, covering up what he was originally going to say.

She got what he was saying, blushing at the thought. They had known each other maybe a week, and he was already implying marriage. And if she was completely honest with herself, she'd say yes if he ever asked. There wasn't enough time on that shitty world to wait a couple years to just lay back and wait for the "right moment".

She nodded, looking deep in thought. "I... I want to be your Ellie..."

"You've no idea how happy hearing you say that makes me, my love." He replied with a smile.

Chaya mumbled as she woke, her tiny hazel eyes looking up at Lucas. "Da-" She stopped herself this time, afraid he might not like that she was referring to him as her father. "Luke. Um... good morning."

Tear stains were still visible around her eyes and she still looked a little afraid, but she knew as long as she was with Lucas and Ellie, she'd always be safe.

He smiled as he looked down at the waking Chaya, "Good morning. I have... I have a big question for you, if you don't mind." He said in a soft voice, close to the smoothness of Ish's unique voice.

She nodded slowly, pursing her lips. "Okay, Lucas."

"I know Ellie is your mommy, but... Do you want a daddy?" He asked, surprising himself with his own question despite knowing he was going to ask it.

"Who?" She asked him, waking up almost immediately, but she looked almost sad, thinking it wasn't going to be him.

Maybe it was going to be Joel or Ish. Who else could it be? Lucas probably didn't want her. She was loud, messy, and was afraid of almost anything. But little did she know what he was about to ask.

"Me." He replied.

She held on to him tightly, hugging him with all her might. "R-Really? You mean it? Y-You want me?" She squealed joyfully, unable to believe her ears. "We can be a family? A real family?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I mean it. We can be a real family." He said softly as he looked Ellie in the eyes.

She smiled back at him, a single tear threatening to fall from one her beautiful green eyes. The moment made her emotional, and with all she had been through the last few days, it was taking its toll on her, but this was the best day of her life. She was an adopted mother now, and although she wasn't sure if she was engaged, she hoped that's what her lover meant earlier.

Chaya finally released her new dad and got up to grab a new set of clothes for the day from her pack. The little happy child was back again, and she felt as if nothing could bring her down.

Ellie scooted closer to Lucas, placing a warm hand on his cheek before kissing him softly, laughing into his lips. When she broke away to catch her breath, she was still laughing softly as she spoke to him. "I love you so much, you know."

He smiled, "I love you too. Oh and uh, expect an apology coming." He said as he took her hand into his, watching his new daughter get her clothes for the day.

Ellie raised her scarred eyebrow, smiling as she did so, making her look extremely cute in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I had a talk with Serena. She's changing, slowly." He replied calmly.

"Ah, yes..." She said, rolling her eyes. "Our little run away friend who wanted to get you alone, I bet."

Serena was an annoyance, but if Lucas said she was changing, then it had to be progress regardless as to how long it took.

"My hero," Ellie continued before kissing Lucas a little more roughly. Or as she liked to call it, 'rewarding'.

He smiled into the kiss before breaking it to breathe. "I... I have something I need to do today. Alone." He told her. His smile fading into a sad frown.

She nodded, knowing what it could be. "Alright..." She wanted to ask whose corpse that was in the basement, and figured that was what he was talking about handling alone, but she felt it might be better just to let him mourn on his own, unless he wanted to tell her.

"You won't be gone too long?" She asked, hoping not to get separated from him again.

"I need to... I need to make sure the other side accepts her. That... T-Takes... Time..." He said, his voice slowly breaking as he felt himself close to tears.

Ellie held him closely, running a hand through his hair. "It's okay," She said in a comforting tone as she kissed his forehead. "It's okay if you need to let it out, Lucas. And you take the time you need. Just be careful."

"She would have liked you. You two have so much in common. Both of you saw the light in me. Saved me." He said as he remembered the woman he swore to protect. He broke his oath.

"I bet," She said softly, content with him in her arms once again, even if it was for a little while. Any time stolen with him turned out to be the best moments of her life, and it seemed to always get better. She couldn't wait to be done with the damn Fireflies and move on with her life. "Maybe you can tell me about her later, i-if you want, I mean."

"I will gladly keep her memory alive." He said softly. "What sort of mission are we on, anyway? I never got to ask."

Ellie took in a deep breath, thinking of where to start. "Well," She said, scratching the back of her neck. "You know how I'm infected? Well, the Fireflies' leader, Marlene, she was my guardian until some shit went down in the Boston QZ and she had to hire Joel and his partner to smuggle me out to the capital, but the Fireflies who were supposed to meet us there..."

An hour later she was almost done with her story, with Chaya hanging on every word as she sat next to Lucas, snuggled into his side.

"And that's why we gotta go to Salt Lake City," She continued. "So I can be 'the cure for all mankind' and save our shitty world. I used to love the idea about wanting to save everyone, but now that I've actually seen what most people are like now outside the walls of the QZ, I'm losing hope in humanity. Do you think it's worth saving anymore?"

"It's worth recreating. Not saving. And it figures me and that glory seeking queen are on paths to meeting again. Ellie, if she tries to recruit me again, I'm shooting her." He growled, remembering the exact same reason he told Joel never to speak of FEDRA or the Fireflies.

She chuckled. "Have you met Bill too? Or maybe Tommy and Maria at Jackson? 'Cause you've seemed to know everyone else we met."

"Only Marlene and a FEDRA Captain. I fought alongside two squads, one firefly and the other FEDRA. They were fighting each other until a horde of infected attacked. We cleared them only to get shot at by their comrades for 'treason'. After I watched those warriors die, both sides attempted to recruit me. But I was already with the Clan." He informed her.

"Alright," She nodded, getting up and stretching. Chaya finally got up and headed out to find some food.

Ellie went to her backpack and got her own pair of clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower, leaving the door open just a enough for him to get a glimpse of her jeans sliding down her legs. If he wanted to join her, she wouldn't be complaining.

He sighed as he saw her stripping. He wanted to spend time with her, but he had other matters to attend to. He got up and walked out of the room, heading for the basement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Something was bothering Ellie as she got dressed. They were missing something, and it was really important. 'What was it that Mike had said last night?' Ellie pondered, trying really hard to remember. Then it hit her.

"Winry!" She exclaimed as she ran for the lobby, finding Ish there. "Ish! We need to find Winry! That asshole said he had sent her into a trap! She needs our help!"

"Do you know where she went?!" Ish asked her, worried for Winry.

She shook her head. "No, I think Joel might know, since he was the last one to be with her. Maybe if we start looking for Winry, we'll be able to hear gunshots or something?" Running a hand through her hair, Ellie sighed in frustration. "Fuck! What do we do?"

"Calm down. Get the facts straight. Winry said she was going to use a building as an outpost, to make a nest and watch over the city. I'm willing to bet that it's a tall building. Have you seen any?" Ish asked, watching Lucas as he walked towards the basement.

Ellie took a deep breath, trying to calm down as she was told to do. "No," She replied as she shook her head. "I haven't been that outside all that much. I went around the block, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything... Wait! There's a tall building leaning up against the water tower! Maybe she's there?"

"It's worth checking. Lead the way." Ish said as he rushed outside. If Winry was there, she's been in the trap for a long time. He braced himself, it was very possible she could be dead.

Ellie led Ish a few blocks down to the water tower and the bent-looking building against it, where a few Runners were banging on the door.

"Something went down here," Ellie mumbled, looking at a few freshly killed infected. She stabbed one of the two Runners at the door, knowing Ish would back her up.

Ish did the same to the other infected. Once it was clear he readied his gun and opened the door. Immediately he saw a fresh blood trail leading to a side room.

Ellie trained her own pistol on anything that could be a threat and followed the blood slowly to the room, ready to open the door on Ish's command. She nodded, letting him know she was ready when he was.

Ish nodded and kicked open the door. When he walked inside he scanned the room for threats, but only saw dead infected piled up on Winry, who was laying on the ground with several nails in her and a large metal pole sticking through her leg. Blood was pooled around her, still leaking from her body.

"God damnit!" Ish cursed loudly at the sight.

"Shit!" Ellie said, tucking her pistol back into her jeans.

She moved quickly to roll the infected off of the the woman and brought out her medkit, appyling a turner kit to above the wound to stop the bleeding. She moved as fast as she could to clean the wounds on her friend and nodded again to Ish.

"Alright, we need to get her back fast! I need to be able to work on her, at least she hopefully won't bleed out by the time we get her back." She took Winry under the arms and Ish did the same, lifting her up and towards the exit. "Fucking monster," Ellie said as they made their way slowly back to the safe house.

She knew not to trust Mike. Something just seemed off about him, but at least they didn't have to worry about him anymore. Now all he was, was a corpse in the basement, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

Joel pushed open the heavy metal sliding door to Mike's compound that seemed to be etched into a hill and looked in the black abyss that looked as if it could go on forever. Clicking on his flashlight, he saw rows and rows of what looked like military crates and a few vehicles near the back.

Giving a low whistle, he looked at Mary and Serena. "Well, this looks promising," He said, turning around to carefully watch for traps as he entered. There was no telling what the son of a bitch had in store for unwanted guests. "Be careful while walkin' through here, 'kay? We don' need to blow ourselves up now."

"Okay." Serena replied as she cautiously walked inside.

"I recommend you take only what you need. We don't have the vehicular power to carry more than a few heavy loads." Mary warned Joel. She refused to go inside. She did not trust it. "Let me know when you two are finished, I will send for the riders then."

"Alright," He said in reply, breaking open the crates very carefully. He urged Serena to do the same. "Watch it when you open these things up. Chances could be you blowin' yourself up."

Lifting the lid off of the crate he had been working on to slowly open, Joel couldn't believe his eyes. "God damn..." He mumbled, never seeing so much medical supplies in one place. He lifted the medium sized box and stuck it in the back of a nearby armored Humvee.

"We'll be takin' another one of these with us," He told her. "Jus' load this here hummer an' I'll fuel it up."

Near where Serena was standing was a huge vehicle with a plastic cover over it. If she pulled the cover off, she would find a tank.

"I don't think there is any fuel in h-" Serena began to say before she was cut off.

"That is because we took it for our own vehicles. If your vehicle needs fuel, we can provide that." Mary's voice called from outside.

"Not sure how we'd repay ya." Joel said, loading the last of the medical supplies he figured the group would need for themselves and for trade.

"Likewise as I am not sure what we would want from you. Well, that's if you stay true to your word and let Lucas execute the bastard after he fixes your vehicle." Mary said before burying herself in the snow.

Serena slowly and cautiously opened a lid when she heard a snap. "Get down!" She shouted as she hopped behind a crate.

He jumped behind the vehicle and waited for what he hoped was a false alarm.

No such luck. With a boom the crate was destroyed and shrapnel tore into their cover. It wasn't long before the 'white witches' reacted by surrounding the building and sending two people inside.

"You two okay?" Mary asked curiously. She was one of the two sent inside.

Joel coughed, helping himself up and patting down the stirred dust. "Yeah," He answered, then his head raised and made his way over to Serena quickly, her cover nearly completely destroyed. "Serena? Ya alright?" He asked, shaking her as she lay there for a moment.

She coughed before nodding slowly. "Yeah... Just a bit... Warm." She replied.

He chuckled, offering her his hand to help her up. "You're lucky you didn't take much more than bein' peppered by dust an' wood chips, young lady."

She grabbed his hand and thanked him.

"If you got what you need I recommend we take it outside and I will signal our riders." Mary told them.

"Alright," He nodded to the woman and loaded a box of ammunition before walking towards her, keeping a five foot distance between them. "We're gonna need some fuel for our Humvee here."

"We can bring it to your dwelling." She said before letting out a sharp whistle.

"Alright," He said as he made his way out into the light of the setting sun. It cast a beautiful burnt orange across the snowy landscape around them. "Thank you for your help so far. An' I do apologize for actin' rudely to ya'll. I'm grateful for your help."

"Rudely? Please. But, I understand your meaning and it's okay." Mary said, the growl of vehicles getting closer.

* * *

Winry slowly opened her eyes. She groaned loudly, the pain coursing through her body was powerful. She looked down at the immediate threat: her leg.

Ellie worked on the last bit of stitching she had left on Winry's leg. Amazingly, the woman had survived the blood loss and nails throughout her body combined.

"Lucky for you," Ellie muttered to herself. "None of your organs were damaged, or else I'm afraid your brother would be sending you off to 'eternal sleep' as well. And Joel is gonna be bitching about you for a few days, but then again, maybe you could use a little TLC for a change. I know he'll take good care of you..."

Lucas. That name that drove her crazy every time she heard it. If it were possible, she'd love him to death. But something was bothering her. She knew he and Winry were sworn to Ish, and to be completely honest, she didn't like it. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone, as she had given herself to him. The only way he'd be able to get out of his oath was to be released from the one he had sworn himself to in the first place. Was she jealous? Fuck, yes. But she couldn't do anything about it. It was his life. Although it did complicate things for her. Had he seriously meant what he had said earlier? That he would accept her as his...

'His what?' She asked herself. 'He was too scared to finish his thought, and so he said that he wanted you to be his Ellie. You don't know for certain that he was implying marriage, so shut the fuck up and concentrate on the task in front of you! Fucking school girl, I swear!'

She shook her head and continued to sew the wound shut with great care. She had applied a little bit of a pain relief, though Susan said it was from a plant, swearing to her that it was better than the morphine she was going to use at first. And so she gave it a shot, hoping that the older woman was right about it.

"So... Please tell me that bastard is dead..." Winry pleaded as she closed her eyes again.

She was in pain, but knew it was dulled by her favorite kind of medicine. Natural.

The redhead nodded, smiling up at her. "He is. Lucas offed him." She chuckled, thinking about how quick he had made it. "Barely wasted his torture talent on the fucking Brit... but that was to save Chaya..."

She froze, remembering how scared the little girl she loved so much was. If Mike had killed her, Lucas would made his death long and painful. He was a boy of many talents, and she was sure he knew how to torture someone for days without killing the victim until he pleased. Thankfully, he saved them before that kind of action was needed.

"He saved all of us," She continued, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, chuckling to cover up the emotions that threatened to follow. "'Cept for you. That was me and Ish."

"G-Good..." She replied weakly. "Thank you..."

She was tired. She knew she couldn't sleep, but it was a threat nonetheless. What Ellie told her confused her. Lucas didn't hold his sick wrath back for anyone. Not even children.

"Your Chaya must mean a lot to him." She told Ellie.

She nodded, smiling again, sniffling as she laughed softly. "Yeah... He- uh... He adopted her as his own. We're a family now."

That was still the best morning of her life, she felt as if nothing could beat it. It tugged at her heart, making her want to laugh and cry all at the same time.

Winry fell silent. She must have lost too much blood. Oxygen as well. She could have sworn the girl said her brother adopted a daughter. That wasn't the way Lucas rolled at all.

Seeing her reaction, Ellie's laugh picked up a bit.

"I know, surprised me too," She said, tying a knot on the fishing wire, finishing her job. This time she had made sure to clean out everything, so the wound would heal correctly. "But he was serious. Chaya had called her 'daddy' after he saved her and this morning he asked her if she wanted to him to be her father, and the look on both their faces... it was absolutely adorable. He's so much more than people see him to be, and fuck, I love him. And he'll make a great father, I'm sure of it."

"He better be, or I'll beat him up." Winry replied with a weak chuckle.

A few moments later Joel came in the room with an IV bag and some antibiotics. "Hey," He said as his suspended the clear plastic bag above her bed, carefully putting the needle into her skin before kissing her forehead.

"I think I'll let you two have some time alone..." Ellie said, fading out of the room.

"God, I was worried," Joel mumbled softly, pulling up a chair near her bed to sit on. His voice then took on a teasing tone. "I'm never lettin' you go out alone again."

She chuckled, "You can't pin me down. I don't work like that." She said. She was wondering how annoyed Joel would be if he tried that. She always would break out.

"Well, guess who's in charge of watchin' over ya, sweetheart?" He said, preparing to give her the antibiotics. "An' I've already pinned ya down twice, how hard could the next time be?"

"That's cute. Don't make me pin you down next time." She taunted him with a stronger smile.

He smiled, happy to see her in a good mood, so he played along, kissing her on the nose. And plus, he had to keep her awake until she was more stable. Her life could very well depend on it.

"Hey," He said as he raised his hands up in surrender. "I offered you to be on top the first time, missy. You chose not to take it, so it's not my fault if I think you want me to have it the next time."

She shrugged, "What can I say? Feeling you on me is a good feeling." She had a devilish look on her face despite her injuries. It was almost as if they didn't affect her, but they did.

"Glad to see my services suit you, m'lady," He said, pulling the needle from her skin after giving her her medication for the day. "Although I'm afraid I may be fallin' for you every second I spend with you. Wonder if that suits you as well?"

Six hours she had slept, burning the first four hours to a high fever. He had stayed with her as soon as he had got back around midnight to take care of her. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the last two nights, but it was fine. The twelve hours he acquired with Winry were more than enough to sustain him for a few days, and she mattered more to him than life itself, let alone a few days rest.

Joel took her hand in his, gently caressing it as his thumb moved over her soft skin, feeling every little detail in it. His smile only grew as he looked into her eyes. That beautiful blue he thought he could never get enough of. He'd have to talk to Ish soon about her being released into his care soon enough. He had plans for them in the coming months...

"Joel... Why bother going to the Fireflies?" She asked him curiously. She didn't see the point in it. A cure for the entire human race would require a lot of Ellie. That's unrealistic when in reality she knew her brother would not even let them get a small piece of her.

He shook his head. "I don' know.," He said. "I think it's a waste of time as well, but Ellie wants to do it, an' I can't say no... But I feel like it's gonna be more than a few blood tests like a keep tellin' her... I don' know. I jus' don' like it."

He looked back up at her, shaking himself from his thoughts. "Why?" He chuckled. "You hopin' we can settle down an' live happily in a place like this?"

"No, that'll never really be possible. But my brother will probably shoot Marlene, I believe her name is." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid Ellie will hate him for that," He said quietly. "Marlene, as much as I don' care if she's dead or alive, is Ellie's 'adopted mother' or somethin' like that."

Joel smiled at her. "An' I actually know a place where we can settle down... My baby brother has a whole town we can go to after this whole thing's over... If you're interested. Or we could always come back here, or keep on travelin'. Where ever you go, I go."

In truth he really didn't want to go back to Jackson. It just didn't quite suit him. If they could live in a place like this or maybe a small town he'd be happy. Unless his lover expressed otherwise.

"It'll take a lot of learning, settling down." She said with a sigh. She forced herself up and grumbled as she felt the pain all over her body flare up.

"You're gonna have to stay off that leg at least a couple days, sweetheart," He said softly, knowing she'd probably fight him every minute of every day until he let her walk, but this was one thing he was NOT going to back down from. She was going to take orders for once and heal up correctly.

"Can't do that, hon'." She said with a smile, moving to get off of the bed slowly.

He held her back, making sure not to hurt her. "Got no choice in this matter, Win'. Sorry, but we all agreed to stick around a couple days until you were more stable. An' besides, you got an IV in your arm. You stand too long an' you'll pass out due to all the blood you loss. I ain't takin' a chance on you. If you have to use the restroom or get somethin' to eat, I'll help ya out, otherwise, you're restin'."

His smile got wider as he chuckled. "An' I can get Ish an' your brother to back me up on this, young lady."

"Fine. At least stay here with me so I don't get lonely." She said softly, giving him a kiss to match her tone. She crawled back on the bed, making room for him.

He slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're irresistible, sweetheart," He said, kissing her back just as sweetly. "I wasn't thinkin' 'bout leavin' ya in the first place. Promise I won't leave you more than a few minutes."

How could he leave her alone? He didn't want her to go by herself the day before to begin with, but she seemed to want to get away from him, so he let her go. That proved not to be the best idea. Hadn't she ever heard what happens in a horror movie when people split up?

It didn't matter now. She was safe in his embrace, and that's all that mattered now. "I love you," Joel mumbled into her ear softly, his tone told her that he was more than content at this moment. He wished it would never end.

"I l-love you too..." She said shyly. She had said it before, she had kissed him before, she had done more than kiss him. Yet, for some reason, she was still shy around him. Perhaps it is because they only got to know each other not too long ago. In a world such as this, love wasn't like it used to be. You wait and take your time, someone would probably get killed.

* * *

Ellie stood in her room facing away from the door at her bed, folding her and Lucas clothes before packing them into their backpacks. She wondered when he would get back. It had been hours since he left and she was feeling the affects of loneliness again. Chaya was playing checkers with Beth again, and Joel was with Winry. Just her and a sleeping German Shepherd pup.

"Was he serious about wanting you like that ?" She asked herself, still confused if he had actually proposed to her or just got distracted before finishing his sentence. "And even if he did, he'd have to ask Joel first... He is my guardian, and he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had, I guess..."

She brought her fingers up to her neck and felt the marks her lover had left before his mission to get supplies, and she couldn't stop the giggle coming from deep inside. She felt like such a schoolgirl, but loved the way his tongue had danced on her skin with such purpose and motivation.

"Fuck, I miss you," She mumbled before finishing her job and resting her hands on her uncovered knees. She was wearing those shorts again just for his return.

A knock was heard on Winry's door and they both could tell who it was. Lucas.

"Mind getting that? You kinda grounded me." Winry asked Joel with a chuckle.

He pat her on the head and got up to open the door. "You're not the pizza man," Joel said before pretending to close the door on the boy. Of course he let him in and laid back down next to his lover. "Welcome back, 'Lukester'."

"Joel. I've a... Very important question for you. I've already received Ish's approval, but I seek yours." The boy said as he looked at the man next to his sister.

Winry giggled, she couldn't help it. Her brother seemed to be changing, quickly. That was either a good thing or a bad thing, but either way it was cute to witness.

Joel stood up and crossed his arms, acting as the protective father and he was planning on fucking with the poor boy. He had a clue as to where this might be going, but he only thought it would be for his permission to date Ellie...

"Alright," The bearded man growled lowly, looking down at Lucas. "You got my attention. Speak."

"Well... I've already taken Chaya as my own... Daughter. Given the fact Ellie and I are close... I'd-... I don't know how long of a wait there will be before we make everything official. I... I've come for your permission, sir." He said rather nervously. Joel wasn't the reason, no, it was the fact Lucas didn't know what he was doing. He loved her, but what he was suggesting... Should he wait or should he go through with his original thoughts? He hated the constant questions with no answers.

"Permission for what?" Joel said, making himself sound annoyed. "Make what official? Jesus, jus' speak up! This is the first time I've ever seen you scared."

Oh, how he was loving this. If only he could do this more often, but he was afraid this was the first and only time he'd be able to do this, so he'd milk it for all it was worth.

"Marriage. Engagement, what ever the fuck your Old World called it." He growled in response.

Joel raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he brought back an angry look.

"You think I'm gonna let you marry my girl?!" He said rather loudly, but inside he was laughing, hoping the boy was cowering under that silly skull mask. "Jus' because you took advantage of her fragile state an' now you want unlimited access to her? WHY?"

This could also give Lucas the drive to speak how he truly felt, and then Joel would know for certain that he was serious about wanting Ellie for the rest of their lives. He knew she'd need a protector by her side always, especially around her age, but he also needed to know that the masked kid needed her back.

"Because I love her and she is everything to me! Without her I'd be dead by now! I almost gave my life for her, and still will give it in a heartbeat! Fucking hell, what more do you want?!" He replied in a louder voice. His voice would remind Joel of Harald's, deeper and more rough than Lucas' normally was. It was more clear and both Joel and Winry heard that the 'boy's' voice was much more than that of a boy's. It also had a small hint of an accent, what kind Joel didn't know - it wasn't thick enough to know.

Lucas knew Joel was taunting him now. He wouldn't give in, perhaps it was time to show the ancient artifact a glimpse behind the mask.

The older man nodded. "Good," He chuckled, holding out his hand to shake what he considered to be a man's hand now. "I give you permission to ask her. She'll give you the final answer..." He thought for a moment. "But please keep in mind the jewelry store at the mall. Maybe you'll find somethin' there to give her."

He grabbed Joel's hand firmly and shook it twice. "Will do. And thank you." Before he turned to leave, he pointed directly at Joel. "You watch yourself. You keep taunting me, you might end up getting hurt in a way you least expect from a raging little shit like me." He warned with a hidden smile before turning around to find his lover.

Joel watched as the young man left, who seemed to be standing taller now without even growing in anything other than maturity. He ran his hands down his own face, mumbling quietly to himself so no one else could hear him

* * *

It wasn't long before Lucas was leaning in the doorway to his and Ellie's room. Watching her do her thing. She was so beautiful, and the best part was that she was his.

"Fuck, Lucas," She gasped after a few minutes of just sitting there, thinking quietly to herself. She had noticed him and it definitely surprised her.

The man chuckled and shook his head. He pushed away from the doorway and made his way over to her, something burning within his mind. He was about to ask her a most important question. Her response, well, he thought he knew it already.

He sighed as he leaned down and kissed her briefly, "What are your thoughts on loving someone for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on not loving you for the rest of my life," She laughed, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "...whatever time I have left, it'll be with you."

"Then perhaps asking permission from Joel and Ish wasn't a waste of time..." He sighed in relief. More to himself than his lover.

"What are you talking about, Lukester?" She asked, clearly lost.

He wasn't acting like himself. Not cool and calm. He was a little shaky in her opinion, on edge. What was so important that was on his mind that he couldn't just spit it out?

"Lucas?" She asked, her own uneasiness evident by this time. "Are you alright? You're kinda worrying me. Are we going to move on without the group?"

"Move on without the group? What do you mean?" He asked her. He would tell her his meaning, but first he wanted to know what she meant.

Ellie shrugged, now she was really confused. "You asked Joel and Ish for permission for something, so I thought maybe you asked them if we could move on without them..." She bit her lip. "I really don't want to, but if you do, I'll follow."

"I asked them for permission to... To take your hand in marriage. Or engagement... What ever it's called." He confessed, looking pretty nervous.

Her face lit up and her mouth opened wide, wrapping both arms around him as she lunged for him, effectively pinning him down.

"HOLY SHIT, YES!" She practically screamed at him, kissing him once, twice, and then three times, overjoyed. "Fuck, yes, I will! I fucking love you, Lucas!"

Words really couldn't describe what she was feeling, and even if they could, she didn't think she could speak anything. Was this all a dream? Could it possibly be true? She felt like pinching herself just to see if this was all real, but she knew better. It was. He was here, pinned under her to the bed, and she wanted so badly just to melt in his arms, never to leave the comfort of his embrace.

He chuckled, leaning up and kissing her gently. "Are... Are you sure? I mean we shouldn't rush this right away unless you're absolutely sure." He said cautiously. He didn't want her to do something she'd regret.

"How the fuck could I not?" She laughed, wiping her eyes. "Life's too fucking short to take the chance in waiting! I love you and Chaya more than anything in the world!"

Her day had gotten better than it already was. First Lucas adopting Chaya as their daughter and now him proposing? It was as if it was becoming too much for her, but she loved it, never feeling so much joy at one time in her life.

He smiled as he kissed her. He couldn't have asked for more. His fears were gone and all he knew was that he loved this girl.

He broke from the kiss, "We will make it official soon. Very soon. There are just a few things I have to do." He told her with a grin.

"What?" She giggled happily. "Can I come?"

Ellie ground into him as he lay under her, smiling devilishly at him . She nipped at his chin and watched his restraint dwindle. It wouldn't be long before they were as close as they ever had been. Or at least she hoped. Then again, he may leave her hot and bothered until he was finished with whatever he had to.

"Not this time, love. I need Joel and Ish for this one." He said, mentally groaning.

She was making him want to take her then and there. However there was something he needed to do. A mission of high importance. A matter of life... Or death.

"Awww," She moaned in disappointment, being sure to sound as tempting as possible. "Are you sure? Not even a quicky?"

"How about I'll do what I need to and when I get back in an hour or two, we will go all night long?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Deal." She kissed him hard before finally rolling off of him, laying on her back and looking at him cutely. "I'll be waiting, Lukester."

Just then as he had predicted, Chaya walked in and looked at the pair, an eyebrow raised at the sight of her dad with tent-looking material sticking out of the front of his pants.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused as to what they had been doing. She knew nothing about the art of love-making, so the sight was an interesting one for her.

"Oh we were just experimenting with something. Nothing much. Mommy seems set on getting us both in trouble though." Lucas said, looking at Chaya with a smile.

Ellie hit him in the side with her elbow, finding his sense of humor to be quite tactful, even if he did blame her. "Your father started it," She chuckled, pointing at him. "He interrupted me when I was doing something..."

Lucas mumbled quietly, "Liar... you were daydreaming. Not my fault if you were having, uh, 'sweet' dreams."

Chaya shrugged and jumped between the couple, laughing happily as she wrapped her arms around Lucas. "Okay," She said after she had given him a kiss on the cheek. Her tiny brown eyes sought out his blue ones, giggling louder as Ellie tickled her.

"Maybe you should shut the door when you are doing 'something.'" He said with a wink, turning his attention to Chaya. Hearing the little girl's giggles made him chuckle.

"Whatever," Ellie said in response.

"Daddy!" The little girl laughed loudly, her sides starting to hurt. "Make mommy- *gasp* make her stop!"

"You heard the boss. Better stop, love." He told Ellie with a smile.

She did as she was told and brought her hands from the little one, getting up to stretch and grab some clothes before making her way towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to wash up," Ellie said suggestively, knowing it'd add to his torment to know he had to wait. "You should too, hon'."

Lucas shook his head, "Hey Chaya, wanna go shopping with Ish and I?" He asked.

That made Ellie all the more pissed that she couldn't go. Everyone seemed to be able to go except her. What was so important that he didn't want her to go? She decided to leave it be and take her shower.

Chaya's face lit up. "Really? As in go outside?" She hugged him tighter, almost choking him with her grip. But then she loosened enough to pull back and look at him in question. "What's shopping?"

"It's when you go outside to a store to get things. At least, that's what it was called back before the new world was born." Lucas said as he stood up, putting his mask and glasses back on.

"Oh..." She said, thinking. "What's a store?"

She'd never seen one. In her six years of life she hadn't seem much, spending most of her life indoors with her birth mother. She shook her head. Maybe it was where a person would store stuff?

The little girl lifted her arms up as she stood next to him and held them out to him, obviously wanting to be picked up. His embrace was the most comforting and safest place she knew, and soon she knew she'd be too big to carry around... and for that moment she didn't want to grow up to be older than Ellie.

"Come. I'll show you." He said before picking her up in his strong arms. He walked to the door and opened it, setting off with his daughter to find Ish.

Joel shook himself from his little nap, facing Winry, who was sleeping too, or at least keeping her eyes closed. He watched her for a few moments and sighed, wondering if she thought they were taking it a little fast. Maybe he should leave for a little while and just let her rest? No, he had promised her he wouldn't leave her unless it was only for a few minutes.

But it still bothered him as to why he felt so attached to her in such the short amount of time he had known her. Maybe she'd wake up and decide she didn't feel for him the way either of them thought. He shrugged off those thoughts and just watched her.

She didn't wake up, rather she just laid there sleeping. She was exhausted and couldn't help it. Perhaps Joel should find one of the others whilst she sleeps?

He groaned quietly as he sat up, careful not to wake his lover. The last thing she needed was more sleep-loss. He made his way down the stairs to see his whole group in the lobby excluding Winry and Ellie, either talking or eating. He took a piece of squirrel from Chaya's plate and winked at her, while she looked at him with a grumpy face.

"Fuck you," She mumbled under her breath.

"Careful, Chaya... He might go old world on you and wash your mouth out with soap." Lucas said with a laugh before taking a sip of water to wash down the rabbit meat he had.

She looked up at him from where she was and turned red, looking guilty that her dad had heard her. He definitely had good ears, but Joel had heard it too. He just chose to let it go.

"Your kid, your rules, boy," He shrugged before grabbing some meat off the table for himself. "I jus' think you should lay down some rules until she's a certain age."

In truth, Joel did not like that a girl as young as Chaya was starting to think that swearing was a normal thing. He didn't usually swear without a least good cause. Ellie on the other hand...

"Grandpa Joel is right. You need to learn when to swear. Until you're a certain age and that depends on what you think." Lucas said with a devilish grin, biting into the rabbit again.

The older man huffed in annoyance. Lucas seemed to be asking for a fight, so he'd get one.

"Grampa, huh?" He grumbled, throwing some snow at the younger man that was meant as ice for the group's drinking water. Then he chuckled, his own smile looking quite evil. "When can we expect the next installment to your family? Will ya be adoptin' Beth next or makin' your own?"

Chaya groaned. "But mommy says bad words all the ti-ime, daddy," She whined, crossing her arms across her small chest. "Why can't I? That's no fair."

"Your mommy has a bad habit, that's all." Lucas replied as he pat Chaya's head. He turned his attention to Joel. "I dunno old man, but making one sure does sound like a blast."

"I rather like that idea." Ish said with a shrug. "Anything even thinks about going near his family, Lucas will be on their asses faster than Clickers on a beer bottle. Isn't that right?"

Susan shrugged, she didn't really like the idea. "I... Its dangerous. But ultimately their choice."

Joel nodded slowly. "Problem is, ya got Marlene to worry 'bout once we get there," He warned, too interested in the conversation topic than his food at the moment. "An' Ellie will most likely take sides with that woman."

He spat out her name as if it was poison. Marlene would do no good to the world. Or at least not for a price. Though she had good morals, they were corrupted by her hatred for FEDRA and them not bringing back the democracy of the Old World. Joel didn't care if she died, and even less so if she lived. As long as she didn't hurt Ellie, she would stay on his 'good' side.

"I warned Ellie that I best not meet face to face with that queen of death. I've seen what she and FEDRA do to their people..." He cleared his throat loudly, "...My bad, their toys."

There was a reason Ish and the other man in that riot gear almost got killed by Lucas.

"I think we can both agree with that," Joel said, finally taking a bite of the rabbit on his plate. He shook his head. "'Nough about that bi-" He looked at Chaya, who looked back at him. He had almost said the b-word, but for the sake of little ears, he quickly changed it.

"Bit of evil," He chuckled, then his features were back to being serious. "So do you think you're ready for raisin' a kid? These times are extra hard on that sorta thing... I'm not against it, but I don' want Ellie to have to go through with somethin' she can't handle..."

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be? Protect, love, train, and discipline. Easy." Lucas said with a smile as he looked at Chaya. "Oh, and the old rule of no boys, or girls, 'til you're thirty."

Ish burst into laughter upon hearing those words, "Boy! You're one to talk about that!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, quite confused. "I can't have friends? But Beth is my sister, so I'm okay."

Joel chuckled along with Ish's laughter. "First of all, back in the day most people weren't allowed to seriously date until sixteen or even eighteen in some cases. An' you definitely are one to talk, boy. Not sure if that's sarcastic or not." Joel shrugged, still laughing. "'Though knowin' you it could be either."

"No, it's serious. I've seen what Ellie and I do." Lucas said before turning his attention to Chaya again. "You can have friends, just make sure they stay that way..."

"Jus' wait 'til she's in her teenage years, kid," Joel said, finishing his food. "An' she does meet someone she likes. Have fun stoppin' her from sneakin' in that person's room."

Chaya looked at the adults in a confused in a confused manner. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Who's room am I not supposed to go in? Wait until thirty for what? Why can't I know?!"

Lucas gently pat her head with a chuckle, "When you're a few years older I'll tell you. We'll have a talk about it. For now, who wants to go to the mall and help me pick something out? I already know Ish will, what about you Joel? Susan? Chaya?" He asked.

Susan shrugged, "I guess I can come. I haven't been to the mall yet."

Chaya jumped on her father's lap and hugged him tightly. "I'm going!" She said excitedly, kissing him on the cheek again. She was so adorable at her young age. I was hard to keep her down, even after last night.

Joel shook his head slowly. "I'm stayin' here until Winry's up an' able to take care of herself. I promised her I'd keep her company for a couple days."

He knew Lucas still wasn't aware of his and Winry's... intimate relationship, but it wouldn't be long. He dreaded the day he'd have to ask the boy if him and his sister being so close was alright, and he knew that Lucas would get revenge for the shit he had pulled when the young man asked for Ellie's hand in marriage.

"It's settled then. Come on guys, we got a mission ahead of us." Lucas said as he got up. Susan and Ish sat their plates down before following him.

Winry came limping down the stairs, catching the attention of both Ish and Lucas, "Winry, you sure you should be out of bed?" The smooth voiced man asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! Totally don't need to be tied to one room anymore! See?" She said rather happily as she limped towards the kitchen. "I need a drink!"

Joel rolled his eyes and walked up to her before lifting her up bridal style.

"Nope," He said simply. He did not need her to be breaking the stitches or passing out on the stairs. She still hadn't gotten all her blood back and it pissed him off inside, though he didn't show it. "You're gonna be usin' my help to get around, young lady. Jus' tell be where to go."

Why did she seem so set on giving him a heart attack? He wanted to keep her safe and healthy, but she seemed to not even care. It didn't matter now. She was going to rest up after this and not have a say in the matter. He'd get Ish and Lucas to back him up if needed. They'd help... right?

"To the kitchen, my handsome caretaker!" She said excitedly, giving Joel a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...Riiiight, well, come on. Let's get going." Lucas said as he walked out the door, followed by Ish and Susan.

He sighed as she just confirmed his suspicions. She and Joel were a thing, he now had confirmation. That man better watch himself closely, or he'll face his entire group. Well, most of it at least.

Joel took her to her designated destination, happy she didn't want to fight him. In fact, she had even welcomed him to let him take over walking for her, and he sighed in relief.

"Yes, ma'am," He chuckled at her cheery mood, loving the reward he got, though he noticed the look he got from his younger friend. "He can deal with it," He mumbled in her ear.

Chaya stood near her father, looking up at him expectantly. "Can I have a ride?" She asked cutely, hoping to get just that. She'd never gotten so much attention, or love for that matter, before meeting him and Ellie.

"Got any alcohol in here?" She asked Joel curiously as she looked into his eyes.

Lucas fell down to his hands and knees, "Hop on." He said with a smile. Ish and Susan couldn't help but chuckle at the cute sight.

"Yay!" Chaya squealed in surprise.

Joel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Says she won't use morphine, asks for a heavy drink," He said in a light laugh. "That makes a lot of sense. But no. You get no alcohol. Dehydrates ya. Sorry."

If she really wanted a drink that bad, he'd make sure she drank a lot of water as well. He did mean what he said. He was sorry that he was so insistent about making her life more boring than it already was, but he had no choice. They had to get moving soon, and the only way to do that was to make sure she could move. The last thing they needed was the vehicles breaking down in the middle of nowhere and her being unable to walk.

"I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiine." Winry groaned as she put her forehead against Joel's. She was getting impatient, the only way she saw to heal was to not let the wounds put her down.

He smelled her breath and grunted. "You don' need any more, sweetheart," He said before kissing her softly. She had definitely already drank whatever Ellie had left in the room, and knowing that girl, she would have left at least a whole bottle full up there. 'Damnit, Ellie.'

* * *

Chaya sat on Lucas' shoulders, laughing loudly as he walked, feeling every bump in the rode with each step he took.

"We're goin to the m-all! We're going to the m-all!" She stopped for a moment as she thought, then continued to chant happily. "I don't know what that is, but we're going to the m-all!"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the excited girl, "Anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" He asked her as they continued walking.

Chaya kept on giggling. "I am?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah you are - just ask anyone." He said before the large mall began to appear in their view. "Lookie there, Chaya. The mall."

"Yay!" Chaya exclaimed joyfully. "It's bigger than the rest of the world!"

The little girl had never seen such a monstrously huge building, and she did not expect it to look like an entire town in a storage shed. Lucas picked up his pace and was practically running towards the mall with Chaya on his shoulders. Ish and Susan followed closely behind.

* * *

Winry sighed, "But Joooel! Fine, kiss me again at least." She said with a stern, yet slurred voice.

Joel kissed her again softly before laying her on the couch, being sure to grab her an IV. "Ya gotta keep that in you, sweetheart," He said very seriously, but lovingly. "You need to be able to get healthy again."

"Just give me tons of water and I'll chug them. I don't like things going inside me." She replied, biting her lip as she thought of something.

Joel raised an eyebrow, mumbling out a, "Coulda told me otherwise..."

She was definitely adorable when she was drunk, but he needed to keep her calm. Too much excitement and she could possibly pass out.

"One IV bag an' then you don' need to have another, Win'," He promised her, carefully pushing the tiny needle into her arm. "We need to get some liquid directly into your bloodstream."

"You know, there was one thing I liked being inserted into me. It felt better than nails and needles though." Winry slurred with her best seductive voice she could muster. "I think you owe me after I get better..."

"Oh, you're so much fun right now," Joel said as he rolled his eyes. "Keep yourself calm, Win'. We'll talk about this Later ." he continued sternly.

He really did not need this right now. While she was tempting and beautiful, he had to keep his mind pure for now. Her healing process would only speed up if she rested.

"Come on... I'm not that banged up..." Winry purred as she looked into his eyes.

Serena was watching the scene from the railing on the second floor. It caused her to face-palm.

"Oh that girl is not herself..." She sighed under her breath.

He watched his lover as her head just kind of swayed in her drowsy state, causing him to shake his head. Why did she intend to make his day less bearable than it already was. He needed a cold shower, and so did she... but not together. Nope. He didn't even think that. Problem was, he couldn't leave her alone.

"You're very funny." He said, thinking her being drunk might not have been as amusing as he had first thought. "And gorgeous, but you need to sleep."

"No, what I need is you!" She protested.

This caused Serena to walk away, shaking her head in disbelief. She needed to find Ellie and apologize. She promised Lucas she would, after all.

"Please... then I'll go to bed..." Winry said as she placed her hand on his lap.

"It's like reasonin' with a horny five-year-old," He grumbled, taking her hand in his. "No matter what you say, they don't want to listen."

* * *

Ellie was sitting on her bed, looking through the "clothes" she had found in the mall. Winry hadn't seen the choice in what the redhead had chosen, or at least she hoped, and she figured it would impress her Lucas, even if they were just some revealing dresses, shirts and shorts.

She shook her head. 'Why would girls wear this out in public?' She asked herself, feeling the the soft material of a low cut tank-top. 'Wouldn't guys, like, fucking use them if they saw THAT ?'

* * *

"I'm not five, and if a five year old is horny... something is wrong." Winry said, kissing his shoulder.

Joel tried to stop Winry, but she could definitely tempting in such a cute state. Not that she'd remember much anyway. But that wasn't the point! She was supposed to be resting up, not acting like... like this! And what was worse it that he wanted to just give in.

"Damn it, Winry," He grumbled as she kissed him. "Stop."

"Can't make me..." Winry purred as she got up and gently placed herself on his lap, straddling him. She was ignoring the rather intense pain in her leg.

* * *

Serena sighed and shook her head as she saw Ellie looking at the rather revealing clothing. "Please tell me you aren't getting hot and bothered too..." She sighed as she raised her hand to her head. "...Or are under the influence of drugs, and or alcohol."

Ellie seemed almost startled by the young woman's presence, but calmed down and pat the bed beside her, indicating that she was welcome to sit with her.

"No," She chuckled, pushing her clothes off to the side. "Not really. Just thinking about things."

Serena smiled and hesitantly walked over to the bed, sitting down. "I... I want to apologize for being the opposite of grateful to you... What I was doing was wrong, and I hope to make up for it." She said, looking into Ellie's eyes to show her sincerity.

Ellie looked almost surprised, but waved it off with her hand.

"Forgiven," She chuckled, folding her things and hiding them under the bed for safe keeping. "I totally understand that this a new thing for you, and... I'm sorry for being so impatient with you. I expected you to just 'change instantly' and I didn't even think about your feelings."

* * *

Joel grumbled grumpily. "Winry..." He warned, though he couldn't keeps his hands to himself, and they slid down her back slowly to rest on her ass. "We can't do this... Not now."

"It's... It's okay, I Forgive you too." Serena replied shyly. It really sounded like she was speaking a foreign language.

"Yes we can, my handsome protector..." Winry said as she began grinding her lower body against his. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**There! Done with another long-ass chapter! IT took some time to edit, so make sure to thank Saren for all his awesomeness in doing most of it :D I hope you liked it, and we shall see you, in the next chapter :D :)**


	35. Chapter 35 - Big Commitments

_**Alright, so we're back. Sorry for the long fucking wait, I have no excuses here other than pure laziness and lack of motivation. I used the excuse that since you guys weren't asking about the next chapter that you didn't want to read anymore, and I'm sorry. At least this time I can make due on a Christmas special next month. Swear that to you all, me laddies :D Stick around and enjoy the show. Saren gives his best to you all, and make sure to thank him as he was the one who did as the fine tuning in the editing department. Love you, buddy. Couldn't have gotten this far without you! :D  
**  
** Enjoy, and I'll see you all soon!**_

* * *

Joel was fighting a losing battle, knowing Winry wouldn't settle down until she got what she wanted. So he kept his hands where they were and lifted her up with ease, taking her to a nearby room. He didn't want to hurt that leg. That was his priority. Setting her down on the bed with care, he hovered over her and pressed his lips over hers while his hands slid under her shirt and sought out her breasts.

"Screw it," He growled into her ear. "Jus' remember, when you wake up sore, you asked for it."

"I'm awake right now, love." Winry said as she leaned up and kissed his neck, nibbling on it and then sucking it. Her hand trailed down his body, eventually grasping onto the bulge that was hidden by his pants.

"Definitely not in your right mind, sweetheart," He mumbled as he lifted up her shirt. "Damn shame too."

His own hand worked on pushing her sweatpants down, finding her wet heat and teasing her clit slowly. He wanted nothing more than to just take her without all the interruptions, but he also didn't want to rush them either. She had so much skin to explore with his hands at the moment, and they could only be in two places at once.

"Says who? You better not be saying you'd take advantage of a drugged up me..." She growled into his ear before nibbling on it. She pulled down his pants and pushed them down far enough to expose his pulsing member. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Joel kicked off his pants and threw his shirt somewhere in the room, not giving a second thought about it. He lined himself up and pressed his hips into hers, keeping himself from moving until she asked him. He smiled down at her as her lips parted to let out a moan. He then rolled them over carefully so as not to hurt her.

"It's not takin' advantage if you begged for it," He smiled, bucking up into her. "This is completely on you. After all, you're on top."

"Ah, fuck yes!" She moaned loudly, grinding against his thrusts. "Give it to me hard, Joel!" She commanded.

* * *

Serena looked at Ellie, Winry's loud shout of pleasure was heard throughout the entirety of the hotel. "Want to... Want to, uh... I don't know... Go for a walk?" She asked awkwardly whilst the sounds of moaning were still able to be heard.

Ellie nodded though was unable to stop her fit of laughter from erupting. To her it was just another thing. Sure, maybe the two lovebirds were a little noisy, but she could understand and couldn't even fault the two. They deserved to be happy.

"Sure," She chuckled, hopping off the bed to pull on a pair of pants over her shorts and threw on a coat. "Could we check out the mall?"

She was plotting to find out what Lucas and the others were up to, and hoped that they hadn't told Serena what was going on. But with her luck the woman already knew. Life had a way of making her miserable.

"I don't see why not. Anything to get away from the noise..." Serena said with a chuckle as she walked towards the door.

Ellie and Serena made it to the entrance of the mall just as Susan did, and the youngest of the women rolled her head around on her shoulders before looking up at the sky. The redhead groaning at whoever was up there and deciding to punish her.

"You're not going to let me in," Ellie said already knowing the answer, "Are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile Joel thrust up into his lover every time her hips met with his. The act made him groan happily with Winry letting out her sounds of pleasure. How could he not do as she commanded? She was beautiful and he wanted her so bad, and they were getting the attention they needed.

He was also happy she wasn't quite herself. She was usually so shy and so quiet the last two times they had done this. But drunk Winry had a powerful voice, and knew exactly what she wanted, and when she wanted it. Which was the same as him: Now.

He knew that he'd have to prepare for the event of the two of them creating a child, which at this rate, was highly probable. He didn't fire blanks with his High School sweetheart back in the day, and that's why he bribed the military to get condoms or birth control from them before he and Tess got it on. The lucky bastards were the only people in the QZ to be "issued" that sort of thing, and overcharged him. But a few ration cards were nothing compared to a good time.

Unfortunately, they didn't have that luxury of protection anymore, so they would just have to wait and see if he was just as unlucky as back in High School...

Winry moaned loudly, loving the feelings Joel gave her right now. Was she drunk, not to any extent. Was she completely out of control, definitely not. Was she good at faking being so drunk she was out of control, yes.

* * *

Chaya looked around the inside of the mall excitedly as she saw all the little shops in one huge building, confused as to why people would make things like this, but it was a very pleasant confusion.

"This is awesome!" She exclaimed, batting Lucas' head as her curious hazel eyes noticed every little detail of the mall. "Whare are we going first? Canwegointheseplaces"? WillIgetnewclothes?

"First we complete our mission. We're going to the jewelry store. Maybe you can get something you like." Lucas replied before heading straight to the jewelry store, which was relatively nearby the entrance of the mall.

"What's ju-wool-ry?" She asked, not sure what it meant. Her generation knew nothing about such things, and all she saw was a dusty window with a sign above it that said 'Sasha's Jewelry'. "Is it food?"

"Sure. If you like eating expensive metals." Ish said with a laugh.

"C'mon, we're gonna pick out a beautiful ring for mommy." Lucas said as he rushed inside the store. "Hey can one of you stay outside? By the mall entrance? If I know Ellie she's gonna come snooping."

"Sure, I'll do it." Susan said before rushing back towards the mall doors.

A few minutes later both Ellie and Serena had made it to the entrance of the mall just as Susan did, and the youngest of the women rolled her head around on her shoulders before looking up at the sky to groan in frustration at whoever was punishing her.

"You're not going to let me in," Ellie said already knowing the answer, "...are you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0olala _left this in as a joke, luv u awly and fans -Saren_

Joel watched as Winry rocked into him, meeting each of his thrusts until he felt himself coming close to release. God, was she beautiful... not to mention the sounds of pleasure she made inspired him to push up into her harder. Feeling her around his fully erect cock made him groaned loudly into her mouth, his tongue battling for dominance over hers. A losing battle.

"Winry," He grunted in a warning tone.

He couldn't hold out forever, not that she'd give a fuck if he came inside of her or not. Not while she was drunk. But he'd warn her every time, just to make sure she was always certain that it was what she wanted.

Winry groaned loudly as she licked his lips, "Fill me up all the way, love."

With that having been said, she had stopped licking his lips and pressed hers against his to complete a kiss. It was a kiss that was a mixture of lust and love, rough yet sweet.

"Damn," He said through deep and stressed breaths as the kiss ended, "That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

He kissed Winry back with a fiery kiss, although it made him feel a little guilty. Was this right? Was he taking advantage of her while she was drunk or drugged? Or both? He didn't have time to react on his guilt, and came inside of her with a roar of her name. He felt her tighten up around his length. She had such a hold on him that it was near impossible, if not impossible, to resist her. Winry let out a loud moan before laying against his body, her stamina spent and her core heated.

"You've no idea how great you feel inside of me..." She purred as she buried her face in his neck.

Joel would notice that she had not achieved her own climax for some reason, or was subtle about it physically. Yet either way he looked at it, she still felt tight around him. The man looked at Winry with a smile. He knew what she was doing.

"Seconds?" He chuckled as his hands ran up and down her sides lightly, as if tickling her. Though it was a little more sensual on her sweat-covered body. She was bad, but so was he.

Winry giggled as she pulled herself up, only to slam herself back down against him without much care of the force behind the action. Or her exhaustion for that matter. "Seconds. Or are you too tired?"

Joel huffed at Winry's words, loving every bit of time he could spend with her, "I ain't tired, girl." He stated as he rolled them over so he was now on top of her, "But you seriously need to rest. Gotta be able to move in a couple days, an' you gotta be healed up to do that."

She was a little devil, he had to admit that. At the current rate he may as well have just given up on even remotely trying to resist her. It was no use to him, or her for that matter. So he gave her what she wanted and pulled himself out just to plunge back into her. The things he'd do for her...

* * *

"Nope, at least not until Luke is done shopping for you." Susan replied with a chuckle as she crossed her arms.

Ellie grumbled and turned around to stomp away, but turned back to the mall to scream as loud as she could.

Chaya looked at the shiny stones with big eyes whilst they glimmered as Lucas' flashlight shone on them. "Wow..." She mumbled as she reached for a necklace, which had a price tag of five-thousand dollars, though that meant nothing to her. "What's that mean?" She pointed at it for Ish to explain.

Before the masked man could answer, a muffled but clear scream was heard from someone outside, and they recognized it as Ellie.

"FUCK YOU, LUCAS!" The voice shrieked, and Chaya looked at the men worriedly, then it continued by adding, "YOU COCK SUCKER!"

Ish cleared his throat before answering Chaya, "It means it was worth a lot of money in the old world. Five thousand moneys to be exact."

Lucas chuckled, "That's not what you say when I go to town on you, Ellie." He muttered under his breath.

Ish stared at Luke, "You know, Chaya is too young to be hearing about how her two closest people please each other?"

"Pssh, she will know about it eventually anyway." Lucas replied.

Ish shrugged, "True."

Chaya looked at the men, even more confused than she had already been. "What do you mean by 'pleasing'?" She asked. "You guys ask each other nicely to go to town? I thought this was a city?"

"Chaya..." Lucas said softly, waiting for her response.

She leaned over his shoulder to peek at him with a blank expression. "Yes, daddy?"

"I love you and your shenanigans. See anything mommy might want?"

Looking around from her bird's eye view, Chaya's eyes finally rested on a more simple, yet elliegant ring that had a blue stone on it.

"That one," She giggled happily as she pat the dark hair on his head, "Mommy will like that one 'cause it's blue, just like your eyes."

"And she's good at romantic advice." Ish commented as he watched Lucas walk over to the protective glass.

He shattered it with his fist before looking around and seeing a simple metal ring. He retrieved Ellie's new ring and walked over to the other.

"Ish, you said back in the day men who were married wore a metal band like that one, aye?" Lucas asked.

The sailor studied the ring before nodding, "Yup. Should take that one too. For you. Remember, left hand, finger to the left of the middle."

"My mommy, well, my birth mommy, she wore it on her right pointing finger," Chaya said with a shrug. Then the cute little girl grabbed a bracelet from the tiny pieces of glass and put it around her wrist, smiling at it.

"Alright guys, unless you need anything, let's go." Lucas said as he tested his new ring. It fit him perfectly. He walked out of the store and towards the exit.

Serena grabbed Ellie's shoulder, "Lets go back, I can get us in."

Ellie shook her head, "Let's just go somewhere else." She grumbled, only to raise her voice again, "HE DOESN'T DESERVE MY TIME AND EFFORTS FOR ME TO BREAK IN TO SEE THE DUMB SHIT HE'S DOING!"

She then stomped off towards another shop across the street. There had to be something good in a... furniture store? Fuck.

Serena followed and shook her head, "He's really getting to you, isn't he?" She asked.

Ellie laughed surprisingly loudly.

"Nah," She chuckled after cooling off for a few minutes, "He's just annoying me with his secretness of secrets of secrecy. Fucking dick. But I love him."

"Maybe he's planning something?" She suggested. In truth she was curious what Lucas was up to, it could have been anything.

Ellie nodded slowly. She didn't know whether or not to tell the girl about her being engaged to the masked boy, but she figured both of them could make the announcement together... as a couple... thing... What did the olden people call it? Who cared anymore? They were together, and they were going to...

To get married?! Then reality hit her. It was a thing. He had actually asked her to marry him! He actually loved her that much already to fully commit to her, and she had accepted without a second thought. But she didn't regret it for even a moment, and she had to wipe a tear from her eye before the emotions would make her look like a fool in front of her newly acquired friend... She was a friend now, right?

Serena heard the sounds of battle inside the store, though it was heavily muffled. The battle was no doubt miles away, nothing to fear.

"Sounds like those ladies found themselves some easy prey." She told Ellie with a small chuckle as she saw the largest bed ever made. At least as far as she knew.

The younger girl sprinted for it and jumped upon it, a cloud of dust and dirt was sent into a frenzy around the entire shop causing both of them to cough loudly.

"Fuck," She gagged, laughing all the same. "Not the best idea, huh?"

Serena laughed, shaking her head at Ellie's silliness. "Nope. Say, what are we even doing in a furniture store, it's not like we can take anything." She asked.

Looking around the shop, Ellie got up and picked up something that was fairly interesting in the lighting section.

"I'm getting Lucas... a lampshade?" She chuckled before wearing it like a hat. "Think he'll like it?"

Serena shrugged. She didn't know what to say, and even if she did, what would it be? She was antisocial and whilst she was good at tempting people, and lying to get what she wanted, there were only two people she spoke around normally. One of them was dead. The other, not interested in what she had to say. Not anymore, at least.

In truth, Ellie had no real reason to be here other than to get them away from... THEM. Those two were bothersome when hot and bothered, but she blushed once she remember what Joel's hand had done to her while he slept. Her first ever sexual relation was with the man she could consider her father now, and she shrugged, still not quite sure if she was ashamed or amused with that the thought of that morning.

But she had her loving Lukester now, and she wouldn't trade him for anything or anyone else in the world. He was her first real time, and regardless of what happened between them, she'd always belong to her masked man.

"C'mon!" Ellie said after she threw a pillow at the woman near the entrance of the store. "Cheer up and enjoy your day! Let's get outta here!"

"Okay! Where to?" Serena asked sounding excited as she walked out the door.

Before Ellie could answer, Lucas, Chaya, Ish, and Susan walked on the sidewalk twenty feet away from where they were. Ellie ran up to her lover and hugged Lucas tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What'd you get me?" She asked, hoping he'd answer her the way she wanted him to.

He gasped to regain the air he was losing by getting crushed. He pushed away from her and shrugged as everyone stood around them. He looked at Ish and the man nodded.

"Well, this isn't the best place, but... Let's do this right." He said, going down on one knee. His hand was clenched around something. He let out a sigh before holding his hand towards Ellie, palm to the sky.

"Ellie, will you marry me?" He asked, opening his hand to reveal the ring he and Chaya had picked out.

She covered her mouth and froze for a few moments, unable to keep her emotions pent up any longer as tiny streams of tears rolled down her face, eyes smiling at him. Once she was able to move again, she charged towards him and pinned him to the cracked concrete, kissing him passionately.

"Fuck yes!" She squealed, unable to break eye contact with him. Another moment in one day that just got better. First adopting Chaya, and now making things official with the two of them? She couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled from within, so she just let it out in the form of kissing him again.

He laughed, closing his hand so the ring didn't get lost. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as well, ignoring the pain in his back from falling. He broke away from the kiss to look into her eyes beautiful green eyes.

"Please forgive me, but I don't want the wedding to happen until this is all over. For now, we'll be engaged." He said with a chuckle.

"Agreed!" She said excitedly before getting off of him and offering her hand to help him up. "I fucking love you, Lucas."

She didn't care if that could possibly be weeks off. That would give them plenty of time to plan and get to know each other better. 'Best. Day. EVER.' She thought quietly to herself.

Chaya had watched the pair on the ground share a moment together and hugged Ish, thinking the scene was pretty romantic. Her parents were adorable together, and that's just the way she pictured them; being happy with one another.

Lucas took her hand and pulled himself up and into a kiss with his lover, wrapping his arms around her again. Ish simply looked down at the Chaya hugging him and smiled behind his own poker-faced mask, patting her back gently. Lucas broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"Give me your hand, love." He said softly.

Ellie did as he asked, giggling as she wiped her face with her free arms. "God, I'm an emotional wreck," She sniffed happily, chuckling at how badly she thought she was handling herself.

"Nah..." Lucas replied as he slowly placed the ring onto her ring finger. It too was a perfect fit for her, and provided enough room for her to grow into it. As well as unexpected swelling which the human body seemed to love to do.

"Today is a good day." Lucas stated with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0ospOoOoOoky

Joel laid in bed with Winry nestled into his side, her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. Her pointing finger slowly and lightly scratching through the course hair of his chest, while his own hand moved slowly up and down her bare back. Her skin felt absolutely perfect, and he wanted to kiss it over and over again, but right now was just time to rest.

Though she had protested, Joel made sure to hook up the IV to her once again. He still held to his promise that after she had taken this one, she could drink all the sugar water she wanted.

He kissed her forehead. "How drunk were ya?" He chuckled.

There was drunk, and then there was druuuunk, and she handled herself like the first. Though, what he found to be her method acting was pretty legit. But he could tell that she was still in quite a bit of control, seeing that she did outlast him a good stretch for the first round.

"Not in the slightest, to be honest." She admitted as she kissed his shoulder.

It was a good time. She had something to occupy her from the burning wounds she had. Thankfully that something was pleasurable to her and Joel. However, she'd be walking by tomorrow. With or without Joel's permission... or so she had thought.

She smiled, "Just had a bottle of whiskey Ellie left behind."

"You're terrible," He huffed, though he couldn't stop the laugh building up. "You coulda jus' asked, y'know."

Day after tomorrow. That's when he and the rest of the group planned to leave, though he still was worried for his Winry. She was still quite wounded and had a chance of getting sick again, which if not kept at bay he could very well lose her. And that was when his features stiffened. Life without her? What was the point then? He'd have no reason to really live anymore. Ellie would be just fine with the rest of the group, and to add to that she had Lucas to protect her now.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and just looked into her tired but beautiful blue eyes, smiling at her. "All mine," He said, wrapping his other arm around her to pull her into a soft embrace to make sure not to hurt her.

She sighed, "You had a bad thought again, didn't you?" She asked, having seen the moment his facial expressions stiffened up. She was willing to bet it had something to do with her.

He shook his head. "Bes' not to dwell on it." He didn't want to talk about it, or even remember it for that matter. But if he knew her, which he did for the most part, she'd press on until she was satisfied.

"I was thinkin' 'bout what I'd do if I lost you..." He admitted softly. "Or more like how I'd get by without you."

"Oh don't worry about that, ya big softy..." She said, kissing him briefly. "I'll only pass away when time itself claims me. There's just too much to do to die otherwise." She said with a chuckle.

He nodded, smiling. "Alright," He spoke, kissing her back quickly, "...wanna sleep or do you wanna eat?"

"Whatever you want to do." She replied softly.

Joel unwrapped his arms from his lover and got up to grab his shirt and pants, getting dressed before helping her with her own clothes. He made sure to check her leg, being extra careful when he helped her with her pants. He looked up at his lover as her shirt concealed her beautiful skin once again.

"Still gorgeous as ever," He said, resting a hand on her good knee. "Even with a little ware an' tear."

"Was about to say, I probably look like a sponge right now. Fucking Mike... I thought he was a good guy, too." She grumbled as she got up to her feet.

"We all thought he was alright..." He replied, lifting her up again with ease. "An' I knew better. But now we, as in the whole group, will have to vote on whether to take more people in we meet or shoot people on sight... So far we've met more traitors than friendlies." He stated before gently picking Winry up.

"To the... Kitchen!" She said in her 'drunk' voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was then when they heard a loud snarl coming from the doorway. A wolf's. A pissed off wolf.

"What?" Joel grumbled at the animal. "You gonna bite me or somethin'? 'Cause you may have teeth, but I have a gun."

He made his way past the wolf and to the kitchen, throwing a piece of rabbit on the floor for it. He set Winry on a counter and opened an MRE. While military issued food left something to be desired, he figured it was better than all the rabbit they'd had. Who knew? Maybe they'd even enjoy the package of spaghetti.

Kip snarled before devouring the rabbit piece nearly instantaneously. Winry giggled at the wolf. After she was sat down she watched Joel examine the spaghetti.

"That sounds delicious right about now..." Winry stated, patting her stomach.

"Good," He chuckled as he grabbed a pot to boil some water, "'Cause it's what's on the menu, Win'. Though if you asked for somethin' else, I'd make it for you."

He threw another chunk of meat for Kip and added some water to the powdered tomato sauce, hoping their meal would turn out alright.

"So what are your hopes for us?" He asked her out of the blue, most likely catching her off guard.

"I don't know... If we survive this trip, maybe become a big happy family or something?" She replied after a few minutes of thinking. His question did indeed catch her off guard, and she didn't really have plans. Though if she did, that sounded like as good a plan as any.

He gave the slightest of nods as he added the dried contents of the bag of noodles to the now boiling water, while the sauce was on the neighboring stove burner.

"You want to have a family?" He continued to ask with his curiosity piqued. "I mean, at the rate we're goin', we're gonna have to prepare for a kid soon enough anyway... unless someone stops bein' so temptin'..."

"Well, eventually. I mean if we stay together, it'll happen eventually, yeah?" She asked shyly as a half-question half-response.

Looking up at her, he smiled and laughed softly after her gave her a quick kiss. He loved how straight-forward she could be when she wanted to be, like earlier, and now seemed so quiet.

"You're cute when you're like this," He mumbled happily, giving her half of the MRE spaghetti.

"Good to hear I'm almost always cute..." She said quietly as she took the spaghetti. "Thank you for the food." She said as she slowly took the small plastic fork and began to eat.

"No problem," He replied as he brought a bit of his own steaming meal to his mouth. "My pleasure takin' care of you."

They heard the front door open and then the voices of the rest of the group, He looked at her and smiled again, sitting next to her on the counter. He almost felt like a young adult again, and that was mostly likely thanks to her.

* * *

Ellie made her way upstairs and fell upon her bed, wanting nothing more than to melt in a puddle. It was late afternoon and she held her left hand out in the bright orange light to see the beautiful blue stone on her ring shine brightly.

She giggled. Fourteen and already engaged, but there was at least good reasoning. You didn't always get the chance to make it that far in a relationship in those days, and she was glad she did.

"Should we go say hi?" A curious Winry asked Joel. Meanwhile, Ish and Susan went to Beth who was on the couch whilst Lucas went straight upstairs to follow his love.

Joel shrugged, hopping off the counter and picked her up. "Whatever m'lady commands, I shall obey," He said with a chuckle as they exited the kitchen to meet with the people in the lobby. They had plenty of things to talk about the next day, but that could wait.

Lucas eventually entered the room and saw Ellie laying upon the bed. He smiled before walking over to the comforting sight just to fall into it, and lay beside his lover. He let out a tired sigh and allowed his head to roll to the side so he could look at her.

Ellie pulled herself from her girly thoughts and looked over at her Lucas with a smile.

"You're sounding how I'm feeling," She said with an equally tired laugh. "Take a shower with me?"

In truth she wasn't sure what that could turn into with just the two of them alone in a hot shower, but she was willing to bet either of them were too tired at the moment to do much more than make out lazily before they both made it to the bed after washing and passing out.

"Can't that wait 'til morning, love?" He grumbled as he wrapped his arm around her lazily.

"Is Lukester all tuckered out?" She chuckled as she lifted the covers over them and snuggled into his embrace. "What did you do today that made you so tired?"

"Adopted Chaya, made a fire, sent my friend to the other side, got permission to propose to you, proposed to you, got us both rings... Ah man, hard work." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She moaned softly and contently at the little display of affection. She couldn't wait for their next adventure together. AFTER, they got some much needed rest.

"Do that again," She mumbled sleepily.

"Mm? Do what again? This?" He asked as he kissed her cheek again, longer this time.

She nodded. "Mm-hm." After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his breathing telling her that he was calmer than most people could ever be in this chapter of Earth's history.

"Please break your promise about that 'all night' deal we had," She groaned jokingly.

"You saying you want me to keep the promise? Because I will, all night and then some... " He threatened her.

She looked up at him with tired eyes. "I could sleep somewhere else," She bit back as she was about to crash. Her eyes fought to stay open, but she was losing at a rapid pace. She fell asleep the moment after he replied her.

"I love you..." He muttered to his sleeping lover before closing his own eyes.

* * *

The next morning Ellie woke up feeling much more rested, but still didn't want to leave to comfort of the warm covers nor the warm body behind her. She backed into him to share more of their body heat.

With no warning the heater had gone out during the night and Joel had no other choice than to fix the stupid thing, leaving his Winry to sleep alone until he returned an hour later to warm her up.

So while the heater was back up and running, it would take quite a while to restore the warmth the hotel once had, and that was why Ellie had her Lucas to cuddle with. He was always warm. Although she did feel bad for him. Her feet and fingers were always icy cold during this time of season, and she knew he'd be waking up once he felt them.

"Someone a bit cold?" His voice growled quietly into her ear. It wasn't a frustrated, or angry growl, but rather a tired one. Soon without warning a heavy weight was placed on them, accompanied by a mass of fluffy white hair.

"Damn you, Kip," Ellie grumbled in stressed breath. The dog had to be at least a hundred pounds, if not more. But the extra heat was welcomed.

"Hot shower?" She chuckled with a smile playing across her lips as the bumps on her arms rose from the sound of his rough voice in her ears. "Or do you still prefer my icicle fingers?" Just to be mean to him she reached behind to place her cold hands on his neck.

He inhaled sharply when he felt her cold fingers on his neck. He smiled and kissed her before shaking his head. "I am used to freezing temperatures, love." He informed her.

"Fuck."

She had to roll the heavy animal off of her and then practically pry his arms from her before she could get up to be able to make from the bed to the shower. There was no way she would pass up the comfort of hot water rolling over her body to warm herself up. As usual she left the door open a crack to give Lucas a peek of her undressing before hoping in the shower.

Lucas got up and quietly undressed. This earned him a tilted head from his canine friend, but the wolf got distracted by hearing noises outside of the room. Lucas slowly sneaked into the bathroom and entered the shower.

"You need to stop doing that, love." He growled close to her ear.

She jumped slightly at his sudden closeness but quickly settled down, turning around to kiss him with passion, yet it was sweet as well.

"Hi," She said in almost a whisper once she broke away briefly.

"Hi." He responded with a smile. He still held onto her, not wanting to let her go.

"You don't like it when I leave the door open?" She looked at him with big eyes, as a puppy does when begging for food. "Fine, I'll lock the door next time..."

"I didn't say that, I meant all the teasing... You make it nearly impossible to keep control of myself." He told her, kissing her wet neck softly.

The warm water that was falling on him was different. He was used to the freezing water the earth provided, and despite this being a known experience for him, something was wrong. As with everything new or relatively new to him, he hated it. Or rather, was cautious and disapproving of it. Only a few new things could evade his disliking of new things. Like Chaya, and Ellie, or even the wolf with a strange personality.

"That's the point, Lucas," She mumbled as she ran her hands through his soaked long hair, holding his head to keep it where it was. "Who says I **want** you to control yourself? The whole point of me teasing you is to fucking lose it."

Unlike him, Ellie loved the hot water. It felt good, and warmed every inch of her almost instantly every time she stepped under the steaming rain-like drops of never-ending water. And it made it all the hotter with the love of her life with her. Survival had become so much easier with him to wake up next to, and she actually looked forward to waking up the next morning.

He was her mission. She tried her best from the beginning to help him heal, both physically and mentally, and it paid off. Although she knew there was still a long way to go before he was back to the day before Daniel had fucked up his life... if there was anything to even return to. Maybe he had always been a dark knight?

It didn't matter. He was protective and loving just they way he was, and she couldn't care less if he wore a mask for the rest of his life... as long as he made sure to take it off for her.

"Love... You haven't seen me without control. I prefer to keep it that way, I don't want to hurt you." He sighed into her neck. It was just a sigh however, it meant nothing.

Did she really want him with no control? Such a thing was dangerous. He had a violent nature to him that, if released, could possibly hurt Ellie. Not necessarily hurt in the sense he beats her, but in the sense he gets too rough and carefree.

Ellie stopped for a moment to think. 'What can he do?' She pondered. 'Bruise me a little worse than I already was in the spore infested room?'

"Maybe we could have a test trial?" She said, as if she were questioning it as the words came from her mouth. "I promise I'd let you know if it was too much for me..."

There was sincerity in her voice, but also a hint of fear. More from the unknown than him. It could be an experiment for the two of them. They had so much to figure out about each other, and what they liked, and she honestly wanted to know what his fantasies were and what he needed from her. If she could help him blow of some steam, she would. It wasn't like he was going to kill her.

He groaned as he looked into her eyes. It was as if something clicked in his mind, she could see it in his eyes. Without warning he suddenly and roughly closed the short distance between them. Her back hit the wall of the shower with an audible smack, but it didn't hurt as much as it sounded like it did. He planted a powerful kiss on her neck, making sure she could alert him if the brief peek at his uncontrolled self was too much.

Ellie made a quick sound in surprise, but wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands snaked around his neck. She kept his head near her neck as she ground her hips against his as best she could, given the fact of that he was pressing her against the white tiles quite securely. When she saw the look in his eyes, she nodded.

"Please, Lucas," She said through gasps, her heart-rate speeding up at an alarming rate.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." He snarled as he thrust himself into her more forcefully than ever before.

* * *

Beth looked at Ish with no expression, "No you didn't, you cried like a baby when you lost your cat." She said, causing the masked man to scoff. Ish then turned towards Joel, Winry, and Chaya, shaking his head.

"She's lying. Honestly. I hated that stupid cat." He said smoothly, though he had the faintest hint of sadness in his voice.

"Whatever you say, cowboy," Joel chuckled as he sat next to Winry, a protective arm wrapped around her. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "You need a shower."

He was just teasing of course. Her scent was actually quite inviting to him, with the smell of sex and sweat on her. But he wondered if it bothered the others. They hadn't seemed to notice or just chose not to. Then again, these days you did grow used to lots of smells you generally hated. Mold, infections, rotten food. The list was endless, so he figured no one else gave a damn.

He kissed her on the cheek and turned his attention back to the group, as their stories filled the air. It was good to see everyone's spirits up. Even if it would only last another day at most.

"Sounds to me you miss that cat pretty darn much, FIsh," The bearded man continued as he shook his head, cracking up. "Must've been some good pussy."

It was a good thing Chaya didn't understand that term yet.

Winry leaned over and licked Joel's neck discreetly. "Or we both do." She said softly in his ear.

"Nope, I hated that cat. I'm glad it's gone." Ish said as he looked away defiantly. Beth shook her head at that before laughing loudly.

"The only thing you hated about that cat was it clawed your back when you slept!" She said loudly.

Chaya looked up at the masked man who always talked so smoothly, shaking her head. "Sounds like you liked pets," She said with a shrug. "What's wrong with that? So you cried because you lost a friend. I think it's sweet."

Joel looked back down at the Winry and scowled, though he was trying very hard not to smile.

Ish sighed before getting up and walking outside, grumbling. "So I hear you two were being loud." Beth said, turning to face Winry and Joel.

The man looked at her and shook his head. "Is there no privacy in this group?" He said with another chuckle. "Or is it just a topic you wanna talk about? 'Cause I could go into detail for ya, missy."

"Oh trust me, I already know the details. Want me to tell them?" Beth replied with a devilish grin. Susan coughed before getting up to join Ish.

"Careful, she isn't lying..." Winry whispered in Joel's ear.

Shaking his head, Joel replied with a grunt. "What have you let these kids get into?" He called after Ish jokingly.

"No, you see, my experiences come from before I met our dear Ish." Beth informed Joel, slowly tilting her head.

"Whatever," He said, rolling his eyes as he got up. "I'm goin' to the kitchen, Win'. Ya want anythin'? Rabbit? Spaghetti? Maybe some mac an' cheese I took from Mike's survival stash?"

"Rabbit please." Winry replied softly before leaning back and closing her eyes.

Ish rushed back inside, "Fuck, get your guns ready! Armed unknowns inbound."

"God damnit!" Joel grumbled loudly, throwing Winry his 1911. He pulled out the revolver from the back of his jeans and took cover on one side of the front door.

"Should we give them a chance?" He asked the others, peeking out the window. Everyone in the lobby readied their weapons. Joel saw that the people approaching were the women of the forest. "Friendlies!" He called out to both his group and the women outside. He didn't know if he could trust these people completely, but he was willing to find out.

Joel opened the door with his pistol at the ready as he held out a hand. "That's close enough," He said calmly. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Friendlies, the fuck?" Ish muttered under his breath, not lowering his gun.

"We've brought our engineers to get you on the road again. As a gesture of thanks for Lucas' allies." Mary said with a bow as four women walked to the humvee carrying heavy looking toolboxes.

Joel nodded. "Thank you," He said in nearly a confused manner. Why were they helping them? They had the things they needed.

"It's alright, guys," He said to the group, "...you can lower your weapons..." He then walked up to Ish, "But don't let your guard down."

"Yes sir." Ish said as he walked outside to observe what the women were doing. Everyone else lowered their weapons and returned to their seats.

Joel walked back to the kitchen to grab something for he and his lover to eat for the morning. It wouldn't be long until they would be back on the road again to make their way to the Fireflies. After he made himself the mac 'n cheese he'd taken from Mike's bunker and heated up some roast rabbit he returned to his lover, sitting down next to her. He had even made Beth a bowl of the noodles with cheese.

"There ya are, ladies," He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Both Winry and Beth said before letting their food cool a little.

"You can trust the sisters. They, unlike almost everyone in this world, respect people. Especially given Lucas'... Affiliation with them." Winry told Joel before going to town on the rabbit with a hungry looking Kip staring not at the food, but her.

"Think someone wants a taste," He said before drinking some water he was sharing with her. What was that animal's problem? The front door was right there! If it needed to go out to get food, it could. They had themselves to worry about feeding.

Winry slowly ripped off a piece of the rabbit and threw it to the ground. The wolf didn't pay any attention to the food. No, it was more interested in Winry for some reason. Kip slowly moved forward, resting his head on her lap, still looking up and into her eyes.

"Something tells me he doesn't want food. Either that or he wants to eat you, Winny." Beth said with a laugh.

Joel looked at the animal with a eyebrow raised. Now the wolf was starting to piss him off.

"What?" Joel growled at the dog. "Dare ya to bite her. Last thing you'll do."

"Oh calm down, Joel. If he wanted to bite me, he would have." Winry sighed as she pet Kip. "What'cha want boy?" She asked and the wolf let out a huff before rushing away from her, getting into a pouncing pose and wagging his tail. This caused both Winry and Beth to laugh.

Joel rolled his eyes before reaching into his pack near his feet, digging into the bag until he found a tennis ball. He threw it to the other side of the room, hoping that that was what the dog wanted.

But Killjoy had just tripped down the last set of stairs due to excitement over the new item to chase, running towards it in a race to fetch the the ball, barking madly as if it was an arch enemy of his.

Kip didn't act at first, but when he saw the German Shepard puppy rushing for the ball he quickly rushed and snatched it up in his mouth. When the puppy tilted it's head and whined, Kip in response lowered his head and snarled at the thing before walking over to Winry and turning his head to the side in victory. Winry chuckled as she shook her head and pet the wolf, slowly taking the ball from it.

She didn't know what the wolf wanted from her, she knew it wasn't the ball, despite it fetching it. Something was strange, perhaps chasing it around would make it happy. If only Joel would let her move on her own...

Joel must have seen the look on her face, because he shook his head in defiance. "Sorry dog," He said, which actually sounded partly sincere. "She needs to heal up."

Just then Chaya jumped on Kip's back, which made Joel stir uncomfortably. What if the animal decided it didn't like that and hurt her?

"Chaya," He warned.

"He's so fluffy!" She giggled happily.

The wolf didn't really act to Chaya jumping on him, rather he dropped the ball and simply rested his head on Winry's lap. Ish walked inside with Mary, they were discussing something about the Fireflies and FEDRA's activity within the surrounding areas.

Joel looked up at the pair and spoke up in a concerned but strong tone. "There's Fireflies near here?" He asked, "Or FEDRA? What do they want this far out from their safezones?"

If the military were coming this far out for supplies, things must have been really bad in the QZ's. And the Fireflies? What would they be doing out there as well? It was a deserted wasteland out where the group was staying, and to add to that, it was near the "White Witches" forest. No one in their right mind would go near that place. Unless supplies were that low and people were that desperate.

Mary and Ish stopped, the woman turned and crossed her arms, "Our hold on this land goes far south, and far north. This particular piece of land contains many animals for food, many freshwater sources for drinking, plenty of trees and minerals that are essential if you are looking to live longer in the world. We traded with a Clan a few miles north, gave them some of the things we've mined and they in return gave us some of their medicine and even medics. FEDRA and the Fireflies have been sending small to medium sized squads this way for ages now. They both once had secured pieces of land for themselves to begin mining and other operations, but when our Grand Mistress heard of it, she sent us to destroy them and leave no survivors to report back what they found." She informed Joel. "They both apparently think supplies here are worth risking the lives of their people. Ish and I were talking more about how the Army is focusing in on the Fireflies' territory. Sending multiple convoys to resupply their hidden base. They've stayed out of our territory so far, and they've been keeping a safe distance from their target as well. He told me of your destination, and as a friend I must warn you to be careful. You will run into the information retrieval squads of the Army as well as the main forces of the Fireflies."

Joel nodded in appreciation for the information. So they had a few military and/or Fireflies to take care of on the way to the Fireflies Base. "That's why we're hopin' to get those fifties on the Humvees in workin' condition," He said. "They'll make short work of anythin' that crosses our path."

"I wouldn't rely solely on that mounted gun. Both sides have the ability to turn that 'humvee' into a nice bonfire to roast their food on." Mary said, "In all honesty, I wouldn't even recommend going near a vehicle. Much safer to travel on foot. Alas, it's your choice. Just be careful you don't bite off more than you can chew."

With that, she and Ish continued walking towards the stairs, discussing things of importance to the group.

Joel looked at Winry, "Those vehicles are the only way we can transport our supplies," He told her, speaking his thoughts aloud. "An' the Humvees on FEDRA's side are mostly base variants, not the armored combat ones. What do ya think?"

"I understand our situation, but we should have a smaller vehicle, a more subtle one that can zoom ahead and scout for us. Given FEDRA's reason to be here, we can't even count on the fact they don't have heavy weaponry in their convoys. We should ask the sisters if they can spare one of their bikes or even a snowmobile." Winry suggested with a shrug. "Since I need healing, I'd recommend Lucas man it, if the Sisters agree. They also have a good amount of batteries, and they use the old ways of talking to each other in order to communicate. Handheld things, choose a channel and talk. That's how we could keep in touch with him."

"Alright," He said in agreement. "I'll talk to her about it. Maybe I can get a map of the area as well. All I got are those state maps that show the highways, an' they don't help with the back roads that well."

He got up and looked for Ish and Mary. He asked the woman about Winry's request and seeing about getting the map he knew would help.

"I know we can't pay you much," He told he, "...but I can promise to take care of any hostiles that stumble on us. Less a chance for you to have to deal with them later."

Mary nodded, "I understand, as you are with Lucas I do not ask for anything. We can spare one of our bikes and one map." She said before taking something out of her pocket and handing it to Joel. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a handmade map of the surrounding one hundred miles, along with it were locations of interests. Such as Sister bases, FEDRA and Firefly hidden bases, and rest areas.

"You've no idea how long it took our scouts to map all of that out. So I request you take care of it, to honor their dedication and work." She said with a light sigh.

"I will," He promised, grabbing some clear tape to place over it to keep it from being damaged by water or tears. "I thank you for your help. You coulda jus' shot us from your forest once we rolled into town, but I appreciate you takin' the risk."

She shrugged, "This town is not ours to protect. However, if you stepped foot in the forest, and we didn't see Lucas, you'd all most likely be dead."

He nodded in understanding and bowed his head in respect for her before heading back to the couch where his lover sat with Kip's head still on her lap, and Killjoy playing with the tennis ball. "Alright," He groaned as he took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "We got a map an' a bike. Now all we gotta do is find a working car, if there even is such a thing in this city."

"Shouldn't the humvee be enough?" Winry asked him curiously.

He looked at her blankly for a moment and then laughed, "I was rememberin' that you said we needed a smaller vehicle to scout ahead of the vehicles, an' I forgot about the bike."

It wasn't his fault his mind was in other places. He was too busy thinking of her beautiful dark hair and her lovely pale skin. Nope. Not his fault at all.

"Well, glad I reminded you before you organized a party to search for a working car." Winry said with a giggle.

She saw the looks he was giving her, she was no fool when it came to reading what people were up to. Some would say she had the ability to read thoughts, no, she had the ability to read their bodies. She got up slowly and the wolf pushed her down back onto the couch, moving so he was facing away from her. It was clear what the giant canine was suggesting. Whether or not Joel would interfere, was another story.

He looked at Kip and shook his head. "An' where do ya plan on takin' her?" He grumbled.

He wished the dog had just stayed away or better yet turned on them once they had taken care of Mike, but it seemed loyal to Lucas and Ellie. It was just another mouth to feed in his eyes. Killjoy was enough to take care of.

The wolf turned its head and snarled at Joel before Winry climbed on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Take me to my brother. I need to tell him of our plan." She said, not even knowing if the wolf knew what she was saying. Sure enough, the wolf began carrying her towards the steps.


	36. Chapter 36 - Distrust & Uncertainty

_**Well, hello everyone! So... yeah. Been a long time, huh? Sorry about that. I know it was wrong, but I got lazy about this, and after a big push from Saren(be nice to him and thanks him, and maybe even check out his works if you really want to be kind) we were finally able to get things going again! I know you might be a bit reluctant to just believe we're back, or rather I'm the one to blame for all these delays, but I really am going to try, and during this hiatus we finally know what we want to do for this story.**_

_**This story, Caught Me Off Guard, is going to be the first season of a longer story. We going to finish this one off, and then this Fall we going to make another installment! A totally new part of the universe I started, but Saren has helped me create! Without him I doubt I would have gotten this far, and so I just want to take this time to say thanks, bro. You've been a real trooper, and you deserve a pat on the back.**_

_**And now some final notes. This week I'm going to be post four chapters to help make up for lost time, but after that it will be one chapter per week, possibly two. I would like to know if you want to still stick with 10k word chapters, or if I should go to about 15k long? It's all up to you guys, as I'm sure Saren and I can write out that many easily per week. If not, we'll go back to what we had. Other than that, enjoy this post. Tomorrow there will be another around 3:00 PM Central Time.**_

_**Thanks for sticking around, and remember to leave feedback! It's always appreciated!**_

* * *

Early the next morning Lucas had awoke from his slumber. He slowly turned around and wrapped his arm around Ellie, pulling her closer to him so they could share each others warmth from underneath the blanket. How he had ever gotten a girl like her was unknown to him, but he was determined to keep her for as long as he could. From what Winry had told him the night before, they had a lot of work needing to be done today. Mostly packing up and leaving though, which was something he didn't want to do. He could live there for the rest of his life, in the luxury of the hotel with his family. Whether the boy liked to admit it or not... Joel, Ish, all of them were family. All save for Serena. Oh, how he wanted to be alone with that woman just to fuck her day up.

"I love you..." He muttered quietly as his mind shifted back to Ellie, and he placed a soft kiss upon her neck.

The redhead murmured in her sleep as she snuggled with him, smiling as she dreamt about him. She was so comfortable and warm, happy to be with the one she loved. The one that she belonged to. She finally felt like she belonged to someone. Someone who would cherish her even when she was just an old lady. Well, that was even if she would get that old. But even if she died tomorrow she could at least die happier than when she started.

"Mmm..." She mumbled quietly as she nuzzled into his neck, her hot breath moving over his skin.

Lucas simply held her close. He loved the girl in his arms, and while he may have been awake, he didn't dare wake her. She deserved her sleep, especially since they would be on the move within the next few hours. If he were being completely honest, he didn't know why. All Marlene and her Fireflies would do when they arrived would be to use Ellie until her death. They could have just stopped where they were and lived happily ever, but that wasn't a part of the plan was it? The deal? Damn, he had to be careful or else the grip of his arms around her would crush her.

It wasn't too long before the teenager awoke and she slowly opened her beautiful green eyes. She looked at the young man and smiled sheepishly, still not quite used to sharing a bed with a boy. But she had to admit, she did like it. That thought alone made her blush.

"Morning, Lukester," She mumbled sleepily with a shy smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." The man replied with a smile.

He had enjoyed watching her sleep, the face she had when asleep was quite adorable. It was evident that when she slept she was at peace. Unfortunately, he figured such nights were limited and would eventually disappear entirely. They had a stressful path ahead of them, and it was one that would take a few weeks before they saw it finished. And that was just one adventure from their lives. Alas, his mind went back to how adorable her tired face was, now that she was no longer asleep.

She saw him watching her and she couldn't help but look away, unable to hold his gaze. She knew what he was thinking, as she wasn't stupid. He actually thought that she was beautiful. She felt like she had found the greatest person and actually tricking them into thinking that she was pretty. In her own mind she wasn't at all as beautiful as he said, but rather that she was just a normal teenage girl with no family. Well, no family besides the people she was with, the ones who had taken her in. And now she had him and Chaya. It made her blush again knowing that they were doing things that couples did, even to the point of... Yeah, that made her turn redder and she had to hide under the covers.

"Fuck you," She grumbled adorably, feeling her face become very hot.

"But we already did that last night." He replied with a soft chuckle.

His eyes were lit up with the light hearted joy of the moment. It wasn't often he felt at ease and just happy to be awake. Soon he would have to go back to being a grim and stern hard-working man of the group. Well, defender of the group. All of that other stuff didn't exactly fit him, like managing the food and such.

Ellie grumbled again and swore under her breath, insulting her very being for saying that. Did he have no shame? Either way, she needed to get up soon, at least if it was past eight in the morning. But she couldn't bring herself to uncovering her body yet. She didn't want him to see her like this. It was embarrassing. At least when they did things at night it was darker, so he couldn't see her blush like he would be able to now.

Lucas chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Believe it or not, that boy was highly perceptive of other people and their thoughts. The look on her face alone told him that she didn't really want to move or show more of her body to him than she absolutely had to, and so he made the first move of the day. He sat up and pushed the rather comforting blankets off of himself. It was not actually eight, nor were half the group fully awake yet. If he had to guess, Joel and his sister were just about the only ones awake. Perhaps Serena was awake trying to plot a way to escape the group and cause hell at a later date.

He got up from the bed and stood up, stretching and yawning simultaneously as before walking over to his clothes to put them on again. Right now Ellie got excellent shots of his own body, something Lucas wasn't exactly shy about. How could he be, when people much filthier and deadlier than the beautiful girl in his bed had seen it? Besides, he knew she liked examining his body whether she liked him having that knowledge or not. It didn't take him long to throw his underwear, pants, socks, belt and boots on. He equipped himself with his sidearm, and his two knives, then proceeded to turn to look at her with a smile.

"Your turn." He mumbled as he crossed his arms, "Or do you want me to leave the room 'cause you're shy?" Lucas finished in a teasing manner.

"I'm not shy..." She mumbled quietly as she sat up, the covers still wrapped around her form. "I'm just not used to this completely yet... But I can let you see me, I-I guess..."

And with that Ellie slowly got out of bed, though the sheets were still held to her body tightly as she looked directly at the man. She had never been naked in front of anyone but other girls at the military school back in Boston, and even that was pretty much against her will. It was the rules that everyone shower in the morning, and they only had twenty minutes to do it before the water turned cold. That was even if you could call the stuff they were allowed warm.

The redhead bit her lip as she let the sheet fall to the ground, now completely exposed to Lucas. She had no secrets left now, and he could see all of her. Her face was as red as it could get on her pale skin, and she waited a few moments before turning her back to him to retrieve her own clothing.

"...Though I'm not much to look at anyways," She said under her breath as she finished her sentence.

"Oh trust me, that is far from the truth." Lucas said with a smile as he simply watched her dress herself. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Ellie got up and rolled her eyes, clipping on her bra before turning around so she could properly make conversation with him. She caught him checking her out and instantly went to blush mode again. So maybe he did think she was pretty? It surprised her a little, but it also made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She decided she would savor it, knowing that they would have to go soon.

"Hey, uh... Maybe we should, you know... Do 'it' before heading on the road?" She asked shyly, playing with her jeans as she held them up. "Fuck knows when we'll be able to do 'it' again..."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as he took a step towards her. "We do have plenty of time, so that isn't the issue. You just seem... hesitant."

So she really felt like having a little fun before they went on with their business? They probably shouldn't have even thought about having sex again due to the fact they could be doing other work before leaving. It was a good thing the boy didn't care about the work he 'had' to do.

Ellie nodded before letting the article of clothing fall back on the floor. "I'm sure. Just a bit... nervous still is all. Not completely used to this, but I like it," She told him honestly, and sat back down on the bed. "Take me?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him expectantly.

An hour had passed and Ish sat in the lobby of the hotel, making a small 'spear' out of a stick with his knife. He had awoken earlier than everyone else, and decided not to wake anyone else up. With Kip, he simply sat watch over the entrance to the hotel as he passed the time. Nobody was awake yet, due to the sheer earliness of the day. It wasn't long after he completed his tenth stick-spear that he saw Kip stand up and move to a defensive posture, snarling as his eyes narrowed and ears went back.

"What is it boy?" Ish asked before two Sisters burst into the lobby, a serious look about them as they held the door open for more of them.

"You need to get your group up and out of here, we've spotted a large bandit group travelling this way from where you lot came from." One of them ordered, "We're holding them off for as long as we can."

Ish shook his head as he stood up, "Excuse me? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes. You need to get your asses moving before you are caught in a fight." The woman replied.

"Damnit..." Ish growled before rushing upstairs to Joel's room to pound on the door and wake the man up.

Joel was just about to open the door when the banging happened, and it nearly gave him a heart attack. His hand instinctively moved to his gun, and before he knew it he nearly set the door off of its hinges. His gun was trained on Ish from only a second before he lowered it.

"The hell is this all abou-" He started to say, but the man interrupted him, informing him of the news.

"Damn it," Joel growled before turning to Winry, and pointed to her. "Pack up the last of your things if you have any left, an' then help the younger ones too. I'm gonna go get everyone else together an' pack up the bags in the Humvee." And with that the man was gone, banging on doors and finding Ellie before telling her the news.

Ish moved to help Winry out, knowing that she would need extra help due to her still-healing injuries. Meanwhile, Lucas ran down the stairs to speak with the Sisters. They would know more about the bandit group heading their way than anyone else, especially since they had the luxury of binoculars and rifle scopes. It wasn't often one heard of a large bandit group on the move, as it was usually just small parties that were sent to roam around.

Beth, and Susan gathered their things and slid their backpacks on whilst Serena remained content in the cellar. Sure there were bodies down there, but she found the dead silence of the downstairs calming. She shoved the bodies in a closet though, to prevent a lot of the rotting smell from reaching her nostrils. She heard the commotion upstairs, however, and quickly ran up to see what was going on. Lucas ignored her as she entered the lobby, having been too focused on finding out what the bandits motivations for being on the move seemed to be.

Joel stopped in front of Serena and grabbed her arm, though not in a way that would hurt her. No, this was just to stop her so he could inform her of what was happening. "Grab your things," He ordered her, and held out a small handgun. "I need to know that I can trust you with this."

Serena shook her head, "You know that you-"

"No." Lucas growled as he walked over to them. "There's no way in fucking hell you're giving her a god damned weapon, Joel. You don't know what that woman is, I do."

"We don't have a choice in the matter," Joel growled as he now faced Lucas, standing much taller than the boy. Well, not that much teller, but still, it got the point across. "If you wanna defy my leadership then fine. I'll put your ass in the ground if I have to. This is my choice, an' it's either give someone a weapon in case it gets hairy, or just have her as a liability."

"Okay, let me shoot her in the fucking face then and we can get on with our lives. Safely." Lucas growled, not even appearing intimidated by Joel as his glare never left Serena. The girl simply remained silent and watched as the man defended her.

The Texan shook his head. "No. If she had wanted to harm you she already would have taken Chaya's gun an' shot you with it," He replied flatly, and pushed the boy back. "Get your family an' get to the vehicle. Now."

And with that Joel cocked the handgun, chambering a round and handing it to Serena. "Don't make me regret this," He told her coldly.

"Fucker." Lucas growled before storming up the stairs to retrieve his family, which consisted of Ellie and Chaya.

Once he had gathered them and brought them outside, he noticed that Serena had rounded the corner of the building and went down a dark alley. With the intent of pounding her face inside out, he quickly followed whilst no one else was looking. Serena hadn't expected a follower, so when she turned around after retrieving an item from the ground she was surprised by the presence of Lucas. The boy didn't waste any time and grabbed her forcefully by the arms, disarming her and slamming her against the outer wall of the building.

"Lucas I ca-" Serena began to speak before he put a hand over her mouth.

The boy simply growled, keeping a certain sense of calmness about him. "I need to talk to you, so would you please keep it down?"

Serena nodded and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, "I want to talk to you in private, obviously not right now whilst there's a bandit group on their way. Later, wherever we make camp... we should get the night watch together. Apparently Joel will listen to you, so request it."

"You're nuts if you think Joel will agree to that..." Serena giggled.

"Then either you or I can get night watch and one of us sneaks off to meet with the other. Sound good?" He asked, trying his best not to give in to what he was feeling.

Serena slowly nodded again at the masked man, a smile on her face. "I can't wait for a night with you."

Lucas then let go of her and took a few steps back. "Go fuck yourself."

"Don't have to." The woman winked before bending down slowly and grabbing her, or Joel's, weapon.

Meanwhile Joel shook his head as he walked back to the Humvee, having heard everything from around the corner. He wasn't stupid, and he was keeping tabs on the two. Especially right after he had done something that had pissed off the boy. Joel got that the girl had tortured the boy, but right now they needed all the help they could get. What would she do anyway? Shoot someone and try to get away? Yeah, that wouldn't end well for her, and she had to know that. Whether she liked it or not she was the prisoner, and until she could prove herself to be something more she would remain so.

"Let's get in the vehicles! Now!" Joel barked aloud for everyone to hear, and waited to make a head count. He turned to Ish as the man helped Chaya carry her things. "How's our ammo count? Everyone accounted for?"

"Let's get going." Lucas growled before rushing out into the open with Serena following close behind.

Everyone began to pile into their respective vehicles, with Lucas taking the dirt bike they had been given. They had decided that everyone else would be in the armored vehicles whilst Lucas drove ahead as a scouting vehicle. He turned on the bike and listened to it growl to life before the sounds of battle echoed behind them. He growled before motioning for the nearest vehicle behind him to drive off. Lucas saw the same hooded and masked man from before, back at the Clan's destruction as well as Daniel's slaughter. He shook his head before speeding off down the road, they had places to be.

It was nearing the day's end when the group decided it was almost time to find shelter for the night. Joel really didn't want to chance driving at night since it would make navigating much harder, as well as the visibility would be very low. They couldn't risk driving into a trap, or worse, into the middle of a heard of infected. So Joel honked three times very quickly, letting Lucas know that they had one more hour of driving left, if even.

"I really wished we could have stayed a little longer," Joel said quietly to Winry who was seated beside him. "I hate not givin' you a little more time to heal before we move. at least we have the antibiotics to keep you healthy now."

Ellie smiled as she sat right behind Winry, smiling at the two. "Soooo... How are you two love birds doing?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

Joel simply grunted and radioed Lucas, letting the boy know what was up.

"I heard you. Where you thinking about camping?" Lucas spoke over the radio as he slowly came to a stop a few miles ahead of them.

Winry shrugged, "Aside from him babying me up I think we're doing good. I can't say I don't like being pampered though... How are you and my brother doing?"

Ellie blushed, but waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Ah, you know how it is. Just hanging out... Yeah." She said, shrugging. That was totally smooth.

Joel said into his radio, "Let's stop near the highway bridge, where a Sooper-Mart is or somethin'."

"Roger that." Lucas said before speeding forward towards the exit he was told. He had seen the sign quite a while back actually.

Winry giggled before looking straight ahead at the road, "Uh huh. Yeah, Joel and I have been doing that too." She said before nudging the driver with her elbow.

The man barely gave anything to the girl in reply, other than a wry grin as he remembered the times they 'hung out.' Yeah, that was all they were doing. Netflix and chill. Not that either of the women with him would know that anyways. Still, it was part of his past, as stupid as that memory that was. Dumbass viral videos he only knew about because his daughter was into all that. His face went a little sadder after that, and his mind went to a cold and dark place.

Ellie on the other hand was having fun talking to Winry, and rested her chin on the woman's shoulder. "I sure hope there's some kind of thing that can help Lucas and I avoid certain... things," She said quietly, sounding a little worried. "Maybe there'll be something at the store that we can use for that... Maybe."

Winry got a sly grin on her face as they turned into the curving road up the hill where the Sooper-Mart was. "Things, huh?" She asked, "What kind of things my dear sweet little redheaded woman?"

"I, um... I-I..." Ellie stuttered, embarrassed by the fact of that she had actually been speaking of that sort of thing. But it was a girly subject. To Joel some things never changed. "You know..." She added in a whisper.

"We can search the store when we get inside of it, okay?" Winry said rather loudly before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ellie sat back and pouted, her face once again red for the millionth time that day. Damn her for saying such things, and now she had to deal with the teasing. Great. Just great. Well, at least Winry might know what to look for. Then again, Ellie probably would just look alone when everyone else was asleep.

"We're here," Joel said as they parked in front of the large building, and he grabbed his AK. "Only bring in what you need. The rest will have to stay in the vehicles. We'll put those in the shop an' lock them up so no one steals our things. But first let me an' Serena check out the inside. We'll clear it out." And with that the man exited the vehicle, and yelled to Ish. "Hey! Keep your eye out for anything' that doesn't look right! Serena an' I are gonna check out the store!"

"'Kay!" Ish called over to them.

Lucas had already been off his bike and waiting for them, glad to finally stretch his legs out completely and walk around. The night air was always a beautiful, fresh thing to relax in. It was cool against his hot skin, and it filled his lungs with good air. He decided he would walk around and help Ish with his job as watchman. Why Joel wanted to go inside with Serena, however, was beyond him. Serena got out of the vehicle with Joel and walked to his side, awaiting for him to take the lead and go inside the building.

Soon the odd pair were at the door and they busted in, their weapons at the ready. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in years, with green growth all around them and strange sounds coming from what sounded like the other side of the store. The man turned on his flashlight and made sure to step carefully, as a lot of broken glass littered the floor. He motioned the women to follow him.

"Be careful," He said quietly as they scouted the clothing area, where the carpet allowed them to be as silent as possible.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Serena said quietly as they made their way through the store.

Ish and Lucas walked together around the parking lot, making sure to watch all around them. Places such as super markets were likely to be places of high infected count. They hadn't seen much in the city because of Mike and a bunch of others clearing the place out faithfully, or locking the infected up somewhere. Here, on the other hand, here was wild territory. Anything could be out there, whether it be infected or Hunters.

"I don't understand why he is entrusting that bitch with our safety. Or with anything at all. Why won't he just let me kill her?!" Lucas growled, feeling the need to confess his anger to someone.

Ish simply shrugged, "I'm sure she'll do something to allow you the privilege of finishing what she started."

"Yeah, right. Not as long as that ass is protecting her." The boy spat as he looked down the slope of the hill they were on.

Joel made his way over to the mechanic's shop, knowing that it would have to be clear if they wanted to keep their vehicles and goods safe. Inside the medical Humvee was a lot of supplies, including ammo and medicine. Those were almost worth as much as people you could count on these days, but it certainly helped when those people didn't have empty weapons.

As he made his final sweep he saw that the place was secure and clear, so he turned around and nodded to Serena. But just before they could leave a stack of tires fell over, and a Stalker came out from them, gripping Joel and pushing him onto the ground. The thing was behind him so he had no way of stopping it from biting him. The only reason it hadn't yet was because its teeth were trying to dig into his backpack.

"Whether we like it or not, there is a possibility this girl you hate could have changed." Ish spoke as they continued to patrol the parking lot. "I mean, people can and usually do change after some time has passed. Is it really that much of a stretch to believe Serena did the same?"

Lucas let out a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief. "I would love to think that she changed, but she showed me that I never actually truly knew her. So how will I know if she changes? How do I know any change she makes isn't a lie, a mask she uses. I use actual masks like you do, Ish... she uses her being as a mask."

"I guess the only-" Ish began to say before he thought he saw something in the distance, only to realize it was an animal. "The only way to tell is to get her to a place where we can ditch her. If Joel wants to keep her in the group then I guess we can all part ways."

"Yeah." Lucas said softly as he stopped walking, looking up at the starry night sky.

Inside the Sooper-Mart, Serena used the weapon Joel had given her to begin bashing the Stalker's head in. It wasn't long until she could tear the creature off of him and stomp its head in. Of course, the condition her arms were in still made it hurt like a bitch to do such a thing. She needed him alive, and if he somehow got bit or killed in here Lucas would off her in an instant. The man was her only lifeline. Once she was sure the creature was dead, she offered to help Joel up.

"You need to be more careful." She said with a sigh, "Last thing I need is you to be a corpse."

"I know," Joel said quietly, and shook his head as he took her offer to help him up. "I didn't hear it or see anything. Didn't think it would be hiding in a circle of tires. Thanks."

He watched her for a few moments and then walked behind her, checking on her shoulder. He put just a little bit of pressure on it and felt her tense up, and heard her take in a sharp breath. Joel shook his head and sighed quietly.

"We should get you some pain relief an' wrap you up tonight," He said before turning away from her after readjusting her shirt. "Let's get this place cleared out an' our people in. The sooner the better."

"I suppose." Serena said with a rather quiet tone to her voice as she simply followed his lead.

Winry let out a huff, wondering what was taking them so long. Well, she had a good idea at what was taking those two so long. It was two people inside of a supermarket, they probably would take at least a half an hour to comb the entire place over. So she looked back at Ellie and smiled at her.

"I know exactly where to help you look for... y'know. I'll just need your help to guide you." She told the redhead with her eyes brightening up at the thought of moving around on her own. Well, kind of on her own. Just with Ellie to support her.

Ellie looked up from her broken Walkman and the letter from her mother. At first it took a while for her to get out of her own little world. But soon she came back to this world and stared at Winry, then she slowly nodded.

"I... Are you sure?" She asked nervously as she bit her lip. She then sighed. "Do you think that I'm silly for worrying so much?"

"The real question is one you should ask yourself; do you want to try and prevent something like that from happening, or do you want to try and just go with it?" Winry asked as she let out a soft sigh. "It's something you could also talk to Lucas about."

"I-I don't think we're ready for that..." Ellie replied sheepishly. "I don't think we can take that kind of thing yet. I mean I'm not even that far away from being a child. And I don't even know how it would even work with all the traveling we've been doing. I mean what it..." She then lowered her lowered her voice and looked around as if someone else could hear them. "What if I don't make it? Or if the only way to get the cure is... O-Or what if it isn't... alive like it should be? What if my infection is passed on and it eats me from the inside ou-"

It was then Winry stopped her, putting her hand over the girl's mouth before a tear escaped Ellie's eye.

"These are things you should be discussing with your man, Ellie." Winry said with a light hearted chuckle. "You two need to decide as a couple about this type of thing. Let me tell you though, when you're ready those risks are worth taking."

Ellie then looked up at her and tilted her head. "Is that your philosophy with you and Joel?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." Winry replied rather coolly as she laid back in her seat. "If the risk feels justifiable, then it means you should just take it."

"Yeah..." Ellie said as she sat back again, though she sat up quickly when she saw Joel and Serena exit the store. "Twenty-two minutes and five seconds. Not bad, Joel ol' boy." She added before she saw them return to the vehicle.

"Alright, we got the place cleaned up as best we could," Joel informed them as he drove to the mechanic shop, and parked the Humvee inside. "We're gonna be sleeping in the office area in the back, just to be safe. It ain't pretty but at least the doors are made of metal and the walls are concrete. Plus there's locks on all the doors, so getting in is going to be impossible for infected." He then got out and moved to Winry's door, and carried her out. "How's the leg?"

"Good enough for independent walking. With some support." Winry said with a soft sigh. "I'm sick of not being able to do anything on my own... not that I don't like you or anyone else being there for me."

Serena spotted Lucas and tried to sneak towards him. He was alone as Ish had granted him privacy, and now that she was out of the store with Joel she didn't see a reason not to talk to Lucas. After all, the boy had wanted to speak with her. So she would let him.

Joel looked down at the woman in his arms and shrugged before letting her down. She would get her wish, not feeling so useless that she couldn't even walk. He would just help her, as his arm was still around her for support, but he wasn't holding her up, or even had her pulled tightly to him. She wanted to walk and get better? Then it was best that she didn't get stiff. But once he heard her make any sound of pain that he thought meant that it was too much for her he was going to pick her up again.

Ellie smiled as she followed close behind them, still in her own little world as she thought about what she had been talking to Winry about. She was scared, and she didn't know what she was doing. Even though she was so young she already had a ring on her finger, but it was so fucking awesome. Maybe they jumped too soon, but she didn't care. Life was way too short to risk taking it too slow. Besides, Joel took a risk with the woman he kept so close, so if that man could do that, then so could she.

Winry didn't make any sound, but rather just bit her lip as her leg wasn't used to the weight on it. Her walking was slow, and she had more of a limp than she would ever admit to having... but, she was determined not to get this privilege taken from her again. Not that she blamed Joel, or anyone for making it so. She did have surgery on her leg.

"See? My healing is going good." The woman said through slightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I can see that after just a couple days after surgery," Joel replied with a chuckle as he observed her. "But regardless you're still going to have to take your antibiotics for the next couple weeks or so. An' tea as well. Susan told me how you feel about more organic methods to healing."

"The Earth will be around much longer than pharmaceuticals." Winry said with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

It wasn't long until they heard commotion coming from behind them. What was going on was a fight that was long in the making. It wasn't a fight with weapons or anything other than the body, so grunting and groaning was all they could hear. Whether or not anyone decided to do anything about it was entirely up to Joel or Ellie. Everyone else knew better than to get in Lucas' way in a fight. In fact, Ish, Beth, and Susan took the liberty of moving the vehicles to their designated spot.

Joel growled before handing Winry to Ellie, not happy with what he heard. If it was what he thought it was then that boy was going to be a in big trouble. The girl was still healing, and he couldn't risk them breaking anymore bones. That boy... Oh, how he got on Joel's nerves. And then he found them, fighting likes cats and dogs. He grabbed Lucas and pulled him away from Serena, standing between them.

"The hell do you guys think you're doing?!" He yelled at both of them, not looking at all happy. "Can you two just for once behave for five minutes?"

"I don't know, why couldn't her and Daniel just leave me alone and 'behave'?!" Lucas growled as he tried to get at Serena again. "I promise I won't kill her!"

Serena was just breathing heavily, keeping her eyes on Lucas. Whatever she was thinking, from the look on her face it didn't seem like it was innocent. She couldn't even feel if her arms or shoulders were hurting. No, all she felt was her heart beat and her mind wanting more of the fight. Damn that man for getting in their way, it was starting to get fun and she could have probably used it to some advantage over Lucas. Not that she'd do that.

Joel lowered his head and sighed as he stopped Lucas again, and knew what he had to do. These two weren't going to stop anytime soon, so the sooner they got it out of their systems the better. Or at least if they got out some of their frustrations. So he pushed Lucas back again and looked over each one once more before giving them the right of way.

"Fine. You two can fight," He said with a groan of defeat before backing up. "But I swear if either of you two break any bones you both are gonna be handcuffed in your own private Funvee." And with that he walked away, washing his hands of the matter before returning to Winry.

Immediately after Joel and the others left, the two of them resumed their fight. Serena hadn't a chance to properly engage in the fight before Lucas tackled her off of the parking lot. They fell three feet onto the actual hill before rolling down the slope that they would have to walk back up when they were done. When they reached the bottom they were covered in dirt, and definitely had more than a few bruises and scratches on them. It was a miracle how Serena's arms weren't broken again, as they hadn't even really received enough time to properly heal.

"You'll probably never..." Lucas growled as he forced himself to his feet, "...be able to use your arms properly ever again."

Serena coughed before working on getting up herself, finding it a bit more difficult than the boy had. When she was up on her feet she simply shook her head, the dirty long hair she had flowing with the wind.

Lucas immediately charged towards the woman, his intent to slam his fist straight into her face. Unfortunately this wouldn't be the outcome of his hastiness. Instead, he got a kick straight to the chest. The pain shot straight into his core, and the young man fell back against the hill coughing loudly. Holy hell was the pain unbearable. Sure, his pain receptors were a bit useless, but a gunshot was a deep wound that he could feel. Oh, he could feel it very good. He simply looked up at her as he struggled to get up, and when he was up he powered up his swing. His fist slammed straight into her right shoulder, crushing the barely healed wound which caused her to scream loudly. So loud that anyone nearby could hear. What classified as nearby? Damn near half a mile. What would more than likely alert Joel or any of the group was the fact that the scream was cut off, as Lucas tackled her to the ground and held his hand against her mouth as he laid on top of her. He didn't want to move, and she couldn't move.

Sure enough, Joel and Ellie came rushing out, one very pissed, the other quite concerned. Ellie rushed up to Lucas, whilst Joel strode towards Serena. The bearded man grabbed her by her good arm and lifted her up rather roughly. Whether it not she was hurt he didn't care. He knew this would happen. And now they would need to use more supplies for them to heal! Dumb asses!

"Couldn't listen to me, could you?" Joel growled at her, dragging her along. "Jus' had to try an' fight each other. Couldn't wait, an' let yourselves heal. Nah, you jus' break each other more."

Meanwhile Ellie was looking over Lucas. "Are you okay? What happened? How bad is it?" She asked him, very quickly for that matter. "You're not bleeding, are you?"

Lucas grumbled as he looked over at her, shaking his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a broken cigarette from it. Thankfully there was a little more than just half, or less of a half, of a cigarette there. His only real problem was that it wouldn't last as long as a full one. He slowly reached up and placed the stick of death in his mouth, taking a match from his other pocket and lighting it so he could smoke.

He tossed the match away after the fire died and looked at her as he took a drag. "It probably is." Lucas said softly, "Bitch kicked me straight in the chest."

"Why would she do that?" Ellie asked, looking over her shoulder as she watched Joel take the blonde woman away. Then the redhead turned back to him, rather confused. "What happened?"

"I wanted to fight her for rightful reasons." Lucas replied as he blew the smoke out through his nose, "I convinced Joel into letting us fight, she gets hurt and he bitches about it. That's what happened. Sure I am in pain and I can barely breathe right now, and I'm smoking on top of it, but hey, I wanted to do worse to her."

Ellie shook her head and stole the cigarette from him, and looked at it for a moment or two. Then she flicked it away, completely ruining what he had left. She didn't approve of it, obviously, and she wouldn't allow him to ruin what little life he had left in his lungs.

"Stop using that shit," She grumbled, and held out her hand to him. "Now, do I need to help you up, or get a few others to carry you inside?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, those aren't easy to pay for nowadays, Ellie." Lucas growled as he slowly began to walk up the path, which was a road people used to drive on to get to the store. "And I think I can… handle… my…" He began to say as his breathing got more difficult, and he had only taken ten steps!

Ellie sighed and quickly swooped under his arm. She was supporting his steps now, and she would help him all the way up to the store, and into the main offices if she had to. She was strong for her size, though she was short. Poor girl was only about five-foot two, but for Lucas it worked out alright. She was the perfect height for him to put his arms around her shoulders, making this rather comfortable to lean on her.

"Come on, big guy," She said with a small grunt, and they soon were to the entrance. "Let's get you patched up."


	37. Chapter 37 - Not A Horndog

_**Alright, so here is the next chapter as promised. Nothing too fancy, but I think it'll get us started off again. Also, it seems I miscalculated how man posts there will be this week, as I thought that I had a whole week to bring updates. Nope. So you people will be getting three chapters this week instead of four, but then after that things will go to the weekly season schedule.**_

_**Anywho, I'll let you all get reading already. I bet you've all been pretty impatient for the latest updates to see where this story is going. Later! :D**_

* * *

Lucas had spent the night in the office, unmoving as he struggled to regain his composure. He felt weak right now, probably because he was, but there was something he needed to do. Something that would not allow him to rest. Something that he had to-

"Stop it, you look constipated. You always get that look when you're in dire need of sustenance." Beth grumbled as she tossed him a pack of two cigarettes. Two. Two whole cigarettes. It used to be a pack.

"Hey!" He growled as he glared over in her direction, "Little girls shouldn't smoke, it's unbecoming."

Beth shrugged, "I didn't do it." The young blonde replied with a smirk.

"Beth…" He replied in the same growl.

"Fine! I was stressed out when you were busy trying to get yourself killed! I couldn't help it and it's your fault for leaving the pack with me and smoking in front of me for years and rubbing that experience off on me and teaching me that smoking is cool and-" The girl said as fast as she could, her face turning beet-red due to lack of oxygen. A large inhale followed before she continued, "...and you always said I was more mature than most girls my age and that you would allow me more privileg-"

"Alright !" Lucas declared as he grew tired of her killing herself, "I understand! Jesus Christ, you smoked most of a pack.. I got it!"

"..." Beth looked at him with a look of accomplishment. "...Good. Thank you."

The man shook his head as he pulled a cigarette from the pack, looked around, and then set it ablaze to enjoy the chemical concoction. "You make me smoke." He sighed at her. "Especially when you speak like a maniac."

Joel looked over at Lucas with a glare, and ordered the boy to put it out. His reasoning? Everyone was sleeping in this room, and Chaya was intently watching Lucas now. Even mimicking him when he wasn't looking. Yeah, Joel had enough reasons to be upset about that. A six year old girl was watching, learning. If it was normal, she would try it, even if Lucas told her it was bad. That's just how kids were.

"Fucking pussy…" He growled underneath his breath as he saw Joel's looks and heard the command.

The sixteen year old boy then struggled to get up, but with the help of Beth he succeeded. Without so much as another word or look, he walked out of the office to enjoy his smoke break in peace. He made damn sure that no one saw where he went either. He didn't want any angry woman or man storming in on him while he was trying to relax. After all, that was what cigarettes excelled at: relaxation. Stress relief.

Ellie was now walking throughout the newly acquired building, over the corpse of a dead Clicker. She was heading to the pharmacy, to see if she could find anything useful there. With her luck all the good stuff would be taken. And she was right. Pain relief, all gone. Only one bottle of antibodies, a few syringes, thankfully still in their sealed packages. She did find a body on the floor, and it was a police officer. He looked to have been mauled by an infected years ago, as it was just a tattered blue uniform, a once gold badge that was now green, and… Was that a gun?

In his holster was a revolver, though it was a rather stubby barrel. Seemed to have been a backup weapon. The larger one that cops usually carried was nowhere to be seen, but Ellie decided to take this anyway. Whether for personal use or trade, the group could use it.

"Empty," Ellie retorted quietly as she popped open the cylinder. "Why am I even surprised?" Well, it wasn't exactly empty. Just all the shells were spent.

The teen pocketed the weapon and looked around a little more. There was a machine with a hole in it, which was meant for taking blood pressure. Of course Ellie didn't know what it was, and just wrote it off as useless. It seemed to need power to work, after all. She ignored it and moved on, looking at the medication center. She soon found the lady's area, though half it was covered in vines and mold. The other half was missing goods, with just empty boxes and bottles.

"I swear people just swallow all the pills and leave the bottles," She grumbled to herself before seeing something that caught her eye. She picked up the faded little cardboard box, stained with some green. She opened it and read the still sealed bottle. "'Birth control…'" She mumbled to herself, and then picked up another small bottle. "'Morning after pills. Ensuring safety for you and your special person for twenty years. Seal of approval.' Huh."

This was what she had been looking for. Whether it was good or not she didn't know. But it was worth taking just in case. She took off her backpack and put the bottles inside, as well as a few others for just in case. Little did she know that someone was carefully watching her, aside from Kip who was at her side.

"That's just flat out messed up." She heard the calm and smooth voice of Ish say as he crossed his arms, examining the girl. "If you're going to be doing something you should take responsibility for your actions, rather than just killing off what may or may not be growing inside of you. But that's just my opinion."

The man was never a strong supporter of those types of pills. He thought they were wrong. If you were going to lay with someone, he believed the greatest insult would be to do something like that. If you allowed them inside, then you should accept it. Anything else was just a sinful action. Heh. Sinful. He wasn't even religious, but he still called such things a sin. The Bible of Ish. He should write that sometime. It was actually quite catchy.

"Lucas finds out he may get a bit upset as well. I mean, surely you two came to the decision together." He added with a shrug. "Don't like your decision?"

"I-I… It's not that," Ellie replied with a blush, shamefully closing her bag as soon as possible. "It's, uh… It's just in case. Maybe Lucas wouldn't want to risk it, o-or maybe Joel thinks I'm too young. I hardly knew what I was doing the first couple times. It was just pleasure, and I thought that once I… once I let him in I'd be… y-you know…"

"Not necessarily." Ish replied as he leaned against the metal shelf. "...And I'd watch what you say. The only person's opinion that should matter is yours and Lucas'. If you don't want the kid, Lucas may still want it, and you should respect his wishes and give it to him. Granted, such a scenario would mean he raises it on his own but… Anyway, Joel's opinion on the matter shouldn't be cared about by you. The only opinions you need to worry about is your own and Lucas'."

The girl shook her head, shouldering her pack before looking through more of the bottles and empty shelves. "Joel is my caretaker. What he says goes," She informed him. "He's the only one I trust completely with my life. I love Lucas, but I…. I don't know if he'll really stick with me. I have to be prepared."

The masked man let out a soft sigh, "My naive child… That isn't love." He replied as he pushed away from the shelf. "In truth I do not know what that is, but it is not love. If it were love you wouldn't doubt his loyalty. Perhaps you should speak to Lucas, and then Joel. Find where you belong before you drag out this thing you've got going with one of my closest friends. I'd hate to see the aftermath of it turning sour. Do what you will, Joel wants us out of here soon. I'm organizing a scouting party. Feel free to sign up if you want." And with that being said, he vanished around the corner of the shelf so he could get back to work scavenging.

The girl pursed her lips, looking down at the last box she had in her hands. It was special vitamins, for herself and a potential child that would grow inside of her. Sealed or not she was pretty sure they were bad by now, but she still kept it just in case she found something like it that might have been good. After a few more minutes of searching she found nothing else, and began to slowly walk towards the office area. She was tired. Scouting party? For what? Shouldn't they rest first? Well, it really wasn't her call. She just wanted some sleep.

And later that evening, as the sun was coming down to set, Ellie slowly walked to the office room. The others had gone on the hunting party, which was comprised of Ish, Kip, and Joel. The others stayed in the building, helping the wounded heal and other things, like loading magazines or making medkits. The teenage redhead felt very nervous, and shook a bit as she slowly opened the door. She peeked around, and saw Lucas sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Ellie gulped, and then walked over to him.

"H-Hey, uh…" She said quietly trying to get his attention, rubbing the back of her neck. "I need to talk to you. I-In private."

The young man's head slowly raised, as he had allowed it to fall down towards his chest as he rested. "Hm? Is something wrong?" He asked her with a bit of worry in his own voice.

"Huh? O-Oh! Nothing like that," She replied shyly, her cheeks feeling a bit warm. "I just need to talk to you about something really important. B-Because it's kinda, uh… life-changing, I guess?"

Lucas nodded as he slowly got up. It hurt to move, but he would follow her lead. If she wanted to talk in private then he would follow her to somewhere private. He just hoped this life-changing thing wasn't so bad. If it was then he'd probably develop early onset paranoia. Something most people developed when the Cordyceps hit in the first place.

"Lead the way, beautiful." He told her, remembering that the smell of smoke was probably still on him. Whoops.

Ellie kind of took note of the smell, but not really. She was too worried about how this young man would react to what she wanted to talk about. She had read in magazine article that men didn't like talking about this sort of thing. Made them mad or something, and that most girls should just get abortions if they were afraid to approach their man about such a thing. Especially if they had just met.

But there was no such clinic to perform such an act, and she was still afraid to try those old pills. Plus what Ish said stuck in her mind, and she couldn't get them to stop. So she would talk it out with Lucas, or at least try.

And soon the two youngsters were in a separate office space, and she was biting her lips before finally being able to look up at him.

"Soooo, I, uh…" She mumbled quietly, and then started to speak very incoherently.

"What?" Lucas replied as he heard her voice trail off.

She sighed and hung her head. After a few moments she took off her backpack and opened it, pulling out a bottle. It was the birth control pills, and she slowly, hesitantly handed it to him. She was turning pink again, and her hands found that picking at her opposite finger nails was the best choice to sport how nervous she really was.

"I… I-I wanted to talk to you about what we did together…" She said, looking at him for a few moments, but caved as she found it impossible to hold the gaze as he tried to read the bottle. "Y-You know? The, um… the sex?" She said, turning bright red now. "An-And kids?"

Lucas nodded slowly. So that is what she was wanting to talk to him about. Was she nervous about having his kids? Did she not know the consequences of what they had done together? He was certain that she did. After all, if he knew the consequence, then she had to have known all along. Lucas knew he wasn't the smartest man out there.

"Do you…" He began to say as he looked into her eyes. "D-Do you regret what we did? I-I mean I… I understand if you do. We rushed into this headfirst and we didn't think about it, a-and we talked about marriage and all of that, b-but I don't regret it personally. Any of it." The man admitted to her, finding it impossible to look her in the eyes now. He knew rejection was coming.

Ellie looked up at him, shaking her head quickly. "N-No! It's not that at all!" She reassured him, and scratched the back of her neck. "I-I… I'm just scared, is all. I don't know how you feel about the situation. Like if you want to… uh…. Have kids? O-Or maybe we should wait until we're settled down?" She asked him nervously. "I-I still love you, I swear! I just… I'm not sure what to do if I do end up…" She then turned extremely red, and mumbled quietly. "P-Pregnant."

The young man walked towards her slowly, opening his arms wide. Before she could place herself into his arms he pulled her into them, and wrapped her up in his arms. He hoped that she was okay with being pregnant. The young man wanted a child, knowing the reality of the world they lived in. Unfortunately, not many women wanted children in this world. Lucas knew that he'd have to understand if she didn't want any.

"I want a child." He replied just as quickly as she had asked. "I don't care if I have to raise it alone… but I want one. I'll take the full responsibility of it."

The redhead nodded slowly, and looked down again. She felt so confused and conflicted, but his words helped put her at ease. She just prayed that he meant them. If not… then she was fucked. Without a father for the child, and a man to protect her during a pregnancy, she was pretty much guaranteed death. Or at least a very hard time of survival.

Finally she replied, saying, "Okay… I trust you."

"You don't sound very confident in that statement…" Lucas replied with a soft sigh as he looked at her.

He wondered if she wanted a child. Regardless of what she said, he couldn't shake the feeling that they had rushed into their relationship a bit too fast. Winry and Joel were also in the same position, though they seemed to keep a level head about it all. Though Lucas wondered how long Joel could handle Winry. She wasn't the most calm person, and what he had seen from her thus far was more or less a state of shock. She hadn't been her complete self since they had recovered her. Lucas knew that much.

Ellie shrugged. "I'm just… I'm worried," She mumbled softly, and finally looked up at Lucas again. "We don't know each other that well, and it's the truth. I guess the best thing to do would be for me to tell you a little about myself. But I guess that can wait, since we're waiting here in this shitty store to get moving."

Lucas nodded slowly before replying, "I am not someone you want to know the history of, Ellie… It involves a lot of blood and bad decisions." He informed her as he kept her in his arms, "...I've a feeling my future involves more bad decisions and blood, but I do swear to keep you and our children safe. And maybe Joel too, if he's nice to me. And grows into an older relic."

She nodded again after that. Did he not trust her with his past? Was he afraid that she would leave him just because of it? She really couldn't blame him, because she felt that way about herself. Still, she wasn't sure what else could be done. Besides, she hadn't said that he needed to tell her his past. Just that she would tell him her own. One day soon, she hoped. But for now they just had to survive. Get to the Fireflies. As much as she was becoming distant from the idea of risking her life for them since she had Lucas and Chaya she wanted to live for now.

"So what's the plan boss lady?" Lucas asked her softly as he looked into her eyes with a loving gaze. "I don't know of anything we have to do at the moment, aside from breathe."

Ellie simply shrugged. "I mean, we could screw around," She said, and then blushed brightly as she went over that again in her head. Well, he probably wouldn't turn **that** down! "I-I mean like walk around and shit! N-Not sex. N-Not that's there anything wrong with that e-either!"

Fuck. She really had stepped in it now. Her face was bright red, and she tried to hold back the blush creeping on her face. Well, more like blaring on her face by now. It almost felt like it was burning! Okay, not that bad. But still it was pretty embarrassing.

"Anything you want to do is okay with me, beautiful. If you want some alone time with me like **that**, then we can." He replied with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Uh oh… you're glowing again. Was it something I said?" He asked with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"You're a fucking asshole," She grumbled, trying to pull away from him. So far, all his grip on her did was allow her enough space to push off a bit, and then 'bounce' back to him. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. "Lemme go." She mumbled, her face's color slowly going back to normal.

"Nnnnnnnyo." He replied quickly, and looked down at her with a grin on his face.

Lucas wasn't all business. He had a playful side. Though what his playful side involved depended highly upon what mood he was in. Right now he was just being a pain in her ass. Why? Because he loved her and liked seeing her get worked up. That was just how simple it was. Though if she started to get too worked up he would stop.

"Now!" She said, trying to sound pissed off. But he could hear that he was in no trouble with her. If anything, she was secretly liking this and hating herself for it. "I need to go do stuff!"

Lucas slowly allowed his hands to find a resting place on her perfect rear and chuckled, "What happened to 'goofing off, err, I didn't mean **that** but **that** is okay t-too?'" The man asked with his curiosity evident in his voice.

"Ohmygod! For fuck's-!" She growled, hiding her face in the only place she could; His chest.

Her face was the closest thing burning now, and she didn't want to give him the benefit of seeing such a thing. She knew this was what he wanted, and he would have to tear her head and force her to look up at him now! She was not giving him the pleasure of seeing her flustered to the max!

It was then Lucas placed his hands above the spot they were just at, and he kissed her on the top of the head. "Let's go see how Chaya, Ish, and the crew are doing, beautiful."

She only peeked up at him, grumbling into his chest. "You sure that's what you want to do, or are you tricking me into back away so you can see my face right now?" She asked him suspiciously.

"It's a little bit of both. Chaya is probably wondering what's up anyway. No one has really told her much of anything, I don't think, and Ish has been busy watching over everyone whilst Joel is playing overwatch on the roof." Lucas replied with a smile, "I just want to relax before we're on the move again."

"Oh…" She replied, and bit her lip as she looked down at her hand on his chest. "Unwind a bit?" She asked, and if he wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he heard a hint of something there… What was it? Seemed a bit questionable.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He said as he ignored the suspicious tone in her voice. "It's been rather crazy. Especially when that Australian fuck pulled that bullshit… Already forgot his name."

"Umm… S-So did you really want to do 'that too?'" She asked him, trying to avoid a very specific word. She didn't want to ask him outright. She wanted him to ask her. That'd be better. She wasn't sure why.

"Do what?" Lucas asked as he looked her in the eyes, playing dumb. He had a feeling he knew what she meant…

"Alright, let's go see what they're up to then," She replied with a shrug before she broke free, and started walking out the door. He was pretty much going to miss his shot at that cute little ass of hers now too…

"If that is what my lady wants…" Lucas said as he followed her lead.

He wasn't that much of a horndog. Sure, he would have liked a little time with Ellie and himself, but it wasn't necessary. They didn't want to burn themselves out on each other after all… He was fine with resting up and maybe cuddling with someone. He didn't really know if Ellie was that big into cuddles or not yet, but if she was… she'd probably have to pry him from herself a few times.


	38. Chapter 38 - Talks of a Peaceful Future

_** So this is the next chapter for last week, I guess, since this is late. Sorry about that. Life has been crazy and I went on a long trip to actually meet Saren in real life! He's awesome too! Like seriously! This trip has been just what I needed! Especially since it was for my birthday(happy b-day me)!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I'll get another chapter out this week. Promise! Unless I get into some freak accident xD See ya! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Chaya sat at the turret of one of the Humvees, giggling lightly as she moved it around with the hand crank. Joel had allowed her to sit up there along with Serena in the front seat, though the gun had no ammo in it and the woman didn't have the key. The little girl was pretending that she was a soldier up there, shooting at the infected and saving other kids who were being chased by said infected.

"Popopopop!" She said as she mimicked the sound of a machine gun. "Hurry! Get in! Whoa! Booom! Get in now! Come on!" She called out to the imaginary children. "Drive! We gotta get out of here, Private Cane!"

Serena looked up towards Chaya and raised an eyebrow, "I would, Sergeant, but I don't have keys… and my name isn't Cane." She replied with a soft giggle.

She found the young girl to be rather cute. Especially when she was more or less roleplaying the part of a soldier. Not that soldiers were cute or anything like that. They usually just were the bringers of death, announcing that your home was about to get raised in a battle of some sort. Unless you were the target. Then you probably had some chance of keeping your home standing. Either way, Chaya was cute with her imagination. Serena then saw Lucas walking out of the store and over to another Humvee, glancing over at her and maintaining eye contact for a good five seconds before he reached his destination. They definitely had to talk at their next opportunity.

"Find those keys, Private! We won't save these kids otherwise!" Chaya ordered again, and made more gun sounds and explosions. "Popopopop! Click! Out of ammo! Gimme another box! Ah! No time! Pistol! Bang! Bang bang! Splat! Ewww! Blood all over! Don't look, children!"

Ah, the innocence of a child. She may have been raised in the end of the world, but Chaya was still a kid. She just didn't see things as simply as they were back in Joel's days. No, she had to grow up and adapt to the death and destruction of this new world. One that no one should ever have to endure, but had to anyway if they wanted to survive. It was just how things were. At least for children like Chaya, she had no good times to compare this to. Not like Joel…

Serena then saw Joel walk out of the store and quickly opened the door, shouting over to him. "Commander! We're running low on ammunition! I also need keys so I can get these kids out of here, send support!" She called out with a soft giggle as she heard the 'battle' take place.

The older man rolled his eyes, and reached into his pocket. Soon she saw a pair of keys thrown at her, but not the keys for the Humvee. It was… a set of baby keys? Well, wasn't he a sarcastic asshole? And he was grinning about it too.

"There you are," He replied before walking towards an old tent that looked like it was about a decade old.

"Sergeant! The Commander gave us fake keys! And no ammunition!" Serena called up to Chaya, "What are we going to do?! We'll be overrun!"

Chaya bit her lip, and looked around worriedly. "Here!" She said, giving the woman her tiny little knife. "Use that to start the truck! I'll distract them!" And with that, the girl climbed out, and began running and making gun sounds. "Go! That's an order, Private!"

"Roger that! It was nice fighting with you, Sarge!" And with that Serena began making car sounds like she was a young kid again.

Chaya had a shadow. Someone that was sneaking up on her at a rapid pace. Someone towering. Someone strong. Someone menacing. A masked man. Before the girl knew it, in the heat of battle she was picked up and carried in a man's arms, with him faking pistol noises as he carried her to another vehicle.

"I got you, Sergeant!" Lucas said with a smile as he made his way back to the Humvee he was designated.

Chaya squealed in surprise as her father lifted her up and took her away. She had no clue her father was even there, and she screamed quietly. She felt so free right now. Never in her life had she been able to have so much fun! It was always having to stay quiet and hide. Both from infected, or her father… Or David when that time of her life came around.

"D-Daddy!" She screamed again, kicking a bit. "G-Go on without me! I'm doing this to save you and the others!"

"Negative!" Lucas protested as he carried her and stuffed her into the passenger's seat of the Humvee, "I'm not leaving you behind, Sergeant!"

He then walked over to the Driver's side and got in, starting up the Humvee for real this time, on Ish's orders. They were to do a quick run ahead and then regroup so they could progress to the Avenue. He figured this would go over well with Chaya's active imagination.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, sitting up and looking around quickly. "Are we going out?" She asked him a bit excitedly.

"Yup! We're patrolling ahead to make sure everything checks out for the journey, then we're regrouping with the others and heading out." He replied with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the main road. "Figured I might want such an accomplished and decorated soldier such as yourself to help me."

"Wait! I don't have my knife!" She said, looking back at the building as they drove away from it. "I-I can't lose it! I-I need it!"

That object was very important to the girl. Lucas could see it and hear it on Chaya's voice. If Ish told him anything, it was that the little girl's mother gave her that knife. It wasn't much, but it meant everything to her. The chain too. She couldn't bear losing it at this age, let alone ever. It stayed with her no matter what, and if she ever lost it, Chaya didn't know what she would do.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Lucas replied with a smile as he slowed down at an intersection, and turned the vehicle around, "We'll go back and get it, alright?"

Lucas was nailing the job that was fatherhood. Keeping up with his child was a priority for him, and it just so happened to pay off this moment. He hadn't known the full story about it. Only that it was some sort of heirloom to the girl. He could respect that. The mask he wore was an heirloom as well, not to mention the locket he kept in his pocket at all times that had come from his mother, which when opened showed a picture of the family with the two siblings as babies. Excluding the father, of course.

Chaya looked at her father, and sighed with relief. "T-Thanks, daddy," She said, feeling much more at ease. "Uh-oh… I hope Auntie Serena didn't put my knife in the car thing… I-I was just playing around," She said as she bit her lip, worried for the little artifact that she held so dearly to her heart.

"I don't think Serena would do that." Lucas replied with a smile as they retraced their tracks, "Don't worry. She knows when something is make belief. She's the master of imagination."

Chaya nodded, and looked up at him. "Daddy… Can I… tell you why the knife means so much? O-Otherwise you'd think I'm silly…" She said softly while she looked down at her hands.

"Go ahead, sweetie." The man said as they pulled into the parking lot, stopping right beside Serena's Humvee. "You can tell me anything."

Chaya nodded slowly, and looked over at her father before pursing her lips. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him this or not, as it would be more than likely that he would either get annoyed by her sob story, or he would get angry at her for it. After all, she was used to such treatment. She would have a long way to go before she learned that the man before her was not going to leave her just because she had issues. Everyone did. They didn't make her any worse of a person for her sad excuse for a father. And this wasn't even about that anyway. This was about her little knife. She still thought he would find that stupid too.

"W-Well, my mommy gave it to me…" She started softly, and looked down. "She gave it to me when I turned four, and made the chain it was on too. I-It's all I have left of her, s-so that's why I don't want to ever leave it behind…"

"I understand that." Lucas replied softly as he placed his hand upon her shoulder and looked into her eyes, or at least he tried to. "Even I keep an heirloom from my mother before she passed. That way I'll remember her, and she'll always be with me."

The man was speaking the truth. He wasn't just saying that to help a young girl overcome her sadness and worry by making her feel like she fit in. Lucas himself always carried the locket his mother used to wear around her neck. The only remnants he had of her before she vanished. He still believed his father had something to do with it… But that was for another time. He simply smiled again before patting little Chaya on the head.

"But hey, you don't have to ever feel bad about anything like that okay? You can tell anyone in the group anything. We all care for you, Chaya." Lucas tried to reassure her, "...Besides. Everyone has something they cling to."

"R-Really?" She asked, and then looked at him curiously as her eyes filled with that emotion she felt; curious. "Even Joel?" She asked, and it was rather adorable.

"Joel will hear you out and help you if he can." Lucas nodded, "Even if he can't, I'm sure he'd find someone who could."

"No, uh… He holds onto things from family too?" Chaya asked curiously, and moved around a bit before seeing that they were entering the parking lot again. "Or does he not need to? I bet he doesn't… He's big and brave. Nothing scares him. Like you too!"

"Of course he does." Lucas replied with a smile, "And I do. And mommy does… Hell, even Serena keeps something she treasures with her life. Believe it or not…"

The little girl looked at him for a few moments, and then opened the door to step out. "Be right back!" She informed the man, and then ran out to find Serena. Thankfully for the girl, the woman wasn't far at all. "Auntie Serena! Where is my knife? C-Can I have it back, please?"

"Auntie, huh?" Serena asked as she got out of the Humvee, and stretched briefly before offering the girl her knife back. "Here you go… Try not to get so excited you forget it in different places, okay? Not everyone will be so nice and give it back."

Chaya nodded, and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you!" She said with a very grateful tone in her voice. "M-My mommy gave it to me when I was younger… Did your mommy ever give you something that you still hold onto?"

"No, unfortunately…" The woman replied with a soft, somewhat depressed sigh. "I never got to meet my mommy. Never really got to meet any of my family, and thus never had any of their heirlooms. But I do hold something Lucas gave me very close…"

Chaya looked up at the woman, tilting her head curiously. "Can I see?" She asked kindly, and softly. She was being very cute, and it would be hard for anyone to deny her. "Please?"

Serena nodded as she reached into her pocket and produced a beautiful silver and diamond ring from it. She offered it to the girl for closer inspection, and as one would have thought; it was completely unscratched in any way. It seemed that Lucas had a softer side back when he and Serena were together. A side that had faded away for years.

"Yeah, he got this for me before… before I fucked up." Serena admitted.

Chaya looked at the ring with big, glowing eyes. She had never seen anything so pretty before. It was in pristine condition too. Chaya wasn't even sure if the ring she and her father had picked was this good.

"It's so pretty…" She said in awe. Then she looked up at Serena as she handed it back to the woman. "Why did you mess up with him?" She asked curiously.

"I… left him for another man." Serena replied with a soft shrug, "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to control people. I wanted to be in lead of something for once, and it just led to me torturing him and breaking off every relationship I had ever known for one man, and his group of bandits."

"Oh." Was all the little girl's reply was, and she pursed her lips before looking up at the woman. "Well, I think he'd be nice and forgive you. After all, he's a nice guy! Because he's my daddy!"

"I don't think he'd ever have it in his heart to forgive me, Chaya. Not after everything I did to him. I didn't just break up with him. I hurt him… very badly… in many ways." Serena replied as she patted the girl upon the head, looking down at her, "You should get back, you two have to scout out the town, remember?"

Chaya nodded, and then hugged Serena tightly again. "Okay!" She said excitedly, and looked up at the woman. "I still think if you be his friend he'll forgive you," She added before she ran off to the Humvee where her father was waiting.

Once inside she smiled at her father, fastening the chain with her knife attached to it around her neck, and she fastened her seatbelt like a good girl. It seemed she understood the importance of safety. If there was any chance her mother was still alive and they came across her, Lucas would have to thank her for raising Chaya.

"Daddy?" She asked curiously, looking over at him. "If someone was very, very mean to me, but then was very nice and wanted to be my friend… Should I forgive that person?"

"Hm? Where'd you get a question like that from?" Lucas asked her as he tilted his head and examined her. "It's a very specific one."

Chaya bit her lip, and shrugged. "Can I just get an answer?" She asked, clearly not wanting to answer him just yet.

"I… I am not quite sure. I mean, I... " He mumbled for a minute as he thought about the question more in-depth. "It all depends on what they did. I suppose if they fucked up in a relationship, like cheated… Or something of the sort like stole your candy… yeah, forgiveness would still be there. If they killed someone you love, then… no. Unforgivable."

"What if that person was already once a very best friend?" She asked curiously, tilting her head. This was definitely a very specific set of questions. But children were always smarter than they let on.

"Well, if they killed someone you cared about then they aren't very good friends, and shouldn't be considered one ever again." Lucas replied with a shrug, "If they did something stupid like cheat or steal candy… then yeah. They can be forgiven."

"Did Auntie Serena kill your mom?" She asked very quietly, her head lowered a bit in fear of making him angered by asking such a question.

"So that's what this is about…" Lucas grumbled as he cracked his neck, driving down the road at last to head to the town.

He thought about how to explain to her what happened, and finally spoke as he shook his head, "No. Serena never did anything like that. But she cheated on me. Took me prisoner. Tortured me relentlessly. All along with her new boyfriend and his friends." He explained bluntly, "Why?"

She looked down, and pursed her lips. "She… She showed me her ring you gave her," Chaya admitted softly and even a bit worriedly. "She was very sad too, but I also saw she was happy with the memories of good times... " And then the little one bit her lip. "I just wanted to grow up to be like you, but my mommy said I should forgive everyone. Even my enemies."

"I guess… I guess somewhere inside of my heart, I have a piece of me that can forgive her. The pain just isn't over yet. I've never heard an apology, or at least a true one." Lucas told the girl as they arrived in the town and he started to drive down different streets. "I just don't know how to forgive her, and show her that I mean it."

Chaya nodded, and scooted over until she was practically on the man's lap. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, daddy. You can do it if she really wants to be friends with you again. I just can see she's sad because she thinks she ruined everything," Chaya explained. "Her eyes sparkled. The ring made her eyes sparkle. Or maybe remembering you did."

"But what about your mother, Chaya? Ellie won't take too kindly to Serena and I going back to the ways we were. Unless she wanted something like that…" Lucas asked as he kept on driving, "Though I can't say I wouldn't mind patching things up with Serena…"

The little one nodded slowly. "What about just being friends?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think if she apologized and meant it you could be friends again?"

Lucas nodded slowly, "Well… we were talking about getting together to talk. I suppose… I suppose we could be friends again."

Chaya smiled, hugging her father tightly. "I bet Auntie Serena would be very happy," She said. She didn't know the woman too much, but honestly Lucas could trust Chaya's words. After all, Serena had nothing to gain from befriending a little girl. "When will we be there?" She asked, and yawned. Uh oh. It was close to nap time for her.

"Well, we're just scouting out and so far it looks good. The rendezvous point is about a half an hour to an hour away I think." Lucas replied, wrapping an arm around her. "You can take a nap if you'd like."

The little one nodded slowly, closing her eyes before resting her entire weight on him. He felt her body let go of any tenseness it had, and he found that she became very relaxed in his lap. She must have been very tired. She was so very cute when she slept to, her lips slightly parted as she let out tiny z's...


	39. Chapter 39 - Welcome to The Avenue

**AN: Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize first and foremost about not holding up the promise I made you all. My friend Saren kept trying to tell me to get to work, but we both ended up getting distracted. Anyway! So you know how I promised you guys at least ten thousand words per chapter? Yeah, well, I still want to keep that promise to you, but the next few chapters will be a lot shorter than that. We're just trying to get back into the swing of things. I thank you for your continued support and understanding! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Joel, we're coming up to the Avenue in five minutes." Lucas informed the man over the radio they had going between the three vehicles. "Just in time too, we're running low on fuel. We're stopping there, right?"

Instead of hearing the Texan, Ish's smooth voice cut in. "How do you know where the Avenue is?" He asked with his curiosity thick in his voice.

"I lived and worked with the Clan, remember? They used to have a thing going on with Freeman, I believe his name was. That's the leader of the place. Trade agreements and such." Lucas replied, "Now let Joel answer, please, I need to know since I'm in the lead."

Joel picked up his radio, speaking loudly and clearly into it. "That's right, kid! Though I honestly don't know if we should jus' roll up in there, y'know?" He said, briefly looking over at Serena, who was in the passenger seat. Then he spoke again. "I'll go with Win'. Promise you won't bruise up our friend again… or yourself for that matter."

And with that having been said, they moved out to the outskirts of this Avenue place. They stopped as soon as they were at the bridge. What they saw was nothing short of amazing, and terrifying. A huge moat was surrounding a military base, as well as a large concrete wall that was still under construction. Definitely something Joel planned on being cautious about.

Lucas shook his head and chuckled, "If you want to check it out for yourself, go ahead. Your group, your rules. I know the Avenue pretty well though, and the only one they may have issues with is Serena. But maybe Freeman outsourced to Daniel's little shits."

Joel nodded as he stepped out of his Humvee, and looked for the one that contained Winry. Once he had found her he took her arm, and wrapped it around his shoulders. The man did this in order to give her some support with her injured leg. Before they knew it they were at the gates, and had some guns pointed in their direction. Though none in a way that told them that the soldiers intended to use said weapons unless Joel, or Winry reached for their own.

Joel looked at the man on the bridge, and nodded to him. "We're here to see about a place to stay," He said to the soldier as they approached. "Jus' pistols an' knives on us."

"Where you two comin' from, man?" The soldier asked as he looked down at them.

"Nowhere in particular," Joel replied with a shrug. He then looked down at Winry. "We were jus' movin' across country. Boston is where I came from. 'Bout six to eight months ago."

"My brother and I are from the Clan." Winry informed the man as she let out a soft sigh, "Though they're no longer operational."

"Alright, man. AY! ENRIQUE! OPEN THE GATE!" The soldier shouted down to the gate operator before placing his gaze back upon the two. "Administration office is to the right just as soon as you enter. Go in there, get your I.D. and you're free to travel 'bout. Just make sure to have it on you at all times. Unless you wanna get in a bit of trouble."

Joel nodded, and did as he said. They moved into the place known as the Avenue, and that was when Joel noticed something he had never seen before in a zone as big as this before. Green grass. Plants. Gardens in front yards. And kids. Kids playing in the lawns! Some with dogs or cats! This was all rather shocking to him, and he looked back down at his girlfriend with a confused expression on his face.

"This… It can't be real," He said, looking around more. But the more he looked, the more shocked he became. Humanity… Was there still a chance for it? "What the hell is goin' on here?" He mumbled in question as they slowly moved into the Admin's offices.

"Welcome! I'll be with you two in a minute." A man behind the desk in the lobby said, currently helping someone who looked like a cowboy. "Now, you said that the Fireflies left which city to fall back to their HQ?"

Winry shrugged as she looked up at Joel, "This is the Avenue. My brother and I helped them secure this place a few years back. They've done a lot to it since then. I already have an I.D. here, I just need to get it updated again. You'll have to fill out a form."

Joel nodded slowly, standing in line a bit nervously. ID's. Great. He supposed his false one didn't count either. Probaby would be best to destroy it soon. Then again, he still had Tess' as well with it. It hurt him to think that that one card was the only photo he had left of her. But again, his mind told him that he should just move on. He had Winry now. Someone he cared quite a bit for, and trusted with his life now since she had saved his a few times.

"This is just…" He mumbled, looking around the clean and orderly building. "It's not possible…"

"It's possible when you aren't as reckless and disorganized as FEDRA or the Fireflies. I'm not even including the Hunter scum that roam the wilds." Winry replied with a smile, resting her head upon his shoulder. "This is what happens when you have a strong leader. Like the Clan did. Like the Sisters… all of which worked with the Avenue."

The man behind the desk nodded, and handed the cowboy a large brown pouch. "Our leaders would like to thank you for your contribution. Enjoy your day." He said, and soon the man in front of them turned around.

This revealed to them his severely scarred left-face. Burnt and shot by the looks of it. Not a pretty sight to behold. He didn't even say hi to them, just walked on by.

"May I help you two?" The man asked. "Oh! Hey Winry."

The woman smiled as she limped over to the desk, "Hey, Thomas. I'm here to update my I.D. He's here to get an I.D."

"Understood. Pass me your I.D. please, and I'll get to it after I hand this gentleman his paperwork." Thomas said as Winry slid over the plastic card which held her picture, and information.

Joel simply waited, then decided to fish out his own Boston QZ I.D.. "This was mine," He said simply, shrugging. "I don't know if it'll be any help, but it ain't fake. Had it updated in the Boston QZ about six months ago so… Yeah," He added with a shrug.

"Unfortunately, we cannot accept FEDRA forms of identification here. Any resources coming directly from them are regarded as fakes, as we aren't exactly on the best terms with them. We're technically in a war with them, actually." Thomas replied as he returned the I.D. "The form is only two pages long, and it usually takes ten to fifteen minutes to complete. It's just for our records."

Winry chuckled as she looked over at Joel, noticing how he almost seemed nervous. "I understand… Every young lad like yourself has to go through this. I.D. is very important in the world. Need it for everything you do." She said teasingly.

The plaid-clad man with a beard huffed, shaking his head as he took the form and then left his card. "Burn it," He said simply before moving to a place to sit. As he did so, and tapped Winry's behind. "Behave." And then he moved to write everything down.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She replied as she looked over at him, and then back at Thomas. "Anything knew with you? Or the Avenue?"

"Nothing with me personally. You know how my life is. I serve, and on my days off I either train, or rest." Thomas replied as he chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Freeman's daughter finally got that promotion she's been dying for… which is called graduating the Academy. Immediately after the ceremony she got sat at a desk, in charge of her own little division."

Winry nodded slowly, "When you're the child of someone important, you tend to take priority over the peasants."

"Yeah… Personally, I think she's a good leader. She has an attitude, though. Wouldn't want to be her future man, that's for sure." Thomas replied quietly, "Don't tell anyone I said that, please…"

"You know I won't." The woman said before taking a seat beside Joel, allowing Thomas to get to work on her I.D.

As Joel did his thing, and reached over without even looking, his hand found Winry's. It seemed he felt like being a bit more open with his feelings right now. A lot more, if she had known him before this whole trip. Of course she didn't, and the man she had now was a completely different person. He smiled up at her briefly before going back to the form.

It was finished in little time at all, and soon the man at the desk had his information. "Good?" Joel asked as Thomas looked it all over.

"Yup. Looks like everything is filled in accordingly." Thomas said, "Here you are Winry. Oh, and Joel, step over to wall with the blue paper on it, and put your heels on the red line." The man ordered as he handed Winry her I.D.

Joel did as the man asked. "You have working cameras here?" Joel mumbled in surprise. This was a brave new world indeed… He looked up into the lens. Time for a new picture. Man. Did this place have working phones too?

A bright light flashed, and that was it. "Your picture is loading up to the computer right now, and then I'll print it up onto one of our cards." Thomas informed him with a smile, and nodded slowly. "Yup. We've working cameras, and computer equipment. Mind you, the internet isn't around. It could be, but we'd have to secure the servers a few states over. And it'd only be for the Western U.S. The rest of it too, if we capture the other server stations."

Joel rubbed his eyes, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Working internet again? How could that even be considered a possibility? Weren't all the grids fried? And the systems down for good? Without anyone to take care of the server rooms, how could one have the net back? Then again, he wasn't a techy. He had just been a simple contractor back in his day.

"Sounds like this place has everything cut out for it," Joel said to the man as he and Winry waited.

Joel smiled at her, thinking about how nice it would be to find a place to get a full night's rest. Maybe with her in his arms if she would allow him to share her bed… That sounded like a great night. And morning. Wake up to see her beautiful face. Or see her on the floor doing her push-ups and stretching. Okay, maybe not push-ups with that leg.

"Not everything. But we're getting there. One day at a time .With each new person here willing to help, we're going places." Thomas replied with a smile, and after a brief five minutes, he presented Joel with his I.D. card. "You can use this for pretty much everything here. You're going to have to if you wish to buy or sell anything. Ah yes, and before I forget…"

The man pulled a brown leather sack, and slid it across the desk to the man. "Inside are what is known as credit stamps. You have five, five-hundred credit chips. If you make a purchase, the amount gets stamped. If you purchase something less than five hundred, you'll still get it stamped and the amount left over will be given back to you by the vendor. Usually in the form of pocket currency. Which are these…" He informed Joel as he pulled up crude coins with a certain symbol forged into them. "Aluminum; one credit, iron or another metal like it; ten, and copper or bronze; twenty. Simple. All will have their amounts on them as well, on the other side. Understood?"

Joel nodded, feeling a bit strange as he was being taught at this age about money. Weird. Who would have guessed? "Thanks," He said simply before looking back up at Thomas. "Do you know where we could stay? An' if there is room for more people? We came with an entire group, and everyone is tired an' worn down from the fighting we've gone through in the past few weeks."

"I would tell you to go to the Tavern. They have six rooms currently available, and you can fit two to four people per room. If you'd like we could put you on a house watchlist as well, if you're planning on staying around with us." Thomas informed the man, "Winry knows the way there, I remember her, and her brother trashing the place when they got drunk one night."

Joel looked at Winry curiously, and then shook his head. "Thank you very much," He said before turning around, and heading out with his woman. Once out, he gave her another look. "Trashing? Didn't know you were the type to get wild when you go wasted. Jus' needin' some extra attention…" He said with a light chuckle.

"You obviously don't know my brother and I all too well." Winry replied with a small giggle, "I'm not going to say too much though. I don't want Lucas getting in trouble. Or myself, for that matter."

She was in the lead, and making sure he didn't get lost. It was a beautiful place, and that was before nighttime hit. He'd probably have a heart attack when he saw how lit the place was. It was all a beautiful sight, but the neon lights that got turned on at the nightclub. They reached the Tavern and she smiled, waiting for him to open the door for her like a proper gentleman.

"Here we are... the Tavern!" Winry said with a smile as they could both hear the piano music playing inside.

Joel smiled, and opened the door for her as soon as they got there. "Nice place," He said, and then his eyes widened as he smelled something he never thought he would ever again. "Is that… booze?" He asked, clearly shocked as the strong scent moved past their noses. "God damn. This place is gonna be hard to leave…"

"Hello there!" A woman called over from the bartable, "Please, come in and have a seat!" The nametag on her black shirt said Lana.

Winry smiled and walked over to a cushioned stool, taking a seat on it and looked at the woman. "Oh, hey Lana! Long time no see!" She said with a small giggle.

"It's good to see you are in one piece, Winry! Well, one piece for the most part. What can I get you? Who's your manly friend?" Lana asked with a smile.

She was a beautiful woman, Lana. She had rather long, and slightly curly brown hair that went down just passed her shoulders. Her frame was thin, but not disturbingly so. She still had curves, and her tone of voice was sweet. It matched her body perfectly. A small, and cute young woman.

Winry grinned, "I'll have some whiskey on the rocks, oh, and that guy? He's a dirty old man. Literally and figuratively. I love him, though."

Joel huffed, smiling as he held out his hand to the woman for a shake. "Joel Miller. Pleased to meet you," He said in a friendly manner, his Texan accent apparent in his gritty, gravelly voice. "I'll take an iced water if that's a thing here. Seems all this place is missin' is the internet so far." He chuckled.

The woman nodded slowly, "Lana Turney, and of course. Yeah, unfortunately the internet is still down… but I think that's a good thing. People used to be addicted to sitting in their chairs playing games, and doing who knows what else."

With those words having been spoken she grabbed two glasses, one whiskey glass and another glass much taller. She put four ice cubes into each glass and poured the liquids in. First was Winry's whiskey, and second was Joel's water. She smiled as she pushed the drinks to each seat, sighing softly as she looked at Winry.

"It's been slow today. Most people are taking advantage of the weather and are working. No time for the Tavern during daytime." Lana replied with a smile, "I can't complain, though, as it means an easy shift for me."

"I bet. I'm just glad to be behind friendly walls for once…" Winry stated softly as she took a sip of her drink, her face twitching instinctively at the booze. Only once though.

The man sighed before taking a long, slow gulp from his water. Damn. Had it really been that long since he had had fresh ice? Must have. Though fresh snow wasn't that bad either. It had a great taste too. Still, this place… He was definitely going to need to be pried from here. Maybe this place needed a contractor…

"An' at least now without the internet we don't have those creeps who wrote those terrible fan fictions," He grumbled, finishing his thoughts on the conversation before. Then he looked up at Lana. "How long have you been here? I take it long enough for this place to trust you to run an important place like this, huh?"

"Me? Run this place?" She laughed as she shook her head, "I'm just a part time employee here. I've lived here for, oh, two and a half years now. Ran from a QZ that was getting raided by a single masked man." That was when she pointed at Winry, "Her brother, if I remember correctly."

"Yup, sounds like something Lucas would do." Winry replied softly as she looked over at Joel, "And hey, I found one of those fan fictions saved on a computer before. The things people came up with back in your day terrify me."

"That's what happens when people with ragin' hormones an' mental issues did back then," He said with a simple shrug. He then traded drinks with her, taking a gulp from the whiskey. "I don't even know how you people do it, but this… I jus' can't help but feel good about this place." Joel added with a smile. Then he looked back at Lana. "By the way, we need at least a four rooms if you have the space. We have more people coming in. If that wouldn't be any trouble."

"We do have six rooms available. Each of equal size. They're fifty credits a night each." Lana replied with a smile. "Is that doable for you?"

Joel nodded. "Yeah. Guess I was given this free money or whatever," He said with a shrug as he handed her the card. Or whatever it was. "Here. I guess this enough for a few nights." He added with a shrug. "Oh, an' do you know where we could do trade? We have quite a bit of supplies. Fell into them actually. Lucky break. I'd rather trade off the bulk than risk losing it all on a run."

She examined the card and giggled, "That's two nights for all four rooms." She informed him and then shrugged, "There's a few places. General store. Gunsmith. Armorsmith. Food. You'll just have to find what fits your items."

Winry nodded slowly, "That's what I remember. It was always a bitch bringing a caravan here the first few times, thanks to the Clan not being so neat. Harald's fault. Prized warriors and hunters over traders. How much are the drinks by the way?"

"On the house." Lana replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Joel said in return. He then finished his water, and handed her a canteen. "Can I get this filled as well?" He asked her. Damn. He had no extra money to tip her with! Well…

He reached into his pockets and dug deep. There had to be something in there worth trading at least. After a few moments, he gave up on that, and then looked into his pack. And of course, he found something! And something he had plenty of. He reached in, and soon produced an empty handgun with three full magazines.

"I hope this is acceptable," He said with a shrug. "I got too many of these. Figured you could either use it or trade it. It'd be useful either way."

"Thank you." Lana said as she grabbed the weapon and its magazines, pocketing both. "I was actually saving up for a handgun. Guess I don't have to anymore. I better head out now, sadly, as my shift is over in five minutes and they hate paying me a few credits over what they should owe."

Winry nodded, "Thank you, Lana. Hope to see you around more. Probably will since I'll be here for awhile."

"Sounds good. See ya." She said with a cute smile before heading out into the back room. What a nice girl…

Joel looked at her, smiling a bit. "She was nce. Been awhile since I ever had service like that," He said before standing up, and then helping Winry. But of course he got impatient, and lifted her up into his arms very carefully before taking her away. Time to check out their room and call the others over…

And that was just a peek of what the Avenue was. It was strange to think this, but Joel was actually a bit excited to check out the place. Tomorrow. Right now it was time to rest up and see if there was something to eat here that wasn't canned.


	40. Chp40 - A Bartender And A Jealous Lover

AN:- No fuck that shit, Saren Note: Hello beautiful peoples, welcome to the next chapter of CMOG. I really hope you are liking the way things are going. I've been riding JAWLY like a horse, because he's a good fucking horse. Anyways, this chapter contains a lot of conversation and relationship development. So keep that in mind. These next few chapters will be relaxing, and I guess you could call it 'filler.' It really isn't though, it's just establishing everything. Anyway, have fun and all that shit. Don't be a stranger.

* * *

Ellie sat in a booth at the Tavern, still finding it very hard to believe that a place like this was actually real! How could it be? There were walls up like it was just another QZ, and yet people were living like it was just the Great Compression! Or whatever that timeframe was when a World War was going on. She wasn't very good on history, and it wasn't like it really mattered for her at the moment. She could spell and do basic math. That was what she had been taught. Anything else was pretty useless to her, or so said the soldiers and teachers at the Boston QZ.

Still, she knew a few basic things, though not all were very accurate, as one could tell how she could not remember it was called the "Great Depression," not the "Great Compression." What was that even supposed to mean? Well, it didn't really matter right now. You get the jest. Everyone has nice gardens in their yards, and make sure to give a portion for the entire place to keep running. It was a lot like the Great Depression. Even with the Infected in play now.

It was then Ellie saw the lovely barmaid come her way with her strawberry drink. What was her name again? Lara? No that wasn't it. She felt terrible, but she had to read the nametag on the woman's chest again.

"Thank you, Lana," Ellie said with the tiniest of blushes, feeling a bit ashamed of not remembering the woman's name.

"You are welcome, Ellie." The woman said with a smile as she sat the redhead's drink upon the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Ellie pursed her lips, and then nodded. "I'd like something with a big hunk of meat in it," She replied, and just in time as her stomach growled. She blushed again. "S-Sorry. Canned peaches aren't really my thing… Don't agree with me, and that's all I've had save for a rabbit a week ago."

Lana giggled as she nodded slowly, "How does a medium-rare steak sound?" She asked the girl in her usual soft tone of voice, "I can have a meal prepared for you if you'd really like."

"I'd like that… How much?" Ellie asked? This was a few hours from when Joel and Winry had come here, so they had credits of plenty now that they had traded everything they needed to. "I'll take the biggest meal you can give," She added, and then took a sip. "Please." She remembered to add.

"On the house." Lana replied with a wink, "You're a nice girl, and I know Lucas will do more than just pay for your food. I will return with our famous steak dinner."

And with that having been said the woman turned around and walked into the back room. Just as she disappeared Lucas took a seat, leaning back in his chair and smiling behind his mask. His eyes were admiring the redhead as he just sat there, leaning back.

"Blushing… must be into Lana, eh?" He asked. "I saw you two talking to each other."

Ellie turned a shade of pink, shaking her head. "How do you figure? I just felt a bit bad for not remembering her name," She informed the man, taking another gulp from her drink. "She's nice, and I might be able to make another friend. I don't know." She then flipped the hair out of her eyes, and looked at him. "So what have you been up to? Wrestling with Serena some more?"

"No, because if I give her too much fun she may take it the wrong way." Lucas replied with a light chuckle, "I've just been relaxing, cuddling with Chaya. She was still pretty tired today, so I said it was okay for a nap. Any thoughts on who is going with you to the Fireflies? Bet the old man needs a rest."

Ellie shrugged. "He promised he would take me, but I'm honestly not sure," Ellie replied with a light sigh. "I think Joel is going, regardless of if his body hurts or not. He won't just give up or brush me off again. He'll want to make sure I'm safe." She then blushed. "I, uh… I wouldn't mind if you came along. I-I mean, others have a harder time following us into spore-infested rooms, after all…"

"Then I'll come with you, beautiful." The man replied with a simple shrug, "I can't say I'm going to like being around the Fireflies, but if you really have to go… I guess it is only right I follow you."

Ellie shook her head, and sighed. "Don't worry about it then," She said, and then tried to give him a smile. "Don't want you cutting all their throats now, do we? I'll just come back for you when I'm done, okay?"

"My place is at your side, Ellie." Lucas replied as he looked into her eyes, "I'm not leaving it. Even if it means I have to watch myself."

Again, she shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to go, Lucas," She mumbled, and then laid back. "But if you want to stick with me, then let's do least if you do come, we can have each others back."

"I want to go, because I love you. And I love watching your back." Lucas teased with a smirk as he slowly removed his mask, setting it on the table. "So what'd ya get me? I'm starvin'."

Ellie blushed. "S-Stop looking at my butt when my back is turned," She grumbled, shaking her head before looking down. "I didn't order two meals…" Then her spirits perked up a bit. "But I did order a large meal! I can share if you like! You'll just have to sit next to me."

"I have no issue with that. And hey, I can't help it. Your butt is beautiful. It helps me sleep at night when I have it in my hands..." Lucas replied with a small chuckle, reaching forward and sipping on her drink. "This is good…"

"Hey!" She said before grabbing the drink, and holding it to her chest as if it was some precious keepsake. "My drink… Get your own. I'm sure Lana would give it to you on the house with the way she speaks of you helping out."

Lucas raised his eyebrow as he heard an opportunity cross his path, "So you're telling me there is this lady that thinks highly of me? Sweet." He replied with a chuckle, "I hope she gives it to me on the house."

Ellie glared at him, shaking her head. "Not funny. If you want to keep touching this butt to help you sleep, then you better not say such things," She warned, watching him intently now.

"I was just joking, babe." Lucas said with a chuckle, already having set up a plan to tease her further. "Relax."

The redhead nodded, but he still got strange glances every-so-often. Oh boy. She was jealous now, wasn't she? That probably wasn't a good thing, as it meant that she would have her guard up when other women came around.

"I pray the reason I got this on the house wasn't due to a past relationship," She said, glaring at him again.

"Most definitely not." Lucas informed her with a smile.

It was only five more minutes of that before Lana got around to them with a tray full of steaming food. A nice juicy ribeye along with fries, salad, mac 'n cheese, and a variety of other fruits and vegetables. She smiled before looking at Lucas and blushing.

"A-Anything I can get you, Mister Edwards?" She asked softly as she brushed a lock of hair back, her ear keeping it in place.

Lucas nodded, "I would like one of the drinks Ellie has. But that'll be all, my lady…" He said with a soft, soothing voice.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Lana said, but before she could turn around and walk away Lucas stopped her.

"How much is the price?" He asked.

The woman bit her lip before shaking her head, "N-Nothing for you…" She said before walking away to get the drink.

Lucas bit his lip as he sat down beside Ellie, sighing softly. "Yup. Gonna have to be a hard worker to prove her right about that reasoning."

Ellie only grumbled, shaking her head before tearing into the meat like it was wrapping paper on Christmas morning. After a few large bites, she chugged down some of the water in her second glass.

"She's definitely got a thing for you," She said as she glared at Lucas. "Told you something was up. All that blushing and nervousness? Pssh. Totally wants you." And Ellie was definitely jealous.

"Totally jealous." Lucas replied with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead, "You're the only woman I need. And maybe Serena for when I need to toss someone around. She likes it, I swear."  
The teen looked at him, and then simply shrugged before chomping on her meal. "I am not jealous," She grumbled as she chewed through some good food. "I just… No one else should be allowed to like you," She added with a huff.

"That's called you being jealous." Lucas replied with a smirk as he rested his hand on her lap, "Don't worry. You're the only girl I want. The only one I need."

With that having been said, the man reached over with his other hand to get a bite of the steak Ellie was dominating. He had to act quick, as she was eating rather fast and there wouldn't be any left for him soon enough. Thankfully he got a nice bite out of the juicy steak.

The girl shook her head. She was totally not jealous. What was there to be jealous about? She just didn't want any other girls to think they could have him. Lucas was her man, and hers alone. Ellie wasn't about to lose him. Not unless he actually wanted to leave her. And honestly she wouldn't be surprised if he did want to leave her. She figured it was only a matter of time before he wanted to move on to find someone more beautiful.

"Relaaaax…" Lucas replied as he placed a kiss upon Ellie's lips, "If anyone stood a chance, I wouldn't have done that right in front of them. Now would I?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes, licking the taste of steak and Ellie from his mouth.

Lana had walked back over to them now, and sat the drink down in front of Lucas. "Anything else I can get you two?" She asked quietly, much more quiet than how she had previously talked to Ellie.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing for me. What about you, my love?" He asked the redhead beside him.

Ellie nodded. "Just a refill on the strawberry stuff, please," She said kindly. "Thank you. It's good. Better than anything I've ever had, actually. Not even the military food in the QZ was this good…"

Lana smiled as she gave a polite bow, "I would be glad to give you a refill. And yeah, that's only because we have the actual fresh food and the people with the passion to cook." She said before grabbing the glass and walking back to the bar.

"Nice establishment. Beautiful feeling to it…" He said, his eyes watching Lana as she walked away. Just a progression.

Ellie smacked his cheek lightly. "Eyes over here. Ain't doing yourself any justice by looking at her behind, Lukester," She grumbled, and then got up to sit across from him. "... But I suppose. We're not technically married, so I can't tie you down. Go talk to her if you want… I'll be here, eating and stuff."

"No you don't." He said as he pulled her back down, this time on his lap though. "You can tie me down all you like…" Lucas muttered as he nipped her ear.

Ellie blushed brightly, wiggling from his grasp and looking away in an embarrassed manner. "L-Lucas! People are around!" She said nervously. She wasn't used to open affections. It just wasn't something she had ever done before, much less even if it was alone. "Geez…"

"I don't care… I want my lady to know that I love her and no one else stands a chance." He replied as he kissed the back of her neck, and replaced his grasp around her waist. "I don't think anyone else minds either."

"Sure," The redhead mumbled before going back to eating.

What Lucas probably didn't expect was the older redheaded woman to walk past their booth. But she was walking away from him, and all he saw was the back of her body. Still, it looked very much like someone he had not seen in months. Possibly even a year by now. Could it really be-? No, it couldn't be. She was dead. Harald told him that she had passed away.

And then the woman left, exiting the building. She would more than likely be gone by the time he tried to give chase,

"Hey love…" Lucas said as he slowly stood Ellie up and got up himself, "I need to go see who that was. She looks familiar. One of the Clan… someone whom Harald said was dead. I just want to make sure if he told me the truth or not, okay?"

Ellie nodded, and then moved to stand so he could get out of the seat. "Go on. I'll have Lana prepare something and then I'll take it to our room so you can eat then, alright?" She informed him, and then sat on the other seat so she could finish her own meal before calling over the waitress.

"Sounds good." Lucas said before quickly giving chase to the woman, though not quite running. Wherever she went, it wasn't too far. He just had to look. The only problem was, where would the woman have gone?

Alright, so she was royal-ish. Where would a royal-like person go in a place like this? There were few places, but one nearby was a bakery. It could work. But then, so could the pottery place as well. Or the sweets shop. It all really depended.

If this was the woman Lucas thought it was, then he knew she liked her fancy pottery. She had traded many a time at the Avenue for the right additions to her pottery collection. That was his first target of course, and so he walked to the Pottery Shop. A place he hadn't been to for a few years. He used to accompany her on her many runs to this place.

Upon entering he huffed out a simple greeting, "Hey Gregory." He said as he looked at the man behind the counter.

"Greetings, Lucas! Long time no see!" The man replied with a small smile.

It was then someone turned their attention to Lucas. It of course was the woman he had thought he had known, but she was hidden behind a few racks that had small bows set on them. She was able to peek through, and when she had seen the young man, she nearly dropped the fragile piece of pottery in her hands!

But she was able to save it, and soon she snuck up behind Lucas, wondering if he would even know if she was there. With the way he usually was, she figured he would know. But instead, he didn't notice her, and the woman almost giggled.

"Hey, uh, have you seen Elsa around? I swore I just saw her walking around near the Tavern. I thought she may have come around these parts." Lucas asked Gregory, who had shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere." Gregory asked with a shrug, "If I do I'll make sure to let you know, though."

Lucas nodded with a soft sigh, his posture drooping a bit as he went to turn around. He saw something he hadn't expected. Immediately the woman behind him found herself wrapped up in his as he held her close. His hug was tight, and it was as if he didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Gregory, you lying sack of shit!" He called back to the man as he held the woman in his arms tightly, relentlessly so.

The man behind the counter chuckled, "I know I am."

Elsa laughed happily, and her tone was filled with joyful emotion. It sounds like she was about to cry, but that was because of how happy he was to see him again! Her husband, the late Harald, had told her that Lucas had died! And she had actually believed that man!

Soon Lucas felt himself being overcome by the woman, as her arm arms wrapped around his neck, and she held his face into her beautiful and full bust. It was something she had done since he was a just a boy. For a while he tried to fight it, but as he got older he began to like having his face buried into her lovely large breasts.

"Lucas! I've missed you so!" The redheaded woman said, holding him tightly to her. She kissed his head, and brushed his hair as they caressed each other.

"I've missed you too… Harald told me you were dead…" The young man announced with his voice muffled by her bosom.

He didn't even try to break free. No, he just embraced her as he kept his face right between the two pillows it felt most comfortable and safe between. It had broke his heart when he heard that his caretaker for years had passed on. In fact, she was practically like a mother to him. Though that analogy was a little weird seeing as how before he left… he almost thought about asking her if she wanted to go out with him. He eventually withdrew his face from her chest and just buried it in her neck.

"I should have known he lied to me about that…" He muttered softly, "How are you? Are you alright? Why are you here at the Avenue? You weren't there when the Clan was under attack, where you?" He asked without a single breath between words.

Elsa laughed, and continued to brush his hair back as she held him very close. "I'm fine, as you can see. I had a bad appendix just a week before the fighting happened in the Clan," She informed him. "It's still very sore, but the doctors here are making sure that our own doctors did a good job. As to why I am at the Avenue, a couple dozen survivors and myself came here after the Jarl's fall. I've been appointed the new Clan leader now."

"Really? Who do you plan to take as a new Jarl? You know some people out there may get rowdy that there's a female running the Clan. Like those pirates and their very social leader... But he's always rowdy." Lucas asked her with a smile as he slowly backed up, keeping both of his hands upon her shoulders though.

Elsa shrugged. "I'm breaking off from the usual trade we had," She informed him. "We're taking on a new way of life. One a bit more simply. See, we're going to help clean out a bit of a town area that the Avenue wants to make for expansion. Well, they've agreed to let us have it if we helped clean out the infected and then with building the wall as well."

"What do you mean? So you are making the Clan a part of the Avenue?" Lucas asked, sounding somewhat worried at that thought.

She nodded. "Something like that. But it's a separate area and we'd have our rules, and they would have theirs. A gate would link us, and that'd be about it." Elsa informed Lucas. THen she noticed his slightly worried state, and sighed. "Look, it can't be like it was. We have to bring back our humanity, Lucas. No more pits, no more men being higher than the women. No more using children and weak adults to get torn apart for the sake of old 'traditions,' regardless of if they were bandits or not. This was a group vote."

"I didn't survive this long for just being a peace loving man." Lucas replied softly with a sigh, allowing his hands to fall to his side. "But I understand. It isn't my Clan anyway. My Clan died. This is its child. I've new plans these days."

He didn't like the sound of the new Clan. It sounded like it was going to be raising weaklings. The Pit contributed to Lucas' rise in power. It showed him how to survive without having to leave home and be surrounded by enemies. There were many times he nearly died, but that didn't mean he hated the Pit. But alas, he wouldn't have to be a part of this Clan. He'd just let its leader do as she wished.

He cleared his throat, "At least there is one thing we agree on with the new Clan." He stated softly.

"Your Clan died because it tore itself apart," She said with the shake of her head. "My husband made sure of it. We put people in there who disagreed with his point of view. Many of the men you fought and killed, the ones he called traitors? They were ones who simply wanted the pits to be used for training only. Not the killing of innocents and unarmed people."

"And I am supposed to feel bad for this?" Lucas asked softly as he scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't know them. They tried killing me, and thus they died. We both know that only one could leave the Pit."

"I know the rules, but that is why it will no longer exist. None of these men here went through that, and survived longer than most children did who had survived those horible 'games' Harald made," She said before taking a step back. "I guess it'd be too late though to ask you to help me. To be what I always wanted us to be... "

"I'm not sure what you always wanted us to be, but I may be able to help you. After I return from my current mission. And that's only if you accept a few of my ideas. I won't be a part of a weak order…" Lucas replied with a soft sigh. "Harald may have been an idiot, and someone who caused more problems than he had fixed… but he was always right about one thing; There is no survival without strength… If you didn't survive in the pit, you weren't going to survive outside of the Clan."

Elsa simply looked at him, and crossed her arms. "Weak. So that's how my thoughts are perceived to be," She sighed, and then turned to walk away. "I understand, Lucas. Quite fully."

"Elsa, that isn't what I meant." Lucas replied with a growl, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "And you know it. I mean that the Pit was just as much of a training regiment as it was a punishment. If you remove the risk of death, you remove the hardening of the soldiers that are fighting for you. They won't be hardened accordingly, and the Clan had never been bested in combat before. In the sense that we've never been pushed back, only delayed. Your ideas are good. I just feel like the Pit shouldn't be just for stick fighting. No more entertainment, but used for appropriate business.

Elsa watched the man carefully, but eventually she pulled away. "I'm fine with fighting against infected, but not humans. I will not let children fight against people anymore. Until they are of the age of sixteen, they will not leave the walls unless they absolutely have to. They won't grow weak, because the Avenue will train them, and there will be a place where they can fight infected. Infected without teeth or fingernails."

"Very well." Was Lucas' only response to what she said, another hint that some detail she stated disagreed with him. "My mistress." He added like he used to for formality's sake.

The redheaded woman shook her head. "I knew this would happen," Was all she said before walking out.

It seemed she didn't like the formality what-so-ever. And it was the truth. She hated it. He hadn't even answered her when she asked if they could get together. She took that as a sign of that he no longer wanted a future with her. Of course, she didn't know about his wife-to-be either. If she had known that, she definitely would have figured that out before she even asked.

"I'm just not big on new ideals." Lucas spoke to Elsa as he followed her close behind. "I'm not a part of the Clan. I'm not a leader. I'm a fucking idiot, you should know this. But enough of this… I may not return from my mission and I rather my last thoughts of you not be of you being pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed off," She grumbled, and looked back at him. "You don't like what the remainders of what you and Harald both destroyed. Fine. We don't have to like it, and you don't have to join. Simple as that. I won't ask you to do that because I know you'd be miserable."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just speaking in my grumpy voice with my grumpy face on…" Lucas replied in a fake-grumpy way.

"And nobody said you were," She replied, not even looking at him. Then Elsa sighed. "You better get back for your special mission. Sounds important."

"I was picking on you, grumpy, and my mission isn't for awhile. We're on break." Lucas replied, "It turns out living outside of luxurious walls isn't so easy. Makes one tired."

Elsa shook her head. Did this man ever take a hint? He didn't want to be part of her new group, or what they were planning, or even with her. She was still just the Mistress. She got it. He didn't have to rub it in her face by following her. Denial hurt a lot. But alas, he probably had someone now anyway. She would be surprised if he somehow got back with that Serena woman. She was more his age anyway.

"Come on." Lucas said as he rushed up and managed to sweep her up off of her feet. "Where to? Hm, Elsa? Getting all mad and trying to hide it from me; I know your inner thoughts. I've studied your face and bodily expressions for years."

He didn't know what she wanted from him. If he was actually asked clearly, he'd be put between a rock and a hard place. He loved Ellie a lot. More so than anyone of recent times. Though it could be argued that he loved Elsa the longest. After all, back when he was with Serena, he had thought of leaving the distancing woman for his redheaded Mistress of the Clan...

Elsa screamed, and ordered him to put her down. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just act like a normal man? It would be more boring, she was sure of it, but he would be helping her keep herself mad at him. After all, it was hard to stay mad when the man of her dreams was carrying her. Even if she was a bit heavy compared to other women. Not large, but she was quite curvaceous.

"Aw… I'm sorry but I'm not putting you down any time soon." Lucas replied with a smile as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. A friendly one, and a teasing one since he had remembered she had something of a crush on him back in the day. "Where to?"

The woman just shook her head. How she hated this man. But how she also loved him… One day, maybe she would be with him. But that all really depended on… On if he still cared for her or not.

* * *

And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was a lot of dialogue, but I hope it was alright. I hope to get more content out soon! And in a timely fashion before school starts up for one of us...

So a few quick notes, it would be nice for all of you to put your opinion in the comments and such as to if Lucas should (a.) Get with Elsa, or (b.) if he should stay true to Ellie, and Ellie alone!

Remember that Saren might want the former, so keep that in mind… ;D And remember that reviews are very appreciated!

Anyway! See you all soon!

Saren; VOTE FOR OPTION (A.)! AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A SALTY SURPRISE

SCARECROW; Dude. That's just wrong, and bribes are illegal.

Saren: I don't give a fuck, I need those luscious breasts. Not to mention that ass.

SCARECROW; Alright. Fine. Peeps, take Saren into consideration, okay? Ad is anyone else wanting a little bit of spice for a few people in our group?Leave that also in a comment who you would like to see do the do as well! :D

Saren: Fifty Shades of Ellie.


	41. Chapter 41 - Elsa

_**PREVIOUSLY ON CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD...**_

_** Author; "I promise to post regularly!"**_

_**Readers; "YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!"**_

_**And so our adventure continues...**_

* * *

It was a bright and new day for those who resided inside of the walls of the Avenue. There was a good amount of snowfall the night before, and now children were playing out in it. The parents of said children had long been at work or tending to their gardens inside of grow houses and such, or tending to the pigs, chickens and even a few cows at the agricultural center near the runway of the base. Soldiers also were out and about, their helmets sporting a big white "MP" on the front, and patches with the same letters on their shoulders. Some only had pistols on their hips. Others had AKs, M4s, and M16s of different variants.

Whilst it was indeed bright out, most of that was due to the fact of the snowy blanket covering the ground. It reflected any light coming from the clouds above that the sun was able to pierce, making it seem like a regular, almost sunny day. It was peaceful, people were friendly, and the soldiers were actually smiling and waving to those they passed, rather than shoving the inhabitants around like they were some kind of livestock that was simply meant for keeping the insides of the military base clean. This was something that Joel, the leader of the small group that had just come to the day before, was not at all used to. It just didn't feel normal to him in that aspect. On the other hand, it was completely normal. Well, almost anyway. Much like the old days.

And if anyone could believe it, there was even a small sweets shop neighboring a bakery. How bizarre was that? And coffee was a thing again. One thing Joel would be taking advantage of before having to go on the road again. He had a brief cup about a week ago in the Hotel that Winry had made, but it was so stale. Even the MRE's coffee was getting up there in age if one could believe it. And they rarely had time to start a fire to give away their position in the snow. Lack of foliage meant bad news for an encampment with a fire in the woods.

But now was the time for people to start waking. Well, an hour or two after. Lucas had been sleeping in later than usual, and his sister knew that would never due. Once she noticed the lack of trouble that was usually created by her brother she went straight for his room, and found him as well as his wife-to-be cuddled up tightly in their room. Poor couple were doomed to bright lights. The young man himself had spent nearly all night with Elsa, talking and sleeping until he knew he needed to get back to Ellie before the redheaded teen worried too much.

After morning exercises, and maybe some good ol' shower sex with his Ellie, Lucas was out and about, checking out the town with the teen. Definitely a beautiful day, even if he was a bit tired from all the excitement that the day before and the morning with his fiance had been.

The man smiled as he walked through the frozen streets with his fiancee. They were hand-in-hand, and really just enjoying the relative peaceful nature of the Avenue. It was loud, active, but in no way stressful. The most intense the Avenue got from what Lucas had seen was an intense snowball firefight between the children, but that just looked like something out of his fantasies. Nothing but peaceful play between one another.

His primary focus, however, remained upon Ellie. They hadn't known each other too terribly long, and already they had been through alot with each other. There was more Hell waiting for them on the last leg of their journey, but he knew that it wouldn't be anything more than a temporary obstacle. He was dedicated to the young woman, and knew that they'd get through anything as long as they were together.

Eventually they made it to something that resembled a park. It was obvious it had been handmade to some extent. It was round, and everyone knew that nature hated perfect things. Nothing was made perfect. Perfection was a goal that only humans strove to achieve. Well… then again, Ellie was perfect in Lucas' eyes. An exception to the general rule of nature.

"You know, your cold nose, ears, and cheeks really add to your beauty. The pink blends well with the nice skin tone and beautiful red hair you got." He complimented, "I definitely think we should come back here when everything is over. Maybe make a home out of this, even if it is temporary."

Ellie blushed just a little, nodding slowly as they made their way to the middle of the park. THere was a fountain, and soon the teen was sitting down on the edge, looking at the snow that covered the frozen water. It was indeed a really nice day, even if it was fucking cold. At least Bostom sometimes got snow. But this? Fucking cold.

"We should," Ellie replied softly as she looked around, seeing some people hanging strange strings on the borders of their roofs. Little did she know that they were Christmas lights. "This place looks like it would be awesome for CHaya to grow up in. She'd be safe, and there's other kids too."

"Yeah, I agree." Lucas said with a chuckle as he took a seat beside her, looking up at the sky. "I've talked with some of the others in the group like Ish and Susan, hell, even your old man. Everyone thinks it's best if we leave Chaya here with Ish and Susan whilst they take care of our wounded. Skeleton crew it all the way to Salt Lake City. Let them get a few samples of your blood, and then rendezvous back here to live our lives how we see fit."

Ellie nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sounds like a good plan to me…" She mumbled before nuzzling her cheek into the jacket that covered his skin. Then she bit her lip, thinking for a few moments before asking, "Lucas?"

"Yes, love?" He asked her as he wrapped an arm around her, effectively holding her close to him.

She sighed softly before replying, "What if they have to take a skin sample or something?" She asked curiously, wanting his opinion on the matter. Or rather deeper insight to what he thought since she had asked him already.

Lucas thought about her question for a moment before his gaze darkened, "Then it will be a minor skin sample, and only **a** skin sample. No more than one. I don't trust them, and if I know them they will want more than just one of everything. Skin samples hurt for extended periods of time; they are nothing like blood samples. So if they want those samples, only give one."

Ellie nodded slowly before nodding slowly, "Aaaand… If they needed to look at the brain?" She asked him.

"No." Was all the young man stated, "Absolutely not. Not in a thousand years will anyone be digging in your head, not with me around at least."

Ellie giggled lightly, nuzzling closer. "So defensive…" She purred happily before kissing his neck lightly. "Makes you pretty sexy being all alpha like that. Like I'm your property or some shit."

"Mm, I'm glad you like it because that's just how I am. I love you alot, and I won't be allowing anyone inside of your head, or anywhere else they don't belong. You're my girl…" Lucas replied with a soft chuckle, sighing lightly as he felt her warm lips against his neck.

The teen only rest her head back where it had been resting before the light kiss. She was deep in thought once again. This topic was no light topic for either of them, and it seemed to affect Lucas just as much as it did her. She was worried, yes. But Lucas seemed fearful of them. Especially since it was her they were talking about. Marlene had sworn that no harm would come to Ellie, but Lucas seemed to have some sort of insight. She just wondered how so.

And then there was another subject; That redheaded woman he had met and stayed with the night before. Yes, Elsa was indeed stepping on some toes here. Ellie had no clue who the woman was or what she wanted, and Lucas could sense the uneasy mood slowly creeping in Ellie's thoughts and expression. She seemed very focused on something that gave something of a jealous glint in her already green eyes…

Lucas did indeed catch her change of expression and sighed softly. He slowly rubbed her thigh to try and reassure her against whatever negative thoughts were in her mind right now. He had a feeling it had something to do with Elsa. The way their conversation had gone, and the sudden change of expression just hinted at it. After all, it wasn't as if he was with Ellie all night last night after finding Elsa.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" He asked her with a small smile, though one that displayed caution.

"I… I want to know what happened last night with that woman you went after," Ellie replied rather seriously as she sat up. "Who is she? How do you know her?"

Lucas thought about the question for a moment, before answering her question in part. "Her name is Elsa, and she was Harald's wife. As for last night…"

* * *

Lucas quickly pushed open the door to Elsa's room, placing kisses in various different places all over her upper body. Some of them were on her lips, others on her neck, breasts, just about wherever his mouth could reach. He quickly kicked the door shut as he rushed over to her bedroom, and quickly laid her down. With her legs still wrapped tightly around him, the man pressed his lower body into her own as he caught her lips in a kiss.

It wasn't your average kiss, and it was one that had valid emotions behind it. Having seen this woman again after so long made him excited beyond belief, and it even managed to rekindle long lost feelings he had for her. He hadn't felt her lips upon his own in so long, and now that he had a good taste of her once more he recalled just how sweet this woman was. She tasted of freshly baked bread, fruits, and he even had a good sense of mead. Distant, as if she had some the night before this one, but it was still there. He loved every moment he could take in the taste and smell of this woman, not to mention just how her body felt against his. With his hands running through her beautiful, long red hair, the kiss found its end approaching fast.

Elsa was gasping for air as Lucas' lips ran all across any of her exposed skin. She couldn't believe her beloved was alive again. She thought he had died. Harald had told her as much, and she was sure that her late husband had told Lucas the same thing. It obviously was not the case, and soon she had her own hands running through his unkempt hair. Feeling him all over her, stirring up the heat that was now burning below… She wanted to feel his love for her so badly. She wanted to hear so many things from his lips that she knew he could grace her with.

It felt to Lucas like he had just begun the kiss, but after a nice long kiss they both needed to breathe. He withdrew from the lips of the luscious redhead, and smiled as he looked down into her eyes. He hadn't grown too much since she last saw him, but he was definitely much more rugged. That trimmed goatee now having thick stubble off to the side threatening to become a full beard if he kept on going the way he was.

"I've missed you so much, Elsa…" He said with heavy breathes as he looked into her beautifully green eyes.

Elsa smiled, kissing him yet again as she took one of his hands, and placed it on her right breast. He could feel her double-D sized cup under her dress, and although it took away quite a few of her senses with the clothing still on, she still got very tingly inside. How badly she wanted her long lost love… How badly she had fantasized and craved for a night with him where Harald could do no harm to either.

Lucas also began to feel the woman pressing her body into his, or rather she was pulling him into her, grinding her hips into his very gently and slowly. He could smell the scent of her need hitting his nostrils, driving him mad with his own need to slip into her damp heat and give her the baby she desired so.

It was then Lucas began to undress himself, revealing the bandages wrapped around his body from his relatively new wounds. It was typical Lucas-style first aid. She'd recognize the rather messy look of it, like it had been a quick job, but she knew that Lucas could take care of himself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do the same for her yet, and so he just continued to shower her with his kisses. He made it a point to show her just how much he had loved her, and still loved her. His hand snaked up her dress and she felt his hand right against her heat.

"I'm not going to abandon you again… Not like last time." He huffed softly as he moved up and kissed her right on the jawline, and then her neck.

"Never again," She said breathily, her chest heaving as she felt her body getting even warmer. Her skirt was hiked up to her waist now, and he could see her underwear should he look down, and the damp stain that was upon it now. She was so ready for this. All they needed to do was lose the rest of their clothing and…

Then Elsa saw it as she was looking over his body. She saw a few marks on his neck and shoulder. A couple teeth marks and at. She felt along his back and she knew what that very mild swelling was. Love scratches covered his back from all the times he and Ellie made love, and it was then guilt filled up Elsa's sweet heart.

The woman then sighed, and pushed Lucas away before he could slip his pants off. "Lucas… We shouldn't be doing this," She mumbled quietly, looking into his eyes with a soft, sad expression in them.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked as he pushed himself up slightly, looking into her eyes for a moment to try and determine what just happened. "Was it something I did…? Something I said?"

The man wasn't quite sure what happened, at least for a few brief moments after having asked her the question. It dawned on him that he still had the marks of Ellie all over his body, well, primarily on his neck. Fresh ones, and ones that were obviously meant for love. The others, the scars, well, Elsa already knew of those ones and who gave them to him. The men who tore away at his skin whilst a woman carved him as if he were some sort of sculpture.

Elsa cupped his cheek with one hand, and pulled up the from of her dress a bit. "The girl you were with… Who is she to you?" She asked softly as she tried to slip out from under him. When he moved, she sat up and looked at him.

Lucas sighed as he heard the question, and stood up as he quickly retrieved his shirt. He didn't put it on quite yet, but he had figured that was what she was going to ask. "I should go." Was all he muttered before starting to make his way towards the door, guilt and something of confusion within his voice.

"Lucas, wait!" She called after him, standing up and then biting her lip. "Lucas, we… We haven't talked in so long. We thought that the other was dead for Christ's sake. Can we just… C-Can we just talk? Please?" The woman asked softly, worry apparent in her tone.

The man stopped, and turned to look over at the woman. His eyes looked her over, as if trying to decide what to do. It was true that they had a thing back in the day, but it wasn't right for Lucas to betray Ellie like that. He had already betrayed her somewhat. Regardless, the man huffed and nodded slowly as he made his way back over to her.

"Yeah. We can talk. I'm not too sure on what about, but I have time." He stated in a very Lucas-like way, tuning her into a bit more of his confusion.

With that having been said, the man took a seat upon the bed, looking up at her and sighing loudly. They had almost just gone through with something that they had thought of doing ages ago. In reality it was a few years, but that didn't really matter. To Lucas it felt like an age or four. After a moment, he allowed his head to drop to a hanging position. His gaze shifted from Elsa, to the floor and his boots. He didn't know what to think, or say at the moment. Thus he remained silent and awaited for her to begin.

The woman took a deep breath, and began speaking carefully, softly. "Lucas, I know that we've touched on the subject already, but… I want you to know that first of all I missed you. Very much so," She started to explain to him in a very careful way. "I also want you to know that I… I still love you with all of my heart. I still feel like this is all some dream, and I'll wake up, and you won't be here anymore."

Elsa smiled, trying to reassure him that she wasn't mad or upset with him. She seemed a bit confused and a little guilty, but that was to be expected. Her scent still tormented his mind no doubt, but after the shock of being brought back to his senses that he was a taken man, well… It probably made things a bit confusing for him now.

The redheaded woman then lifted his chin with her soft, a little bit cold hand. "Please talk with me, love. Tell me what you've been doing all this time," She asked of him kindly. "Whoever it is, I'm sure she is sweet. I can see from the marks that you two have a very good relationship thus far."

The man gave a soft smile at her kind tone of voice, he had missed the tone of her voice for quite some time. "After Winry got captured in Wisconsin, I split from warband. I searched for her far and wide. I should have seen it coming, but the group that took her split into several different splinter groups. One of them went straight for Pittsburgh and joined a group of Hunters. I don't know about any of the others, but the one that Winry was with returned to Daniel's encampment up north. I found the group my sister and I did business with quite often… Ish, Susan, Beth, a few other kids. With the man's help I slaughtered my way through Pittsburgh to find her. Someone had already cleared through before me, and the hunters were picking up bodies.

"From there Ish and I decided to check the other place we both knew she might be. Immediately upon stepping foot in Colorado we were beset upon by Serena, and her fucked up cannibal boys. We ran to a house where we holed up. It's where I met the girl I'm with, our daughter, and her old man. They helped up fend off Serena and her men, and had they not been there Serena wouldn't be walking around with two shoulders busted to all hell from her own mace. Which she didn't deserve to have, so I kept it.

"Thereafter we saved Winry, Ellie got captured and I got to track them both down before it was too late. This was before we were together. We weren't truly, officially a thing until I'd say the Clan? That's about the only time that makes sense. You know most of what happened there. After that we found a hotel ran by a nice Australian man named Mike….

"….The guy was an asshole. I ended up killing him after he took everyone hostage. His wolf bonded with me more than him, so now I have an arctic wolf following me around loyally. He's well trained, and I swear he is smarter than the average animal. Other than that… you know the rest. More or less. Winry got a leg wound, got with Ellie's old man… Oh yeah, and I got to see a beautiful memory from my past that will thankfully no longer be a memory, and will still be here in the future." He added with his smile fading, traditionally being Lucas and ending his story in a compliment for her.

Elsa blushed lightly, and then nodded. "I myself was in the infirmary a few weeks before everything went down at the Clan due to a nasty accident when I was out riding with Harald on our horses," She started to explain, and then chuckled. "My story isn't nearly as exciting as yours. He told me that you and your sister had been taken, and more than likely killed. It's just how he was. If you weren't there after a certain amount of time, he didn't hold his breath. You of all people should know this as well.

"And then after the fight broke out it was just a few others and myself who had escaped. Mostly women and children that I took under my wing. Very few men were around either. Said that a masked devil and his bandit group came through. I didn't think it would be you who killed Harald though…. I would have never in my most wild dreams believed you could do such a thing to your mentor."

"He wasn't my mentor." Lucas replied coldly, "Merely someone who taught me the basics of life and surviving it. You and I both know that he was an honorable man, but that was the extent of it. He was cruel, angry, hostile… The only reason the Avenue ever traded and worked with us was because of **your** negotiation skills. He was just using me as his enforcer, his one man army, his monster. My mentors were Jonathan and Nicholas. You know that. The two men he had hired to come in and train me like I should have been trained. I learned how to use every weapon possible, including my hands, and even something like a fucking eraser." He then chuckled, "I fought for the man because I respected him. But then I lost that respect for him when I returned when he told me the same thing he tried to force me to believe back when we were a thing… And I killed him just for… I can't even remember. His death was so memorable that I can't even remember how I did it. I remember killing Mike, Daniel, hell I even can imagine how my Fiancee killed David… But Harald? I have no recollection, I can't even make up how I killed the man, or why."

Elsa nodded, listening to his story as he went on with it until the end. She hadn't seen Harald's body. The people she found needed her, and she knew that they would never lie to her about the death of the Jarl. That was just not something anyone in the Clan would have done. He was either alive, or dead. That simple. And with Lucas confirming it, she knew that was the case. There was no way he would lie or even make jest about the death of Harald. It was not in his character.

"I'm sure the gods will see that he meant well… He had honor, even if he did drink excessively some days.." She mumbled, a sad look in her beautiful green eyes. "But enough of that. We are in the here and now, and he is gone now. We can't change the past. Only make hopes and plans to do better in the future. That's what you always told me, isn't it?" She added with a small giggle.

"Tell me about her," She inquired as she placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Tell me about your fiance."

The man pulled her onto his lap, and moved so he was laying down with her on top of him. It was simply just how they acted around each other. There wasn't anything sexual about it, save for maybe the way it could have looked should anyone enter the room. No, it was a sort of way they just cuddled and relaxed together. He smiled at the thought of Ellie, and leaned up as he grabbed the woman's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Ellie. That's her name." He informed her with a chuckle, "She's about the most intense woman I've ever met, and I mean that in a good way. She's sweet, funny, loving… but oh, does she have attitude. I love everything about her, really… and if it weren't for her I'd probably be dead by Daniel's hands. She's done a lot for me. A lot that I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for.

"You know, when I first met her I think we intruded upon something her and the old man were doing. She had a certain smell about her, and they were both rather pissed. That same night she cared for my wounds, and one thing led to another that eventually we cared for each other sooner than most ever would. I guess we just clicked.

Then the man laughed, "She reminds me of you in some ways, but she's definitely her own person, just like you are. You should have seen the things we've done together in such a short time. You'd have probably called me crazy if I tried half the things I've done with her, with you. Either that or you would scold me. Actually, I'm not going to tell you because I know you will still scold me."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Took me forever to get you to be comfortable to cuddle with me and even give me a kiss, but that girl gets the full package in just a week," She huffed teasingly. Then she smiled lightly. "I'm glad you found a good woman for you. It was definitely a good thing to pick someone like her, from what you've told me. She sounds very loyal."

"To be fair, I was very young at the time and had Serena for the start of it, and then we broke up soon after… so… I think I've all the reasons to have been a bit comfortable." Lucas replied with a smile as he placed his hands upon her hips. "Elsa… Can I be honest with you? Like truly honest?"

The woman rest her head on his shoulder, smiling lightly. "You know you can, Lucas. You can tell me anything. No matter what it is, I will always be here, I will always love you," She reassured him before waiting to hear what was on his mind.

"I want you to know that I love you, despite being in this relationship with Ellie. That fact will never change." He admitted softly, "I just want to make that point clear, because even though we can't be together like we dreamt of all those years ago, it all still holds true. It will never change. I care for you, and I would give my life for your safety."

"And I love you," She replied softly, and kissed his cheek. "Forever and always you will have my heart, and always have a place there." She then smiled a bit painfully. It hurt to see her expression like this, but it came with the territory when it came to things like this. "Promise me you'll always think of us like we planned. Promise me you'll still hold those memories close and never forget them…"

Lucas felt the pain enter his heart and he shook his head, tilting it so he could place a proper kiss upon her lips. "I always have… and I will continue to always think of the potential future with you. Maybe we still have something of a future, you know? Nothing is ever certain, my love. Don't think that I will leave you alone, and I still remember my promise to you all those nights ago, when Harald refused to give you a child for the hundredth time. There's still hope for that…"

The woman blushed lightly, and then looked away shyly. To be honest she probably would have had the seed planted by now in her womb had she said nothing. They could have a child, and keep it a secret still. He would stay with Ellie and raise the child if he had the chance to. After all, she was sure they could keep it a secret, and her being his mistress from the past he could just tell his wife-to-be that he was going to help with the child. It would have been that simple just to lie.

But that was not in Elsa's nature. No, she liked practicing honesty as much as she could when the time called for it. If she trusted the people she talked with, then yes, they knew what she planned because she was a very open person to those she trusted. But she knew that this girl, Ellie? She belonged to Lucas now, and he belonged to the teen. It was better that way as well. He finally found someone closer to his age, who would follow him to the ends of the Earth.

But even after all of these thoughts, the woman could not let him go just yet. She needed him tonight. Needed him near. They may not have been able to make love like they both had dreamed of and fantasized about rather religiously, but that was alright. They were still lovers all the same. They only had very complicated boundaries that couldn't be helped. Well, not yet. Not unless Ellie showed signs of wanting a more open relationship. Elsa doubted that would happen though, as the teen was led on to be a slightly jealous type. According to Lucas, that is.

Finally, she asked the big question.

"Stay with me for the night, my love," She said softly, holding him very close as her arms wrapped around him. "Please. Just for tonight. Hold me close to you, protect me like you once did… Tell me the sweet nothings. Just for one night, let's pretend that we still have to hide from my husband…"

The man smiled lightly and wrapped his own arms around her, cuddling close to her. "Elsa… I will always protect you to the best of my abilities. Everything I've ever said to you had meaning… They weren't 'nothings…' And that holds true today. I'm still your protector, and the one who will always be there for you. I will talk to Ellie about this, and maybe she'll understand. Maybe we can still be close. It may not be the full dream we had, but it'll be close to it. I promise you that…"

With those words having been said he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, and then reverted to look back into her beautifully green eyes. This woman had been there for him. He had been there with her. He would never betray Ellie, but he would never betray Elsa all the same. He had thought the woman to be dead. But now he knew she wasn't. He owed her everything he promised still. Just like he owed Ellie. He slowly relaxed in her arms and sighed, closing his eyes as his exhaustion caught up with him.

She smiled lightly before laying down slowly, and with her she took him with. Soon they were both on the bed, cuddled up closely and enjoying each others company. She watched him for a little while before giggling lightly, and pulled his head closer to her body.

"If we're sleeping together like we used to, then…" Elsa blushed brightly. "C-Can you, uh… R-Rest your head…. Y-You know…?"

"Of course, beautiful. Anything for you." Lucas replied with a smile as he buried his head into her chest, and reached around to grasp unto her rear. Such was how he used to sleep with her. He always made sure to display his loyalty and love for his Mistress. And although he and Ellie were together, this lovely lady was still his Mistress. His Elsa.

Elsa's face heated up a bit at the familiar feelings bubbling in her chest and belly, but she tried her best to ignore them and just held the man close. Her fingers ran through his hair once again, and she giggled lightly as she felt his stubble tickling with exposed portion of her breasts. Oh, and his hands… He had been doing this to her since after he began to notice that women were very shapely creatures. She didn't mind his teenage phase either. Back when he'd do naughty things with some of her clothing, or even just trying to figure out what her bra did when he was twelve. Yeah, it was moments like those that made her chuckle mentally, and she honestly was missing those days.

But she let those thoughts go, and soon Lucas felt himself getting tired, drifting into a slumber with the one person he could always trust, and knew better than anyone other than his own sister. Even Ellie was still mostly uncharted territory. Elsa was completely and totally trustworthy. Even now after quite a few months away from her she was still that sweet woman that showed her love every chance she had. And then the young man was in a deeper slumber, his face pressed into her luscious breasts, and that's when Elsa knew it was clear to do what she needed to.

But of course, Lucas did not know of this, and so he could not inform Ellie of it. But the woman reached down into her own panties and began rubbing herself to ecstasy, thoughts of what could have happened just an hour ago had she not interrupted the man and let him make love to her.

* * *

Ellie listened to the story rather intently, and every time Lucas mentioned anything romantic she seemed to scrunch her nose and get that jealous glint in her eyes. Of course he left out all of the huge details, and just gave a brief explanation of the night before. But she understood what he had gotten at, and when it was all over, Ellie sighed softly.

"Do you… want to be with her?" She asked, her head looking down at the snow as she pushed it around with her boot. It was worth noting that she was no longer leaning on him either.

Lucas sighed lightly and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his body once more as he held her there. "You're mine. And likewise, I am yours. I love you more than words will ever be able to describe, Ellie. Elsa and I were a thing once, long ago, but we have both come to an understanding. She knows that I am with you now. She respects that. Would I love to be there for her, and alongside her no matter where her path leads with leading the Clan? Yes. I would walk into Hell and right back out with her should that be her call. But… you? You are my fiancee, my wife… I will always follow you, walk beside you, and hopefully die alongside you. I don't want to risk us over this. I am loyal to you, and I want to spend my time with you." He informed her with a soft sigh, making her look at him just briefly so he could place a soft and warm kiss upon her lips. "I'm your man. Your protector, your husband. I may be Elsa's protector, but the time where I may have been her man has passed. Maybe had things been different I wouldn't be here with you right now. But they weren't. I love both you and Elsa, but I only have one wife. And she's a lovely, fiery, jealous, redheaded woman with the most loveable personality I ever knew. Finding Elsa again doesn't change us, at least I hope it doesn't."

The man spoke the truth. Not a word he said was a lie. In fact, he didn't want to lie to Ellie. He wanted to be completely honest with her. There was no place in this world for a man who lied to his own, especially when the person he was lying to was someone he was supposed to love. Elsa's return into his life was great, and he'd not change the last night in any way shape or form. He just hoped that Ellie understood where his loyalties were. He was loyal to Elsa, but that loyalty did not demand him to break off his loyalties to Ellie. He made an oath, sure they had not been properly married yet, but Ellie was his one lover. She alone would tell where his and Elsa's story went from here. He wouldn't ever stop seeing and being there for Elsa, but he would stop with all of the romantics if she had asked him to. Well. To an extent.

Ellie nodded slowly, and then sighed. "She's got nicer boobs than me," She mumbled, both a bit embarrassed and pissed to having had to get that off of her chest.

"Nah…" He said as he reached under her jacket and upper clothing, his hand finally finding her bra. Which he then squeezed down on in order to play with her breast. "You've got amazing boobs. Your body is perfect."

Ellie gasped as he did that, she in her shock she fell back into the fountain. Well, she kind of did. Thankfully it was only half full of ice, and the remaining amount was just powdery snow. And unfortunately for Lucas, he fell back as well since his arm was kind of stuck under her coat. Soon they were both half-buried in snow, and Lucas' hand was still under her shirt as Ellie's face turned very bright.

"L-Lucas…?" She asked, her cheeks still very red.

"Babe…?" He replied with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her on the neck, his hand slowly shifting to her other breast.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, her breath hitching a little as he touched her. She had no clue what he was planning, but it wasn't hard to imagine. "Right here?" She gulped nervously. "There's kids not a hundred feet away…"

"Right here… We won't get all the way naked." Lucas said softly as he looked around, "Besides, no one is really that close enough or interested to look. For all they know we're just chilling in the fountain…"

To illustrate his points, Lucas slowly began to open her pants up. It was risky to do this in public, regardless of how safe they thought they were. Lucas knew that there were frequent patrols, and it wasn't like they were in the total clear. There were people everywhere. That didn't stop him from wanting his wife, and he didn't want to wait until they got back to their bedroom to get the release of stress. Besides, the more risky they were the better the sex was. They found that out in the spore infested room…

"L-Lucas!" Ellie whimpered as she bit her lip, and resting back in the snow. She sighed, and reached down to undo his zipper. Once that was done she waited for him to pushed her panties aside.

Soon enough both were able to get down to intercourse, and by now Ellie was shaking with fear as well as anticipation. Her body was quaking when he lined himself up, and the teenage redhead whimpered again as he pressed into her. By now she was completely ready for anything he had to throw at her. Her body was well aware of what he was packing down there and all they had now together was pleasure. Lust, love, and the kink of public sex. What were they doing with their lives?

"Ooo…" She purred as he pressed his cock slowly into her heat. "There we go, baby… Go on. We don't have to go too slow. Just don't bring too much attention our way, okay?"

Soon the man was all the way inside of her, and starting to move at a slower pace than he usually would. He understood her fear of getting caught, and the risk was rather high due to the fact that it wasn't even night time. They were being the literal description of stupid teenagers. They were doomed to get caught unless they were fast at what they were doing, and that wasn't the case. At least not with Lucas.

So, despite the problematic situation they were in at the moment, Lucas just started to make proper love to his girl. He enjoyed her warmth, which through their connection to each other, warmed him as well. It was freezing outside, and although Lucas was a man who had a temperature that ran well above what most people had, he still enjoyed warmth.

The young man chuckled lightly as he continued his actions to please the both of them. His hands caressing her body now as he leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips. He was nervous about what they were doing as well, he just wasn't showing it to anyone. Not even himself. Oh, what it would be like when they achieved their release together… it would be unlike any other time as this had some real danger behind it.

"Fuuuck…" She started to moan. Then has his hands moved around under her coat she felt a shock. "Fuck! L-Lucas! Your hands are too fucking cold to be under there! D-Do that through the clothes!"

Ellie hissed as she opened up her legs a bit more. It was awkward for them with their clothing still on, but the rush of doing this and the really good possibility of getting caught made the coms almost nonexistent. This was all worth it in their eyes. Just being dumb teenagers was too much fun.

"You'll warm me up, babe…" Lucas reassured her with a chuckle as he kept it up, and sure enough she felt his hands begin to warm up.

It didn't take too terribly long for skin to warm up upon the contact of warmer places, and it wasn't as if he had just left his hands in the snow. Hell, one of his hands were already warm from the earlier groping he did with her! So he kept on feeling her beautifully smooth and warm skin, panting heavily as he kept trying to please the young woman in his arms.

The scariest part out of all of this was the simple fact that if they got caught, Joel would more than likely be the one to find out. The General of the Avenue knew Lucas, and wouldn't be too terribly harsh after all the young man had done for him. But if Joel, or Winry found out? They'd be dead meat. Especially with Joel. Lucas still knew how to win his sister's trust and make her anger turn into something more of a light hearted, joking side. Joel was a man out of his time, unfortunately, and that meant that he was stricter than most. He still believed in rules that really weren't there any longer.

"Oh, god… Why d-did we have to think of this?" She questioned,looking around in fear. "W-What was that? I hear someone coming! G-Get out! Hurry!" She said. But no one was coming.

"I don't see anyone, babe…" Lucas said in attempts to reassure her that they'd be alright, and in doing so he continued his actions with a little bit of a faster pace. No one may have been coming, but that didn't mean he wanted to do this all day. At least, not out in the open like they were.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She gasped as they did their thing. This was such a terrible fucking idea! But even if that was the case, her nerves and senses having been heightened only made her wish for more. "F-Faster!" She begged, getting into the mood of things. "G-Go faster, babe!"

The young man carried out her wish, quickening his pace by a considerable amount. The tension of the situation and the fact that he wanted her so bad were all factors that were contributing to his resistance. He felt himself approaching that climax rapidly, almost as if his body itself didn't want to get caught. That was more likely the case, and there was good reasons for it. If they were caught he wouldn't get the relief they were working so hard on achieving right now. It would only be a few more minutes before their quickie in the town's fountain would be over… They just had to not get caught before then.

Ellie was getting close as well, and as Lucas fucked her like they had no time left she began to 'wet' herself a bit. Lucas felt the warmth of the liquid as well as heard it now that their bodies were making such lude noises when he thrust into her. It was her nervousness as well as the stimulation of what he was doing to her that was making her just make small squirts of her beautiful juices. Poor girl was under a lot of stress but he seemed to have found a kink that made her endure the most pleasure.

But then the moment was cut short. Lucas felt someone grab him and pull him back, only to be sent face-first into the snow right next to Ellie. His dick went into the pile of white, and it retreated as the iced rain stung compared to the extremely warm heat of his wife…

"You two! Get your clothes back on and then come with us!" A man said, then a lady's voice spoke up.

"You two are hereby under arrest under the jurisdiction of the Avenue!" She ordered the two.

Ellie's heart sank. They had been caught, and neither got to get off to it yet… Damn.

Lucas chuckled lightly, "Oh I'm sorry officer, do you see any clothes on the ground right now?" He asked with a huff as he took some of the snow into his mouth. He was rather thirsty…

The act was to calm himself down, as deep inside his heart was racing. Pounding, even, and he could feel the rough beating in his chest. The rush was amazing and something that he wasn't able to achieve on a daily basis. After all, it wasn't like he was walking around the Avenue with his dick out every day.

"Looks like we got a joker here. What's your name then?" The male soldier asked. "And put your dick away before I have to do it for you. It won't be very pleasant, kid."

"Lucas Edwards." The young man replied with a laugh as he slowly went about putting himself away, "And I don't know… I like pain sometimes. Don't make promises you won't keep, officer." He added with a smirk on his face.

As Lucas turned around the man punched him in the gut. Nothing too heavy. Just a little something to knock the wind out of him. "Funny. I'm still gonna call you 'Joker,' alright Joker?" He said before grabbing him by the shoulder and marching him away.

At least Ellie got off easy with the woman escorting her behind them. Yikes.

8=========================================================D~

Ellie sighed as she sat in a jail cell, neighboring to Lucas. Damn these police people guys. Had to break up all of the fun in the fountain, just as it was getting really good too. There was no nudity! What was the fucking problem? No kids were around either, and both of them were being really quiet. At least she was trying to be, and was being pretty good at it. But all the same, the soldiers didn't like what they saw, and had to take them to the local jail until things got sorted out. Why not just have them sit in the waiting room?

The teen grumbled as she scooted over to the bars, looking at Lucas. "Hey… Wanna come over here so we can talk?" She asked, looking over at the man as he laid on the small uncomfortable foldout cot. "Pleeeease? We can still finish what we started in here. Just… weirdly. Or with our hands."

Lucas chuckled as he got up and walked over to the bars which kept them away from one another. "If you lower your pants a bit and back it up, we'll be able to finish here." He said softly as leaned forward onto the bars and looked into her eyes, "If you think you're capable of something so naughty…"

"Wait, so would that be, like… doggy pound-style?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

Lowering her jeans and the possibility of someone walking in was… scary. But she was also very needing. Ah, the life of a teen with raging hormones that were never truly sated. She then bit her lip before nodding excitedly, and soon enough Lucas saw her standing and lowering her jeans. She remained bent over and pressed her small ass to the bars, which spread her ass a bit for him to get a *really* good look at her. She was so fucking wet…

But Just as Lucas was about to line himself up they heard the door at the end of the hall open. Ellie jumped away from the bars and tried her best to wiggle her way back into her jeans. She tripped and fell on her side, but soon she was just getting her pants buttoned up as Joel and the chief walked into the jail area. And judging by the look on Joel's face, he was pretty pissed.

"Alright you two," She chief grumbled before opening Ellie's door first. "Your leader has come to get you. You're free to go as long as you never do this again. Another public show like that and you'll be spending an entire night in cells across from each other."

Ellie's face was bright red now, and soon she walked out and to the exit. But Joel gripped her shoulder rather roughly, stopping her. He was really fucking pissed with the way he hand a fistfull of her coat's shoulder. And then the chief opened up Lucas' cell.

Lucas walked out of his cell and lightly placed his hand upon the chief's chest, "I regret nothing. Thank you for the hospitality, chief." He said with a smile before walking over to Ellie and Joel.

Lucas knew the Avenue and its police rather well. Most of all, the Chief who had used many resources in the past to help Lucas track down criminals and Firefly agents within the Avenue. The Lucas solution always worked too, but they always had to make sure no civilians were around Lucas when he went to work to find and capture the bad guys. This, however, was the first time Lucas had ever been captured and put on the other side of the bars. He liked it. Soon he was looking at Joel with a smile.

"Hello." He greeted rather cheekily. "How are you today?"

Joel huffed, shaking his head as the boy tried to make conversation. It seemed Joel was none too pleased with what the boy had done. And for good reason. It looked really bad on his part. At least the men of the Avenue seemed to understand that they were, after all, just teenagers. That, and when he mentioned the kid's name all of the officers gave a knowing like or an "Oohhhh, **that** guy!" response.

"God damn stupid," He grumbled, looking around as they exited the building. "The hell did you think you two were doin'? There were kids around for Christ's sake! Did you ever think this world isn't your personal bedroom to jus' mess around as you please?"

Ellie lowered her head in shame, saying nothing. She knew it was wrong, but she was more sorry for getting caught. It had been so exciting to try that, but now that she actually thought about it, they did kind of try something really fucked up.

Lucas sighed softly as he walked and simply shrugged, "The only ones who didn't like it were the guards that picked us up. If you are referring to the children, the only children around us were way down practically on the other side of the town. Besides, when you have to do something, you have to do something. I figured you would know, what with you being with my sister and everything." Lucas replied with a smile as they walked. "Surprised she hasn't asked you to go up onto a roof, or maybe a tall tree yet so she can hang over a ledge."

Joel growled. "We'll talk about this later. You two go back to your room. If you try anything else, Ellie will be sleepin' in Chaya and Beth's room," He warned, and then began walking in a different direction. He himself was exploring, even if he was pissed as all hell. 

* * *

_**Authors' Notes;**__****_

_**So... It's been a while. I know this. We know this. Been a tough life. Been lazy too. Co-author finally got on me about this, and we decided what is going to happen. We've actually got quite a bit of work done now, and we found a schedule to post regularly with. Yes, this could probably be another piecrust promise, but I'm hopeful thus far.**_

_**Thank you all for being so patient with me sorry ass xD I'm going to try and do better from now on! Be ready, because every Monday at 9:00 PM Central Time you're going to get a new chapter! Woooo!**_

_**And don;t forget to leave a review! It's greatly appreciated to hear about what you people think and such! Maybe some constructive crit in there as well! :D**_

_**P.S., here's some character bios for anyone who wants to know about our people a little more. ;D**_

**** CHAR BIOS ** **

Joel; Age; 44, Birthday; September 26 Hair; (Need I even describe our two heroes?)

Ellie; Age; 14. Birthday; August 19 Body; Sexy as fuq!

Lucas: Age; 17, Birthday; December 17, Hair; Medium Black, goatee, muscular, scarred, trained in expert survival and combat, moderate knowledge of First Aid, Eye; Piercing Blue

Chaya: Age; 6. Birthday; November 10, 2027. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, light freckles on the nose. Occupation; Being fucking adorable.

Winry: Age; 21, Birthday; September 6, Hair; Long Black, Lean and Fit, expert in survival, medical, and combat strategy, excellent with any weapon but excels with a sniper rifle Eye; Blue

Beth: Age; 15, Birthday; March 5, Hair; Long Blonde hair, ponytail mostly, Lean and young, very agile, average tinker, good at survival and using weapons Eye; Light Blue

Ish: Age; 39, Birthday; November 7, Hair; Brown (shaved), full goatee, expert Sailor, lean and muscular, body meant for climbing and hauling heavy objects, craftsman, fisher, hunter, mediocre first aid, expert survivalist and handgun user, Eye: Green

Susan: Age; 36, Birthday; July 29, Hair; Reddish-Brown Long, average in everything save for medical, professional medical knowledge, Eyes: Hazel

Kip; Age; 5 years, Birthday; Celebrated December 17 alongside his master, Breed; Arctic Wolf, Eye color; Piercing Blue, Coat Color; WHITE AS FUCK BOI, oh and a cute black nose and stuff

Killjoy: Age; 5 months. Birthday; May 24, ; German Shepherd. Eye color; Brown. Coat color; Black along the top of the head, tips of the ears and along the spine, lightening to a very light brown underbelly.

Serena; Age; 19, Birthday; April 20, Hair; Dirty Blonde, Long hair, lean and fit, alluring in every way, expert in persuasion, good with subtle and close-range weapons, trained in medicine, professional at torture, okay at survival, and highly flirtatious. Eye: Aqua-Green


	42. Chapter 42 - Old Hypocrite

_**In the last chapter...**_

**"Put your dick away or I'll do it for you!"**

**_And so it continues..._**

* * *

"See… You two can't jus' be goin' around in public literally screwing around," Joel said as he was nearing the end of his lecture on what Ellie and Lucas had done at the fountain together.

Ellie was, of course, ashamed. Lucas might not have felt any remorse. If he did, he definitely was not showing it. Which did annoy Joel a little, though he said nothing about it. Instead he made his main focus on Ellie, since she was, after all, his responsibility.

"What do you two think would have happened if they searched you for weapons and found the bites?" He inquired, making Ellie's head shoot up at the huge risk they had both taken. Fuck, that was right! Joel sighed. "These people probably treat infected the same way FEDRA did," He added. "A needle to the back of your neck or a bullet right through the side of your head. No one tolerates infected anymore. I almost didn't either if not for Tess believing you, Ellie."

Ellie lowered her head again. "Sorry, Joel. I didn't think about that," She mumbled before the man sighed again.

"It's alright. Jus' don't do that again. Try to be as small of a thing to notice as you can in this place," Joel said reassuringly, setting his hand on her shoulder. "The less attention the two of you bring to each other, the better."

Lucas chuckled as he shook his head, "I can't promise that we won't be bad in the future, but I can promise we at least won't be caught doing it." He reassured the man with a smile, "Trust me, it wasn't fun to get interrupted in the middle of something."

"Jus' don't do it again," Joel growled before looking at the girl again. "Both of you need to behave. This place is for Winry to heal up, alright? We can't risk that right now. She *needs* this, you two. Alright? Alright. Good talk."

Ellie very slowly nodded again, and then they heard someone call up to them. Winry had everything prepared with the help of Susan and Lana. Even Ish and Chaya were helpful here and there with the salad.

After that they all went down to the table they had been given for the evening at the Tavern, and Joel sighed as he looked at Winry. He gave a very small smile before looking down at the meal, and began eating. It was rough being known as the leader, and he was glad that tonight he would be going into greater detail about rules for the group. After they were done, however. Right now they just needed to rest, recap in their own minds, and then worry about tomorrow when it came.

Chaya looked at Ish as he too began to eat, her own hands still on her lap until one tugged on his sleeve. "Ish? Shouldn't we pray?" She asked him rather adorably. "My mommy always taught me to pray and thank God for anything I came across…" The girl added, now quite sad after remembering that her real mother was gone.

Joel stopped and took this into account. He had been raised in a Christian home. A bit Catholic actually. Just what his parents did and something he believed in up until he was about fourteen. Then things changed for him. Probably school pulling him away from the faith and such. But even then it wasn't really rebellion as much as… He didn't see what was the big deal. But now that he was reminded he kind of felt bad for not taking into account that this girl was raised by a Jewish mother.

"RIght, uh…" The plaid-clad man started as he looked around. Then he offered one hand to Winry, and the other to Ish. "You wanna take this one?" He asked with a light chuckle to the masked man beside him.

Chaya took Ish's hand without a second thought, and Ellie herself took Winry's hand, and then Lucas' just a bit nervously. Soon everyone was linked, and ready to give thanks. Even if just for the sake of the cute little brunette with hazel eyes as she looked around just a little happier. After all, the unspoken rule of the group was that if Chaya was happy, everyone else was happy. That held thus far to be pretty true as the little one always brought up the others' spirits whenever she was near with her beaming little smile and adorable laughter.

"It's been awhile since I prayed, but uh… I think we should go counter-clockwise." The masked man said softly with his voice as smooth as ever, with a little tremble behind it to show his nervousness. With a clearing of his throat he began to pray. "Dear Lord, I would like to start this prayer off to thank you for getting me this far. It's been a difficult journey up until this point, and I know the worst is not yet over. I would like to thank you for the friends I have made, the family that has formed, and the simple fact that you've allowed me this long despite having not spoken to you in awhile. I'd also like to thank you for this food, and stuff… and yeah. So, uh, yeah. Thank you." He said before glancing over at Joel, so that man could begin his prayer.

Joel gave him a glare, and mouthed to him, 'I'm gonna kill you' before he too began his prayer. "Well, much like Ish ol' boy here, I'd like to thank you for letting me get this far, I guess," He said a bit awkwardly, trying find a way to differentiate from Ish's own prayer. He decided to one-up the man. After all, this would no doubt make the masked man wish he had said the same about Susan. "An' I want to thank you for the beautiful woman in my life, Winry. Without her, or Ellie for that matter, I doubt I would have made it this far. So, uh. Thanks, God."

Then he looked at Winry next.

"Uh… I'm not entirely sure that I am favored by you regarding certain things, 'Lord,' but um… Thank you. For helping us with everything we've come across. I know that in recent days things got a bit close… I've been shot, kidnapped, and always have prevailed thanks to… your blessing? So thanks for that. Oh yeah, and I'd also like to thank you for the pleasant thorn in my side that I managed to save from a big infected dude. He's been great… even if he has been difficult sometimes..." The woman said very awkwardly in the beginning, but a bit more easily at the end before looking over at Ellie with a small smile.

Ellie stiffled a giggle, making almost a snorting sound before covering it up with a false cough. Then she smiled, and nodded. "Hey, so… I don;t even really even know if I believe in you, but… I do thank whoever is out there. You've kept me safe. Maybe you're a powerful being, or some fucked-up aliens waiting to probe my bum. Or maybe it's just luck and the people I've been around. Whoever it is, I'm very grateful for getting me this far. I don;t know how I've been chosen or some shit for saving this fucked-up planet, but… Yeah. I can say it's all worth it for these people around me. Even if one does get a little too touchy-feely during times meant for stealth, or the time in the spore infested-"

"AHEM!" Joel grunted, and this made everyone chuckle.

"Your turn, sexy!" Ellie whispered to Lucas with a wink. "Oh yeah! And I thank you for my awesome husband, my father-like figure, and most of all, my beautiful daughter, Chaya."

The little girl got a very bright smile from this, and leaned on Ish to cover up her beaming face and also pass on the very joyful vibes.

Lucas smiled as he looked over at Ellie, and then the young girl who was overloading on happiness. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, it's a bit complicated for me to pray, but uh, I thank you Lord, as well as my own gods for giving me all that I have. My life has never been easy, and it probably never will be, but that's the nature of the job. I thank you all for permitting me to make it this far, though I know the deeds that have brought me here are my own. At any time you could have claimed me, but you have not. In my time I've finally found a place I belong, and I've been gifted with something I haven't ever really had before. A very beautiful wife, who is loyal and loves me unconditionally, as well as an absolutely adorable daughter who always brings my spirits up when I am feeling down. I've never been as happy and eager to move forward in my life as I am now. So I thank you for that." He said before looking at the young blonde who was holding his hand.

Beth smiled up at him as she looked down at the table, "I'm just glad for the food, the friends, and the family I've made through the… hard times." She said before looking over at Serena, who was separated by the table.

Serena let out a huff, "I guess I'm thankful, Lord, that Ellie and Joel were there to make sure my shoulders were the ones to face getting broken… rather than my face." She said in an almost biting tone.

Lucas huffed, "You better be fuckin' thankful for that…" He muttered under his breath.

Then Serena turned her gaze to Susan, who couldn't help but smile. "I'm thankful for your guidance, Lord, and allowing me to have the strength to push on with Ish, and find love within him. I'm glad that I have been graced with the presence of many amazing people. Even if some were covered in blood and other things when we first met, and in severe need of someone to play the role of a mother and force them to bathe in their panic." She said as she looked straight at Lucas, who couldn't help but smile.

Then her gaze turned to Ish, her eyes watery and her smile beaming as she said her next words. "I'm also extremely thankful for mine and Ish's child, who is on its way into this world." She said, immediately catching the focus of Lucas, Winry, Ish, and Beth.

Ish looked at her with his eye wide, "W-... R-Really?!" He asked with a happy, and overall surprised tone in his voice. "S-Since when?!"

Susan smiled, "I've known for three months now… I've just been waiting for the… the right time to tell you." She informed the man with a soft chuckle, and immediately Ish got up and hugged her.

"You said it was all the snack cakes we scavenged in September… Liar…" He said before lifting his mask up and kissing her on the neck, cheek, and eventually the lips.

Ellie too gasped, and looked at the woman. "Oh my fucing god! You're having a baby?! Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it? Can I take care of it sometimes when you have it?" She asked very quickly, nearly tripping over her words.

Joel smiled, and pat Ish on the shoulder when he returned to his seat. "Congrats, man. An' none too soon. We got a great place that seems safe for the kid too," He said as he watched everyone around the table with bright faces. A boost in moral. This was just what they all needed.

Chaya giggled before getting up and going over to Susan. "Can I feel your belly? My mom always let me when she was big and had my baby brother in her!" She asked rather sweetly.

Susan chuckled lightly and nodded, "You can, though the young one isn't too active yet. I don't expect a lot of activity until I'm about five or so months in." She said softly as she smiled at the girl.

Chaya barely took that into account before she was feeling the woman's rounding belly. Oh, it filled the little one with even more happiness to have this moment. She couldn;t believe a baby would be on the way! What she could do if it was a little girl…

"Can I be the big sister?" She asked the woman, and then looked at Ish. "Pleeeaase?"

Ish chuckled and nodded, "I have no problem with it." He said softly, and Susan nodded in agreement.

"You may. It'll need a smart and strong big sister like you." She said softly with her smile never fading.

"Yay!" The girl exclaimed, and then hugged Susan rather tightly before Beth spoke up.

"I'm still the bigger sister," She said with a playful wink.

Joel then cleared his throat, gathering the attention of all of the others. "Alright. Calm down everyone. This is a joyous time, but we do still need to eat," He reminded everyone before looking over at Winry. "Congrats on the addition to your family," He said with a smile. He wasn't even sure if he was considered part of the family either. Only her lover since she didn't say much else. Then he turned to Ish. "Glad you two are still trying even after everything this world has thrown at you. Congrats to you."

Winry rested her head on Joel's shoulder, "**Our** family." She corrected him quietly, as she listened to Ish.

The man nodded with a smile, his mask now on though so Joel could barely tell. "Thank you, Joel. I think I speak for the both of us when I say we're happy to have come across you and your group."

Susan then tapped on Chaya's shoulder with a smile, "Your turn to give thanks, sweetie." She said softly to try and focus the young girl.

Chaya looked around, her face just beaming with joy. "I-I don't know how to start! So many good things have happened since my mommy and uncle Joel have found me!" She stated before taking Ish and Susan's hands again. "God? It's Chaya again! Thank you for all the nice things you've done for me and my family! Thank you for my big sister Beth, my new mommy and daddy for giving me love, and for poppa Ish, and Susan, and for the little sister you're giving me!" She then sighed. "Okay, if it's a little brother I'll be thankful too." This made everyone chuckle. "And for yummy food! Oh, and for Serena! Help her be nice and help daddy forgive her!" Then the little girl began praying in another language. "Barukh atah Adonai Elohaynu melekh ha-olam, ha-motzi lechem min ha-aretz. Amein!"

"Once again, Lord, thank you for everything you have done for us. We are all grateful. Amen." Ish said with a smile as he looked around the table, "Now we can dig in." He said as he attacked his pile of turkey.

The rest did just that, nomming on what they were all happy to have. Which was a lot. They would be having their fill tonight. This Avenue place… It was exactly what they needed to get ready for the trip. Some would stay, some would go. Others might split off for all anyone knew. The last bit surely couldn't be the case though. Right now was proof that what they all had was too perfect to destroy. They would only be separated for a little while. Then they would come back, reunite and decide if they would stay at the Avenue or continue on. So far it seemed that they would stay really close at the very least.

Ish looked over at Joel as he swallowed a piece of turkey down with some ale, and as he wiped the grease from his hands he asked the man an important question that had been on his mind. "So that's the plan, boss? Some of us are stayin' here for obvious reasons and stuff, but what about after the journey is complete? What then?" He asked.

Joel took a bite out of his steak, and chewed it for a few moments. After thinking on the question, he shrugged. "Well, we plan to leave, of course. At least Ellie an' I," He started before gulping down some water. "After that we come back, get a report from you all about this place. If it checks out, then we will stay here, or camp out nearby. Maybe find a couple houses in the country to make our own."

Ellie smiled, eating quickly before speaking with a half-full mouth. "Mm! And we could, like, have two homes and then we all live in them and shit, and have walls around! Maybe live near a stream for fresh water if we can find one!"

Joel nodded. "That's a good idea. We'll talk to the leader of this place tomorrow, Ish. See if he knows of the agriculture around here."

The masked man took a forkful of cranberries and ate them, smiling as he looked over at Joel. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Freeman's a good man." Lucas stated with a shrug, "He won't betray you as long as you're honorable to deals you make, and he certainly isn't a backstabber like most other groups out there like FEDRA. We're good here, and they're a helluva good bunch of friends to make."

Joel nodded. "Well, then we won;t have anything to worry about when we return, eh kid?" He asked with a chuckle before watching Winry for a bit. He gave a soft smile, and she could see that he was a bit sad to think about leaving her. "I'm gonna miss the hell outta you. Sure, the dog annoys me when he tries to steal ya, but KIlljoy will take care of you while you're healing. Unless Kip plans on staying with Chaya."

Winry giggled lightly, "But you'll be gone for awhile, what if Kip takes me away and buries me somewhere to keep me safe for later?"

"Cute," He replied before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, Win', but we all know dogs forget where they bury their shit." Then he went back to his steak and green beans. After taking a bite of both, he turned to Ish. "What is your plan? Stayin' here with the wife an' kids?"

Ish shrugged, "I figure it's something you three should handle. The rest of us should sit here and make sure everything is good. Gives people time to heal and relax. Hell, I'm sure Lucas and Ellie could complete the journey on their own if you wanted to stay. Then again, it'd be best for you to go lest Lucas put a bullet in Marlene's head."

Joel sighed as he looked over at Lucas and Ellie as they laughed, trading stories and such before he leaned over to Ish. "I wouldn't blame him. She may be the reason we're all here, but that was only luck that you guys came across us. I lost a very good friend along the way. Marlene still has to answer for that and the guns she promised us."

"I mean, I know Lucas wouldn't mind getting you your guns. And he'd definitely love to make her pay for your friend and others she has hurt. He hasn't told anyone the story I don't think, other than Susan and I… The kid lost a lot of friends in battle against infected. FEDRA and Fireflies who knew that fighting each other wasn't a smart idea. Fireflies executed the survivors. The Firefly survivors for working with FEDRA, and the FEDRA survivors for simply being FEDRA. Left Lucas to watch and stare at the bodies of the men he worked with afterwards." Ish explained quietly with a small frown. "I can tell you if he goes with Ellie and it's just the two of them, or even with you there as well… She won't live too long after your deal is complete."

"I figured as much. Which is why I'm stayin' there, an' I'm taking the kid now regardless because he's a sympathizer. Maybe she'll make one wrong move an' we could kill her," He replied with a shrug before backing away. "I understand you have to stay here, an' honestly, even if you planned on coming I'd say no. You're second in command. I need you here to make sure all goes well between our group here an' the Avenue."

"Aye. That means making sure Beth keeps her hands to herself, and doesn't start tinkering with things. Don't think I forgot the radio incident, young lady." Ish said as he looked over at her with a grin.

Beth shrugged with a rather innocent look on her face, "I thought you liked hard rock…"

Ish then shook his head, "Not to the knee." He responded before looking over at Joel, "So I get to play diplomat, huh? Sounds fun. I hope I'm good at it."

The bearded man chuckled. "I think you'll be fine. If not jus' do what the ol' video games taught you; Do chores, run from one end of the map to the other talkin' to people, an' avoid the mininukes. Wait…" He said, and then chuckled. "Too bad no one else at this table would get that… Aside from Susan, of course."

"That sounds like a fucking awesome game!" Ellie laughed before thinking about that. "Fucking mini nukes? That's gotta be over powered, right?"

Joel shook his head. "They were good, but they didn't do what actual nukes of that size would have done, lemme tell ya. Well, maybe a computer mod would have. I jus' had the console though since that's what my daughter pla-"

Joel then went quiet, and sighed. After that it went a bit silent. He had opened up quite a bit, but after that everyone knew that they didn't need to ask anymore. They all understood perfectly why he went quiet and a bit sad. Susan probably understood this the most since she herself had lost children.

Ish reached over and put his hand on Joel's shoulder, patting it lightly. He didn't say anything, but merely had done such a thing as a form of unspoken support. He knew what it was like to lose family, though nothing as intimately destructive as losing a child. He gave the man a few more pats before he went back to his meal and cleared his throat, starting to engage in conversation to change the topic.

Lucas bit his lip before leaning over and nipping at Ellie's ear, "Wanna meet at the fountain today?" He asked in a whisper, 'Y'know… after a bit?"

Ellie's eyes widened a bit as she looked back at him, and shook her head quickly. 'W-We can't!" She whispered before the butterflies arose in her belly again, telling her it would be fun! "I-I anyone catches us Joel will be pissed! And it's… I-It's not right!"

"Then we don't let anyone catch us…" Lucas responded as he placed his hand down between her legs. "...Simple as that…" Thank god for subtlety, one of Lucas' more hidden professions. Otherwise they'd have already been caught.

Ellie closed her legs a bit, rubbing them together to try and get his hand from out of there. That didn't work, however, and she stifled a small moan. "Lucas!" She whimpered in a very low tone. "Stop it! I'm trying to eat, you chicken shit!"

Lucas chuckled lightly as he slowly kept on rubbing her, eventually stopping and just allowing his hand to rest on her lap as he took a bite from his potatoes. "Sorry." He whispered quietly. It would be worth noticing he was actually using utensils this time. "So what do you say to the plan?"

"M-Maybe… When it's dark and everyone would have gone to bed," She whispered back, her lips pursed. "If not, we'll do it in the comfy and warm bed. Kinda the point of it, isn't it?"

"Sounds good to me… I want to finish what happened before." He said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Ish looked over at Chaya and slowly bumped her with his elbow, "Psst…" He called out as he continued to eat some of his turkey. He had noticed that all of her fruits were gone, particularly the watermelon which she had consumed almost instantaneously.

Chaya looked up at him, smiling before bumping into his arm as well. "Yes?" She asked as she finished her beans next. It seemed she knew the value of fruits and veggies. Whoever raised her before them was a very good parent.

"Want some more melons and stuff?" He asked in a whisper, as if they were doing some super duper secret business. "I couldn't help but notice how much you liked them…"

Chaya looked up at the man for a few moments before nodding. "Let's trade! I have a cookie! I'll give it to you for some more fruit!" She whispered back, remaining very close so no one else heard. She held out the cookie, which seemed to have nuts in it.

"Deal." Ish replied with a small chuckle and quickly grabbed the cookie before forking over his fruit supplies. He was acting very shadily, as if this was actually a deal that could get them in trouble. In reality, he was just making it fun for the girl. "Good doing business with you." He said with a wink as he sat the cookie down on his plate.

Chaya giggled before nomming on the new fruit, and then pet Kip and Killjoy with her bare feet. Then she took some meat and tossed two pieces down. One for each. After all, they were her favorite pets. They needed food too.

It was then a soldier of the Avenue walked into the Tavern, and saw the group. He quickly made to the table of which all of them were seated, and saluted. "Lucas! Freeman asks for your presence as soon as you're finished here. Sooner would be preferable."

Ellie whined softly, looking down at her food. Great. Her man was being stolen from her! So much for cuddles on a full belly and snuggling with the dogs as well as Chaya…

Lucas sighed softly before he quickly devoured what remained of his meal, which really wasn't that much. Once that was done he leaned over and kissed Ellie rather lovingly on the lips, before quickly standing up and pushing his chair in. Then he walked around the table, passed Joel, and made his way to Chaya where he hugged and kissed the little girl on the head. With that done he sighed and looked over at Thomas.

"Alrighty Tom… Let's go." He said with a soft chuckle, "I'll be back soon guys." He informed everyone before following the soldier out of the Tavern. If Freeman wanted him, there was no time to waste.

Joel sighed before laying back, his meal nearly finished. He was feeling better again. More up to conversation after that little issue with his past. He should have been over it by now. If Winry was looking in his direction she could see he was kicking himself for being so stupid. Still, he sat up, and raised his glass in Susan's direction.

"Again, congrats, Susan," He said before gulping down some whiskey. "Mind tellin' me what you used to do before all of this?"

The woman smiled and quickly thanked Joel before she went into thought about her past. She had told many people about her past, and although Winry and Beth already knew of it she was thinking about the best way to phrase it. She knew Joel was from those times where her profession was actually quite common and well paid, but the trouble came from explaining everything that happened. To refrain from giving away too many details he didn't want to know, she decided just to answer with what she did as a career.

"Well… I was a doctor. I was working my way up to the top, but by the time this hit I was just the head of the department of diagnostic medicine. Simply put, my team and I figured out what was wrong with people, and then diagnosed them with the appropriate care or medicine. It's really hard to explain, as we did a lot. Since I worked at the hospital, I was one of the few who survived… and that was because I firmly believed in the second amendment to the Constitution. A little girl was a patient, and well… She bit one of my colleagues and I had to put her down. To make matters worse, I had to put half the hospital down just to get out." She replied as she brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "After that, I just ran home and survived with… well, my family. Things happened and I met Ish, and now here I am." She added with a small smile before taking a drink of her wine.

Joel nodded. "I was a contractor. Built things with my own two hands. Had problems with the finances, but… I had a girl. My daughter," He started, forcing himself to open up. Winry could see his fist clenching on his lap, and his lip quaked for a few moments before he spoke. "She was the thing that kept me goin'. All I needed really. Anyway, the whole thing came crashing down on my goddamn birthday. Worst day of my life, but… It got me here. I have all of you around me, so it's not so bad…"

Winry slowly placed her hand over his and leaned up, kissing Joel on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Susan bit her lip as she heard the tale. She knew it all too well, though in some ways Joel had it a tad bit luckier than her. Her entire family was extinguished in the blink of an eye, but she had the pain of surviving with them for a long enough time. No… it was unfair to think such things.

"I know how you feel, Joel. We aren't too different." Susan replied softly, "I am glad I have found you all. Otherwise, well, I'll admit that I probably wouldn't be here right now. Especially if it wasn't for Ish."

Ish smiled, "Yeah… we have each other's backs. Best part about this group thus far is everyone gets along. Everyone is close."

Joel nodded, and then looked down at Winry. He placed a gentle kiss atop her head, and mumbled something sweetly into her hair as his lips lingered that. No one else even really knew he said anything. Only Winry.

Then he looked up at Susan. "Your area of expertise is greatly needed these days. Perhaps you'll find a place here to work, if that is something you want to do again," He said with a smile. Then he chuckled. "I'm sure there are positions open."

"Oh, I'm sure there are as well." Susan replied with a soft chuckle, "My mother always told me that there is one job no computer, machine, or catastrophe will ever be able to take away from us humans, and that's medicine. Sadly, I think I'd rather the computers and machines be taking jobs than this mess."

Joel chuckled again in a light manner. "I know what you mean. Your mother… She sounded like a wise woman. I'm sorry for your loss," He said before letting that go if she wished not to go into further detail.

Susan waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I coped with her passing a long time ago. She was a good woman, taught me a lot… but it was to be expected once she contracted pneumonia and blacklung from her job earlier in life."

Ellie then smiled over at Ish. "So? Are you going to find a big home now for all of your kids? Can I move in with you? Lucas and I could take the second floor while you guys get the third!"

Ish chuckled, "A good sized home, yeah… but no I don't think I'm going to let you guys move in unless it's in the cement basement where most of your sounds will drown out. Don't think I don't know what you two kids do very often. I heard about your trip to the jail here, young lady…" He teased with a smile.

Ellie blushed brightly, and then looked down at her food. "R-Right. Yeah." Damn. She had been shut down real fast.

Ish smiled as he shook his head, "It's alright, Ellie. I was just kidding. Everyone here will have a place in our house. Not that we plan on leaving anytime soon. I imagine as time goes on we'll have our own settlement like the Avenue."

Susan then looked over at Joel and raised an eyebrow slightly, "Might I ask why you and Ellie are heading to Salt Lake City anyway? That's where the Fireflies are. What business do you have with them?" She asked the man softly.

Joel had been drinking, and nearly choked when she asked. He wasn't sure how to answer, if he were completely honest. It was still a bit strange to talk about Ellie's infection. But he wiped his mouth and was about to speak up. That was, until Ellie butt in. Ah, that teen…

Ellie kped her voice lowered enough so Susan could hear, but no others in the Tavern. "I'm infected. Simple as that. Immune, actually. I have some sort of… gene in my blood, I guess. It makes it impossible for me to turn. I've been this way since mid-Summer, so yes, I've given it enough time to figure out I might just be the cure," She replied honestly. Then she took a sip of her water. "Marlene was my guardian. Took care of me since she was my mom's best friend."

"I see… Well, I hope your journey goes well and you return relatively fast. I know it'll take some time to get there and back, but I don't know. I just never believed the Fireflies to be ones for restoring order to the world. Sounds like a last ditch effort to pull in more support from the QZ's and make FEDRA weaker than it already is." Susan replied with a soft shrug.

Joel felt the woman beside him nudge him sharply in the side. When he looked over she passed him a note. When he unraveled the note that had a rather nicely worded message on it he could have probably completely choked on air. The note read: "Meet me at the fountain tonight. If you can handle it…"

Joel looked over the note a couple times and scowled. Oh, that woman… She was damn lucky he was in a good mood with all of her snuggling and support when he needed it tonight. But they would have to talk to her about this when they went to their room...

"Man, this steak is fucking awesome…" Ellie commented to no one in particular. If Lucas was there she would have liked to do that flirty things like girls in those books who fed their men, and then the guy fed her in return. It sounded… sappy, but fun.

It was then Ellie felt something beating and scratching at her leg a little bit. When she looked down she saw the white wolf pawing at her leg with his eyes going into the classic pouting position. Head down, eyes up, and rather watery. It seemed Kip wanted to be fed the steak that she had mentioned. He probably heard that she had some and wanted food. Either that or he had been under the table starving this entire time.

Ellie giggled, and held up the meat. Sure enough, once he saw it and could get a good sniff he began making a whining noise. Then the drool. Oh god, the drool. It seemed that his usually dry mouth wasn't so dry when he fell in love…

"Ew!" Ellie giggled, and then placed the meat on his snout. "Stay, boy. Let's see how well you're trained…"

Kip started growling as his teeth were shown, though it wasn't at Ellie. She could clearly see that he wasn't even focusing on her anymore. No, the poor wolf had gone cross-eyed as he stared at the meat on his snout. She knew that he wanted to eat that more than anything. Of course, with his teeth bared his drool fell down onto the ground as he kept on growling.

Ellie laughed, and then poked him on the nose lightly before she let him have the meat. "Go for it, boy!" She said as she watched him drop the meat, and went to devour it.

It was at that time Killjoy saw that he had the food, and he rushed over. His tongue just barely made in onto the food before Kip growled and snatched it up like a hawk did a field mouse. The puppy sat down and tilted its head, whining before Ellie took note of the little German Shepherd.

"Aw, here ya go, buddy," She said before giving the pup a piece as well. He took it and scampered off to gnaw on it in peace.

Joel watched as this happened, and grumbled to himself. "Damn waste of good food…" He huffed. This only made Ellie laugh.

Susan gasped upon hearing Joel say that, though in a rather comical way. "It is not! Dogs are good companions to have. Especially in these times." She said as she crossed her arms with a smile.

"Why don't you marry one then?" He asked her curiously. Oh, he was feeling a bit of Lucas rise up in him, and Ish would probably wonder if the boy had disguised himself in plaid and a glue-on beard. "At least then you could have someone to rely on aside from me. And the dogs are cheaper to buy since all you'd need is the food. They don't have to worry about the condition of their soul."

"Pssh… Someone's jealous that dogs are getting more steak than he is." Susan teased with a smile as she cut some up and tossed the two pieces to both animals.

"Glad to see your spirits are hard to put down," Joel mumbled before finishing his meal. Then he looked at the woman leaning on his side, and he smiled. "Come on. Let's go to our room."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Lucas was led all the way across town, were some regular houses were now. Where the Tavern was was a town area. More shops and apartments and such lie there. Here was more of a suburban setting, with cute homes that seemed to have been designed from the 1970's. Thomas gave Lucas a nod before heading off, letting the man walk up the set of steps and onto Freeman's porch. After knocking, an African American woman opened the door and welcomed him in.

Lucas knew this woman to be Ruby, Freeman's wife. She was kind and treated him better than most would expect. She was very hospitable towards pretty much everyone that was considered a friend of the Avenue.

Soon they were in the dining room and Lucas was given a seat, with a plate full of food. Steak, potatoes, and corn on the cob. It was a good place to live since the Avenue was self-sustaining. It had small farms, plots of land, and best of all, it was a military installment with a moat around it. That probably made it one of the best and safest places in America. And it was even allied with a place a lot like it up in the North. But that was a tale for another time.

Freeman smiled as he began to cut his meat, and looked over at Lucas before stopping to talk about their plans and what was going to happen. "So, I see you and your sister brought a whole group," He said in his low, sexy tone that most would know someone with his name to have. Yes, he was actually the grandson of Morgan Freeman, and carried that very name. "If they're with you, I take it they're good people with very specific skills for surviving?"

"Indeed they are, General. You know that I am not the biggest fan of groups, so when I join forces it is only with people I trust unconditionally. These people are good people, and they mean a lot to me despite whatever pasts they may have." Lucas replied with a small smile, "Not a single one would do something out of order, save for one. You probably know her from the past. Serena."

"Ah, yes. Serena… She has quite the track record in our jail," Freeman said with a sigh, beginning to cut his meat again. THen he stopped, pointing the blade at Lucas. "Did you know she once had the balls to try to put women's underpants on the town statue? The cheek! She even tried not that long after dark! I mean, at least wait until **everyone** is asleep, am I right?"

Lucas chuckled as he nodded slowly, "Aye, I don't know what ran through her mind. Really though, if she did things like that then she is worse than I originally thought. At least for the Clan and I she tried seducing her way to the power structure. Not waste her time putting panties on a statue." He said as he cut a chunk of his steak off and ate it, savoring the flavor. His eyes wandering over to Jamie only briefly, as he figured Freeman's focus would be on him.

Jamie, Freeman's oldest daughter, looked back at Lucas. Her eyes diverted very quickly, and then she sighed silently. She didn;t know why she even did that. It was weird. Perhaps Lucas was just a new person. She had heard about him, yes. But never seen him up close.

Of course all Lucas could tell was that she was a very beautiful young woman. She seemed to be no older than twenty. Maybe even his age? Who knew. All he could see was that she was lovely. A bit shy and very reserved at the moment. But she did seem like a good person.

Ruby saw these glances exchanged and then grinned. She motioned her head in Lucas' direction, and Jamie shook her head very quickly before a small blush formed on her face. Her mother embarrassing her in front of company? Great. She was screwed. Of course Ruby just chuckled softly to herself, remaining quiet for the two men so they could continue on with their business.

Freeman then spoke up. "Do you know if your people intend on staying within the walls?" He asked as he looked up from his meal. Damn. That poor steak was still only halfway cut through. The first cut mind you!

Lucas nodded slowly as he had another piece of his steak, quickly washing it down with his lemonade. "Two, maybe three of us will be leaving to complete a journey that will take us into Salt Lake City. Including myself. The rest will be remaining here so that they may heal, and it just so happens our leader wishes to maybe ally with you. I can't blame him. You have always been good allies to have. Even if the Clan had a bit of a bad experience with some of your men going rogue. That being said, we had your support even then." The man said with a smile as he looked up at Freeman.

Freeman smiled. "Indeed. I'm glad to see more noble people are rising up these days. Our own town is now over a hundred people strong. About two-fifths are women and children, but that's still very impressive. Especially considering the fact of that having children is a huge plus these days. Without them… Where would our future be?" He asked as he looked at his youngest daughter, and nudged her in a fatherly way. She smiled back before sipping her own tea.

Lucas' focus was now completely on Jamie, and only half of his mind comprehending what Freeman was saying. "Yeah… Without children things would be… grim." He agreed as his eyes looked the woman over, but then went back to eating his food only briefly before looking up at Jamie once more. Damn was she beautiful…

The girl saw his gaze and looked away. He was making her a bit nervous, and so she figured she was full enough to excuse herself. She got up, grabbed her dishes, and put them in the sink before kissing her father's cheek and leaving. Soon the little sister did the same, and it was just the adults in the room.

Ruby smiled as she watched this happen, and even saw Lucas checking out her daughter. Ah, teenagers. She knew that if Jamie wasn't interested then there would be nothing to worry about. It would be if she was that there would be a small problem. But she shook her head, and finally reached over and cut her husband's steak for him. He was taking too long, and at this rate he'd eat when the meal was frozen.

Morgan shot a glance at his wife, and huffed. "I could have done that, honey," He grumbled before stabbing a piece of the meat and then bringing it to his mouth. "But thanks for getting me one step closer to a damn retirement home."

Ruby grinned. "I already have to help you get something up even in the morning… Don't test me tonight, hon'," She stated simply. Then she smiled at Lucas. "How is the meal?"

Morgan grumbled to himself. "Yeah, it's fine, Ruby."

She looked at the man. "I wasn't talking to you."

Lucas nearly choked at the conversation the two shared before clearing his throat and recovering quickly. "It uh, it is great Mrs. Freeman. It's been awhile since I've had this good of steak. You cooked it to perfection." The man said with a smile, his words honest though a bit awkward given the situation.

Ruby laughed softly. "Thank you, sweetie. It's good to be appreciated sometimes," She said, turning to see her husband sulking halfway through the sentence.

"Congrats on your position of honor, boy," Freeman grumbled. Oh, he sounded like a toddler. This was an interesting night indeed. Poor Lucas. He knew these two fought a lot, but damn.

"I uh…" Lucas then cleared his throat, "So! General Freeman, what's the nature of my mission you've called me here for today, sir? I'm looking forward to finding out what I can do for you. It's been awhile since we've done business together."

Morgan nodded. "Ah! Yes! The reason you are here. Aside from stealing my wife's attention.. " He started, and then got kicked in the shin by his lovely woman. "Damnit! UGh… Alright, well Lucas… The fireflies are creating problems for us. We're running very low on fuel. We've cleared a lot, but they have an entire gas station's worth of oil and fuel. We need you to get it. We'll provide a couple trucks, but this is all we can do."

"Couple of trucks is one thing, but what about men? You don't expect a single person to load these trucks up do you?" Lucas asked with a soft chuckle, "I'm afraid the one, possibly two people that are going with me will be a bit busy on business. They won't want to do this at the moment as their mission is top priority."

"Who did you have in mind?" Freeman asked curiously. "Because something tells me that your white ass is gonna want something more than a few regular troopers to go with you… huh?"

"To go with me? No. I'm curious why you aren't just getting SOLSE in on this. Regardless of their involvement, however, I'm only asking for competent people. If they can hold a gun, shoot, and follow orders that's all that's necessary." Lucas replied with a shrug, "I'm no idiot. I'm sure you wouldn't be wanting your best guys to leave your walls for this, seeing as how if you were okay with it you'd already have the fuel."

"Indeed," Freeman replied simply as he took another piece of steak into his mouth. "But we still need a strong leader to take some of the SOLSE recruits. That's where you could come in. See, we can't spare them because they are already on a mission to the Madison QZ. Trading supplies like food and such for fuel and ammo. We have all the weapons we could dream of, save for maybe some fifty-cal…" He then smiled. "How much ammo is in your Humvee? We'd be willing to trade quite a bit for a box of a hundred rounds."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss such things, sir. I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm not the leader of the group. Specifics for such things should wait for whenever you can get Ish into your office for a talk." Lucas replied with a soft sigh, "But regarding the mission at hand… What're we looking at? I need more information about it before I agree to take recruits into a fight. How many Fireflies are we looking at? Where is the location? How many trucks worth of cargo?" He asked.

"All evidence points to Salt Lake City, Lucas," Freeman said with a sigh. "It's a far piece from here, but we need that fuel. Any we have left needs to be saved for this winter. It's been the biggest snowstorm here in a long, long time… And it's not even January yet." He then leaned back in his chair. "There are a few large truck's worth of fuel at least, All in big fifty-gallon oil drums. Or so out intel says. Think you could handle that? It is a fort. Firefly HQ if we're correct."

"Aye… it is." Lucas said with his mouth curving into a sneer, "Just so happens we were heading straight for it anyway. A few? I'm going to need two people per cabin of each truck. Preferably a few more on a lighter vehicle as well. I'm sure our other leader Joel can take a truck himself, that leaves three people for the cabins. Then I don't know… five more give or take? We're not talking about waltzing into an outpost, we're talking about the Firefly capital, sir. The place where all of their forces congregate and perform operations. Whether it be people from their fucking Mexican garrisons, or their Canadian forts. I'm going to need enough to drive and defend the trucks from the inside, and enough to defend them from the outside. Ten people tops. Not even I will want more than that."

Freeman nodded. "I can spare four of the recruits. That's all we have who qualify. They're trained very well, all top of their class types. And they all follow orders without question," The man stated. "As for the Fireflies, if you take their fuel and start driving away, I doubt they will shoot at you. That's enough fuel to send them all to the bug zapper. Plus, it's a thing that is considered priceless these days. They can't power anything without that fuel, and they'll know that."

"Fair enough." Lucas said softly with a nod, "If they're truly your most promising recruits, maybe they'll be worth more than ten alone. Any other mission parameters?"

Morgan shook his head. "No. Anything else is just a bonus. The more useful things you bring back, like medical supplies especially, or ammo and then weapons, in that order, the more you get paid in Avenue and Madison credits," He informed the young man.

It was then before Lucas got up that Ruby called out to her daughter. "Jamie! Will you please see Lucas out?" Che called to the girl. They heard a very light groan, and then soon the young adult was there.

"Come on," Jamie said in a bit of an annoyed tone. Damn her mother. Damn her for embarrassing her like this.

Lucas nodded slowly as he started to walk with her out of the room. He cleared his throat as he looked over at her and smiled lightly, "So how is your Officer training school, stuff going? I would have asked you sooner but you left the table. I remember being there when you got accepted. You seemed genuinely excited."

Jamie walked with her gaze lowered, hands in her pockets as she led him to the door. She was a very beautiful young woman. A nice milk chocolate hue to her rather creamy looking skin. She had very dark brown hair that was always wavy whenever it was down, and if not, always in a bun. Tonight Lucas had the pleasure of seeing it down, and was she a lovely sight.

"It's going good. Second best in my class... " She said simply s they made their way closer to the door. And soon they were at it. "I'll be graduating in a week if I pass my finals."

"Well, I hope you can pass it, Jamie. I know the Avenue needs more officers of your loyalty and devotion, as well as the simple fact you'll make your father a very happy man." Lucas said softly as he rolled his shoulders. "Thank you for escorting me to the exit. It was good to see you again, and good luck with your test." He said with a smile before slowly opening the door and walking out.

Jamie watched as the man walked out towards the little white gate at the end of their walkway. Once it was opened, she nervously called out to him. She was shy, and not very good with boys. But she did find him to be an interesting fellow.

"H-Hey!" She called after him after finding a boost of confidence. Unfortunately when he looked at her she had lost it very quickly, turning to the shy little girl inside again. "Uh… I-I'd like you to come next week to my graduation! I-If it's not any trouble! Heheh…"

Lucas stopped and looked back at her with a smile on his face, "I won't make any concrete promises, but I'll do my hardest to return from this mission just in time to see you graduate! It'd be my honor to be there for you!" He called back to her with a soft chuckle, "Good night, Jamie! See you in a week!"

* * *

_**That evening, at the park...**_

Joel huffed as he marched along late one evening, the sun down and the moon mostly hidden behind some fluffy snow clouds. He had been asked by Winry to come to the fountain earlier, and right now he really was not liking where this was going. He thought she was teasing him about the deal with Lucas and Ellie, making light of something that definitely could have gotten them kicked out. Probably not this one time, but if any children had seen them, or they did something crazy like this again? Well, he wasn't liking the odds.

The man soon was at the fountain, and thanked whatever god there was out there for keeping the street lamps far away from this place. All there was were a few naked trees around, but other than that, he was completely alone.

"Where the hells is she…?" He asked in a low mumbled as he looked around. This was probably just a joke.

It was far from a joke, and he could see that much with the dark figure sitting down against the fountain's foundation. It was a woman's figure, and he recognized it rather easily. Especially with the soft sounds coming from it. It was a cold night, and from what Joel could tell she had some appropriate clothes on. That wasn't to say it wasn't an alluring sight, however, especially when the soft sounds from her carried across to the man.

As he made his approach Winry giggled and called over to him, softly as to not attract any unwanted attention. "So you actually came… I was a little bit worried that you'd stand me up…" She purred lightly as she watched the man closely.

Soon Joel was before her, and sighed. "Gotta make fun of me, huh?" He asked her, a bit annoyed until she felt his hand cupped her cheek. Then he leaned down, and his lips met her own for a soft kiss.

The woman smiled as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, "It isn't making fun of you… I just liked the sound of the fountain as a place to have some fun… It won't be every day we get to do something like this. Especially with you leaving me behind for Salt Lake City…" She replied as she proceeded to kiss the man's neck.

Joel let out a low growl, and nodded. He hadn't thought about that part. Leaving her behind,missing her, yes. He had thought of the things they would not be able to do whilst he was away? That did make him feel a bit sad to think he would only have memories of her in all of her beauty on the road… Damn. Just the thought of that made him want her that much more now. Without her to huddle close to at night, to hear her sounds at they made love, her kisses… He would make sure to leave her with something to remember him by the morning he left. Damned kids would get each other, and but he and his lover would end up split apart…

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" He whispered into her neck as his arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her tightly into his body.

"I'm going to miss you too, handsome." Winry huffed as she wrapped her arms around him.

She wasn't looking forward to his departure. She'd be left alone, and although she knew the Avenue was a safe haven, she'd be behind the same walls as Serena. After what that woman had done to her brother? Winry may be in the jail by the time Joel returned. And that was **if** he returned. There was a large possibility that none of them leaving for Salt Lake would ever make it back. It wasn't a safe journey by any means, and the Fireflies were literally the scum of the Earth. You rarely could get worse groups than them, and those groups were usually overgrown Hunter communities like David's, and Daniel's. Just the thought of those two made Winry shiver, not from the cold, but from disgust and some deep-rooted fear.

"Please make it back safely… I don't know what I'd do without you." She muttered softly.

Joel nodded, and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise, I'll come back for you…" He mumbled in reply before kissing her on the lips. "It might take a few weeks, might take a year… But I promise I'll return, an' we'll make a place for all of us.I swear."

With that the man then pressed his lips to hers again, but this time it was a much stronger kiss. One filled with passion, and a need for the woman. She could tell since his tongue was begging for entry into her mouth, pressing just past her lips as they were slightly parted. He also let his hands wander lower, cupping her jean-clad behind and pulling her even closer. She felt his concealed manhood pressed into her front, and she knew that he had the exact same thoughts as here for this place.

Winry let out a soft huff as she opened her mouth further for the man to explore. Her hands slowly moved from his back, down and around so they were between them. She was loosening his belt, and slowly unzipping his pants. She wasn't going to completely remove any piece of his clothing as they'd have to be quick about what they were about to doing. Well, quick if they heard someone approach. Or saw someone, for that matter.

When the kiss ended she took a deep breath of air before looking up into his eyes and smiling, "How're we going about this?" She asked, "You going to lift me up, or should I bend over?" She asked with a wink.

Joel smiled at the woman lustfully, and then kissed her roughly one more time before replying with a low growl, "I want your legs around me tonight, an' I'd hate to see the blanket I brought go to waste…" He mumbled before pulling away briefly to take off his pack, and then pulled out an old military green cotton blanket. Then he put it down in the exact area where there was a print left by the last people to lay in the fountain.

Winry felt him undoing her jeans next. His hand went right for her heat, rubbing her clit a bit roughly as he was rather lustful of her. He wanted his girlfriend very badly. She was his, and he intended to show her. Her jeans were pushed down after a few moments of torturous rubbing, but only to her ankles. He didn't have the patience to take off her boots for this, and so he stepped into the loop her pants and legs made, and then laid on the covers in the snow.

The man heard the soft moans of his woman as he started to rub her. She was just doing this as he arrived, and so he could already feel how ready she was. She wanted this to be something that was as good as it was quick. She didn't want to get caught like her brother and his girlfriend had. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. Especially since Joel was the one to bail them out this exact same day.

"I'm ready for you, Joel…" Winry whimpered in need, giving him a rather sexy smile as she looked up into his eyes.

Joel nodded before letting her do the honors of freeing him completely. Once down, he allowed her to line him up and then he pressed on. He was inside of her, buried in no time at all by her slick and tight heat. She always felt so welcoming to be inside of. Like they had been made to fit perfectly, and not just through sex. No, he wanted to actually be with her now. He knew that they had something special. Since the day she saved him, and stayed by his side when he was healing in the Clan's hospital, he knew that she was going to be something very special to him.

"I love you," He said softly as they just laid there for a moment, soaking up the feeling of being one with each other yet again. He looked deep into her eyes as he said this, and didn;t break eye contact after either.

"Mmm… It's been too long…" The woman moaned softly as she started to move her hips, giving them both the pleasure of feeling each other in different angles.

She enjoyed the filling feeling he gave her during times like these. She felt loved, and like nothing would happen to spoil the moment. The only issue she had with this specific occasion was the cold. But even that was something that only came up in the back of her mind. Right now, her main focus was to achieve a nice and loving release with her man. Without getting caught. That wouldn't be fun.

Joel grinned as he began to move within her folds, a low growl coming from him as he heard her own sounds. He loved this woman so much. Loved any time spent with her. Even the arguments only proved they were willing to work out their differences, since they always came to a conclusion thus far. Sure, not many arguments had come up yet, but he was sure there would be more in the future. Maybe not before he left, but when he returned, after weeks of being together again, maybe even months, he knew things would happen that would cause a mild fight. Which was fine. Every couple had them. It was rather normal. Healthy even. As long as things got worked out later.

But enough of that. He was focusing on something else entirely. The woman who was below him, the need he had for her, and the sensations her hot pussy brought him. No other woman could ever have had such a hold on him. No pun intended. Winry was the one for him, he just knew it, and the thought of actually making her his completely, and even risking having a child was a thrill like no other these days. The fact of that they could have been caught and probably thrown in a jail cell for the night was only a bonus to that rush.

The man then leaned down and began to mark her neck, one hand propping himself up whilst the other snaked under her coat, and cupped her breast with it's icy fingers before giving a squeeze. A shock that would no doubt send shiver down her spine.

The woman gasped at the cold sensations as they flooded through her body, and immediately moved around to regain her comfort. She enjoyed the cold almost as much as Lucas. She wasn't as immune to it as her brother was, unfortunately. That didn't stop anything, however, and the man felt her continue to move underneath him without a care in the world. She seemed to be in a mixed state of pleasure and lust, along with fear and caution. The reason for it being the fact they were making love in a public area. Such things came with what they were doing.

"This is so bad… Especially after you lectured my brother, and Ellie about this…" She purred with a soft giggle, "Naughty man…"

The man above her huffed lightly. "Kids should not be out in public screwin' around," He said simply before biting into her skin, just enough to leave a mark. When she let out a yelp he grinned, knowing she would be a bit weary now of if anyone had heard them. "Gettin' risky, Win'?"

"Indeed I am… and you are right about what you said before…" She said in reply with a sly smile, "...such things are reserved for horny perverts above the age of forty…" She teased him before leaning up and kissing the man right on the lips.

"Still tryin' to make me feel my age?" He asked before putting both of his hands on her ass, and lifted her to reangle her hips. He hit the right spot with the next thrust, no doubt making her want to cry out from the unexpected jolt of pleasure. "With age comes wisdom… Or, why have to teach an old dog new tricks if he already knows them all?"

The woman screamed out in pleasure due to the man's actions. She hadn't expected him to do something like that, and the spot he had hit wasn't actively touched. If anyone was around the fountain, they would have heard the sound. She couldn't help it, however, and had to let such noises out. Not only did it feel good to do, but it added further risk to what they were doing.

"Do you know them all, though? Or just that one?" Winry fired back with a devilish glint in her eyes as she tightened herself around him. Just to make his life that much harder…

"I know a few…" He said before taking in a sharp breath of air, the tightness only making him that much closer to a release that would be here in no time at all if they kept up all this risky experimentation.

With one hand Joel kept her hips propped up, and he began thrust into her very quickly to hit that special spot. He knew, of course, she would probably get pretty loud from this, but he honestly wasn't giving a damn about that fact. No, he wanted to hear her, and such sounds had come as a huge surprise to him. He found that he loved them too, and he needed more.

And just to make her life hell, but in the most ecstatic way, he used his other cold fingers to rub her clit in circles. It was a lighter pressure. One that made her feel very warm inside and sent jolts of sensations throughout her body to mix with the shock of his thrusts. With rough and soft movements combined, it probably added a confusion factor to her poor ecstasy-filled mind.

The woman's mind went completely blank, having long since forfeited all sensible logic and thought to the pleasure. The sensations he gave her were interpreted as pleasurable, no matter how confusing they may have been to her, and the noises she was making would no doubt attract attention soon enough. They had to finish up soon, lest the police catch them and they wind up in jail.

Had she been capable, she would have questioned how they weren't caught yet. After all, it wasn't like they were being the most stealthy couple out there. From what she heard, her brother and his girl were being a lot more quiet and stealthy about it than they were right now. She was being loud, and Joel wasn't even trying to stop her, or make them look less suspicious. That all didn't matter to her, however, as she just remained in such a state of mind that valued pleasure over everything else.

Minutes went on, and he knew they were both getting close. But the man wanted her to finish first. He knew she would since he had found a spot not regularly toyed with, if ever. She would have to know this as well as the pleasure only increased as his thrusts became less organized and most animalistic. This would be a night of remembrance, no doubt.

"Cum for me, Winry…" He growled into her ear before moving to kiss her on just the right spot on her neck. Oh, the things he was doing to this poor woman… They'd both be sore tomorrow. Maybe him more though. Then again, he wasn't exactly being too careful of her poor leg. Whoops. At least it wasn't twisted around either. Just would be burning a bit when she woke the next morning when the pain relief wore off.

Regardless of her leg injury, Winry seemed to be just fine. It wasn't bugging her like many thought it would be, and whilst it hurt it was tolerable. She had worse in her life, and still was going through pains that likely would never heal. Pains she'd find difficult to tell anyone about, no matter how close they were to her. It was likely that such pains would go on without anyone's knowledge. After all, she had much worse happen to her than Mike. Mike at least wasn't one to torture his victims. Only keep the hostage before offing them. What he planned to do with the dead bodies, no one knew, nor did they really care to find out.

It was then Joel felt the woman clamp down tightly around his member, her fluids rushing out to coat him and possibly meet with his own. She cried out louder than ever before as she reached her climax, and her body began to milk him for everything he was worth. It had been quite some time since their last session of lovemaking, and she was happy to have finally found her release. Although she didn't say anything, her mind too far gone to the pleasure to be able to formulate any proper sentence or word. The sounds of her pleasure, as well with the sensations she was giving him would more than likely hinder his ability to hold out any longer than he had to. He was more likely to cum with her, rather than riding her orgasm out before he found his own release.

For a little while there Joel had felt really cocky about outliving her orgasm before letting loose on his now, but when she came so hard and let out such sounds he really felt his pride evaporate into a pillar of nothingness. Had she been a bit gentler with her release he might have been able to, but now the need to bust a nut was finally coming close. It threatened to ruin his plan. He all but lasted to halfway through her clenching, moaning, crying out and rapidly pulsating body before he too had to give in. His load shot hard within her, and his face sought out a place to bury itself into her neck. His hot breath heavy as his body emptied all of his semen into her womb, and she would no doubt be impregnated by this action, if not by the previous times they had slept together and made love.

The man groaned loudly as his was halfway through this process, and when it ended he found his muscles had seemingly packed up and left. His body was pretty much resting completely on the woman's body, and he had no control over much of anything as his ears rang, and his cock twitched as it spurt out the last of his cum.

"Damn, I love you…" He panted, not daring to look around to see if anyone was around. He was completely and totally content right where he was, face in the crook of her neck.

"I… I love you too…" The woman replied with a soft sigh, despite the heavy breathing that followed it.

It was then when Ellie and Lucas arrived on the scene, only about ten feet away from the fountain. They saw and heard what had happened, and Lucas let out soft sigh as he shook his head. That man… he was such a hypocrite. He looked over at Ellie and smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, there goes our plan… Fucking hypocritical old man…" He grumbled in disappointment.

Ellie was all but disappointed, and made to march away with relief. "Welp! Nothing here to do now bud! I guess we better get a fucking move on!" She said, hoping to get out of this again.

Of course, it was not that easy, and soon Lucas' took her by the arm. Shit. He still wanted to do her out in a public area, huh? Fuck. Her. Life.

"Come on," He said with a grin as he began to tug her along to a darkened corner with a tree nearby. "Nobody said we still can't have fun here. We'll just have to make him pay when we find a room full of spores again…"

Oh, the joys of taking teenagers across the State. Poor ol' Joel.

* * *

**And so there we go! Another chapter up! I hope you are all enjoying thus far, I know we are with all the new shit we're coming up with! It's gonna be great! People are gonna get moving, and things are gonna happen, and plans for feature 'seasons' of CMOG are right around the corner! All we have to do is get the the main story's endgame, an boom! New season this Summer! I hope... Either that, or Fall to make the debut... Who knows? Might go on 'air' along with the next season of The Walking Dead TV show! xD Sunday night is one zombie show, Monday night is your zombie story! It's ingenious!**

**Well, that's all for now! Happy Thanksgiving from Saren and Scarecrow! We hoped you enjoyed this little Thanksgiving Special! Christmas Special is planned and read for December as well! Finally, right?**

**Ellie; "Later, fuckers! See you next week!"**


	43. Chapter 43 - She's F-U-C-K-E-D

**Hey, everyone! So, sorry it was a bit late. Had a few technical difficulties with my staff, as well as some internet lag. So it's a day late. I do apologize, but things will continue to go back on track. We are getting ahead, as usual, and will be ending this season in about... Oh, I wanna say ten or fifteen chapters? Yeah. Sounds about right.**

**Anyway! Enjoy, fuckers! I gotta go eat Cheetos and read about the Louisiana Purchase for school!**

_Cheetos are not a sponsor of Caught Me Off Guard. Prices in stores may vary. _

* * *

Ellie looked through the glass, trying to see what was the best fit for her. Joel had taken her to a local gun shop at the Avenue, and he had taken quite a few of the group's guns with him. They needed some new gear. New guns. After all, they had no clue if the Fireflies really were going to give Joel his own weapons that Marlene promised him and Tess. Right now it was the here and now, and Joel had to secure what future they did have.

The teen sighed as she looked at her Beretta 70, still not liking how Joel was making her give it up. She was so used to it. The recoil, the sights, the weight. She didn't think any other gun could compare. Both of Joel's were too big and heavy on the recoil. She liked hers just fine. She just thought this was some bullshit about getting something that he liked, but so far he had said absolutely nothing about it to her. He must have been serious when he said it was simply a capacity issue. Well, six plus one rounds in the gun was an issue…

"See anything you might be interested in?" The man who owned the store asked. What was his name? John?

Ellie sighed. "I'm supposed to be looking for a new gun, but I'm afraid that… That it'll be different," She stated softly, still remembering that the pistol was tucked sofely in the back of her jeans.

The man smiled. "I understand. You're afraid that after so much time with the one you have that it'll be different or will perform worst than the one you already have," He said before placing his hands on the glass, leaning on it. "Tell you what; Just lock the slide back on your weapon and take the magazine out. After that, I'll see what I have that is similar to it."

The redhead thought about this for a few moments before nodding, doing as he asked. Soon she had the gun set on the glass before him, and he looked it over.

"My," He said, looking over the finish. "It's still in pretty good condition! You took good care of it!" Then he shook his head, and set it down before searching in the glass case. "Beretta Model 70… So it's a .380 ACP. Back in the day that was a purse round. Most girls would keep that on them because it was still reliable, but also had less recoil and fit better in more compact weapons…"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. Joel has a Defender, I guess. It's in nine, but it's too snappy for me. Takes fucking forever to get the sights back down," She explained softly, and a bit nervously. She'd never been to a place like this before. A gun shop seemed so… bizarre.

After a couple minutes the man came back up, a newer looking version of what she had. Thicker, and considerably larger. But it looked very similar. "This is a PT58. Comes in the same round, .380 ACP. Just a bit bigger, though not by much. It's got a nice blue finish, and comes in a double-action to single-action trigger. One more important note is that since it is a bit heavier, it will have more manageable recoil."

Ellie spent some time looking it over, smiling. It was just a bit bigger, but it still fit her hand alright. Not perfectly, but the Model 70 was a bit stiff as well. Finally, she looked back up at the man before asking, "Do you have spare mags for it?"

He smiled. "I do. Five of them, but I'm afraid that your Beretta will only cover about four-fifths of the cost for the gun itself. But, I know that you're with the man over there, so I will let you have it for your gun, and the ten mags you've brought. Honestly with that many magazines it pretty much evens to score anyway."

The girl nodded, and took the gun, loaded it up and then put it in the back of her jeans. "Thanks. Can;t wait to shoot it."

He nodded. "Trust me, if it's bought or traded here, it'll shoot. I swear by it. If not, you can come back and I'll give you any handgun in the store you want, regardless of its worth." And with that having been said the teen went to Joel's side. He was busy talking with another man. An older one with grey hair, a mustache and a very scruffy 4 O'clock shadow.

"Are you sure you want to trade in *all* of your M16 and M4s?" The man asked, clearly surprised. "They are quite reliable, sir! Ammo is easier to find as well!"

Joel huffed lightly, setting down the last of seven weapons down. "Yeah. I do. It may be easier to find five-five-six out there, but I'd rather have an AK in all of our hands. They don't require to be lubed like a damn virgin every time you put uh'hundred rounds through 'em."

The man nodded before taking them off of the case, and then brought out some AKs. Mostly of the 74M variants. Just as Joel requested. "So these are your basic civilian versions. All are reliable and tested every two months, should they stay in stock that long. Then we have the full-autos as well. Those are the ones you wished for first, and we have five of them." He then chuckled. "To put things in simple terms, each M16 you brought is worth two AK's. No clue why Johnny did it that way, but he did. So, would you like fourteen guns?"

Joel laughed, shaking his head. "Seven back will be fine. Jus' g'me me Sig to go with it an' the rest in credits," He then places his Colt on the glass. "An' this will also be for trade for the Sig. Thanks."

* * *

A while later Joel and Ellie were finally back at the Tavern, and then dropped off the weapons. Both felt rather good about their choices, and Ellie was even able to get a small handgun for Chaya as well thanks to the trade. She would give that to her girl soon. After Lucas or Ish taught her how to shoot properly. Joel had already before, but still, she needed some help with aim and follow up shot. But anyway… They were out of the Tavern, and were out at the park.

Soon the pair were sitting together on a bench. Ellie's head rest upon Joel's shoulder, and she sighed softly. "I missed this…" She mumbled quietly, biting her lip after saying that. "I-I mean… Well…"

Joel nodded as he slowly put an arm around her. "I know, Ellie. I know exactly what you mean…" He mumbled as he placed a soft kiss atop her head. "We never really left on equal terms. Jus' kinda fell out without a word."

Ellie huffed lightly. "I wish we could have had the chance. It's been pretty fucked up lately. Well, up until now. Who would have fucking knew that this place even existed?" She asked him before looking up at him.

The man returned her gaze, smiling. The redhead did the same, and before they knew it they were kissing. Both felt rather guilty at first, but soon enough they were swimming in romance and the need to give each other one final kiss. Or one last experience of each other before having to admit that they belonged to someone new. And that was just fine. They just needed a proper breakup. Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about it, but it didn't matter to either of them. They wanted to show each other how they truly felt, and the pent-up need from that night when they almost went all the way was something neither had truly ever gotten over. They just had to live with the fact of that they were with their new lovers. Spouses, pretty much.

Someone could have been watching, but the two would never know. It was a moment between both of them, and when the kiss finally ended both were out of breath, breaking for the oxygen they both desperately needed. The teen's head was swimming, and Joel took note of how she was practically in his lap right now. Oh, this was beginning to go down the wrong path. This needed to be fixed, and soon. But how? It wasn't like they were exactly free now. Both had lovers, both had people they were now loyal to. But neither could deny what they felt for each other. That was just how it was for those too. They loved each other, and that would never change. What did have to change was what kind of love they felt for each other. Unfortunately, if they kept going down this road they would not be going down the road either wanted to see in a couple years time.

"Joel~..." She purred softly, bringing her lips back up to his. He couldn't stop her, and soon their tongues were twisting together. At least this time Joel wouldn't be forced to have sex in the fountain. "Can we… C-Can we go back to the Tavern? Please? Just this once… I want to let what we had go on a high note…."

The man was very much caught off guard by this. He hadn't expected to have this sort of thing happen to him. Damn him for giving into this as well. Should have just stuck with a simple kiss and not let it go any deeper. He had to get out of this, and fast!

"Y-Yeah," He mumbled quietly, looking around. No Winry, no Lucas. Damnit. He wasn't getting away that easily just yet. Then he turned back to her, giving a reassuring smile. "Let's go."

And with that, the two moved from the bench to head back to the Tavern yet again. No more back and forth trips. But that was just something to try and take his mind off of this big issue. He and Ellie were planning on sleeping together! She was married! Her mind had to be blinded with the sweet lust of a teenage girl! Maybe mixed with the confusing love story between them and the heat of their most recent kisses. Damn, did Joel want her. He wanted to make love to his Ellie so badly, even after convincing himself that she was his daughter. Somewhere deep down he knew she could never be that. He honestly wasn't sure if he even wanted that. He wanted her to be his. Even for one night. But alas, he had to fix it. This could not come to pass. Especially if she had Lucas' child on the way. He just could not live with that guilt, nor the thought of pushing Winry away. What kind of asshole would he be for doing that to someone he swore his life to after she had saved his? Especially since he loved that woman too...

As they were making their way back they heard a sharp whistle and call out from a familiar voice, though in a language they didn't quite understand. When Joel inspected the scene closer, he saw Lucas hailing the hooded figure over to him. Whomever it was rather quickly made their way over to him, and from the side view he saw some dark hair fall down out of the hood, curving around the hood as a result of the wind. Not to mention the slight limp… he probably knew who it was.

Joel then saw Lucas wrap his arm around the hooded figure in a rather affectionate, supportive kind of way before they began walking down the street. Lucas leaned in, more than likely to Joel's expectations to kiss the woman on the cheek. He recognized the place they were nearing as part of the Clan's housing. Especially when they turned into the hotel the group called home.

The man huffed lightly before taking Ellie up the stairs and to his room. He didn't like that this was the place they had both wanted to come, of all places. Too easy to get in for Winry. Ugh. It was a good thing that he had a plan for that. Plus, she did seem a bit busy anyway. He just wondered what those two were up to…

Ellie smiled shyly as she walked over towards the bed, then turned on a dime in no time at all. Her cheeks flushed, hands clasped in front of her. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but the nervous feeling in her belly mixed with the lust and fear and love made for a really good high. She beckoned Joel over, and he winced inwardly before walking over and wrapping his arms around her. The teen gasped as his hands went up and down her back in a sensual manner. In her mind she was thinking that he was way more free than when they had first tried to do this. Had Winry broken him down a bit? Had he enough time to get over it? She didn;t know, but she did know that all of this was making her very hot and bothered.

"Joel…" She gasped his his hands ran down her back, just stopping at the small of her back. His teeth grazed over her neck, and she yelped lightly as he nipped at her skin. "M-More! Please, Joel… I can't wait!"

The man felt another pinch of guilt in his heart, and at this rate it took all he had just to let his hands go lower. He wanted to feel her. He was terrible, but he had always been an assman. He just couldn't help it. Without warning the teenage redhead felt her cute butt squeeze, and she mewed as it caused her hips to be pressed tightly into his. There was only so much time either of them had before the trip. No escaping with this shit then. This would be the first and the last time they ever got to do such a thing.

And then her pants were gone. Had she…? Yes, she stripped out of them, and Joel felt her soft yet worn panties. They were thin too, so her skin was really close to the touch. All he had to do was get rid of them and then… Yup, she shed those too, and he gulped as she placed her hands back over his, pressing them into her behind. He grasped harder, and he knew there would be prints. He only prayed she already had marks from Lucas. Yikes.

"J-Joel… I need you," She whimpered, grinding herself into him. God, her scent… Her arousal was very apparent now, and her constant grinds into his concealed length only made his torture that much worse. "Fuck me from behind~! P-Please! I need this so fucking bad!"

"A-Alright, Ellie," He mumbled, hiding his every growing guilt. The teen soon was laying on the bed, on her belly. Her legs were closed, but the gap between her thighs, right under her ass showed her cute little puffy pussy lips. And a glistening of wet juices coated her there. The man groaned, his hands on his belt. Damn him and his guilt. Damn his loyalty! He wanted Ellie so badly, but he just couldn't do this right now. He had to do the right thing here…

"I-I gotta go grab somethin'!" He said before fastening his belt and straightening up. Oh, his cock pressed hard into his jeans, but he couldn't help it right now. He had to go get some protections. "Condom. We can't risk it, even if you are with Lucas' child, alright? Jus' gonna go to the infirmary a couple blocks away. Be right back! Promise!"

The teen whimpered again, but nodded. "O-Okay… I guess you're right, Joel. I mean, if I popped out your baby instead of Lucas' it would be pretty fucking awkward, huh?" She asked, looking back at him.

The man nodded, and just to put her mind to ease her moved over and rubbed the spot between her legs, making her hiss with a huff of air and then purr, arching her back. "H-Hurry, okay? I can't guarantee I won't crank one out, y'know?" She giggled.

Joel laughed. "Ellie, that's what guys say…" He said before kissing her on the back and heading out. Fuck, he needed to do just as she said after this. He doubted Winry would understand, nor would want to do that with him. But if he left it blue balls was a terrible thing to have for the next couple hours.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes ago...**_

It was deep within the afternoon hours, two o'clock to be exact, when Lucas looked around the Avenue. He had been searching for various things, but he had everything he required. It wasn't until he glanced over at the Avenue he saw Winry come rather angrily walking towards the place. He knew his sister's anger and immediately whistled over to her. In their native tongue of Swedish he hailed her over, making sure that she heard him. His words stopped her in her tracks and she looked over to him, a strange look of confusion mixed with anger and several different emotions on her face. She set out towards him, crossing the snow-packed street.

Lucas smiled rather weakly as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "What's wrong?" He asked her in Swedish as they began to walk towards the hotel the Clan was being housed in.

Winry shook her head, "It's... I just don't want to talk about it, Lucas." She said softly with a smile, "Please get my mind off of it?" She asked her brother as a sort of last-ditch effort to calm her down.

The woman turned her head so she could look over at him as they walked, and as soon as she did he nodded. Before she knew it her brother had leaned inward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It wasn't something that surprised her, and she kissed him back only briefly. It was a kiss the siblings shared quite often, especially during times of stress or anger. That was perhaps why Lucas employed it now, knowing that his sister was angry. He knew Winry rather well, and knew that such a thing would take her mind off of whatever it was that had her angry.

"It's been awhile since we've been with our people." Lucas started as he turned into the hotel's entrance, which was guarded by two Clansmen. Both of which were surprised to see the two, and quickly offered respectful salutes.

Lucas nodded at the two and couldn't help but smile as he heard his sister speak, "It's been too long in my opinion... We should never have left. You and I both knew Harald's orders were flawed." She said with some strange mixture of emotions in her voice.

The man chuckled as he shrugged, "You'll like the new Clan Leader, then. She's the second smartest woman I know..." He informed Winry as they found themselves in the lobby.

"L-Lucas?!" A young woman with nicely toned skin gasped as she saw the two, brushing her black hair back behind her ears, "Winry?! What're you two doing here? You are both alive?!" She asked in Swedish, the common language of the Clan.

Lucas smiled, "Alexis... Still looking as good as ever. We're here to be amongst our people. Maybe see Elsa for a little bit before we leave."

The woman nodded slowly, walking around the desk in the lobby. "Right this way, the lounge is upstairs! There's a nice view of all the Avenue in it, and quite frankly, it's where everyone likes to congregate during the day. I'm sure you'll find the Mistress there..."

Winry looked over at Lucas, a small smile on her face as they followed the woman up the stairs. "Elsa's still alive, brother? I thought she..."

"Harald lied about a great many things. She's here. Alive and well. I think she'll be glad to see you." Lucas responded with a lighthearted tone in his voice. "I uh, spoke with her one night."

Winry raised an eyebrow as they reached the lobby floor, "Don't tell me you..."

"Close to." Lucas admitted, "We got very close to doing that. We stopped before anything got out of control. She noticed the marks on my neck from the nights prior, and decided against it. Part of me wishes that weren't the case. She... deserves more than what she's been given."

Alexis smiled as they made their way to the main lobby, and immediately the siblings' eyes were drawn to the wide open windows that ran the length of the room, showing the entire Avenue from a bird's perspective. "Hroki! Look who came stumbling in!" The woman called out.

Immediately the man looked over to Alexis, and then to the siblings. He slowly lowered his mug filled with the strongest alcohol in the Avenue and charged over towards Lucas. The bearded, muscular, long haired man charging at Lucas was enough to make him separate from Winry and take a few paces to the left.

"Jarl!" He called out as he crashed into the man, wrapping his arms and lifting Lucas up into the air.

Lucas groaned, feeling most of his feet lifted from the safety of the floor. The very front of his feet were all that remained on the ground and he heard several bones snap due to the tension of the hug. It actually felt rather nice. After all, it was his body releasing stress on his back that created the sound. He hugged the man as well, slowly patting his back before pulling away and chuckling as he took a few deep breaths to catch up.

"Hroki... My most trusted of warriors..." He panted, "How are you?"

"We got word that you may still be out there, but the Mistress hasn't said much. Now you're here! We know you're back to take leadership where Harald left off! To make the Clan a better place than what he left us with!" The man said with the most happiest voice one would ever hear come from someone who seemed depressed.

Lucas nodded slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah... about that. Uh, I wouldn't say that I am here to take control. I mean, I'm not much of a leader. You know that. I can give orders and such, but all of the managing?" He said, stumbling around with some of his words.

"That's what you have the Mistress for, sir!" Hroki said with a smile, "She's wise in that regard. You can help each other out with whatever your weaknesses may be!"

"Hroki..." Lucas said softly, getting interrupted by the man.

"Gods damn it, you are our Jarl! The entire Clan deems it to be so! You're not able to just run away from this duty, you know?! You're the only one we trust leading beside Lady Elsa! It's time you take responsibility, you know how our traditions work. Not only are you the best candidate out of everyone in the Clan, or outside of it, but you killed Jarl Harald... The rights to the position, as well as the responsibility of it fall upon you. If you didn't want to become Jarl you should have thought before you put a mace to Harald's skull." Hroki groaned as he crossed his arms, "You are our leader. Do not abandon us like he did. Do not neglect us like he did. Don't do those things to **her**. She deserves better. You know that."

Lucas bowed his head defeatedly, "You are right... my friend. You are right. Come, let's go take a seat together... we can catch up."

Hroki nodded slowly, "Indeed... I'll go get Elsa actually. She's in the conference room with several of her most trusted people. Including Rachel." He said before walking passed Lucas and down the hall.

The man motioned to the free table nearest to the window, smiling over at his sister as they both moved and took their seats there. "Good to hear Rachel is still around, eh?"

Winry nodded, "Better news than all I've accumulated today." She said softly before taking Hroki's mug and drinking from it, ooh. Whiskey...

It was only a few moments later before Lucas saw(arguably) the most beautiful woman in the world enter the room, wearing a plain green dress with cream lace trim. She smiled at the man before seeing him stand. As soon as he did the woman wrapped her arms around him, giving one of her famous embraces where his face met her breasts. Call it maternal. Probably slightly more than that, but… Hey, who could argue with the Mistress of the Clan? Definitely not Lucas! Even if he was insulted he would never speak out against her wishes!

It wasn't like he didn't want to enjoy this kind of closeness to such a beautiful woman, and the scent of fresh baked bread and the taste of berries on her body… ACK! He still needed to breathe though!

"Sorry!" The woman laughed before releasing him, and then kissed him on each cheek. "It's good to see you again, love! And You as we-" She started, and then her smile got wider, a bit of shock. "Miss Winry! Oh, it's good to see you safe and sound, dear!" She said, and almost didn't take note of the leg. "My! What has happened to you? Lucas on one of his crazy adventures again? Or just more foolish horsing around in trees?"

Winry smiled as she nodded, "It's good to see you too, Elsa… And no, this is a wound I got from a traitor. I wish it were a consequence of an adventure or… horsing around." She said softly with a small blush appearing on her face as she looked down at her lap.

Hroki chuckled as he made his way around the table, sitting beside Winry so he could recover what was left of his drink. "Thanks for keeping it warm for me." He said in jest as he took a nice long drink.

Lucas slowly made his way to a chair, pulling it out so Elsa could take a seat. Once the woman was seated on the other side of Winry, he found his own chair to sit upon. Whilst Elsa was focused on Winry, he began to ponder why the woman was angry. She must have found something out… or maybe someone stole her drink. Sweetroll maybe? He was keen on finding out, and knew that he would eventually. Instead, he simply leaned over and kissed Elsa's shoulder as he listened to the conversation beginning to take place.

"Oh? Nothing that is permanent, I pray," Elsa said with concern in her voice. "I'd hate for either of you to be harmed in such a way. Especially since you were more of the type to get to high places. Crippling would be a huge issue, if that were the case…" She then blushed brightly. "I-I'm sorry! I should not have used such a way of speaking my mind… Forgive me, Winry."

The woman chuckled lightly as she shook her head, "It's alright, Elsa. It's not permanent. It's already getting better after the Avenue doctors took a look at it. Though I may have been forced to get hopped up on a few things to numb most of the pain…" She said as she tilted her head and snatched the mug back from Hroki.

The man groaned before resting his face in his arms that were laid upon the table. "You know, if you have medicine in you alcohol isn't a smart idea…"

Winry shook her head, "It's fine… I've done worse things before."

Lucas then pitched in with a cough, "Yeah, we know…"

Elsa then cleared her throat. "Yes, I have walked in on both of you as teenagers. I remember," She said, giving a false cough. "Gods forbid I ever have to see that again in more recent times…"

"Look, okay, the fucking mushrooms were brought in and we had to test them! The usual test junkies weren't around!" Lucas growled, "It's isn't like we just hopped right into it without being drugged first…"

Winry nodded slowly, "What he said…" She muttered with her blush intensifying.

"And the other time at the river? Where, you know… You two were around… fourteen, I believe?" Elsa asked curiously, a small, amused expression on her face. "You two were doing questionable acts for siblings there too…."

"That was after a feast…" Winry replied softly, "We were drunk… I barely recall anything that night."

Hroki was just staring between the three, his focus changing to whomever was speaking. Which of course meant it was going between the three at a rather decent rate. What the hell were they talking about? How were they the only ones that knew about this? And Lucas was with his sister? What?

Lucas nodded, "Indeed. We can't help what we do when we're drunk sometimes… besides. That's only two times. Out of years of our lives."

"Then we have the time Winry was babysitting that night and you snuck into that home to see her. I found you there, on the living room floor tangled up without shirts…" Elsa mumbled, clearing her throat. Yeah, their excuses were getting them nowhere fast. "Lemme guess; The little boy invited you over and slipped some mushrooms into your apple juice cartons?"

"Carbon Monoxide." Lucas responded, "Simple as that. Trish is lucky we aired out the house by opening the windows otherwise it'd have been bad. Yup. We had to huddle together for warmth."

"Shirtless." She said flatly. "And you're always warm. Yes, you throw off your clothes. In your own room. Never around your sister unless your teenage-"

Winry interjected in the middle of Elsa's observations, "Enough! Please! No more! Gods, it's obvious alright! We don't need to hear about this anymore! Fuck!" She said with her face completely red now.

Hroki leaned back in his chair, stifling laughter as he bit his lip. What made it worse for the two is that the seven others in the room were all looking over at them as well with strange expressions on their face. Alexis giggled lightly.

"I knew it." She stated before breaking out in a fit of giggles, chuckles and laughs following her own. "We all had suspicions, but it's alright! Really! You were obviously affected by some chemicals!"

Elsa smiled, though it was supposed to be innocent Lucas knew she had a slightly more devious thought in mind. Oh fuck… They were about to be fried, weren't they? She had one last thing to make Winry so completely and totally red that there would barely be any distinction between her face and a stop sign.

Elsa then leaned closer to Winry, placing a hand over the younger woman's before speaking softly. "It's alright, Winry. I know you two didn't have much else besides each other for many, many years…" She started, seeming rather supportive. Then the corners of her lips curled up a bit more. "... I thank the gods that neither of you lost your virginity to each other at least. I never had deformed grandchildren, thanks to my never-ending efforts to keep him out of you."

And she made sure to speak just loud enough for others to hear, but only barely. Oh, the fun she could have with her children….

It was then Winry did something familiar to Hroki. She placed her arms on the table, and promptly buried her face so no one could see it. To make matters better for her, the hood covered her head and all they could see were her hands. Her face, ears, and everything else was bright red and burning though. Damn that woman… why was she so keen on torturing them?

Lucas shrugged, "How do you know they would have came out deformed?" He asked with a chuckle, "It's really up to chance, don't you think? Anyway… What were you saying before you got completely derailed by how we helped each other get through stress in the past?" He asked with a grumble.

Elsa nodded before patting Winry's hooded head. "Sorry, love. I just hope you both learned your lesson on not to let your brother ever finger-bang again," She said simply, done now that the icing was on top of the cake.

Lucas quickly added some details into it, "I think there's more to the story than that, but sure…" He said quietly, only Elsa able to hear his word

Elsa then cleared her throat, sat back, and smiled a bit uncomfortably. "Anyway, I was just happy to see both of you again. Rachel is also very pleased to have you back, isn;t that right?" She asked her servant. Was everyone being tormented here?

Rachel blushed brightly, though unlike Winry she could not hide. She only nodded quickly, bowing. "Y-Yes, Jarl! I missed you greatly! The Clan is never the same without you!" Then her eyes went wide, and she stumbled on trying to make her sound less… of an admirer, for lack of a better word. "A-And the Mistress Winry, o-of course! Heheh!"

Elsa nodded, pleased with herself. "I remember both of you in the gardens, as well. At least then I didn't have to worry about too much, since Rachel would neeever involve herself with a man without my permission…"

Rachel's eyes widened, and her heart sank before she turned to her Mistress, bowing. "M-Mistress! I swear it was only once! A-And we never committed fully! J-Just some kisses!"

The voluptuous woman huffed lightly. "Well, I never actually knew that, Rachel," She grumbled, staring at Lucas.

Lucas nodded, "There was also that one time in the Avenue, where I ran into this really steaming hot redhead. She uh, got really really moody over something - I can't remember what, but the reason I can't remember was because I swept her off of her feet and took her to her apartment. Man, was that fun… You should have seen the things we did. Isn't that right, Elsa?" He said with a smile. "Shall I go into deeper detail for the Clan? Or what about those activities a few years ago…?"

This information only made her mood a bit more foul. "Oh, did you?" Her eyes then glared up at Rachel. "Go to your quarters. We'll speak of this later."

The girl bowed her head in shame and embarrassment. "Yes, Mistress. My apologies." And with that, she was gone.

"Gotta love a woman who can tease, but doesn't like to be teased in return." Lucas said as he crossed his arms, "Do I need to sweep you off of your feet and take you to your apartment again? This time I don't think I'll stop..." He asked with a smirk.

A light blush was on the woman's face, but she sat up, controlling herself before she went and made Winry pay for her brother's teasing. "See, the Clan will not mind that. You are, and probably are hoped to be the next great Jarl, meaning you would have to partake in something called a… what was it? Ah, yes. A wedding feast. Who would you marry? The Mistress of the late Jarl. The Mistress, obviously, being myself. So everyone would already expect us to be sharing a bed by now. But my servant? She represents the finer points of myself. Loyalty, dignity. Honor."

Lucas shook his head, "Be that as it may… I don't think anything could represent the finer points of yourself better than yourself…" He said as his gaze went straight to her bosom, biting his lower lip.

Elsa blushed again, and crossed her arms as the people around them at least chuckled, or snickered around her. "Droll. Very droll, my love." Was all she could reply with.

Lucas then cleared his throat as he looked back up and into the woman's eyes, "I've thought about it and… Hroki maybe played a part in it… But I've been convinced to become the new Jarl. It's only right, and… well… I did kill the last one."

"Hroki…" Elsa said as she looked over at the man, and then sighed. "Lucas will not be staying here yet. He still has a long journey ahead, and… He might not come back, but I pray with all I am to the Gods that he shall," She explained softly, and then looked down at her lap, her tone saddened. "He cannot be Jarl. Not yet. He also has a wife, a child. No doubt another on the way. I cannot get in the way of that, and… neither can we. He has his own people to take care of now."

"He's our Jarl…" Hroki said softly, "Regardless of the situation. Look at all he has done for us. He has our trust, our vote… and beyond that traditions demand it! For him to not be Jarl is to spit in the Gods' faces! This journey you speak of… We will go with him. It is our duty to him!"

Lucas took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, scratching his scruffy cheek. "My journey is taking me into the nest of the Fireflies. It's dangerous, and I cannot ask this of any of you. Your Jarl or not." He said softly.

Hroki shook his head, "Then don't ask it of us. Who in this room wishes to go with Lucas?" The man asked, and saw the raising of multiple hands. "We're warriors. We've been sitting here for ages, and respect what Lady Elsa has done for us… But we need to ensure our future Jarl returns safely. So that he can take his place at your side." He stated as he looked directly at Elsa.

She shook her head. "I cannot marry him, Hroki. I'm sorry. You all wish to see it, I dream of it, but… He has a family, and I will not stand to see it torn apart. But… I will give my rank to his wife, should she wish to learn of our ways. I do not see how it could be any other way. A Mistress should be with her Jarl. That is how I see it, and that is how I will always see such things."

Lucas groaned as he stood up, "Enough of all of this talk… Hroki, you and your men will get ready and set out on the twelfth day after my departure. There will be no damned talk of this matter after today. Elsa is to remain the official leader of this Clan, and if she wishes it then you will not set out at all." He stated with a huff, looking down at the woman. "Is that agreeable to you?"

"You will be Jarl, Lucas," Elsa said simply. Then she smiled weakly. "They are your men to command. But I cannot be the Mistress. Once you return, I will step down from my position and either give it to your wife, or to Winry… Should she forgive me for my endless teasing."

"You're not stepping down. It is as simple as that." Lucas stated, "And if anyone has an issue with my wishes, then I will personally meet them outside of the walls of the Avenue to voice their disapproval. I'm not ripping you of your rightful place. I will only lead alongside you. My sister has voiced throughout the years her distaste for leading as much as one man, and my wife-to-be doesn't know our people, or our culture. I daresay she is to be your Jarl, and I am to simply be as I've always been within the Clan. So. On the twelfth day after my departure, I wish for you to depart and come meet with me. I'll be in Salt Lake City. After that we can talk and finish this debate when I am not feeling as confused as I am right now. Do you understand, Hroki?"

The man nodded slowly, "Yes… Lucas. I understand. We won't speak of any other leader than Elsa." He said softly as he bowed his head, "And we shall set out upon the twelfth day."

"Good man." Lucas said as he took a seat and rubbed his forehead.

"I apologize, love," Elsa said simply as she looked down at her hands on the table. "I will leave you in peace now…"

But before she could do so, the doors were opened, and a plaid-clad man was thrown down at Elsa and Lucas' feet. She saw two of her guards with rather unamused looks on their faces. Both of which were well known for their loyalty and desire to serve Elsa.

"My Lady, this man tried to gain entry to our place to speak with the future Jarl. He states that he is a part of a group that includes Jarl Lucas and his 'wife,' but we didn't recall hearing of such a group. Or of you finally marrying him. Or him marrying anyone else." The man stated.

Lucas quickly got up and gasped, "Hey! Take it easy! I don't want my ancient relic shattering into several pieces! I've found it to be very valuable, you know!"

Joel growled as he glared up at Lucas, standing. "I am going to kill you…" He said as he took one step closer.

Immediately upon those words he found two swords holding his neck up, touching the skin of his throat so that if he leaned forward or moved slightly he would be cut. The two guards didn't say anything. They simply remained there, unmoving and quite menacing if one thought about it. It was more than likely also a new experience for Joel. To be held up by the sword.

Elsa sighed softly, and waved her guard off. "He is with them, and Lucas is indeed married to another. You may go," She said in a simple, dismissive manner. "Thank you."

Joel grumbled, rubbing his neck. "Never thought I would have been held up by the god damn medieval forces. Need to send their weapons back to the Black Plague era…" Oh, so Joel did have a sense of humor! Only when his life was at risk, eh?

Elsa shook her head. "My apologies, sir. I should have told them about this group Lucas was with sooner. Please forgive me. I will have fresh bread sent to the Tavern as soon as possible to compensate for this mishap." She then looked over at Alexis. "Please, have Rachel prepare it. She needs to do something besides gawk over Lucas."

"Yes, Mistress." Alexis said with a bow of her head before she walked out of the lobby and went to find Rachel.

Lucas shrugged as he looked at Joel, not having noticed that Winry had vanished. Huh. She seemed to have taken Elsa with her… That was interesting. Why would she vanish like that? Had Joel been the one to piss her off?

"So what's up, Joel?" He asked lightly.

The man grumbled lightly, and then stood back on his two feet. This time he was stable again, and no fucking swords were at his throat. "Come on. I gotta tell you on the way," He said, making it sound a bit suspicious. "It's… It's a bit hard to explain in front of 'your people."

"Alright…" Lucas said slightly as he stood up and walked towards the door, "Talk to you later, friends. See you on the twelfth day."

Hroki nodded, "Farewell, Jarl. Make sure to give the Fireflies a taste of what we're made of…"

"You won't have to worry about that…" Lucas said with a smile, "I always do."

Joel led Lucas outside, and as they walked the man seemed a bit… nervous? Strange. He never would have ever expected to see the old man nervous. Well, maybe sometimes around Winry, but other than that? Pssh. Nonexistent. But all the same, Joel was a bit worried, or so it seemed.

The man then sighed, and calmed himself. Then Joel spoke, saying, "Lucas, Ellie an' I… We did somethin' in the park. Nothin' like what Winry an' I did, just… Jus' kissin'. Well, she wanted more, an'... She's waitin' at the Tavern for me."

Oh boy. Time to see what Lucas would say about this now. Not going to go well at all.

"I see…" Lucas said softly, in fact he was taking it a lot better than Joel had initially thought. Wait. He was being reasonable… That wasn't right. Especially in such a situation as the one they were in. "...Well that explains why Winry is a bit pissed…" He added coldly.

"Damnit. She saw. Gonna have to explain that one to her as well…" He said with a sigh. THen they were at the door of the Tavern. "I am sorry, kid. We jus'... We never got to say goodbye, but I knew better than to let it go any further. Jus'... Felt bad about it an' I knew that this wasn;t the way to go about it. So uh, do you forgive me?"

Lucas stopped at the door of the Tavern and looked at Joel. It was then the man felt Lucas' head come crashing straight into his, slamming into his forehead with enough force to send him stumbling back, potentially tripping over the curb if he wasn't careful enough. He would be dazed for a while after that, and Lucas simply cracked his neck with his eyes going wide.

"I forgive you…" He said softly with a shrug.

Joel groaned as he held his head, rubbing it lightly. Well, there was a headache and a half. Damn this kid and his unpredictability. This was not the shit he needed. But, at least it was more of a dazing effect rather than one that was meant to truly do any real harm. Only followup shots would have been the way to go after such a strike.

Lucas then went on his way, heading into the Tavern and up the stairs, ignoring everyone on his way there. He took a small, quiet breath before placing his hand on the doorknob and opening it. It was then the person inside could hear the heavy footsteps many people who wore boots gave off. Thankfully, Joel just so happened to be one of them.

"Hey~" Ellie purred softly, staring at the wall in front of her as she was still laying on her front, ass facing the man as he drew near. "Find everything you were looking for, Joel?"

She heard the man slowly shed some clothes, like the black thin hoodie he was wearing as well as his shirt underneath it. Then she felt him press against her, his upper body leaning against her back. She then felt a hand gently caress her neck, and then that same hand brushed her hair back. What came next would make her fear for her body.

Warm breath brushed passed her ear, accompanied by rather chilling words. "Each time you are naked, there is only one name that will ever come out of your mouth… And it is not his…" Lucas growled possessively into her ear. "...Now try again…"

"L-Lucas?" She squeaked in fear of what was about to happen.

The man huffed in amusement as he kissed the back of her neck, biting down onto it, "Good girl…"

She was so fucked.

Oh, but poor Ellie. She would have no clue what that phrase would mean until the next morning…


	44. Chapter 44 - The Journey Continues

It was the final day at the Avenue for the three. Lucas had woken up earlier than usual, and skipped training with his sister. She was busy with the Clan right now anyway. She didn't return that night, which probably surprised a few people. The man walked downstairs and looked at Joel, smirking as he walked over to the man.

"I know it's been said before, but… I **really** forgive you, now." He said, raising his hand before gently patting the man's shoulder.

Joel huffed lightly. "Glad to make your marriage better. Had that in mind the whole time," He said in a dry sarcastic tone.

It was then the redhead slowly made her way down the stairs. At first it would seem she was just tired. No, that was only partly the case. For the most part she was just limping. Poor girl was fucked so hard her insides ached, and Lucas really pushed her body to its limits. Her green eyes very shyly met her husbands, and made her way over to him before, just a bit shakily, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, and… and I belong to you, and you alone…" She mumbled, having learned her lesson. Then she turned around to face Joel. "I wanted to… t-to apologize to you, Joel. What I did was wrong, and I know now not to cheat again. I love you, but not the same way I once had. Again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Joel nodded, giving only a brief hug to the girl. "I'm sorry too. We belong to the ones that we've made a commitment to, an' that's how it was meant to be," He said simply, feeling a bit awkward.

He was glad it was mostly just the shock talking. She would be the perky little redhead in a day or two. That was for sure. And he was also thankful that he knew Lucas didn't abuse her. At least… Not in the usual manner. Just a little lesson, it would seem. Well, okay. Abuse to a certain standard. Joel was the one who took a hit to the face after all.

Ellie then backed away, taking her place next to Lucas as a shadow. "S-So… goodbyes then?" She asked softly, still in a daze.

Lucas nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think that'd be best. We aren't going to be here much longer, so… We should say goodbye to everyone." He said softly as he turned and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna see if I can't track Ish and Chaya down first." He informed her with a chuckle, "You want to come with?"

What Ellie may have spotted was Serena watching her from the corner of the Tavern. She was at her own table, drinking what appeared to be a strawberry drink of some sorts. It was pink, that was all that was known. It was pink and cold. She seemed rather interested in the couple at the moment, though more specifically the redhead. After all, she didn't do much other than drink from the smoothie-like item she had ordered.

Ellie looked up at Lucas, and shook her head very slowly. "No… I think I'll wait here. I-If that's okay, Lucas," She said, trying to make sure he was alright with it. She didn't want to be punished again. Not yet, anyway. Too soon, and she knew there would be no sex for a couple days. Thank fuck they had traveling to do…

"Well, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't giving you a choice." He said with a chuckle, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "See you soon." He added before turning and leaving the Tavern.

Once he was gone, Serena beckoned the girl over to sit with her. It was a slight movement, that no one but Ellie would have seen. She didn't want to draw too much attention to it. So after the split second she used to signal Ellie, she went back to drinking the smoothie.

Ellie slowly limped over to Serena, and the woman could tell she must have been a train wreck down there. Yeah, it was probably not too much to assume Serena knew that Joel and Ellie had tried to do 'it' the day before. Not much happened that the blonde didn't know about, even if she was a little bit off of her usual game. Her legs worked still. Perfectly at that.

"Hey, Serena…" Ellie mumbled softly, her tone tired and a tad shaky. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to see you before you left, if that isn't too much to ask." Serena said with a small smile, motioning to the seat right next to her own. "Come sit with me. Have some breakfast… It isn't like I don't know what happened last night." She added with a chuckle.

Ellie's cheeks turned red, and she seemed quite ashamed. "Y-Yeah… I fucked up…" She mumbled before moving over to the seat the woman had designated for her. "But I promised I'd never do it again. No other guys but Lucas from now on."

"That's a smart way to keep your man." Serena said with a light chuckle, "Especially Lucas. He's very territorial over his ladies. Unless… they betray him like I did. But anyway… he didn't get **too** rough with you did he?" She asked.

Ellie shook her head. "N… No. Just… really fucking achy, and I guess I'm still in a bit of shock…" She explained softly. She really wanted to change the subject now too. "So, uh… How's the arms? I hope the doctors could fix it up."

"They did… but they'll take some time to fully heal." Serena said with a small smile, leaning back and sighing lightly. "So no other men, huh? You and that old man really were somewhat of a thing, weren't you? Must have been if you were willing to chance it…"

"Yeah, but that was before Lucas and Ish burst into our house, and he was juggling a grenade," Ellie explained as she watched the woman, then looked over at the pink drink. "Can I have a sip? Please?"

Serena gladly slid the drink over and nodded, "Of course. The waitress should be coming around to ask me what I want for dinner, we can just order together if you'd want." She said with a smile before giggling, "That sounds like Lucas… I remember when he was scared to death of those things…"

"He was?" Ellie asked in great surprise. "But I thought he was always a fucking pirate! You know, the type that rides dragons though?"

"Yeah… He used to be a farm boy before that. The Clan saved him, and the 'dragon riding pirates' you know are those guys… Anyway, before he went into the Clan and trained he was afraid of guns and everything…. But they turned him into what he is now." Serena said softly with a smile, "A rather dreamy young man… with a very beautiful redheaded wife… Or so I've heard you plan on being…"

"O-Oh? He told you that?" Ellie asked rather shyly as she rubbed her own arm nervously. "I don't know… I think he's mad and doesn't think I'm that great… Who would after what I did? Fucking Joel and I were… We **were** a thing, but Lucas and I? We **are**, and I fucked that up. Probably. Yeah…"

"Nah… Of course you didn't." Serena said lightly with a giggle, "He would have let you know if you had. He certainly wouldn't have laid with you last night."

It was then the waitress arrived, and Serena ordered their best sounding breakfast foods whilst Ellie did the same, and then she ordered two new drinks for her and Ellie. She decided it would be the best thing to do since she wanted to keep the redhead's attention for as long as she could. She was fun to hang around, whereas she felt like everyone else wanted her dead to some extent. Even Joel.

"So what are you going to do while we're gone?" Ellie asked the woman curiously, sipping what was left in the glass that held Serena's original order. "Learn French? Maybe take karate so you can maybe break Lucas' shoulders instead?"

"I'm thinking about maybe trying to ge- befriend Winry." Serena said softly, "I've been meaning to make up what I did to the siblings, but I understand Lucas will need a long time to heal from what I did… At least, without some help. I was hoping to go with you guys, but I don't think that's happening…"

Ellie seemed a bit surprised by this, and nodded slowly. "But isn't your arm, like, hurting to fuck and back?" She asked the woman.

"Yeah, but the doctors said it would heal remarkably fast, as it seems Lucas didn't go all the way in shattering them. It seems like he only broke them up a little bit." Serena said softly, "I like to believe he did so on purpose…"

The redheaded teen only pursed her lips as she thought about this. If she got in THAT much trouble with him for planning on sleeping with Joel, she could only imagine what months of torture from this woman would be seen as 'fit punishment.'

"I see…" She said before perking up. "Hey! I wanna ask you something. Lucas called, uh… A girl a… A 'suck a bus?' What is that?"

"A _succubus_… And it's something he likes to describe me as. Or the Clan likes to at the very least. It's a person or demon that usually… y'know, is in it for sex and power. Apparently people back in the day were afraid of other worldly beings coming in and fucking them for power, and their life force. Or something like that. Since I kinda, y'know… Got a bit power hungry, they all call me that now. And I did seem to only like Lucas for his body, but that was never true. I truly loved him…" Serena admitted with a soft sigh, "So if he's calling a girl that… it's probably because she's a very… very bad person."

"O-Oh…" Ellie stated rather awkwardly. Now she felt like shit for bringing it up. Way to fucking go, Ellie. You really knew how to make things the worst, didn't you? "Well, I mean… I think you're cool. I know you've done some bad shit, but… You haven't, like, tried to slit my throat yet to get Lucas. In fact you saved me a couple times. Joel too, I believe. I guess what I'm trying to say is… You can't be all bad like they say. Plus, I'm the cure for more than just the people they deem 'good.'"

"You've shown me more friendship and compassion than anyone else here… I thank you for that." The woman said with a gentle tone of voice, slowly leaning back in her seat. "Are you really sure you want to go through with your journey? What if the Fireflies try to fuck you guys over?"

"Then I guess we fuck them up harder," Ellie chuckled lightly, and then leaned forward, and winced. "No mentioning fuck and harder in the same sentence. Got it," She said before laughing softly. "Just kidding. But really… It's been great having someone to talk to who isn't scared of my fucking bite. I mean, all of you guys have been really nice. But you've probably been the most fun to be around a lot of the time. Especially since the only person who isn't really busy is Lucas. Even my daughter is on Ish's shoulders all the fucking time. Which is fine by me. She's getting too big…"

"From what I hear, Ish is a great guy." Serena said with a smile before looking straight at Ellie, biting her lip in contemplation before speaking. "And do you really mean that? I'm the most fun to be around?" She asked.

Ellie laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me? We had a blast in that store with the toys and shit! And, uh… trying those fucking strange mushrooms. I really thought that was more of Lucas' and Winry's thing though," The teen added with a shrug.

"Say that around the Clan and you'll probably get called racist." Serena replied with a giggle, "Nah… It's definitely the siblings' type of thing. But, I thought it was fun while it lasted." She added as the food got there and she smiled. "So, what are your immediate plans after returning from the Fireflies?"

"Getting a fucking house and then buying all of the goddamn chocolate cake I can get my hands on from the bakery," She said simply as she crossed her arms with a pride. "And buy out all of the comic books store's comics and shit. Maybe get some actions figured. Or maybe I'll buy the comic book store, read all the shit, and then sell the junk!"

"Those seem to be good things to look forward to. I myself… don't know what I'll do. Probably leave after my arms heal up. I don't feel like I belong here, really, especially with the looks Lucas gives me." Serena said with a smile, eating a piece of bacon. "Though I don't think I would last too long out there on my own."

"No fucking way! When you leave, I'll leave!" Ellie stated before huffing. "We all have to stick together! Besides, you know what happens to pretty girl out there. Beef jerky for the dead of the undead. Wait… I think I said that wrong…"

Serena laughed lightly as she shook her head, "Ellie… Shut up." She said softly before leaning towards the girl and kissing her directly on the lips, giving the girl a good feel of her soft lips. Not to mention the taste of the drink… It was a really damn good drink.

She kept it for awhile before pulling away and smirking, "And thanks for the compliment, beautiful…"

Ellie was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected Serena to do that at all! Where had that come in? She thought they were friends, and-! She wasn't sure how to fucking react! It wasn't ready for it! Nor did she actually really think about how they could ever be more than just friends… Oh, the thoughts rushed through her mind, only stirring up the confusion and guilt in her body.

"I-I, uh… Y-You're welcome," Ellie said before feeling the need to run. But she couldn't! She was fucking stuck!

"I'm sorry, I uh…" Serena said as she looked down, "I shouldn't have done that… I… I'm sorry… You probably feel weird, if not angry…" She sounded genuinely sad too…

Ellie shook her head quickly and tried to give off a chuckle. It was a nervous one, at least. Either reassuring, or not at all. "N-No! Not at all! Just… I'm confused, and… I've never been kissed by a girl before! I mean, I've thought about it a few times when I was a bit younger, and even recently for like, two seconds, but.. I never thought you'd fucking do that. ...You know?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm sorry you didn't like it…" Serena said as she looked to the right, away from Ellie in shame. Or at least it seemed like shame. Anyone who knew her knew that shame didn't exist with her. They at least thought it didn't…

"I liked it! I just didn't expect it, you know?" Ellie tried to explain nervously. "And I did kinda get jumped by my husband last night for going after someone I wasn't supposed to… I'm kinda scared about how rough his kiss would be if he found out about this."

"Who knows… Lucas isn't one to go after guys. Maybe he'd… punish me instead if you let him?" Serena asked with a shrug, and then a chuckle. "I would take one for the team just to make sure you had time to recover. I know how rough he can get sometimes…"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Funny. Yeah, we know how your 'romantic' roll down the hill went at the store," She said in a slightly more teasing manner. Though, the story was true. And Serena knew it. Still probably hot to see Lucas go all primal on her. Even with the bruising… "Anyway! I, uh… It's been great having breakfast. I'm gonna miss you a fucking bunch, so don't you dare leave, okay?" Ellie asked of the woman before giving her a tight hug. A hug the woman probably hadn;t known in years. One friends gave one another.

Serena stood and did the same, holding tightly onto Ellie. "Please come back… And if you don't, just make sure to let me know where you are, okay? I don't want to be alone forever…" She said softly as she placed a small kiss on the girl's neck, though it was soft enough to perhaps go unnoticed.

It did not, however. No, Ellie was paying attention to everything the woman did, and it only confused the poor teen more. She didn't think that girls could love girls like that, until now… Yes, she was curious before of what it would have been like, but never did she think that-! She then mentally huffed at her own stupidity. This was the end of the world! There were no rules anymore! Sure, back in Joel's day it must have been boys and girls only! Well, save for those dirty magazines of Bill's. She still wasn't too sure it was legal for guys to swing their… **things** around when they were standing right in front of each other…

Then she shook her head, and nodded to Serena. "Y-Yeah. I promise I'll try. Just please don't give up if it takes a while. I'm sure I could get us a set of Walkie Talkies," She suggested with a soft smile, finally pulling out of the embrace. "We can keep in touch for awhile, at least. Besides! It's only, like, a hundred miles from here! We'd be there in two days with the trucks!"

Serena smiled as she nodded, "I hope it goes well. I don't want any of you hurt… especially you." She admitted before sitting back down, "You should go find the others, and say goodbye to them. I know they're going to miss you a lot as well. Especially your daughter…"

Ellie nodded, and then stuffed a whole piece of French toast in her mouth before groaning out a, "Hank you!" She said, her mouth stuffed before rushing off, very much confused about her own identity now. In all honesty, she was just overthinking it.

Chaya whined as she sat in her father's arms, holding him close. "Why can't I come with? I can take care of you! Joel teached me all about how to shoot!" She whimpered, clearly wanting to go with.

The man hugged her close to him and sighed lightly, "It's too dangerous… We don't want you to get hurt. The Fireflies are not nice people, nor are the other obstacles in our way… It's alright, though… We won't be gone for long. I promise you that."

"But I wanna go!" Chaya said as she threatened not to let him go by holding him even tighter with her grip. Man. She was strong for her age! "Don't leave me here! I can help you all!"

"Chaya…" Ellie said as she moved near, and smiled as the young girl peeked out from the hiding spot in Lucas' neck. "We'll be right back. I promise. Your daddy and I just have to go deliver something real quick, okay? Besides, somebody has to watch over Winry and Serena! Make sure they get proper rest and take their medicine."

Chaya whimpered as she put her face in the crook of Lucas' neck again. "I don't want you to go…"

"Chaya… Ish needs help leading the group, you know? He's been doing it for far too long. He needs your assistance to make sure everything's in working order. Besides, we won't be more than two weeks. I promise. We need your help, but we just need you to stay here and help Ish. He won't have Joel to turn to anymore… Alright?" Lucas said softly, looking over at Ish who nodded.

The man with a smooth voice nodded, "It's true! I can't keep Winry and Serena out of trouble without someone helping me, and then you have Beth… she's also a prankster. Susan will be busy helping around in the Avenue's hospital, and even helping Serena and Winry get better. I'm going to need someone **I** can rely on!"

The little girl bit her lip, and then nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "O-Okay… I'll stay," She said quietly as she loosened her grip, though still not enough for the hug to stop. Instead, Ellie joined in as well, hugging both Lucas and their daughter.

"It's alright, Chaya… Don't cry. We'll be back before you know it, and then I'll teach you how to fish. Maybe hunt…" Lucas said with a soft smile as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile Joel was scratching the back of his neck as he looked at Winry, and then sighed. "I don't know what you saw, but… I'm sorry for makin' you feel betrayed," He started, unsure as to how this would go. "Trust me, I didn't plan for it to happen, and although it wasn't right… I did fix it before it got even remotely close to out of hand. I jus'..." He then sighed, and looked down. "I'm sorry, Winry. I hope when I get back you might have had the time to forgive me."

And with that, he made to turn around, figuring she'd rather not see his face for too much longer. Still, he couldn't leave without the apology. That wasn't in his character anymore, and he really hadn't meant to try and rekindle anything with Ellie. It was just a very confusing time for the two. That was it.

"Yeah… See you when you return Joel." Winry stated softly as she sat back, "I shouldn't have interfered in your guys' relationship to begin with. I'll never understand why you didn't even tell me about it to begin with."

The woman was hurt at what she had witnessed the day before. It wasn't something she could forgive easily, for more than one reason. Sure, it was just a kiss and what Joel said was true, but why hadn't he told her before when they were just starting to become a thing? Why wasn't he just honest to begin with so this didn't happen, and she didn't have to experience the pain of that? She wouldn't know his intentions to keep it a secret, and really she didn't care. She'd be able to forgive him, but such forgiveness required time. Luckily, two weeks or so should have been ample time.

She then reached for her glass. Like Serena, she had chosen to have a little bit of an early drink. Unlike Serena, however, her drink was just a tad bit harder. What no one knew was that her anger didn't just arise from Joel, but suppressed emotions she had been keeping all of this time. With nothing to distract her but trivialities, and what the man had done with Ellie, there was nothing to stop her mind from delving deeper within itself. Joel just triggered something within her to make her speak out and dislike what he had done. No, her real problems lied much deeper. Though she wouldn't acknowledge it to anyone. Not unless she was eventually found out. Then she'd have no choice, but to explain to whomever found out. Until then? She'd be as she always had appeared to be: strong.

"I… Yeah. Alright," Joel said before moving towards the others, and then caught Ish's attention. "Make sure she stays safe. An' don't let her overdue herself. That leg needs to keep the stitches in until the wound actually closes." He then sighed. "But I doubt I need to tell you that." Then he looked over at Lucas and Ellie. "Ready you two?"

The redhead nodded, handing over Chaya to Ish. "Yeah. Love you, Chaya. See you later, Ish. And tell Beth, wherever she went, goodbye too."

Ish took Chaya into his arms and smiled, nodding slowly. "Will do. You three stay safe. Or rather, Lucas, you make it back in one piece whilst making sure they're safe."

Lucas laughed lightly, "Don't I always?" He asked.

The older man glared at him with a look that said he wasn't kidding, and immediately Lucas sighed as he placed his mask on, bowing his head before Ish. "I'll make certain I return in one piece, father. Oh, and please watch out for Beth's pranks. I can only imagine Chaya will help her with some of them."

Ish smiled, "Nah, my second in command would never do that, would you?" He asked the girl in his arms.

Chaya shook her head quickly, having already been searching for a bucket in the room to steal. "N-No! I, uh… I can help keep her in line! Pwomith!" She said as innocently as a rattlesnake. Well, an adorable little rattlesnake. But he still knew that she was indeed a little prankster as well.

"See? We're all good. Anyway, you guys need to get going before it's too late. Traveling in the dark isn't the best thing to do." Ish said softly as he nodded, "Stay safe."

Lucas nodded before looking at Joel, "There's one thing I need to do before we depart. I'll meet you two at the miniature convoy, yeah?" He asked as he rolled his left shoulder.

Ellie nodded before walking out with Joel, and soon they were both in the Humvee. The special forces, or wannabees of anyway, were already in their trucks. Lucas had gone a different path, heading towards the Clan's hotel. It was located nearby the convoy, and Joel and Ellie both had visuals on him. Before he could enter, he stopped as he found Elsa already at the door holding a basket of some sorts.

"Oh, hey… I've come for you to set me on my way. I wouldn't want to do this without my leader's good graces." He said softly as he held onto his left arm, bowing his head before her briefly before standing up all the way.

Elsa gave him a soft smile, and nodded. "Hello, love… I'm glad you decided to come and see me, even if it was just for the rules laid out," She chuckled lightly before moving closer, her hand reaching under the napkin that covered the basket. Then she produced a still-warm loaf of bread. Freshly baked. "Here. I think you all could split it in three. A third for each truck. Those military people could use some fresh food on their trip."

"I came for a bit more than just the rules…" Lucas said as he graciously took the bread and lifted his mask up, looking directly at Elsa. "I'm going to miss you, and I wanted to ensure something didn't go unspoken should I not return…" He added with his voice shaky, something not many people had heard from him in years. Especially Elsa, as it sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Lucas…" She said softly, being strong and setting down the basket. Then she moved so her body was right up against his, and then he felt her arms wrap around his neck. "You will return, alright? You're Death itself, remember?" She said, trying to make this moment a little less sad. But then she nodded. "I love you with all I am, Lucas. That will never change." And with that she got up on her tiptoes and placed her lips to his.

The man kissed her back lovingly, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her into his body. He made sure the kiss would be one they both remembered for sometime. Something he could remember in the days to come. Over twelve days before help arrived should something go awry. He slowly broke the kiss after a good few moments, placing his gloved hand to her cheek before nodding slowly. "I love you too, Elsa… and thank you for giving me that to remember. Now… I'd better go. The Fireflies await, and I shouldn't keep them waiting. They've fuel that isn't their own… and they've got a bitch who should be dead." He said as he slowly pulled away, glancing into her beautiful eyes one last time before departing.

As he walked away Elsa heard a man scoff, "He sure looks like your Jarl, Lady Elsa. He's **your** man, whether you want to see it or not." Hroki said as he scratched at his beard, "Going off into battle for the betterment of the Clan, the Avenue, and their peoples."

Elsa only watched as Lucas walked away, the tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "I can only pray that I might one day be lucky enough to be seen as his… But I will not stand between him and his wife, nor will I challenge her to it. He belongs to someone else… That kiss was more for him than for me, Hroki."

"It never was about you, my Lady. You are our leader, but there is only one Jarl for you, one Jarl that you will allow to lead your people, and you just proved that. That man will return, and when he returns you will either have a new husband, or you will truly be leading us together regardless. If that kiss was for him, that just tells me that his kiss was for you." The man said with a smile, "I can tell by his posture you just strengthened the fire that was already burning within him. Now, if anything, he's four things he's fighting for."

Elsa smiled bitterly, shaking her head. "Oh, Hroki… Whatever happened to not bringing it up again, hm?" She asked, trying to get her spirits back up. "Come. Rachel and Alexis are already too far ahead. We should get the rest of this bread to the infirmary." And with that the two began walking.

Lucas got into the Humvee's driver seat and sighed. "From the map Freeman showed me, our Humvee is only going to be able to get us so close to the hospital. The trucks are going the same route as us, but we're making a stop before they continue on their prime objective. We'll have to get to the hospital some other way. Their stockpile is in another location, but I'll be able to verify once we get inside the hospital." He informed Joel as he readied the vehicle, and informed the two trucks they were ready.

Joel nodded. "No sense in stayin' on the turret once we get out of the main gates an' on the road," Joel said as they began to move, informing Lucas to honk the horn to let the other trucks know they were now leaving. Then he crawled up onto the gun. "Gunner seat to all drivers. Radio check, over."

"Gunner, this is Truck One. We read you loud and clear. Over." One of the two drivers stated, the other following up with a slightly more formal and brief affirmation.

Lucas sighed as he looked over at Ellie, "Ready for this?" He asked her with a brief smile, "The final leg of your journey is underway."

"Yeah… It's time to finish this," Ellie said with a confident but still shy smile. "Let's fucking go, boyzzz!"

Joel groaned as he saw the gates open before them, and soon the vehicles were crossing the bridge. "Here we go…" He mumbled to himself as they were soon out in the open yet again. At least this time they might not have to worry about bus traps… He prayed, anyway.


	45. Chapter 45 - Canned Chili

**_In the last Chapter..._**

"Here we go again..."

**And so it continues...**

** Notes:**

**So it seems there was a problem with this chapter; I forgot to hit post, or my net went down right before I did. I apologize to you all for this, and hope that this has not upset you too much. Yes, I know I am running McD's WiFi, but that's my parents' fault for using Verizon as a internet provider. -_-**

**Anyway, here we go! A new chapter for all of you! Get ready for the Christmas Special come Christmas Morning! We're finally going to have it this year! I hope it will be worth the wait for all of you, and Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good oral!**

**...Er... Night. :P**

* * *

Lucas sighed as his eyes remained on the road ahead. It wouldn't take them long at all to reach the city. The same day, in fact. But this was the world after the end of civilization. There would always be obstacles. Thankfully they hadn't ran into any yet. He rested his head on his hand, his elbow propped up against the window of the vehicle as he drove. Just because they could get to the desired city in a day didn't mean it wasn't a long and tiring drive.

He glanced over at the girl to his right. She was beautiful, and had been through alot to just get to this point. It made him smile a little, knowing that she was dedicated when she put her mind to something. She was such a beautiful young woman, and he couldn't get over the fact that he had her as a wife. It filled him with more joy than anyone would ever be able to imagine. Save for maybe Joel.

"Hey, Ellie…" He said softly before returning his eyes to the road, swallowing rather heavy as he thought of what he wanted to tell her before they arrived.

Just hearing the sound of her name roll off of his tongue was beautiful to him. Sure, he cared about Elsa, and even deep down he cared for Serena. But he wanted Ellie. There was something about her that the other two never had. Something that he adored more than anything else in the world that they lived in. He would do more than kill for Ellie. He'd tear the world apart piece by piece if he absolutely had to, and wouldn't even think about any alternative ways if it pleased her.

As Ellie looked over to the man, she could visibly see how his body language had changed. His knuckles were white as he was clenching onto the wheel of the vehicle tightly, and his jaw was very evidently clenched as well. It looked like he was holding something back. More than likely tears as she could see his eyes shining more than they usually did. Oh, her Lucas… A man of many emotions once you made it through his cold outer shell.

Ellie reached over to his hand on the wheel, wrapping her fingers around his hand and smiling light. "Hey… I'm right here, Lucas. Not going anywhere," She said with a reassuring tone in her voice. "Promise. After this, that's it. I'm giving blood and maybe a small skin sample from like my thigh or some shit. And I mean small, alright? Anything more, and they can go fuck themselves. Alright?"

She knew he was worried about her. About their life ahead. But she was hopeful, and prayed to whatever god was out there that this was a simple blood extract of even some skin. Probably just the former. She hoped. She wasn't sure risking her own life was worth what she had going. Lucas was infected too, and as long as she had him she was sure she could weather any storm. And they were both immune, so if they had kids, they should be immune too… Right?

"I can't stand the thought of losing you…" The man admitted as he lowered his other hand and sat up straight, taking the wheel with that hand so he could hold Ellie's. "Promise me it'll be in and out. That there won't be any bullshit to it. I don't want to lose you. Once Marlene finds out about us, she'll want you to be gone just to spite me for-" He then cut his voice short.

"Lucas… It won't take but maybe one day. I swear, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She said, scooting over in the bucket seat and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is going to either be the cure with what I am willing to give, or no cure at all. You are worth so much more to me than saving all of the rest of this fucked-up world. The only reason I want to even try anymore… Is because I want to make sure Chaya can live through this. So Joel won't have to ever worry if he gets bit. So Ish can be an old grandpa, and Susan's baby can be safe growing up from the bite it might get. That's why I do this. Not for any of those fucks at the QZs. Not for the bastard Hunters. Not for the Fireflies. For us."

Lucas shook his head, "I shot Marlene. Once she finds out you're with me, either of you… You're dead." He explained softly as he rolled the shoulder opposite of the one Ellie's head was on. "She won't let me get away without experiencing pain equal or greater than the pain I inflicted upon her. Ever since she showed me the true colors of the Fireflies, especially herself, I made it a point to screw everything over for them. Even if it meant briefly helping FEDRA from time to time. Last time I met with her was in Boston. Shot her, hoping to put her down like the bitch she is."

Then the man chuckled, "The look on her face was of nothing but terror. She ran, and left her six friends to die. Which they did. FEDRA wanted to thank me personally, which would usually mean a shithole to live in, free ration cards, a fuckin' curfew and no freedom to carry weapons. I left immediately after, hearing an explosion on my way out. That was… oh, maybe an hour after I saw some shits get the drop on this beautiful lady named Tess. I worked with her from time to time, sometimes even supplied her with stuff. Never saw her in action though. It scared the shit out of me. But that's beside the point. A little bit off topic. But yeah… Marlene will want you two dead if she finds out I'm with you."

Joel thought about this for a few moments, and sighed. Well, he already knew Marlene didn't like him much, as he didn't exactly support her cause. She would probably shoot him regardless if she was given even a small reason to do so. But other than that? Well, Ellie would stay there forever, best case. Worst case? She'd become one giant science project that would never open her eyes again, and remain in a freezer until needing to be picked apart. All in the name of a 'cure' that might not even exist. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a natural immunity would lead to a simple dead end.

"So then you don't come in with us," Joel said simply as he sat in his seat, looking out the window to make sure nothing was around. It was starting to get dark out. He then mumbled to himself, "We should stop soon…"

Ellie too sighed. "I think that's the only choice we have, Lucas…" She mumbled softly. "It's either fucking that, or… We turn around. It's up to you."

Lucas shook his head, "That's just it. It isn't up to me, Ellie, it's up to **you**. If **you** want to go through with it, then it'll just be you two in there. Otherwise, we're not turning around until I get Freeman his fuel. I made that man a promise, and I'd rather keep my promises to the Avenue. They've been good to us, my people, and myself. It's your decision." He then glanced back at Joel briefly, "It'd be smart. I'll search for somewhere nice looking to pull into. You should do the same." He said softly before informing the trucks up ahead of their plans, causing them to slow down.

Joel nodded. "There's a town up ahead. Small, but the map says that there's a few places there we can stop. Small towns usually mean little traffic buildup," He said as he looked around. THen he opened the turret, letting in a huge rush of freezing cold air. He needed to see better.

"Fuck, Joel! Too cold!" Ellie yelled, but he could barely hear a syllable she said. Then she turned to Lucas. "We keep going. But I swear if she is as bad as you say, you finish the job, and we don't run."

"Mm, I don't think I understand what you mean, my love. How am I supposed to be there, but not be there?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow from behind his mask, "I mean, this is a new mask. If I don't speak they won't know shit."

She nodded. "You were in a fire and lost your voice?" She chuckled lightly, and then kissed his cheek. Fuck, it was cold in there now! And it was actually above sixty degrees in there before! Fucking Joel…

Joel then got back in, and closed the hatch. "Alright, take a right at the next fourway. That will be a straight shot to the place," He explained, and then relayed the information to the other trucks. "We either look for a police station, or a hotel or house or somethin'."

"Sounds good to me, Joel. If there's a strip club can we hang out in there for the night?" Lucas asked with a chuckle before shaking his head. "Oh, and thanks for cooling the place down. I was burning alive here."

That was when he turned his full attention back to Ellie and the road ahead of them, briefly informing the drivers of the update, which they followed to the letter as they took a right turn. "I dunno, Ellie. It isn't often fire survival situations happen. Maybe just say I got my tongue cut out and thus don't speak would be an easier alternative. But I think you know it's the farthest from the truth." He added with a wink.

"There is no doubt in me that you have a tongue," She giggled before sitting up, and saw a motel. "Eh… Too shitty. Keep going. It'd be better to have a hotel than a motel, right Joel?" She asked as she looked back.

The man nodded. "Yeah. Easier to defend, an' people have to go up stairs an' such if it's a hotel. Better escape options too. Police station would be good though… Or a fire station."

Ellie's eyes widened. "That'd be so fucking cool! Go up the stairs, and then down those poles! That'd be fun as shit!" She stated before nodding. "We're doing it, Lucas! Find a fire station!"

"Roger that, beautiful. Hey, when we find one you wanna dance on the poles?" He asked with a chuckle, "Maybe there'll be handcuffs there too."

To Ellie it may have been obvious what he was trying to do. He was teasing Joel, and trying to make the old man feel uncomfortable. Possibly payback for the night prior, or maybe just because Lucas liked seeing Joel squirm. It easily could be one or the other. Only Lucas really knew. Besides, who wouldn't want to watch their lady friend dancing for them?

"That shit sounds kinky as fuck, boi!" She laughed, and then snuggled into his side even more. Then Lucas saw them; Infected on the road, out and about.

"Shit," Joel growled as he opened the turret again. "Hey! Do you still have that German rifle thing from Mike? Pretty sure that had a suppressor, right?" He asked down to Lucas.

"I have it, but it's going to be a bitch to get it back to you. There should be some sort of suppressed weapon back there. Winry always keeps something quieter nearby at all times. Just see what you can find. We stole our fair share of military equipment from the kangaroo fucker." Lucas said with a smile, "Besides, Mein Prototyp is my baby… I even named it Love, so Kindness and Peace could have an older and stronger sibling!"

Joel then rolled his eyes. "Jus' give me a fuckin' gun with a suppressor!" The man ordered.

Ellie nodded, going for Lucas' 'baby.' She grabbed it, looked it over and made sure it was loaded. Then she swung it over her head and then the seat, offering it to Joel. The man thanked her before repositioning it and himself so he could aim properly, and soon infected were falling with each quiet and well-placed shot.

Soon the magazine was spent, and only a few infected were left. "We take care of them when we get into the station," Joel told them, setting the rifle on the seat next to him. "Thanks for nothin', kid. Pretty sure Mike gave that gun to me…"

"Actually, he didn't asshole. Saying he gave you that gun is like saying he gave you Kip, and if you try ordering Kip to do something, you'll probably get yourself bit the fuck up." Lucas said as he shook his head, "I want it back when we park."

And so they did, and Lucas was one of the first to leave his position. He opened the back door and quickly snatched the rifle Joel had. It was his gun! No one else's! Well, maybe Ellie's. She could play with his gun any time she wanted. Then he looked around as the Avenue's recruits disembarked upon Lucas' orders. Oddly enough, there wasn't that many infected. It seemed those on the road were strays.

Joel looked around, his new Sig in hand. He found that although it was bulkier than his original, it fit better thanks to the ergonomics on it. Plus, more rounds meant less frequent reloads, meaning he'd have less of a chance of being caught with his pants down in a fight. But enough about his guns. They had work to do in clearing out the area. This building, at least. He just hoped it would work as a place to stay. Leaving now would be a bad idea. Night was the worst time to get out there. Especially after shooting up the town. Sure, suppressors took off a lot of the sound, but it was enough to get anyone's attention within a block away with dead silence.

"Alright, let's get this place cleared out. You soldiers! Close the main shutters! We don't want anything gettin' in!" He barked the orders, and then began to move. Ellie followed close behind, her gun drawn and knife just under it with her other hand.

"I get to be a fireman! Or, is it firegirl?" She asked Lucas curiously. "I mean, I heard women liked equal rights then, so… Firemen? That puts us even, right?"

"Mm, I dunno. I'd say possibly." Lucas said as he looked around, watching the soldiers carry out Joel's commands with a confirming nod from himself. "I like the sound of firegirl when it comes to you though, because damn are you hot…"

Ellie was about to say something in reply along with her blush, but Joel shushed them and gave them a glare. Then he opened the first door into the fireman's kitchen area. There was a few dead people on the floor, though they didn't look like firemen. Still, they were skeletons. And then they saw an infected laying on the floor.

"Damnit. Spores," Joel growled as he put on his gas mask before he could be contaminated. Then they moved on, his knife stabbing into the infected letting out the toxic spores.

"Fuck…" Ellie said as they opened the next door, only to be flooded with bright gold. She coughed. "Shit! Well Lucas… Looks like you and I are going in there…" She grumbled, she being the first to enter before Lucas could stop her.

"Be careful!" Joel growled quietly as she moved in. He was worried about her whenever she did such things, but he knew that she was with Lucas now. Then he looked at the young man as he followed the girl. "You too."

Lucas shook his head, "Being careful is for the weak and boring, being reckless is for the strong and adventurous." He said, "I'll keep us safe, old man."

As they walked through the spores Lucas looked all around. This was going to be a pain in their ass for the rest of their lives and their kids' lives wasn't it? Infected being all over the place and such. Oh well, that was life in times like they were in. They just got used to it, or they gave up. The latter being something that would **never** happen on Lucas' watch.

Ellie coughed again softly, looking around with her light glaring at anything nearby. It was so hard to see through such dense gold dust, but at least they could breath in this shit without fear of getting infected. It was just a terrible smell to begin with. Yuck.

"See anything?" She asked, slowly stepping into a wall. Yes, this would help. She would just scoot along until she found another door… Or the infected piece of shit leaving this stuff in the air.

The smell and density didn't exactly affect Lucas in any other way than his vision. He didn't see much of anything moving, and so he simply shook his head. He wasn't sure what he should be expecting. There could be any manner of infected in this place. Oddly enough, infected usually stayed away from these spore filled rooms. The only real exceptions Lucas had counted were the Stalkers who seemed to thrive in hard-to-see places.

"You know… if it were up to me I'd turn around. Treat you to a lovely dinner… then marry you." Lucas said as he scanned the hall ahead. "I may care about Elsa, but you're my girl. If you were willing to learn the Clan's ways… I would take you as my second in command. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't want you as that, the other day." He told her, though he knew she wouldn't know exactly what he was talking about.

Ellie looked over at Lucas, and then walked over to him slowly. She wasn't sure how to react to such a thing. He just really wanted to forget all about this, didn't he? In all honesty, she was ready to give up on it too. But they were too close now, and if she really wanted to change her mind she would just help get the fuel instead of giving herself as the cure. But really, it was just a little blood. That's how she kept herself from running. Just a little shot, and then it would be done.

"Do you want me to learn?" She asked softly, looking up at him as she stood there, right in front of Lucas. "I will if you want me to. I just… I don't know if I'll be accepted either way. No one knows me. I'm sure they would fucking trade me for Elsa any day. Maybe she should just stay in power alongside you. I'll just be the housewife and watch over the little shits."

"Regardless, I want you to learn of my people. There would be no greater honor than having you at my side. Even with Elsa there at my other side as well." Lucas said softly with a smile, "But it is up to you, my love."

Ellie nodded. "Well, in any case I'd be there. Whether I know about you dragon-riding pirates or not," She said, and he knew she was serious. She actually thought they were-? Well, it wasn't that far off. Kinda pirate-like."Come on. We better get to the next room. Might be a Clicker behind that next door."

"Sure, if it's dormant. I don't hear anything coming from the other side, and if those fuckers are awake they make their clicking noises." Lucas stated softly as he shrugged, getting ready before opening the door to the next room. He was unsure as to what to expect. Anything could be on the other side regardless of probability.

Lucas was then jumpscared by the loud clanging of pots, pans and empty cans hitting the floor. When he looked around he saw rats run in the opposite direction of the pair, and Ellie let out a small scream as she too was scared as fuck. Not because of the rats, but because of the loud things happening in that room around them!

"Jesus!" She cursed, looking around before deeming the room clear. Then she held her chest. "Fucking rats… Who the fuck would stack that shi-" She started, but then Joel called after them from way back in the other room.

"You two alright?" He yelled.

"Ellie went to yell back, "Yeah! We're fi-" But then she was tackled. Stalkers! It was trying to chomp at her good too! Lucas had only a second before it was tearing into the back of her neck… "Mother fucker! Lucas!"

Before the creature had the opportunity to do anything to Ellie, Lucas aimed the rifle and discharged two bullets into its head. He wasn't one to mess around in situations like this, and when it came down to it he reacted fast to combat situations. Such reactions were what kept him alive up until now, and Ellie could see why as the creature fell limp against her before getting kicked off by Lucas. He growled before looking around, seeing another one heading straight for him, although it got the same treatment as the one that attacked Ellie.

"ELLIE?!" Joel yelled, and they heard him starting to run towards them.

"I got her!" Lucas called over to Joel just as he made his approach, the masked young man moving to help Ellie up after Joel arrived.

Joel huffed and puffed in his gas mask, as breathing so heavily in it was rather difficult. He helped with Ellie as well, and she thanked the two. The back of her head was covered in blood and gore. It wasn't the first time that happened, but damn it was not very becoming with the times.

"Fucking couldn't have used a knife?" She panted, looking around. She had a few mild scratches on her back that would be treated later. Other than that? Nothing.

Joel sighed. "He did the right thing, Ellie... " He mumbled. Oh, how those words tasted like vinegar in his mouth. Fucking kid was making him say and do things he would have never approved of had Lucas not come along. "Thanks, Lucas." He said ever quieter. His pride was hurt that badly?

"You'd rather me take time that rotter could have used to kill you with, to get a knife so you were a bit cleaner?" Lucas asked before he gently pushed her, "You look good when dirty. And you're welcome, Joel. It's what I signed up for."

Then he looked around, before his eyes settled down the room. "We should make absolutely sure this place is cleared of nasties. I don't wanna wake up to my neck getting chomped on by anyone other than a redhead."

Ellie huffed. "Har har. Le bodyguard iz ah comedian," Ellie said in a terrible French accent.

Joel looked at her as if she had grown a second head, though they could only barely see his eyes a squinted a bit, and his head tilted to the side. "The hell is that?"

"Zat would be my French accent, Monsieur Zho-el," She replied, and then heard Lucas snigger. Then she turned to him. "Oo la la~! Le man for my lonely zelf tonight? Maybe I shall not be zo lonely…" She said, really making the accent try to pop, but it just hurt Joel's ears.

"They say the French know how to love, but please pair such a speciality with me, my lady…" Lucas said with his Scandinavian accent going a bit thicker than it usually was, as his voice lowered and he approached Ellie. "Tonight in our quarters we shall make Joel and the soldiers jealous of what they hear… As I know many ways to greatly please a woman..."

Ellie shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, Monsieur! We cannot do zat to ze men!" She said as she backed away. "Vee much-"

Lucas hushed her as he gently placed a gloved finger to her lips, "Shh, my love. They will understand, it's all a part of their training. Especially the old man's… It will teach them... " He then looked over at Joel and narrowed his eyes before winking, "...Restraint."

Ellie, again, shook her head. "N-No, Monsieur! Vee shall not do zat! I vill not! You cannot... " Then Ellie looked down, knowing well he could 'make her' with his punishment methods. "Please. I beg of you not to do zis to zee old man."

Joel growled. "I ain't old," He said simply before moving along. "An' if I have to listen to you two doin' it, I'm throwing the boy out the damn window."

"Oooh… I'm shaking in my boots…" Lucas said with a chuckle, "You throw me out the window I'll top it by tossing you off a roof." He taunted back, "C'mon you two. This place isn't going to search itself."

He gently pat Ellie on the cheek before beginning to walk to the next room. He wanted to clear the place out of everything so they could get some rest. There was no telling what the next few days would bring. Sure, a few hours at a hospital would be great, but he knew it would take longer. The Fireflies weren't known for being hasty in anything other than battle, and he had a feeling they wanted more than Ellie signed up for. Plus, the only thing hasty about a Firefly battle plan was the retreat. Would have been better off known as the 'Roaches.'

Joel sighed, bringing out a small propane cooker and setting it up. Then he got some cans of food ready to give to each of the people after heating it all up. Chile for Lucas and Ellie. Sketti-O's for the soldiers, and… a can of Sloppy Joes for himself. Eh, not a terrible brand at least. He was just scared of the contents. Sometimes the meat only became a bit chewy. Other times it was just rotten. He hoped it was the former. Otherwise it was canned peas or peaches.

Yeah. Fuck those peaches.

"Here you two are," Joel said as he carefully handed the 'kids' each a can wrapped with a small rag. "It's hot."

Ellie smiled, and blew on the steaming meal. "Fuck yes! Thanks, Joel!" She said before carefully and happily eating away. She looked over at Lucas, and giggled lightly as he was about to reach his fingers into the can. Then she handed him a spoon. "Here. Looks like you were having some trouble, babe."

Lucas grumbled as he reached over and took the eating utensil, eyeing it briefly before getting to work. "Thanks." He said softly with a smile.

Indeed, a spoon came in handy when it came to eating things like chili. Not only was it hotter than most foods, but also more liquidy. Such a thing meant eating it with your hands was not the best option to go about it, though it was all Lucas really knew or cared to do. Sometimes he used his knife to eat things though, it really depended on what the food was. But other than that, it wasn't like he and Winry carried eating utensils everywhere they went. Hell, there were times where the siblings had to eat raw meat just to stay alive, usually when they were on the run from something. The last time was when a raid on a QZ went wrong for the Clan, and Lucas found himself being hunted by FEDRA. He found a rabbit after three days without food, and well, instincts took flight.

So in light of having the eating utensil… he didn't know how to work it. So he did what he thought everyone was doing and dipped it into the chili, bringing it back up and licking it as if it were some kind of silver lollipop. Ah, Lucas' savage innocence.

Ellie stifled a giggle, and then presented to the man the proper way of doing it. She sat right in front of him, dipped the utensil in and then scooped out the food. She smiled s she ate, giving him the right way of eating a meal. Or at least a better upgrade to his habits.

"I take it you don't use them often, huh?" She asked with a smile. "I'd think Elsa would have taught you. She seems like the person who is more of a rich type."

The man shook his head slowly, mimicking Ellie's actions to get a better spoonful of the chili. "She did… I just haven't used them in awhile. Besides, most of the food the Clan ate was meant to be used with your hands. The soups, well, I just didn't like the soups. A lot of others did, especially Winry, but I preferred meat most of the time. After a few years… I find myself a bit lacking in that fancy stuff." He informed her with a smile.

"Ah. There was a time when I was younger and I had to eat rations with only my hands. Bread wasn't so bad, but the canned tuna and spam? Yeah, that was a messy bit. Especially when I cut my fingers on the rim," She said with a soft sigh. "Like a razor cut. Just bleeding on and on. Fucking bullshit." She chuckled.

"Well, canned tuna is probably nowhere near as messy as some of the meats I've eaten. Especially when fresh…" He admitted before taking several more spoonfuls of chili, swallowing it all down before speaking. "And you should be more careful around cans…"

"Doubt your meat had a 'defense' against your little fingers…" She said with a false sniff, meaning to sound like she was going to cry. "I-It's was a traumatizing time in my liiiife!"

"I apologize. I didn't think it would have been too bad for you. I mean, my food I had to rip out from underneath the bones." Lucas told her with a soft smile as he continued to eat, stopping and then grabbing her free hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry for your young fingers having to go against a tin can."

The girl just rolled her eyes. He maybe have won this time. But next time she was sure to win the contest. She just had to find something she knew she could win at. But whatever. She would figure something out later. For now it was nom time! Mwahahaha!

Oh, right. Just in a dark and smelly fire station. Nothing very evil about that, now was there?

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Lucas asked as he gazed over at her, grabbing his chili. "After this is all over, we're getting married. I know just the place for it too~..." He said with a devious smile.

Joel grumbled, tossing an empty can between the two, no doubt startling them. "Romantic thoughts an' words later. Keep your focus on the task at hand, an' rest up when it's time for sleep," He warned before getting out his sleeping gear and laying down. "Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow is a bigger day."

"But my focus is on the mission." Lucas said softly as he finished his food and looked right over at Ellie, "She is the mission. Well, the original mission at least."

Regardless the young man fell silent as he looked down at his hands. He was thinking yet again of the journey ahead of all of them. The Fireflies weren't going to be the end of their story. There would be something that occurs even after them. Life didn't just stop at the end of one job, one mission, one journey… There would be more to come, and he didn't like the unknown.

Hell, what was he even worrying about? There was a high chance he wouldn't make it out from this journey alive. The Fireflies, as ragtag as they were, had greater numbers and firepower than what they had. They had a humvee they wouldn't be able to properly use beyond a certain point, and only so much ammunition to their name. If anything went awry, twelve days truly wouldn't be enough. He only gave the order for such a thing so that maybe Hroki would give up and listen to Elsa.

He had to keep his hopes up somehow. He knew that much. But the future would be a very strong fight for survival, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not. It was almost like a silent agreement, that they were going into a meatgrinder and some would possibly die. He just had to make sure Ellie was safe. That was all he cared about. Maybe Joel too, for his sister's sake. Had anyone looked over at him, they would have

Joel huffed as he closed his eyes, "Fair enough. But my point still stands. Get some sleep, kid."

"You four are going to be rotating sleep schedules. Three hours. Who ever needs sleep can get some with the well rested driving the trucks." Lucas informed the soldiers, "Tim, watch the door. You're the first one up on guard duty.

The man quickly nodded, "Yes, sir." He said before standing up and walking over to the door.

Lucas made sure everyone was safely tucked into their bedrolls, before making sure his own was ready. Soon he found his lovely wife-to-be at his side and he smiled as he kissed her on the forehead softly. He brushed some of her red hair back behind her ear, looking into her beautiful green eyes with his icy-blue ones. He smiled, and muttered a simple yet true 'I love you' before falling into his slumber.


	46. Chapter 46 - CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 01

**There we go! We finally have the Christmas Special! I hope it was worth two years of waiting, and don;t worry! We will have another part to it coming out soon! Within the next Twelve Days of Christmas! No, unfortunately not for everyone night for the next twelves days, but then, this chapter is nearly 20k words long!**

**Anyway! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good creampie!**

**... And watch out for the mistletoe! ;D Enjoy! -JustAnotherWriterLikeYou**

* * *

There was so much snow outside the window, and the glowing lights hung on the multiple buildings outside only made it look more magical. There was a fog forming on the window as well as the young girl breathed on it, and when she actually took note of it she drew a small smiley face into the fog. Ah, the mind of a child. What some would see to be pointless, even the young ones of the apocalypse still found the time to enjoy the little things.

Chaya sighed softly before standing up. She had about enough of her endless questions going without answers. She needed to ask the old people. The smart people! Like Ish! Or Susan! For sure they would know why all these lights were hung up on the homes all around, as well as all the tree decorated in shiny and colorful bulbs.

And so she walked out of her room to look for the two older persons. She had a lot of curiosity to appease, and there was no stopping it until she knew. Maybe Ish could tell her some stories. That would be a lot of fun. Hear about back in his day and stuffs like that. Yeah. She liked that idea. It was time to find the man already and ask him of this seemingly special time to waste energy to power nearly useless lights, as well as time wasted on decorating pine trees and the other trees in the park as well.

And then little Chaya found the man, sitting at a table with Susan. Both seemed to be very interested in their separate books. For Susan, it seemed to be that book Chaya got her as a congratulation. It was all about babies. And Ish? Well, Joel had given him those special combat and medical books to help build things to make fighting easier, as well as make medical kits that did more to heal people.

Before Ish knew it Chaya had jumped up onto his lap, and she just stared at him. Oh boy. She wanted to know stuff. He better just put down the book if he knew what was good for him.

"Why are there so many lights outside?" She asked in a rather flat, yet curious tone. "Won't bad guys see them?"

The man smiled from behind his mask, though didn't set the book down as he kept on reading. "Nah. The walls take care of that issue. As for the matter of why they're there… It's Christmas time, silly! A celebration of various different things, a get together of family, one where many presents are shared and such. Plus it adds to morale. Thus the energy spent is well worth it." He informed her softly, not knowing of the wrath building up in the little girl as he read his book. This was Chaya's time! Not reading time!

"Oh! So what's Christmas?" She asked on, still having no clue exactly what it was, or why people really celebrated. He really didn't do good with that brief explanation, after all. "And what's… 'morale?'"

"It's uh, it's a holiday. It all depends on how you think about it, but it's a time for family to get together and spend the day together celebrating whatever they feel like really, even each other's company. Religions founded it, though. It's called Christmas in Catholic and Christian religions because they say it was the day Jesus Christ was born." He said softly with a chuckle, "And morale is what keeps someone moving, and wanting to move. Like… let's say when your mommy and daddy return. We'll all be happy and willing to work."

"I see…" She stated quietly, biting her lip as she pondered these things for a bit. Then she looked up at the man again. "Who's Jesus?" She asked, tilting her head. "Why would everyone celebrate someone else being born but not hang up lights on my birthday?"

He chuckled, "Jesus is a religious figure. Someone the Christians worship." He informed the girl before lowering the book finally and booping her on the nose. "Holidays are always handled differently. Now I know how to set up your birthday."

Chaya giggled, and nodded. "I can have lights set up in my room?!" She asked, her excitement ever growing now. Oh boy. He was going to have a little ball of jumpy joy on his lap soon enough.

The man smiled before shrugging, "Maybe… What kind? Christmas lights?" He asked her softly. She was absolutely adorable when she was excited.

The girl nodded quickly, and excitedly. "Yes! And I want Beth's room covered in lights too! She'd love them!" Chaya exclaimed, and then hugged the man tightly. "What else do people do for Christmas?"

"Spend time with each other, get presents for each other…" He said softly as he hugged her as well, "And just enjoy the fact that they have each other. I'm sure the Avenue will have some big event, no doubt. They're like a large family." He added with a chuckle.

"Presents?" Chaya inquired, pondering this thought for a few moments. Presents… That sounded like fun! She liked gifts and surprises! "Can we go get some? I want to get you guys some presents and Beth and Winry! And Serena too! Oh! And when Mommy and Daddy come home I want to give them stuff!"

That was when Ish looked over at Susan, the beautiful woman that meant more to him than anything else in the world. She was reading a book, but then overheard the conversation and easily substituted the book for watching and listening to the two on the other side of the table. She nodded at the man, telling him silently that she was alright with it.

"I think it's a lovely idea," She stated happily, and with a smile, "We can go today, actually, once everyone is ready!"

Ish then looked at Chaya, "Sounds like we're going to go get some presents, cutie." He informed the girl with a soft chuckle.

"YAY!" Exclaimed Chaya before hopping off of Ish's lap, and then gave the woman a big hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said before rushing away to tell Beth the good news as well.

Which, unfortunately for the blonde-haired girl, she had been entering the room at the time with a tray full of screws, small tools, and spare parts. Well, Chaya crashed right into her, and EVERYTHING went flying before crashing onto the floor with loud clanging and light jingling! Chaya was waaaay too excited right now, and she would have to be thrown out to play in the snow at this rate!

"S-Sorry!" Chaya said, looking around as she rested atop the now empty-handed Beth, all her things strewn about like a box of LEGOs. Then Chaya got off of her sister, and began picking the things up. "We're going Christmas shopping, Beth! It's gonna be great!"

Beth groaned lightly as she slowly sat up, "Christmas shopping… what…?" She asked as she looked around the room.

She hadn't expected to be tackled when she entered the area, and so she was rather dazed by Chaya's actions. She thought she was just going to get some cool air outside whilst she worked, but instead she found her back against the hard floor without any wind supporting her need to live. Thankfully all the effects only lasted for a few moments and she stood up, dusted herself off, and then proceeded to pick up with Chaya.

"What do you mean Christmas shopping?" She asked her sister, whilst Ish and Susan began talking among themselves upon seeing Beth was alright.

Chaya shook with pure glee, and then placed the last screw on the tray. "We're going to get gifts for everyone! It's going to be so much fun!" She said before hugging Beth tightly. "We better get ready! I don't want to wait another minute!"

And with that the little brunette girl ran off, way too upbeat for most people to even understand. Ah, the mind an innocence of a child during the holidays season. It was nice to see that the Avenue truly was a place that was trying to do more than just survive.

Beth looked over at Ish and Susan, who had both looked back over at her and shrugged with smiles. The girl huffed before picking the tray up and retreating back from where she had come from. She was just going to place her gear away before returning and going 'shopping' with that girl. Beth had to admit that she was a little excited, but no one would ever be able to get as excited as Chaya did sometimes.

"I love you." Ish said as he looked over at Susan, watching the woman as she got up from her chair and walked over to him.

From there she took a seat on his lap and lifted his mask, leaning forward and placing perhaps the most gentlest of kisses upon his lips. It was a sweet kiss, and one that they'd both be able to remember for quite some time. The man wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand upon her stomach as he recalled the shock that was her confirming that she was pregnant. For the longest of times he had speculated, and believed that it would happened, but… He didn't know it would actually happen.

In reality, how could someone expect it not to happen? They were both healthy, and they weren't exactly protected each time they had made love together… It was an inevitability that Ish thought would never actually happen. Dumb man. Lucky, though, dumb and lucky. A good mix. One that Ish liked, and Susan quite obviously loved. When the kiss ended he smiled, and they more or less cuddled together as they sat there.

"I love you too, handsome…" Susan muttered quietly as she rested her head upon his shoulder, and they awaited the two to finally return.

Soon both Chaya and Beth were back in their winter clothing. Chaya, though her coat was a bit tattered, looked so cute on her! Beth looked quite pretty as well in her thick wool trench coat, and a fur collar was around the hood and neck to keep in the extra warmth. They both looked ready to go, and that was good. It was too bad they still had to wait for the grownups to get ready! Geez! Old people took so long!

"Come ooooon, Ishy!" Chaya grumbled impatiently, tugging on his sleeve. "We need to goooo! You can snuggle later!"

The two adults chuckled before Susan got up and Ish followed her, "Alright kids, let's go find some places to shop at. What're we looking for first?" The man asked as he lowered his mask back onto his face.

Beth thought briefly about that for a moment, "Guns? Maybe some clothes. Oh! We could split up, someone could take Chaya and someone could take me!" She suggested softly.

Susan shrugged, "We could do that, but it would be smart for us to stick together. That way we each go to the same shops and no one is left out."

Ish looked over at Chaya and shrugged, "Your opinion?" He asked her with a grin behind his mask.

Chaya bit her lip as she thought for a few moments, and then smiled. "We could go to the same places, but we split up inside the shops!" She offered giddily before looking over at Susan. I can go with her on one, Beth goes with you, Ishy! Then we switch every shop!"

The two of them chuckled before they nodded and set out on their way with their partner to go shopping. This allowed them to all get presents for each other, which was nice. Susan and Ish didn't really want any presents, as they already had a big one on the way, but they knew that the girls would get them something regardless. They were stubborn and innocent like that. Well, Beth wasn't innocent, she was just a nice girl who didn't like people feeling left out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the Clan's Hotel, Winry was having a rather nice and relaxing drink. She didn't care about the time really, and it helped take the edge of multiple things off. No one was in the main lobby, as most of them had jobs that needed to be done. Part of the agreement for their temporary housing was for the men to help either train the soldiers, or guard the Avenue. Most of them preferred training to guard duty, and Winry couldn't blame them. It was hell to not be able to do anything of action, at least to their types.

Winry was a soldier, the warriors of the Clan were soldiers, and they were meant to either be killing, or keeping their strength up. Not sit down and recover over a nice cold bottle of beer. She wasn't complaining, though. The Avenue was definitely something else, as her drinks usually came in a wooden cup, not a glass bottle. Then again, the Clan never really focused on making things from the Old World return. Only certain things got through Harald's thick skull. The man thought with his sword rather than with his back. Hard work was good, but with some of the things Harald was ordering his men to do? She was surprised more didn't have back problems.

The dark haired goddess knew something was going on today. A holiday of sorts. She really wasn't much for holidays. Lucas liked them because of food, and booze. She liked them because it meant she had a lightened workload, but after several days of that same thing it was making her grow restless. Oh, and Lucas embraced the religion of the Clan somewhat. Claimed that it was because of the Gods' favor that he could down FEDRA QZ's on his own. That thought alone made her chuckle, knowing he was becoming more like her as time passed on. There wasn't anything out there watching, other than humans and 'shrooms on two legs.

She took a final gulp of her beer, emptying the bottle completely before allowing it to rest upon the table beside her. She sighed as she leaned back on the couch in the main lobby and closed her eyes. The biggest reason why she wanted to just run, to actually engage in something that would potentially put her life in danger was one simple thing. Her mind was being tormented each second Joel was gone, her brother was gone… She knew she had Ish, and Susan, and Beth, Chaya… But that wasn't enough. Was it? She didn't know, hell, she didn't even give it a try.

Her restlessness grew up unto the point where she got up, groaning as her leg ached, but she had healed enough to properly walk about. Her goal was the cooler in the lobby, the one they kept stocked with drinks of various sorts. She opened it, and saw the two bottles she had drank missing. She gave it brief thought, but pushed any negative ones aside as she reached forward to grab something.

A hand grabbed her by the forearm and pulled it back, in the process pulling Winry back away from the cooler. It was another woman's grasp, and she soon found the dirty blonde of the group, her brother's torturer, right in front of her closing the cooler by kicking it and smiling. Winry groaned as she saw her, of all people, preventing her to drink.

Serena caught onto the woman's gaze, her inner thoughts, and simply smirked as she spoke calmly, "That stuff is bad… It'll kill you."

Winry retorted without much thought, "Stopping me from doing what I want will also kill you."

That was enough to make the blonde laugh, her beautifully well-kept teeth showing as she shook her head. She knew that was a bluff. Winry wouldn't do anything, as Lucas showed that he was accepting of her to some extent. After all, she was still alive. If he wasn't accepting, he wouldn't have let her live that day back at the house. Then again, Lucas had plenty of reasons to keep Serena alive. There was no misery in death. Where would be the fun in that? He left her with two broken shoulders, even if they were only to some extent. Heavily bandaged and recovering much better than the makeshift job they had done on the road. She could even move them somewhat better now.

"No, Winry, it won't. Come on. It's Christmas, and you've got to put a smile on those beautiful lips of yours for the children. You know Beth looks up to you, and honestly, I'm willing to bet Chaya does just as well." Serena whispered softly as she watched Winry back away from her, ripping her arm from her grasp to do so.

Winry huffed as she returned to the couch, sitting down on it and sighing. "You really think that they know what they're thinking about? They don't know my story. Your story. Lucas' story, they only know masks. Something we put on for show."

Serena replied quickly after, "Then does Joel know you behind the mask? Does Lucas? If you think these children don't see what goes on around them, you are foolish. Everyone knows what I am, what I did… My mask was transparent since the moment you first met me, remember? You said that you didn't trust me, that I was just someone who would lead your brother astray. Give it a few years, and what did I do? Exactly what you said back when we were younger."

Winry nodded, albeit with a rather sour expression on her face as she didn't like Serena being right about a few things. "They may know what I am, but that doesn't mean they know my story. Nor do I want them to."

The blonde shrugged gently as she made her way over to Winry, taking a seat beside the woman who smelled of alcohol. "Be that as it may, it isn't too late. It is never too late to make amends, to tell your story and ask for forgiveness if you need it. Part of that is why I'm here, actually…" She paused briefly, "...Winry, I know what I did was wrong. I supported everything Daniel did, and it was just so I could have a little more of a grasp on power than I did. I wanted to lead, to be worshiped, everything a young girl has in her mind but usually grows up to realize she won't get."

The woman beside her took a sharp inhale of breath before speaking quickly, "My brother worshiped you. He had a position of power, and you just used it to get information for that disgusting fuck. And don't you **dare** talk about what happened there again, or I will blow your head off even if it means I get thrown into the Avenue's fucking prison." She hissed with her anger apparent.

Serena lowered her head, "I didn't mean it like that… I just want your forgiveness for everything I've done to you. I intended to ask Lucas for his, but he was gone before I even had the chance. I was going to confront him right before he hopped in the Humvee, but he was busy kissing up on Elsa."

Winry's eyes opened wide as she turned her head and looked over at the blonde, "Elsa? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something he'd do with Ellie to call his own."

"It wasn't anything like that. They had a thing back in the Clan's glory days, and it was evident Elsa didn't want to get between those two. It was just something they couldn't resist. Something two romantically interested people do to each other when in moments of intense emotions. From what I gathered, Lucas thinks he's going to die on this mission, and Elsa is trying to suppress that reality from her mind." Serena informed her with a brief smile, some guilt displaying upon her beautiful features as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "Look, if we're going to be serious about this, we need to make up. It doesn't sound like I'm leaving the group, as Ellie refuses to let me, and if that happens I can't feel like everyone wants me dead. The kids don't need that, our fellows in the group don't need that, and we don't need that."

Winry nodded calmly, looking down at her hands before placing one on top of Serena's. "For all intents and purposes, Serena, from this day on I forgive you for your past actions. But I will not forget what you've done. I'll watch you closely. If you fuck up, or start to fuck up like that ever again, I can't promise I won't hurt you. I'm not going to see what happened to everyone before, happen again to the people I care about. But I'm not the one you need forgiveness from. That's my brother. You may have been a part of what happened to me, but you weren't the one who actually did it. But you did everything to Lucas. He was made emotionally unstable because of you, and you have to accept that blame on yourself, as there is no one else who can accept it. Get his forgiveness… and all will be well."

The youngest of the two simply gave a single chuckle, "I may need your help, Winry. I… I mean, we both know Lucas isn't the most forgiving person. Especially with me. But with you there at my side, I am sure you would help him understand, and I am sure he'd find it within his heart and mind to do so." She informed the woman of her plan before turning her hand so they were more or less holding each other's hand now.

Winry noticed the act and looked down at their hands, leaving them as she responded in an almost curious way. "Me at your side?" She asked, "...Serena, what do you mean by that?"

The woman huffed, "It… It's what it sounds like, alright. I know no one but you, and I-I guess I want to turn to you should I ever need anything. A-And I could return the favor…"

The dark haired beauty simply laughed as she heard Serena talk to her about such things, pulling the woman's arm over to her so it was just that much more comfortable for her. After all, with Serena's arm being stretched, she didn't have to do the same to her own which was rather sore. Good exercise for the blonde's wounds as well. This allowed her shoulders to re-adapt to what they'd be doing on a daily basis. Stretching, moving, and the like. Regardless of the 'joke' that made Winry laugh, she was actually listening and processing what she said. Then something flashed in her mind and she shook her head slightly, her once laughing face turning to something of a serious look.

"Serena… I have Joel. As much as you think it may be a man's fantasy to be with a woman who also likes other women… I don't think he adores the concepts of sharing. I mean, I'll be there for you every step of the way. I'll try and keep Lucas calmed, and to maybe make him see forgiveness… But I don't think I'll be there **with** you in **that** way, babe. It just isn't gonna happen. The day you get approved by Joel to do such things, _maybe_ we'll talk about making that a thing that goes on between us. _**Maybe**_." Winry said as she looked into the woman's eyes, "Okay…?"

Serena took a deep breath, looking at Winry closely before moving in for the kill. Before the woman could even stop it, she found Serena's soft lips pressed against hers, the woman shifting her body in a way that made it very hard for Winry to protest in any way. But she really wasn't trying to. She didn't want to protest against whatever was happening. Why would she? It would only make things more difficult, and probably provoke issues down the line. Besides, the woman's kiss… it was soft, passionate… and she tasted of strawberries. Damn it. She was one to talk, taking away Winry's beer privileges when she had something much stronger than any beer…

So the eldest of the two quickly pushed up, managing to lift Serena and gently place her back against the couch as they refrained from breaking the kiss. It kept going, and Winry felt Serena start to feel her body up. Yeah… the sniper's mind was slightly cloudy from her drinks, but she wasn't as bad as one would think. If Serena thought she was the only one who could get her way by seemingly giving people what they wanted, she was wrong. Hell, it was one of the reasons Winry was doing this. If she gave Serena what she wanted, she'd allow her to go without a problem. That was really Winry's goal, though as much as she tried to repeat that in her mind, she was having a hard time believing it. She was attracted to Serena, who wouldn't be? Every woman had to admit that Serena was one of the most beautiful girls on the planet in that day and age, and Winry was open to both sides of the story of love. Those shared with women, and men alike. She didn't see the need to stick to one side, save for the fact she was to be married to Joel. Probably. At least he seemed like the type of man to pop the question soon enough. He was a good man, and from the olden days when people got married when they spoke of children. That's how most of the stories went, anyway.

The kiss ended, and a bridge of their saliva was there briefly before both of them giggled and Winry wiped it away from her lips whilst Serena licked her own to take care of it. "I won't lie, Serena… Your counterargument is **very** persuasive…" Winry remarked as she looked into the woman's eyes, though eventually pulled away, finding herself to be straddling the woman.

Winry was definitely another one of those few women that looked like goddesses on that battered planet. Nature was a rough mistress, but her children were definitely as beautiful as it. Well, most of the time. There were bad things nature brought forth, and there were bad people out there that wanted nothing more than to cause the destruction of nature and their fellow humans.

Winry felt Serena's hands explore her body, admiring her stomach in particular, as the blonde knew that there was something growing in there at this point. There was no way with what Joel and her had been doing that there wasn't a baby in there. Still, her stomach looked just like one would expect a fit woman's to look and feel like. Smooth, yet strong. It was evident that Winry could take a few punches before any serious pain was brought about for her. Hell, she was trained to ignore pain as best as she could. Serena admired that about the woman. She was so damned strong, especially with all that had happened to her. Not even Lucas handled his pain as well as Winry. Pain simply clouded his mind. But Winry? No… pain didn't do anything but get in her way later. Something Serena honestly didn't know.

Winry gave a soft hiss as she felt Serena's hand grasp at her covered breasts, massaging them as soon as her other hand joined in on the fun. "Serena…" She purred softly before placing her hands on the woman's side, holding her only briefly before she leaned down and kissed her.

"W-We can't do this…" Winry muttered as she pulled away from the kiss, "J-Joel…"

Serena giggled as she leaned up and kissed Winry on the neck, "...wouldn't mind this. Trust me… it isn't like we're marrying each other, or anything. And it isn't like I put you at risk of pregnancy. You'll still be his, and he doesn't even have to know... " She interjected before Winry could continue on with what she had to say.

Winry rolled her eyes before nodding, "...I… Fine. But if I bring the idea up to him and he doesn't like it, it's over. It won't keep going on. Until then, it's our damned secret."

The young lady underneath her smiled and nodded, "Good… Now, we really should go find some presents or the group. I saw them going out to do the same, so it'd be nice to participate."

"You fucking bitch…" Winry grumbled as she got up and stretched.

Serena quirked a brow as she sat up and looked over at her, "What? What'd I do?"

"You get me worked up, and then say 'let's go shopping.' That's being a bitch in my book." Winry teased before looking over at her, "C'mon. Let's go. Get up. Make Chaya and Beth's Christmas something worth celebrating." She encouraged her companion with a wink.

Serena giggled as she stood up and started walking over towards the stairs, "Don't tempt me…"

* * *

White fluff. A dash of cotton-like puff flowing around in the light afternoon breeze. It was beautiful to see, really. For Ish and Susan there really could be no greater joy than to see two young girls playing in the snow and throwing it at each other, whilst they themselves walked side-by-side, arms around each other as they thought back on Christmases past. It was good to hold onto the older days. To tell stories and how their families has similar yet very different traditions as to how they celebrated this glorious holiday.

And the thought of Susan's little 'well-wrapped gift' inside of her just starting to take form only made things all the more joyous for the couple. They really could see nothing wrong at all in this moment, lights blinking their beautiful little dances on the trees, just peeking out of the snowy blanket that Mother Nature had covered the ground with. The only thing anyone could really see 'wrong' with this was that not everyone in their group was present. But they would return before the month was up. At least that was the plan.

"Cute, aren't they?" Ish asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

Susan nodded her head slowly as she watched Beth and Chaya go about their shopping with her own smile on her face, "Yeah… Especially Lucas' little one. I can't imagine the things she's been through."

Beth walked over to Chaya with a top hat on and looked at her, "How do I look, sis?" She asked with a giggle, awaiting to see the young girl's reaction.

Chaya giggled too, and nodded before seeing one for herself, and then she put it on. It was a cowboy hat, but it was still a bit big for her yet… "You look so fancy!" She giggled again, tilting the hat as far back as she could without it falling off of her little head. "I'm Joel now! Let's go ride some cows like his Texas type do!"

"Yeah~! Let's do that!" Beth said with a smile, ditching the top hat and substituting it with her own cowboy hat. "Oh! We should totally get Winry and Joel these!" She suggested with a big grin.

Chaya nodded quickly, and then looked up at Ish and Susan with big puppy eyes. "Can we? Pleeeeeease?" She asked in an adorable tone that most kids could do. At least, back in the day it was well-known. Seemed some things just still stuck.

Susan nodded slowly with a smile, "Of course. You've each plenty of money to buy everyone multiple presents if you really wanted to." She informed them, "But don't go overboard, okay cuties?"

"Okay!" Beth said with a smile before looking at Chaya, "This one is Winry's, okay~?"

Chaya nodded, literally shaking with excitement as they went on their way. There was so much they could do! And it was going to be so much fun picking out everyone's things! The only issue was that Chaya needed to get things for Ish too, and so she looked at the man and crossed her arms.

"We're going to go get your things now, so you can't come!" The brunette informed the two adults as she took her sister's hand. "Promith not to peek?"

"Promise." Ish stated softly in response as he watched the two, up until he and Susan shifted so they were facing away from the majority of the store.

Beth giggled and hugged Chaya, "Let's split up! We'll find things faster this way!" She suggested, about to sprint through the store with Chaya's acceptance of her idea.

Soon the two had split, but as Beth rushed through the store she ended up rounding a corner. That was when she ran right into someone, and ended up bouncing off of the person before landing on her behind with a "Oof!" When she looked up she saw a man standing above her. At first he seemed annoyed, but then when he saw that it was a young lady he quickly reached out to her.

The man in question was rather… sturdy looking. Very handsome, even though his long dark hair covered his eyes, though parted down the middle, leaving most of his forehead and nose visible to her. His jaw was also perfectly squared, a profound yet perfectly chiseled chin at the base of his head laid the foundation to the rest of his handsomely dirt-covered face. His facial hair, unkempt and light in color, was about three quarters of an inch long, leaving him a nice dirty blonde goatee.

His nose was not too big, nor too small either. It was rounded, though in no way woman-like in shape or width. It led up to his brow, which was slightly furrowed as he watched her for a few moments as they both stared at each other in light shock. And his blue eyes nearly glowed with the darkened color of the sea, depending on just how the light hit his icy gaze it could also look like a bluish green. If there was any man to compete with the handsome features that Lucas had, this man seemingly had that chance.

What poor Beth also failed to realize as her eyes gushed over his manly features was that, since she was wearing leggings and a pleated skirt that the skirt itself had flipped up, and her legs were parted. This was allowing the man to get a good view of the skin-tight pant-like material right between her legs, though his eyes quickly diverted back up to her own. He didn't want to be perving on this poor girl after all. She seemed pretty young, and spying on her lady parts wasn't something he did often to any woman. It just wasn't in his character. Only time he ever did that was the rarity of finding a porn magazine, and needed to crank one out every blue moon or so. After all, survival mattered more than pussy. Better to spend your time searching for ammo and arrows for his crossbow that chasin' tail.

"Ya alright?" The man in question asked her softly, his tone deeper and more gravel-like than Joel's! He even seemed to have a much stronger accent than Joel!

Beth simply looked at him, paralyzed for a few moments before whimpering. She saw that he had extended his hand, but she wasn't sure what to do with it. His voice alone gave her goosebumps, and she was made nervous further by his appearance. Sure, he looked like your average survivor… dirty and not really well kept at all… But that didn't subtract any of his looks. At least, not to any extent.

The man heard the girl squeak quietly, "I-I'mgoodthankyoubye!"

She had delivered the sentence at a pace that was unbelievably fast, and not many could match it. Just like her sentence, she scurried up to her feet and ran as fast as she could through the clothes and other items for sale. She had to get back to Ish and Susan, her face beat red from all of the embarrassment. Well, it was mostly due to her being a very shy person. Especially when it came to good looking men. That's why she had an issue when she first met Lucas, and still did to some extent.

Meanwhile Chaya had bumped into a man as well as she was rushing around, but rather than falling back the man caught her as she bashed into his front, and she looked up at him slowly. She was a bit dazed at first, but she quickly made to rush off again. After apologizing to him first, that was. But she did leave her cowboy hat behind. She was so adorable. Too bad the older man would have to hunt her down to make sure she got her thing back. She was so fast!

The man huffed before leaning down and picking up the hat, heading over towards his friend Daryl's last known location to inform the man of what he would be doing. That was one thing they did frequently; alert each other to their positions so if anything went down they'd have help. It may have been in the same store, but every building had quite a few hiding spots. Especially stores.

Once he reached Daryl he sighed lightly, "Hey man. Some girl bumped into me, and dropped this. I'm planning on finding her, so… yeah. I won't be in the same spot as before. Alright?" He asked with a chuckle.

Daryl only huffed lightly, nodding as he readjusted the crossbow that rested on his shoulder, thanks to a sling attachment. "Yeah. Same thing happened t' me too," He said with the shake of his head. Then he groaned lightly. "Kids are weird."

The man chuckled lightly, "Aye, I s'pose you can say that. They're just more hyper than most." The man stated softly in an Irish accent before walking away from him, heading towards the main lobby of the building.

He had intended to find that girl before she left, and found herself without a cowboy hat. That wouldn't be cool, and if he knew kids, it was something that she would never forgive herself over. Especially since it seemed to be a present of some sorts. She seemed eager to carry it around the store, but not really sport it in any way whatsoever. Hell, that's why she lost it when she bumped into him. Eventually the Irishman found a group of people that the girl was talking to. Great. He didn't like groups of people. It made him feel outnumbered really easy. At least he did have Daryl hanging back just a bit to have his back if he needed the help.

The man straightened his worn combat uniform up, and walked forward towards the group and placed his hands behind his back. This caused the cowboy hat to be hidden as he approached, and soon Ish and Susan had spotted him. The man bowed his head before clearing his throat and introducing yourself.

"Hello there! My name is Bear, and I couldn't help but see you lot over here. Your little girl bumped into me on the other side of the store." He informed the two, and Ish raised an eyebrow.

"Sup? Oh… I see. Well, I apologize. They're just really excited about-"

The Irish man smiled and shook his head, "Ah, nah man it's nothing bad. In fact, I'm just here to return something she dropped really." He informed him softly with a chuckle, looking over at Chaya who was on the other side of Susan and Ish, slowly moving his hands in front of him to reveal the cowboy had in them. "I believe this is yours, right?" He asked the girl.

Chaya nodded, and stepped forward. She was shy, but she wasn't going to be the cliche little 'hide behind the parent's leg' kinda girl. No, she was polite, but did remain rather quiet when meeting a new person. Well, usually. For someone like Lucas or Ellie, or really anyone in her group she was then as free as a bird. It's just how she was. Excited little girl raising everyone's spirits.

"Thank you," She said softly, and took the hat before putting it on again. "I'm sorry for running into you. It's just my first time shopping for Christmas!"

Bear chuckled, nodding in understanding. "It's alright. I remember back in the day when I got to shop for presents for my family. It was fun."

"Oh! Bear, sorry for being rude. My name is Susan, this hunk beside me is Ish, and… Girls introduce yourselves to the man." Susan said with a chuckle, focusing her attention on Beth who was clinging to her side and still blushing like a mad woman.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you two. What's your name, friend?" Ish asked as he looked over at the man's rather… dirty friend beside him.

Daryl stepped forward from behind the clothing rack, and nodded to the people. It was worth noting he had a crossbow in his hands, like almost ready for something to go down. They no doubt had hit some shit just recently on the road if they were still keeping the head on a swivel.

"Daryl. Nice t' meet ya'll," He said quietly, looking around at the much cleaner faces. And then he saw that blonde girl who bumped into him. He only gave her a small nod as well to let her know he acknowledged her presence.

"Nice to meet you both as well." Ish said with a smile.

Beth, upon realizing that she had been noticed by Daryl, sunk further into Susan. Ultimately she buried her face into the woman's side, instantly heating her up with the intense heat that was her burning cheeks. The older woman definitely caught onto what was going on, and could only giggle at the girl's nervousness. It seemed young Beth found someone she liked. It was a shame she wasn't more outgoing about things. Otherwise she'd probably end up having fun. Then again, that meant she'd be getting into trouble. Susan was rather glad that wasn't happening.

"Well, then, Ish. What is it you lot do? Do you live here in the Avenue, or…?" Bear asked as he opted in to making idle banter.

"Yes and no. We are kinda resting up here and awaiting for the rest of our group to get back. Then we'll decide if we want to live here or try it out on our own, out on the other side of the walls." Ish informed the man.

Bear tilted his head, "You've more?"

"Yup. We're a small group, but we're efficient when we work together and are always looking for more to join us. Those that are willing to give an extra hand are always welcomed, and become a part of our family." He said with a smile before patting Chaya atop the head. "It's how we came to meet, the other half of the group as well as my own. Isn't that right, Chaya?"

The young brunette nodded, and smiled before giving the Ish a big hug. "Yep! We're going to be wrapping presents after this, and then make supper! Ish said if he can we'll have a chicken, or a ham! I've never had a ham before!" She exclaimed with great excitement.

Daryl only looked around, before going into a slightly more rested he looked at Beth for a few moments, curious as to what was wrong with her. He didn't really understand the mind of teenage girls. Was this some kind of embarrassment issue when she ran into him?

"S'all right 'bout earlier," Daryl told Beth with a shrug, hoping she could hear him, or at least know he was trying to make her feel better. "I get that y'all were excited. Been a nice snowfall. Nice lights too, I guess."

"I-I… Yeah…" Beth said softly, half-muffled by Susan's body before she shook her head, "I-It has been a good snowfall, a-and I never saw lights like this… b-before." The nervous girl stuttered, though Daryl could easily catch on to her slowly becoming used to him being there. Especially now that he talked to her.

Bear chuckled, "Well… My friend here and I have been looking for a group to call home. We've been getting tired of just wandering around on our own."

Ish nodded slowly, "Well, we can definitely talk about it. You two seem to be decent enough from what I've seen. Not many would go out of their way to return a mere cowboy hat to a girl." He said with a chuckle, making Bear grin.

"Aye. Too many forget about the old ways of doing things. Even though they're good for keeping morale and the will to fight up more." The Irishman replied as he looked down at Chaya, "You look familiar…"

"I do?" She asked him, tilting her head. Her nose scrunched up as she tried to think about the way his face looked, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you…"

"Wait a minute, Chaya? Abbey Sobol's youngest daughter?" He asked her as he crouched down, "Really? My, you've grown…" The man said softly as he bit his lip, remembering all that had happened not too terribly long ago.

Ish looked at Chaya and tilted his head, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Aye… I loved her mother. I tried to help them, but…" He hissed sharply before shaking his head, "I'm glad you're safe, Chaya."

Chaya scratched her head as she tried to think, but his face wasn't quite ringing a bell. Well, he did look very familiar, but she just didn't quite know… And then she remembered just a little bit. He brought them food! She didn't see him very often, and even fewer times in person directly. She was mostly sitting in her mom's car or from her apartment window.

"I… I think I remember. You gave me a lollipop and a can of spaghetti one time," She said, recalling one of the times her mother let them meet face to face. "Mommy said you were a nice man. You helped us when daddy was away…"

"Aye, that was me…" He said somewhat sadly as he looked down, then back up at her. "I was too slow. Your mother and me, we were plannin' to get all o' ya outta there. By the time I returned… That bastard…" He huffed as he lowered his head yet again, this time not bringing it back up. "Is he still out there? Do you know? He… vanished after that. The coward couldn't even dare to face me after what he did."

Ish bit his lip as he looked down between them, worried about what was going on. Sore topics were never the best to bring up, but they shared a common topic. One that affected them both greatly by the sounds of it. Ish compared what the man felt to what he would should anything ever have happened to Susan. And that… That was not a good feeling at all. Just thinking about it sparked hatred and anger in Ish over a fictional antagonist, and thus hearing their story in better detail sparked hatred and anger over Chaya's father.

Chaya's eyes began to tear up, and slowly she moved forward before hugging Bear. He would have never known she was crying had he not felt her shoulders heaving. The thought of her mother and baby brother always made her feel very sad inside, and even with all the joy and excitement from earlier such a topic just made it crash down in a ball of flames.

"H-He's dead… T-They all are," Chaya whimpered almost silently into the man's coat.

Daryl looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't been around for that time, or at least, he was never present with Bear when he went to see this woman and her children. In all honesty Bear would have known that Daryl would have said not to waste the supplies on them. That they had to think of themselves in order to make it through that winter. For Bear it would have been better just to show up with them out of the blue and say he found them on the road, cold and needing help.

Bear wrapped his arms around Chaya, hugging her rather tightly as he closed his own eyes. Such a thing caused the tears building up to finally pour over, causing streams to fall down his face as he buried his face into the girl's neck as best as he could. He was glad she was alive, but there was a lot he blamed himself for. They should have all been alive, and they would have been if he would have acted sooner. But no, instead when he returned he only saw his loved ones dead.

"I failed you three… didn't keep me promise and I'm sorry for that, sweet girl." He whispered silently as he supported Chaya as much as she did him.

Beth's nervousness faded away to complete and utter sympathy for the two, even standing close to Daryl as she watched them. She didn't say a single word, or really even think anything of what was happening right before her very eyes. It was never easy when two people reunited, especially with such painful pasts as theirs. She simply hugged herself as she looked down at the ground. Well, that was until Daryl found her head resting upon his shoulder. Weird how that happened, and Beth didn't even know she was doing it. Subconscious support system for seeing something like that, would be her guess after she calmed down from panicking for even allowing herself to do something like that.

Ish knelt down and patted Chaya on the back gently, "I… really shouldn't step in, but… know that they're in a better place now, watching over you two as you go through your journeys with a smile on their faces. We can even bring them back in spirit today, at the celebration the Avenue is throwing tonight."

Chaya slowly looked up at Ish, her eyes wet as she tried to wipe them. "W-We can?" She asked softly, thinking that they could actually bring her family back. She didn't quite understand what Ish was saying. After all, she was just a child.

Daryl looked down at Beth, and huffed lightly. He didn't even know how she had gotten there, or realized when she had. Was he really that uncomfortable with all of this? He liked to be distant. It kept him dependent only on himself. But the thought of Bear actually looking and even the possibility of finding a group… It just made Daryl believe that he might have to go off on his own in the middle of the night yet again. Bear did deserve a group, but Daryl? He just wanted to survive without worrying about losing anyone else who had the potential of mattering in his life.

Ish frowned, "Not… completely like that, sweetie. Unfortunately that isn't possible. But we can bring their memories back. Celebrate the memories you have of them, and to make sure that they are always there with you in your mind and heart." He informed her as he placed a kiss atop her head.

Chaya looked down, another tear rolling down her cheek. "M-My Mommy always lit candles on cold nights when it snowed. Nine, I think," She said quietly as she looked at Ish, and then Susan. "Can we get some candles? P-Please?"

Susan nodded as she wiped one of her own tears from her eyes, "Of course we can… We'll just have to ask around to find some." She said with a smile, and watched as the man beside Chaya stood up, stretching.

Ish did much the same, though minus the stretching bit. He let out a small huff of air before looking over at Beth and chuckling softly, his voice still a bit hoarse from the emotions he withheld. The girl didn't know why until she felt warmth beside her, and when she looked she noticed that Daryl was right there beside her. That was when she turned completely red again and quickly turned away so he couldn't see that. Damn her! Why did she have to do that?! She didn't even recall walking over to him!

Chaya sniffled before looking up at Ish, and held up her arms. She wanted to be picked up. She needed the support, and she just needed some time to be normal again. It may have been yet another holiday in the world, as the Avenue was slowly making the things the Old World a possibility, but it didn't make Chaya feel any better right now. But given time, she would. She just needed Ish to hold her, and so he did just that. His strong arms picked her up, and her own smaller ones wrapped around his neck before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile Daryl watched Beth a little longer, and sighed softly. "Mind if I walk with ya'll while ya shop?" He asked the teen, figuring it'd be best if he just let her do her thing. She seemed in need of his support. For some reason that made him slightly more confused about the way girls worked.

"We all love ya, sweetie. It'll be alright." Ish whispered softly to the girl as he rubbed her back and looked over at Susan, who nodded.

The woman smiled, "Let's get everything bagged and get some wrapping paper to go with it. We all know Lucas is going to love tearing up paper. It'll be almost like that one time he found an office building and returned home stuffed full of blank sheets of paper." She said in idle chatter as they walked over to pay for their goods.

Beth nodded at Daryl, "S-Sure… I-I'm almost done though, a-and then I'm gonna go back to my room in the Tavern and finish fixing t-that security system I got from Mister Freeman's office... "

The young man nodded slowly, and sighed. "That's s'alright," He said simply before slowly putting an arm around her. Girls liked that, right?

Beth almost felt like fainting right there on the spot. She hadn't expected him to do that! Luckily she was slowly learning to compose herself better, and accepted it as a sort of friendly gesture. That didn't mean she was blushing any less, though. No, she was still lit up like a Christmas tree due to her nerves and shy nature.

"I-I mean… w-what are your plans for the day?" She asked him with a very quiet, hushed and weak tone of voice.

The man thought for a few moments, and tilted his head with a very lazy shrug. "I dunno. Guess look for some arrows at the local gun shop. Maybe a hat. Stuff like that," He said as he looked back down at her. "What'cha so red for?"

The girl looked away, down at the ground as she bit her lip. Damn it, he noticed! How was she supposed to respond? 'Hey I think you look good, and I'm nervous being around you because…' That was when poor Beth's mind starting questioning why she was nervous at all. She had Lucas to deal with on a daily basis, and that man was much more open about everything than Daryl seemed to be. Plus, she was raised in hardship. Why was she acting like a some weird girl around him? She then looked up at him and sighed lightly.

"Nervous… I-I guess." She replied as she remained still. "I-I can help you shop for that stuff if you'd like…"

Daryl looked at Ish and Susan before sighing. "I don't think they'd think that very wise," He said with a light chuckle, and then looked around. This was a clothing place, so there was probably a winter hat in her somewhere anyway. Honestly he was just trying to think of something else other than the cute blonde girl under his arm.

That was when Beth muttered under her breath, "They wouldn't think stealing a security device from the Avenue to fix it and make it much more receptive of things is very wise either…" She grumbled before shaking her head, "Please…? I've nothing else to do…"

Daryl nodded very slowly. "Jus' run off without tellin' them?" He asked her quietly. This whole situation just confused the man very much.

Alright, so to recap in his own mind about what had gone on today; He and Bear are fighting for their lives on a bridge, killing off infected coming from one side whilst also dodging bullets from Bandits on the other. They finally have to take their chances and jump off a three story bridge into freezing water with ice over it. It's somehow barely froze over, and so they break through the thin layer with ease.

From there they find the Avenue and dry off. Apparently it's a place of safety, but neither really trust it too much. They get a few drinks, a warm meal and a cozy seat by the fire to warm and dry off, though don't get a room because they aren't sure they're staying. Finally they decide to buy some new clothes, and then run into this little group of people that Bear seems to know the little girl.

Theeeen Daryl seemingly befriends a blonde girl who looks not older than eleven, save for some features that do indeed prove she is older than that, but only barely. And now she wants to go around town with him, even though he could be a danger to her? What the fuck was going on in his life?

Beth nodded, "They're used to it. Besides… I have been taught well if you were to try anything. I'm willing to bet my reflexes are a bit higher than yours." She replied, seeming to not be nervous anymore as she winked up at him. "So, to the stores…Then we can return just in time for the celebration!"

Daryl sighed before nodding, and then moved through the store with her by his side. Unless she pulled away. Or the isles got too thin to fit them both. It would then be up to her to either get back to his side after that or to just follow nearby.

"I'm not gonna argue a lady who knows her stuff,"Daryl replied simply.

Best not to argue with a woman, after all. Some of them could get a bit… edgy, for lack of a better word. Then again, if he did challenge her, it could have been interpreted as disrespect. He knew how to see both sides of the coin. Other times he would just be blunt. Daryl felt the former approach was best, since he actually found her company to be better than most. In the last two or three years it had been a one Bandit group or another, and then the most recent being Bear. That man, thus far, seemed like the wisest choice. He may have been a bit old, but he was quick, and great at fighting. That alone earned Daryl's respect for the man who had survived all the way since before the beginning of this bullshit known as a global infection. No cure in sight either.

Well, not in Daryl's, anyway. He hadn't met Ellie or Lucas yet…

"So… arrows, huh? I see that crossbow you got. A smart choice, though I don't think I'd want to use it in quite a few situations…" She stated as she inspected him, "Anything special about it? Crossbows suck at close range, and reloading them in a firefight is worse than trying to get dried mushroom blood out of your hair that has been in there for weeks…"

The man huffed yet again, and shook his head. Ah, she was one of those people. Always getting after him about his choice of weapon. Did no one see the big-ass knife on his hip? Sure, his little handgun was hidden in the back of his pants, but come on. They didn't have to take him for some redneck idiot.

"I got an M4 back at the hotel," He grumbled lightly, rolling her eyes when she wasn't looking.

Beth continued on, "Hey, don't take it the wrong way. I like the idea of using a crossbow, and your knife will help in very close situations. I'm just more of a trap person, sure I am good with a few weapons, but I prefer to outsmart my opponents in general. Guns have issues, bows have issues, and melee weapons don't reach as far as I'd like." She then giggled, "Men… always getting so worked up when someone comments on their choice of weapon. It's like they feel they need to compensate for something… You'd get along well with Lucas."

"I ain't need t' compensate for nothin'," Daryl said simple, weaving through the racks of clothing, and finally to where the hats were. "An' unlike other guys, I'll break it out right for a bitch if she asked. But you blush after a simple run-in anyway."

That was when the man felt a very sharp jab right near his kidney, and when he looked he saw Beth's elbow right there. "Are you calling me a bitch, Daryl?" She grumbled, "And I have absolutely no control over that!"

"I didn't… I never said it was directed t' ya," He said as he shook his head. Oh boy. He really stepped in it now. "Sorry." Was all he said after that. Yeah, just shut up, Daryl. It'll resolve itself. And if she left because she was angry, well, he was no worse off than before he met her.

Was she cute? Sure. But was it worth arguing over? Nah. Not really. Well, somewhere his mind did was to tell him it was, but really he saw no real point. She was a stranger, after all. Just someone who apparently had something for him at first. But if she was going to be pissed off because she read too deep into his sentence then he was just going to let her go. No point in angering her more if he said something else like that.

"Pssh. No fun." Beth said with a sigh, "I wasn't actually mad. I just wanted to see how you would react. Part of me was hoping for an argument or something. It's been awhile since I've been a part of one." She informed him with a giggle.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fine. That reply definitely sounded like a kid's excuse," He quipped again. She did ask for it, so yeah. Ask and ye shall receive, and all that lovely bull.

"Oh come **on**! Now you're just being a people pleaser!" She said with a giggle before seeing a hat, quickly grabbing it and putting it on his head without his consent.

It was a simple beanie, one that would keep his head warm though would mess with his hair. Though judging from what it already looked like, Beth didn't think that would be an issue for him. The hat was good, actually, and it was rather high quality. It fit rather well on his head, snug, but not to the point it was uncomfortable.

"Hmm… spin around for me so I can see it on you. Does it fit well?" She asked with a smile.

Daryl groaned. Was she really asking him to do that? Why? What was the point of that? But he did it anyway with a simple and grumbling, "Whatever." This girl was strange.

She smiled as the man only fed her more material to use against him. See, she was doing this to test how far he'd go just to keep up appearances. The poor guy was more or less an unwilling test subject. He didn't even know that he was being tested on his reactions. She simply nodded and then straightened it a bit.

"Get a balaclava, goggles, and you'll be set to operate in winter conditions without **too** much issues!" She said with a smile, "You look good, by the way. What's your secret?" She asked.

"I don't wear masks," He said simply, and she could tell there had to be some bad history behind that one. Whoops. He was clamming up again. Then he just took the hat off and began walking towards the counter. "Come on. We need t' get t' the gun shop before they close an' get some arrows. Maybe a new gun."

"Okay." She said softly, sounding just like normal though she was scolding herself.

Then again, they just met and it would be smart to test which paths were safest to take. She now knew to avoid that one at all costs. Daryl may not have been a fan of his past, but Beth wasn't about to even question why he didn't like masks in general. They're utilities, and in his case it'd be more for warmth than anything else. It wasn't like he was Lucas. He wasn't a monster with a mask on, that would harm anything in brutal ways that tried to harm his people.

It didn't take long at all for the two to get walking out of the store(of course after Daryl had paid for his things). He was rather quiet again, and unless the girl tried to get close, or remained at his side he wasn't going to try and get cozy with her. She seemed like the type who asked lots of questions, break him down into a category and then label him. That was fine. She wanted to do that she could go right at it. But he wasn't going to just give in. He didn't know her. Why be so trusting? Still, he couldn't get over how nice she seemed to be, and her shy nature was fun. She opened up fairly quick as well. That was nice. Not a chatterbox yet, but then, neither was he. And she did say she fixed things. A tinkerer of sorts, he guessed.

"I wonder if they have any good arrows there. Not many here choose that path, especially when it comes to a crossbow." She informed him, "If not I can make you some. I'm really good at it, and it's not like I have anything better to do. I got told to stay put when I should be out there with my friend, fighting and getting stuff done…"

Daryl only continued to walk, but after a few moments he decided to give her an answer. "I probably won't even be here long enough for ya t' make the things," He told her honestly. "Prob'ly goin' back on the road. Bear can stick with a group, but I… don' think I'd fit in."

"You'd be surprised." Beth said softly, "We're not all perfect and our group understands that better than any other one. Besides… if you keep running from companionship you're just going to end up another nameless stray somewhere out there who had a story but didn't get the opportunity to tell it." She informed him as she walked up and more or less cuddled up to him as they walked. "Just give it a shot. I mean, Bear is doing it. You can too. Trust me."

"Tsh," Remarked Daryl as he flipped his hair out of his eyesight. Well, kind of. It was always in the way. Just now it was slightly less so. Then he looked down at her. "Yeah? An' ya know all about this because? How long you been with this group for?"

"A looong time. I have been with Ish and Susan for about two years, Lucas and Winry for four, and we kind of… absorbed another group of three. We now have two leaders that work together, though one is more of the spokesman." Beth informed him, "They're good people, trust me. A lot of them have very bad pasts…"

Daryl only thought silently for a minute or two. Then they got to the doorstep of the shop of which he hoped had arrows for his bow, and nodded slowly. "I'll think about it. Not gonna make any promises on stayin'," He informed her simply. Still, he gave her just a small smile, which probably gave her hope.

It was starting to get dark out by the time Daryl had finally returned Beth to her people at the Tavern. They had lost track of time in various places, including the park where he showed off a bit by shooting a squirrel out of a tree and offering the girl beside him the best part of it. It wasn't much, but hey, he had a good mindset. Already he was proving he was willing to hunt for the sake of collecting food and feeding her. Sure, it may have been a classic 'feed the girl and win her heart,' but it wasn't like he could just take her for a coffee. Well, he didn't even know what that was. But if he did, well, he would find that the Avenue actually had it. Yeah, it was really starting to look like Old America here. Well, without all the political garbage, people whining over elections on either side of the race, and religious arguments as well. Yes, people were allowed to believe in whomever they pleased here, but if it became destructive it was quickly destroyed. If the people continued to be destructive, then they were removed from the Avenue. There was little room for such tolerances.

* * *

Anyway, they were 'home' now, and so the man nodded to her. "Guess this is the place. Ya sure yer ready t' turn yourself in?" He asked in a lightly teasing manner.

"Yeah…" She said softly, "I gotta get to celebrating with everyone. Thank you for allowing me to accompany you, Daryl… I hope I can see you around here again. In fact… why don't you just join in for the celebrations? Everyone is invited."

The man then shrugged, shaking his head. "I-I don' think that would be…" He started, but then she grabbed his arm, and dragged him right inside.

From there he was mildly annoyed again, but she was also prepared for that. After all, he was fun to have around, and she might have someone to talk to. Maybe crush on a bit… No way she would let this man go so easily, right? Indeed, he would not get away easily. He would have to pry himself away from her in order to succeed in such endeavors. And who in the hell would want to do that?!

"It's a good idea, and you should loosen up. The world isn't all bad anymore." She grumbled, "Besides… I like you being around, and if you left I'd be sad. Aaaand besides, this is a good way to meet everyone in the group, and some people in the Avenue."

Daryl huffed lightly, and then began shedding his leather cut and then his winter coat. Then after that was done his leather was back on, and he sighed. "Fine. I don' know where I'm gonna sleep though. My place ain't in this one. Different hotel thing."

"You can always sleep in my room. There's plenty of space." Beth said softly with a shrug, "I don't mind sharing, especially since you're agreeing to stay because of me. Or at least, I like to think that's why." She added with a chuckle.

Daryl watched her before moving on to where he thought was the kitchen. And it was correct to guess that, because now he saw that woman Susan and her man, Ish, working on making something to eat. And when he looked over in the dining room he saw Bear and that little girl cutting paper and wrapping presents.

"I doubt your parents would like a boy stayin' in your room either," He informed her quietly so he was not heard. Then he nodded to the couple as they prepared their Christmas Eve dinner.

They acknowledged him briefly, trying to get their dinner well underway. Every family in the Avenue was contributing to this. Something of an event that they held every year. The group was excited, and there'd be quite a bit of people there. A few minutes had passed and then Daryl felt Beth wrap her arms around him and laugh.

"What parents? And no… I'm sure they'll be fine with it. A-Ahh~!" Daryl heard the girl practically moan behind him, something causing her to press up further against him.

Serena was standing there with her partner in crime beside her, Winry. Serena just pinched her butt! What was the deal with that?! The woman only chuckled quietly as Winry examined the man, and then Beth with an almost scolding look in her eyes. Uh oh, that didn't look too good doubled by her crossing her arms.

"Since when did you get a hunk?" Winry asked.

"W-Winry~! I-I… This is Daryl! He's a good guy!" Beth said softly as she looked over at the woman, who was shaking her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what would Lucas think…" Winry asked before looking at Beth, "Well. At least you've got good tastes."

Daryl looked at the two woman, and sighed. Oh boy. "Great. Some kinda bullshit with women an' jealousy or some shit," He said with a huff, and then crossed his own arms. "Then again, you two are lesbians, so what's tuh get jealous over, right? Or do you two jus' like preyin' on the younger lot jus' t' get a rise outta it?"

Ouch. He got them there. Or at the very least he was giving some burns. He was smart, though getting into an argument with them probably was not the smartest of ideas. Still, he just wanted to find a quiet place, and with these bitches in his way, yapping and teasing he would never find that. And before one could say, 'oh, he could just go already,' no. He wanted to have Beth come with. She was the only person he knew here aside from Bear, and he wasn't about to take that guy away from the young one he seemed to know from before. If Daryl knew anything, it was that this would help Bear with any guilt over that situation.

Winry and Serena got a good chuckle over what the man said and simply shook their heads, the latter walking away. "No, we just like finding out what mischief she is getting into today. Especially since she's bringing guys around as soon as Lucas is gone." She informed the man with a wink, before moving passed them and into the kitchen.

Beth huffed as she crossed her arms, "She likes to tease me because I used to have the biggest crush on my savior. I still do to an extent, but he's getting married, so…" She informed the man, "I found something else I am starting to like. So, where to? A secluded table? A room?" She asked him out of her curiosity, looking around to ensure no other ambushes were imminent.

Daryl let out a loud, groan-like sound. "So am I jus' a substitute now?" He asked with a chuckle. Then he just shook his head. "Room or whatever you want. I don't giv'uh shit."

"Not really." Beth stated simply, "Why would you be a substitute? It's not like if we get that far, I'll just ditch you for him if he is ever free. And c'mon. My room is upstairs. I will warn you that it's a bit of a mess…" She said before guiding the man up the stairs.

Bear watched the two as they made their way upstairs, and raised an eyebrow. What were they up to? Was Daryl seriously trying some of the bait? At least, that's what she would have been called back in the day. The man simply chuckled before looking back at Chaya, and then finished wrapping Ish's present from the girl. He wanted to help her out, and thus he had the difficult job of actually wrapping the presents. It was a lot harder than it looked.

"There. Now all ya need to do is tape it!" He said proudly with a smile, "In like four different spots because it was a bit difficult to wrap."

Chaya nodded as she stuck her tongue out, trying to fold it like he did. After all, he was teaching her how to do that so she could pass it onto the next generation, should she be allowed to live that long. Hell, she could just pass it on to her father and mother and it would be fine. The more who knew how to do these things, the faster this world would slowly reform.

And then it was done! The last gift was ready to be put under their tree! It may not have been decorated by them, but whoever did in this case had done a great job. That would have been the bar staff, and even more specifically, Lana, the barmaid.

"It's looks beautiful! Not it just needs a bow!" Chaya giggled before sliding across the table to Bear again. He was the official green-bow-knotter… guy.

The man chuckled before he went to work, and within moments he had an official bow to put atop the present. With a simple, light press against the wrapping paper it was done. Complete. There wasn't anything left for them to do. He examined all the presents and smiled, wishing for a great many things that would never come to be again. He lost that change. But such negative thoughts were pushed aside as he looked at Chaya.

"Well, that's that done. But the real question is… what now? Go bug Ish and Susan in the kitchen? Maybe set up those lights in your room you were talking about? Find a place to put the candles… oi we've more left to do than I thought…" The man asked with a laugh.

Chaya nodded, and giggled with glee. "I only needed eight or nine, but you guys got, like, twenty! That's so many!" Chaya laughed some more, and soon she was up and grabbing a handful with her tiny hands. "Come on! Let's put some more up! The fireplace needs some, and the living room too! Ishy and Susan could use a bunch in their room! Auntie Susan talked about how it would be romantic to do that tonight in their room! She even got a big one that smells like flowers!"

He smiled and nodded, grabbing everything he needed to assist her. "Well then, we've got quite a bit of ground to cover. We'd better get to work. Fireplace first since it's the closest?" He asked with a loving smile on his face.

He thought of all of Abbey's children like they were his own. She only had two, but he looked upon them as a father would. He looked upon Abbey as a husband, and thus it hit him harder than most to see two of the three pass away. Hell, it send him down into madness, as he had thought Chaya experienced a worse fate. He was glad she didn't, at least to his knowledge.

He was brought up to speed, however, and didn't intend on overstepping boundaries. He didn't want to challenge that Lucas Edwards guy as a father. Nor would Lucas do the same to him, from what he heard. The man seemed honorable, and once he understood they'd more than likely just share the role if at all possible. Or Bear would simply remain there as Chaya's protector whilst Lucas did all the father stuff. Which was being a protector… Well, and threatening the lives of future boyfriends. Now that was something they'd both do together. Damned whippersnappers trying to do stupid shite.

Thankfully for both of those men that day for Chaya was very far off. But Lucas would probably experience something like that with Beth. Yeah, she would have to be very persuasive in order to get him to stand down and let Daryl even share a room with the girl. And that was a room that was **not **her bedroom!

Speaking of which… Where were they? And what were they doing up there? What could possibly be so interesting for two strangers who had just met only a few hours ago?

Beth was busy at her table, working on getting the security system boosted. "I need to get this back before tomorrow morning or else I'm a dead duck. This thing can be tracked if the battery dies, and the only way that will stay alive is if it is on the wall where I snatched it from." She informed Daryl before looking over at the man, "Say… where do you come from, anyway? I was born in Georgia." She asked.

Daryl gave a very light shrug, and looked at her as he sat on the floor, his back against the wall. "Same. Jus' out in the country an' shit. Ma didn't make it too long after that. Jus' have my big brother 'til about five years ago," He informed her, and then grabbed a flask out of his vest before taking a small drink from it. No getting lit. Just a little something to warm him up. "Been on the road most of my life. Got t' Bear 'bout two years ago? Somethin' like that."

Beth looked over at the man and tilted her head, "Two years, and you're so eager to just up and leave?" She asked, "If anything, I'd think the companionship between you two would be enough to warrant you staying."

The man looked up at her, and then looked back down. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Why did he run so much from groups? Well, he really did know why. It was worse when they were torn to bits by a pack whilst he was the one still standing. How could he not feel something like that? It was such a big trauma to go through, even though he would tell himself and others that it 'jus' happens,' and then leave it at that.

He then shrugged, "People die. Guess I jus' don' wanna be a part of that," He stated simply.

Beth sighed lightly, snapping the pieces of the security system back together before shrugging. "Death is life. We're all used to it. We all know it sucks. But… if there isn't anyone left to take over, to keep the memory of a person going strong… Their life was for nothing. Abandoning Bear just because he's joining a group and you don't want to is stupid. I mean, shit. If anything, the chances of people dying drop down because you're there."

That was when she stood up and wandered over to the bed, sitting down beside him. "I tried something like that, after my mom died. Lucas came in and saved me, but I tried just packing up and leaving. Each time, I was tracked down by him, usually ending up caught in some mess with Hunters, and eventually I just gave in. I learned that that certain path was one I don't regret to this day. It's good to have family again."

The man nodded lightly, and then just leaned back. "If ya say so," Was all Daryl could reply with. He still didn't trust groups. They either tore each other apart, eventually, or were torn apart by outside means. And somehow he always got out alive. It was like a curse or something, having to live with it whilst watching others around him die.

Then he just sat there, thinking on it a little longer. She was just a kid, right? How did she know all of this? What advice could she possibly be giving him? He had gone through so much more here and yet she had figured it all out? He wasn't so sure about that, but he was willing to get into at least a light debate with the girl. Or at the very least ask a few questions about her first.

Then she heard his voice speak up again. "How old are you, anyway?" He asked her in a mumble. When she looked up at him, he shrugged. "Jus' curious. Figured since you ask so many questions I at least get one or two on ya."

That line in itself should have been enough to make her blush a bit.

Rather than blush, however, she simply shrugged. "Fifteen. I'll be sixteen soon, though, and before you go on a rant about how I'm young and don't know my stuff… I saw my family get torn apart, saw myself get tortured and almost bit, and also did my fair share of tearing things apart…" She grumbled rather defensively. It seemed people underestimated her because of her age in the past.

The man held up his hands, giving her a nod. "Sorry. Jus' looked younger, I guess," He told her before standing up and sitting down in the chair across from her. "Least you're doin' good now. Glad you got a good family with ya now." He added, still seeming a bit on the fence as to if he would stay or not.

"We got old Hunters, bandits, vikings, a cute girl, a succubus, and a hot ass sniper lady. The best part is that they are all welcoming of others. Especially those like you, who have no one." She informed him softly before laying back, "But that's up to you, I suppose."

He then sighed. "Like I said, I'll give it a try, for your sake," He said simply, and then looked away towards the window.

Everything was now lit outside. All the colorful, bright lights were on, and he could see the snow once again falling, and the Avenue Humvees pushing snow off of the main roads. People were also shoveling their walkways, all doing their part to make it easier on each other. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. He hadn't truly seen a reason to condemn it yet. But that still didn't mean he wanted to stay. But when he looked at Beth… She was young, but there was something about him that wanted him to keep his promise to her. He didn't know why. He didn't really want to look deeper into the meaning. He would just sigh quietly and agree to it that it was in his best interest to stay. For now.

But another little part of Daryl also knew that he liked this girl, even if she had a little crush on him as well. It was dangerous to let someone in so early, so he put up his walls for the most part and just let whatever was going to happen, happen.

The Tavern had become rather full of people. Soldiers that were off duty, their families, and even the higher ranks were there right now to celebrate this holiday. It was something that was to be done each Christmas, keeping everyone in a good mood. Ish and Susan had made their own dishes, reserving some for their group on a separate carrier tray whilst the rest would go to the bulk of the people. It was rather nicely organized with the help of Lana, and it was evident she had done this many times before. Whilst the group would have their own section, so too would the other tables. A damned fine setup.

Ish's stomach was cramping and growling like a demon at the smells and sights of the food. He just wanted to slam his face right into each and every food item there so he could eat. That… would have earned him a harsh scolding and probably a smack from Susan if he even tried, though, so he refrained from doing so.

Before they knew it, they were wheeling the cart out, and over to their table. Once there, Susan and Ish began to set the food items down on the decorated table, chuckling as they saw the glares of the others penetrate deeply into the food. Chaya in particular, as she was eyeing perhaps the best part. The pie. Ish had to admit, if he were sitting down at the table, he'd be doing much the same. After all… He was hungry! And he liked food! And the Desserts! Especially the desserts…

"Here we are, guys." He said as he lowered the potatoes and final dish onto the table. "Food!"

Chaya then let out a cry of cheer, her hand instantly lunging at the first easy target; A sweet roll! Fresh out of Susan's oven and ready to be buttered and eaten! But then the woman lightly smacked Chaya's hand away, and the little one whimpered in shock.

Daryl too was already dishing himself up, not really waiting for the others. He didn't know about this shit. Never was old enough, and Bear only mentioned it a few times. But he was a fast learner, and from the glares he figured it'd be best to just stop and wait. Fucking people were weird. But when no one was looking he did sneak his own roll over to Chaya under the table, and slowly she brought it up to her mouth, tilting it to the side and nomming on it very slowly.

The little girl's eyes watched Ish and Susan as they were doing their own thing. If she was caught, she'd probably get in trouble. But she was so hungry! Couldn't she have at least one little bite? What was the big deal in waiting?

Luckily for her she wasn't caught, and the two simply said something to each other before taking their own seats, with Ish being between Susan and Chaya. It seemed there was something similar about Christmas to Thanksgiving, as they weren't allowed to eat unless something was spoken. Rather than give thanks, though, it was merely Ish welcoming the two at first.

That was when the young girl felt someone lightly poke her side, and when she looked it was Winry with a most devious grin on her face. Uh oh. She had been caught… just by someone who adored her almost as much as her father did. That meant she'd get away with it! But also probably teased relentlessly about it. Poor girl.

Serena on the other hand was seated beside Beth, and Winry. She was simply sitting there and listening to everything going around her, being patient and waiting to dig in. It was a confusing day to say the least, and she was most surprised by what had occurred during it. Thankfully it was coming to a close, and the celebrations would allow everyone to have fun and unwind together.

"I'd like to welcome our two newest people to the group. Some of us are away right now, helping the Avenue on a mission as well as finishing our own cross-country mission. I know that if they were here right now they'd be giving you all a warm welcome, as we like to keep those in our group close like family, because that is what we are. A family. A strange one, but one that gets things done. I'd like you two to know that we are all here for you, and if there are any issues that arise, you can come to us and together we'll see that they are resolved." Ish said with a smile, "I'd also like to just congratulate everyone for their hard work this year, and well… thank you all for being here after years in that Hell. It looks like the world is changing. Thank God for that… And Freeman. Most definitely Freeman. And the Clan. They're influencing the change as well."

Chaya reached forward, leaning to try and grab her glass. It nearly tipped over, but thanks to Winry she was able to get it. Then she stood up, and giggled as the others looked at her. She was going to give a speech too! She was, after all, becoming a big girl, and she would have to do these things soon enough when she had kids at her table!

Then she raised her glass, wiggling a little as she tried to keep her balance as she was 'so' high up. "I want… I thank everyone here for being my friends! And family too! I'm glad to have my new mommy and daddy, Ishy, Auntie Susan, Auntie Winry and Auntie Serena, and… and…" She said, blushing brightly as people around the table giggled and aw'ed at her cuteness. Then she gave a brief scolding look. "I'm not done!" She huffed before clearing her throat. "And I'm thankful for my big sister too! I just hope her boyfriend doesn't steal her from me…"

Daryl let out a puff of air, shaking his head. Oh boy. Little girl thought he was stepping into her territory, and she was making it known. Well, at least everyone seemed to get a rise out of that as well, even if now all the attention was briefly put on him, and worse, Beth. If she wasn't red now, she was very good at hiding her embarrassment. He was afraid to put his eyes on her as well, and so he only gave a small glance in her direction.

All eyes were on Beth now, smiles and chuckles escaping from their lips as they just watched her. She herself was chuckling at what Chaya had said, though her face was slightly pink in embarrassment. That was mostly due to something Serena had whispered into the girl's ear more than from what Chaya had said. Nah, that would be a lie. It was about 50/50 since Beth hadn't expected Chaya to even say something like that.

Regardless, in a minute's time all eyes returned to Chaya as they knew she wasn't done. After all, she hadn't sat back down or concluded her statements. Once she thought everyone's attention was away from her, Beth let go and just like that she was blushing hardcore. He was not her boyfriend! Now everyone would think that he was! They just met!

Daryl got a light rise out of this, and then bumped into the girl when all but probably Serena weren't looking. And then Chaya cleared her throat, her tiny voice carrying on so she could finish her little speech.

"I love you all, and I thank you for a great first Christmas! It's really cool! I can;t wait to do more Christmassy things soon!" She said before looking around at the faces once more around the table. "Merry Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah!" She then moved to sit down, but then got back up quickly, her cheeks red as she started to become shy. "O-Oh! And I have a song! My mommy teached me it, and so… I want to sing it!"

Ish chuckled lightly at the girl's immense cuteness and nodded, "Go ahead, then, sweetie." He said softly as he watched her, briefly looking around the table.

Chaya nodded slowly, then took in a breath before starting to sing in her mother's language. Well, at least the one that her mother spoke in during times like this. And was little Chaya's tone sweet. Yes, it wasn't perfect, but she had the potential to sing when she grew up, and probably make something of herself here in the Avenue. A little star.

And her lyrics went something like… "_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tsivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah..."_ She started out nervously, tripping over a few_._of the words before finally remembering them, and continued on with her blessings in song… "_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v'imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz'man hazeh... " _She bowed her head lightly before getting back down, and lighting one small candle with another. "_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higianu laz'man hazeh._"

And then little Chaya was done. She went quiet as she sat down, and looked up at Ish next to her with a happy expression on her cute face. "How was that?" She asked him softly.

"It was beautiful…" Ish informed her with a smile, slowly patting her shoulder before looking at the others who were clapping.

Hell, a lot of the others in the Tavern caught onto Chaya's singing and were clapping for her. It seemed she had a talent in singing. And being cute. Most definitely the latter without a doubt. It eventually died down and Ish nodded slowly, giving a huff of air as he wanted to laugh but restrained himself. Ah, joyous times were all too rare in the world.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" He asked, with Susan and Beth shaking their heads. Winry and Serena did the same after some brief thought. "Then… I don't see no reason to not dig in."

And so the feasting began. Ish of course had the honor of carving the meat and passing it out, and soon the bowls of different foods were passed around for everyone to enjoy and share with one another. Even Daryl felt a bit warm from all of these festivities and such. He smiled lightly as he passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Beth, and as the girl went to grab it her hand covered his. He just looked at her for a few moments at this exchange, and then withdrew his hand from the bowl. Well, both hands.

What was that about? Why had he freaked out anyway? Was he starting to show a nervous side? No. That was unlike him. What was happening was a brief amount of nervousness and then fear of growing too attached. Already he was in deep water, and he didn't like it. But he couldn't just detach himself either. That would have been unfair to the blonde who literally did nothing wrong.

Beth noticed, but didn't think too much about it. She added the potatoes to her plate, before passing them onto Bear, who accepted them with thanks. It had been a while since he had a good potato to eat, and he took the most he could before endangering the others getting some. With a half-plateful of potatoes, he passed it on to Susan who chuckled. She noticed that the bowl of potatoes was considerably lighter, but didn't mind at all. It just meant people liked them. She then passed it on to Ish, who skipped and eventually sat them down in front of Chaya.

"There you are, sweetie. Some good potatoes for ya." He said with a soft smile as he kept his mask atop his head, rather than down on his face.

Chaya shook her head, and then pushed it towards Ish again. "You need some too!" She exclaimed, noticing his lack of white fluff on his plate. "They're really good! I even got to lick the spoon when Auntie Susan was done!"

Ish chuckled as she did that and nodded, slowly taking the spoon and shoveling some of the potatoes onto his plate. He never was a big potato eater. Something about them just seemed to be useless to him. They tasted good, but Ish preferred to be healthy with what he ate. Regardless, he wanted to show his thanks for his wife by eating her cooking. She had worked hard on it, and now Chaya had a reason to eat some herself. It seemed she wasn't going to let Ish get away with some things. That's what he got for putting her as his second in command.

"There," He said with a smile, "Your turn."

Chaya did just that. Soon everyone was served up, and they were all partaking in a great feast with each other, and the Avenue around them. For a place that was pretty packed it wasn't too loud in the place. They didn't have to yell over each other. Just everyone enjoying the company of their family and the delicious nature of their meals.

And then finally they were all done. Not one from the small group had 'survived.' They all felt fat as fuck, their bellies warm and filled to the brim without the thought of this actually happening until it was too late. Whoops. Everyone would be sluggish tonight. The ladies would probably be hating themselves for a little while too. Then again, was weight really an issue these days? Or figure? Fat was not something one came across very often. Being heavy set usually meant you were basically screwed in an situation that couldn't be solved with a spoon.

And plus, the ladies didn't care about their 'perfect' figures that much. It would be easily ran off in a week. THeir bellies were full. That was an accomplishment for anyone these days. And with **real** food! How many people could truly say that, huh?

Daryl was the first to stand, and then he stretched. He huffed as he looked around. It was time to find a quiet place to just retire. Roll over and die, was a better way of putting it. Even he had eaten too much, and he had been rather sparing with how much he took! Probably because his stomach still had to stretch after so long of being hungry. And so he went towards the stairs, just as Lana was done putting up an ornament. The woman walked away and he shrugged. Three little green leaves and a few red berries. Huh. Well, it looked pretty at least.

Oh, it was indeed pretty. Beth thought so as she followed the man with the same intent. She was going to go to her room before they heard laughter. Wait a minute… She looked up and inspected the decoration better. Damn it! She should have known! Her mother told her of its purpose because it just so happened to happen to her with Lucas rather often back at the QZ they had come from.

"Shit…" She muttered, "Daryl… that's a mistletoe…"

"The hell? I don' see any damned rockets on that thing," He said with a light grumble, shaking his head as he was about to continue on. "An' I don; see no toes either."

"Not like that, silly! A mistletoe is a decoration for Christmas, that when two people end up under it they have to k-kiss…" Beth informed him quietly, stopping him from continuing. "S-So… you can't continue until y'know…"

Daryl gave her a strange look, and then shook his head. Why would anyone do that? He didn't quite understand why, even if it was a tradition, that she would just want to uphold it just for the sake of tradition to kiss a complete stranger. But he wasn't going to argue. Plus… kissing her sounded fun. And then he gave her a grin before he grabbed her hands and pulled her forward. No hesitation on his part. Sure, he might scare this girl, but he was going to give her a kiss to remember! His excuse? It was the holidays, right?

Beth felt the man's lips crash against her own, and he wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes, holding her tightly to him. She was bent back a little like that old black and white photo of a sailor kissing that lady, and her head swam as his lips only moved against her own. He let out a soft groan as well, sounding rather sexy whilst he did it. Her lips tasted sweet, and he loved them for that. Soft and sweet.

Beth reacted how anyone would have expected. She turned boneless in his arms, just going limp as she fell into the kiss. She didn't expect such actions from the man, nor did she even really want something like that. He was a good kisser despite his looks. One would expect he would have sucked at it, but he was actually very decent. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. In this case it was because they were both running out of air, and when the kiss broke she simply looked into his eyes… stuck in place as if she were completely frozen.

Then the man found her arms wrap around him and she was smiling rather heavily, "T-That was amazing~!" She panted as she held onto him, licking her lips and just standing there and holding onto him.

Daryl chuckled lightly, nodding. He knew it wasn't **that** good by other people's standards, but since she was a young lady he knew she couldn't have shared too many kisses. At least, he hoped not. He kind of wished that was one of her first, if not the first. But anyway, he shook off such thoughts and kissed her yet again. Another 'great' kiss by her standards. Probably better, since he even snuck his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Risky moves, but that was all worth it to him. She had licked her lips, meaning she liked the taste. She wasn't really all that shocked either. Just crushing hard. That should keep her from at least killing him.

Then he pulled away, stilling smiling down at her. "You taste good," He chuckled lightly, and then straightened up.

Most of the people who had seen were either cheering or whistling, but at least Susan and Ish had to be feeling that parental moment where they just wanted to strangle the man and lock away their 'daughter.' Or however they saw her. After all, they were the closest thing Beth had to parents, aside from Lucas and Winry. Although in reality, the two were more fearful than anything. Lucas was not the most understanding of men...

Once Lucas found out, and he **would** find out, Daryl was in for a whole new world of pain.

* * *

**And that's all folks! Enjoy the new chapter, and have a good Christmas. -Saren**


End file.
